Lessons in Love
by crz4greece
Summary: Hermione slowly touched her lips with his, letting her professor experience his first kiss. He was unpracticed and unsure of himself, awkwardly not touching her, afraid of her shying away from him. He then broke from the kiss hastily, "Get. Out."
1. A New Position

"I can't believe Professor Snape survived… I thought for sure he had died right there in the shrieking shack." Hermione mused to herself but let Harry and Ron hear her thoughts as she read the Daily Prophet. She nibbled on her toast, not really hungry, "It says he will be returning to Hogwarts to teach Potions… refusing any awards or titles that the ministry wanted to give."

Harry and Ron didn't seem to be paying much attention as they ran back and forth between the dining room, kitchen and living room of the burrow, getting ready for their first day of their apprenticeship. After the war Harry had been given the honors of being a part of the Order of Merlin, First Class which ensured him a spot to be an auror. Because of this title, he was also easily able to get Ron into the apprenticeship with him as well as Hermione.

"Really?" Ron asked with a mouth full of toast and jam, more astonished than concerned, "I'm sure the students were bloody horrified that he went back to teaching."

She frowned, "He saved Harry's life so many times… not to mention our own! You should care more about him… he was probably the bravest wizard in the war."

Harry slid into a seat hurriedly, next to Hermione and grabbed a piece of toast not bothering to butter it or put jam on it, he stuffed it in his mouth and started to tie shoes, "No offense Hermione, but as much as we do owe our lives to Snape and we are very grateful to him for it, that's not really what we are focused on at the moment…" he was referring their internship at the Ministry.

Hermione smiled at this, "Are you two nervous about today? You guys will do great, I just know it!"

"I still can't believe that after Harry got us a chance to be an Auror, you turned it down! You would make a much greater one than Harry and I combined… after all we went through in our years at Hogwarts…" Ron sighed, turning to Harry, "Girls… they are just bloody confusing."

Smiling, Harry stood up, a little too fast and excited, "Well I think we should be going now," he and Ron turned towards the fireplace to floo to the Ministry and froze when a certain red headed girl walked in to the dining room.

"Harry Potter! Where do you think you are going?"

Harry slowly turned around, looking embarrassed, "Um… nowhere Gin."

She sighed, frustrated, "This is the third time you have tried to leave this morning… you do know that you don't have to be to work for another half hour?"

Without speaking the two boys sunk into chairs with a loud thud simultaneously next to Hermione. Ginny sat opposite of the trio, "I don't think I have ever seen you two so excited and nervous at the same time since a Quidditch game day."

Hermione laughed, "Of course."

Ron sighed and leaned his head on his folded arms on the table, "'Mione? Can you tell Ginny to bug off and let us go?"

Trying to pass the time, Harry picked up the Daily Prophet that Hermione had set down and he started to scan the paper, "Since when did Hogwarts have an apprenticeship program?"

Hermione immediately stopped her conversation with Ginny and snatched the paper out of Harry's hands, "What? Where did you see that?"

Harry pointed to the small ad at the bottom, "Just there."

She held up the paper a few inches from her face trying to soak in all the information listed, "This is perfect! I always wanted to teach at Hogwarts! Perhaps I can enquire for an internship!"

Smiling, Ginny leaned over the table to get a glance at the paper, "That's wonderful! If you can get an apprenticeship there, then I will be able to see you every day! I won't have to leave you to finish school!"

Setting the paper down, Hermione smiled and tilted her head in an amiable happiness towards her Ron's little sister, "Oh Ginny you know you would never lose me even if I started working with Harry and Ron today. You're one of my best friends… no one can replace you!"

"I thought I was your best friend!" Ron turned to Hermione, shocked with a dumbfounded expression on his face although he was merely playing, "You don't love me at all do you?"

Ginny and Hermione laughed, "Oh Ronald."

Harry nervously tapped his foot in a rapid pace that was annoying everyone at the table; he glanced at his watch, and sprang up from his chair, kissed Hermione on the cheek and ran over to Ginny and did the same, "'Mione, Gin. Love you! Be safe!" And with his brief goodbyes, he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke from the Weasley fireplace.

Ron stood up, trying to catch up to his friend, "I can't believe he just left without me!" he turned to the girls at the table, "Did you just see him leave without me? Some mate he is…"

"Wait Ronald," Hermione caught Ron before he stepped into the fireplace, "Good luck, I know you'll do great." She straightened his lapel and smoothed out a crease in his robes.

He smiled nervously and kissed her on the cheek in a hurry before vanishing in the green smoke just as Harry did before.

"Time has sure flown by since everything has calmed down, huh Mione?" Ginny appeared next to her as she stared at the fireplace with a faraway look in her eye. She leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder and linked her arm with her friend's.

SHe nodded thoughtfully, coming out of her reverie, "Have you gotten all of your books for this year?"

Ginny lifted her head and smiled weakly, "Just the hand-me-downs as always… I think there is one book that is new on the seventh year supply list that I will need. Why?"

The brunette just shook her head, "Do you mind if I join you on your trip?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want anyone else!" she smiled sweetly before breaking away and turning back to the kitchen, "The boys always leave a mess wherever they go! I must admit I am somewhat excited to return to school and have the elves clean up for a change!"

"You would be." Hermione laughed before taking a few of the dishes into the kitchen while Ginny stared out the window,

"Hey, 'Mione? Do you mind if I go freshen up since you are already set for the day?"

She nodded, "Certainly… I will join you in just a moment."

Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the Burrow into the front yard after changing into their traveling robes. The girls held hands and disapparated from the cozy house and into the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley. Hermione smiled while walking next to Ginny, observing the renovations since the war. Olivander's had reopened once more and dozens of young boys and girls could be seen flooding into the entrance, waiting to receive their own wand. Hermione recalled how excited she had been to receive her wand and go shopping for all of her books and supplies she needed. It was so magical back then… she sighed, she had gotten so used to the wizarding world and with the devastations from the war, Hermione had forgotten the little things that used to capture and enthrall her when she was younger.

She made a mental note to try to start noticing and paying attention to the small details that made this world so special and different from the muggle world. Hermione almost felt sorry for those who were born into magic, they really didn't understand and couldn't truly appreciate how beautiful and enchanting the wizarding world really was, but both Harry and she had a taste of the muggles and was so grateful for what they were introduced to those eight long years ago.

Ginny led Hermione into one of the many bookstores lining the crowded streets, "It says I need the advanced Potions book, I guess they came out with a new edition perhaps." She glanced down at her supply list.

"Wow, you're taking advanced Potions? Are you sure that's a good idea?" she said honestly, "That never was your strong point in school…" Hermione smiled

Ginny, either not caring or not hearing, Hermione couldn't tell which, made a choking sound out of disgust once she grabbed the book she needed off the shelf and made a straining noise out of the sheer weight that she wasn't expecting, "You have got to be joking! This is so much larger than the other books that Snape uses."

Hermione laughed, "Perhaps he wanted to change things up a bit this year."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It seems as though he is the one teacher that is out for blood. It's almost like he doesn't want anyone to pass his classes! How did you do it, Hermione?"

"Well you are the one who wanted to become a healer… Potions is the most important subject that you will need to get O's on in your N.E.W.T.S. to be able to get an apprenticeship." She reminded her.

The younger girl groaned miserably, "Oh 'Mione, if you get the job at Hogwarts, will you tutor me? I can't even brew a simple potion without messing it up somehow… and Snape loves making me the example out of the class."

Resting a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder, Hermione sighed, trying to hold back from laughing again, "Yes, of course… we wouldn't want you spilling your love potion again, now would we?"

She scowled at her friend, "Really? You really had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"I can't believe you fell for Professor Snape…" Hermione teased, knowing full well that if it had happened to her, she would have been just as horrified.

Ginny frowned and broke away from Hermione, she was brooding, "God, Hermione, why do you have to remind me every time?"

She broke out in laughter, "I'm sorry I can't help it… I think you might have scared the most feared teacher in Hogwarts when you claimed your undying love for him."

Ginny hissed, "I know, I know… anyways… I'm hungry. Let's go get some lunch!" She hooked arms with the older witch and dragged her to a small café right outside of Diagon Alley.

They sat down at a small table outside the restaurant and Ginny heaved a sigh and dramatically dropped the Potions book on the table as if it were too heavy for her to carry anymore, "I can't help but feel like I am not going to make it out of my seventh year. Potions will be the end of me!"

Smiling, Hermione sat down quietly and took the book from Ginny and started flipping through the newly printed pages, "I love the smell of a new book!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione but said nothing. The older witch grinned widely, "Oh come on Ginny, get a hold of yourself! Everything will be fine! If McGonagall will let me start at Hogwarts, then I will help you! Don't worry!"

Not as convinced as Hermione had hoped, Ginny sighed loudly, "So… what are you wanting to teach?"

Hermione sat up straighter, the topic making her excited, and her eyes twinkled, "Isn't it obvious?" Ginny just looked dumbfounded, a look that Hermione recognized in the girl's older brother, "Transfiguration, of course!"

"Oh I see… so now that McGonagall is Head Mistress, she will be looking for a teacher to take her place soon… I hope the position isn't already taken…" Ginny spoke lazily, resting her chin in her hands, leaning against the table.

Hermione glanced up from the page she was reading out of the advanced potions book, "Well I would hope that she would make an exception for me and let me take it."

"I'm not so sure, 'Mione… I would be careful… perhaps you should go visit her today?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "That's alright, I planned on taking a trip to Hogwarts tomorrow." She kept on reading intently through the recipes for the potions that she had previously made years before she even took the class.

After lunch, Hermione and Ginny decided to head back to the Burrow to help Mrs. Weasley make dinner for the rest of the family who would be home soon. They apparated back and landed in the living room.

"Oh girls, just in time," she quickly glanced up at the pair, "Hermione dear, would you start making some bread for the stew?"

Molly Weasley always made dinner by hand, something that Hermione appreciated much more than Ginny. She was used to it, and Ginny couldn't understand why making dinner manually would make it taste any different. The kitchen was unusually quiet and Hermione could tell that Mrs. Weasley knew something was going on, but she tried to ignore it.

"So how was Diagon Alley today? I remember taking you, Ginny, to get your school supplies… such wonderful memories…"

Ginny laughed, "It was packed with eleven year olds running everywhere."

"Molly, did you hear about Professor Snape going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned, changing the conversation to the subject that was really on her mind.

Mr. Weasley paused in the entry way to the kitchen, "Severus? Is alive?"

Hermione looked at the Weasley patriarch, surprised, "Why sir, I would think that you would have already heard about that… it was in the Daily Prophet. It didn't explain much," Hermione started while going to the dining room table to grab the paper that she had left there that morning, "But just said that he would be returning to Hogwarts to teach Potions once more."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over to the page that Hermione was pointing to with a picture of Snape sitting at the head table in the Great Hall, not making eye contact, "Did it say how he survived?" Mr. Weasley asked, taking the Daily Prophet from Hermione to read for himself… he obviously was shocked.

"Arthur?" Molly looked at the worried expression of her husband.

Just then, a blast of green smoke came through the dining room and Harry, Ron, George, and Percy flew out of the fireplace one by one.

"Bloody hell, Harry you were brilliant!" George congratulated, obviously hearing or seeing something that those at home had not.

"Oh shove off," Ron's voice came bitterly.

The boys stopped to see Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staring at them in the kitchen with wide eyes… not expecting all the boys at once.

"Harry!" Ginny almost skipped to the young war hero and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "How was your first day?"

"Brilliant," He replied quickly, hugging her back, it seemed to be true.

Ron laughed bitterly, "You could have told me there was an enchantment with spiders on the course, Harry. You did go before me!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "If I told you Ron, how would you ever be on your guard when something unexpected happened? And besides, I told you, it was a Boggart, not real a spider! I never had them on my course…"

"Oh Ron, stop arguing! Dinner is almost ready!" Hermione chided, happily.

All the boys smiled, and it seemed that their stomachs were growling heavily as well but Harry still wasn't ready to settle down just yet, it seemed, "Mrs. Weasley? Do we have enough time for a quick game of Quidditch outside?"

Mrs. Weasley turned around from her pot of stew and smiled, "If you do it quickly, supper is almost finished! We don't want it to get cold!"

Ginny sprang out of the kitchen and outside following George and Ron, pulling Harry along with her, "Finally! Let's go Harry!"

Hermione smiled, Ginny hated cooking and was looking for any excuse to get out of it, "Molly, I think they will have enough time to play a good game while we finish up." She turned back to what she was doing and lost herself in the simple art of preparing a meal… it was almost as calming as making a potion.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she had risen early and readied herself for her trip that day to Hogwarts. Stepping into the Weasley's fireplace, Hermione grabbed some floo powder and quickly called, "McGonagall's office!"<p>

As Hermione appeared in the large hearth in Dumbledore's old quarters, so many memories came flooding into her mind, and she knew that Hogwarts was where she needed to be. She stepped out, wiping the soot that powdered her robes lightly. It seemed that McGonagall wasn't present but this did not deter Hermione as she glanced up around her and found the painting of the old Headmaster she had been searching for.

"Hello Miss Granger!" Dumbledore's painting quietly smiled, seeming happy to see her.

"Professor." Hermione smiled back.

"How are Mister Potter and Weasley doing these days?" he pushed his half moon spectacles up the bridge of his nose, trying to get a better look at Hermione.

"Wonderful, they just started their internships at the Auror Office."

Dumbledore laced his fingers in his lap and looked thoughtfully at Hermione, "And may I ask why you aren't joining them today? Such talent should not be used for something trivial."

Hermione smiled up at her old Headmaster, "I would rather teach here, Professor. Hogwarts is my home and I would love to keep it that way."

"Ah, I figured you would never end up at the Ministry. You are right, Miss Granger, Hogwarts needs the finest witches and wizards to teach to future generations. I am fully confident that Minerva will agree."

She bowed her head down, wringing her hands together, "Professor?"

The painting smiled down on her, "Yes?"

"Why did you not tell us about Snape watching out for Harry, Ron and I all those years… most of the time we believed him to be the enemy… if we only knew then what we knew now… I would have treated him so much better." She could not make eye contact with the painting before her, she seemed too ashamed.

She was sure that Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling just as she always remembered, "You know, I believe that Severus wanted that to be private. I asked him to watch of Mister Potter and he did… but he included you and Mister Weasley as well for reasons I am not completely sure of."

Hermione looked up at a contemplative Dumbledore, "I just wish we knew… perhaps we could have been there earlier to help him…"

"He is alive and well now, Miss Granger, that is all that matters."

Hermione could hear footsteps up the stairs and she turned, "What a surprise! Miss Granger it is so good to see you!" Professor McGonagall was happily surprised to see her prized pupil in her office once more.

Hermione smiled, "It's wonderful to see you too, Professor."

McGonagall seated herself at her desk and motioned for Hermione to follow suit in the chairs in front, facing the Head Mistress. Hermione obeyed and tucked her robes beneath her. The elder witch moved some papers around her desk before speaking, "And to what do I owe this great pleasure, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sat herself on the edge of the seat, "Well, Professor, I saw your ad in the Daily Prophet about acquiring an apprenticeship here for your Transfiguration class. I believe I am qualified and I received Outstandings in the subject. I would love it if I could once again call the castle my _home_."

Professor McGonagall stiffened, "Why Miss Granger… how wonderful for you to feel that way. I expected you to start your training as an Auror with Mister Potter and Mister Weasley. I was not expecting you to come back, although I have to say I am extremely happy that you did. Do you have your NEWTs results that I could take a look at?"

Smiling brightly, Hermione whipped out a sheet of parchment that held her grades in her classes and every other years' final test results. She handed it to the Head Mistress who nervously took it from her.

McGonagall adjusted her glasses to read the paper, "It seems you have O's in all your classes, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, excited, "Professor, do you think I can fill in for Transfiguration? I feel like that is where I would be best suited."

As Hermione leaned onto McGonagall's desk, waiting for a response, the older woman just sighed, "I'm sorry Miss Granger. Someone has already taken the offer." She took off her glasses and set them down next to Hermione's sheet of test scores.

The younger witch looked confused, "Isn't there something you can do? I was your best student Professor! Who took the job?"

Sighing McGonagall folded her hands beneath her chin, tiredly, "I cannot go back on my word, Miss Granger, I am sorry."

Hermione sank back in her chair, looking defeated. She had put all of her hopes into getting the position, even though she had just found out about it the day before, and now they seemed crushed, "Professor….who is it?" she whispered, disappointed.

McGonagall seemed to be rather fidgety and more nervous than usual but Hermione shook it off, "Miss Cho Chang. My apologies that you weren't here sooner but she came just yesterday morning enquiring after it, and since I assumed you would want to go into another profession, I gladly accepted her into my program."

Hermione slumped over and bowed her head, "I see. It's just that I can't remember the last time Hogwarts was offering an opportunity like this… I think I remember hearing about one last right before the chamber of secrets disaster in my second year."

McGonagall frowned, truly sorry that her brightest pupil would not get the position she so rightfully deserved but she knew better. The one post that Hermione would excel in above all else had been reserved solely for her. She sighed, bluffing to make her favorite student feel better, "There is still a chance that Miss Chang may not want to teach once she becomes involved in the internship. I have had many people back out before finishing."

Hermione wasn't convinced and didn't look up.

"Miss Granger," she started, changing the subject rather quickly to the more important matter, "if you love Hogwarts as much as you say you do, then you not teaching Transfiguration would be but a small, trivial matter. Am I right?"

Hermione looked confused, "Professor?"

McGonagall continued, "If you say that Hogwarts is where you belong, and you just want to teach, then any subject would do, yes?"

She nodded hesitantly but honestly.

"Professor Snape is offering his first apprenticeship. Never before has he ever offered anything of the sort. It is quite a rare find indeed and I should think that if you love this place as much as I do, then apprenticing in Potions, until Miss Chang decides what the future holds for her, would not bother you at all, would it?"

Hermione tilted her head, "You are still offering me to stay?"

McGonagall shook her head in ascent, "Miss Granger I do believe that you would do great things as a Potions Teacher."

She was shocked! Apprentice under Professor Severus Snape? She had never thought about the idea before, "Professor… Why would Snape be offering an apprenticeship? He is not planning on leaving, is he?"

The older witch shook her head, "I think it is time that Severus got the job that he has always wanted… he has certainly earned it as well-"

"Defense against the Dark Arts?" Hermione finished, shocked that her old Potions Master would finally get to teach his favorite subject.


	2. Overcoming the War

**Hey all! I'm so excited to start this story! I have loved Snape since… forever pretty much and hope that you guys will love my story as much as I do. Just FYI: I love criticism, mind you, not flaming reviews… just constructive criticism. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so if you have any suggestions, let me know! I am trying to stay as true as I can to the movies' characters. Emma Watson, Alan Rickman, Rupert Grint, etc…. so the more you read the dialogue and you can hear the actors' voices in your head, the better job I am doing! So if anyone wants to give suggestions on more character-like dialogue or actions, just let me know! Remember this is based on the MOVIES' HP characters! Although the story itself is very OOC, I am trying to keep personalities in character!**

**ALSO! This takes place a year after the war… so im progressing the story at a point where MOST of the characters have somewhat moved on with their lives like Harry and Ron getting jobs! Thanks so much! PLEASE REVIEW! You are my inspiration to keep writing as this is my first HP fanfic!**

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked as he saw her face when she walked into the room that evening. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the floor playing wizard's chess and Ron was playing with the snitch that Dumbledore had given Harry the year before.

"Oh no Hermione…" Ginny stood up from her game and walked over to her friend, "Did you not get the job?"

Hermione plopped on the bed next to Ron, "Well sort of."

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave her a small squeeze just as Mr. Weasley always did to Mrs. Weasley, "What happened 'Mione?"

She shrugged, not knowing how to explain her trip that day to Hogwarts, "Well I got an apprenticeship…"

"Oh congrats Hermione! We knew you could do it! Checkmate, I believe I just won, Gin." Harry smiled smugly, almost as evilly as Draco, while his queen destroyed her knight.

Ginny glanced back at the rubble that was once her new chess set that Hermione had bought her for her birthday, "Great," she rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of her friend, "So if you got the job then why the long face?"

Hermione bowed her head, wringing her hands once again as she had done in Professor McGonagall's office, "I was given an apprenticeship… just not the one I was hoping for…"

Ginny cocked her head, "But as long as you're at Hogwarts, does it really matter what subject you will be teaching?"

Ron smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a friendly nudge trying to cheer her up, "Yeah 'Mione, any apprenticeship you have you will do great in," he paused thoughtfully, "Unless of course you are apprenticing under Snape which would be bloody miserable, but no Potions Master from Hogwarts has ever taken an apprentice so you're safe!"

Hermione bowed her head even lower, Ron always knew how to make a situation worse, and he kept on, thinking he was cheering her up, "So who are you apprenticing under?"

She kept quiet as Harry also decided to join in on the conversation; he turned around on the floor watching his girlfriend try to cheer Hermione up. Harry laughed, "You are not serious are you?"

Ron was confused, as always, "What do you mean, mate, she hasn't even answered yet."

Harry tried to contain himself but the laughter started coming in rolls, Ginny retreated from Hermione and flicked Harry in the head to get him to stop, it worked. He cleared his throat and sat up, "Ron I think Hermione's silence answers enough." He snickered and snorted while Ginny covered his mouth, apologetically as Hermione glared at Harry.

"Thanks for the support, Harry."

Ron finally understood, "Wait, how is that possible? Why is Snape giving an apprenticeship in the first place? Not to mention you are a Gryffindor… and also muggleborn, no offense, 'Mione. Just doesn't seem very 'Snape-like' to me."

She put her head in her hands, embarrassed and horrified, "Snape was given the opportunity by McGonagall to finally teach Defense against the Dark Arts once he found a suitable replacement which meant he needed to find an apprentice willing to work under him to learn how to teach Potions. I was the only one qualified and reluctantly willing to work with him."

Ron screwed up his face in a look of what Hermione could only read as disgust, "Who would honestly want to work with that thick-headed greasy git?"

Hermione playfully slapped his leg, "Oh Ronald, be nice… he did save our lives countless of times… without Snape we probably wouldn't have come out of the war in one piece."

"Don't remind me." Ron shivered, grabbing Hermione's hand in his, "Mum made Ginny, George and I write apology letters to Snape this morning for everything we did to him…"

Harry sniggered at the last comment Ron made, having been there when Mrs. Weasley demanded an apology for Professor Snape.

Leaning back onto the bed, Ron rested his head on his folded hands, letting Hermione free to remove her shoes and cloak, to get comfortable, "Gosh Hermione… Apprentice to Severus Snape… how long do you plan to be under his beck and call?"

She sighed frustrated as she threw her shoe at Ron's head but missed.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione!" Ron jumped up, not expecting something to be thrown at him.

She smiled sweetly being satisfied with her boyfriend's reaction as she sat on the corner of the bed, sitting cross-legged, "A normal apprenticeship at Hogwarts, according to McGonagall is two years… but who knows with Professor Snape. McGonagall says that the teacher decides when the apprentice is ready."

Harry stood up leading Ginny towards her bed that Ron and Hermione were occupying; "Move over," he pushed Ron out of the way so they could join their friends, "So when do you start 'Mione?"

"Well," Hermione shifted her position towards Harry and Ginny, ignoring Ron's complaints at almost being shoved off the bed, "I suppose whenever I get a letter from Snape. I'm not sure yet how I will be getting to Hogwarts with my entire luggage… the train is for students and I am almost positive that Snape will want to prepare me for classes before the start of the term."

Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione, "This means that you can help me in Potions even more! I'm so excited! I'll get to see you in class!"

As the days passed, Hermione found herself waiting around at the Burrow for an owl from Professor Snape. Her days seemed to fall into a routine, wake Ginny up to start breakfast for the family with Mrs. Weasley, see the boys off to work, read a book or two outside while Ginny practiced her Quidditch, make supper for the boys to come home to, sit around for an hour or two with Harry, Ron, and Ginny… and occasionally George if he had the time, and then go to bed. This routine made up her whole month of July and half of August. Neville and Luna had been invited over by Ginny to visit for lunch, which made Hermione so excited that something "new" would happen. She grew tired of the Burrow… and would sit near the windows all day.

Hermione had decided to accept her apprenticeship with a positive attitude instead of pining over someone else's position just as she saw Snape do throughout her years at Hogwarts. But as the days passed, she became more and more discouraged… only a week left before the start of term and she still had heard nothing from the Potions Master.

"Are the warbles bothering you today Hermione?" Luna asked, waking up Hermione out of her reverie.

"What? Oh no… just thinking…" Hermione tried to shake off her worried look but nothing could get past Luna. She stood up from the window sill she was sitting on.

"Hey Hermione, congratulations on your apprenticeship at Hogwarts, that's great to hear!" Neville gave Hermione a half hug and smiled toothily at her.

She smiled back, half-heartedly, "Thanks I am excited to be going back."

Neville shuddered, "I may be a Gryffindor but I have to admit that I am still scared out of my mind by Professor Snape. So I wish you good luck and try to think of happy thoughts." He grabbed her hand warmly and squeezed it with a smile.

"So I hear you two are engaged?" Ginny got right down to the gossip, as always.

Luna turned from Hermione and smiled at Ginny, holding her left hand for Ginny to inspect the ring that Neville had gotten for her, "Yes, once I graduate we want to be married on the school grounds."

Neville blushed, "I thought it would be nice to have a reception in one of the empty green houses near the Herbology classrooms."

Hermione was shocked, "When did this happen? Oh congratulations Luna!" she pulled her airy friend into a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you two!" Hermione let go of Luna and pulled Neville in for a big hug as well.

Luna shook her head, "I was thinking the astronomy tower would be a good place to have the wedding… won't be near as many barnilbeys bothering the guests."

Neville just smiled at his soon-to-be bride and grabbed her hand, "We haven't really figured it out yet."

Hermione smiled at the couple, perhaps she and Ron could end up like those two, "How is your grandmother doing?"

Neville shook his head, "Not the best… the war has really done a number on her…"

Luna joined in, "I think that a lot of people are trying to forget that the war ever happened rather than to accept it and move on…"

"You are so much wiser than you know Luna," Hermione mused at the younger witch, "I know Harry just wants to move on and have a normal life with Ginny… and Ron seems pretty happy and content with how things have been turning out. It almost seems as if nothing happened."

Luna tilted her head and smiled knowingly at Hermione.

"Oh who am I kidding, I guess I am the one who is pretending that it never happened." Hermione sat down on one of the old couches in the living room.

Ginny grabbed some tea and came back with it, "Don't worry 'Mione, mum and dad are having a hard time too… losing Fred has really been taking its toll. I think everyone would rather forget than to realize what truly happened. Either way, everything is so much more cheerful around here… that whether or not everyone has accepted the truth, it is so much better than how it used to be."

"I don't know Gin, it seems so fake to me," Neville spoke quietly.

Luna glanced at her fiancé and smiled, trying to lighten up the subject; "Now I think the warbles have come to pester you!"

After Neville and Luna left, Hermione heard Ginny run up the stairs with sobs. She buried her face in her hands not knowing what to do. It had been a year since the war, and Hogwarts was finally reopening after a half of a year of renovations and new additions added onto the castle. Hermione had placed her hopes in the school raising everyone's spirits again… she foolishly believed that Hogwarts was the solution to all of their problems… and she had a hunch that Ginny believed it too. Harry never talked about the war and Hermione believed that Ginny attempted to bottle it up as well as Harry did… but Harry had come to accept everything while he was still fighting Voldemort and Ginny had not had that revelation yet. Hermione grimaced, she had not fully accepted it either… everything had changed… so many people died but even more changed to completely different characters that she could hardly recognize. Even Neville seemed to be older than his age… he seemed so much more mature, less clumsy, and, at least to Hermione, miserable. Not his life with Luna, of course, she was his north star… the love of his life, but with the world around him.

"Ginny?" Hermione opened up her bedroom door slowly to find her friend face down on the bed, her flaming red hair sprawled out like a wild fire.

She hesitantly looked up pathetically at Hermione, "Yeah?" she sniveled.

Hermione sat on the side of the bed and wrapped her best friend in a tight, long hug. Ginny began to sob into her shoulder, "It's not fair! Why did Fred have to die? Why did Lupin and Tonks have to die? I don't understand how Harry can just move on… what happened that night, Hermione? You know him better than anyone else does… How can he just accept everything that has happened and be perfectly content with his life… I always try to put on a front, to be like him so he doesn't have to worry… he has worried over everyone his whole life… the last thing he needs is to worry about his little girlfriend…"

Hermione hushed her softly, she broke the hug and had Ginny look at her, "That's what Harry does best, Gin. He loves everyone and worries about everyone… and most of all he protects them. He loves you… I was never told what happened that night between Voldemort and Harry… I guess I didn't want to know, really. But Ginny, just talk to Harry, he is not a closed book. He will answer whatever you want and will be there for you through all your struggles… Harry is a good man, the best, in fact. He will help you through this."

Ginny stared at her hands, "You don't think he would be upset with me if he found out?"

Hermione smile and wiped a tear off Ginny's perfectly made up face, "Would he be upset?" Hermione hugged her friend back to her, "If I know Harry, I'm sure he already knows that you haven't gotten over everything from the war. And I'm almost positive that Harry hasn't either. The difference between you two is that Harry has accepted what has happened… and embraces a new life. It doesn't mean that he is over everything and every death."

Ginny smiled up at Hermione, wiping more of her tears, smearing some makeup, "He is really strong, isn't he?"

Hermione grinned and squeezed Ginny's hand lovingly, "The strongest."

That night, when Harry had arrived home, which was always before Ron; Ginny had asked him if they could talk and they had been outside on the porch for the majority of the night. Hermione knocked on Ron's door hesitantly. She was sure he was still sleeping. Hermione knocked harder and opened the door; he was sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep; his training was really physically exhausting for both Ron and Harry. The boys had been going to bed sooner each night and Hermione had to wonder how Harry was holding up, staying awake that late at night with an emotionally unstable Ginny with him.

"Ronald." Hermione shook Ron's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shot up, staring shocked at Hermione.

She smiled weakly and lit a candle with her wand, "Sorry for frightening you."

Ron tried to shake it off, "I wasn't scared… you just surprised me."

Hermione hugged Ron tightly, "Do you think we will ever be able to move one from the war?"

Ron yawned and rubbed Hermione's back, "Yeah I do. It just takes time 'Mione. Maybe when you start your job at Hogwarts, you might be able to forget about the war and start remembering the good old days at school."

Hermione let go of Ron, "I doubt it… if anything I will have to face the facts… I am going to be stuck with Professor Snape for the term… Oh I honestly don't know what I'm going to do…"

Ron sighed, laying back down, pulling Hermione with him, he yawned again, "Then let Harry get you back the apprenticeship to be an auror so you can be with us."

She sat up straight, Hermione Granger never ran away from a challenge, "No, Ron! Don't you know me at all?" She looked down at the youngest Weasley boy who was fast asleep again.

Hermione decided not to push it with him. His job was taking up any free time he had to think about the war, "He is so lucky." She whispered as she exited his room and walked back into her own, "I have a feeling I will be reliving the war for my whole apprenticeship." She sighed as she lay down and fell asleep in an uneasy rest.


	3. Shoes

**Hey! Thanks for the suggestions! Please keep them coming! I finally have Snape in this chapter! I know it hasn't been too interesting without him… sorry! Let me know what you think of him! Oh and I have been forgetting to put a disclaimer down… my bad…**

**I don't own HP in any shape or form… if I did Snape would still be alive and well!**

"Thank you so much Molly, I really do appreciate you letting me use the Ford." Hermione gave her a hug goodbye and climbed into the flying car.

"That's all of your bags…" George patted the trunk of the car, happy with his arrangement of the many trunks that held Hermione's belongings; he climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition to start the car, "Are you ready to go on the wildest ride you've ever been on?"

Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes, "Oh George let's not get ourselves into the same situation that Harry and Ron found themselves in!"

He laughed to himself and pressed the invisibility button, "I can do much more damage than they can!"

She laughed along with him, secretly hoping he was not serious. Hermione had a terrible fear of heights and consequently hated to fly on brooms and was hoping that the ride to Hogwarts in the Weasley's flying Ford Anglia wouldn't end up being a bad experience. She gripped the door handle slightly as George backed the car up, put it in drive and lifted off, all the while counting down as the muggles did when they sent the ships to space… or at least that is what his father had told him.

"Five… four…" George was nearing closer to the end when he decided he would floor the gas pedal and scare Hermione out of her seat.

Hermione, however was not amused, "George please… be reasonable about this…"

"Three… two…" George lifted his gaze to Hermione who was clutching to the seat of the car and the door handle for dear life, he smiled… "Are you ready, 'Mione?"

She shut her eyes, "You know I hate fly-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

"One! Blast off!" George punched the gas as hard as he could and steered the car upwards into the night sky.

After George settled down and decided he was going to make a smooth ride for the rest of the trip, Hermione finally let her grip go from the handle. She punched George's arm playfully and smiled, "I should've known you would try something like that."

"So can you explain why we are heading to Hogwarts the night before the start of term…" George asked, trying to pass the time but genuinely interested in his little brother's girlfriend's story.

Hermione sighed and rested her head against the cool glass window, staring up at the night sky, "I grew tired of waiting for an owl that I realized would never come… so last minute car ride to Hogwarts so I wouldn't have to unpack everything the night that all the students would be arriving."

"Oh sure… I think the real story is that you knew you could never resist my charm, so naturally, made up a wild story to get you and I alone in the middle of the night." He claimed, jokingly.

She laughed whole heartedly, George always brought out the best in people, "That's exactly it. I'm so relieved you have caught on."

After an hour of comfortable silence, the red headed twin spoke up, "So… is it true that you will be apprenticing under Snape? That won't be fun at all…"

Hermione picked her head up from the glass window once more and looked over at Ron's older brother, "Yes I will be… and I have a feeling that you are exactly right. Professor Snape was supposed to send for me so I could prepare myself before all the students arrived… but I guess he didn't bother because I never got word from for a month and a half."

Hermione was sure it was almost midnight by the time they reached the castle and to prove her point, George nor she, could even tell if anyone was inhabiting the large school for there were no lights on inside. She slumped down in her seat as George pulled into the back lawn near the clock tower and courtyard; she had an unnerving feeling that she wasn't welcome there. She shook her thoughts, Hogwarts was her new home! No matter what Snape did, he couldn't scare her away from the one place that she felt like she belonged!

Putting the car in park and turning off the invisibility charm on the car, George opened his door and started to unload all of Hermione's belongings that were stashed in the trunk. Hermione stepped out of the car and stretched, her body was sore from sitting for so long. She had almost forgotten about Crookshanks who was seated in the back of the car until she felt a lump of fur trying to attach itself to her robes, not wanting to get left behind,

"Crookshanks!" Hermione was startled and was finally successful in removing Crookshanks from herself. The cat seemed spooked about something so Hermione decided to hold him while George was finishing unloading.

"And what may I ask are you two doing out here? Oh dear Mrs. Norris… I do think they are in trouble."

Hearing that old cranky voice, Hermione and George turned to find Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris at the entryway to the courtyard, holding up a lantern and just watching them. Hermione called out to him, not wanting him to think that they were intruders,

"Mr. Filch! It's me Hermione Granger! George was just helping me here because I have an apprenticeship this year-"

Mr. Filch smiled his nasty smile, "I think Professor Snape should handle this!" he walked off with his cat trailing behind, thinking that if he could get Snape to deal with them, they would get into loads of trouble… he always loved getting students into mischief and catching them in the act of doing something, particularly at night, that they shouldn't be. Hermione sighed and guessed that, in her case; even past students from Hogwarts had to deal with the wrath of Filch, the caretaker.

"Don't worry Hermione… he is harmless to you now." George patted his younger friend on the shoulder.

She snorted, "Filch, maybe. But it has only just begun with Snape."

At that moment, both Hermione and George stood up a little straighter, becoming silent, listening to something rustle in the grass. They were so much more on guard after the war than even Hermione would admit… the littlest noises would just set her off.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione whispered.

George nodded, saying nothing.

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered hurriedly and she heard more footsteps in the lawn that were getting nearer. Once she saw what the scampering was, she laughed and George relaxed.

"Seems we are a little too paranoid these days, huh 'Mione?"

She grinned down at the house elves that brought a trolley with them and were now stacking Hermione's entire luggage on, "Sorry to wake you guys up,"

One of the smaller house elves, who looked uncannily like Dobby, gave a shy smile, "Tis nothing, miss. That's what we are here for!"

As the elves started rolling her things away Hermione decided to follow until a larger house elf stopped her, "Miss Granger is to stay here until Mister Snape arrives."

And with that, they took off again, leaving Hermione in the dark with George a ways away behind her with the car. She turned around and made her way back to him,

"You don't have to stay here, George. I know you have work in the morning and Professor Snape is on his way to come get me." She leaned against the car for support, not wanting to be confronted by the most feared teacher in Hogwarts who also happened to save her life more times than she was willing to count.

He shook his head, "Nah 'Mione I wanna make sure you're safe so Ron doesn't have my head."

She sighed, "Where was Ron tonight, anyways?"

"Beats me, I think Gin said he went out to dinner with an old friend… Finnigan I think?" He popped a large muggle gum ball in his mouth and started to chew… Hermione smiled and remembered how much Fred used to love them too.

"Well at least Ginny and Harry were able to see me off."

George cleared his throat, hinting to Hermione to not forget him.

"And of course you, George!" she smiled and nudged him with her elbow. He always made Hermione feel so much better when she was having a hard time.

Finally able to talk again through his large, now thoroughly chewed, piece of gum in his mouth, George folded his arms and crossed his legs, leaning against the car, and looked thoughtfully at Hermione, "So what are your intentions with Ron?"

Hermione just laughed, "My intentions?"

"Yeah," George readjusted his position against the car, "Do you plan on marrying him and have kids like Fleur and Bill?"

Hermione became somewhat uncomfortable about the topic and stood up from the car, "I'm not exactly sure… to be honest. Ron has always been there for me… but after the kiss in the chamber of secrets… we really haven't done anything even close to that intimate since." She bowed her head, feeling awkward talking to George about something so personal. This was usually a topic for her and Ginny.

"Ah I see. Do you love him?"

Hermione looked astounded at the twin behind her, "I don't have to answer to you!"

"Just answer my question, simple yes or no will do."

Hermione couldn't speak… she would open her mouth to talk but nothing would come out.

"It seems you are not the only Weasley who can't park a car properly." A low voice speaking menacingly and slowly echoed behind her. She knew it only belonged to one person… and one person only.

Hermione mentally thanked him though that he had saved her before she had to answer to George, "Professor Snape!" Hermione tried to smile, all the while a small tinge of fear rose in her, the same fear she always experienced in his presence.

He stopped in front of her; just staring at her like he had never met her. Hermione hated it when she made eye contact with him, she could never read his expressions. Ever.

"I do believe you are late, Miss Granger." Snape broke the eye contact and glanced at George, "You're still here?"

George figured it was time for him to go; he hugged Hermione quickly and got back into the car. He honked twice at Hermione and Snape as he was lifting off as a sort of goodbye that only he could give.

"Please, sir, how am I late when you never sent me an owl, informing me when to come?" Hermione looked up at her old Potions Master, frustrated.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Do I need to tell you when to do everything Miss Granger? I thought you would have figured that out by now, you being such a 'smart witch'" he mocked her.

She looked down at her hands, no one could make Hermione Granger speechless except for Professor Snape, "I just thought-"

"Yes?" Snape prodded her along.

"Uh- nevermind." She blushed, "You must have been woken up by Filch because of me, I am sorry. You must be very tired. If you could tell me where my quarters will be, I will gladly let you retire." She kept her head down, not wanting to look up at the man before her.

"It's nothing Miss Granger, follow me." He said in his monotonous voice.

After climbing a few flight of stairs, Hermione found herself in front of the fat lady portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room, "Sir?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Just stay in the dormitories for the night and I shall have your things moved to the teachers' quarters in the morning."

She looked embarrassed as Snape said the password and the painting flew open, "Good night, Miss Granger." He said shortly as he retreated towards the stair case.

She turned around, trying to gather all of her Gryffindor courage that she supposedly had, although in Snape's presence… she wasn't sure she had any, "Professor?"

He turned around sharply and had an annoyed look on his face, or at least she thought he did, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Thank you…" she whispered, holding onto the painting's frame for support.

"For?" he questioned.

Hermione glanced up at him and made eye contact once again, he had the darkest eyes she had ever seen, "For everything you have down for Ron, Harry and I. I never thought I would have gotten the chance to say this…"

Snape just looked at her, waiting to see if she would continue. She didn't.

"Good night, Professor." She turned abruptly, deciding not to say anymore and walked into the common room and left Snape behind.

The next morning, Hermione was woken up by house elves taking all of her belongings out of the girl's dormitories, "What's going on?" she yawned, sleepily.

"We are preparing your living quarters requested by Mister Snape, Miss." The Dobby look-alike smiled sweetly at her.

"What time is it?" she asked, confused and sat up. She realized she was still in her robes and hadn't bothered to change.

"Quarter past five, Miss."

Hermione was stunned; Snape wanted her up at five in the morning? She moaned and got out of bed and opened the last trunk that the elves were trying to fit on the trolley, "Sorry I need some clothes."

The house elves waited impatiently for her to find a suitable outfit for her first day of work, which took quite a while.

"Ah here is it!" she smiled at the house elves and shut her trunk, letting them take it away.

She climbed up the spiral stairs from the girls' dormitories where a dressing room was tucked away. The room had mirrors surrounding three of four walls for the girls to be able to do their hair and makeup at small vanities. Hermione slipped her robes off and her muggle clothes underneath and began pulling on a tight, black pencil skirt that hit her waist and went conservatively down to her knees. She slipped on a loose, charcoal grey cotton blouse that she tucked into her skirt. She wrapped a large belt around her waist to finish the outfit and sat down at one of the many vanities to do something about her hair.

Realizing she didn't have her wand on her, she ran quickly back down to the dormitories, snatched it up off of the nightstand next to her now perfectly made bed, and ran back up the stairs. She decided some glamour charms were the best choice on a tight schedule, although if she had had the time, she preferred to do her hair and makeup by hand, the muggle way. She muttered some charms and her frizzy hair calmed down to soft waves that fell down her back. Her makeup was magically appearing as she decided she needed to put on her shoes. Although she loved to be casual, she did need to dress appropriately for her new apprenticeship. If she had it her way, she would have loved to throw on a pair of jeans, pin up her hair and be done with it all, but she knew better. If she tried to pull something like that, Professor Snape would surely disapprove and let her hear about it all day.

Not that Hermione cared about impressing her Professor; she just wanted to get through the day in one piece. She knew she was probably late, although he had failed to specify the given time he wanted her up, so she didn't want to start anything else that he could hold against her.

"Where are my shoes?" She ran downstairs and looked underneath her bed, "Oh no… those house elves took them in my trunk!" she slumped down on the floor next to her bed, looking defeated. Hermione Granger never forgot anything! So why now?

She stood up and grabbed her wand and decided to attempt to catch up to the house elves. Hermione ran through the common room, out of the port hole of a door that the painting covered, and down the moving flights of stairs. The stone underneath her feet was freezing! She was surprised how cold it was given that they were in the middle of August. Once the staircases stopped, Hermione ran through one of the corridors that she knew house elves used often, thanks to Harry's Marauder's Map and her fascination with house elves from her fourth year.

There was no sign of the elves anywhere. Thinking quickly, for that was what she was best at, she decided that the teacher's quarters had to be on the first level with the Great Hall. She figured that if they weren't teaching, they were always found on the first floor either in their offices or just roaming the hallways and courtyards. As she made her way back to the staircases, she quickly skipped steps in her quest to find the house elves and her belongings.

As she entered the first floor's corridor from the staircases, she heard a low voice that she recognized very clearly… Snape. Hermione hid behind one of the columns in the hallway and prayed that he wouldn't find her. She thought for sure the Snape would be in the dungeons in the potions classroom. She sighed quietly, trying to go unnoticed as she heard his voice growing closer. After hearing everything go quiet once more, Hermione decided it was safe to go after the house elves once more. No sooner did she turn to continue running down the hallway when she ran into something tall, black and warm.

She stumbled backwards a bit and caught herself before falling. Hermione glanced up at the object that blocked her way…

"Professor…" She had done it now.

"Miss Granger…" Snape crossed his arms with a look of disgust on his face, "Are you bold enough to not only be late for your apprenticeship, rudely run into a teacher, not to mention hiding from one as well, and then decide to show up with no shoes on?"

Hermione folded her hands behind her back, her face bright red as Professor Snape made a circle around her, "My.. my… the insufferable know-it-all is once again speechless."

She avoided his gazed and remained silent.

"You have to be _the most_ incompetent apprentice that Hogwarts has ever had."

"Sir," Hermione squeaked, "The house elves took my trunk that held my shoes… I was merely trying to get them before showing up so that I could be ready to start my apprenticeship."

Snape scoffed, "Really? By the way you are dressed proves to me otherwise."

Hermione looked down at her outfit, not understanding what was wrong with it, "Sir?"

Snape circled her again, "Do you really think you can organize my potions closet in… this?" He pulled at the arm of her shirt with distaste.

Looking away, Hermione tried to hold back her tears, "I just wanted to look nice for my first day."

She ran back up the stairs, leaving Professor Snape in the middle of the first floor corridor. She couldn't believe she agreed to apprentice under Severus Snape… the most emotionless and heartless bastard she had ever met.


	4. Lesson Learned

Hermione stopped herself from climbing the stairs up to the Gryffindor common room. She had run away crying too many times and she needed to face her problems head on like Harry always did. She took a deep breath, and with all the pride she had, walked back to Professor Snape who was watching her every move. Of course she couldn't meet his gaze but she kept her head up until she reached her Potions Master.

"I would appreciate it if you could take me to my room now." She wiped her tears on the back of her hand. Luckily, Snape did not say a word but turned to lead her to her new home. She followed his quick pace with some difficulty; the Potions Master was much taller than Hermione.

As Snape led Hermione through a large landscape painting of the black lake next to Hogwarts, he muttered, "Finite Immendo."

It seemed that the teachers all had a common room that they shared for Hermione spotted Professor McGonagall entertaining Cho Chang with a cup of tea, small smiles plastered on their faces. She noticed the teacher and apprentice catch sight of them walking in and stared with wide eyes at her tear stained face, following the intimidating Professor Snape. He did not seem like he was in much of a good mood that day but Hermione knew that if she gave up too quickly, which she always vowed never to do, then she would lose his respect for her as his student and hopefully, if he wanted to keep her, his apprentice.

There were two spiral staircases at the far end of the common room, one led up, and the other led down. Snape turned to Hermione to make sure she was following him, after his glance, he continued to walk towards the spiraling staircase that must have led to the dungeons. She followed after him into what led to a long dark corridor with two doors opposite of each other and one door facing the entrance that she assumed led to either the Slytherin Common Room or the Potions Classroom, Hermione hoped it was the latter. He led her to the door on the right and opened it for Hermione to enter. As soon as she walked past the threshold into her own private quarters, she heard the door slam shut behind her. She flinched slightly but made her way through a small living room and walked into her new bedroom. Her belongings were all unpacked in the dressers and closet. She saw the shoes that she had been so desperate to find and laughed bitterly at them.

"Well you're useless to me now." Hermione sat on her bed.

She needed to pull herself together, she needed to play along with Snape or she knew she would never be able to have a chance at teaching, so long as Cho was still apprenticing with McGonagall. She sighed and leaned back, she just needed to relax. She would not give up and prove Snape right about his comment that he made earlier that she was incompetent.

Hermione stood up and slipped off her clothes and found old ripped up pair of shorts and a large, oversized T-shirt that she used for painting back at home when she was living with her parents. Walking into the bathroom, Hermione summoned a hair clip from her belongings set on the vanity. She quickly parted her hair on the far right side, swept up her side bangs behind her ear and twisted her hair into the clip. A small trestle of curl fell out of the clip on the left side of her hair, helping to frame her face with her bangs. She decided she would leave the makeup on, realizing that she should probably take more care into her appearance now that she was an adult and not just a silly school girl. Although she couldn't really talk since her outfit of choice was more raggedy that even Mr. Filch's attire. She smiled, in the future; she promised herself that she needed to take more care of her appearances.

The sun was fully up, Hermione could tell by the humidity and heat rising in the dungeons. She silently applauded herself for being smart enough to wear light clothing. Hermione could never forget the end of term exams in the Potions room, they were absolutely miserable with the humidity and heat of the oncoming summer. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall in her bedroom, it was seven thirty. Had it really been that long since she had woken up? She shook her head and walked out of the room that Snape had led her into. She saw the door that she had assumed was the Potions Classroom and had tugged at the handle, attempting to open it. Hermione decided to use her wand,

"Alohomora!" she called.

She sighed, frustrated as the door wouldn't budge. Deciding to go the long way, she whipped around and stomped up the steps that led to the teachers' common room, glad to see that Cho and Professor McGonagall were gone. She took a moment to look around; the room was decorated in all the house colors: green, red, blue and yellow. It was an eclectic mismatched room but it screamed warmth and coziness. She hoped to have better experiences there than the one she had had that morning. Pushing the painting open, Hermione walked to the staircases that led down to the dungeons. After a few flights, the humidity and dankness met her with fervor. The familiar hallway that she had walked through so many times in the past with Harry and Ron brought so many warm memories to her… she couldn't help but remember all the times that they would spy on Snape with the invisibility cloak. It seemed that when something went wrong… they figured that it was immediately Snape's fault. She smiled to herself, how wrong they really were.

Hermione had to remind herself that underneath the hard exterior of Snape's character was a kind-hearted man that lived through so much and ultimately determined the outcome of the war by his valiant loyalty to Dumbledore. She kept running these thoughts through her head, trying to eliminate all the fear that was rising in her chest as she pulled open the door to the Potions classroom. Professor Snape never looked up from what he was doing; she assumed he was planning a lesson.

"Leave my breakfast on my desk," he mumbled, figuring Hermione was a house elf.

"Sir?" Hermione folded her hands behind her back, waiting for him to notice her.

He lifted his head to see his former student in her most ragged attire with her hair pulled up lazily, but gracefully. An oversized shirt fell off her shoulder, showing off her petite collarbone. Her shorts were littered with splashes of muggle house paint and were ripped countless of times over, "I thought you wouldn't come back, Miss Granger."

She gulped down an insult that she wanted to throw out and instead walked over to the closet behind Snape, she turned to him before she opened the door, "I am your apprentice Sir, and if the first thing I need to learn is the ingredients you want me to sort through, then I will gladly follow your instructions."

He raised a brow, "Granger why are you so eager to make a fool out of yourself?"

Hermione bit her tongue, "I am just trying to follow your orders, Professor. You told me I shouldn't be dressed up to clean out your potions closet, so here I am…"

Snape stood up quickly out of his seat and towered over Hermione, "Are you trying to be smart with me, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head and met his gaze, trying to remember her earlier thoughts about how Snape was a good man, but at the time… she couldn't remember any reasons why, "No, but as your apprentice, I must do your bidding and become slave to your menial chores that you are too lazy to do!"

She clapped a hand over her mouth… just that morning she was speechless in his presence, and now she couldn't keep her mouth shut with insults wanting to spill out left and right. She smiled to herself, _that's what he gets when he makes a Gryffindor cry_.

"Why you insolent, little-"

"Breakfast is served Mister Snape." A small house elf came in with a tray of enough food to feed two people and Hermione did not fail to notice this but backed away from her now distracted Potions Master and retreated into the closet full of ingredients. She was rather hungry herself but refused to be the one to ask for food in front of him.

_Why had he ordered for two? Did he lie to me and expect me to be back?_ She smiled to herself. Although Snape could be extremely nasty to her, she knew that somewhere… underneath his thick exterior and sheer laziness, she knew that he had a heart, albeit, a small one, but a heart nonetheless.

"Granger," Snape called from his desk, "May I have your wand?"

Hermione clenched her fists… she finally reached the top of the ladder to the highest shelf and had pulled out her wand to do clean up when Snape called her. She ground her teeth but climbed back down, not wanting to anger him again.

"May I ask why, Sir?" she questioned him before handing her prized possession over.

Snape snatched it out of her hands before answering, "You need to organize and clean the closet out by hand."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and sheer anger, "Professor that will take me all day without magic! Don't you want to start prepping me on your lectures? Aren't apprentices supposed to help the professor in lectures and learn how to teach a class?"

His eyebrows raised, "Lower your tone and remember your place, Miss Granger. You are my student."

Hermione balled up her fists and stood up straight, "I _was _your student, Professor."

Snape didn't even look at her as he placed her wand in a drawer in his desk and kept writing out a lesson plan, "An apprentice's purpose is to be taught, so I must disagree with you, Miss Granger, you still are my student for I am still teaching you now."

Silently, with all the strength she could muster, she walked and stomped her way back into the storage closet to start cleaning it out. It took Hermione an hour and a half to clear out all of the vials and jars of ingredients and liquids out of the closet and into the classroom so she could clean all the dust and grime that had built up on the shelves over the year while Hogwarts was uninhabited.

Once the last jar was cleared out, Hermione climbed down the ladder, sweat glittering lightly on her forehead, "Professor, do you have a rag that I can use to clean the shelves with?"

Without giving her a single glance, Snape flicked his wand towards the other side of the room where a cabinet opened, "There is a rag and a bowl that you can fill with water in that cupboard."

Hermione sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "You're not even going to fill the bowl up with water for me?"

Snape stopped writing, "Miss Granger, are you going to interrupt me on a regular basis?"

She blushed, embarrassed at how much attitude she was giving, Snape truly brought out the worst in her, "But-"

He rolled his eyes, "You have much to learn if you haven't caught on by now that you don't have a wand to use. Now I ask you, where is the closest place you can find water?"

"The girl's bathroom…" Hermione muttered and walked to the end of the room, picked up the bowl and sauntered outside of the classroom to fetch some water.

After returning, Hermione brought the bowl and rag into the closet and started wiping and rinsing… over and over again. She had forgotten what it was like to clean the muggle way… she had become too accustomed to her wand and the easy way out. It made her appreciate her ability to use magic when all the muggles couldn't.

"Miss Granger, I hope you are not cleaning with dirty water in your bowl." Snape called ten minutes later.

Hermione was so flustered that she didn't realize the dark brown water splashing around. She sighed, she had almost finished wiping everything down.

"You need to keep refilling with clean water Miss Granger or you will be washing the shelves with liquid dirt." His scolded.

She angrily climbed down the ladder with the bowl and dumped the water down the drains in the classroom and exited to the girls' bathroom once more. She repeated this process for each individual shelf. Why was Snape doing this to her? Was he angry with her? She couldn't understand why he was making her do something so unimportant to the actual subject of Potions when he could have a house elf do it much more quickly than she could… and probably do a better job. She lost herself in her thoughts until she was awoken by Professor Snape calling to her once more,

"I think you need a break now, Miss Granger." It was more of a command to stop rather than a suggestion.

Welcoming it, Hermione climbed down and walked out of the closet to see a desk that had lunch set out for her on it. The breakfast platter still had been untouched since that morning but Hermione was grateful that he had had lunch brought for the two of them, "Thank you Professor."

She sat down to the desk and shoveled the food into her mouth, taking large gulps of pumpkin juice in between bites. Snape stared at her, obviously amused, "Well, well, Miss Granger, you didn't even wash your hands before your stuffed your face like a pig at a Christmas Feast. Not quite the manners one would need to keep up your title."

Hermione looked up at her Potions Master, trying to swallow her mouthful and took another large swig of her pumpkin juice, "Title, sir?"

"Gryffindor Princess?" Snape muttered, sarcastically.

Hermione swallowed hard and wiped her mouth, very unladylike, with her arm. Dirt littered her face and clothes and her hair started to become greasy. She was definitely not a princess today, she mused, smiling, "I guess I'm not what I seem to be."

After Hermione finished her lunch, she decided she would rather sort through the ingredients in the classroom rather than in the dark closet with a candle that was making it sweltering hot. She sat on the floor next to Professor Snape's desk and categorized them by substance, rarity and size. Once put into categories, she then proceeded to alphabetize the ingredients. Some of the labels were fading and Professor Snape had given her some new ones to re-name them clearly. Once she decided that everything was in order and she had to start placing everything back, Snape looked up at her with a face that Hermione could only read as _Are you serious?_

"Have we not learned anything at all? You lack some serious common sense." Snape scolded.

She rolled her eyes, sick of all of his insults and indirect instructions, "What did I do wrong now?" She tucked a stray piece of curl behind her ear and frowned.

Snape stood up and grabbed a vial of wormwood out of her dirty hand, "Do you not see how dusty and filthy these jars are? They need to be cleaned as well."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to count to ten, as she had always instructed Harry and Ron to do when they were angry. She took the vial out of his grasp and sat back down with a new bowl of water and her rag and began to wipe off the hundreds of jars and vials that lay before her. They sat in a more amiable silence than what had previously existed before lunch. Snape didn't seem to be nearly as angry at her as he had this morning.

"Miss Granger?" Snape questioned to his apprentice on the floor next to him.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at her Potions Master, "Yes Professor Snape?"

He didn't look back at her, "I'm curious as to why you wanted to be my apprentice. I was convinced that no one would take up my offer."

He almost looked pleased that she had wanted to take an apprenticeship from him. Hermione bowed her head, her real reason behind her agreeing to be his understudy was not the answer he would want, she knew that for sure, "Well… Hogwarts never offers opportunities like this and I missed the school dearly…"

Snape glanced down at her for short moment, "Clearly, I must have underestimated you, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled wider than she had in a long, long time, "Why Professor, is that an apology?"

He sat up straight and glared at her for a while, "You missed a spot." He gestured towards the jar that she was cleaning.

She rolled her eyes and finished cleaning the containers for the ingredients and proceeded to start loading them back into the closet the way she wanted since Snape never specified an exact approach.

"Alright, Professor, I am finished." Hermione smiled happily, she was proud of her hard work that had taken her all day to complete.

The sun had set and candles littered the Potions classroom… it looked so magical to Hermione, as if she was a first year again. She thoughtfully glanced around and realized that nothing had changed… everything was in its place and it seemed like nothing had aged since her first day of class. That was except for her Professor. A thin, silver stripe of hair glittered in the candlelight amongst the charcoal black that was her Potion Master's, reminding Hermione that nothing and no one was immortal. Although his hair had seemed to change somewhat, his face had been more kind to him over the years, rather than how Sirius and Remus, who were the same age as Snape, had aged much more dramatically. They had had deep wrinkles and dirty grey strands littering through their hair.

He glanced up at Hermione, looking exhausted from writing lectures and lesson plans all day, and smirked, "I believe you are excused."

She pulled up a chair next to him, watching him write on one of the many pieces of parchment he had scattered on his desk, and as always, his hand writing was perfect, "Professor?"

He sighed, "You're still here, Granger? What do you want now?"

She touched his arm to get his attention and his head shot up as soon as her fingertips came in contact with his coat, "I am confused… why did you have me do all this dirty work, without a wand, and not help you with all of this?" she motioned towards the stack of unorganized notes

He uncomfortably shifted in his seat, retreating his arm away from her touch, "If you truly want to learn how to teach Potions and learn how to manage all the classes, the first thing you MUST know is where every single ingredient is located. You can't spend ten minutes trying to sort through jars… messing up and cluttering the shelves to then make it more difficult for yourself."

Hermione looked stunned, wondering why she never understood that that was why he wanted her to clean out his closet, "Oh I see."

"Where would I find Asphodel, Miss Granger?"

"Top shelf on your left, three rows down next to Amberwood."

Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I stand by my decision to make you organize it by yourself, without magic."

Hermione smiled and realized it was getting later than she realized. She glanced up at the clock behind Snape, "Eight o'clock!" she appeared horrified, "All of the students should be arriving off the train right now!"

Snape woke from his reverie and sleepy state, "Damn it." He muttered and stood up, straightening all of his papers and left Hermione behind.

"Wait!"

He stopped in the doorway to the corridor in which their rooms resided in, "What is it now?"

"My wand, Professor! I need to get ready for dinner!"

He sighed and whipped out his wand, making the drawer unlock and levitated her wand for Hermione to grab, "You honestly think you are going to make dinner in time? Not even magic can make you presentable in your current state." He left her alone in the classroom; tired, dirty, and extremely hungry.

"Just when I thought he had a heart," She kicked his desk, trying to make herself feel better.

She retreated to her room and took a cold shower followed by a long hot bath to relax in and went to bed, too tired to care about her growling stomach anymore.


	5. Perfectly Clear

It seemed that although Hermione was exhausted, sleep did not come easily that night to her. She would wake up every half hour and toss and turn. Bored and now fully awake in bed, Hermione flung the heavy sheets off that protected her from the cold of the dungeons. She tossed on an oversized, V-neck tunic and mid-calf leggings and threw her hair up, not checking herself in the mirror, and wandered out into the common room and through the opening with the large painting. She wanted to get some fresh air, hoping that that would help her fall asleep. Realizing she didn't have any shoes on, she just rolled her eyes to herself… why was she forgetting crucial things lately? Hermione shrugged it off; she loved the feeling of the grass between her toes and dipping her feet into the refreshing black lake so it didn't bother her too much. She tip-toed her way down the corridor, trying to watch out for Filch, when she heard fluid footsteps coming towards her. They suddenly stopped and came to a halt and Hermione could hear a deep voice, bouncing off the empty hall walls.

"Mr. Creevey! What are you doing outside of bed past curfew? With Miss Holmes no less? Ten points from Gryffindor!" After a short pause, he continued, "And ten points from Ravenclaw!"

Hermione almost smiled, between Harry, Ron, and herself… she couldn't even count how many points were taken away from Gryffindor, and it always was at the hand of Snape, no less.

"To bed!" He reprimanded them, in a stern voice, "Now."

She could hear two sets of footsteps running up the stair cases in the opposite direction and did not pay attention when another pair of footsteps met up with her.

"Do you intend to set a bad example for the students by wandering the halls this late at night, without shoes, no doubt?" He raised an eyebrow at her, inspecting her from head to foot.

Hermione blushed at his assessment of her, "I couldn't sleep, Sir."

He folded his arms, "That is not my problem and since you are not officially a teacher here, you will follow my instructions when I tell you to go to bed."

"Do you have a sleeping draught, Professor?" she bowed her head, not wanting to look at him, she didn't like to ask for things… she didn't like to beg.

Snape scoffed, "I'm not going to knock you out when there is only a few more hours before class. You should have mentioned that earlier before you went to bed."

He pointed in the direction that he wanted Hermione to follow. She didn't move, just stood there, wringing her hands and not looking at him. He rolled his eyes, he had forgotten how stubborn she had come to be, "Miss Granger, I insist you go to bed this instant!"

"Professor?" she finally made eye contact.

"What?" he snapped, harshly at her, upset that she wouldn't listen to him.

She wrung her hands even more, seemingly nervous, "How did you…"

She paused, thoughtfully, and rose up on her toes, leaning to her right, trying to see if she could find what she was looking for on Snape. She sighed when she found that his collar was hiding what she was searching for.

Professor Snape wasn't sure what she was doing until he saw her eyes glance up at his neck where he had been bitten by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. His coat covered the bite, and he mentally thanked himself for it, "I think it's time you went to bed, Miss Granger," he said slowly, in a dangerous tone.

She knew she was walking on thin ice but continued as she lowered herself down to her normal height, she looked up at him, honestly, "How did you survive… I saw you that night… in the Shrieking Shack with Harry."

He almost growled and turned on his heel, walking swiftly away from Hermione. Usually he never backed down from anything, never ignored a situation… yet here he was, the infamous Professor Snape was running away from his student. Hermione followed behind him as he walked into the courtyard that led to the grounds of Hogwarts. She shivered; she should have thrown on a cloak if she wanted to wander outside. Wrapping her arms around herself, she quickened her pace after her Potions Master. It looked as if he was walking towards the black lake… Hermione hid behind a nearby tree, watching Snape slow his gait as he stopped at the shoreline.

He sighed, frustrated, and ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair and gazed out across the lake, "Having been a spy for twenty years, I think I would know when a student is following me, Miss Granger."

Hermione stepped out of her hiding place and walked over to her Professor, he looked tired and worn down, not just because of his lack of sleep… but she saw all of those years during the war that had done a number on him. Standing in front of him, she met his gaze and shyly wrapped her arms around herself once more. She was patiently waiting for him to say something. Snape caught on,

"Please, just leave me, Miss Granger." He turned from her and sighed, watching the reflection of the stars ripple in the soft waves of the lake.

She stepped back from Snape, trying to give him space, but she did not leave, "Please Professor…"

He did not turn around and coldly stated, "Is it not enough that I am teaching you? Or did you really take my apprenticeship to satisfy your Gryffindor hunger for gossip?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head, although he couldn't see her, "You saved me… you saved so many people… so many times. We grieved your death, Sir. Harry told us what he saw in the pensieve. I won't ever be able to live with myself until you forgive me for treating you so horribly throughout my school years."

He turned to look at her, not fully convinced that someone actually wanted to apologize.

She smiled and took a step towards him, "Will you forgive me Professor?"

He turned his head away, "There is nothing to forgive." He whispered.

Hermione frowned and tugged on his cloak, "Sir?"

He snatched the fabric out of her hands and stepped away from her, "Please just go." He turned his back on her and rested a hand on a nearby tree for support.

Hermione decided that she should probably make her exit. She started to walk away but stopped half way and looked back at her Potions Master. She couldn't even see his face but she knew that bringing up the war had hurt him. All those terrible things he had to do… she shuddered to think what she would have done if she had been in his situation. Snape looked so sad, now fully leaning his weight against the tree, his head was bowed.

"Do you still love her?" Hermione asked softly, knowing that he would hear it even if it was a whisper.

He straightened up and whipped around quickly, strings of hair resting across his face from the fluid action. He pushed them aside and met Hermione's gaze. She couldn't read his expression but she knew she had struck a nerve when she saw him walk swiftly to her side, bending down to her level, just mere inches from her face.

His black eyes glistened in the star light, "Get away from me." He whispered, hurt laced in his voice.

She looked down, trying not to notice her miserable Professor in front of her, "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Hermione glanced back up at Snape as a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm sorry for your loss. James never deserved Lily."

Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Hermione turned her back and took a few steps away from him.

"But I am not sure if she deserved you, Professor."

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, deciding that she would make sure she was on time to a meal that day. She quickly dressed in a white pencil skirt that was identical to her black one she had worn the previous day and tucked in a blue and white striped capped sleeve cotton blouse. She wrapped a belt around her, cinching in her waist and remembered to put on her shoes before even doing her hair. Ginny had helped her go shopping for a work appropriate wardrobe the week before school started. The youngest Weasley always had a high sense of fashion and had decided that Hermione's current outfits would only suit a student, not a soon-to-be teacher. She was grateful for the help and smiled as she slipped on a pair of yellow heels that Ginny had insisted she needed to buy.

Hermione sat at her vanity and hand-weaved her long wavy hair into a side fishtail braid. Pleased with her handiwork, she opened up a palette of makeup that she had also bought that week with Ginny and gingerly applied the many hues to her cheeks and eyes. She put on a fresh coat of mascara and clear lip gloss and inspected herself in the full length mirror in her bathroom. She had grown so much since she had first arrived at Hogwarts as a first year. Her hair was now sleek and wavy, for the most part, and she had gained more curves that gave her a respectable hour glass figure. Hermione's face had sharpened up with her cheekbones and her teeth were now straight and trimmed up and very white, much to the relief of her dentist parents. Her brown eyes turned into a sweet caramel that she was pleased with and her hair had darkened into a brunette with blonde highlights streaked through by the sun. The only thing she was missing, she frowned, was some nice coloring with her skin but she rolled her eyes, knowing that that would not be possible living in Europe where it is _always_ cloudy.

Opening the painting up from the common to walk out into the first floor corridor, she quickly realized that hardly any students were out of bed. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the Great Hall to find only Professor McGonagall and Cho seated at the head table. She walked up the steps and sat next to Snape's unofficial seat that she always remembered him in. Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a smile,

"I hope you find yourself in a better position than yesterday, Miss Granger. I have to admit that I was worried when I saw you walk in to the common room behind Severus yesterday morning."

Hermione bit her lip, not wanting to explain why she had been crying and why Snape had been in such a foul mood, she smiled at the Headmistress, "Yes, I believe today will be much better, Professor."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "How are you and Severus getting along? I noticed your absence at last night's feast…"

Hermione shook her head, "Well he is his normal self, but I was just tired last night and thought it would be better to get some rest before classes start."

The elder witch smiled back, "I am glad to hear it, Miss Granger. And I apologize that Severus never sent for you to come to Hogwarts, he was reprimanded for it, believe me."

Smiling, Hermione grabbed some bacon and eggs and cut it up into small bites remembering her behavior the day before in front of Snape. She looked over at the empty seat next to her and sighed, wondering if her old Potions Master would start playing the infamous avoiding game that she knew Ron was so extremely adept at. As she was called back into her memories of her many fights with Ron, a familiar man wearing all black took his routine seat and never even glanced at her. Hermione blinked, getting her mind back to the present, back to the man sitting next to her.

"Good morning Professor." She grinned at him politely, noticing the dark circles under his eyes… she realized that he had not slept that night after she left him. _Great,_ she thought, he would be in a horrible mood all day.

He kept his gaze on the oatmeal resting in front of him and did not say a word but blew on each small spoonful to cool it down before taking a bite. Hermione rolled her eyes and silently berated herself for thinking too quickly, _Of course, if it's not the avoiding game, then it's the silent treatment._

After just picking at her plate, Hermione decided she was finished and stood up; the Great Hall was now filled with hungry but very happy students, "Professor," she politely smiled with her indirect goodbye and walked past him down the hall, in between the long tables that separated each house. The Hall that was usually extremely noisy went silent as the students watched a very grown up Hermione Granger walk from the teacher's table to the front doors, gawking at her transformation from school girl to teacher. Hermione smiled when Ginny caught her eye grinning widely back at her. Snape sighed and stood up as well and heard whispers start to form as he followed Hermione out.

"Five points from Hufflepuff." Snape muttered to a first year who he heard whispering his name to a fellow house member.

He quickened his pace and was just in time to see Hermione walk down the stairs to the Potions classroom.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, sitting in her old desk, reliving the many Potions classes that flashed in her mind. She wasn't sure how she would make it through the day with Snape not talking to her. All the students would surely figure it out once they came to the dungeons for class. Hermione's eyes flashed open when she heard familiar footsteps enter the classroom. Snape seated himself at his desk in the corner and proceeded to pull out the pages that he had written on the day before. Standing up, he sauntered over to the podium that we was so notorious for standing at, watching over his classes and taking as many points away from the Gryffindor house as he could. He set the stack of parchment down and started rearranging everything. He looked so calm to Hermione. She was nervous for all of the students to come and she wasn't even the teacher yet!

Hermione stood up and walked over to her Professor and smiled.

His eyes flickered over to where she stood happily and Hermione could tell how annoyed he was that she was standing there, "What?" he snapped.

Hermione sighed in relief, he wasn't giving her the silent treatment anymore, "I just wanted to see what we were teaching the class today."

Snape snatched up his papers, away from Hermione's view, "I am teaching. You are cleaning up the cauldrons."

Her face fell, "But-"

He sneered at her, "There is no 'we' in this apprenticeship, Miss Granger. I want to make that known from the start. You are to sit and wait for each class to end when you can clean out the potions in the cauldrons."

Snape stepped towards her, "If I hear a word out of you in my classes, I will immediately terminate this apprenticeship and will send you straight home."

Backing Hermione into the nearest wall he left an inch of space between their faces. She could feel his unnervingly calm breathing as he spoke slowly to her, putting emphasis on every word, "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

She nodded, frightened by his proximity to her own, "Ye-"

Snape raised his eyebrows, "Did I hear something, Miss Granger?"

Quickly shaking her head no, she removed herself from his position, and took a seat in the back of the room with tears threatening to fall.


	6. Emotional Pain

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the suggestions! It really helps me when I receive encouragement so please review! PLEASE! Let me know what you all think of the chapter! I'm trying to make this as real as possible, to the movie, so that's why everything is progressing slowly… which I think would be realistic anyways since they never had feelings for each other at the end. Like I said, if you can hear the actors' voices in your head while you read, then I am doing my job! **

**I want to make Snape sound and act as real to Alan Rickman, the actor who played him in the movie, as much as possible… he was amazing! Snape never really knew anything about love except for his fascination and adoration of Lily Potter. So I am writing him with this in mind! Let me know what you think! PLEASE!**

**I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form… if I did Snape would still be mixing potions!**

It had been two weeks since the start of term and Hermione was absolutely miserable. She could honestly admit that she regretted ever consenting to work under Professor Snape. He hadn't spoken to her since the confrontation in the classroom except for the simple _yes_ and_ no _answers he would give only outside of class. Hermione had been visiting McGonagall's office when she would be teaching Transfiguration with Cho so she could talk to the portrait of Dumbledore, one of the few people that she knew understood Snape and her dilemmas. She knew it was silly of course… he was just a painting but it did make her feel better so she didn't worry about it.

"Honestly, Professor… I really do try my hardest to look past everything but… " Hermione was sitting in one of the comfy chairs seated in front of McGonagall's desk with her arms wrapped around her legs that were tucked to her chest, "He is so horrible!"

Dumbledore chuckled at this, "I know, Miss Granger, and I apologize for his behavior. But as I always keep telling you… just look at his life and I am positive you would end up acting the same way he has. I have to admit that I am rather shocked that he didn't turn out worse."

Hermione shivered in disgust, "Yes I know that Professor but when someone is trying to be nice to him, he just shuts them out of existence. I'm close to my end with him. If he keeps acting like this, I am not sure if I can go on with the apprenticeship. It was one thing to have him as a teacher and only see him a few times a week, but to be his apprentice and spend every single day… ALL DAY… is horrific."

He pointed his finger down at Hermione shamefully but with a twinkle in his eye, "Now, now Miss Granger, I daresay you have been in worse situations before. Why are you letting him get to you so easily?"

She shrugged her shoulders and rested her chin on her knees, "I'm not sure… he never bothered me before when I was a student here. He would always give me extra assignments because I always finished his work early…" She shook her head and looked up at Dumbledore, "He would insult me all the time and say much nasty things… but I just don't understand why it's bothering me now."

Dumbledore folded his hands on his lap in the painting and smiled, "Oh Hermione, I think you know."

Hermione tilted her head, confused, "Professor?"

Another light laugh followed, "My dear, you have found out his true identity. Before when you were a student, no one, except myself, of course, knew who Snape was working for, what side he was on, his motives, and his life as a spy… it has all been revealed to you and it seems you have come to care for him."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Have you gone mad?"

Lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands, he smiled, "I am not implying attraction, Hermione. But hearing that Snape does, after all, have a heart must have done something to you inside. You care that he has had a hard life; you care if he is happy or sad because you know him. You have a pure heart, Miss Granger, and only a pure heart can look past one's exterior to the real motives within."

She stood up and paced, "I just want him to be nice!"

Another laugh came from the painting, "If that's all you want, my dear girl, I daresay you are fighting an uphill battle."

As the staircases started to turn, Hermione realized that Professor McGonagall was returning, "Oh no, Headmaster, what should I do? I don't want her to see me… she has already caught me twice here before!"

Dumbledore sat up straight tilted his head from side to side, smiling, and pointed to the floo powder, "With not a clue with what to do, you can always use the floo." He rhymed happily, almost singing it.

Hermione laughed as she grabbed a handful of the green powder and disappeared from the Headmistress' office.

Minerva walked in to find green smoke floating about her quarters and immediately, her gaze landed on the painting of the previous Headmaster, "Albus, what is the meaning of this?"

Dumbledore smiled, "No idea." And he started humming to his own made up song.

Hermione landed back in her room and took a sigh of relief that she was safe. She rested on the couch, waiting for her heart beat to slow down. Hearing a fire start, Hermione bolted upright and stared at the fireplace while the flames formed into a familiar face.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed happily and ran to sit in front of the flames.

"Hey 'Mione, sorry for not checking up on you sooner, work as got me going all day and night now."

Hermione sighed, "I could say the same for myself."

Ron smiled, "Ginny has been writing the family, filling them in on school and how Snape is being a total git to you. Hermione I told you that it wasn't a good idea and now look at you, you look absolutely miserable. "

She shook her head, "Everything is fine."

Ron's face disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared with a crack of the flames, "Sorry about that, Mum wants to know if you would like her to send a pot of soup to help you feel better, it's delicious you know."

The flames started dancing wildly, and she heard grunts from Ron, "Harry stop it!"

"Oh do tell Harry how much I miss him!" Hermione sat cross-legged, holding a pillow to her chest, she was so happy to hear from her boys.

Harry's head suddenly appeared next to Ron's, "Hello Hermione," there was a large, goofy smile plastered onto his face.

She laughed, "Oh how I have missed the both of you! I wish I could see you two again!"

Ron's face lit up, "Oh I've got it, Mum and Dad want to pay a visit to Hogsmeade this weekend so Harry and I can come visit you, 'Mione!"

Harry nodded, enthusiastically, reminding Hermione of the time that he drank the liquid luck potion that he had won from Professor Slughorn, "Yeah we will have loads of fun. Oh and Hermione?"

Hermione perked up, "Yes Harry?"

"How's Ginny? No boyfriends, right?"

She laughed, "Of course not Harry. She is still in love with you as much as she ever was in her second year of school."

The boys both smiled which made Hermione's heart warm, "Speaking of love, when are you going to propose to Ginny? George told me you were looking at rings."

Harry grinned wider, "Not sure yet… but at some point I have faith that it will happen."

The next evening, Hermione was sitting on the floor of the Potions classroom, finishing up cleaning the fourth years cauldrons. One of the Hufflepuffs dropped a minthe stone in their potion and it ended up turning thicker than even the polyjuice potion and Hermione was left scraping off the burnt pieces out of the pewter pot. The dragon hide gloves she was wearing belonged to Professor Snape and they were much too big for her and made it difficult to clean with them but she didn't let it deter her and remained silent as Snape graded papers on the opposite side of the room. The neat chignon she had made in her hair that morning had fallen out into what could hardly be called a messy bun and strands of hair kept getting in her line of vision. She wiped her hair out of her eyes with her arm and looked up at the clock. Ron and Harry were coming to visit her in less than an hour and she was an absolute mess! She prayed to herself that Snape had no more chores for her to do after the cauldrons so she could leave and try to look somewhat presentable and not smell like a pig. She washed out the last one and drained out the water left in it and set them all up in the cabinets for the students to dirty up the next day.

"Professor? I am done cleaning… may I be excused, I have some visitors coming tonight and I would like to take a shower before they arrive." Hermione asked, crossing her fingers that he was in a good mood.

"Visitors?" he questioned suspiciously as he kept at his furious writing.

_Someone must have failed an essay_. Hermione thought to herself as she watched him grip the quill tight enough to snap it.

She smiled, knowing it would not do anything to help her plea but did it anyways because it made her feel better, "Yes, Ron and Harry are making a trip to Hogsmeade and told me they would stop by tonight and visit."

Snape looked up at his hopeful apprentice, annoyed at her happiness to want to leave, "You are not excused until you finish grading these." He handed her a large stack of essays that would take her hours to finish.

Hermione gasped, "Please, Professor… I have done everything you have asked of me for the past two weeks. Can I have a break just for tonight? It's only fair."

He almost smirked at her, "Life isn't always fair, Miss Granger," he stood up and walked into the closet full of ingredients and started picking vials off the shelf not even needing a ladder for the higher ingredients.

She reluctantly took the stack of parchment and sat down at Snape's desk. If tonight wasn't so special to her because of her friends coming, Hermione would be celebrating that the Potions Master finally upgraded her from cleaning the classroom and cauldrons to finally grading papers. She tried to calm down as she grabbed his quill and dipped it into the blood red ink and began to read, but her heart was still pounding in anger. Snape walked out with an armful of ingredients and a larger cauldron than the students were given to use. Distracted, for the time being, Hermione watched him place the cauldron on the stand, lit a small flame underneath to start heating the pot and began to gently unscrew vial after vial. She knew he was a true master at the art of potions, seeing how he supplied the whole school and other very important people with potions but she had realized in that instant that she had never actually witnessed him brew one.

He took a small knife and gracefully made intricate cuts to ingredients that Hermione had never seen before. He squeezed out juices, poured in foreign liquids in certain patterns and stirred the potion in an unrecognizable art that was strikingly beautiful. His hands would move swiftly, quietly and knowingly through the ingredients and it mesmerized Hermione. She did love potions but she never knew that it was such an art before until she watched her Professor display skills that she never even knew existed.

Without turning around Snape called to her, not wavering from the elegant movements he was making with his hands, "I thought you were in a rush to see Potter and Weasley."

Hermione rested her chin in her hand and ignored his comment, still watching him intently.

"Granger?" Again, his eyes were focused only on the ingredients and cauldron before him.

Realizing he wanted a reply, Hermione sat up, trying not to stare at his hands, "I was… but…"

After stirring the potion three times counter-clockwise and in an hour glass zig-zag, Snape set the small stirring stick down and turned towards Hermione who was once again staring at the potion being created.

He snapped his fingers to get her attention, "Why aren't you grading? I finally give you an important task to do and you just sit there staring at me like a snake being charmed."

Hermione looked up at Snape who was more than amused with her interest in his brewing techniques, "Oh, um… I was watching you brew that…"

She still seemed captivated by the potion and started staring at the cauldron and then to his hands… she did this back and forth for what seemed like ages to him, "Miss Granger!"

She shook her head, trying to refocus, "Yes Professor?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Grade, now." He pointed towards the untouched stack in front of her.

Hermione glanced down and the essays in front of her, she really would just rather watch him finish the potion, "What potion is that, Professor?" She started putting marks down on the paper, but still couldn't let go of what she just saw.

When she looked up, Snape had disappeared into the closet again, putting back ingredients that he had used for the potion. When he returned, he lazily slipped off his long black robe and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his glistening forehead.

"Profe-"

"I heard you the first time, Miss Granger." Snape muttered, annoyed, "Vulneris Morsis." He answered in the tone he used in his classes when he was teaching, "It is extremely rare to find even a healer who can correctly brew this potion because of its exactness and intricacy. I need to make a few batches up tonight and that is why you are helping me grade papers."

Hermione had never heard of the potion in all of the books that she had read over the years and Snape noticed her confusion as he stirred the liquid in the same way he had before, "It means emotional pain. One would take this potion if they had been put under the cruciatus curse or something close to it. Physical pain is one matter, but the pain you receive emotionally after the experience is over is far worse. The serum helps to numb the pain…" he whispered quietly, not caring if she heard or not.

She widened her eyes in surprise, "Is that for you?"

He whipped around abruptly to glare at Hermione, narrowing his eyes, "Of course not, you stupid girl."

Hermione bowed her head; she should have just kept her mouth shut.

Snape turned back to the potion, seeing Hermione's embarrassment, and put out the flame, "St. Mungo's requested this for a young witch who had been raped by a group of muggles."

Hermione looked up quickly and said sympathetically, "That's terrible!"

Before Snape had a chance to respond, Ron and Harry came storming angrily through the door, "Well doesn't this feel like a reunion. Potter. Weasley." He acknowledged them coldly.

"Let Hermione go!" Ron demanded, pointing his wand at his old Potions Professor, attempting to act like he was saving Hermione from a horrible fate.

"Hermione," Harry said much more calmly but very annoyed at the same time, "Why didn't you meet us in the Great Hall like we talked about? And why are you still slaving away for Snape? It's nine o'clock!"

Hermione sheepishly bowed her head, she was actually enjoying her conversation with her Professor, it had been the first in two weeks… she almost didn't want the boys to be there, "Professor Snape needed extra help tonight, he asked me if I would stay since he would be up late as it is with just the potions he has to brew, so I told him I would."

Ron looked hurt and Snape looked shocked. She had lied to her closest friends about him making her stay late. Why?

"Are we not important anymore?" Ron questioned, upset at hearing Hermione's explanation.

"No, you are but this has been a very busy week and work comes first before play. Both you boys know that." Hermione sighed.

Ron shook his head, upset, "We always put you first. You could have at least told us!"

Hermione became angry, "Well that's rich since considering that you didn't even see me off to Hogwarts and had George drive me here because you wanted to go to dinner with an old friend."

Snape bottled up the potion carefully into a set of vials, and sighed, frustrated, "Miss Granger you are excused," Hermione looked up at him shocked and she could tell that he was extremely upset at the intrusion, "Now get these idiots out of my classroom before I have them escorted off the grounds for causing a scene."

"But sir, all this work will take you well into the night and into the morning for you to finish it." Hermione protested, surprised to find herself more concerned about her Potions Master than Harry and Ron.

"Out. All of you." He said sharply.

Hermione glared at the two boys standing in the door way who both had their wands out, defensively. She dropped the quill into the ink jar, stood up and stomped out of the classroom, dragging Harry and Ron with her.

After pulling them into the Great Hall that was emptying out from dinner, Hermione turned around to face the immature duo who stormed in on the best conversation she and Snape had had in a fortnight, "I can't believe you two! You could have gotten me in so much trouble!"

Ron shrugged, "Well you should've told us not to come if you wanted to spend every waking minute with Snape! Ginny was wrong, you enjoy being with him! And you just proved it by sticking up for that git!"

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs, and turned his attention towards one of his best friends who was looking very hurt at the moment, "Look Hermione, we were just excited to see you. We are sorry for all the trouble; we know how much this apprenticeship means to you."

"Sorry? Sorry? Mate she would rather spend time with the bat of the dungeons than us! Her best friends… or so we thought." Ron spat at Hermione.

Hermione pushed the wild curls out of her face, "He is my mentor! He finally started teaching me something when you barged in, waving your wand in his face!"

"Well I'm sorry we didn't come at a convenient time! Do you think you could schedule us in for Monday? Oh no wait, you will want to go play potions with your precious greasy, Slytherin git!" Ron yelled at her.

Hermione slapped Ron with every ounce of strength she had in her.

All the remaining students were now silent, watching the fight between Hermione and Ron ensue. Harry tried to pull his friend away but he wouldn't budge. When Ron finally turned to face his girlfriend, Hermione saw that she had given him a bloody nose and a red hand print was appearing. She cupped her hands over her mouth in shock at what she had just done.

"Ron… I…" Hermione started but didn't finish because of the look on Ron's face: betrayal.

"Let's go Harry. We are finished here." He turned to leave when Hermione grabbed his arm, free tears running down her cheeks,

"No Ron, please don't go… I didn't mean to… I-"

He snatched his arm out of her grasp, inspecting it as if she had some deadly disease and he didn't want her poisoning him, "You have said enough…" he started walking away when he heard Hermione call to him desperately.

"I love you Ron!" she cried as she sank to her knees… her life just went from bad to worse. Why was this happening to her?

Ron turned around to stare at Hermione, still fuming but calmed himself enough to not yell, "No, Hermione, you don't. You chose him when you slapped me."

He flipped back around and stormed out of the castle, calling out to her, "Go have fun snogging Snape over a potion!"

Harry ran to Hermione and gave her a hug, "I'll talk to him Hermione, just go get some rest." And with that, he exited the castle, chasing after Ron.

The students watched as Hermione Granger ran from the hall to the teachers' quarters, tears pouring down her face and sobs wracking her small body. She muttered the password and ran down to her room and slammed the door behind her. She collapsed against the door and brought her knees up to her chest and cried her whole heart out. All of her frustration of the two week period was being vented out by her screams and wailing. She couldn't believe that Ron actually walked out on her because he thought she loved Snape more than him. She didn't have any feelings for him! In fact, she hated Snape! Hated him for causing her to break up with the only boy she ever loved… the boy she had had a crush on for years! She pounded her fist on the ground, grabbing a handful of rug in her grasp.

"Damn you!" She cried out.

After what seemed like hours of sobs, Hermione came to a point where no more tears would fall. She wiped her eyes, smearing her mascara, but she didn't care. She undid her clip in her hair and let it fall down her back sprawling out to a few inches above her waist. Hermione stood up and stretched a bit, walking over to her dresser to pull out a large night shirt and a pair of cotton shorts to go to sleep in. Yawning, Hermione brushed her teeth lazily and combed through her mass of curls and waves and climbed into her warm bed. She sighed as she turned out the lights and tried to let sleep overtake her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. A Night with Severus Snape

**Newly edited chapter! Enjoy!**

She couldn't believe how restless she had become! Crying usually made her exhausted but tonight, her mind would not stop racing at Ron's words… why would Ron think she loved Snape? She shook her head, shutting her eyes tight, trying to block out everything. After a few minutes of this, Hermione sat up straight and growled, frustrated that she could not even relax. She pulled off the covers and hopped out of bed and walked into the small kitchenette that served solely for small snacks and drinks. Hermione, loving sweets, grabbed a small pastry and sat herself on the couch in the living room to enjoy her late night meal. The only thing that would make her snack even better would have been a large glass of butterbeer from Hogsmeade.

As Hermione licked the crumbs off the ends of her fingers, she realized something… she glanced at the clock that read eleven o'clock and sat up, and rushed to find a pair of flats to put on. After finding what she was looking for, she slipped them on her feet in a hurry and opened her door to the corridor that led to the entrance of the Potions classroom. Professor Snape had to still be making the Vulneris Morsis potion. This time, the door was unlocked and she swung it open to reveal Snape, just as she had predicted, hovering over a boiling cauldron. He looked up shocked to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

He stood up straight and examined her thoroughly, not missing her tear stained face and red, puffy eyes, "What are you doing out so late at night?"

She walked in and took her seat at Snape's desk once more and began grading the essays that he had assigned her to do earlier, "Helping."

His eyes widened in surprise but quickly his face turned to almost a sneer, "I thought I told you that you were excused."

Hermione nodded and smiled thoughtfully at the already tired Professor, "Yes but I also know that doing all of this by yourself would cost you your night's sleep and therefore would cost the Gryffindors a large amount of points tomorrow."

Snape smirked, "They will lose the points either way. They always manage to do something or another."

She laughed, "Why do you always pick on them so much?"

He turned from his potion to stare at Hermione, "They are the enemy, are they not?"

Hermione smiled and looked down at the papers in front of her, "Yes… but why not pick on Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

Snape started to cut more ingredients, "It's not near as fun, obviously."

As he began to bottle up the potion, Hermione sighed, "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape kept his eyes glued on the running liquid being poured.

"Will you teach me how to brew potions the way you do? It is beautiful." She stared at Snape, waiting for a response.

After closing the vials and placing them in a holder where several more were being held, he turned to her, one eyebrow raised, questioningly.

Hermione went red, "I mean I have seen so many demonstrations, read so many different texts on how to properly hold and cut with the different knives, how to stir in different patterns… but I have never seen anyone or have read anything about the way you brew."

Snape looked back at the empty cauldron and lit another flame underneath it to start brewing another set. He started to add ingredients again, "Everyone has their own technique, Miss Granger." He muttered.

She stood up and walked over to his side, watching him cut a design out of what looked like a rotten plum, "I know the difference between technique and skill, Professor."

Snape then cut the odd shaped ingredient and cut it down the side but not all the way through and flipped it inside out. Hermione gasped when she saw all the previous cuts he had made, once flipped and pushed inside out had sculpted the plum shaped ingredient into a flower. It was beautiful! Snape then opened a very small vial and sprinkled some golden dust on top, set the flower on his knife and gently placed it into the potion, scraping it off the blade with another small knife and it began to float in the liquid.

"Professor… that's beautiful… I've never seen something like that before." She stood up on her tip toes to view the flower floating in the silvery liquid in the cauldron.

She looked up at Snape who resorted back to preparing more ingredients to be added into the potion, acting as if nothing had happened. Hermione was shocked… she grabbed the sleeve of his coat and tugged, wanting his attention, "Please, Sir-"

Snape froze where he was, "Let go." He said slowly.

Hermione dropped her hand and stepped back, forgetting that touching him made him extremely uncomfortable, "Sorry. I just-"

"Miss Granger, it is futile for you to do anything I say, is it not?" Snape glared at her.

Hermione looked confused, "Prof-"

He interrupted her, "I asked you to leave my office earlier, and now you're back. And now I asked you to grade papers, and you are gawking at something not pertaining to you."

She blushed, "Sorry," she walked back to the desk and started writing again.

After a half of an hour of silence, Snape bottled up another vial and turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, what happened with Potter and Weasley."

She looked up at him, he had never been interested in hearing anything about her personal life, or hearing anything she said in general, "Sir?"

"I can see you have been crying," he said awkwardly, wondering why he was bothering himself with even asking.

Hermione brought her hands up to her cheeks, and looked down to her current essay she was grading, "Nothing,"

Snape turned back around and never pushed it further until Hermione finally spoke up a while later, "Why do you ask?"

He sighed, "You are my apprentice and your emotions can get in the way of work." He lied, but she bought it easily, "Your emotions give you a serious lack of judgment."

She frowned, "How would you know?"

"Do you not recall the troll incident in your first year? You were crying in the girl's lavatory because of those two boys you call friends." he questioned sarcastically.

Hermione's eyes widened, "How did you know that I was crying? I told you, McGonagall, and Quirrell that I went looking for the troll. Are you calling me a liar?" she tried to cover up, embarrassed.

"You don't tend to hide things very well, Miss Granger." He set a small vial of the potion on the desk next to Hermione's stack of graded essays and turned back to what he was previously doing.

Hermione picked it up; the liquid was still warm, "What is this for?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"To calm yourself. I assume you had an argument with Mr. Weasley and seeing how infatuated you are with him," he paused, "though I have no idea why," Hermione blushed as Snape continued, "I don't want this getting in the way of your work."

She pushed the vial away from her, "No Professor, this is for St. Mungo's, I will be fine. I don't need a potion to help me cope with my feelings. It was a small argument, something we have quite often."

"I made enough for you, drink it." He glared at her.

Hermione obeyed as she cautiously grabbed the bottled potion and unscrewed the cork and drank the silvery substance. She was surprised how sweet it was, most potions were extremely bitter and never tasted good, but she felt like she was consuming a warm tropical fruit mix. She glanced up at Snape who looked satisfied at her reaction to the potion and turned back around.

"Sir how did you know about the argument," Hermione started.

Keeping his back to her he sympathetically said, "I heard you crying from your bedroom and assumed the obvious."

Hermione could feel her pulse calm down and her heart start to warm up, her mood becoming happier, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Professor?"

Snape sighed, she asked so many questions, "Yes, Miss Granger?" he said more sharply than he meant to.

Hermione paused for a minute in thought but proceeded with her question, "You never answered me that night by the lake… how did you survive that night in the shrieking shack?"

Snape went rigid, "Why do you care?"

She stood up, realizing that he wasn't going to face her, and sat on the desk next to the large cauldron so she could see his face, "Because you are my teacher, I've known you for half my life and I watched you die in front of me. I want to know!"

"I don't think it's appropriate to be discussing this with a student." He bowed his head and returned his gaze to his hands preparing ingredients.

Hermione frowned, why would he not tell her? Why was it such a big secret?

"Please?"

"I said no, Miss Granger! If you keep pursuing this, I will send you off for the night."

She sat there, next to him, just watching him once more. He was so gentle with making the potion in his movements and actions, why couldn't he be that nice to her or the students?

"Why won't you talk about it?" Hermione asked, feeling sorry for him.

She saw him clench the knife in a death grip, "My patience is wearing thin," he whispered dangerously.

Hermione hopped off the desk and stood next to him, she could see him trying to control his emotions, whether it was anger or hurt, she couldn't decipher, "I must apologize Professor… I shouldn't be pushing this and here I am… trying to pressure you." She whispered.

She couldn't understand why she was having the strong urge to rebel against her own character and will… to be incompliant to his wishes. Hermione was never this way in school. She was always the good girl and never the one who acted out… always the teacher's pet. Snape looked peeved and she could tell that just by her questioning, she had stressed him out beyond any measure that she could have previously thought possible for the usually emotionless Potions Master.

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened during the war and what had made him the man he was. Of course the explanation from Harry had satisfied her somewhat, but something was different about Snape. The war certainly had a lasting effect on his body and Hermione had to admit that it had done damage to his soul. Snape: the fearsome Potions teacher at Hogwarts, the man who loved a girl enough to protect her own son that was not his own, the man who worked as a spy for Dumbledore, a man who led a double life for most of his own… seemed so fragile in that moment as she stood next to him.

Hermione turned from Snape and made her way back to grading papers. What was this growing fascination inside her that made her want to learn all she could about the man before her? Why could she not be the insufferable know-it-all that he had dubbed her and just concentrate on her studies and apprenticeship? Why could Hermione Granger only focus on Severus Snape? She had Ron, her boyfriend, the one who had been there for her for the majority of her life… the one who had been there to save her, to laugh with her, to grieve with her… but why was it beginning to not be enough?

"I think you should leave." He breathed.

Hermione reluctantly got up from her seat and started making her way to the door, "I know you want to keep to yourself Professor… but, if there is anything I can do to help..." she paused, leaving it open-ended but continued, "You are a good man even though you try to appear otherwise. You haven't fooled me."

He was shocked to hear such a confession and looked up to find Hermione slowly and unwillingly walking away, almost across the threshold when he called out to her, "What do you know about that night, Miss Granger?"

"Professor?" Hermione asked softly as his black eyes found their way to meet her caramel ones, turning from her position to look at the conflicted Potions Master.

"What did you see?" he murmured, upset.

Hermione took a step forward and stood there thinking, wondering how to phrase her next words, "Why is your life a closed book? Have we not been through enough together for you to trust me? I know you weren't exactly close to us, Harry, Ron and I… but we went through everything together."

There that word was again…_ we… _he furrowed his brows, "I know everything about you Granger… I have had to watch you, Potter, and Weasley for seven long years! But you know hardly anything about me."

Hermione sighed, and turned around, about to walk away when she expressed herself more to him, "I would like to know more about you, Professor, but you won't let me in… You shut me out every time I ask you anything." She smiled at Professor Snape and as politely as she could muster, for her mind was screaming at her to yell at him, spoke calmly but more bubbly, "It's rather infuriating."

Snape was absolutely stunned to hear her words; she wanted to learn more about him? Like friends? He snapped out of it, "Why do you care? You never seemed to before when you would go sneaking around, trying to spy on me all these years, blaming me for everything that seemed wrong at Hogwarts. I saved your lives more than you know!"

Hermione started to get frustrated and raised her voice a little, but trying to not let it come across angry, "We always spied on you because we never knew who you were and what side you were on… You always hated us so we were never able to get close to you! You can hardly expect us to think well of you with your actions being so blatantly nasty."

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, raising his voice much louder than Hermione's, "I was a spy, damn it! I couldn't let anyone get close to me!"

"Except Dumbledore." She corrected, very much sounding like a know-it-all, very much like Hermione.

Snape just felt like screaming, he had not been this angry and showed this much emotion since the day that Dumbledore had ordered him to kill him. He grabbed his wand and started to walk towards the door, wanting to get as far away from Hermione as possible to stop him from trying to kill her, literally.

"Professor, where are you going?" she called out, frustrated. He was the one who told her to leave, then called her back… only to walk out on her?

"Don't leave me here again!" She exclaimed, thoroughly tired of being deserted.

He turned around and just looked at her, no emotion in his face, "Or what, Miss Granger? What will you do?"

She faltered for a second but brought out her courage once more, "Well… I didn't think that far ahead…" she admitted.

Snape sneered at her, "How disappointing."

Hermione rashly brought out her wand, "I… I could hex you!" her threat was empty and he knew it but acted on her statement when he snatched her wand from her hand.

Snape grabbed Hermione by the shirt and threw her into his seat at his desk and placed both hands on the arms of the chair, trapping her from going anywhere. Hermione looked up, fear was burning in her eyes as Snape drew his face in closely, "You dare to pull your wand on me, Miss Granger?" He whispered, threatening her.

Hermione turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at his angry expression. He placed his wand on the far side of her face, on her cheek, and led her face to stare into his own once more. She looked so frightened, Snape never remembered a time seeing her expression the way it was now. He enjoyed her fear of him but it also was upsetting and he didn't know why.

"Why did you die?" Hermione asked him quietly, her emotions falling apart, the potion failing her. Tears ran down her cheeks and she hid her face in her hands.

Snape had never been more confused in his life but watched Hermione weep over something that never happened. She continued her quiet sobs, "I saw you die right in front of me. I saw your eyes lose their fire. I saw you go limp in Harry's arms. So why are you standing in front of me right now?"

He stood up and backed away from her, why did she seem to care about him? He couldn't understand the girl's motives. Hermione looked up at him with a new emotion; Compassion. It was the most sympathetic look that anyone had ever given him. Snape backed up even further, always running away from his emotions… just like he did with Lily. His student quickly stood up when she saw him retreat,

"Please don't go…" she pleaded softly, looking up at her confused Potions Master, "I'm sorry for all the hurt I have caused you… it was unknowingly done… I just want to know what happened."

He looked extremely uncomfortable but he motioned for her to sit in his chair once more while he remained standing, the position where he felt the least vulnerable. As Hermione hesitantly and slowly sat down, Snape folded his hands behind his back and awkwardly stood in front of Hermione for a few minutes before he decided to speak. She figured he was trying to compose himself.

"What did you see that night?" he asked her quietly.

"Didn't you see me-"

Snape's voice came a little harsher than she would have liked it, "That was not my question. Now I will ask again… what did you see that night?"

Hermione closed her eyes, remembering perfectly how his body was limp in front of her while Harry caught his tears for the pensieve, "Well we were trying to find Voldemort and we heard you talking with him, telling him that he was the most powerful wizard in the world with the Elder wand. And then Voldemort thought that the wand belonged to you and sent Nagini to kill you so he would be in control." She flinched, and opened her eyes, "We watched Nagini kill you sir. We watched… and I did nothing!" Hermione's eyes started to well up with tears as she stared up at Snape with the most apologetic look he had ever seen.

"It's understandable; you thought I was working for him. Go on." He tried to remain emotionless but Hermione saw that he was touched by her tears for him.

Hermione composed herself and sat up a little straighter but brought her legs up to chest and wrapped her arms around them, "The three of us came to you when Voldemort had left and you told Harry to collect your tears for the pensieve. I remember giving him the vial when you told him that he had his mother's eyes. And then you died." She clenched her fists, obviously upset with herself for not trying to help him more.

Snape nodded his head, "Did Potter tell you what he saw in the pensieve?"

Hermione looked up at him and nodded sadly, "Yes…"

He turned his gaze away, glancing at the cauldrons in the cabinet that Hermione had cleaned and put away, "Very well."

He started to pace the floor in front of her, Hermione could see that he didn't want to tell her anything, she cleared her throat, "Can you tell me how you survived, Professor?"

Looking up at her, he was about to make a snide remark when Hermione interrupted him, "Please Professor… for closure?"

Snape didn't know how to even start… he had not told a soul about this, and now he was about to confess everything… to a former student… an eighteen year old girl… He couldn't even recognize himself anymore. During his thought process of berating himself for willingly going to tell something so important to him to a young girl, he noticed Hermione sitting in his chair patiently waiting. She had her legs tucked to her chest and she was shivering with her arms wrapped around her legs. Hermione saw him staring at her and just tried to smile, trying to not distract him from his thoughts. Embarrassed, she let go of her legs and sat up quietly and laid her hands in her lap.

There was on older woman's voice coming from the outside of the Potion's doors that led to the Dungeon's and she muttered a spell that flung them open wide, revealing a worried McGonagall.

"Explain yourselves! Now!" she demanded, seeing Snape standing over Hermione.

"Headmistress," he looked shocked, he backed away from the young witch in his chair.

"I heard yelling from my own quarters…what is going on Severus?" She cried out.

He was silent, looking at Hermione, trying to find something to say. McGonagall caught sight of Hermione's tear stained face, had she been hurt? It wasn't like Severus to behave that way….

"Severus, you will follow me to my office. Now." And she turned to Hermione, "And you Miss Granger, need to go to bed."


	8. A Revelation

**Newly Edited Chapter Enjoy!**

"Where's Professor Snape, Miss Granger? He hasn't been in for days. Is he alright?" Angelina Vincent, a Ravenclaw first year, asked as Hermione walked to the podium.

Hermione smiled at the young girl, trying to not let her see her worry, "He is unavailable at the present time, Miss Vincent."

She heard some whispers coming from a group of Slytherins in the corner, "Is it true Professor Snape is apprenticing you?"

Hermione eyed them warily, "Yes."

Adele Crawford shot her hand up, part of the Slytherin group, "But aren't you a mudblo-" she caught herself, "I mean a muggle born?"

She raised an eyebrow, not liking where this was going, "Yes… but what does this have to do with Potions?" she snapped at them, "Five points from Slytherin for disrespect. Class, please turn to page thirty-four in your text books." She walked around the class, keeping an eye on the group in the back, "You will find the sleeping draught,"

The class all moaned in unison as they opened their books and flipped through the pages, the only one excited about it was Miss Vincent. Hermione smiled by hearing the groans which, in turn, Professor Snape would probably have added more homework or a horribly long essay… but she knew better, "Thirty points goes to the student's house who finishes the potion first and correctly."

At this, all the first years started chattering excitedly, hoping to win points for their new house. It seemed so weird to be in the Potions classroom without Professor Snape there… she frowned, where had he gone off to? What was he doing? She hoped he wasn't in trouble since it really was her fault that he had blown up at her… she had even taken his wand from him. _What was I thinking? _

Hermione had been teaching his class for a few days now and she could honestly say that she enjoyed teaching the subject. Transfiguration was an extremely interesting topic but involved much more studying and writing… Potions was a very 'hands-on' subject that Hermione was pleased to be involved in. She helped the students crush ingredients and taught them how to stir properly and even in the few days that Snape had disappeared, Ginny had started raising her grades.

After she taught the first years, advanced Potions for sixth and seventh years was next and Hermione was looking forward to seeing Ginny and Luna who had the class together. Ginny got to class early and came in to hug Hermione.

"I've missed you! Heard anything yet on Snape?" she asked, sympathetically. Hermione had explained to her what had happened Saturday night and Ginny was very understanding to Hermione's plight about Ron and then McGonagall bursting in when she and Snape finally started to get along. Hermione, although happy for a chance to teach the Potions class, was extremely upset and rarely went to the Great Halls for meals. If she wasn't in the Potions classroom, then she was locked up in her room. Ginny gave her a small smile when Hermione shook her head no to her question and gave her another hug before she sat herself down, saving a spot for Luna.

"Ginny?" Hermione called before her friend had left the class to go to lunch.

The red-head turned to Hermione and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Tell Ron I said hey, would you?"

She nodded and walked out.

Hermione sighed, seating herself at Snape's desk and closed her eyes, exhausted. She hadn't heard from Ron since that night that he and Harry had come barging into the classroom. Hermione never meant to slap him… she didn't know why she did it… all for Snape? Ron was her boyfriend! She rubbed her temples, thinking to herself how stupid she had been that night… slapping Ron… almost breaking up with him, or so she prayed they were still together, stealing Snape's wand, getting him into who knows how much trouble… she was such an idiot.

She had sent an owl to Ron explaining everything that had happened the previous week and why she was so stressed out and wanted to help with Snape's essays that needed graded so he would start giving her more important things to do rather than just cleaning his classroom and washing out the cauldrons. He never replied back to her and from what Ginny had told her, Ron was still upset. There was some hope though… Harry had sent her a letter saying that Ron still wanted a relationship with Hermione but just needed to cool off, however, how much of that was true, she wouldn't know. Harry always told white lies to make people feel better. She sighed, remembering what Ginny had told her the day before that Ron was going to hang out with some old friends that night… which included Lavender Brown.

Lavender… Hermione laughed at the thought, ugly and stupid. She didn't know what Ron had saw in her in their sixth year but had blown it off when Hermione and Ron had started dating, thinking that he was trying to make her jealous. Was he still attracted to Lavender? She had not a clue but could only hope that he wasn't. She loved Ron more than anything in the world. She recalled her countless attempts to draw wedding dresses that she would wear when she would marry Ron, done in her free time in study halls and lunch breaks all throughout her school years at Hogwarts. Even Professor Snape had caught her drawing in Potions class when she had finished early and was kind enough to not share it with everyone, which was extremely rare… although he had taken fifty points from Gryffindor… which she guessed made up for his silence on the silly sketch.

It was nearing dinner time when she heard a knock on the door and saw McGonagall standing in the doorway, watching her former student daydream, "Miss Granger? Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled tiredly, "No, Professor, I don't think so…"

McGonagall frowned and walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind her, "Does this have to do with Severus?"

She sat up on the edge of her seat, clutching the arms of the chair, "Please Professor where is he?"

The older witch fixed her glasses, "I relieved him of his position for a couple of days so he could have some time to himself… he seemed very much stressed out with you around him."

Hermione was confused, "I never did anything-"

McGonagall gave her a stern look with knowing eyes, "I just don't want him to be in trouble when it was my fault for angering him." Hermione quietly admitted, bowing her head, ashamed of herself.

The headmistress smiled, comfortingly, "Severus told me everything. He was not in any harm of losing his job, Miss Granger, once all the details were sorted out. But I did scold him severely for losing his temper with you… he should have never behaved so rashly."

Hermione wrung her hands in his lap, "When will he be back, Professor?"

McGonagall smiled, "Why, Miss Granger," she was taken aback at Hermione's worried voice, "Do you mean to tell me that you miss Severus? I thought he had been treating you horribly. You had been crying every day because of him."

She nodded shyly, "Something happened here that night, Headmistress. He changed…" she lifted her head up, and gave a fake smile, shaking her head, trying to act like she was fine, "I'm just not used to being alone… that's all… I'll be fine."

The elder witch examined her through her small reading glasses on the bridge of her nose, "And that is why you never join the rest of the staff for dinner?"

Hermione blushed, "It just doesn't seem right without him. Why should I be enjoying myself when it's my fault that he is not here? That seems cruel to me."

Smiling, McGonagall patted the young girl's shoulder, "You have a kind heart. Although he would never admit it, I'm sure Severus would appreciate you feeling that way."

Hermione smiled and glanced back at the stacks of ungraded assignments on the desk, "I better be getting back to these, Professor."

McGonagall stood up and gave a motherly look of worry and comfort to her young student, "I guess I shall send one of the house elves to bring you dinner." She walked towards the door before she turned and said, "You remind me of him when he first started teaching here… never worrying about himself… just wanting to be the best teacher possible… he would stay up so late grading those papers…"

Hermione looked up at her Headmistress, "He still does, Professor."

The Head Teacher looked back at Hermione with a small smile and whispered, "I know," before she shut the door.

A few more days went by with no sign of Snape… Hermione was getting worried about him. She was no longer her cheery self and even found herself snapping at Ginny during class for some trivial thing. She felt like she was taking over something that was not hers to take. Only Snape could teach the classes… she had no right to be sitting in his desk and standing at his podium without his blessing. She shook herself slightly, trying to compose herself from all of her thoughts. Truth be told, Hermione felt very alone… Ginny was always busy studying for her N.E.W.T.S. and Luna… well… was just Luna. Snape was always there with her every day from early in the morning until late at night. There was never much exchange between the two, but she took solace in his company even if it was silent.

She missed Severus Snape. She finally admitted it to herself. Hermione had only been with him for two weeks, but in those few days they had together, she had enjoyed him even though he was terrible to her. He was honest and very forthcoming with how he felt about things and never hesitated to correct her when she was doing something wrong. It had always bothered her that he corrected her so much, but she had to remember how many times she had done it to Ron and Harry even outside of school. They were very much alike… just as McGonagall had said earlier.

Hermione had finally decided to come out of hiding and had had a quick lunch in the Great Hall, making sure not to linger a second longer than she needed to. It had been pouring a torrential rain the whole, much to the dismay of the students, and everyone was crowded into the Great Hall and all the common rooms were filled to the brim with bored students. She had had students coming to her all weekend about homework assignments, extra credit assignments and tutoring and Hermione was exhausted. She put up with it though because she knew that as soon as Snape came back that all tutoring and extra credit assignments would be eliminated. Hermione needed to take advantage of her hour long break that she had currently only spent ten minutes of, and get away from all the students… and if that meant going out in the rain, then Hermione would do it. As she headed outside, she noticed the bitter cold biting into her skin, soaking her thin layer of robes down to her skin. Fall was beginning to come upon them and with it, the freezing cold snow and rain. Hermione wasn't paying attention to the cold but was just enjoying the time she had alone and listened to the sound of the rain pouring down off of the castle.

Noticing that Hagrid's hut had a nice stream of smoke pouring out of the chimney, she smiled to herself, remembering all the times that Hogwarts had rainy days, she, Harry and Ron would all file out to Hagrid's cabin to have a nice bowl of his homemade chili and a wonderful, but very long, visit with the games keeper now Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Hermione watched as four first year students, who she recognized were from Gryffindor, piled out of the cabin with smiles pasted on their faces and waved goodbye to their new friend. They ran back to the castle in a hurry, trying not to get wet. She was glad that the young students had found a friend in Hagrid. She knew they would enjoy his company for years to come with odd sorts of magical creatures and wild stories of his adventures in gambling.

Hermione found herself underneath the tree that she and Snape had been under the second night that she had arrived at the school a few short weeks ago. She slumped down underneath the makeshift shelter, which it could hardly be called even that, and sat down at the trunk, watching all the ripples the rain was making in the lake.

"Where are you?" she mumbled to herself, out loud… hoping that somehow Snape could hear her.

She pulled her hood up for protection from the drips falling on her face and shivered. She may have wanted solitude but she couldn't deny the fact that she was still freezing! She rubbed her bare hands together and blew on them to warm them up, watching her breath turn into a smoke-like substance once hitting the frigid air. At least, Hermione thought bitterly to herself, if she wanted to cry, no one would be able to tell what she had been doing with all the rain pouring down. She mentally kicked herself… she had to quit being so pessimistic.

Hermione decided to close her eyes and try to just listen to the sounds of the storm and relax. She found herself drifting off, sitting in a comforting darkness as her pulse slowed to a steady beat when she noticed a cloaked figure walking along the edge of the lake not too far from her…

_"Who in the world would be out in this weather?" Hermione asked herself. She laughed realizing that she was just as crazy as the figure she was watching, for she too was out in this weather… without a proper coat or any thick robes… it seemed that she used her common sense less and less these days._

_ Hermione watched the figure coming towards her although she couldn't yet recognize who it was because of the hood they had pulled down far past the eyes and nose. Hermione stood up, curious at who was just as insane as she and wanted some time in the pouring rain. As the hooded stranger came closer, Hermione decided she would meet whoever it was, halfway. Once they were close enough to hear Hermione's voice she called out, "What are you doing in the rain? You need to get inside or you will catch a cold!"_

_ The figure stopped, hearing Hermione's voice… she had assumed it was a student wandering outside but she couldn't be sure until she was closer. She could see a distinct smirk on the hooded stranger and it reminded her of someone familiar. The figure quickly pulled off their hood and someone Hermione wasn't expecting, was underneath._

_ "I could say the same for you Miss Granger," _

_ Hermione's eyes widened as she gawked at Snape in front of her, "I… you…" she was speechless. _

_ Snape's eyes were darker than she could ever remember and the coal colored irises stared into her soul with want. Hermione watched as dark hair that was dry when he removed his hood was now soaking wet, even blacker than she thought possible. His hair let droplets of water fall onto his shoulders as the shine from the wetness reflected the gray of the sky. _

_ "Hermione, I-"_

_ Snape was interrupted by a fierce hug given by his former Gryffindor student, "I missed you so much, Severus!"_

_ He rested his hand on her back and pressed her closer to him as he raised her chin up with his other hand, "And I missed you."_

_ Hermione hugged him closer to her and stood on her toes trying to bring her face closer to his. Snape saw this and bent down slightly so they were inches apart, "I don't know what I have done all my life without you 'Mione…"_

_ She just watched his face as he adoringly held her in his arms. Hermione had never felt happier, even in the freezing rain. She was in the arms of a real man… the man that watched her grow her whole life and had protected her from all the evils that had come her way. She led him over to the tree that she loved to sit under and motioned for him to take a seat next to her on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her body once more and she laid her head down on his chest, comfortingly. Her fingers traced up his chest through all the buttons on his long coat that reached his knees. They found their way to his collar where Hermione loved to run her finger tips over the multiple scars on his neck. Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her palm softly, smiling down at her while wrapping his large black robe around her small body._

_ She squirmed in his arms and yelped out for him impatiently as she closed the gap between them by gently tugging on his collar of his coat. Hermione had never tasted something so amazing in her life as she let her old Professor explore her mouth with vigor. The rain came down harder as the two clung to each other, loving every minute together. _

_ She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes once more, "I love you Severus Snape."_

_ "Ermione!" a ragged voice called out to her and broke her gaze away from her Potions Master. She looked around for the voice but couldn't see anything._

_ "Ermione! Ya silly girl!" the voice sounded so familiar… who could have been calling her? She just wanted to be alone with Snape… forever._

_ "Oh leave her be," she heard an old woman's voice now floating through her mind as if having a conversation with the other ragged one. Hermione glanced back up at Snape who had a blank expression on his face…. Not like the fiery, passionate intensity that he had had previously._

_ "She will wake up soon enough. No need to push her any further."_


	9. Set Up to Fail

**Newly Edited Chapter! Enjoy!**

"I love you Severus Snape." She moaned softly.

"Ermione!"

"Ermione! Ya silly girl!" Hagrid shook her shoulders, worried about the young witch. He had found her asleep and freezing in the rain, her skin turning pale and her lips almost blue, and he had feared the worst for her, thinking she had been suffering from hypothermia. Hagrid had rushed her to the hospital wing and was now waiting for her to wake up by her bedside.

"Oh leave her be," Madame Pomfrey sighed exasperatedly, "She will wake up soon enough. No need to push her any further."

Hermione squinted and then shut her eyes tightly, trying to get accustomed to where she was. She didn't know why she was so tired… where was she?

"Will she be alright?" she heard McGonagall's worried voice from far away.

"Yes, just a fever… she will be fine in a couple of days."

She could hear Hagrid's heavy breathing and fidgeting as he impatiently waited for Hermione to fully wake up. As she started to stretch out her muscles as best she could, they were very stiff, she heard Hagrid starting to get excited, "She's waking up!"

Footsteps could be heard walking quickly toward her and as Hermione finally opened her eyes, she was faced with a worried McGonagall and a crying Hagrid, "What happened?"

She tried to sit up but Madame Pomfrey pushed her down, "Take it easy, dear. Don't wear yourself out!" she poured a spoonful of an awful looking dark green liquid and presented it in front of Hermione's lips, "Take this, it will help bring down the fever."

Hermione did as she was told and winced with a sour face at the awful tasting draught. She was still somewhat confused… one minute she was in Snape's arms and then next… in the hospital wing? Snape! Hermione bolted up out of her bed with a new found strength and ripped off the covers before Hagrid caught her,

"Blimey, 'Ermione, where do you think yer goin'?" Hagrid wrestled with her to get her back onto the bed.

"Where's Snape?" she demanded, "He was just with me! Where did he go?"

The three staff members looked at each other in confused worry, McGonagall spoke up, "He just recently returned to the castle about a half hour ago. Miss Granger, you have been here for several hours."

Hermione snapped her head around to look at McGonagall, "No he was with me!"

Hagrid tried to cheer her up, wiping his large tears of happiness that Hermione was alright, "I think it might've been just a dream." He sniffed.

Her gaze fell back onto Hagrid, she looked extremely distraught, "No… it wasn't! It was real!" she wrapped her arms around herself, comfortingly.

"Miss Granger…"

Madame Pomfrey put a hand on the headmistress's shoulder and whispered, "Its fever induced paranoia… she won't be behaving normally until she can get a good night's rest."

McGonagall nodded, more comforted as Hermione looked back up at the three as tears welled up in her eyes, "I was with him at the lake…"

"Hagrid found you asleep next to the shore, on the verge of freezing," the Headmistress tried to explain, "You were alone. If Severus was with you, he would not have allowed you to be outside in the first place."

She shook her head, it had been so real… she couldn't just let this go… he had held her in his arms… he even kissed her… Hermione looked up, "He was there. I am not mad! I know what I saw!"

McGonagall frowned at Hermione and sighed, "There is only one way to solve this. Madame Pomfrey, would you go fetch Severus?"

Madame Pomfrey gave one last worried look to the young witch before she turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the room to retrieve the Potions Master. Hermione watched the nurse go before she averted her attention back to the two.

Hermione turned to Hagrid who wiped a tear off her face with his oversized thumb, "What 'appened in yer dream, 'Ermione? Er- I mean… what happened with you and Snape?"

Eyeing him warily, upset that no one believed her, she explained in a very upset tone, "He met me at the shore and… he said he had missed me and he let me hug him… and he hugged me back."

Hermione looked from Hagrid to McGonagall, almost glaring at them, "I felt him! I felt his arms around me!" She hugged herself again, "I felt the material of his cloak… his buttons on his coat!"

"Miss Granger, even dreams can have the most sensory details…"

"You wished to see me, Headmistress?" Severus Snape appeared in the doorway, raising an eyebrow, seemingly too calm for Hermione's liking.

Hermione tried to hop out of bed, but Hagrid caught her once again, "'Ermione, what's the meaning of this? Yer aren't yerself!"

She wasn't even looking at Hagrid, just the Potions Master who was slowly walking into the room with his infamous strut, "Why is Miss Granger in the hospital wing?"

McGonagall turned to him and held out her arm for him to come closer, "It seems Miss Granger has a fever from sitting out in the rain too long. She claims you were with her by the lake and she wouldn't calm down until we let her see you."

Snape furrowed his brows in thought, staring at his young student who seemed to be pleading with him with her caramel eyes. He turned to McGonagall as she sighed,

"Severus, were you with Miss Granger this afternoon?"

He folded his arms and turned his gaze back to Hermione, ever so slowly speaking, "That is impossible. I have no idea what Miss Granger is talking about."

"You filthy liar!" Hermione jumped towards him from her bed, desperately reaching out to him while Snape just backed away with a look of confusion and disgust,

"She is delusional, Headmistress. Her fever no doubt has caused this confusion." He mumbled rather fast, upset at his former student raising her voice to him and acting out in such an inappropriate manner.

Hagrid scooped Hermione up and placed her back into bed and pulled the sheets over her. She was sobbing uncontrollably, still staring at her Potions Professor, "Don't leave me!" she cried pathetically, taking deep breaths.

Snape backed away, as did McGonagall and she fixed her glasses nervously, "I have never seen her like this Severus. Do you have any calming remedies for hysteria?" She glanced at Snape who was looking back at Hermione, she was receiving a big hug from Hagrid, "Are you going to stay with her?"

He looked shocked at McGonagall's question, "If it's from her fever, then she needs to calm down. My presence with her is unnecessary and would only agitate her further. I gave Poppy some calming draughts when she asked for me to come this evening."

She nodded silently as she walked to the foot of the bed, watching her former student cry into Hagrid's large shoulder.

"Good evening, Minerva," Snape bowed slightly and retreated from the hospital as fast as he could.

Hermione had stayed in the hospital wing for three days, going on four and she was absolutely bored to tears. She had received 'Get Well' cards from some students and had been visited by Ginny and Luna every day after dinner. She had written Ron who had finally consented to try their relationship again and had been expecting a visit from him that night.

She sighed, leaning her head back on her pillow; she couldn't recall that day that she had arrived to the hospital wing except for Hagrid who had stayed by her side the whole night. McGonagall had been checking up on her, always wearing the worried expression that she had been keeping since Hermione had gotten sick. She always questioned Hermione if she had remembered anymore, and Hermione always answered with the same question, no. Obviously, Hermione mused, something had happened after she had arrived at the hospital wing, but no one would tell her a thing. Hagrid had stopped by earlier that day and brought her a homemade cake that bore his messy and misspelled handwriting in frosting; it read 'Git wel, Herminy!' She smiled; Hagrid was such a good friend to her. She didn't know what she would do without him. So many good memories were made at Hogwarts with him there and he had always been the one to comfort her in her time of need.

Hermione heard that Snape finally arrived back at the school, much to the dismay of the students, and had students coming in and out of the wing, begging her to come back to class. She played with her hair as thoughts kept running through her mind. Snape had yet to visit her, not that it meant something to her, but she had just thought that their 'friendship', if you could even call it that, was starting to form. She thought that she might hear at least something from the other students, like a message he wanted to pass along or maybe he would let up on the Gryffindors a little in honor of her, but she had heard nothing from the Potions Master. She figured it probably was for the best anyways. Ron wouldn't like hearing about her experiences with Snape after everything that had happened.

The doors opened and revealed a tall red headed boy with an awkward smile on his face, "Ron!" Hermione squealed, so happy to finally have him back.

She jumped out of bed and gave him the tightest hug that she could muster with her aching muscles, "It's so good to see you!"

"Miss Granger! Get back in bed this instant!" Madame Pomfrey demanded, walking out of her office to find Hermione in the arms of her Weasley friend.

Ron smiled as Hermione pulled him over to her bedside. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her lap, sitting up, "Would you like some cake? Hagrid made it for me, its chocolate."

"Sure!" he grinned as Hermione used her wand and muttered an incantation to magically cut the slice and levitated it to a napkin where Ron snatched it up, hungrily, "Do you have a fork, 'Mione?"

She giggled as she transfigured her drinking goblet into a fork for him, "Wicked!" Ron exclaimed as he watched her.

"I have missed you so much, Ronald!" Hermione smiled at him, "and I am so sorry about that night… I wasn't thinking…"

Ron smiled back at her with a mouthful of cake, "Missed you too, 'Mione." He finally said once he swallowed his large bite.

"You have chocolate all over your face," she laughed as Ron frowned and wiped his mouth.

"So," Ron started excitedly, his eyes widening, "Harry and I have been promoted out of our class and have been placed in the third year apprenticeship because of our skills with the war! I will be an auror in no time! Can you imagine that? Me? Ron Weasley? An auror?"

"That's wonderful, Ron." Hermione smiled, reminded of how horribly her apprenticeship was going, but she shook it off, not wanting to bring it up around him.

"How are you feeling then? You look well to me," he turned his attention back to her and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, relaxed.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "My muscles ache, but other than that I feel fine. Madame Pomfrey just worries too much."

"I heard that!" the couple noticed the nurse call from inside her office and they both smiled.

"Look 'Mione, bout that night Harry and I came…"

Hermione braced herself, not really wanting to bring it up, "I don't really want to talke about it Ronald. I'm sorry… can we just forget about it and move on?"

Ron frowned, "I have been thinking… with you here… I don't know how this will work. We hardly ever see each other… and if you become a teacher at Hogwarts, then you have to live here, 'Mione."

"What are you trying to say? I love you Ron… we can just have a long distance relationship for awhile until you graduate, and then you can move into the castle with me and floo to the Ministry every day!" Hermione said in a hurry, worried about the conversation going any further.

"But I want a house 'Mione! I am going to be making a lot of money! For once! I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of Slytherins for the rest of my life! And how do you expect to raise a family here?"

Hermione looked away, "We are just dating… we don't have to plan our whole future together yet. We will figure something out!"

"Are you mad? Since when do you not think ahead and make plans? Hermione I am being serious! It's only been a month that you have been away and I don't know how much more I can take."

He rested his chin in his hands and looked down, "I missed you, 'Mione."

This brought her some comfort, "And I missed you Ron! But look at Harry and Ginny! They have a long distance relationship… and so do Luna and Neville! Why can't we?"

Ron looked up at Hermione, hopelessness shining through his eyes, "They don't have a permanent position here. They are just finishing out their school year and will be moving on."

Hermione looked hurt, "But-"

He sat up and sighed, "We can try, Hermione… but I don't know how much further this will go unless you find another job."

She winced at his suggestion but tried to smile in support, "I love you Ron. I want to be with you forever."

Ron wrapped her in a hug and rested his chin on her shoulder, holding her to him tightly, "Love ya too, 'Mione."

He pulled away from her slightly to try to kiss her but Hermione pulled away, "What are you doing Ron?"

He looked shocked, "Trying to kiss you!"

Hermione ducked her head down, "Oh… I-" She still wasn't comfortable with kissing him on the lips since they had been in the Chamber of Secrets during the final battle. Ron had tried to wait patiently but she knew he was tiring of her shyness.

"Alright then," he said, frustrated and sat back in his chair. Hermione blushed and adjusted her position in bed… trying to let the awkward moment pass.

"How are your parents?"

Hermione sat there in their uncomfortable conversations for over an hour before they decided it would be best if Ron let Hermione sleep since it was getting late. He kissed her on the cheek before standing up to leave and Hermione flinched, but tried to not let him see it. After he left, she sighed. She had been on edge the whole time he was there. But she had to admit that she was extremely happy about making up with Ron.

"Your fever has gone, Miss Granger. You are a fast healer." Madame Pomfrey smiled, breaking Hermione's reverie.

"So will I be able to go back to my classes tomorrow?"

The nurse looked unsure but eventually nodded her head and in a strict tone gave her directions, she reminded her of Mrs. Weasley, "If you have any problems at all, I want you straight back here, understand? I will be sure to pass the message onto Professor Snape as well. I don't want you standing for long periods of time and I don't want you to exert yourself too much." She walked away, leaving Hermione alone once more.

"Hagrid!" Hermione beamed as she saw the large man walk in.

"'ello 'Ermione! Just wanted ter check on me favorite witch," he sat down beside her and smiled, "I brought ye somethin'," Hagrid reached inside of his worn out coat and pulled out squished weed-like flowers,"

He set them on her already crowded bedside table, "Picked 'em me self I did! I know I visited ye earlier but I jus' wanted ter make sure yer okay."

Hermione smiled, "They are beautiful Hagrid. Thank you!"

He smiled at her approval, "I see ye ate some of me cake. What did yer think?"

"Actually I haven't been too hungry but Ron stopped by and ate some and loved it."

"Oh did he now? Have you two patched things up a bit?" he looked to be relieved. But why? Hermione ignored it and smiled,

"Yes. I don't know what I would do without him, Hagrid, honestly. He means everything to me!"

Hagrid's eyes widened, "What about Snape?"

Hermione looked at him, confused, "What about him?"

"I shouldn't have said that…" he reprimanded himself, looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione knew that phrase… whenever he would accidentally spill something that she wasn't supposed to know that was a secret, "Hagrid…" she warned, "Explain."

He smiled nervously and tugged at his sleeve, "Oh nuthin' 'Ermione. Forget what I said, it don't mean nuthin'."

She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed so she was looking directly at him, "What about Snape, Hagrid?"

"Nuthin'-"

"Hagrid!" She placed her hands on the sides of his face, making him look straight at her.

He nervously looked around and began muttering to himself, "Oh 'Ermione I shouldn't have said anythin'. Professor McGonagall didn't want yer ter know about it if ye didn't remember."

Hermione let go of him and sat back down, waiting for him to explain.

"That afternoon, in the rain, after I brought ye ter the hospital wing, ye talked in yer sleep…" he was awkwardly looking at the ground, "An' when yer woke up you said a few things too… but it's just yer fever, nuthin' to worry 'bout."

She was silent, for a moment and then, averting her gaze, said, "I was talking about Professor Snape, wasn't I?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Hagrid sighed and gazed up at Hermione, trying to smile for her, "Ain't nuthin' ter worry yer little head 'bout, 'Ermione."

"What did I say?" she asked softly.

The games keeper leaned back in the chair that was too small for him, "'I should've kept me mouth shut. I shouldn't be tellin' ye any o' this."

She closed her eyes, her temper flaring, "Hagrid, what did I say?"

"Now, now Miss Granger, I think the hospital has seen enough of your tantrums for the week." A deep familiar voice echoed through the wing. Snape stood in the door way looking amused at the flustered girl a few bed rows down.

"Professor Snape!" Hagrid said cheerfully, glad to be saved from telling Hermione what she had said, "Have ye come ter wish the young 'Ermione well?" he stood up, watching the man in the black robes scoff at his comment.

"Why would I console and feel sorry for something Miss Granger did to herself?" he rolled his eyes and sauntered to Madame Pomfrey's office.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears but wasn't exactly surprised at the same time, if that was at all possible. He had returned to his old self, the cranky old Potions Master that she remembered too well. She could hear his deep voice quiet down while speaking with the head nurse.

"Poppy I have your skele-gro potion you asked for, for the start of the Quidditch season."

"Oh Merlin's beard! I was afraid you wouldn't be back in time… that was so thoughtful of you to make on such short notice, Severus. You have probably saved a few bones because of this."

"Do you have any more potions you need, while I am here?"

Madame Pomfrey walked out of the office with Professor Snape in tow, and retrieved something from a bedside table which appeared to be a small piece of ripped parchment, "here is a list of things I need before the weather gets worse…" she then whispered something that Hermione could not really understand as she watched the nurse point to a few spots on the paper. They both glanced at Hermione after her whispering ended and she turned to her normal speaking voice, "I need _those_ before she returns to her daily schedule."

Hermione knew they must have been talking about her and she watched Professor Snape take the list from Madame Pomfrey and tuck it in a pocket on the inside of his robes. He walked up to her bed and stared at her, crossing his arms, "Miss Granger, you are returning to class tomorrow, I hear?"

She gulped, "Yes, Professor."

"Good," he paused and almost smirked, "You have cauldrons waiting for you."

She couldn't believe how heartless he could be! She had gotten terribly sick and all he could think about was when she would come back to clean out his cauldrons when he knew very well that that was the house elves' job. Not hers'!

"But Professor-"

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't disappoint me again, Miss Granger." With that said he swiftly took his leave and left a stunned Hermione with an anxious Hagrid behind.

"Well I best be goin'… gotta prepare for the firs' years quizzes tomorrow… It was nice visitin' with ye, 'Ermione." Hagrid started to walk away, hoping Hermione wouldn't catch on to his lie.

"Hold it!" Hagrid turned around and smiled nervously at the young witch, "You never have quizzes in your classes… or tests for that matter except for the end of the year exams for N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S! Sit down, Hagrid, we haven't finished our conversation!"

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Three second year Gryffindors, one boy and two girls, ran into the hospital wing, "We have an essay due tomorrow morning for Potions and we haven't a clue how to write it or what it is about! Can you help us?"

"I better go, 'Ermione… don't want ter be getting' in the way o' yer teachin'." Hagrid smiled, knowing he finally had an escape.

Hermione called out, narrowing his eyes, "This isn't over, Hagrid."

She turned back to the second years and smiled, "What is this all about?"

The boy, seeming to be the spokesman of the group, started, "Professor Snape gave us an essay assignment to explain what potion would heal and cure a werewolf bite and what the effects of it were after the person with the wound is healed. Then we have to list all of the ingredients and explain why they are necessary. But we looked in the book everywhere and can't find it!"

"I even went to the library all yesterday and couldn't find the answer, Miss Granger." The smaller girl shyly admitted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, only Snape would assign something like that, it was rather humorous though to see them work so hard for nothing,

"He was just setting you up to fail." She said more to herself than to the young students in front of her. Maybe this was why Ginny had been failing her potions class for so long.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

She laughed, "There is no cure."


	10. The Lesson

**Newly Edited Chapter! Enjoy!**

Snape had kept his word with Madame Pomfrey about keeping Hermione off her feet and not keeping her too late but that didn't mean that she didn't have almost the same amount of work to get done. While he had finally left the task of cleaning the classroom to the house elves, Hermione was still scrubbing cauldrons and he had demoted her from the job of grading essays… or any assignment for that matter. She had to remain silent just as before, only during class, but she was under so much more stress. Snape had returned to his former self once more and all the walls that she had been able to break down that night with him were built back up and much stronger. The Potions Master made a point to scrutinize everything she did and insulted her even more so than when she was his Gryffindor student through the years. He was cold and showed hardly any emotion to her… even the students were suffering from his demeanor… their grades could prove it.

Hermione had taken to tutoring only Ginny, without Snape's knowledge, in her own quarters so he would not see but they could still be close enough for supplies and ingredients. Once Snape had returned to his class from his absence, all extra credit assignments and tutoring were done away with and Hermione never heard the end of it from her Professor about how she should never have been allowed to teach his class and that she would never become a suitable Potions teacher, for she could never become a Master in Snape's opinion. And of course, her days of crying had resumed like normal once more and Hermione was becoming exhausted. She couldn't understand how someone could be so cold… and yes she knew about his life and everything that he had gone through, but that was no excuse for his bad manners and behavior directed at her and his students. It was extremely hard to watch how polite and respectful he was to all the other staff members during meals and teacher conferences only to have it turned on her as soon as they were alone.

She was fed up with his attitude but did not dare make a scene like she had before. She knew if she did, that Snape wouldn't even bother arguing with her and would just terminate the apprenticeship. So Hermione put up with his antics and games for a solid month and a half. Ron had failed to visit her in weeks and Hermione was beginning to fall… her happy disposition that she would put on, even in front of Snape, had been faltering. Ginny had told her that Ron had stopped writing her as well and had Harry just add in a quick 'love you' for him when he would send letters. Hermione thought she couldn't have been happier when Ron agreed to continue their relationship but she couldn't believe how miserable she was without him or Harry around… she felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. The damage that Snape was doing was tearing into her heart and breaking it down. She started to care less and less about her appearance as he ripped almost every last shred of dignity left from her.

Taking more interest in reading than interaction, she had resigned herself to her bedroom over the weekends when Snape didn't have any remedial chores he wanted her to do and she would just read her way into another world… letting herself take on the book as her own life. It was the only way, she figured, for her to get her own sense of worth and something to look forward to every night before she had to relive her hell that was Snape each day. Once Halloween had hit, Snape's disposition had turned for the worse because of all the students getting a sugar rush throughout class when they would sneak candy in and munch. Even the rest of the staff was tired of all the hyper first years running around and all the 'scary' pranks that the students would pull on each other and even on the teachers. This made her cheer up somewhat, reminding her of Fred and George, and all their years of mischief and pranks pulled on the staff and one of their favorite targets, Filch. But after everyone had started to relax again, Snape seemed to simmer down, only a fraction of course, but Hermione saw more relief coming from the Potions Master than she had seen in a while because the worst holiday in Hogwarts, or so he thought, was finally over.

A knock at Hermione's door had gotten her attention away from her latest book. She stood up and answered it looking out and not seeing anyone until she felt a small tug on her jeans. Hermione looked down to find a familiar house elf smiling shyly at her.

"Mister Snape asked Figgy to come retrieve Miss Granger,"

Hermione rolled her eyes to herself, "Has he resorted to sending a house elf to get me now when the Potions classroom is a door away?" she muttered, clenching her teeth.

"Come with Figgy, Miss." He took her hand in his and led her towards the classroom.

"G'day Miss." Figgy smiled brightly at her as he hummed his way up the stairs to the teacher's common room, leaving her.

Hermione watched him go before mumbling to herself and opened up the door to the classroom. Snape didn't pay her any attention as he scribbled away at his desk when she walked in. Hermione cleared her throat, annoyed, trying to get his attention.

"How becoming of you, Granger." He lazily said, commenting on her throat clearing.

Hermione just shot him a glare of distaste before she sauntered up to him, waiting for orders to do something since the cauldrons had been cleaned three times already and it was the weekend. He glanced up at her, annoyed at her standing there,

"Yes?" he snapped.

"You called?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She was normally very respectful during the weekdays but when he would summon her to do his dirty work on a weekend, no less, just to make her suffer, she wasn't so sweet.

"Oh yes," he mused, like he just now remembered why she needed to be there.

He stood up and retrieved an old book off of his shelf and flipped through the pages like they were his old friends, handling them with care and delicacy. Once he found the page he was looking for, he smoothed out the old paper and set it gingerly on one of the student desks. Hermione walked over to him when he summoned her with his hand and stared down at the book that looked older than he did.

"What am I doing today?" confused at the book lying in front of her that Snape was reading quickly through.

"You are going to attempt a potion today, Miss Granger." Snape murmured as he kept reading, his lips moving silently with the written words on the page.

Hermione was shocked… he had never had her help with brewing potions when he got lists from the hospital wing or requests elsewhere, so why did he want to teach her now? So suddenly? Without any preparation?

"Amor Oblitus," Snape stated, "is what you will be making today."

"Oblivious Love?" She answered back, interpreting the Latin name. Hermione cocked her head… why had she never read of these potions?

Snape nodded, very teacher-like, "Yes. It is a very complicated potion-"

"Sir? Why have I never heard of these before? The other potion you made at the beginning of term… Vulneris Morsis… I had never read anything on that as well as this Amor Oblitus."

He looked at his student like she was daft, "Why would I assign you something that you already know of and have probably made? I have confidence that you can brew almost everything in the Potions textbook, to some degree, and even those books in the library you always used for your… escapades… for example," he raised his eyebrows, "the Polyjuice Potion?"

Hermione had figured he knew that she had stole ingredients from him from so long ago, but she ignored his comment since he didn't seem to care at the moment, "I have never heard of these before… why doesn't the library have these?"

"Students should not have access or even information to potions like this. One wrong move, one second too late, Granger, and you are dead. These are extremely advanced for even the most skilled witches and wizards. Don't… disappoint me."

She was extremely excited as she gave him a smile and ran over to the storage closet to pull out the ingredients that she had read from the book. Snape resumed his position at his desk, content with Hermione at the moment. The next two hours, Hermione spent cutting all the ingredients the book called for but she was unsure of some of the techniques that it listed to cut and open them. She looked back hesitantly at Snape from time to time and noticed that he wasn't even watching her. Did he have faith in her? Did he lie about the potion being so deadly? Or did he just not care?

As she lit the flame and started adding her liquids first… timing herself as the book listed, and she nervously dropped in two hearts, drained, of a dragon fly and watched the liquid turn a dark eggplant purple just as the book had said it should. She smiled, standing up straighter, having more confidence in herself, she quickly started adding more to the potion, keeping in time with the seconds and minutes that things needed to be combined and stirred. She kept this up for a half hour before she needed to let the potion simmer for twenty-seven minutes exactly before adding more ingredients. She set a timer that Professor Snape had given her and waited. She turned around, watching her Potions Master diligently writing… she thought more highly of him when he treated her like this. She could get accustomed to the routine if he would only keep his attitude the way it was right then.

Hermione smiled, he had complimented her by giving her an extremely advanced potion, knowing that she could properly brew anything from the textbooks he used for his classes. She appreciated his faith in her skill level and competence… something he had never revealed to her before. _He is not my teacher anymore… we will be colleagues soon enough… perhaps he really does believe in me… will he give me his blessing to finally teach or will he keep me by his side as his apprentice forever? _Hermione shuddered to herself at the thought, still watching him.

Snape looked up from his work and at the young witch who stood there, examining him, for several minutes, "Is there something wrong?"

"No I am just waiting for the potion to simmer," she smiled at him.

"Why don't you go prepare the ingredients that needed to be added in next?"

"Already done sir,"

He looked worried but lowered his head back to his writing; keeping one eye on Hermione who turned around when the timer went off. She proceeded to add in the triangular cut petals from an angel's trumpet flower and poured in the blood red ptolemy from a measured vial. Snakeweed and starthistle were added next and Hermione began to stir the draught in a number eight formation for five counts before stirring once clockwise and then followed with a crosshatched sequence. She didn't notice Professor Snape stand up from his work and quickly walk over to her to stare at the liquid. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him,

"What's going on?" she tried to pull away from his tight hold on her as he led her towards the door out of the classroom. Wriggling out of his grasp, she backed away from him, towards the potion, looking at him with frightened confusion, what was he trying to do with her? He had pressed her up against his body…

"Granger, watch out!" he called for her as the potion exploded in the cauldron.

She felt strong arms wrap around her with a cloak shielding her from what was happening and she fell to the ground, hard. She looked up and saw the shattered cauldron and potion floating above them as if frozen in the air. Bringing her gaze back down, she saw Professor Snape lying next to her, trying to collect himself and sat up. He worriedly looked back at her,

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

Hermione could smell his distinct scent as he turned her over to look at him, "What did I do wrong?" she asked sorrowfully.

Snape looked relieved as he awkwardly unwrapped himself from her and removed his cloak off of her body, he helped her sit up and her hair was wildly sprawled out down her shoulders and back, coming undone from her clip because of the explosion. Whatever spell Snape used, it hadn't worked all the way or he had been too late because there were pieces of the cauldron on the ground and smoke filled the room.

"How are you feeling?" he gazed at her while checking her pulse which was going abnormally fast but he expected it because of the explosion.

"I'm alright," she whispered, still shocked from everything.

Snape stood up and hesitantly scooped Hermione up in his arms and placed her in the chair at his desk, "Stay here, you have a cut on your cheek." He retreated to the back of the classroom and pulled out a small wooden box and placed it on his desk. Hermione saw bandages and wipes resting neatly organized inside when he had opened it with miniature vials of medicine all lined up in a row.

She sat there patiently while Professor Snape added a few drops of a pink liquid to a small piece of cheesecloth and dabbed her cheek. She screamed out in pain,

"What was that? That hurts!" She crouched back, away from him while holding her cheek in her hands. He tried to come near her again and she pushed his hand away, "No! You are not putting that on my face again!"

"Miss Granger, this will disinfect your cut in case there was a small chance that the potion was on whatever cut you, which I am assuming it was." He tried to come near her again when she pushed his hand away; he looked extremely annoyed as she whimpered,

"Please don't." But Professor Snape grabbed her chin a little roughly to have access to her wounded cheek.

She flinched as he came closer, and then decidedly, he put his hand down that held the cheesecloth and sighed, frustrated, wait. She bit her lip, realizing that he was just trying to help her, as she stared at him helplessly, "Sir…" she quickly and shyly grabbed his free hand in her own and squeezed his tightly.

He started to protest, "Miss Granger I'm going to have to disapprove of this. This isn't appropriate-"

Hermione just looked at him with glassy eyes full of unshed tears that were threatening to fall. Her gaze pleaded with him so she could have something to hold on to when the cloth would touch her wound. Snape gave a harsh glare that read that he was not pleased with the contact but would let it pass considering the situation… he brought the cloth back to her face and dabbed at her cheek. The pain was unreal as she held her breath and grasped his hand with all her strength, entwining her fingers with his to get a better grip. Hermione shut her eyes tightly as he worked while a silent tears ran down her cheek from the sting. Once he took the cloth away, Hermione opened her eyes, watching him one handedly throw away the cloth in the small bin and took out a bandage. He tried to take his hand away, almost self-consciously, but she wouldn't let go, holding it tightly still,

"How can I put this on with one hand?" he muttered to her.

She closed her eyes again tight and never answered. He sighed, grabbing his wand off of his desk and muttered an incantation as the bandage floated up to her cheek and laid itself across. Snape watched Hermione's lip quiver at something touching the sensitive cut… since when had she been intolerant to pain? He shook the thought off, realizing that he had never cared for her wounds before… that was Madame Pomfrey's expertise, not his own and he wanted to keep it that way.

As she opened her eyes once more, Snape noticed the appreciation in her light brown eyes as she gave a small teary-eyed smile at him. He tried not to watch her too much longer as he abruptly stood up; finally breaking loose of the grip Hermione had had on him. She blushed as her hands fell to her lap…. She had been holding on to her Potions Master for dear life while he was cleaning a small cut… she sighed, embarrassed at her reaction to such a small wound. She had a hard time with pain even though she had experienced it most of her life at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. She blushed even harder, what would Ron think of the situation? Would he be furious or would he be thankful to Professor Snape? She shook her head… definitely NOT the latter.

Hermione stood up slowly as she stared at the destroyed cauldron and the liquid that was still bubbling in the air, "I'm so sorry Professor, I don't know what went wrong…"

"Your silverweed shouldn't have been cut early." He stated like it was obvious in that same teacher-like voice, as he picked up chairs and desks that were flipped over, "It releases fumes when it is cut up and that is what the potion needed."

Hermione bowed her head down embarrassed, he continued matter-of-factly, "Once the fumes are gone, the weed's potent structure mixes with the starthistle and creates an explosive."

She picked up the papers that had been blown off his desk and replaced them back on it in a neat stack. Hermione shyly glanced at Professor Snape as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to get all the strands out of his face and then turned to the concoction in the air and pointed his wand at it,

"Posuere Potionem!" The spell made the floating potion and cauldron disappear right before the two.

Snape turned back to Hermione with a stern look on his face but said nothing as Hermione wrung her hands together, "I'm sorry Professor…" she turned to the door that led to the teacher's quarters and started walking towards it.

"Where do you think you are going?"

She turned back around and looked down at her feet miserably, embarrassed that the one time she got such a great opportunity to show him what she could do, she botched it all up. She stood there waiting for a reprimand when she heard his voice demandingly ring through the classroom,

"Try again, Miss Granger."

Her head shot straight up and found Professor Snape standing next to a student desk with a cauldron and ingredients waiting for her.

She couldn't believe her eyes… he must have been in a good mood, "Are you sure?" she smiled.

He raised an eyebrow and strutted towards her, "I can resume your previous responsibility in cleaning cauldrons if that is what you want."

She shook her head no and gave him a large smile, "Thank you Sir!" She wanted to skip over to the cauldron but decided to refrain herself and just walked happily towards the desk that held the supplies she needed.

He walked back to his desk and sat down, taking up a quill once more and resumed his work. No sooner had he done this when Hermione walked up to his desk a little nervously. He didn't look at her as he kept writing.

"Yes?"

"Will you help me this time so I get it right?" Hermione spewed out, awkwardly.

He raised an eyebrow, "The infamous Hermione Granger is asking for help?" he kept his eyes focused on the parchment but had stopped writing.

Hermione blushed, "I don't know everything, sir… and I need your help. You are my mentor are you not?"

He looked up at her, showing no emotion, "Try not to blow anything up this time, Granger."

She smiled as they walked towards the cauldron and turned to Snape, "I have never even heard of half of these ingredients…"

Snape took the initiative and started pointing towards the different components and explained what each were and what purpose they served… it seemed that Hermione had gotten more things mixed up than just the silverweed. Hermione listened intently to everything Snape had to say, even through the insults, and took notes as well.

"Start adding the unicorn blood and wartcap powder to the cauldron and stir those together _before_ you start a flame." He scolded her when she tried to light the wick underneath the cauldron.

As time passed, Hermione started to get the hang of it until the intricate stirring during the point of simmering, "You severely misjudged the effort involved when you need to simmer. Different techniques in stirring are used for different types of potions and," he turned to her, eyeing her warily, "remember this Granger," she grabbed her notes and waited for Snape to continue his lesson with her, "Unless a potion recipe says _specifically_ to not mix the ingredients together, then you need to stir. Different techniques and designs are suited for whether or not a potion's substance is thick or thin, a poison or medicine, or lumpy or smooth."

He folded his hands behind him, watching the young witch grab the stirring instrument and start the number eight formation and he sighed again, "Miss Granger! Stirring helps the potion mix! If you are stirring in the very middle, how will anything bond together? When you do this configuration, you need to swipe all the way along the sides of the cauldron, to mix what is left on the outside, towards the middle to meld correctly."

"Professor? What is a cross hatched formation?" She asked, remembering that that was something she did not know about when she was making the potion previously.

She watched him pull up his coat sleeve slightly to not it get messy in case of a mishap and she got a slight preview of his dark mark tattoo from being a deatheater. She tried not to stare as he picked up the stirring utensil and demonstrated the correct way, "Now you try."

Hermione took the instrument from him and tried to imitate what he had just done but was unsuccessful because of her distraction from his arm. Snape hissed, "Did you not watch me at all?" he grabbed her hand roughly, trying to not let Hermione see his uneasiness at the contact, and guided her through the pattern, "Three stripes vertically coming towards you and four stripes horizontally from right to left."

Not knowing what came over her, Hermione asked him for more help, "What was that sequence you were mixing in the potion you made before?"

He moved closer to her, ignoring her blushes, and tried not to be bothered by their proximity, as he guided her hand in the intricate design, "The important thing to remember is making sure each stroke goes all the way through the potion, starting from one side of the cauldron and finishing at the other."

"But I saw your hand move with the stirring rod, what was that?" she asked him, moving a bit closer, trying to catch his distinct scent again.

Snape noticed her slight move towards him but ignored it, brushing it off as her trying to get a better position to stir, "You move your wrist up when you're starting away from you… vertically and as you come towards you, you move your wrist back down… this helps for a smoother mix instead of just pulling it towards you roughly."

The timer rang just in time; Snape pulled away instantly and separated himself from her with a few good feet in between them. He had been close enough to smell her hair and perfume… he could even feel the heat from her body. He would not let that happen again.

"Now it is time to add the silverweed," Snape grabbed the grass-like stems off the table, "Instead of cutting them and risking losing all of the gases and fumes trapped inside, you should fold them in half twice. It breaks them just enough for the potion to draw in the fumes without the worry of losing it before putting it in." He handed Hermione the plant and watched her fold it in half once and then once more.

"Like that, Professor?" she asked, happy to see him nod in approval. What were these feelings coursing through her? She had a newfound energy and didn't know what to do with it. She was almost giddy… how was that possible?

She placed the folded plant in the mixture and watched the liquid instantly dissolve it and turned a dark gold color, emitting a light yellow steam. She read the potion recipe in the book and found no more ingredients listed except for a neatly handwritten word below the list in a familiar script, _Peppermint_.

"Professor, did you write this?" she pointed to the lettering of a certain Potions Master.

"Yes, peppermint leaves help to flavor the tonic and also helps to preserve the liquid longer than normal."

"Preserve?" Hermione asked as he retreated to the closet and pulled out a small vial with dried peppermint leaves.

He poured some into the palm of his hand and took a pinch of it with his thumb and index finger and threw it in the mixture, turning the liquid white, "Potions do not last forever, Miss Granger. Just like muggles and their food, there is an amounted time given for each mixture's shelf life."

Hermione watched him turn out the flame with his wand and grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands off from the peppermint. He turned away from her and started to clean up the ingredients, "Bottle up the potion." He ordered her sharply.

"Yes, sir." She stood next to him, taking the cauldron out of its holder and poured it into a large round vial. She could smell his scent next to her again as he made swift movements, picking ingredients up and putting them back in the cases and such. He smelled so wonderful! She had to mentally kick herself, what was she thinking? He was her teacher! That was so inappropriate for her to be thinking. Why did she move closer to him… try to draw out his stirring lesson… not wanting him to let go? It was probably just the fumes of the potion… it was Oblivious Love anyways.

Snape walked past Hermione and she was able to breathe his scent in again… it was electrifying! Why had she never noticed it before when she went to school all those years? She shook her thoughts and labeled the potion and wrote _Amor Oblitus_ in her neatest handwriting, trying to match Professor Snape's. She set it on his desk as she watched him gracefully pull off his familiar black cloak and laid it on the back of his chair as he sorted through his papers quickly and organized them into a neat stack.

"Professor?"

"What?" he snapped, a little harshly.

She flinched but stepped closer to him, "Can we do this more often? I don't think I have ever learned so much before in one day… I really enjoy- I mean… _appreciated_ your time helping me learn more about brewing."

He raised his infamous brow, "Next week. Now leave before I have Mr. Filch escort you out."

Hermione grinned widely, "Oh thank you!" she wanted to jump for joy but stopped herself when she saw Snape eyeing her, amused.

She quickly made her exit through the doors that she had originally come in from earlier that day. Once she shut it behind her, she leaned against the door for support and started giggling to herself. What was going on with her? The last time she could remember acting like this was in her second year with her secret crush on Gilderoy Lockhart.


	11. Never Replaced

**HELLO! I'm sad… not getting as many reviews as I had hoped for these recent chapters… please review guys… unless you are a writer here too, you have no clue how much your comments make an impact and how much they are truly appreciated! Snape starts taking matters into his own hands in this chapter! LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

Hermione could not believe how slow her week went by while waiting for another potion lesson from none other than Professor Snape. She was shocked at her excitement but welcomed it as well. Snape was her only company, really. That week had been the usual for her, clean out the cauldrons and don't make a sound. He had Hermione grade papers on a Wednesday night for him while he met with one of his student's parents about grades and job opportunities in the future but after that, he had taken everything back and she hadn't touched an essay since. It was Friday evening and Hermione was just counting down the hours for her next meeting with Snape. She had started to attend her meals again, gaining a little more respect from her Potions professor because of the previous lesson. He engaged her in civil conversation… just polite words and questions but nothing more. She knew they were meaningless and had no real interest behind them all but Hermione appreciated them just the same.

She slipped on a sweatshirt and worn out jeans and headed to the Great Hall for dinner after deciding to French braid her loose locks to get them out of her face. Fridays were always more casual since it was the last day before the weekend and students would come dressed casually instead of their usual uniformed attire. Even Professor Snape would attend without his long black robes, just his usual buttoned down coat that reached his knees and slacks.

"Good evening Miss Granger," McGonagall smiled at Hermione as she took her normal seat next to Snape who was already there.

"Good evening Headmistress," Hermione grinned cheerfully, happy to be sitting next to her potions companion once more.

"Miss Granger," Snape acknowledged quietly, not looking at her but his plate. He took a sip of his wine and began having a conversation with Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher.

She smiled at Snape as she listened in on their conversation, it was always something intellectual. Nothing personal about either of them… but they seemed content with that. Not minding the formality.

"How is your apprenticeship going, Hermione?" Cho switched seats with` Madame Hooch when the flying teacher left, finished with her dinner.

Hermione glanced back to see Cho, annoyed at being taken away from the interesting argument on whether the Tergeo spell should have been considered a medical incantation or not, "Hello Cho!" she smiled.

"How is your apprenticeship going? Professor McGonagall told me that you tried to apply to be her apprentice the day after she accepted me. I wanted to apologize and make sure that there are no hard feelings between us. I have so much respect for you apprenticing under Professor Snape. That has to be hard."

Hermione nodded, happy that Cho felt bad and wanted to apologize. It made things not as awkward between them, "Yes it's hard, but at the end of the day, I know he is just pushing me to be my best… I just have to keep reminding myself that." She whispered the last part, laughing a bit.

Cho smiled happily, thankful that Hermione was not completely miserable anymore, "We really should get together more… especially if we will both be teaching here soon. I would love to have some tea with you some time."

"Yes that would be great! I appreciate you thinking of me. It is quite thoughtful of you."

"Would you like to join me in the common room tomorrow for some tea and some time to chat?" Cho asked, politely.

Hermione sighed; there was NO way she was going to give up her lesson for a half an hour of tea and polite small talk. As much as Cho was reaching out to her, Hermione knew they would never be 'friends'… they would probably end up more like mutual colleagues, "Oh Professor Snape is teaching me advanced potions tomorrow."

She frowned, "Oh… on a weekend?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, extracurricular. But I enjoy it… he has so much knowledge, I just want to learn everything he is willing to teach me."

Her eyes widened, "Wow, you both are very dedicated. I thought training under McGonagall would be hard but hearing everything you just said, I feel like it's a breeze now."

Cho noticed Professor Snape watching them and decided to take her leave, "Perhaps Sunday would work better for the both of us. See you later, Hermione." She got up quickly from her seat and left the Hall.

"Why did you turn down Miss Chang's offer tomorrow?" Snape questioned Hermione, humorously making fun at her.

Hermione looked back at the man in black seated next to her, "I'd rather be learning something useful than wasting my time making small talk to a Ravenclaw over tea."

"I see." Snape resumed his gaze on his plate and continued to finish his dinner.

His apprentice turned to him, "So what are we going to make tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

Hermione stared at him, a blank expression on her face, "What do you mean, sir?" she questioned, very upset.

Snape finished his meal and stood up, "Miss Granger," he nodded to her before walking out of the Great Hall, not before taking five points from a fifth year Gryffindor.

The next morning, Hermione rushed to breakfast in a hurry, trying to finish her plate, wanting as much time with Snape as possible for her lesson that day. She finally let herself admit that she was attracted to Snape in a way but she was still madly in love with Ron, and she could honestly say that the Potions Professor couldn't hold a candle to what she felt for her boyfriend. Snape was just her only real company that she had and Hermione blamed her only interaction with the Professor was messing with her mind although she really enjoyed how smart and witty he was… even though half of their time was spent with Hermione getting insulted. She just appreciated the fresh intellectual experiences that she had with the Professor. He didn't normally attend breakfast meals on the weekends so Hermione was surprised to see Snape saunter in, looking exhausted as always.

"Good morning, sir." She beamed at him, stuffing a cinnamon roll in her mouth.

He looked away in disgust, "Really Miss Granger? Must you stuff yourself and act like fool in front of me?"

Snape sat down and rubbed his temples, drinking his cup full of orange juice. Hermione swallowed and blushed, "Sorry. So before you left last night, you said that we wouldn't be making any potions today… so what will we be doing today?"

He looked shocked at her excitement, "Don't worry about it, Granger."

She frowned and took a sip of her coffee, "Well can you at least inform me of the time that we will be meeting for my lesson? Or are you going to send another house elf to fetch me?" her voice dripped in sarcasm.

He didn't meet her gaze, "I suppose when you are ready."

Hermione literally jumped in her seat, upsetting Snape, but not really caring at the moment, "Can we start after breakfast?" she looked like a child on Christmas Eve to him.

"Can you refrain from your silly antics and start acting like the mature adult you are supposed to be?" he answered in the best way he knew how… an insult.

She jumped slightly up out of her chair after taking the last large gulp of her coffee, "I'll be waiting for you in the Potions classroom Professor."

McGonagall had just found her seat when she saw Hermione literally running out of the Great Hall. She turned to looked at Snape exasperatedly, "What on earth did you do to poor Miss Granger?"

He watched Hermione exit out the doors and said almost pathetically, "I have no idea."

As Snape entered the classroom, he found Hermione sitting at a student desk, reading from the Potions book they had used the previous week. He knew Hermione loved to learn, but he had never seen her so excited before about a potions lesson… especially since it would be with him. Hermione looked up from the old book and smiled as she watched Snape walk to his desk and pull out a long wooden case. He set it in front of Hermione and opened it up for her, "You need to properly learn the more rare ingredients that we use in the most advanced potions before you can confidently make one."

She saw at least fifty miniature vials inside the case, about two inches long, each containing an ingredient that she couldn't quite recognize, "Alright."

Professor Snape grabbed a chair and sat across from Hermione and waited for her to pull out her notes, "This," he held up a vial and spoke slowly and clearly, "is Antimony. Antimony is a chemical element. In its rudimentary form it is a silvery white, crystalline solid. Antimony reaches its melting point at -6°C. Given this, you will most likely find it in its liquid form." Hermione scribbled down everything he was saying and didn't miss a beat, "Antimony trisulfide, or stibium, was also used around the ancient Mediterranean as a cosmetic to darken the eyes and was also sometimes used medicinally."

He went through each ingredient slowly, giving its properties and when to use it but he made a point to always give an example of how most of the ingredients were also used by muggles. Hermione found this very interesting and hardly noticed the time after they had discussed everything in the ingredient case. Snape had lunch brought to them by Figgy and they were silently enjoying each other's company until Hermione spoke up,

"Professor… how did you learn all of this? You couldn't have learned everything that you have been teaching me from just Hogwarts… I admit at being quite smart, but I never could have learned all those potions that you have shown me all on my own." She took a bite out of her apple slice.

Snape watched Hermione question him, "Instead of trying to find new potions to make, I would study the ones we would be learning in class when I attended school here… trying to perfect it. That taught me more than I could have ever read. Sometimes, Miss Granger, I know this may be hard for your little head to wrap around, but books do not have all of the answers."

Hermione blushed, "I remember your school text book, Harry had it in his sixth year. I couldn't believe how many loopholes and shortcuts you found in the potions recipes and even new magic… spells you had created yourself!"

There was another brief moment of silence until it was broken by Hermione once more, "What did you want to do before Dumbledore asked you to teach at Hogwarts?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Miss Granger do you intend to interview me for the Daily Prophet?"

Hermione laughed, "If that's what it takes for me to get a few answers from you, then yes."

"I believe I don't have to answer that." He murmured, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Will you ever open up to me?" Hermione asked, honestly.

He set down his goblet and sighed, "I thought you came here for a lesson, if I misunderstood you then by all means, the door is right behind you."

For the rest of their lesson, Hermione remained silent. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell her anything. _Why can't his company be enough for me? Now I am interrogating him like I am about to write his biography!_ She couldn't help it though, he was intriguing… mysterious… captivating… not to mention, extremely smart! She didn't want to learn just about Potions, but she wanted to know more about how his early life affected his later one, how he came to be the man he was at the present… and how he learned so much on his own! Although Hermione knew about his past, it was just a brief summary that Harry had given her, nothing elaborate and no details and she found herself begging for more.

"It has come to my knowledge that you have failed to pay attention for the last few slides, Miss Granger." Snape spat in her face, lowering his gaze, and stood ominously in front of her.

"Oh- I'm sorry Professor, I…"

"Do you intend to waste my time? I daresay I have better things to do than to spend all day with you." He hissed.

"Please forgive me…"

"Get out." Snape whispered, upset.

Hermione stood up, worry written all over her face, "Please don't make me leave."

Snape scoffed, "And why shouldn't I? You obviously have no interest in your lessons anymore… so why are you here, Miss Granger?"

She looked up at him, "I love your lessons Professor. I am sorry my attention was turned away. It won't happen again." She sat back down and opened up her notes.

He lowered himself down to her level, "What are you trying to achieve here?"

Hermione exhaled slowly, "I'm trying to be the best I can be. And right now, that's by attempting to learn everything you are willing to teach me so that I can do this subject justice when I become the next Potions teacher."

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed, standing up, and resumed his lecture, turning on the slides once more, "Sal Ammoniac is a rare mineral composed of ammonium chloride…"

She really did appreciate everything he was doing for her… he wasn't just giving her an apprenticeship, teaching her how to teach a class in the subject. No, he was giving her extremely advanced potions lessons instead and she welcomed it gratefully. Hermione just couldn't understand that now, of all times, her attention span was bordering on the brink of day dreams. Why couldn't she pay attention? Snape was teaching invaluable and precious information that not many witches or wizards knew of. She shook her head, staring at the projected image of starthistle, one of the ingredients that they had used the week before in the Amor Oblitus potion. Her thoughts started running through her head faster. Would she ever have a friendship with Snape? Or would he keep pushing her away like he did most everyone else.

Resting her chin in her hand, Hermione stared down at her notes and started doodling… scribbles, really. What was Snape hiding from her that he couldn't associate himself closer to her or anyone else for that matter? Hermione silently wondered if it had to do with Lily still. From what Harry had explained to her, she and Snape had been friends since they were young and he had fallen madly in love with Lily… and supposedly she liked him as well until James Potter took it upon himself to woo her over. Harry told her that the reason Snape agreed to be a spy for Dumbledore and to watch over and keep Harry, Hermione and Ron safe was because of Lilly. If Snape's life was turned into a novel, she was sure it would become a best seller… at least in the muggle world if not in the wizarding one as well. She herself would most likely have fallen in love with his character and would romantically dream of someone loving her so much, even if they were apart, that they would do and risk everything that Snape had.

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped his fingers next to her ear.

She kept her head down, she was in trouble now… "Sorry-"

"I think your lessons have come to an end." He flicked his wand towards the projector and it shut off.

She was left in the dark with Snape… "Please sir… let me make it up! Don't stop my lessons!"

Snape grasped the sides of her desk and leaned forwards, "No."

"I know you gave me a chance already… but I just…" she whispered, although she couldn't see him, she knew he was close to her face and her heart beat raced because of this.

"I have been wasting my precious time with you! Now get out before I have you thrown out and your apprenticeship terminated."

Hermione felt his anger emanating from him, "I can't concentrate because all I am thinking about is all the unanswered questions I have about you that you refuse to answer! Why can't you express yourself instead of hiding behind this cold demeanor… which I know can't be who you truly are!"

Although night had fallen and without the projector's light off, they could see nothing, Hermione could almost hear the shock from him as he let go of the desk and backed away, "I will not have another one of your tantrums in my class. Leave now Granger."

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered as her professor came back into view from the light of her wand. He looked more hurt than anything…

"Forgive me for saying this Professor, but you say that I have a lot to learn… but so do you. You turn away everyone who is honestly trying to befriend you… honestly trying to help you show emotion. I may have a lot to learn about Potions, Sir, but you have a lot to learn about love."

For the first time that Snape could remember in all of his years of teaching, he was speechless in front of a student, he didn't know what to say but he felt his anger coursing through his veins. Why was she the only one that could get him so angry that he could hardly control himself?

Hermione lit the candles around the room and sat back down in her seat, "I'm ready to learn, Professor."

He tried to catch his breath as he staggered over to his desk and sat down in his chair, "Five thousand word essay on what rare ingredients would be most suited for a medicinal tonic and compare and contrast it with a poison potion."

She was still his student after all, she mused, as she pulled out some parchment and began writing. Snape couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione… he was so furious with her! How dare she speak to him that way and challenge his authority! Why did she want to get to know him so badly? She was just a child and he did not want to deal with her any more than he had to already. Her apprenticeship had worn him down so much more than he thought possible. She challenged everything he stood for… pushed all of his limits… and demanded his submission to her. That was one thing that he would never allow… she had ripped through some barriers before, and thanks to McGonagall, he had been given the chance to leave for a few days time to sort through heavily protected emotions and compose himself back to his normal self once more.

Hermione was slowly ripping him apart… their previous lesson before, she had pushed him towards insanity when she insisted on holding his hand and then tried to almost cuddle up to him while he was trying to show her the proper way to stir. Severus Snape had vowed that there would be no woman other than Lily in his life and Hermione Granger tested all that with just her touch. He had betrayed Lily before, and he never would again. Hermione touching him made him feel like he had violated the covenant he had made with himself those many years ago… it felt so wrong on so many levels. He promised himself that she would never get in the way of Lily again. He decided to start working on his lesson plans for his classes instead of dealing with his thoughts.

After what only felt like a few minutes, Snape glanced at the clock on his desk which read ten-thirty. It had been over three hours of silence with Hermione's quill scribbling noisily and furiously as the background music. He fixed his gaze on his student, not hearing the scratching noise of her quill any longer. Hermione was fast asleep with her head resting on her left arm while her right hand had let go of the quill and lay limp on top of her piece of parchment with writing covering the whole page. Her hand was dirty with ink stains all over it. He stood up, sighing to himself… of course she had fallen asleep… just his luck. He saw her notebook sticking out of her bag loosely and decided to pick it up to read her notes… he had seen her doodling in it before during the hours of him teaching his regular classes. He was curious to find what lay inside.

After snatching it from her bag he walked back to his seat at his desk and lazily folded a long leg over his other. He opened up the notebook to find short-hand notes that she had taken, he realized, from his weekday classes and made footnotes to add other comments in at the bottom of the page. She really was one of the smartest witches of her age, he mused quietly as he scanned through more pages of writing. He carelessly turned pages, reading small passages of her notes, surprised that she had taken so many and also made a chart, examining the potions that the students had been assigned to make and wrote down the things that they had done wrong which ruined their brew until he would come help them learn how to correct their error. After wondering if he had been seeing things when he thought she had been making little drawings like she always did when she was bored over the years, he realized that she was probably smart enough to put a charm on it to hide from others who decided to look through her notes… like he was then.

"Specialis Revelio" he murmured quietly, pointing his wand to the open notebook before him and he watched as the pages flipped by themselves and words started to appear as well as silly little doodles. A photograph of Ron and Hermione felt onto his lap and he tossed it to the side on his desk out of the way. He smirked, triumphant, as he held the pages closer to his face, scouring them for something to entertain him. He found her writing out her name with her boyfriend's last name, _Hermione Weasley._ It was written all over the page and Snape shook himself from disgust… it sounded horrible to him… and just the thought of Hermione with that Weasley… or any Weasley, for that matter, was sickening. He had always thought that she would go for someone more like Potter, someone who had some sort of intellect… although no one in the years of her going to school could ever rival her intelligence. Potter, he almost laughed, was sucked up into the Weasley obsession just as much as she was… he then thought about it… it must have something to do with the red hair… for Lily had a flaming auburn color that he always loved. He mentally kicked himself… what was he thinking?

He froze in his seat when he came across her signature bearing a different last name that seemed to be haphazardly crossed out, _Hermione Snape_. He could hardly breathe… she liked him? Obviously she did enough that she wrote out her signature as if she were married to him. He shook himself… no he couldn't let her get to him. He snapped the notebook shut and almost tossed it into her bag. He would not let her fancy for him go any further than it had there. He grabbed the photo that rested on his desk of Hermione and Ron hugging each other and laughing and set it underneath his sleeping student's hand. Snape then retreated to his potions cabinet and pulled out the Amor Oblitus potion that he and Hermione had brewed the previous week. He took his wand out of his coat and lit the tip on fire and placed it under the vial, watching the liquid bubble up. Walking to Hermione and bending down to her level, he uncorked the bottle and let her inhale the steam that was billowing out of the glass. She sighed softly and fidgeted but quickly settled back down and breathed in and out evenly.

He then put the bottle back and closed the cabinet doors… when she woke up, she would see the picture on her desk and all thoughts of anyone else besides the Weasley boy would disappear. Snape sat in his chair and leaned back, closing his eyes, and reprimanded himself quietly for even accepting Hermione as his apprentice. Lily would never be replaced… even by an innocent touch from his young student. His thoughts were drawn back to his school years where the love of his life existed only in those memories.

_I will always love you_.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Breaking the Rules

**Sorry this isn't one of the longer chapters but I got so many reviews today that wanted to update as soon as possible for you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and appreciating how hard I am working on this! I am trying to make this story as exact to the characters as possible and all of your reviews and advice really do help me understand more! Hermione finally finds a way into Snape's world. Thanks you guys! LOVE YA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Look Professor!" Hermione pointed out of the high window in the potions classroom, behind him, "It's snowing!"

Snape rolled his eyes as he remained where he was, cleaning up after the messy potion that Hermione had just completed, "And how, might I ask, does that pertain to the lesson Miss Granger?"

They had been finishing off a Saturday lecture when Hermione had placed her newly finished bottled up potion, Sed Fiduciae, or Self Confidence, in the potions cabinet. It had been her first attempt since her mishap with the Amor Oblitus potion and she was quite proud with her success. Snape had been in a better mood ever since their argument and after her extremely long essay was turned in… even though it wasn't for a grade. He had taught her so many more things than she had learned over her seven years of going to school combined and she was overwhelmed but was enjoying her journey through the world that was advanced potions. She loved every minute of the lessons she was receiving and all the knowledge that Snape was passing down to her. She always looked forward to the weekends to learn more about the subject she was soon to teach.

"It means winter is here, isn't that exciting?" She returned back to his side.

He moaned sarcastically, "Of course, Miss Granger, now go wash out that cauldron before the left over residue on the bottom dries to it."

She ignored his disdain and took the cauldron happily over to the drain, "Aguamenti!" she called as she pointed her wand at the cauldron and water came spewing out, rinsing the liquid off the bottom of the pewter pot.

Ron and Harry were coming that day to visit with Ginny and Hermione and she couldn't have been more excited! Snape had even ended the lesson early for her to meet them and she rushed to clean everything up, running circles around the Potions Master. She hadn't seen Ron since he had visited her in the hospital wing and she could not wait to give him a big hug as well as Harry.

"Are you planning to trip on something?" Snape snapped at her as she bumped into him while scurrying about.

Hermione ignored him as she gathered up her notes in her bag and hurriedly swung it over her shoulder, "Goodbye Professor! Thank you for the lesson!" she called out as she ran out of the dungeons and up to the Great Hall.

After she had left, Snape locked the classroom doors and made his way towards his own living quarters, tired of the extremely high strung young witch that he had to deal with that day. He opened up the door to his room and threw his cloak across a chair and relaxed on the couch after grabbing an old book of spells that Minerva McGonagall had given to him. It had belonged to Dumbledore and was extremely old… pages had been falling out of the binding, but he had mothered it enough to keep it intact and Snape used it to read from when he needed to calm down. It had been a few weeks since that night that he had given Hermione a small dose of the excess steam from the Amor Oblitus Potion and things had calmed down… she had stopped arguing with him, she started paying more attention and had left him alone without all of the personal questions. She still had her same spitfire attitude but it was toned down because of her infatuation with Ron Weasley. Although he had to listen to her ramble on about him quite often, it did not bother Snape hardly at all compared to dealing with her ranting and raving about how he should act and her throwing her nasty tantrums.

He was finally left in peace… and while he did enjoy it, a part of him missed her caring about his well-being as she had in the past. He seemed to be alone now more than ever even though Hermione was still with him for the same amount of time each week. But now she was all about the Weasley boy and she couldn't see anything past him. Snape shook himself, he had to stop thinking about it… the last person that had truly cared about him was Lily and look where she ended up! He knew he had no romantic feelings towards Hermione, but the thought that his former student had cared enough to get herself into trouble to say the things that she wanted him to hear had left an impression that he could not easily forget. Snape opened up the tattered book and found his previous spot where he had ended the day before and resumed his reading about Legilimency.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione ran out to meet the two boys in the courtyard talking with Ginny.

She hugged them tightly, "How are you?"

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

Ron pulled her into his arms, out of Harry's grasp and wrapped his arms around her shoulders into a large hug and she responded by hugging his waist, "I missed you Ron!"

"Missed you 'Mione." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on her lips before returning his attention back to Harry and Ginny, but kept a good hold on Hermione with his arm around her shoulder.

Ginny had an extremely large grin on her face and Hermione realized that something had happened, "Ginny?"

The red headed girl latched onto Harry's arm with her right arm and stuck out her left for Ron and Hermione to examine her hand. Hermione looked up in shock after she saw a rather large diamond stone sparkling at her, "How did I miss this?"

Ginny giggled while Hermione took her hand into her own to inspect the ring closer, "It's beautiful Gin! Congratulations to the both of you! I couldn't be happier!"

Hermione proceeded to hug the pair and pulled back as Ron stated, "Mate, she is going to bloody sink to the bottom of the lake if she goes swimming with that on in the spring."

His little sister rolled her eyes and hugged Harry's waist while glaring at him, "Oh hush, Ron!"

"How did this happen? And I want to know why I wasn't informed of the proposal so I could have seen it myself!"

Her best friend smiled at her, "Harry showed up earlier during quidditch practice and the snitch I was using had the ring inside." She kissed Harry's cheek, affectionately.

Hermione clasped her hands together, honestly and truly excited for her two friends, she had almost forgotten that Ginny was given Harry's old position as Gryffindor seeker, "How romantic!"

Ron changed the subject, "How's Hagrid?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione turned to look up at him, "He is great! He even seems to have a new fan club."

"Sounds like the golden trio has been replaced." Harry had said as the four of them laughed together.

"Why don't we pay him a visit?" Ginny suggested, "It's been awhile since the boys have seen him."

Hermione nodded happily as she pulled Harry and Ron towards her and put her arms around their shoulders, the height difference made it a little more difficult but she managed, "Off to Hagrid's hut!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, not wanting to get left behind, as they made their way out of the courtyard and towards the game keeper's makeshift house.

Ron broke off from the group and picked up some snow, patting it down, "Watch out Harry!" Ron yelled as Harry turned around and was met with a ball of snow in the face.

Harry laughed as he let go of the two girls and strutted towards his friend, "All I can say is you have been warned!" he grabbed a large handful of snow and formed a ball and hit Ron in the chest.

Hermione watched as the boys started a snowball fight and Ginny ran to join in. She smiled to herself, it felt like old times… like the war had never happened and they were all back at school together playing in the first snowfall of the season. She was so happy that Harry had finally found someone like Ginny who he deserved completely. He had done so much for the wizarding world; he deserved a wonderful girl, a promising career, and a peaceful, happy life. She wondered if she and Ron would have such a happy ending. Hermione could not keep her mind off the red-headed boy and smiled to herself… she wouldn't even know how to react if Ron had proposed to her… she giggled to herself as she knew that the only answer she would be able to give was a solid yes! Did Ron still feel the same way for her as he had in the final battle? She often wondered if he had kissed her down in the Chamber of Secrets partially because he thought that he would never have the chance again. Did he think they weren't going to make it?

She knew better, Ron loved Hermione; it wasn't just desperation during the war. He had shown interest in her for years while they were attending school… he was even jealous of her going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. She smiled, she missed those days terribly. She was all alone without her boys in the castle. Was it truly worth it for her to stay at Hogwarts when all of her friends were disappearing from the halls and classrooms that used to make up their lives? What was she saying, she loved Hogwarts! She couldn't just give up her apprenticeship to be with her friends! She had made a commitment to Snape! Hermione's mind was moving faster than a snitch on a Quidditch game day… but if she wanted to marry Ron… wouldn't she have to give it up? All she wanted in life was him. Her apprenticeship should take second in her priorities. Her heart was in a battle when she felt a snowball hit her head, knocking her clip out of her hair, causing her waves to billow down her back.

She glared at the three, and they stopped to watch Hermione. She decided she should join in and stop worrying so much about the future, "You three are going to pay!" she yelled as she picked up a ball of snow and hurled it towards the three. She had missed, naturally, she wasn't a good shot, but they realized that she wasn't upset and started preparing for the battle.

"Couples against couples!" Ginny claimed as she grabbed Harry and separated themselves with a good distance from Ron and Hermione.

The game began and everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Hermione was glad to be on Ron's side for he had great aim while Hermione lacked it desperately but was quite efficient with her ability to dodge the snow that was shot her way. After a solid half hour of the throwing and dodging snowballs, the group decided it was probably time to stop before it grew dark. They had still wanted to visit Hagrid before dinner.

"Hagrid!" Harry knocked on the door to the hut.

"Hagrid!" Hermione called when they heard no answer from Harry's knock.

"Hagrid open up!" Ron stepped in front and banged on the door much harder than Harry had.

The door finally opened, "Oh blimey! Just the people I wanted see!"

Harry gave Hagrid a big hug and Ron followed, "Hagrid! How are you?"

The large man smiled, "Quite well, I was jus' 'bout to put on a pot of tea, I was. Come in, all of ye! Let's not let the cold in." he ushered the four of them in and motioned for them to sit down at his large table.

He brought a kettle to the table with an armful of chipped teacups for the group to have their tea in, "What brings ye two to Hogwarts?" he asked the boys who answered simultaneously.

"Hermione." Ron said simply, putting his arm around her.

"Ginny." Harry smiled at the red head and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Hermione smiled, "Oh Hagrid, you have to hear the good news!" She nudged Harry in the ribs and jerked her head towards the games keeper, silently urging them to share what had just happened.

Ginny took the hint before Harry and displayed her left hand for Hagrid to see, "Well my goodness, look at ye, all engaged an' grown up. Bless yer heart, well done Harry, well done!" He took Ginny's hand and rubbed her fingers with her thumb as an honest gesture of his happiness for the couple.

"You boys 'ave the pretties' girls in the whole school, no question 'bout that."

The girls beamed as Ron and Harry smiled, knowingly, "Yeah they are brilliant."

"So," Hagrid started, "How did this 'appen?" he referred to the proposal.

Ginny explained to Hagrid the short story that she would remember for the rest of her life, "And then he got down on his knee and it's all history from there. He is so wonderful." She smiled at her new fiancé.

Hermione pouted, "And can you believe that I was not informed when they were planning on doing this? I wasn't able to see my best friend have one of the happiest moments in her life!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh bug off Hermione,"

She looked at Ron, hurt in her eyes.

"If we would have told you, you would have bloody screamed at us for interrupting your precious 'lessons' with Snape."

Hermione hit his arm, "No I wouldn't have! And for your information, he knew you were coming and let me go early! He probably would have excused me earlier if I had asked!"

"Do you tell him everything?" Ron sighed, angrily.

"Now now you two… let's not be arguin' on a 'appy day like this!" Hagrid tried to smile.

"No I don't tell him everything! He knew I was excited to see you!" Hermione stood up, wanting to separate herself from him.

"Oh come on, Hermione. You are his slave! And you want to know the most pathetic part about it?" Ron spat out, raising his voice.

Hermione clenched her fists, "And what is that?"

"You actually enjoy waiting on his every hand and foot! Ginny told me about how you spend all your time with him!"

"Ron, stop it!" Harry tried to remain calm.

Ron pointed towards Hermione, "You know what I am talking about, mate! She chose him over us last time we came to visit her!"

"I thought we put that behind us Ronald." Hermione's lower lip quivered, she was on the verge of tears.

"Tell her!" he demanded to Harry.

Ginny sighed, speaking up, "It's true Hermione… you never used to be like this in school. You used to hate Snape as much as we do and now you live for him!"

Hermione looked betrayed, "That's not true!"

Hagrid came to the rescue, "Don' ye think on it one bit 'Ermione. Yer his apprentice no less! Ye should be actin' exactly the way ye are."

Harry ran a hand through his hair as an awkward silence followed. Hermione stood there, angrily watching her friends averting their gaze away from her, "I can't believe this rubbish!"

Hermione walked over to Hagrid, facing the other three, "Do you know how miserable I am! Do you know how hard it is to get insulted every day and keep your head up?"

"If you would have listened to me before, then you would have quit by now. If it's so miserable and you can't stand it anymore then why stay?" Ron mumbled.

"I don't quit something just because I don't enjoy it, Ronald!" Hermione walked out of the hut, slamming the door behind her.

"Such a girl." Ron muttered to himself.

"Ron Weasley you go after her now!" Ginny demanded, pointing towards the door, "Or I'll never forgive you!"

He moaned, getting up, "Fine." He sauntered over to the door and left.

Hagrid smiled nervously and looked at the couple, "So… when's the big day?"

Outside, Ron found Hermione sitting on a large boulder, crying. He sat next to her and put his arm around her, "Hey 'Mione…"

She shifted out of his grasp, "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry Hermione… I can't help getting jealous over you."

Hermione glanced up at Ron, "Jealous?"

"Oh yeah, 'Mione…" he started, "Why wouldn't I be when the bat of the dungeons spends more time with you then I ever have even in school!"

She smiled and wiped her cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Ron."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close and kissed her forehead, "Do you have plans for Christmas?"

She shook her head and snaked an arm around his waist, not wanting him to leave her, "No."

"Good, you're spending Christmas with me then." He squeezed her softly.

"Let's go get some dinner, shall we? I'm starving!" he stood up and took her hand in his and led her back to Hagrid's to fetch Ginny and Harry. The sun was setting and it was getting colder but the snow had stopped falling and all that remained was the residue on the ground.

Hermione and Ron walked a ways behind Harry and Ginny, just enjoying each other's presence. She was latched onto his arm and was holding onto it tightly while Ron just kept his hands in his pockets. She could stay with him forever like that… she mused to herself… he smelled wonderful… felt wonderful… was so warm… and he was hers! She smiled to herself, happy to finally be with him again. Hermione should have anticipated an argument with Ron after the long amount of time that they had gone without seeing each other… that's what they always did. Argue. But she was used to it by then and didn't mind… every time they would bicker and made up, it would just make them stronger.

Walking into the Great Hall, Hermione sighed inwardly and Ron caught sight of it, "What's wrong?"

She stopped at the entrance and Harry and Ginny turned around to see what was going on, "I'm Snape's apprentice…"

"Yeah, 'Mione… we know." Ron said awkwardly… not understanding what she was getting at.

Hermione shook her head, "No that means I have to sit at the head table!"

Ron rolled his eyes, upset at her, "Have you gone completely mental? Do you plan on sticking to every rule or can you make an exception for your boyfriend?"

She bit her lip as Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "If Snape let you go early from your lesson then don't you think he wouldn't care if you sat with us tonight?"

"I guess…"

"You guess," Ron mumbled and walked behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushed her to the Gryffindor table, "I'm not letting the bat of the dungeons take my girlfriend away from me tonight."

She smiled when she heard this and sighed to herself, she was overreacting to her situation. She needed to remind herself to take everything a little more lightly. Ron and Harry had always been there to help her out in that area but without them, Hermione was less than adventurous in breaking the rules. They talked and talked while students came over to congratulate Ginny and Harry… she couldn't help but smile at her two friends. Pleased with the choices they were making in getting married.

"Mr. Potter, I heard the great news." McGonagall stated, before she left, finished with her dinner, "Congratulations to the both of you. I expect invitations, of course." She smiled and walked away, retiring for the night.

Hermione couldn't help but glance at the head table, Snape hadn't shown up for dinner. She wondered if he was alright but shook it off and returned to her friends, trying not to worry so much and just enjoy the company of her boys. After dinner, Ron and Harry said their goodbyes to the girls and made their way back to Hogsmeade from whence they came. Hermione slowly retreated back to her room, daydreaming of course. Her head was filled with thoughts of Ron. Before she opened her door to retire to bed, she heard a rustling noise from the Potions classroom.

"Has he not left since the lesson?" Hermione asked to the silent void in the hallway but walked up to the door and opened it slightly.

She stuck her head in and found a light coming through another door at the opposite end of the classroom that led to his private office. Hermione opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak and slipped in, walking silently to the office. The door was ajar slightly so Hermione peered through the crack to see a pensieve floating in the middle of the classroom with Snape pulling memories from his temple and streamed the silvery strand down to the shallow, glowing bowl. Hermione pulled back and leaned against the adjacent wall. Snape was bottling his memories…

She knew that was her ticket into Snape's hidden world.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. A Duel

**Newly Edited Chapter! Enjoy!**

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?" Snape hissed as he walked out of his office into the classroom and saw Hermione leaning against the wall.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Snape in front of her, she made up a quick story, "I heard you were in the classroom and wondered if you needed help?"

"Get out of my classroom, Granger." He walked past her after he wordlessly put an enchantment on the door to his office to lock it.

"I am not really tired enough to go to bed, is there anything that I can do with grading or lesson plans, Professor?" She asked, not moving from her spot, wringing her hands behind her back.

Snape turned to her and growled, "Did you not pay attention to me the first time?"

She walked towards him slowly, head down in defeat, "Yes, Sir… I did."

He was shocked that she had not argued with him… the potion must have still been going strong, "I don't want to find you in my classroom again without my permission! Understood?"

Hermione looked back up at the Potions Master and sighed, "Yes, Sir."

Snape held the door open for her so he could usher her out, "Good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione walked through the threshold and stared back at him curiously, "Where are you going, Professor?"

Snape rolled his eyes, and snarled, "Patrolling the hallways."

She had almost forgotten that on weekends, Snape was assigned to make his rounds at night. The teachers would take shifts every night to make sure that no students were out of bed, "Can I go with you?"

"No, now get to bed!"

"I will be doing this soon enough as well, won't I? I need practice!" She smiled.

He turned to her, "You honestly need practice to tell a student to return to bed?"

"Why not? It seems you are having a rough time at it right now," Hermione mused as she joined him at his side, "Besides it has to be rather boring for you to be up half the night, wandering."

He sighed inwardly, "I am perfectly capable without your company, good night, Miss Granger." He literally slammed the door in her face, leaving her alone in the dark corridor.

After she heard Snape's footsteps fade into the distance, Hermione set out, back into the classroom towards the office door. Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing! She, Hermione Granger, was trying to sneak into Professor Snape's office to steal a memory… not just any memory… the memory of how he survived! If it were a few years ago, and she was still in school with Ron and Harry, should would have been furious if the boys would have wanted to do something like this. So why was she doing it now? Had the war changed her that much? Hermione had to admit that throughout the journey in hiding with Harry and trying to find horcruxes… she had had an epiphany and had come to realize more about who she was and what she was willing to do to save herself and her friends.

She scoffed at herself, yet here she was about to steal from the man that protected her for over seven years… if he found out, she knew it would hurt him that she betrayed his trust and disobeyed him. Hermione was growing up into a more adventurous woman… no longer the book worm that was so polite to her teachers and adults. She was a person with needs and wants and she couldn't be a push over any longer with the rules. Could she part her ways from her old self and embrace her new grown up character and personality? She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the locked room,

"Alohamora!" she whispered. Nothing.

"Recludo!" …nothing.

"Aprire!"

"Ostium apertum!" the door shook and started to glow but then slowly the light went out and everything stood still. Hermione only knew of one other spell that could unlock something.

"Develo!" it made no movement and Hermione sighed. How would she get through the door? She paused, why did she even care to get in? Her vision blurred with an image of Ron but she shook it off… what was that? Why did Ron's face appear when she started thinking of Snape? She didn't understand why it had happened… had she been hexed or given and enchantment to imagine things? She hadn't been thinking of Ron at all when the image appeared in her mind. Hermione couldn't let it get to her when she was in such a delicate situation.

"DEVELO!" she called out loud again and nothing happened. What did he charm the door with?

Hermione then remembered something that she had learned from Dumbledore about unlocking spells years earlier… the charm doesn't have to be a disengaged enchantment , _'Say the words…the opening is yours',_

"Ostendo sum vestri specialis!" The large wooden door shook on its hinges but calmed down and creaked open quietly. She entered into the room and saw a wall of flasks that contained memories and they were labeled for convenience which Hermione appreciated…

"1984…1986…1995…" She looked for more dates but just saw unlabeled vials that had the swimming liquid memory inside… why weren't they labeled? Hermione heard a familiar voice and hurried footsteps coming towards the classroom and she decided to just grab one flask and exit the office before Snape came.

"Deletrius!" she whispered, casting a charm on the door that eliminated proof of her magic against the powerful incantation that Snape had used on his office door.

Hermione ran for cover under Snape's desk as the door flung open and slammed against the wall, roughly. She assumed that he had cast an intruder charm on top of the locking spell to alert him if anyone was trying to break in to his office. He walked around, inspecting the classroom and lit his wand trying to see who was there.

"Protego Totalum!" Hermione whispered in her most quiet voice she could but still managed to utter the spell that would shield her so Snape could not see her.

"Show yourself now!" he demanded to the empty space and Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to be as silent as possible while holding her breath. As he did at least five rounds of the classroom, Hermione's foot slipped from her grasp that held her knees to her chest and Snape whipped around and ran towards his desk. He pushed it aside, roughly, to see if anyone was there and found nothing but he didn't seem convinced and Hermione was terrified! Snape turned from her and looked at the wall; she thought she was safe until she saw him glance back,

"Furtim Sensorem!" he uttered the stealth sensor spell that counteracted her own.

Hermione's shield was broken and Snape appeared to be more upset than she had ever seen him before when his gaze rested upon her on the floor. His black eyes glimmered with an emotion that she could not recognize. He grabbed her collar and picked her up to stand. She stumbled back a bit before she realized that Snape had not lowered his wand.

"I thought I told you to get out!" He whispered dangerously.

Hermione felt extremely threatened by him, not trusting him to not use magic. Was it time to prove herself to him that she was no longer the know-it-all teacher's pet anymore? Snape pulled his wand out on her first… doesn't that give her a right to defend herself? Who was she kidding! Why were all these thoughts contradicting who she was… or at least who she thought she was. Hermione Granger was the smartest witch of her age and was one of the more respectful one's as well… what was making her behave so rashly? Why were her feelings bouncing all over her mind… she lifted her own wand at Snape,

"Incendio!" flames shot out, aiming for him. _What did I Just do?_

"Impervius!" Snape repelled the charm back to Hermione.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione retaliated by slowing the reflected charm, and yelled, "Aguamenti!" as water rushed out of her wand and put out the flames hurling towards her. Hermione paused, who did she think she was? Attacking a teacher? Attacking the man that had looked over her for half her life? She was almost as confused with her emotions as much as she was when she had hit puberty in her early teens. So many mixed emotions and she couldn't find one to stick to… she felt trapped with feelings bouncing around her and coming in and out… making her decisions worsen.

"What are you playing at?" Snape roared, stepping closer. Hermione was about to yell out another spell when he called out, "Langlock!"

Hermione could not speak as her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. Snape walked up to her and grabbed her collar again, jerking her around to stare up at him, "How dare you." He hissed, threateningly,

"You will listen to me, and you will listen well! You're apprenticeship is terminated!" he let her go as she stumbled backwards not before she cast a wordless charm which tripped Snape and had him face down on the floor.

She undid the spell on her mouth so she could speak and with more foreign mannerisms getting pushed her way, she found herself uttering, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Snape was unable to move on the floor because of her charm while Hermione just stood there, shocked at what had just happened and what she had done to her Professor. Using a wordless spell, he undid the magic and grabbed his wand that had fallen out if his hand when he tripped,

Hermione pointed her wand at Snape as he stood up and eyed her dangerously, "What has come over you?" he questioned.

"Impulsae!"

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape deflected it, "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand went flying out of her hand towards the other side of the classroom while Snape walked up to Hermione and pointed her wand inches from her heart, "If McGonagall finds out…" he threatened her.

He could see tears welling up in her eyes, he had never seen her so frightened and confused before, "Leave now before I report you-"

"I… I… Professor!" Hermione spat out, "I don't know what's come over me… it's like someone put a spell over me, I swear it!"

Snape paused for a second before he growled, "Likely story. Get out."

Hermione stood up straight and let her anger wash over her, "Fine, I quit! I can't stand being with you anymore!"

She grabbed her wand and ran out of the room into the corridor that held her quarters and slammed the door shut. He could hear her making loud noises in anger but just sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. What had just happened? Hermione had been trying to sneak into his office… and then she decides to duel a teacher? Was the potion wearing off and giving side effects and that's why she lashed out? Perhaps… but he still could not excuse her behavior for sneaking into his private quarters. He locked himself in his office for the rest of the night, watching his memories.

Hermione was less than pleased with how she had behaved, _Did I just quit?_ She couldn't believe it. Everything had gone so fast… what had come over her? Hermione knew Snape had not wanted to fight back but only defended himself against her… if he had properly dueled her, she knew he would have won easily. Snape was not only gifted in the art of potions but also spells. He had created many of his own that she had seen in Harry's old potion book. Hermione sat herself down on the couch and put her head in her hands, starting to cry. She still could not recall what had happened to truly start the fight her emotions had run ramped and everything seemed to be a blur, but she couldn't understand how she lost her self control, something had happened to her, maybe one of the Slytherins had slipped something into her drink? Snape had every right to terminate her and she had no right to stay within the castle when she seemed to be so out of control with her emotions and actions. Why had she never behaved so recklessly before? She had always had a good head on her, and she used to pride herself in that but now she couldn't understand why she was behaving in her wild manner.

Why didn't Snape choose to report her to McGonagall? Why had he not finished her off in the duel? She was in his territory, trying to break into his office so she could see all of his secrets… and he hardly reacted in the way that Hermione thought he should have, which she thought should he should have been much harsher. She couldn't stay in her room anymore and ran out into the common room towards the painting that served as the door. Once through, she made her way into the courtyard and continued to run, speeding up towards the bridge that led to Hogsmeade. Who was she? Did she even know anymore? The snow grew deeper once she was off the bridge and on solid ground. This slowed her run to a jog and then into a walk as she breathed heavily, watching her breath turning into a foggy mist. It was too cold to cry, her tears stung her cheeks as she tried to wipe them with her sleeve.

The sleepy village started to appear before her as she quickened her pace trying to get to the Three Broomsticks. She had to get back to Ron and Harry as soon as she could , not wanting to be alone anymore and the boys were the only people to understand and not care about what happened. She knew they wouldn't judge her and the Weasleys would warmly welcome her back into their home, right? Hermione had no business inviting herself to the Burrow but she prayed everyone would receive her without question.

"Madame Rosmerta!" Hermione pounded on the door with the closed sign hanging on it, "Please open up! Madame Rosmerta!"

More tears poured down her face as the woman she was calling, answered the door sleepily and very upset, "What?" She saw Hermione and her gazed softened, "My dear are you quite alright? Come in, come in!"

She ushered her in and Hermione sat at one of the empty tables, pathetically, "What's all this about, hmm?" she wiped Hermione's tears, "Can I get you something to drink, dear?"

Hermione looked up shyly, "Butterbeer?" she asked.

"Coming right up!" the older woman retreated into the back and quickly returned with a small glass of the bubbling drink.

"Now what is this about?" she handed Hermione the drink and a handkerchief.

"I need to see Ron and Harry… the only place you can floo in Hogwarts is McGonagall's office and it's too late to wake her up to get in… so I came here…" she admitted.

"What's going on?" She raised her brow, questioningly, "I don't want to send you running away from your problems."

"I hexed Snape and he terminated my apprenticeship." She sniffed; her was head down as low as it could go.

"You what?"

Hermione's tears ran faster, "I tried to sneak into his office and he found me and then I hexed him…"

"I can't believe you, Hermione Granger! You should be absolutely ashamed of yourself! He has done nothing but good things for Hogwarts and you three!" Madame Rosmerta looked almost angry,

"Do you have any idea what that boy went through when he was younger! I saw how James Potter and Sirius Black treated him… I thought you would be above all that Missy."

Hermione looked up at her, "He has been so cruel… I just wanted some answers and he locks himself away whenever I try to talk to him."

"And that gives you the right to sneak around in his personal affairs? You have some nerve to be thinking you should freely have access to all of what makes him the man he is, my dear girl." She shook her head, her anger melting away as Hermione cried pitifully, "Might I ask why you have the sudden interest in him?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "What are you implying, Madame?"

"There must be some reason other than genuine care that has made you risk so much to do this…" She questioned her, almost as if she already knew the reason behind it.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that..." Hermione blushed. She had no ill intentions with Professor Snape, she loved Ron, she decided to change the conversation back to her sad situation, "I can't go back there…" she looked at the elder witch in front of her, "I just need to go home."

Madame Rosmerta sighed, not being able to hold the girl against her wishes, "The fireplace is just around the corner. Good luck dear."

Hermione ran over and grabbed some floo powder out of the pot resting next to the large fire pit, "The Burrow!"

Hermione flew into the Weasleys' dining room… she had to catch herself before she lost her balance from the rushed entrance. She heard voices running towards her from the living room and she tried to compose herself, ready to be comforted by Ron.

"Hermione?" She heard Ron's voice sound shocked from behind her. She turned around to see not just Ron… but someone else with him… someone else she hoped to never see again.

"What is she doing here!" Hermione demanded seeing curly-haired girl latched onto Ron's arm.

He looked down at her and jerked her off of him, "Hermione it's not what you think…"

"Oh isn't it?" She cried out.

Harry filed into the dining room next, "'Mione? What are you-"

He got sight of Lavender and knew things were about to take a turn for the worse, "Hermione… why are you here?" he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to distract her.

She pushed him away, "Would anyone care to explain to me why _she_ is here?"

"She just got here before you, 'Mione, honestly-"

"Don't you dare call me that, Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

Harry grabbed her hand, "Ignore them for one second and tell me what's going on… you look terrible."

"I think I was better off before I got here." She mumbled and walked out of the Burrow at a fast pace. Harry followed her out the door as he heard Hermione already start crying her heartbreaking sobs.

"Hermione! Wait!"

She turned around to see Harry catching up with her in the tall grass, "Don't you dare stick up for the loathsome bastard of a friend!"

"Hermione I just saw her almost as soon as you did… I didn't know she was there… honestly! Hermione you have to believe me! Ron had never had her over before… that I know of and if he had I would have told you!" Harry grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away from him.

"Let go of me!" she ripped her hand out of his grasp before he caught her again.

"Besides what just happened, I know something is wrong! No secrets, remember?"

"And have you been cheating on Ginny as well?" She whipped back around, not listening to what he had previously said.

"Of course not! You know this Hermione! HERMIONE STOP!" Harry yelled at her.

Hermione finally halted her steps and struggling while Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, "What happened at Hogwarts, Hermione? Are you alright? Is the school alright? How about Gin-"

"The school is fine Harry!" She snapped, but then let tears run down her face, "But my life isn't!" She fell into his arms sobbing on his shoulder while Harry just hugged her to him and rubbed her back affectionately.

She proceeded to tell him everything that had happened that night after finding a clearing where Hermione transfigured the grass into a woven bench that they were able to sit on. Harry gave her a small smile, "Besides everything else that happened tonight, the fact that you hexed Snape is brilliant."

Hermione rolled her eyes but gave a half hearted smile as Harry hugged her to him, "You were right today, you know." She admitted shamefully, "You and Ron, I mean."

Harry still held her to him as he let her continue, "I should have quit. I should have taken your offer as an auror Harry, I-"

He silenced her with a shake of his head, "No, Hermione. You were right when you said that you wouldn't run away from something just because it was hard or that you didn't enjoy it… I don't think running away from Snape and quitting was the answer."

Her wise friend gave her a wink and wiped her tears with his thumb, she spoke up, "But Harry, he terminated my apprenticeship even before I quit… it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, "How many times has he given you second chances, 'Mione? I heard stories from Ginny that he has let your behavior pass when so many times, he could've thrown you out."

Hermione laughed through her tears, "Does that girl tell you everything?"

"I'm just saying, Hermione, he might have given you another chance had you stayed and apologized." Harry told her, in all seriousness but smiled at his next comment, "Even if it is extremely out of his character, normally. Perhaps the war has changed him. Or perhaps he doesn't hate you like he does me?"

"Oh Harry I couldn't go back and face him now." She sighed, "But I don't think I can go face Ron either."

"Hang on, what's that you're holding?" Harry asked, pointing to her free hand wrapped around the flask from earlier.

Hermione looked down at her hand in her lap, forgetting what she had stolen, "Oh I got this from Snape's office. One of his memories…"

Harry looked incredulously, "So you decided to leave out one of the most important parts in your story? What memory is it?"

She shrugged, "Dunno… I heard Snape coming to the classroom so I had to get out as soon as I could, so I just grabbed one."

"I have a pensieve in my bedroom, Hermione, let's go!" Harry took her by the hand as they rushed back towards the burrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. The Pensieve

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so late to update… believe it or not… writing this story everyday stresses me OUT! I am so involved in it that I seem to feel what Hermione is feeling… TONS OF STRESS! I just needed a break but decided to update since I felt bad for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger last chapter! It was unintentionally done because to tell you the truth, I start getting super anxious with all the problems going on in the story and I always seem to stop it right when something else could happen because I can't handle it! I know I am such a wimp! I really hope you enjoy this! I worked hard on it! I changed my whole plot line with this chapter so everything I had mapped out previously has now been wiped away… cause I want to make the best story I can. Please be nice... I worked hard on changing everything!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Harry asked Hermione as they stood over the bowl of swirling liquid after he had poured the memory in.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "Yes, I don't think I can do this alone."

"Alright," Harry turned towards Hermione and held her hands in his, "and Hermione, whatever happens, whatever we see, we are in this together. I am here for you every step of the way."

She smiled, "Thanks Harry. Let's get on with this."

They both stuck their wands in the bowl and were sucked into the glowing liquid of Snape's memory…

"_Minerva, I must insist on putting a stop to this. I will not be made a fool of and taken pity on!" Snape hissed, standing straight with a disapproving expression on his face._

_ McGonagall sighed, "You know, as well as I, that she would be the only one capable of fully replacing your absence when you move to Defense against the Dark Arts… and what if something happens to you? We almost lost you once…"_

_ "If that is what it takes to become the teacher of the subject, then I decline your previous offer. I will not work with that…. Girl." He spat._

_ "Be reasonable, Severus."_

_ He started to pace, "Is it not enough what I did for Dumbledore? Must you now set me in a place of ridicule? I had to protect the boy and now I must teach the girl?"_

_ "She would do great things with the knowledge you possess. Will your life revolve around Lily forever? Or will you choose to do something for yourself?"_

_ He stared at Professor McGonagall very harshly, "I should have been dead. I shouldn't have been saved. I didn't want it. I lived for her. Now I have nothing."_

_ "Well I will remind you that you are still well and alive, Severus. Don't do this because I asked you. If you do not wish to tutor Miss Granger, then I will have no complaint." She stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm; he flinched, but did not move as she continued, _

"_I just urge you to live. Having your knowledge passed onto another is one of the greatest accomplishments we can ever achieve."_

_ He turned his gaze away from her._

_ "It is your choice." She sighed, turning from him._

Hermione and Harry watched the two in silence until another memory took its place, waking both of them up from their concentration on the words that had been said.

"_I am your apprentice Sir, and if the first thing I need to learn is the ingredients you want me to sort through, then I will gladly follow your instructions."_

_He raised a brow, "Granger why are you so eager to make a fool out of yourself?"_

_Hermione bit her tongue, "I am just trying to follow your orders, Professor. You told me I shouldn't be dressed up to clean out your potions closet, so here I am…"_

_Snape stood up quickly out of his seat and towered over Hermione, "Are you trying to be smart with me, Miss Granger?"_

_She shook her head and met his gaze, "No, but as your apprentice, I must do your bidding and become slave to your menial chores that you are too lazy to do!"_

"Bravo, Hermione." Harry murmured to his friend.

"Listen!" Hermione watched herself.

_She clapped a hand over her mouth… _

"_Why you insolent, little-"_

_After a house elf brought a tray of breakfast, Hermione retreated in the closet._

"_Granger," Snape called from his desk, "May I have your wand?"_

_Hermione clenched her fists… she finally reached the top of the ladder to the highest shelf and had pulled out her wand to do clean up when Snape called her. _

"_May I ask why, Sir?" she questioned him._

_Snape snatched it out of her hands before answering, "You need to organize and clean the closet out by hand."_

_Hermione's eyes widened in shock and sheer anger, "Professor that will take me all day without magic! Don't you want to start prepping me on your lectures? Aren't apprentices supposed to help the professor in lectures and learn how to teach a class?"_

_His eyebrows rose up, "Lower your tone and remember your place, Miss Granger. You are my student."_

Harry and Hermione watched as the memory went forward and showed Hermione finishing up and joining Snape at his side.

_He uncomfortably shifted in his seat, retreating his arm away from her touch, "If you truly want to learn how to teach Potions and learn how to manage all the classes, the first thing you MUST know is where every single ingredient is located. You can't spend ten minutes trying to sort through jars… messing up and cluttering the shelves to then make it more difficult for yourself."_

_Hermione looked stunned, "Oh I see."_

"_Where would I find Asphodel, Miss Granger?"_

"_Top shelf on your left, three rows down next to Amberwood."_

_Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I stand by my decision to make you organize it by yourself, without magic."_

The memory quickly flashed to another day, Harry remembered it was the first night that he and Ron had come to visit.

_Snape looked up at his hopeful apprentice, "You are not excused until you finish grading these." He handed her a large stack of essays that would take her hours to finish._

_Hermione gasped, "Please, Professor… I have done everything you have asked of me for the past two weeks. Can I have a break just for tonight? It's only fair."_

_He almost smirked at her, "Life isn't always fair, Miss Granger," he stood up and walked into the closet full of ingredients and started picking vials off the shelf not even needing a ladder for the higher ingredients._

"You lied to us, Hermione?" Harry smiled but was still a little shocked that she had covered up for the professor.

Hermione blushed, "Yeah… I didn't want you to blow up because of him… even though I guess it didn't matter."

Fast-forwarding, Harry and Hermione watched as Professor Snape started making a potion with Hermione gawking at it.

_Snape rolled his eyes, "Grade, now." He pointed towards the untouched stack in front of her._

"_What potion is that, Professor?" She started putting marks down on the paper. _

_When she looked up, Snape had disappeared into the closet again, putting back ingredients that he had used for the potion. When he returned, he lazily slipped off his long black robe and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his glistening forehead. _

"_Profe-" _

"_I heard you the first time, Miss Granger." Snape snapped, annoyed, "Vulneris Morsis. It is extremely rare to find even a healer who can correctly brew this potion because of its exactness and intricacy. I need to make a few batches up tonight and that is why you are helping me grade papers."_

_Snape noticed her confusion as he stirred the liquid in the same way he had before, "It means emotional pain. One would take this potion if they had been put under the cruciatus curse or something close to it. Physical pain is one matter, but the pain you receive emotionally after the experience is over is far worse. The serum helps to numb the pain…" he whispered quietly._

_She widened her eyes in surprise, "Is that for you?"_

_He whipped around abruptly to glare at Hermione, narrowing his eyes, "Of course not, you stupid girl."_

_Snape turned back to the potion, seeing Hermione's embarrassment, and put out the flame, "St. Mungo's requested this for a young witch who had been raped by a group of muggles."_

_Hermione looked up quickly and said sympathetically, "That's terrible!"_

Another flash and the two found themselves in the classroom once more during the day time.

"_You are going to attempt a potion, Miss Granger." Snape murmured as he kept reading, his lips moving silently with the written words on the page._

"_Amor Oblitus," Snape stated, "is what you will be making today."_

"_Oblivious Love?" She answered back, interpreting the Latin name. _

_Snape nodded, very teacher-like, "Yes. It is a very complicated potion-"_

"_Sir? Why have I never heard of these before? The other potion you made at the beginning of term… Vulneris Morsis… I had never read anything on that as well as this Amor Oblitus."_

_He looked at his student like she was daft, "Why would I assign you something that you already know of and have probably made? I have confidence that you can brew almost everything in the Potions textbook, to some degree, and even those books in the library you always used for your… escapades… for example," he raised his eyebrows, "the Polyjuice Potion?"_

Harry looked stunned, "He knew about that?"

Hermione laughed, "From what I learned… Snape knows everything about our adventures in school."

"Why didn't we catch on sooner?"

Hermione nudged him in the ribs, "Hush…" she silenced him as they watched Snape teach Hermione more about the complicated potion.

"_Start adding the unicorn blood and wartcap powder to the cauldron and stir those together before you start a flame." _

"_You severely misjudged the effort involved when you need to simmer. Different techniques in stirring are used for different types of potions and," he turned to her, eyeing her warily, "remember this Granger," she grabbed her notes and waited for Snape to continue his lesson with her, "Unless a potion recipe says specifically to not mix the ingredients together, then you need to stir. Different techniques and designs are suited for whether or not a potion's substance is thick or thin, a poison or medicine, or lumpy or smooth."_

_He folded his hands behind him, watching the young witch grab the stirring instrument and start the number eight formation and he sighed again, "Miss Granger! Stirring helps the potion mix! If you are stirring in the very middle, how will anything bond together? When you do this configuration, you need to swipe all the way along the sides of the cauldron, to mix what is left on the outside, towards the middle to meld correctly." _

"_Professor? What is a cross hatched formation?" She asked, remembering that that was something she did not know about when she was making the potion previously._

_She watched him pick up the stirring utensil and demonstrated the correct way, "Now you try."_

Another memory flashed before them and Harry and Hermione watched as the scene unfolded to show Snape sitting across from Hermione with an open case of potion ingredients.

"_This," he held up a vial and spoke slowly and clearly, "is Antimony. __Antimony__ is a chemical element. In its rudimentary form it is a silvery white, crystalline solid.__Antimony reaches its melting point at -6°C. Given this, you will most likely find it in its liquid form." Hermione scribbled down everything he was saying and didn't miss a beat, "Antimony trisulfide, or stibium, was also used around the ancient Mediterranean as a cosmetic to darken the eyes and was also sometimes used medicinally."_

The memory speeded up and stopped when it appeared to be nightfall as Hermione looked shocked to see herself in the memory, sleeping and Snape grading papers, "This was the same day that he taught me about all the ingredients, Harry. He had gotten upset at me for daydreaming and assigned me an essay."

"You… day dreaming?" Harry questioned and then looked even more confused, "he assigned you an essay… you are his apprentice…"

Hermione watched the scene unfold, "I wonder what happened while I was sleeping… it must have been something …"

Harry gazed at Hermione, "Well I guess we are going to find out."

_Snape fixed his gaze on his Hermione, not hearing the scratching noise of her quill any longer. Hermione was fast asleep. He stood up and saw her notebook sticking out of her bag loosely and decided to pick it up to read her notes… After snatching it, he walked back to his seat at his desk and lazily folded a long leg over his other. He opened up the notebook and started reading her notes but didn't find what he was looking for._

"_Specialis Revelio" he murmured quietly, pointing his wand to the open notebook before him and he watched as the pages flipped by themselves. _

"He read my diary?" Hermione squeaked, shock apparent on her face. She walked over, with Harry following, to look over Snape's shoulder to see what he was finding so interesting.

_A photograph of Ron and Hermione fell onto his lap and he tossed it to the side on his desk out of the way. He smirked as he held the pages closer to his face. _

_He found her writing out her name with her boyfriend's last name, Hermione Weasley. It was written all over the page and Snape shook himself from disgust. He froze in his seat when he came across her signature bearing a different last name that seemed to be haphazardly crossed out, Hermione Snape._

"Oh God no!" Hermione held onto Harry's arm for support, digging her fingernails into his skin.

Harry gasped for breath, "Hermione, let go! What's wrong-" he answered his own question when he saw her signature not bearing Weasley anymore… but Snape, "Whoa… Hermione…"

She shook him, angrily but he kept on, "That's not normal-"

"Oh do shut up!" Hermione's face was more than a little red… it looked more like a ripe tomato.

_He snapped the notebook shut and almost tossed it into her bag and he grabbed the photo that rested on his desk of Hermione and Ron hugging each other, laughing, and set it underneath his sleeping student's hand. Snape then retreated to his potions cabinet and pulled out the Amor Oblitus potion that he and Hermione had brewed the previous week. He took his wand out of his coat and lit the tip on fire and placed it under the vial, watching the liquid bubble up. _

"Hold on…" Hermione started walking towards her sleeping self and Snape holding the bottled potion, "What is he doing with that?"

_Walking to Hermione and bending down to her level, he uncorked the bottle and let her inhale the steam that was billowing out of the glass. She sighed softly and fidgeted but quickly settled back down and breathed in and out evenly. He then put the bottle back and closed the cabinet doors… _

"I can't believe he drugged me!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, stomping her foot in frustration.

Harry just stared, "I'm still trying to get over what I just saw earlier…"

_Snape sat in his chair, leaned back, and closed his eyes for several minutes. After his silent musings, he stood up and left the classroom, leaving Hermione behind._

Hermione and Harry were thrown out of the memory and back into Harry's room. They sat there on the floor for a minute in silence.

"Harry I…" Hermione started but quickly stopped. She couldn't find what to say, "It's not what you think-" she played with her hands for a bit, hoping Harry would say something and not wear the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Do you really fancy Professor Snape, Hermione?" He didn't look at her, just kept his eyes on the bowl in front of him.

"It was just a silly crush… you know I love Ron…" she tried to laugh it off.

"He gave you a potion to forget him, Hermione. To forget your 'crush' as you call it and move on to Ron." He turned to Hermione, "Do you know how wrong that is, Hermione?"

She sighed and traced the grain of the wooden floor with her index finger, "Because of everything that happened in the war and school?"

He rolled his eyes, "Forget it."

"No Harry! It's not like I love him or anything! I just found him more attractive than I had previously remembered at school… that's it! No secrets, remember?"

He eyed her carefully, "It doesn't bother me that you like him as much as it does that you have… or had… a boyfriend. Not sure what terms you and Ron are on right now considering the events…"

She tried to give him a reassuring smile, "It's nothing Harry, I promise… if it was anything more, I probably would have told Ginny who would have, in turn, told you. Like always."

Harry leaned his head back against the side of the bed, "We really misjudged Snape, Hermione."

She looked back at her friend changing the subject, "What do you mean?"

"Do you realize you weren't just an apprentice for Hogwarts?" he stared incredulously at Hermione, still trying to soak everything in.

"I-"

"Hermione! He was preparing you to be a Potions Master! Do you even understand how few there are left?" Harry felt like he and Hermione had switched roles… she was the speechless one and he was the one revealing new information to her.

"What? How many?"

He shook his head, "Not many, 'Mione. Let's just say that the ministry relies on Snape for all their business dealings with chemistry."

Hermione nodded her head, "It seems St. Mungo's does the same thing…"

Harry cocked his head, "But they have healers there… who are trained to make healing draughts…"

She shook her head, "The one Snape was making that night that you and Ron came was extremely difficult… he said that few wizards or witches have ever successfully brewed the potion."

"You have to go back, Hermione."

"What? Are you mad? He basically sacked me Harry!" Hermione groaned… coming back to her reality.

Harry leaned forward to look Hermione in the eyes, "You have to gather your belongings anyways… you need to ask for your apprenticeship back! I won't let you quit so easily when this finally gets hard. You wouldn't let me if I was in your position!"

She stood up and started pacing… "I know, I know… but how can I face him?"

The door opened as Ron appeared on the threshold and Hermione froze.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. A Fleeting Fancy

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry this is shorter than normal, but I have been doing a Harry Potter Marathon to study up on Snape and Hermione, get me back into the mood, and just…. For fun. Happy reading you guys! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**A/N: the summary will remain the same even tho the plot as changed!**

"Ronald." Hermione started, staring at him indifferently.

"Can I come in?" he asked shyly, his gaze falling from Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione for permission before saying, "Yeah."

Ron stepped in just enough to close the door behind him and stuck his hands in his pockets, talking quietly, "After we got home from Hogsmeade, Harry went to bed but Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas flooed over and wanted to go get a drink."

He had both of their attention and continued, "We went to the Leaky Cauldron and Lavender was there."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the mentioning of the girl's name and folded her arms, trying not to interrupt.

"Honestly Hermione, nothing happened. We all three returned back to the Burrow and the guys had just left when you walked in…" He looked up with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes at Hermione.

She bit her lip, "Why would you even bring her here!"

"Hermione you know how mental she is! She flooed back with us once she heard where we were going. I was trying to get her to leave… and then you came…" He looked back down, sadly, "I would take some veritaserum to prove it to you if you had any…"

She started pacing again, "You should know better than that… I can't believe you were even associating with her at the Leaky Cauldron given your past experiences with her obsessing over you. If someone flooed back home with me… I would be livid Ronald! As it is, I never heard you arguing with her to leave when I had come in."

"Harry you know I would never cheat on Hermione!" Ron pleaded with his friend to help him, "Yeah I made a bad choice tonight, but I never did one bloody thing with her!"

She turned towards Ron and sighed, "How can I trust you? How would you feel if you walked in on Viktor Krum and I in the middle of the night?"

He bowed his head, low, "I probably wouldn't trust you 'Mione. All I can say is I am sorry," he realized that something must have been wrong for her to leave the school, "Hold on, why did you leave Hogwarts? I thought you were only supposed to come here during Christmas break?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well she was coming to confide in you to comfort her, but seeing as what happened with Lavender…"

"Oh shove off Harry!" Ron turned back to Hermione and walked closer to her, "Did you quit?"

Hermione held back tears as she wrapped her arms around herself and glared at him, "Well I was going to come to you… but I almost think I would rather go back with Snape right now!"

"Hermione no!" Ron grabbed her hands in his, "If you can forgive me, I would love it if you stayed here. We could truly be together, 'Mione… we could get married like Harry and Ginny."

Her gaze was averted to Harry who came to her rescue, "Ron I don't think that is what she wants right now, besides, Hermione needs to go back and finish what she started."

"Why are you encouraging her to go back to that greasy git!" he looked shocked.

"Because she can't run away from her problems." Harry stood up and wiped off his pants, as if there was dust on them.

Hermione took her hands from Ron and turned away from the two boys, "I don't know what I am going to do. I just think I need to be alone."

"Hermione-"

"Don't touch me Ronald. I need space from you. I think you were right when you said there was no way we could be together if I was at Hogwarts… and until I decide what my future holds, I think we need to call this off."

Ron looked sincerely heartbroken, "Please… 'Mione… we were meant for each other… stay with me."

"Prove it, then. Prove that we were meant to be together and that a long distance relationship is what will work for us. Prove to me that we can work through any problem!" She turned back around and whispered, "I need to be alone and you can just think about what I said." Hermione stormed out of the room and ran up to Ginny's empty one and flopped on the bed, fast asleep.

That morning, Hermione was greeted with the smell of breakfast wafting into her room. She stretched and got out of bed, making her way down the stairs when she saw Harry seated at the table, reading the Daily Prophet with Mr. Weasley by his side.

"Oh good morning, Hermione!" Mr. Weasley chimed while taking a sip of his coffee.

Harry turned to her and smiled, "I hope you don't mind me telling them that you came over last night. Just wanted to let them know you were here."

"Hermione, deary! Come here, come here!" Mrs. Weasley waved her over into a large hug and kissed her on the cheek lovingly, "We are going to have a chat today once the boys leave," she whispered, running her fingers through Hermione's curly hair.

She just nodded and gave a small smile and sat next to Harry, "Where's Ron?"

"He left early so he wouldn't have to see you," Harry whispered, covering Hermione and him with the Daily Prophet so Mr. Weasley couldn't hear, "he kept me up all night you know, he is devastated."

Hermione pouted, "He should be! He needs to know how it feels and what he has done."

Harry glanced at her after putting the newspaper down, "You two aren't calling it quits, are you?"

She sighed, not having a clue, "I'm not sure… I just need to focus on the problems at hand… particularly Snape."

"I was meaning to ask you, Hermione," Mr. Weasley started, hearing her last comment, "How is everything going with your apprenticeship? I hope Severus is treating you well."

Hermione groaned, "He has been more generous to me than he should…" she smiled weakly.

Her comment was enough to satisfy him, for he went back to some paperwork and sipped on his coffee.

She sighed in relief, at least he bought it; she knew that Mrs. Weasley would not be so easily won over… Hermione knew that she suspected something was wrong. Maybe she could get some good advice from her… she was older than Snape but knew him well enough to perhaps help her win him over. She shook her head before grabbing some toast and started munching on it, trying to take her mind off the thoughts racing in her head.

Harry stood up, "Hey Hermione, it's time for me to go," he kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder, "Good luck, I know you will do great."

"Thanks Harry." She muttered quietly as she watched him and Mr. Weasley make their exit via the fireplace and green smoke.

Hermione was left alone, nibbling on her toast nervously while hearing Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Not long after, the elder witch sauntered into the dining room with some tea,

"Would you join me on the swing outside for some nice tea, dear?" she was levitating the tea cups and pot, waiting for Hermione to stand up and follow her.

The sun was up and Hermione saw rays of light pouring through the porch while shadows from the leaves in the garden played throughout the grass. Roses climbed up the stand of the swing and made a canopy over it, shading them from the early sun light. Hermione felt at peace when she sat down next to Mrs. Weasley and let all the scents from the grass to the flowers to the warm tea permeate her nose.

"What happened last night to make you come back, my dear?"

Hermione picked up a tea cup and sipped the warm liquid before thinking of an answer, "Well…"

"You can tell me deary, I won't bite." She patted Hermione's hand lovingly before letting it go, waiting for a reply.

"I did some things I shouldn't have and Snape found out and terminated my apprenticeship."

"Hermione," she gasped, covering her mouth lightly with her hand, "Oh no… and it was such a good opportunity!"

Her eyes started to water, and she wiped at them before any tears would fall, "I wish I could take it all back! I do! I blew my chance to be a Potions Master."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened even more, "He was mentoring you to be a Master?"

Hermione nodded, embarrassed, "I didn't realize it until after my stupid mistake," she turned to the older woman and grabbed her hand hopefully, "could you talk to him for me? Ask him to take me back? He respects you and Arthur so much!"

She looked at her sympathetically and cupped the girl's cheek in her palm, "I can't help you there, if you want your apprenticeship back, you need to talk to him yourself. Severus does not act on the behalf of others… if you deserve it, then he will oblige…. But Hermione… what did you do?"

She shook her head, her lip quivering, "Oh Molly… I messed everything up! I stole from him."

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised at this, "As much as you and I know that that is wrong, you, Ron and Harry would always sneak ingredients from him… I don't see the significance…"

"I stole a memory. He told me not to go into his office, but I did and I stole it from him. He caught me and I… I hexed him." The tears were now free-falling down her cheeks.

The older witch just stared at Hermione, shocked at the behavior, "You attacked him? You stole one of his memories?"

Hermione buried herself into Mrs. Weasley's embrace and started to sob, "I didn't know what I was doing at the time…"

"You know better than that, Hermione Granger." She scolded softly, rubbing the young girl's back in comfort… she was like a second daughter.

She nodded and hugged her tighter, "I know… I don't see how he will ever forgive me."

Sighing, Mrs. Weasley started, "You need to apologize to him. Tell him how sorry you are. He may look horrible and nasty on the outside, but he is very sensitive on the inside." She started running her fingers through Hermione's hair, "I'll make some cookies you can take to him."

Hermione almost laughed and broke the hug, smiling while wiping her tears, "No offense, Molly, but I don't think those will do the trick for him."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and took a sip of tea, "You would be surprised, food is the way to a man's heart, I promise you."

She smiled, "Perhaps… but Snape… I don't know…"

"Ginny used to fancy him when she first started at Hogwarts… did you know that?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"What? What a load of rubbish, Molly! She always fancied Harry!" she playfully slapped the older woman's hand.

"Well yes she did, but there is always something about a mysterious man that captures the heart of a woman… or girl, and for a time, rather short I must say, Ginny was smitten with Professor Snape in her second year."

Hermione looked shocked; she thought Ginny told her everything! _Obviously not!_ "Well she did run into a rather nasty spill with a love potion with Professor Snape once. That makes the story even more humorous knowing that Ginny once fancied him."

"I suspect she is not the only one." She smiled, knowingly at Hermione.

"Why does everyone think I fancy Snape?" Hermione exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed.

She smiled again, "Mothers know best."

"Molly, I don't know what you are talking about…" Hermione tried to laugh it off, "Anyways, what am I to tell him when I go back? _Sorry I hexed you and stole the most personal thing I could think of?_ That will go over well."

"Just tell him how you feel." Mrs. Weasley spoke softly.

"Molly! Will you stop with your assumptions? First of all, he hates me and probably wants to kill me for what I did, and second, he loves Lily Potter!" Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth… what did she just reveal? Why didn't she recognize her feelings herself? Why did she feel nothing more for him than admiration, and yet her words spoke differently?

Mrs. Weasley gave a small laugh, "Hermione, dear, just speak from your heart. Don't think about it."

Hermione was confused, "Why are you telling me this when I am dating your son?"

"You will always be like a daughter to me, deary, and I want to make sure you are happy. From what I can tell, Ronald isn't the person fit for the job, as much as I wish he was." She caressed Hermione's cheek with her thumb and smiled genuinely at her, "Don't listen to me though, if you love my Ronald, than you know you have my blessing. Just follow your heart my dear, for I can see in your eyes that you yearn for something… you just need to find out for yourself what that is."

Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley and smiled, "Thank you, Molly."

A tear ran down the elder witch's cheek as she tried to shake it off and stood up, "Enough of this talk, we've got to get you back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley's lead and stood up to trail her into the house.

After Hermione had taken a quick shower and had borrowed a pair of clean clothes from Ginny's summer wardrobe, for that was all that she had there, Hermione came down the steps and wrapped her cloak around her before stepping into the fireplace with a bag of cookies that Mrs. Weasley insisted she take.

"So good to see you dear!" Mrs. Weasley held Hermione's face in her hands and kissed her forehead, "Good luck to you! I expect an owl from you telling me how everything went! Including how Severus liked your cookies-"

"But Molly you made them for him…"

"He doesn't have to know. Now goodbye deary! Arthur sends his wishes with you as well… given if he knew the circumstances."

Hermione smiled, and hugged Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sure he would… goodbye Molly!" She grabbed the green powder and threw it down, "McGonagall's office!"

She landed, with a thud, on the bottom of McGonagall's office and stood up wiping all the dust off of her. She was filthy… even after taking a shower she undid what she had earlier cleaned off.

"Miss Granger!" a sharp voice called her to attention as Hermione realized she wasn't alone.

"Headmistress…" Hermione saw someone else in the office as well… a familiar face she wasn't expecting.

"Professor Snape." Her face went pale and her eyes widened with guilt and shame.

McGonagall stood up and walked over to Hermione, looking very upset at her former student, "Do realize the seriousness of your actions? Why did you break into Professor Snape's office, Miss Granger? That was very foolish of you! I have advised Professor Snape to terminate your apprenticeship but he has yet to give me an answer as you are his responsibility."

Hermione was speechless… she just stared at Snape with her mouth wide open… he told her she was sacked… her apprenticeship ended. Why did he not tell McGonagall about her hexing him?

"Professor Snape? What is your decision?" She snapped, not taking her eyes off of Hermione.

Snape glided towards her, his robes billowing behind him as always… "Let us hear what she has to say… let us hear how she will cover it up just like Potter and Weasley always did." He spat out, angrily.

He knew she stole the vial from him… she saw it in his eyes, "I'm sorry Professor… I wanted to find out for myself how you were saved… and in the process lost my head… and your trust. I would like to ask for your forgiveness… although I'm sure I am too late."

"Severus? What say you?" McGonagall's stern tone called out.

"For the time being, she will stay here with her belongings… I will decide if she is fit enough to remain." Snape voiced… very deep and slow.

Hermione had a glimmer of hope until Professor Snape grabbed her robes and roughly led her out of the office… she knew she was going to be in much more trouble with him once he got her alone.


	16. Confessions

**Hello! Thank you for everyone's input. I should have reworded my concerns better… I never planned on rewriting everything or changing the plot or any one chapter… everything would remain the same except for me "tweaking" Hermione's character. She was a little too OOC for me once I went back and re-read through my story. I am extremely happy with her now and I encourage you all to go back and read the story and let me know what you think. I fixed everything I wanted to yesterday, that's why there were no updates. And I stayed true to my word, I am in no way, shape, or form abandoning this story… everything is where I feel it should be, and if anyone has any problems with Hermione, I apologize but that is how she will remain. However, if something sounds off to you in the chapters I will be posting in the future, meaning ch 16 and on, please leave me your comments. I always encourage constructive criticism to my viewers and look forward to it. **

**Chapters 6, 7, 8, 10 and 13 have been tweaked and revamped concerning Hermione's OOC-ness. **

**Just to clear everything up: I am basing Hermione's personality on how she grew from the war and how she is turning into a woman and the growth she is undergoing while having to deal with Snape. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love you all! You're so wonderful! ENJOY!**

Snape slammed the door shut behind him in the classroom; he still had hold of Hermione. He whipped around, his attention back on her as he let go of her robes by hurling her in front of him… she stumbled but gained her balance as she watched Snape stand silently, fuming. She didn't blame him for his anger, she was even angry at herself for doing something so reckless!

"Why didn't you tell McGonagall that I attacked you?" Hermione panted after almost running to keep up with Snape's strut down to the dungeons.

He didn't answer, just watched her from his position.

Hermione sighed, "You didn't even tell her that I stole from you! Why?"

Still, he remained silent.

"Here," she pulled the vial out of her pocket and outstretched her arm so Snape could grab it.

He snatched it out of her open hand and furiously walked towards her, leaving barely an inch between them, "Did you enjoy what you saw? Tell me, how did it feel… knowing that I gave you the potion that you made?" he almost smirked in triumph as Hermione averted her gaze.

"Sad." She replied simply and quietly.

She could tell he didn't like her response as he drew back from her and grimaced, folding his arms and wrapping his robes with him. Hermione realized she was winning the argument at the time and took advantage of it,

"You went through my diary… where all my secrets are hidden… I think I had a right to go through your most private collection… through your memories. Although I think what you did was much worse than my own actions last night, giving me a potion without my knowledge." She stepped forwards, trying to convey that she wasn't afraid of him but she realized he knew better because although her words stung, her actions were weak. He could most definitely sense her fear of him, something he always relished in.

"You had no right going through a teacher's private office."

"You had no right going through my private journal!" Hermione almost stomped her foot but had to hold back.

Snape walked past her and opened the office door silently and levitated the vial back to where it belonged. He kept his eye on her the whole time and even as he walked back to stand in front of her. He remained silent as he continued to examine Hermione, trying to read her emotions. She was surprised he didn't try Legilimency on her yet.

"You told me my apprenticeship was terminated. Why didn't you tell McGonagall?"

He hissed, "I would have, given if you hadn't come through the fireplace."

"What stopped you after I arrived? I would have thought that it would give you great pleasure to announce it in my presence."

Snape glared at Hermione, "Miss Granger, have I told you that your apprenticeship has been reinstated?"

Hermione grew red, "No…"

"Well perhaps there is your answer. I wanted you to myself so I could hear you beg. Beg for it back… beg for forgiveness…" he whispered it sarcastically while putting emphasis on _beg_, he stepped towards her, almost gliding as his black robes billowed gracefully behind him as always.

Hermione's fists clenched but she tried to remain calm, "You are right, Professor. I am here to ask for my apprenticeship back… but I will not beg."

Snape's eyes widened for just a moment before returning to his usual cold stare, "Why should I give you another chance, when you have had so many before?"

She sighed, "Because I am the only one capable of learning what you are truly trying to teach me. I saw it in your memory… you were talking to McGonagall…"

"Enough!" he snapped, not liking her talk about his memories, he closed the gap between them and grabbed a fistful of her robes, "You will never teach here. I will make sure of that, Miss Granger. Why don't you go home to your Weasley pet?"

"He is not my pet! He is not my boyfriend! He is not anything to me!" she angrily exclaimed as she grabbed Snape's hands and tried to pry them off of her clothes, unsuccessfully of course. She thought her touch would make him shy away like so many times before but she figured he was too angry to even care.

He pulled her closer to him and drew out his reply in a deep voice that only Snape could have, "Do you think your tragic love story will have any effect on me? I dare say, if I revealed your doings to Minerva, you would have been thrown out of Hogwarts instantaneously… and considering the situation with your parents and Weasley… I think I would be correct in assuming that you would be on the streets."

Although the potion had worn off and her emotions were much under control once more, Hermione pushed him away from her... he had struck a nerve and left Hermione feeling even more vulnerable than before, "Don't you dare say anything about my parents-"

"Is that anyway to address your teacher?" Snape collected himself after being detached by her pushing and seemed thoroughly pleased from her reaction.

She looked shocked, "I thought you said my apprenticeship was ended… so why would you still be my teacher?"

Once again, Hermione found Snape speechless. She changed the subject, "Why did you give me that potion, Professor?"

He glared at her, "You dreaming about carrying my last name as your own… as if we were…" he almost choked on the next word, "married, was quite alarming- or frightening I should say."

Her face grew red but her gaze never faltered from his own as he continued to speak, "Naturally, I took care of your odd affection and turned it back towards Weasley."

"Odd affection?" Hermione spat out, angrily.

Snape narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows, "Clearly I didn't give you enough of the potion, if I had, you wouldn't have had the sense enough to rid yourself of Weasley, which I must congratulate you on that you finally came to your senses."

He seemed to drop the subject and turned towards another, "Now Miss Granger, I am curious to hear what you assumed that gave you the right to act in such a way to your superior. I am just centimeters away from removing you from the castle and having you thrown out. Speak carefully for this could be your last before your termination."

Hermione was waiting for a consequence and lecture much worse than he had started with, she bowed her head and spoke quietly, "Professor I haven't been myself lately, and I haven't treated you with the respect that you deserve…"

He eyed her warily as she continued, "And with everything that happened in the war… your death was something that I could never forget or forgive myself for… the three of us just hid while you were being attacked. I suppose the guilt that I felt for not doing more, overtook my control. If we didn't save you… I wanted to know who did and how. That's why I broke into your office…"

Snape saw her face redden, "Go on…" he urged her as his brows furrowed.

"I'm not using this as an excuse but I think my guilt and confusion about your circumstances was what truly affected my behavior towards you. I felt horrible for what happened that night and could never fully recover from it and recuperate from the loss. I apologize, Professor. I acted poorly and at your expense. If you could somehow find a way to reinstate my apprenticeship, I will never act out in such a way again… I will give the utmost respect that you solely deserve."

"And…" she continued, wringing her hands behind her back, "if you choose not to keep mentoring, I fully understand. My behavior was rash and uncalled for… I had no right to abuse your generosity and the high regard that you held me in."

He scoffed at her, "Do you think your pretty words will fool me? You stole from my office and then started a duel to cause me physical harm. How do you think you should be rewarded?"

Hermione looked at him, sympathetically, "I should probably be terminated for my actions."

Snape unfolded his arms and pulled at his sleeves and sat down at his desk, "My thoughts exactly, however; just terminating you will not fully satisfy my hunger for you to fully understand your actions against me."

Her eyes widened in surprise… Was that his nice way in saying that he forgave her and wanted to continue teaching her? Snape looked up at her curiously, trying to read her expression,

"You will have _no_ more freedom in this apprenticeship, Miss Granger, should you wish to continue. You will be at _my_ command at all times. You will _not_ enjoy this."

She watched his eyes flicker in delight as she nodded quietly and turned to leave to retreat to her quarters, "Where do you think you are going, Granger?"

She turned back to him, confused, "Sir?"

"Did you ask my permission if you could leave?" He snapped, reveling in her confusion and soon-to-be misery.

Hermione bowed her head and walked back to him, "Sir, may I be excu-"

"When you have cleaned the classroom_ without_ magic to my standards, I will consider your request." Snape turned from her as she remained at his side. She didn't know what to say.

"I-"

"Did I say something, Granger?" he stood up threatening her with his question, and looked around him, "Why aren't you scrubbing the floors?" he scolded her and levitated a bucket of soapy water and one of the oldest and saddest looking sponges that Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione decided against what she was going to say, removed her robes and began her task at hand, silently applauding herself for having the self control to muster it. She would prove to Snape that she was worthy of being his apprentice, even after her mistakes. Although she knew he would never treat her with the same respect again, however little it was, Hermione was almost exhilarated by the challenge. The potion had worn off, she was in control once more, her thoughts were freed from Ron and all she had to worry about was doing Snape's bidding. She vowed to herself that she would never quit at her apprenticeship again, especially when Snape had had such high expectations of her and still did… if not higher. She only hoped and prayed that her lessons would continue as they had in the past.

After hours of scrubbing on her hands and knees and thoroughly soaked from all the swishing and swashing of the sponge, she finally stood up, pleased from her work, and returned to Snape's side,

"What, Granger?"

Hermione set down her bucket and motioned for him to look around the room at the floors that were almost sparkling, at least to her.

He laughed, "You think you are done? It still looks filthy," Snape took out his wand and muttered, "Sordes spargere!" Mud instantly spread through the room and covered the floors and Snape sighed, almost disappointed in her, "I do believe you missed a spot." He snapped.

Hermione could have cried at that moment… all of her hard work had been ruined. She realized that however determined she might be… she would be tested every step of the way. Nothing would be good enough, nothing would be done right, and she would never amount to anything according to Snape's thought process of what hell he was going to put her through. She wanted to scream but didn't even make a sound as she instantly drained her dirty water, filled up her bucket from the girl's lavatory, and returned to work with not so much as a sigh… she wouldn't give him any more pleasure than he was already deeply reveling in.

She quickly lost count on the number of times that she had to rinse and refill her bucket from the mud. Half the time she felt as though she was just moving it around until she got the idea to empty her bucket of water and start scooping handfuls of the wet dirt into it. Once she had finally scraped enough up to clear the floor, she resumed her scrubbing and washing, rinsing and refilling until the floors were once again spotless. Hermione decided to then start cleaning the desks and shelves and even the drains. When she thought there was nothing else left to clean unless Snape used his mud charm again, she retreated back to the Potions Master and waited for him to address her.

After what seemed like hours, he finally looked up to see a frazzled, wet and very dirty Hermione Granger before him, "You think you are done?" She nodded shyly, praying to herself that he would not pull off another charm like he had before. It was well into the evening and she was growing exhausted. He stood up and glanced around the room, seeming somewhat pleased, he flicked his wand and all of the cauldrons flew out of the cabinets and bounced around onto the floor with foaming green slime coming out of them, "Looks like you tried to hide something Miss Granger, we can't be…" he looked at her, narrowing his eyes, "slacking off."

As Hermione fought with herself to stay calm, Snape continued, "The cauldrons have soiled the floor again, after you clean them out and stack them neatly in the cabinet, I expect you to thoroughly clean the floorboards once more."

She bit her tongue and went back to work, for the third time that day. Whatever charm Snape had casted in the cauldrons, it started to harden rather quickly and she ended up scraping out half of them with a dull cutting knife. Once she had finished with the pewter pots and had put them away… again… she found her old friend, the bucket, and walked down the hallway to refill it to once again clean the floors. Hermione knew it was past dinnertime, but said nothing as she scraped off the hardened slime on the floor before pulling out her trusty sponge and pale to clean up the rest.

"Dinner for Mister Snape." Figgy walked into the classroom bringing a tray of delicious-looking food that was meant for only one.

The house elf set the platter on Snape's desk and retreated out of the room quickly, not paying attention to Hermione sprawled out on the floor in soapy suds. She heard Snape retrieving the silverware out of the rolled up linen cloth that served as a napkin and started to cut up his meal into bite-sized pieces, only meant for him. Hermione almost started laughing; he was so cruel it was almost funny. He was such a nasty person! She returned to her dirty work and pushed the thought of the warm food that Snape was dining on, out of her mind. Once she finally finished the floor for the_ third_ time, Hermione cautiously walked up to Snape as he was finishing his dinner and asked,

"Would you inspect the floors for me, Sir, and tell me if there is anything I missed?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

Snape didn't even acknowledge her presence before him until after he finished his dinner, which he took his sweet time with. He stood up and walked around the room, inspecting everything… scrutinizing her work. He nodded in satisfaction, "Well done Miss Granger, but because it took you three times to finally get it right, you will be doing five hundred lines tonight." He flicked his wand out and an extremely long sheet of parchment appeared on the desk closest to her and a quill and ink jar, he motioned for her to sit down and stated what she would be writing, "_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal."_

Hermione grudgingly sat at the desk and took the quill in her hand and dipped it into the ink, she hesitated before writing, hoping it was not a quill that was charmed to engrave in flesh. She looked up at Snape for reassurance. He smirked and walked away, "No Miss Granger, as much as I would love to see you suffer, I am a generous teacher and put my student's well-being first."

The nerve of the man to say what he did! Hermione shook it off and began her lines.

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal._

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal._

Snape went back to his work as Hermione scribbled furiously… she now understood what the boys felt like in detention. It was awful… and she had so much to still write… she had 489 lines left… she groaned inwardly… that was 5,379 words! Snape was terrible! She sighed; at least she wasn't scrubbing floors anymore. She could at least be grateful for that.

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal. _

Hermione silently wondered what else he planned to have her do that night, and then a moan escaped her lips as she thought about the days to come… if they were anything like what she just went through, she would have to seriously consider how dedicated she was to finishing his apprenticeship… and then if he would even pass her off or would just fail her after serving him.

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal._

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal. _

She was beginning to get sleepy, her eyelids heavy, as the dancing flames of the candles lit around the room cracked together, making a symphony of calm and peace. Hermione pinched herself to stay awake, earning glances from Snape every so often.

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal._

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal._

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal._

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal._

_I am a thief and I must learn not to steal._

Hermione sighed in relief as she set down her quill and stretched her hand, rubbing the throbbing joints and tendons. She leaned back and stretched, hearing a satisfying crack from her back, she stood up and presented her lines to Professor Snape who snatched the parchment out of her hands. He scanned over the paper, expertly, counting the lines… once finished, which was uncommonly fast, he looked back up at Hermione and snapped,

"Get out." He lit the parchment on fire and it burnt up, levitating in the air while ashes started to cascade down, never reaching the floor.

Hermione looked surprised, expecting to be thrown another task, "Sir?"

"You will need your sleep for tomorrow. Leave." He said rather coldly, averting his attention back to his work.

She made her way to leave but stopped in the doorway, she whispered as quietly and as politely as she could, "Did you do it because of Lily?"

He froze, upset at her mentioning the name, "Do what?" he spat out?

She rested her weight on the doorframe and turned around to look at her teacher, "Give me the potion?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and before he could respond, Hermione interrupted him.

"Are you afraid of anyone having feelings for you?" Hermione asked calmly, not trying to get him riled up by a raised voice,

She paused before whispering, "She would want you to move on-" She turned to walk to her room when she heard Snape hiss.

He growled low, dangerously, "Never speak of what she would or would not want. You dare to speak of something like that when your career is resting in my hands? Get out of my sight before I terminate you."

Before Hermione was to her bedroom door she heard him raise his voice loudly, hurt laced in his every word, "Why do you care so much about my personal life?"

She returned to the open doorway and smiled sadly at him, "Because of the reason that you gave me that potion."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Voluntary

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Here is the update! PLEASE REVIEW! I think this has to be my favorite chapter so far! ENJOY!**

Hermione jumped back as Snape swung his wand towards her and made the door literally slam shut in her face. There she was, finally admitting to her infant feelings that were starting to slowly grow, which was a really sensitive subject for her, and he slams a door in her face! She sighed… if she were in his position she would probably do the same thing. Hermione remembered setting her charmed canaries on Ron when he first started dating Lavender in their sixth year… Hermione decided it was best to retreat to her room for the night. She was shocked at herself for confessing her feelings to him, however simple and vague it might have been, she still admitted feeling something and that was more than enough for her… and it seemed to be almost too much for Professor Snape.

How did she even fall for him? What attracted her to him? The long, unkempt black hair? The sour disposition? The complicated baggage that he had with Harry's parents and the war? Or the fact that he was the Slytherin head of house, the most feared teacher in Hogwarts, and had been one of her lifelong enemies throughout her school years? She couldn't explain it to herself, but she now recognized her feelings, thanks to a little prodding from Mrs. Weasley. To put her mind at ease before going to bed, she tried to find one redeeming quality about him that she was attracted to… Hermione decided that courage and bravery was one of her favorite characteristics. With everything he had done in his life, she could honestly say that he probably had more valor than even she, a Gryffindor!

Hermione fell into a more peaceful slumber than she had had in over two years since before the war. When she woke up she realized that a huge weight was off her shoulders; yes she was at Snape's disposal much more so than before and she would probably be slaving away for him for the rest of her miserable life, but an emotional load was finally lifted that Hermione had never realized before… a weight that she had guessed had been added on since the death of her Potions Master. Hermione swung her legs off the bed and waltzed over to bathroom, elated at her newfound joy. She wanted to look presentable for him. Hermione laughed, she couldn't believe she was trying to impress Professor Snape with her looks, rather than to just be his smartest student… she had to be the prettiest.

She slipped on a long burgundy dress that reminded her something that Professor McGonagall would wear except more modern in the fact that it hugged her waist. She buttoned up the back and then put on a black robe with golden embroidery on the hem of the sleeves and the collar. She did up the clasp of the robe and looked at herself in the long mirror in front her. It was definitely winter time so she was glad to be bundled up… she surprised herself at how grown up she looked. She was only eighteen after all… well… nineteen soon enough. Hermione tried on a stylish witch hat that Ginny had helped pick out but then quickly put back down… it probably appeared that she was trying _way_ too hard. Why was she even trying to impress him? Hermione sighed and sat down at her vanity. She just barely started to recognize early feelings for him and now she was dressing to the nines for him? She laughed bitterly at herself as she threw off the ornate robe and stepped out of magically unbuttoned dress. Who did she think she was? He probably would never share even the slightest fancy for her… he was much older and much too in love with the woman from his childhood.

She slipped on a pair of her new jeans and a large cream knit sweater and made sure to put on her knee length boots… always making sure she put her shoes on before she forgot them! Hermione brushed out her hair, smoothing it down with some hair serum and used a quick glamour charm to add a little makeup to her plain face. Before she left for breakfast, she pulled on a thick chocolate brown cloak to keep warm and exited her room for the Great Hall. As she walked to the head table, she saw Professor Snape seated in his usual spot, taking small bites of whatever was on his plate and Hermione could tell that it was still full and he had most likely just arrived moments before she did. She sat down next to him,

"Good Morning Professor," She smiled quietly.

As soon as she finished her greeting to him, he shot straight up from his chair and left her there alone, leaving his almost full plate of warm food behind. What did she do? Was it because of the night before? Hermione had no appetite after his quick exit from her presence and just pushed food around on her plate before deciding that it was time for her to leave to the classroom in the dungeons. Before she could get out of her seat, Hagrid walked over to her and sat in Snape's usual chair,

"Good morning, 'Ermione!" he smiled at her forlorn expression, "How's 'bout joinin' me fer a nice cup o' cocoa after yer firs' class today. I know ye 'ave a break then."

Hermione smiled up sadly at Hagrid, "I would love to, Hagrid, but you would have to talk that over with Professor Snape. He doesn't listen to me very often."

Hagrid frowned and lowered his voice, "Listen, 'Ermione… I 'eard what 'appened the other night an' wanted ter talk it over with ye. I'll come pick ye up after class and talk ter him 'bout it."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Hermione wrapped her arms, standing up, as best she could around Hagrid's neck in a friendly and grateful hug.

He patted her back, "I wan' ye ter stay out o' trouble, alright?"

She nodded happily, "I will!"

Hagrid got out of the seat and took his exit and Hermione, soon after, followed suit. She made her way back to the dungeons to find students already filing into the classroom. Hermione removed her cloak and took her normal seat at Snape's desk while he was already shuffling papers at his podium. He levitated the papers and sent them to each individual student; she figured they were graded homework from the week before when she heard moans and groans coming from their side of the room. Snape rolled his eyes at their reactions but ignored the comments as the last few students, two Ravenclaw third years, filed in and took their seat.

Snape passed slowly back and forth through the class as everyone was pulling out their books and retrieving the spotless cauldrons that Hermione had cleaned so many times before, "Turn to page two hundred."

Papers flipped throughout the room of the _Magical Draughts and Potions _book as he continued, "You will all be attempting a Swelling solution and will be paired in groups of three. You may begin." As he let them start, the ingredients they needed appeared in front of them.

After ingredients bounced around the room and spills were made, the students finally concocted something that Hermione could hardly recognize… there were only a few cauldrons that contained the potion that looked semi identifiable. Snape looked disappointed, but then again, he always did… he tapped on a student's desk with his wand and the class quieted down waiting for his next lecture or assignments he would give, "Now… we must test these… concoctions," he muttered sarcastically, they were hardly even that. He turned to Hermione and held his arm out for her to come to him.

She cautiously stood up and joined his side as she took out her wand to mutter a spell that would determine its correctness, but before she could say anything, Professor Snape blocked her wand with his arm, "No, Miss Granger, I do believe we should test this the right way." He retreated from her and started his slow pacing, "Class, the best way to assess a potion's accuracy is try it out. I do believe Miss Granger has kindly volunteered for us. Who would like theirs tested first?"

Hermione went pale at his words as a group of Slytherins in the back shot their hands up, "Mister Lowe, I do believe your hand was up first, please bring your test sample up for Miss Granger." The Slytherin third year pranced up happily and presented his muddy looking potion for Hermione to take.

"Sir, this is barbaric, I must protest-"

"Are you questioning my authority?" he smirked, "I do believe I have control over your career as it stands now."

Hermione could not believe he was going to have her test out one of the student's potions that was obviously incorrectly brewed, even if it was brewed the right way, she didn't want to swell up like a balloon as she saw Gregory Goyle do in her second year from the draught. She bit her tongue; she couldn't let him get to her… she popped the cork off the small vial and poured the foul liquid down her throat. She could feel her body start to change shape as large boyle-like acne bubbled up from her normally flawless skin… they started growing larger and larger and more painful. Hermione was humiliated as the class broke into laughter as they soon became even worse.

She thought Snape was going to get the remedy for the bad potion until he called over a group of Hufflepuff girls and retrieved their draught from them, "This seems more reasonably accurate, Miss Granger," he handed her the vial, "Would you care to demonstrate for the class?"

Hermione's face was swelling up from the bumps but ignored the snickering and swallowed the vial's liquid. She now could feel her whole body starting to swell up like a balloon as she felt her throat closing from the large bubbles that were still growing on her skin. Her clothes started to rip and tear and Hermione's face began to turn blue as less and less oxygen was coming through her airway. Snape realized this and brought over a remedy quickly, opening her swollen mouth and poured the liquid down her throat. Her body instantly started to deflate and the large bumps on her skin were disappearing when the bell rang and the students quickly exited, still laughing at Hermione. She fell to the floor in a heap and took large gulps of air, finally able to breathe fully again.

Snape just sneered and walked back to his desk while Hermione slowly stood up; trying to recover from the two potions she had to drink. Hagrid came stomping into the classroom looking extremely upset,

"'Ermione are ye alright?" Hagrid put his large hands on her small shoulders, looking into her eyes, waiting for a response.

She smiled weakly and nodded, "I'm fine, really." She said her voice hoarse from the swelling.

"No yer not," he shook his head angrily and looked over at Snape who was ignoring the two of them, "Professor Snape, I can't believe ye let 'Ermione go through with that!"

Snape looked up at him lazily, "I'm not responsible for what Miss Granger chooses to do. She could have said no. She willingly volunteered."

Hermione had a look of disgust on her face but kept quiet, knowing better. Hagrid growled, "This… is an outrage! I'll be makin' sure Professor McGonagall hears 'bout this," he turned back to Hermione and smiled, "Let's go, 'Ermione. Grab yer cloak, its cold out there."

She looked back at Snape, silently trying to confirm if it was alright that she left, but he just turned back to his work, as if nothing had happened. Hermione assumed him indifferent as Hagrid led her out of the dungeons and out into the snow. She put her cloak on her shoulders and looked up curiously at Hagrid, "Hagrid, you don't mind me asking how you found out, do you?"

Hagrid gazed down at the witch before him and smile sympathetically, "I was walkin' ter come fetch ye fer some cocoa, like I promised, when one of the Gryffindors from yer Potions class told me what 'appened. I don't know what 'as come over ol' Professor Snape, but mark my words, 'e won't get away with it!"

"Thanks Hagrid," he opened his hut door for her to enter first and followed behind her. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and she could smell hot cocoa simmering in a pot over the burning flames.

Hermione sat down at the table and smiled kindly at him and with a hoarse voice questioned him, "How are your classes going? Ginny and Luna seem to be enjoying them."

"Jus' great! We will be studyin' the merfolk in the black lake nex' week." He smiled happily.

She cocked her head to the side, unsure, "Isn't it rather cold to be studying about them now?"

Hagrid shrugged, "Sure but its good fer 'em."

Hermione laughed and sipped the cocoa Hagrid had just set before her; it was still burning hot so she grabbed her spoon, took a spoonful and blew on it to cool it down. Hagrid looked worried,

"What else has he been doin' ter ye, 'Ermione? Ye shouldn't be puttin' up with this."

"Today was the first time he has tried something like this. He usually just makes me clean when he is upset." Hermione waved him off, smiling as the cocoa warmed her up.

Hagrid shook his head, "I'm worried 'bout ye."

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

He looked attentive and smiled, "Yes?"

She held the mug of cocoa close to her with both hands, loving the sheer warmth emanating from it, "That day that I was in the hospital wing… what did I say?"

Hagrid shifted in his seat, "Uh… it's nothin' 'Ermione, I forgot meself…"

Hermione shook her head, "I know you know, Hagrid. Please?"

He sighed heavily, "How can I refuse a wonderful girl like yerself? Well, don't be alarmed… ye were out o' it with the fever." He tried to prepare her, "Ye were sayin' things bout… well…. 'bout Professor-"

She finished his sentence, "Snape?"

He looked surprised, "Did he say somethin' ter ye 'bout it?"

She shook her head no, "I just figured it was something like that since you kept refusing to tell me." She lied… after finally recognizing her feelings for the Potions Master, she realized that he had to have been the one she had been rambling about since her subconscious knew her feelings better than she did consciously.

"Now, 'Ermione," Hagrid changed the topic quickly, uncomfortable, "What made ye think ter go through Snape's office? That was not smart… and ye know it too!"

Hermione laughed it off hoarsely, "Professor Snape and I already talked it over, he is giving me another chance at my apprenticeship."

He smiled, "I'm glad ter 'ear that… I jus' wish he wouldn't be so cruel to ye."

"It's fine, honestly… I expected much worse. I was quite shocked when he decided to not terminate me."

After Hermione joined Snape back in class, he repeated the day's official punishment for her which was trying out all of the potions made. He would give her the remedy after a bit of suffering and then she would just wait for the next class to begin to start it all over. She mused that she would probably be going through punishments similar to it for quite a while. After all the classes were through, Hermione sighed,

"May I be excused Professor?" she was tired and her body was aching.

He glowered at her, "Of course not. You haven't cleaned out the classroom yet."

Hermione was exasperated; she couldn't believe how much he was putting her through! She bit her tongue and grabbed the familiar bucket and set to work. After scrubbing the floors and cauldrons and cleaning off the desks and drains, without magic of course, Hermione joined Snape's side, weakly, "Sir? I am finished."

Snape glanced at the room and nodded, "One hundred lines tonight, Miss Granger and you are free to go."

She couldn't believe her ears! Was he actually serious?

"_I must not volunteer." _He rang out her assignment. If she had any energy left, she would have loved to hex him, but alas… her body was worn out.

She sat down at a desk as Snape waved his wand and parchment and a quill and ink appeared before her. She grabbed the quill and began,

_I must not volunteer._

_I must not volunteer._

_I must not volunteer._

After her seventy-second line, a house elf came in, wringing his hands, nervously walking up to Professor Snape.

"What?" he snapped.

The elf flinched, "Headmistress wants Miss Granger and Mister Snape in her office. She said it was important."

Hermione groaned inwardly, Snape would get into trouble which would mean even worse punishment for her. Snape motioned for her to stand up as he strutted out of the classroom, upset. Once they reached the eagle statue, Snape muttered the password, "Strawberry Shortcake." McGonagall had decided not to change the password since Dumbledore's death, in honor of his love of sweets. The statue started turning as the stepped in and they started up the spiral stairs to the head office.

McGonagall was waiting for them, her hands neatly crossed, looking quite peeved, "Severus, I heard grave news today about your behavior from Hagrid."

Snape stood in front of the desk while Hermione opted to sit down, extremely tired, "What has the large oaf accused me of now?" he mumbled, annoyed.

McGonagall eyed him warily, "Did you, or did you not purposefully make Miss Granger test out student's potions on herself?"

"No." he said simply, lying of course.

She looked confused but turned to Hermione, "Is this true? Did you volunteer yourself, Miss Granger?"

Hermione did not need to look at Professor Snape for reassurance, just simply answered, "Yes."

The Headmistress knew they were lying but sighed, neither one of them were willing to tell the truth, "Very well, but Severus," she called before he turned away, "If I hear of something like this again, there will be consequences."

He nodded silently and strutted out of the classroom after saying, "You are excused from your duties tonight Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed in relief when he left but realized McGonagall was still studying her expressions, "Miss Granger…" she started.

She realized the older woman was going to try to get the truth from her, "Professor, nothing happened. I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse and she knew that gave her away but she got up and left quickly.

Hermione exited the office and quickly made her way down to her quarters for some nicely earned sleep when she heard an incantation in Snape's voice coming from the classroom door from the hallway,

"Impenetrabilis!" Hermione recognized the spell to be the imperturbable charm, something that Mrs. Weasley always used when the Order of the Phoenix met so that she, Ron and Harry as well as the rest of the Weasley clan couldn't hear.

Hermione was curious as to what he was doing… she snuck over to the door, ignoring her aches and pains, and whispered, "Forabilis." It was the counter charm so only she could hear and watch what he was doing.

It was well past dinnertime and there were only a few candles lit in the classroom as the evening turned into night. Hermione found Snape dragging a trunk that seemed to be moving violently on its own, into the middle of the classroom. All the desks had been sloppily pushed against the wall. She watched as Snape removed his robes, leaving him in his long coat while he tugged at his sleeves anxiously. He retreated a distance from the trunk and waved his wand, flipping the lid of the trunk open. Hermione could then hardly believe her eyes as she watched a young James Potter climb out and started strutting towards Snape. Her Professor seemed to be extremely nervous. She could almost hear his heart beat as he watched his childhood enemy laugh at him.

"What's wrong, Snivellus? Are you going to wet yourself?" he laughed and pulled out his wand while making faces at Snape.

Hermione could hardly tell the difference between Harry and James… except for the eyes… James had brown eyes.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled and sent his spell riding across the room as it hit James in the stomach, he doubled over in pain as Snape yelled out another curse.

"Mobilicorpus!" James was lifted into the air; while almost unconscious… he still managed to whisper spitefully,

"I won her, Snivellus… and you'll never have her again."

Snape angrily walked over to the trunk, lifted the lid open once more and James went flying back into it. He heaved and panted, sitting on it while it violently moved again. Hermione realized what it was… it wasn't the actual James Potter, which was impossible, it was a boggart! Snape was afraid of James Potter? Hermione couldn't believe it! She rested against the wall in the hallway trying to recompose and collect herself… processing the scene she just witnessed. It wasn't until she heard the trunk open once more, when she turned back and watched Snape back away when the boggart, looking like James Potter, stepped back out again, magically healed.

"What's the matter? You want your mummy, Snivellus? Are you too afraid to confront me for more than a few seconds? You coward!" he laughed.

"Coward! Snivellus is a coward!" He started to sing out. Snape looked hurt, he flinched but stood his ground.

"Do you really think Evans loves you? She despises greasy Slytherins like you!"

He weakly retorted, "You don't know that!"

James scoffed, "She doesn't even want you to touch her, let alone talk to her… she belongs to us now. She is a Gryffindor… not part of your pathetic excuse for a house. She wants no part of you. She hates you, Snivellus!"

Snape was backed up against the wall, his eyes closed in pain, as James walked up closer to him, "She… hates… you!"


	18. Words of Wisdom

**I am happy to announce that although Snape has been quite angsty… he is slowly calming down. Enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

"He has been doing this every night, Professor! I don't understand…" Hermione admitted, frustrated. She had been spying on him almost every night since she found him with the boggart and thought she would confront the portrait of Dumbledore about it before taking action.

He sighed, "My old friend is still torturing himself, is he?"

"It's terrible to watch! Why is he hurting himself over and over? It's just a boggart… I'm sure if James Potter were alive, he would never say such terrible things now…" Hermione was honestly upset. Even though Snape could be a terrible person, especially when you cross him, he almost had a right to be… his life was so sad… Hermione wished there was something she could do to help him. To console him…

He mused for a bit until he spoke up once more, "Miss Granger, do you think James Potter is really the boggart in this case?"

Hermione was confused, "Well I saw him Professor… that's what it changed into every time."

Dumbledore's portrait remained silent and then very wisely commented, "Perhaps it is not the boy himself he is afraid of. Snape hated James; he was never frightened of him."

She thought about it for a moment, "So if it's not actually James… it's…" she paused for another moment before a shocked look appeared on her face, "The fear of Lily hating him..."

"So why does he torture himself with James saying such things?" Hermione asked, upset.

"Who wins the battle in the end?" Dumbledore asked, inquisitively.

"Sir?"

He rephrased, "Who triumphs over the other in the end… every time? Who can lock away the other and release him at his pleasure?"

"Well… Snape… but-"

Dumbledore smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Don't you think that gives him a sense of empowerment? He finally gets to defeat the one man that took everything he held dear to him away. Every time he opens that trunk, he knows that no matter what James Potter will say, he can always win."

Hermione smiled, he was so wise… "But Sir, how will he ever get over Lily if he won't stop this? How will he ever recover from his loss and wounds?"

"Well that's the question isn't it? He doesn't want to forgive himself or get over the fact that Lily is gone. He thinks if he lets go, he won't be able to love her anymore. If he lets go… Lily will never exist."

"So… he thinks that if he doesn't constantly remind himself of her… she will never be remembered? That's so sad…" she frowned, wishing she could console him somehow.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "But you know, Severus might have loved Lily… but he truly failed to act upon it. I still believe to this day that if he did, Harry would not be a Potter. And as the muggles say… the only way to get Love is by giving love. The more you give, the more you get."

Hermione smiled at the reference but frowned once her thoughts returned to Snape, "Well… you now know my feelings for him-"

He chuckled and his eyes twinkled, "Oh my dear I have known for quite some time."

She wrung her hands sheepishly in her lap, "Am I a fool for even letting myself feel for him when he is blind to everyone except Lily?"

"Ah we are all fools in love…" he grinned down on her.

"Professor… honestly? What do you think? Am I wasting my time? Should I just move on?" Hermione pleaded for his wisdom.

Dumbledore's portrait managed to change the subject, "You know I always thought that it was too early to sort students in their houses when they first arrived to Hogwarts as first years. I believe Severus would not have been placed in Slytherin if it were so. At that age, students let the house they are sorted into rule their lives and character. Even Draco Malfoy let the image of a Slytherin get to him. Had he been sorted into another house, I think his behavior would have been different to say the least."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, "That makes sense. I know there are some Gryffindors that probably wouldn't have been sorted into the house in their later school years."

He nodded, smiling down at her.

"If Professor Snape was sorted later… what house do you think he would have been in?" Hermione asked him, curious to hear the headmaster's opinion.

He laced his fingers in his lap, "I think the question is… what house do _you_ think he would have been sorted into, Miss Granger?"

She was about to reply when she heard the sliding of the entry way and footsteps walking up the stairs, "Who is that Professor? At this late at night?"

"Hide quickly; you do not have time to floo." Dumbledore bent over and whispered to her from where he hung.

"Albus." A deep voice rang through the office… a very familiar deep voice.

"Severus, out for a late night stroll?" he happily commented.

Hermione was underneath McGonagall's desk, watching Snape's shiny shoes from the gap between the desk and the floor, "I am restless, Albus…" he paused and then very emotionally started, "I shouldn't be alive. I should have died with her then…"

For the first time ever, she heard thick emotion locked into his voice. Was he going to cry? Hermione just listened, "Severus," Dumbledore chided, "You were not meant to die then. Who would have protected the boy if you weren't here?"

"It's not fair. I shouldn't be here; I don't want to live anymore… I want to be with Lily!" She could see him lean back on one of the pillars in the room.

"We should not linger on what is not ours. Lily is gone." Dumbledore spoke wisely and respectfully for Snape's feelings.

"Potter…" he growled.

"Is dead as well. Let it go or you will never learn to live again."

Snape spat out, "Do you honestly think I want to live? I should've died in the shrieking shack that night… but your filthy bird changed all that."

Hermione almost blew her cover out of shock and realization… Fawkes saved Snape? She thought Fawkes had retreated into the wild… every phoenix leaves to the wild once their master dies. Why did Fawkes come back to save Snape? Did anyone send him? Hermione's mind was rolling around with questions.

"A phoenix will save any one worthy of being saved. And I couldn't think of any one more worthy than you Severus; I believe Fawkes felt the same way." Dumbledore smiled.

Snape roughly knocked over Fawkes' old stand, McGonagall had left it there in case the bird ever decided to return, "I didn't asked to be saved!"

"Severus, please… be reasonable. If you really wanted to die, then why haven't you killed yourself already? I believe you would have by now if it wasn't for a familiar young woman that has come into your life once more… like so many years before." Hermione knew he was talking about her… Was there hope for Hermione's feelings?

Dumbledore continued, "You have so much to offer her. Don't throw it away, wasting your life on the past."

"She means nothing to me, Albus." Snape spat out, bitterly.

The portrait of the previous headmaster shook his head, "I have yet to be convinced."

Snape's fists clenched, but he remained silent, as the older wizard continued, "Miss Granger is the smartest witch of her age… she can learn anything. I have the utmost confidence in her skill level."

The Potions Master looked up at the portrait, "Do you think I haven't realized that yet?" he snapped loudly.

Dumbledore smiled, "She has potential to be someone great… she is beautiful, smart, kind… and very forgiving. And yet you still look past all of it for Lily."

"What are you implying, Albus?" Snape growled, uncomfortable.

"If what you told me is true about Miss Granger, then why not go after the girl? Leave Lily in your memories… do not let her take your heart hostage."

Snape angrily started to pace, "I don't want anything to do with her! She has betrayed my trust too many times to count and you keep telling me to have faith in her? If I had it my way… she would be gone."

Dumbledore appeared worried, "I don't believe you Severus. The girl has touched you… moved you. Her sympathy for you far outweighs Lily's."

"Don't talk about Lily!" he demanded, the emotion returning in his voice, ever stronger.

"Don't push Miss Granger away from you…Stop treating her like you did Harry Potter… she is not your enemy. If you would but open your eyes to anyone else besides Lily, perhaps you would have realized the girl before you." Dumbledore calmed down and spoke calmly, "The girl that would do anything for a most beloved Potions Master."

Snape was speechless before Dumbledore yawned, "Off to bed, Severus. I am exhausted. I must sleep."

Snape scowled and turned on his heel, storming out. Why would Dumbledore want him to give her a chance? A chance at what? Being a Potions Mistress? Wasn't he doing that already? Snape shook his thoughts, he knew what he was implying… a relationship with a student. That was completely preposterous and inappropriate not only with age but with status. He was her teacher! And he would never betray Lily… but he couldn't ignore the painting of the previous headmaster and what was said… _beautiful, smart, kind…and forgiving._ He knew Hermione truly was all of those things. He knew he should give her more respect and treat her better… she was trying to live up to his expectations… and she was putting up with a lot of his anger. Snape couldn't believe what he was thinking; she was Potter's friend and confidant, a know-it-all, and a thief! But she was a beautiful thief… _what is wrong with me? _

Once Hermione heard the statue turning closed, she crawled out of the desk. She looked up at Dumbledore's worried face in the painting, "Fawkes? How was he saved by Fawkes? Didn't Fawkes leave the school when you died?"

He sighed, "Hogwarts is his home. He may wander… but he will always return when someone is in need… just as he did for Harry in the Chamber of Secrets."

"His tears healed Snape then…" Hermione started.

"Phoenix tears heal basilisk venom… as well as any snake venom and other wounds; Severus had not died when you left him although he was on the brink of it."

Hermione nodded and turned from the portrait, "He loves her so much, Professor… I am not sure I have the right to ask him for his affection in return."

"He doesn't deserve your sympathy, you sweet girl. You're too kind." He smiled and yawned again, "I must say, I have been tuckered out. Good night Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled and left the room the same way Snape had to let Dumbledore rest. She climbed down the stairs and walked out of the office towards her own quarters. When she entered through the portrait, Hermione saw the fireplace lit in the common room and Severus Snape sitting in one of two arm chairs with his head in his lap. He had charmed the fire to turn different colors every few seconds…green…red… blue… purple… pink. He looked up as he saw her enter the room.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he chided.

Hermione shrugged, "Late night stroll… I couldn't sleep."

She walked towards him and shyly sat down in the chair next to him. A small coffee table lay in front of them with a few books stacked up and two silver candle sticks… Hermione transfigured the silver holders into goblets and butter beer magically filled up the cups. She grabbed it and held it out for Snape, he was about to decline but took it anyways, grateful for her effort.

"Drink it, it will make you feel better…" she took a sip of her own, relishing in the sweet taste.

He seemed hesitant, eyeing her strangely; she smiled shyly and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked confused, "About what?" he snapped, tiredly.

"Whatever is on your mind? You look terrible Professor… like you haven't had sleep in years." Hermione tried to sound sweet but she knew what had been keeping him awake. Would he say anything about it to her? He hadn't bitten her head off yet…

"No!" he quickly jumped at her words.

Hermione flinched and stared down at the butterbeer in her goblet, "Alright… well if you are having as much trouble with sleeping as I am… perhaps a friendly game of chess would be appropriate…" She smiled up at him… he was frowning but she tried to ignore it. He still hadn't taken a sip of the drink she gave him.

"Granger?" he moaned, tired of her cheerfulness as of lately, "What are you doing?" he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he saw her levitate a chess board towards them.

Hermione tried to grin, not appreciating the tone in his voice… after everything she was doing for him… he could not just be grateful for her kindness in keeping him company? She sighed as the board and pieces rested on the table in front of them gracefully, "I'm setting up a game for us. Friendly competition between teacher and student."

Snape turned to her, "I do not wish to play with you." He leaned back in his chair and sipped a small portion of the butterbeer almost overflowing from the silver goblet. He tried to let his mind wander back to Dumbledore's words until he was interrupted,

Her face fell, "May I at least sit in your company for a while?"

He looked shocked as his gaze fell back on her, he couldn't believe she just wanted to be around him… after all the hours they spent together during the day and how cruel he had been to her the past few weeks… _I guess she wasn't lying when she said she cared for me._ He thought but shook it off and finally consented to her request, feeling somewhat sorry for his rather nasty behavior as of lately, "Alright."

A smile returned to her face, "Professor, are you staying for Christmas break?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot, "When do I ever leave for Christmas, Miss Granger?"

Hermione could tell that at least for that night, she had her old Potions Master back, no uncontrollable anger or emotions… no silent treatment, just the teacher that she grew up with… the same fearsome Professor that she was beginning to adore was coming back to her, "I'm not sure I am leaving either…"

Snape snorted, "You wouldn't be leaving even if you had a place to go. Faculty and staff have to remain for the holidays to watch after the students."

Hermione blushed; she had never paid attention because she always left for the holidays in her school years, "Oh…"

"The staff holds a private dinner on Christmas eve… no students permitted. Seeing as you are part of the staff, you will be able to celebrate with your new colleagues." He took another sip.

She nodded, accepting the new information gratefully; she spoke up, "Will you be there?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Depends if I am up to it, I do not pride myself in taking enjoyment in Christmas."

She tried to ignore him and changed the subject, "So was Defense Against the Dark Arts your favorite subject when you went to school?" Hermione wanted to hit herself, what a stupid question!

He looked amused as he crossed his legs and stared at Hermione, "Of course not."

Hermione was shocked with wide eyes; he smirked and continued, "Potions."

"I thought you have been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for some time… I assumed-"

Snape seemed annoyed, "Wouldn't you get tired of teaching the same subject for almost twenty years?"

She nodded, embarrassed at her guess, "Yes, most definitely. Well I am happy that you are finally getting the job." She sipped on her butterbeer, silently berating herself for stupid questions.

Snape sighed, "Is what you said that night true?"

Hermione looked up at him questioningly, "Which night sir?"

"The night you came back." He said softly.

She blushed, realizing she was talking about her confession to him, "Oh… erm… yes it is."

There was a long awkward pause… Hermione was completely humiliated and embarrassed at his silence to her reply. What was he thinking about? She felt like she could cut the tension between them with a knife. Snape remained silent as he finished his glass of butterbeer and transfigured the goblet back into the original silver candlestick.

"Miss Granger," he stood up quietly, "Thank you for your…" he paused and then continued his words, "_stimulating_ company. I must retire to my quarters for the evening, good night."

He turned to leave when Hermione stood up quickly, "Wait!" she transfigured her goblet back to its original form, the leftover butterbeer disappearing… she joined him at his side, "I'll come with you."

Snape appeared to be shocked but said nothing as he let her trail behind him towards their quarters. Once in the familiar dark hallway, he quickly left her and entered his room, not saying another word to Hermione. She sighed, frustrated, as she opened her own door and closed it softly. She leaned against the wall once she was in and sunk down to the floor, trying to relive her actual civil conversation that she had had… something she hadn't been familiar with for quite some time. He had cut her off from basically all human contact for weeks… he made her life miserable… and then there he was… having a normal conversation like nothing had ever happened between them. Why was he so kind to her when he had been so angry with Dumbledore just minutes before? He was so confusing… everyday she had to ask herself why she was even remotely attracted to the man that despised her so profusely and everyday she had no answer.

But now she did. He was a mystery… something she couldn't solve by reading books or questioning. He was a challenge that she couldn't easily solve… something that seemed to have no solution… He was her Potions Master. The man she now so desperately adored.

The next day was a whirlwind of the last exams before Christmas break. It moved by fast and very smoothly. Professor Snape even started to speak to her… she had been shocked but had welcomed the surprise. Why was he being so normal again? Hermione still was cautious of him and did her daily cleaning of the cauldrons and the classroom floor… she was about to start her usual one-hundred lines for the day when Snape walked over to her, "You are excused, Miss Granger."

She couldn't believe her ears, "Sir?"

Snape glared at her, "You are free to go… unless would you like to do your lines tonight." He snapped.

Hermione shook her head and stood up, grabbing her bag, "Thank you, Professor."

She stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Snape retreat back to his desk, almost sadly. Hermione knew better than to question him while he was in a semi good mood. She exited the classroom and made her way to the Great Hall for an early dinner.

"Hagrid!" Hermione smiled as she gave him a big hug when she saw him about to enter the hall for supper, she hadn't talked to him since the day that Snape had her trying out swelling potions.

"'Ello 'Ermione! Ye seem ter be in a good mood tonight." He chuckled happily, "Shall we?" he offered a large arm which Hermione took happily and led her towards the head table.

Up until that night, Hermione had failed to notice all of the Christmas decorations and large tree that adorned the Great Hall. Enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling and magical mistletoes were appearing and disappearing above the students' heads. When they finally got their seats, Hermione was able to enjoy the splendor of the holiday and gratefully started to mount up the food on her plate. Hermione could not have been happier… today had been one of the most enjoyable days she could remember with Snape… what had made him change so quickly? It was so out of character for him to be so generous…. And dare she say it… kind. Had Dumbledore's words gotten to him?

"Hermione!" Cho put a friendly hand on her shoulder, Hermione had to swallow her mouthful of food to reply,

"Cho, nice to see you." She smiled.

She sat next to her; many of the teachers had not yet arrived for dinner, so there were still many empty seats, "Have you picked out something to wear for the Staff Christmas party? I am very excited they are doing something for the teachers who have to miss their family for the holidays."

Hermione nodded, "Yes it is wonderful. I haven't really thought about it… Professor Snape mentioned something to me about it just last night."

Cho looked confused, "Last night?"

She blushed bright red, "I couldn't sleep and decided to go to the common room and I found Snape there."

"I'm surprised there wasn't a showdown, I heard about what happened between the two of you and how Snape was going to end your apprenticeship. Thank goodness he didn't or I wouldn't have anyone around my age to teach with!" she smiled, "I hope things are going better for you than they have in the past. No more swelling potions?" she asked honestly concerned for Hermione's health.

Hermione appreciated the worry and shook her head, "No… I think he was having a bad day then…"

They both laughed together, "Oh Hermione you have to join me for a trip to Hogsmeade over the Christmas break! Promise me you will?" she held out her pinky to swear upon.

Hermione chuckled, amused at her, but she entertained her just the same and joined her own pinky with Cho's, "Promise."

Cho looked extremely pleased, "I can't wait! It will be nice to have the castle to ourselves, basically. Won't it?"

"Miss Chang," a deep voice echoed behind the two girls, she looked up and shyly slipped out of the chair and bowed her head, "Professor Snape. Sorry for taking your seat," she turned to Hermione and squeezed her shoulder, "See you!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Unwelcome Visitors

**HELLO EVERYONE! Hey please review! I really work hard on these chapters… it's not easy updating everyday! So I hope you guys really like this chapter. Had a blast writing it! **

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

"Good evening Professor Snape," Hermione smiled happily at him as he sat next to her.

"Miss Granger," he nodded politely and scooped some food onto his plate. He was nervous and he couldn't believe it… him nervous? How would she do in her interview? Would she reveal his cruelty? The ministry was always cautious and knowing…

"How are you feeling Sir?" She asked, trying to be civil but also worried about his health.

He nodded, "Fine." He sipped some of his wine and continued to eat, leaving Hermione in silence. She turned back to her own food and quickly ate everything off her plate. Professor Snape, of course, was still taking his sweet time, eating slowly and quietly.

"Miss Granger?" she heard a woman call her from her left, she looked over and found McGonagall giving a small smile, almost anxious.

"Yes, Professor?"

"After dinner, Professor Snape and I will escort you and Miss Chang to my office." She quickly turned her gaze away from Hermione and continued her worried eating.

Hermione turned to Professor Snape on her right, "Why are we going to McGonagall's office, Professor?" she questioned, picking up vibes from both teachers that something was going on. Snape dabbed at his lips with his napkin and took another sip of his wine,

"Business with the Ministry." He said shortly and stood up with McGonagall following his lead, "Miss Granger, please follow me."

Hermione followed her Potions Master out of the Great Hall, getting nervous glances from Cho; obviously she knew something was aloof as well. Trailing after the older wizard and witch, both girls walked side by side and started whispering,

"What's going on? McGonagall has been on edge all day." Cho said worriedly.

Hermione shrugged, "Snape said it was business matters with the Ministry… he didn't seem to be nervous, but I can never read his expressions hardly at all so I wouldn't know."

Cho wrung her hands together as they arrived at the statue and Professor McGonagall called out, "Strawberry Shortcake." The stone started to turn and both teachers and students climbed in to start walking up the spiral staircase that led to the office.

Hermione, once in, saw a pudgy old man with a short white beard and was balding on top of his head with fringe on the side. He was wearing a brown muggle business suit and seemed to be sweating profusely, wiping his face with an almost soaked handkerchief. Hermione was also met with a familiar but unwanted, woman wearing all green with short blond curls and bejeweled glasses. Rita Skeeter… she moaned, the woman was awful to deal with.

Professor McGonagall clasped her hands together and introduced her students to the two guests, "Miss Granger, Miss Chang, may I introduce Mr. Rage Graveseeker, the Occupations director for the Ministry of Magic and Mrs. Rita Skeeter, journalist for the Daily Prophet. Girls, Mr. Graveseeker will interview you about your positions and examine your capabilities within the apprenticeship program," she smiled slightly trying to cheer up the girls but failed to do so because of her own anxiety, "Good luck."

"Miss Chang, I will take you first." The plump man said, sticking his nose in the air. Cho followed him into another room, behind the desk that led down a few steps which gave them privacy. Hermione began getting nervous as McGonagall paced,

"Severus what if he doesn't think she is ready? What if they decide to choose another Headmistress and keep me in Transfiguration…"

"Minerva, you will be fine. Miss Chang is a smart witch and she is more than capable of filling your place as the Transfiguration teacher." He worded carefully, trying to make the older witch feel more at ease.

She put her hand to her mouth in thought, "I hope she is ready."

"Please, what's going on?" Hermione voiced, upset at being ignored.

McGonagall huffed and made a little stressed cry and continued to pace while Snape took the liberty to explain, "You will be deemed sufficient or insufficient in your apprenticeship as will I as your mentor tonight. He will ask you questions and examine reports made on your progress. Many apprenticeships have failed because of that bloody idiot."

Hermione sensed a flicker of fear in Snape's voice as well, "So if I fail his examination… then you will remain as the Potions teacher?"

"Or worse," McGonagall started as she paced, "They could remove either one of us from our positions as well."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, is it, Miss Granger?" Snape growled, slowly. Hermione sat down in one of the arm chairs and put her hands in her lap dejectedly,

"What will he ask me?"

Snape sighed, "Your relationship with your me, your goals, the problems you have in the apprenticeship… he already has done a full report of your influences from outside of your work, meaning Weasley and your little… escapade from the castle,"

Hermione stood up, "But-"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he failed you right now." He angrily spat out.

What happened to the man a few minutes ago, he was back to his former scowling self full of anger towards her. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Professor." Just then, Hermione spotted Rita Skeeter in the corner sitting quietly while her quick notes quill was going full speed on her notepad,

"This is private!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing her recording everything.

The reporter smiled, "Not in front of me."

Hermione speedily walked up to her and snatched the notepad from the air, Rita reached out to take it from her but Hermione ran back to Snape, knowing she would be safe by him. Hermione looked down and started reading out loud, "She reached out for her Potions Master and stroked his cheek softly, silently comforting his aching soul-" Hermione looked up at everyone, embarrassed, "What a load of rubbish!"

"Miss Skeeter, I must insist you stop with this falsehood." McGonagall sternly stared down the blonde; the Headmistress was not to be trifled with when she was stressed.

Snape grabbed the pad out of Hermione's grasp and pointed his wand at it, "Obliterate." He murmured.

She turned back to the distraught reporter and smiled in triumph… for once, the Potions teacher and Hermione were on the same page. Snape replaced his wand back into his robes and stood quietly, acting like nothing had happened. Rita Skeeter pushed her overly jeweled glasses up the bridge of her nose and snuffed, returning to her seat, fuming.

"Miss Granger," a gruff call from the other room came as she was met with Cho who looked rather distraught.

"Think twice before you speak, Hermione. He reads into you like a dose of veritaserum." She warned as she sat down, looking pale as McGonagall came rushing to her, pushing for information on what happened.

"Granger," Snape called before she entered the other room, she looked back as he continued, "Good luck."

Hermione was shocked… did he just wish her well? When did Snape ever share any sort of amiable tendencies towards her? She sat down in front of the rather fat man who reeked of body odor. Hermione had to hold her breath, trying not to breathe in too much…

"Miss Hermione Jane Granger…" he read from his notes, "Received Outstandings on all your NEWTS test scores…" he looked up lazily, "Tell me, why would you take an apprenticeship from Severus Snape… given your background and special circumstances…"

Hermione knew he was meaning it as an insult, "Background, sir?" she tested him.

"You're a muggle born."

She clenched her fists but tried to heed Cho's advice, "Why wouldn't I want to learn from him? He is one of the smartest wizards I have ever known."

He didn't looked satisfied, "But your inferior birth has to effect him on some level given he is the Slytherin Head of House. Tell me, why do you think he tolerates you?"

"Sir this is inappropriate! I am severely offended!" Hermione raised her voice but tried to calm down, "Professor Snape does not care about pure blood; he cares about intelligence. That's why he accepted me." She remembered that Lily was also a muggle-born witch and Snape had loved her the way she was… not like Draco Malfoy who demanded pureblood.

"Mmm hmm…" he started writing notes down, Hermione tried to peak but he caught her and held up his clipboard of paperwork so she wouldn't be able to see, "And how does he feel about you? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Hermione looked exasperated, "Sir these are not even questions about my apprenticeship! I don't feel comfortable answering your last question."

"Ah ha…" he wrote down more notes, careful to not let her see, "From the reports he has given, your marks seem to be average… until recently… what have you done to make him decide to give you higher marks?"

"I just listen to what he says and I obey… but Sir… why aren't you asking me questions concerning my apprenticeship. Nothing your implying is going on, now please, Sir—"

He held his chubby hand up that reminded Hermione of a marshmallow, "Who is running this examination?"

She sighed, "You, Sir."

"That's right," he smiled sarcastically at her and wiped his forehead from more sweat, "Now you will answer my questions or I will end this now."

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you feel you have learned more from Professor Snape than other teachers? If so then what and how?"

Hermione had to think about it, "Yes, he is a very good teacher… he has limitless amounts of knowledge, but I think I have learned more than just Potions and how to teach a class—"

"So he is not following the curriculum given to him for an apprenticeship, interesting." He started writing more notes down.

"No! He is! He just—"

"He is just what?" Mr. Graveseeker peered up at her from his notes.

"He knows my skill level is already high so he is teaching me more advanced potions…" Hermione said softly, she didn't know if telling the man would be good or not so she just went with it.

"Like what?"

Hermione sighed, trying to calm down, the man was worse than Rita Skeeter at twisting words around, "Professor Snape is teaching me to become a Potions Mistress."

He cocked his head, "Without permission from the Ministry? Oh dear that isn't good, is it?"

She wanted to strangle the fat little man, "Sir! Please! Are you trying to learn more about Snape or my career at Hogwarts?"

"Well…" he sighed, "with the way things are panning out; I don't see a career with either of you staying here in the future, I'm sorry to say…"

Hermione sat up straight in her seat, "What? Professor Snape has been the best Potions teacher Hogwarts has ever seen! You can't be seriously thinking about sacking him!"

"If he is the best, Miss Granger, then why are you trying to take the position from him?" he questioned.

Hermione could hardly believe the man! For a minute there, she thought the man could have been Rita Skeeter under the disguise of the Polyjuice potion… trying to get the juiciest information and wreck the most havoc possible. Why was he trying to fire Professor Snape and fail her from her apprenticeship? She realized why Snape had started to act so nice to her that day… he didn't want her to mess up the examination. That's why he was so sweet to her, well as sweet as Snape could be that is… she started to grow angry at her Professor but had to control it as she realized the marshmallow man was still in front of her, watching her smallest expression, hoping it would reveal something…

A loud crack sounded through the large office and Hermione saw the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, walk in on the two of them. He smiled at Hermione but turned stern when he glared at the pudgy man across from her, "I do believe you have concluded your session with Miss Granger, Mr. Graveseeker."

He lent a hand to Hermione, which she took gratefully, and helped her up from her chair, "I forgot about your examination tonight, if I would have remembered sooner, I would have been here for your interviews with Mr. Graveseeker."

"Sir… the things he has written down… you can't believe it… none of its true I promise…" Hermione started rushing out.

"Not to worry, Miss Granger, everything will be fine."

"I have to contend with you, Minister." The fat, sweaty man waddled over to the large wizard and snuffed, "I am quite concerned with the relationship she and Professor Snape are trying to hide. They are unfit, Minister! Unfit!"

Kingsley shook his head and escorted Hermione out of the room and back to the others, "I will personally take over from here, Mr. Graveseeker." He waved him away.

"Severus." Kingsley slightly bowed to the Potions Master and he in return did the same to the Minister, "Might I have a word or two with you?"

"Certainly." He abruptly and sharply left the room and followed Kingsley down into the private room, walking past Hermione without even giving her as much as a glance.

Hermione was thankful to be relieved of the horrible smell that was Rage Graveseeker and received tingles up and down her body when her Potions Master breezed by, leaving her with a wonderful scent of mixed ingredients with pine… and cinnamon?

Cho ran up to Hermione, after Mr. Graveseeker flooed from the office, and put a hand on her cheek, "What did he do to you?"

Hermione shook her head, "He was trying to fire Professor Snape I think. He twisted everything I said."

Cho nodded, "He did the same for me… he said I wouldn't last another day with the way things were going with my apprenticeship."

She smiled back, "Well, the Minister is here, everything is fine now."

She didn't look convinced, "Is it? The Minister doesn't have complete power over this; they have to bring back the results to a general assembly where they will cast a vote on whether or not we should be allowed to continue. I'm sure Harry and Ron have to go through the same thing. It's an audit for the magical community apprenticeships so that the Ministry is not wasting money and talent."

McGonagall put a hand on each girls' shoulder, "Hopefully the results will be back by the end of Christmas break, I'm sure both of you did your best."

"Why is she still here, Professor?" Hermione asked McGonagall about Rita Skeeter who was still sitting in the corner watching them.

McGonagall sighed in frustration, "The Daily Prophet wanted to do a column on you and Severus working together since the war."

The reporter stood up and lankily walked towards her, "So Miss Granger, how do you feel about your dear old Potions teacher now that he is back from the dead? How is the student-teacher relationship transforming from your tragic rivalry from the war."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We were never rivals! He was my teacher and I respected him!"

Rita smiled, "So it was love! Tell me, did he take you into his arms and claim his undying need for your touch?" the quick notes quill appeared again with a new pad of paper.

"Are you mad?"

"So it was you who did it then… saved him from his untimely death to spend the rest of your life with the mysterious man that haunts your past… very interesting. Tell me, how does it feel to be so close to him every day," she started circling around Hermione and stopped to whisper in her ear, "to smell his scent… and feel his touch on your body…"

There was an awkward silence when Snape re entered the large office with Kingsley to hear the last words she was whispering to Hermione. McGonagall slapped the woman's hands off of Hermione's arms, "Miss Skeeter. I must ask you to leave. I will not have such talk in my school." Rita backed away from Hermione and smiled at the Potions teacher, about to ask him a few questions.

Professor Snape glided up the small steps and glared at the reporter, raising an eyebrow, "I believe the Headmistress told you to… leave."

She huffed and walked towards the fireplace and smiled evilly before departing, "I do believe I have everything I need for my newest article."

Once she was gone, Hermione sighed in relief, "That woman is absolutely mad."

Kingsley smiled at the four in front of him, "I will do my best against your case, Miss Granger. With everything you have done from the war, I don't imagine why the committee wouldn't pass you and Severus on the apprenticeship. Good evening to you all and have a Merry Christmas." He apparated from the room with a crack.

Hermione sighed in relief and leaned against the stair railing, "They're finally gone." She smiled to herself, her eyes closed.

"We haven't heard the last of them yet, I daresay. Once Miss Skeeter publishes that article, everyone will think that you and Severus are having a secret relationship. This won't bode well with the committee." McGonagall expressed, worriedly.

Hermione opened her eyes and stood up straight, "Can't Kingsley do something about this? Surely everyone must know that everything that woman says is a lie!"

McGonagall shook her head, "I'm not sure it is enough. I know you are familiar with what the media did to Mr. Potter's reputation before the war."

She nodded, "Yes I am…"

"This is ridiculous." Snape growled and exited the room quickly, very upset.

Hermione and Cho slowly followed suit, leaving McGonagall alone in her office. She sat herself down at the desk and sighed, rubbing her temples, "Oh Albus, I wish you were here."

The painting responded, "Maybe a nice pastry or candy will cheer you up. Although I wouldn't suggest the black licorice… it's rather hard to eat."

Minerva smiled, "You will never change."

The next morning, Hermione arrived in the Great Hall to see all the students running about with their luggage, ready to go home for Christmas. She took her seat and watched as all the happy students cheerfully ate their breakfast, exchanged gifts and play tricks on each other with mistletoe. She remembered how excited she always was to go home for the break. She had never really experienced a magical Christmas in the wizarding world… always the traditional muggle Christmas that she loved so much. She was excited to celebrate her first magical one with all the teachers.

"Oh Hermione we will miss you!" Ginny and Luna walked up to the teachers' table and gave her a big hug.

"I will miss you both as well! I'm sorry I don't have any gifts for either of you… I haven't had time to shop. I will owl them to you over break." Hermione apologized but smiled as the two girls presented their gifts to her. They were both rather small which Hermione was thankful for; she didn't to cause a scene with any of the other teachers because of wrapping and tissue making a mess.

Luna started, "This is from Ginny and I, the other gift I'm sure is from her family." Hermione opened up the long thin box with a ribbon tied around it. Inside was a new platinum stirring stick with a pink fuzzball on the end for a handle. She started laughing,

"Did Ginny pick this one out?"

Ginny blushed, "I knew you probably wanted something for Potions… and the only thing I could think of was the stick thing that you mix everything with. It's not much… but… I tried."

She laughed harder, "I'll have to use this with Professor Snape... I would love to see the look on his face."

Ginny frowned but then happily started fidgeting, "The next is from Mum and Dad, well… mostly from Dad."

Hermione opened the smaller gift and saw a note lying on top, she picked it up and read it, "_I know you have had a hard time but keep your head up! We are thinking of you always and hope you have a wonderful Christmas. Arthur and Molly Weasley...P.S. If you use this properly I believe you will have an electrifying day. Good Luck! –A.W."_ Hermione couldn't stop laughing when she removed the note and saw an American muggle plastic electrical outlet cover.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Never Letting Go

**Because my story reached 200 reviews, woot woot, I have combined two chapters into one for you guys to enjoy and have been working on this ALL DAY! Literally. There is a TON of research done for this chapter and everything that you have read in this story concerning magic, spells, creatures and potions are precise and accurate to JK Rowling's books! I have worked my butt off today so I could thank you guys for sticking with me through this roller coaster of a story and look forward to many more reviews! There is a ton of action in this chapter and Snape and Hermione FINALLY make some progress on their relationship… well I think Hermione does… more so than Snape but oh well I know you will love this either way! LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY!**

**AND AS ALWAYS….. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Professor Snape had not attended breakfast that morning; and Hermione figured it was a smart choice because the Great Hall was louder than it had ever been all year on account of the students going home for the holidays. She was glad he hadn't been present to see her gifts she received from Ginny and Luna; what would he have said if he saw the stirring rod that Ginny picked out? She didn't even know that they sold decorated ones… she had only ever seen the ones used in class and the extras that Snape had in his desk. Hermione had said her goodbyes to her friends with promises to write all throughout the holiday. She envied them, they had wonderful men to spend Christmas with… ones who loved them in return with family to celebrate with. She had no family… no one to celebrate with… just the staff at Hogwarts. It wasn't much comfort for her usual holiday that was spent with friends and family at home.

Hermione filed out of the Great Hall and decided to take a nice stroll outside to enjoy the beautiful snowfall and all the happy faces that were leaving to meet their families. The hallways were clearing out as was the courtyard from what she could see through the windows. She walked outside and was met with a rush of icy breezes softly flowing by. She loved the winter… it made Hogwarts even more magical… if that was at all possible. As she slowly made her way through the large courtyard, she saw a group of Gryffindor boys huddled in a cluster together, laughing at something. Hermione waltzed over to hear more of their conversation; they looked to be fourth years.

"Mummy and Daddy didn't want you… that's why you're stuck here!" they laughed pushing something in between them around. Hermione could only hope it wasn't a student… which she absolutely knew it must be.

"No one is here to tuck you in at night… poor baby… hope you don't wet yourself or Snapey will have to change your diaper!"

Snape had been on his way to the Great Hall to snag a piece of toast before starting any work but was distracted when he saw a smiling Hermione happily making her way outside. Her hair was braided on the side and wisps of curls were falling out, around her face. He hadn't realized when she truly had started to grow up but he was pleased with the witch she was becoming… not only in beauty but in her education and career choice. He shook his thoughts, why was he thinking such things? Lily… she had twice the heart Hermione did… but the young witch was sure competing for looks with his beloved. What was he thinking! Why was she overwhelming his thoughts lately? Why was he actually enjoying her company?

She was much shorter than Lily was… she didn't have those striking green eyes… she didn't have the fiery red hair… what was it about Hermione Granger that intrigued him so? Why was she catching his eye when no one ever had previously? The night before, when he walked in on the daft reporter trying to catch a good story, however false it was, from his student, he could not believe his ears… but when he saw Hermione's face… it was almost as if everything the blonde woman had mentioned… she earnestly wanted. The need in her eyes was astounding and he could not erase it from his memory. Perhaps that was why he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. No one had ever yearned for him… or wanted him… not even Lily. He shook his thoughts… he was thinking like a mad man… not a dignified Potions Master.

He followed Hermione out the door into the courtyard, wanting to see what trouble and mischief she would get herself into that day… hoping to catch her in the act… something he loved to do with all students… especially seeing her embarrassed face—the insufferable know-it-all getting caught breaking the rules. What he did see, though, shocked him. She confronted a group of Gryffindors looking rather suspicious. Hermione grabbed one of the scarves around a taller boy's throat and yanked him out of the way. The Gryffindors broke up their huddle which revealed a first year Slytherin boy, someone he recognized instantly as Eugene Chandler. The boy's mother had been killed by Voldemort during the war and his father was locked up in Azkaban which left him without parents and a place to stay. Hogwarts was his home now, just as so many other Slytherins had come to dub it as well. Nearly half the students in his house were now missing at least one parent if not both… most of them were staying in the castle over Christmas break, finding family in each other.

Hermione knelt down on her knees to the very small boy on the ground and wiped some dirt off his face, "Are you alright?"

The Gryffindor boys tried to sneak away, but not before Hermione yelled for them to stop. Snape decided he would watch how Hermione handled her own house from afar, while she saved the enemy, the Slytherin. The small blonde haired boy nodded, embarrassed and upset at her help. He still had the Slytherin pride, Snape mused. Hermione helped him up and put an arm around her shoulder when she glared at the five boys from her own house,

"How dare you pick on him! You are from the house of Gryffindor, the house prided on being the most valiant, courageous and compassionate! You should be ashamed! If Professor McGonagall could see you right now… she would be beside herself! What did you think you were doing?" she fumed, scolding the boys that were almost a head taller.

The boys blushed, "Sorry Miss Granger,"

A red headed boy spoke up from the group, "We were just having a little fun… the little git stole our homework for Professor Snape's class so we would get marked off."

"Yeah we were just making things even… Slytherins get away with everything because of Snape!" Another complained.

Hermione sighed, "You can't blame Snape's lack of sympathy on you as an excuse for picking on a first year, regardless of his house!" Snape was amused that Hermione could demand such respect when she was so much smaller than the fourth years in front of her.

The smaller Gryffindor sighed, "Well now the little snake has learned his lesson. We have to get to the train before it leaves,"

The red head, who seemed to be the leader of the group, smiled, "Thanks for not busting us to McGonagall," they boys turned to leave when Hermione cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Hold it!" the boys turned around and sighed,

"Yeah?"

Hermione put a hand on her hip and squeezed Chandler's shoulder, "Oh I am not going to rat on you to McGonagall… but you have another thing coming if you think that I won't inform Professor Snape."

The boys groaned, "Please Miss Granger! We promise we won't do it again! You always broke the rules with Harry and Ron!"

Snape thought that it was an opportune moment to drop in on the conversation and started a quick pace, wiping the smirk off his face as he came nearer to the troublemakers. He spoke up, loud and clear from behind the five Gryffindor fourth years, "Yes she did, but she always paid the consequences in the end… as will the five of you."

The boys turned around to find the feared Potions teacher glaring down at them, "Now," he started slowly walking around them to join Hermione and the first year Slytherin, "What punishment should I give you?"

The five looked anxious, their heads were bowed, listening to Snape, "I would say a fitting chastisement would be to stay here in the castle with me in detention." He glanced at Hermione who didn't seem to flinch at his punishment but he retracted his words, "however, seeing as Miss Granger would protest this because of her house, you will all spend a month's detention with me when you return. And a five-thousand word essay on the conduct a student should display at this school will be on my desk as soon as term starts."

When they realized they were excused, they ran off from Snape, towards the train. He turned to find Eugene Chandler with a large grin on his face, "What are you smirking at?" he snapped at the young boy.

Chandler looked up confused, "Sir?"

"You have detention this week, Mr. Chandler, for stealing." He scoffed as the young Slytherin huffed, upset, and stomped away.

Hermione could not believe that Snape took her own feelings into consideration with the punishment… he didn't follow through with his original plan of making the boys stay at the castle for the break… because of her! She was shocked but before she could respond Snape almost looked upset with his apprentice,

"I thank you for wanting to help Mr. Chandler but coddling him will not be accepted."

Hermione looked surprised, "Professor… those boys were kicking him and making fun of him, he needed someone to help…"

"Perhaps," Snape snapped, and looked down at her, "But you're not helping that boy grow, if you come to his rescue every time he needs help… he will never learn to fend for himself."

"I have never met him before! This was the first time I helped him—"

"He is a Slytherin! He needs to learn to walk without a crutch!" he scolded and started walking away.

Hermione growled, "Why, Professor? Because no one helped you when you were a student?"

Snape whipped around, "What did you just say?"

She sighed, "Never mind. It won't make a difference anyway." She said under her breath as she walked past him, silently fuming.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Granger?" Snape asked coldly.

"For a walk." She called out, not stopping.

"You will follow me into the castle, now." He almost whispered, dangerously. Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked back as Snape was striding away, his black robes flying in the cold breeze of the winter day.

Hermione growled to herself but obediently followed her Potions teacher to the castle, "He is probably going to make me clean." She mumbled.

Snape led her to his classroom and called her over to him once he picked a book off one of his many shelves, "The Minister has asked for a large quantity of the Polyjuice potion for the Auror apprenticeships field courses." He mumbled while turning the pages. He finally stopped at the recipe list for the potion and traced his finger down it, reading the ingredients to himself. His lips moved silently with his eyes as he read… just like always.

He grabbed a small piece of parchment and wrote down a few numbers with ingredients listed, "One of the ingredients used is not sold in supply stores. Can you guess which, Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned the old book towards her and read the list, familiar now with the recipe having used it many times protecting Harry during the war, "Bicorn horn, sir?"

Snape nodded, "Indeed. However, we are fortunate enough to have a full colony of bicorn living in the forest next to Hogwarts."

"You mean," Hermione started, furrowing her brows, "we have to go collect it?"

He sighed, "Yes, I was going to have Hagrid escort you into the forest so I could start the brewing more quickly, but it seems he is unavailable at the current time," he bitterly mumbled.

"Have you already started the lacewing—"

"The lacewing flies have already been brewing since last night when the Minister requested the potion." He interrupted her but was pleased that she was already thinking ahead, "Also, since I am running low on other ingredients the recipe calls for and it will take over a week to receive any shipments because of the holiday, we will be collecting other constituents that I need as well."

Hermione nodded, "Are we going tomorrow? What day should I plan on? Cho asked if I would accompany her to Hogsmeade over the break…"

"We are leaving now."

Hermione looked flabbergasted, "What? Right now?"

Snape rolled his eyes as he gave her a look as if to say, _Are you stupid?_ "Isn't that what I said, Granger? I suggest you put on heavier robes and a cloak before we leave."

She was surprised at his sudden request to leave at that very moment, "I… erm… ok."

She quickly exited the classroom to the door that led to the teachers' quarters and her own room. Hermione changed out of her sweat pants and sweat shirt and pulled on a thick pair of denim jeans and a few layers of sweater-like shirts with a coat and scarf overlaying on top of her outfit. She pulled on a pair of long boots and topped everything off with a thick cloak and gloves. As she came back, she found Snape holding a thick cloak that she had seen him wear on cold Quidditch game days in the crook of his arm while he was writing something else down on the parchment.

Hermione blushed as she watched him bent over his desk writing, even though he dressed, for the most part, the exact same way each day, he was extremely attractive in his attire. The fitted coat and dress pants, the long robe falling around him, the shiny shoes… and the way his messy hair fell around his face… was extremely becoming, to her at least. She didn't realize she had been day dreaming until she found Professor Snape right next to her, snapping his fingers inches from her face to wake her up, "Staring isn't polite, Miss Granger." He muttered.

He turned from her and started walking out, and Hermione realized he wasn't waiting for her, just expecting for her to keep up with his pace. She saw him fold up the piece of parchment and placed it in a pocket in his robe. Hermione jogged up to him to walk beside him, "Professor, why are we going today? Not that I mind, I just was curious…"

Snape unfurled his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders as they exited the castle and entered the courtyard they had been in previously that was now empty of students, "I thought that would be obvious." He rolled his eyes, seeing that his student was still confused, "The bicorn has to be a lunar extraction… today is a waning crescent, the lunar condition needed for collection. We would have to wait another month before we could collect anymore unless we left today."

Hermione nodded, understanding, but Snape continued in a hiss, "But considering every time you have made the Polyjuice potion… the ingredients you used were always stolen from my private collection," Hermione blushed, embarrassed… Snape knew everything they did in school… he really was a good spy, "So you would have never known."

"Professor," Hermione panted while trying to keep up with him, they were descending the steps down towards Hagrid's hut and she was having a hard time with his pace, "if you knew everything that we were doing… why didn't you ever stop us?"

Snape slowed to a halt, waiting for Hermione to catch up, he looked down at her pink face from jogging behind him, "I was too preoccupied with other… more important things than to follow your every move, although Albus insisted that I should, I wasn't interested in hearing all of your conspiracy theories."

Hermione laughed, still catching her breath, "Conspiracy theories?"

He smirked at her, "Yes… where everything was my fault and my doing."

She smiled at him, "Well, you weren't exactly innocent… and you were always sneaking around!"

Snape rolled his eyes, "I do believe you were doing just as much _sneaking_ around as I was."

Hermione laughed again… since when did Snape ever make her laugh? She enjoyed it, "That is very true."

Snape led Hermione down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door very politely, very Snape-like. She could hear heavy footsteps coming towards them and the door revealed a very sick Hagrid, "Hagrid, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

He sniffed, his nose was bright red and his eyes were bloodshot, his voice was mumbled up from his runny nose, "Jus' a cold… should be better in a few days or so…" he sneezed rather loudly and wiped his nose with a handkerchief.

"Might we borrow… a lantern?" Snape asked, uninterested in their conversation.

Hagrid nodded, "I'd invite ye in.. but seein' as I'm sick , I wouldn't wan' ye to catch anythin'."

Hermione frowned, "Let me come visit tomorrow, Hagrid and keep you some company… have you seen Madame Pomfrey yet?" she called to him while he retrieved what Snape was asking for.

He returned and wiped his nose on his sleeve, Snape seemed to be disgusted but said nothing as Hagrid gave a small smile, "She brought me a few draughts an' remedies, compliments of Professor Snape," he nodded in appreciation and Snape politely nodded back, "But don' ye worry one bit 'bout me… I'm fine."

Hermione sighed, "I'm coming anyways. You should be in the hospital wing, you know. You would be better off there…"

Hagrid smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn' help more, Professor…"

Snape grabbed the offered lantern, "It's understandable."

Hermione sighed, "I hope you get better soon… you shouldn't be apologizing for being sick!"

The large man grinned, sniffling, "Watch yerself 'Ermione, the forest is full o' dark creatures these days… but don' worry, ye will be protected by one o' the stronges' wizards I know." Hermione blushed… Snape was protecting her…

The Potions Master sighed, "Come, Miss Granger," he turned to the sick half-giant in front of him, "My appreciation, Hagrid, for letting us come on such short notice," he turned and left as Hagrid sneezed even louder than the first time.

"Not a problem!" he called out as Hermione waved goodbye with a smile.

"Professor…" she called, jogging back up to him as Snape wandered closer and closer to the Forbidden forest, "Now that Voldemort is gone, isn't the forest much safer?"

He sighed, slowing down for the shorter witch, "Not at all. Many evil creatures still roam in the forest from the war. That's why there is such a high demand for aurors at the present time… the need for them is great because of all the followers still around."

"You mean death-eaters?" Hermione asked, finally keeping pace.

Snape shook his head, "Did you not see anything in the war?"

Hermione frowned at him, "We were trying to keep Harry safe… we really only battled witches and wizards… although I did see many other creatures fighting…. But mostly the giants…"

He pulled out a small, woven bag that appeared quite old and opened it up; placing the lantern inside… he had used the same enchantment she had for her own purse during the times that she, Harry and Ron were camping out, away from everyone in the final days. He tucked the small bag into his coat, not missing a step,

"Voldemort created large armies of evil beings that he was going to use once he finally took over the magical world, mostly demonic creatures."

"Like vampires and dementors?" she asked.

"Not quite." Snape mumbled while stopping in a clearing and pulled out the folded up piece of parchment. Hermione stepped closer to him, reading his perfect handwriting,

_Bicorn_

_Knotgrass_

_Leeches_

_Ashwinder Eggs_

_Belladonna_

_Erumpent Horn_

"Half of these ingredients aren't for the Polyjuice potion, Sir, why are we collecting these as well if it's not absolutely necessary?" Hermione asked pointing to the three components underneath leeches.

Snape sighed, "Must you question everything? Those ingredients will be used in your next potion lesson. And since I am the one escorting you out here instead of that big oaf," Hermione frowned hearing him insult Hagrid, but stayed quiet as he continued, "You will be receiving a lesson in how to collect these ingredients rather than stealing them from your teacher." He eyed her warily.

Hermione blushed, "Sorry for doubting you, Professor."

Snape didn't respond to her apology but kept walking, keeping the parchment out in his hand. Hermione thought they had walked for at least an hour before he looked down at her, "Miss Granger are you simply following me or are you helping me look for these ingredients?"

She had forgotten to search and had just been daydreaming and keeping up with him, "I…"

"Of course not," he sighed, "Do you see what is up ahead of us?" He pointed a gloved finger towards a small patch of tall grass sticking out of the snow.

"Knot grass!" she exclaimed happily, "But it can't be pulled from the ground, it has to be cut,"

Snape nodded and pulled out a wound up piece of canvas material from his bag that Hermione recognized to be his small tools and utensils he used in Potions class for demonstrations, he walked over to the grass and kneeled in the snow as Hermione did the same, next to him. He unrolled the canvas which revealed all the small tools and picked up a pair of small scissors from one of the pockets and handed them to her,

"Cut it in the middle of each blade," he motioned where he was talking about on the grass, "Most books tell you to cut it from the bottom where it touches the ground, but all the nutrients needed are towards the top. Once cut, the nutrients will spread through the whole blade, making it less potent and therefore; less effective if using the whole stem."

Hermione cut about ten stems of grass before Snape pulled out a vial and continued his lecture, "Cut all those stem in half twice so the nutrients will be stronger in each blade of grass you use. The only time you would want to cut knotgrass from the ground is if you planned on making Knotgrass mead."

He bottled them up in the vial and labeled it while Hermione put the scissors back in the canvas tote and rolled it up before putting it back in the charmed bag that Snape had lying on the ground next to them. They both stood up and wiped the snow off their clothing before continuing. Hermione was successfully able to find the belladonna and erumpent horn, something she was very familiar with after Luna's father blew up his house with it during the war, and Snape taught her how to properly collect and bottle each ingredient. Hermione could not believe how much knowledge he had of almost everything! She laughed at herself… _Harry and Ron thought I knew everything…_ how wrong they were when she was compared to the man beside her.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, after walking in the snow in silence for over a half hour, "I know what Ashwinder eggs look like and what they are used for… I saw them in the classroom closet when you had me organize it… but I don't know how to look for them… Wouldn't we be searching in the trees for the eggs… not the ground?" she was confused as she watched his gaze the whole time, scouring the forest floor,

"The eggs are born from the ashes of a magical fire set by a witch or wizard, you will be looking for cinders on the ground." He told her, not letting his gaze falter.

Hermione looked confused, "How will we find that in the snow—" she suddenly heard hooves barreling towards them, "Do you hear that?"

Snape looked up, and cautiously pulled out his wand, walking back towards Hermione, "Be on your guard, Miss Granger, we are on centaur grounds." Hermione followed his heeding and pulled out her wand, looking around her.

"You're not welcome here!" an angry voice sounded as its owner, a rather large centaur came stomping towards them with a bow and arrow pointed directly at Snape.

Snape bowed down and spoke slowly, not before moving in front of Hermione to shield her, "We mean no harm, we are trying to collect Ashwinder eggs for the school,"

He stretched the bow even further and growled low, "You're one of them… the Death Eaters! I've seen you before with _him!_" Hermione knew he was referring to Lord Voldemort.

"He's a hero!" Hermione spoke up, Snape moaned, wishing she would've kept quiet, "He protected Harry Potter as well as the students at Hogwarts! He was a spy for Dumbledore!"

The centaur looked unconvinced to say the least, "I don't believe you."

"Put your bow down, Lerehc, now!" a familiar voice came through, Hermione recognized it,

"Firenze!" Hermione smiled at the centaur who pushed down the bow of the other centaur, known as Lerehc.

Firenze bowed down slightly, "I am sorry for the trouble, Professor Snape, Miss Granger, but you have to realize that few in the herd are comfortable with any witch or wizard on our land since the war. Especially considering your past, Severus, with all due respect."

Snape nodded, "I understand, Hogwarts is short a few ingredients needed for its students to use in Potions… and with Miss Granger as my understudy, I am in need of teaching her how to go about finding these ingredients."

Firenze nodded and Lerehc huffed in disapproval, "I will escort you to some eggs that were found just yesterday, but then I must kindly ask you to leave our grounds, for your own safety and out of respect to the herd."

"Of course." Snape bowed again to the two centaurs.

"Put your wands away!" Lerehc spat out, "Firenze this is a disgrace to our herd..."

The former divination professor put his hand up to stop his angry friend, "They are friends of Dumbledore and Hagrid, they are fine."

Snape and Hermione quickly replaced their wands back into their robes when Lerehc circled around them, "I will follow the three of you. Unlike you Firenze, I do not trust these humans."

The friendlier centaur nodded and started leading the others through a maze of trees before stopping; he looked down to see Hermione struggling to keep up in the deep snow. He walked back to her,

"You look tired, let me help you." He extended his arm to her. Hermione hesitated, not sure of herself as she saw the glare from the other centaur.

Lerehc looked as if he was going to lose it, "We are not some…._ Horse_… to ride! We are not animals!"

Firenze just nodded, "Yes but she is a dear friend who is weak from her journey." He picked her up in his arms and placed her gently on his back.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered gratefully as they continued their path towards the sought after eggs. She couldn't help but notice Snape walking faster, side by side to Firenze, watching over her, never leaving her side.

"Here they are," Firenze announced, circling the pile of ashes. Professor Snape offered a hand to Hermione and she took it, timidly, as he placed it on his shoulder and grabbed her by the waist, helping her down. He had touched her… Hermione couldn't believe it… he usually shied away from contact, but he seemed to be very protective of her… at least in the forest anyways. Hermione had to remember how protective he was of her, Harry and Ron when Lupin had transformed into a werewolf. Perhaps he was just watching out for her, nothing more. Just like he had so many years before…

"Miss Granger, pull out your wand," he instructed her as he did his own and knelt in the snow beside the still-burning cinders. With a wordless spell, the ashes revealed at least ten bright red eggs that looked like they were about to burst, "Freeze them or they will explode!"

"Impedimenta!" Hermione anxiously cast the spell, hoping she was in time, which she was.

Snape brought out a large jar and a few pieces of cotton, "They will burn straight through your gloves, Miss Granger," he warned when she reached for one, "You must levitate them." Snape pushed one of the large pieces of cotton into the jar so they eggs wouldn't break.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she chanted as she levitated each egg into the container which Snape would then proceed to pack with cotton afterwards. Hermione stood up first and put her wand away, looking pleased with their collection thus far.

Snape packed away the jar into the small bag and stood up after Hermione, "Firenze, this is very much appreciated." He bowed to both the centaurs, "I am also looking for Bicorn horns… would you happen to have seen any as of late?"

Firenze shook his head but glanced at Lerehc who seemed to know otherwise, the larger centaur spoke up, "A herd of bicorn was last seen near the clearing of the Dying Pine,"

Hermione recognized the name… that was where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were stationed in the forest during the last battle at Hogwarts… she saw the concern on Snape's face but didn't comment on it as he bowed and motioned for her to do as well. Firenze stepped towards Hermione to let him ride her once more and Professor Snape picked her up and set her on his back. She was able to smell his scent again and blushed as his movements only furthered the aroma around her. He smelled so wonderful! It was something that seemed to always calm her down… but make her heart race at the same time. Hermione fell into another one of her day dreams as they made the journey away from the centaurs' land. She did not realize that they had stopped until she heard Professor Snape's voice calling her,

"Miss Granger?" he held his arm out. She blushed, waking from her reverie, and placed her hands on his shoulders as he helped her down.

Professor Snape nodded to both centaurs in appreciation and led Hermione in the opposite direction they had come. It was nearing nightfall and the sky was turning different colors, indicating the sun setting. He grabbed the lantern out of the small bag and lit it with his wand, "Incendio,"

Hermione's feet were aching but she was sure Snape's were too, if not worse, since he had to walk the whole time and she was able to rest on Firenze. His pace was slower and Hermione was thankful as each stone or stick she had the misfortune to step on through the snow slowed her down and made her ache even more. She was definitely not tolerant to pain, she mused.

"I need your wand out at all times," Snape told her, concern in his voice as he took out his own, "We will be entering territory much more dangerous than the grounds of the centaurs. And while there may not be any werewolves out tonight, there are much worse things to be cautious of," He turned to her, "You _must_ be on your guard."

Hermione nodded and kept close to his side, trying to ignore the wonderful scent of her professor. They walked for what seemed like hours, although she knew it was probably not even one, when they started to hear rustling noises around them which slowed them down greatly. Snape would stop and listen every time he heard a sound. He was scaring Hermione half to death when he would stop… thinking something was going to get them. She may have been a Gryffindor, but she was still frightened very easily. The crescent moon was up high in the sky by the time they came to the clearing which held an old house that looked to be falling apart and hadn't been lived in for years and years.

Snape motioned for her to come close to him, he was whispering, "When we come upon the bicorn, we need to separate at least a few meters… if we are close together, they will think we are here to hurt them and will want to attack but we can't afford to stir up any of the creatures in these parts. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, "Professor, how will we be collecting the horns?"

"They shed their horns every season… there will most likely be fallen horns on the ground around the herd that we will be able to get. But I need you to be careful, I can't be close to your side when we are near the Bicorn herd." He commanded her sternly but softly.

She followed his lead when he started walking again; they passed the clearing and finally caught sight of the wild beasts grazing on some star grass. Snape set down the lantern and waved her away from him, silently, and she obeyed, leaving a large gap between them. He slowly and quietly took small steps closer to the creatures, motioning for her to do the same. Scouring the ground, he was searching for any horns when he heard a different sound… different from the bicorn grazing. They obviously heard it too because they stopped eating and listened. Hermione looked worriedly over at Professor Snape who put a finger to his lips, telling her to remain silent when she gave him a terror-filled expression.

As soon as he did this, hissing sounds and inhumanly screames erupted from afar and the rest of the herd up ahead of them started a stampede away from the sound but towards Hermione. She attempted to remain silent but started to panic as the wild beasts tried to run around and avoid her but Hermione was tripped by what looked like a baby calf and fell to the ground.

"Miss Granger!" Snape called to her and tried to get through but was unable to because of the stampeding Bicorn and the creatures that were chasing after the herd… as well as Hermione. Snape cursed under his breath as he started casting spells at the evil beings,

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Sectumsempra!"

He was tripped by a bicorn and his wand flew into the air, away from him and he just prayed that the stampeding creatures wouldn't step on it or break it. He crawled slowly, trying to avoid not being trampled on, to find Hermione, forgetting about his wand and not caring. She was his responsibility and he couldn't let her get hurt. He _wouldn't_ let her get hurt.

"Hermione!" He called out, trying to get a response as a bicorn ran over his right leg, ripping at his skin. He had never used her first name in all his years of knowing her… it seemed so odd… he shook his thoughts. He shouldn't be wandering off in his own head when his student was most likely getting run over or hurt by the bicorn or the creatures chasing them.

He couldn't quite tell what the creatures were in the dark since the lantern was broken from the stampede and the light from the moon was covered by the thick facet of trees. He did recognize the voices, however but couldn't be sure and assumed it was the worst. Up until then, he hadn't heard a noise from her until a blood curdling scream rang out through the trees. His heart sank, not only was she probably terrified and most likely very hurt, but the creatures would hear her and would go after her rather than the herd… humans were always a better catch than an animal. Her screaming did not stop when he finally caught sight of her trying to back away through the thick snow… he saw the creatures that started the whole charge and cursed to himself as he got to his knees quickly and was able to trip one by grabbing one of its legs.

"Hermione, your wand! Use it!" he yelled at her in a panic, still not close enough to run to her side.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried out as a group of them started running towards her. The spell only affected one of the creatures and the rest were still heading her way. Snape saw the gap between the monsters and Hermione and finally limped over to her and shielded her from them. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Using magic without a wand to harness the power through was extremely difficult and he hadn't done it in a long time. But he repeated the words over and over in his head as the evil demonic beings ran towards them. He raised his arms up from his sides and held them out, blocking Hermione. Once they were about a meter away, the creatures were blasted backwards and thrown into the air, screaming as they went.

"Professor!" Hermione grabbed his arm, "Use this!" she gave him her wand.

Before Snape could even utter a word, he heard Hermione scream out behind him. He turned to find her being drug away from him and felt hands all over his own cloak, pulling him from her… pulling him to the ground.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Hermione screamed, tears running down her face as she watched Snape getting tackled to the ground.

"Reducto!" Snape yelled out, exploding a tree near Hermione, killing some of the demonic beings. He was finally tackled to the ground, and felt teeth sinking into his flesh … he finally knew why so many of his curses didn't affect the creatures… they were Inferi. Corpses designed to do a dark wizard's bidding. They were left over from the war, still protecting the area from intruders and feeding off the animals in the forest.

He got his arm free that held Hermione's wand and yelled out, "Expecto Patronum!" The Inferi were blasted off of him and he was free to run to Hermione. She was still screaming for him and despite his injured leg, he ran as fast as he could, following the trail they made by dragging her. Her screams stopped as Snape saw a group of them huddled over someone… that someone… being Hermione…

"Lacarnum Inflammare!" he blasted them off of her with a large stream of light.

He ran to Hermione's side and pushed the hair out of her face, sitting her up, trying to get a better look at her, seeing if she was unconscious. She looked up at him with tears pouring down her face as she latched onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, despite her wounds. More of the Inferi were running towards them and Hermione screamed in terror at the blood thirsty creatures that resembled zombies.

Snape held her tighter to him and yelled out very powerfully and very calmly, "Atroxi Hostili Incendio!"

Hermione recognized the fiendfyre curse blasting out of her wand in the form of a serpent-like basilisk, eating up all of the Inferi, burning them to bits. She could feel an amazing power coursing through the man she was so desperately clinging to… she had never felt such control and strength even from Harry who had protected her countless of times… the curse he called out wasn't the normal one she knew of… not the one she heard Crabbe use in the room of requirement during the battle of Hogwarts… it was much stronger.

He held her to him the whole time, shielding her from the heat of the ravaging fire and was giving her a feeling of protection that he sensed she needed. Hermione didn't even notice when he put her wand down. He watched her bury her face ever deeper into his chest. The fire was still raging and she wanted to meld herself even more into his hug and listen to his steady heartbeat that had once been racing in worry with the need to protect… just for her. Snape knew it was not appropriate to be holding his student like he was, but the events that had just occurred made it very necessary. She was holding onto him for protection and he was holding onto her for reassurance that she was safe.

He held her like that for some time… unmoving in the snow, just letting the flames before them dance away all the terrors from the night while they were stopped in time… just relying on each other for comfort and consolation that what they just went through together was finally… over.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. An Open Wound

**Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed them immensely! I hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Snape had never hugged anyone besides Lily… and even then it was never consensual… he had rocked her in his arms the night she had been murdered. It was so different for him to feel the warmth of the girl he was holding and to feel her holding him back. He looked down at the young witch in his arms and saw her looking almost content. Her arm was still grasping tightly around him while the other free one was fingering the buttons on his coat. Hermione seemed happy to be in his embrace. Snape realized he had never fully comprehended that her attraction to him was anything more than a small fancy or a cruel joke. But there she was, comfortable and blissful in his arms. It was as if Hermione just wanted to never let go… just relax and stay protected, away from the evil creatures that had been terrorizing them… and he could actually say he enjoyed the embrace, however foreign it may have felt to him. After all those years of watching students fall in love with classmates, he was finally living it… finally holding someone close who appeared to want his touch… only _his_ touch.

When he saw Hermione close her eyes and nuzzle deeper into his chest, he seemed to be woken up from his dreaming, "Miss Granger," his voice broke… not having spoken for quite awhile, "We should be heading back. It's dangerous to stay here."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him, realizing that she was cuddling with her teacher. She blushed and sat up, reluctantly unwrapping her arm around his back. He probably was not happy with her boldness,

"You're right, sorry," she whispered, "Oh!" she remembered something and pulled out a muddy looking object from her cloak, "I managed to get a horn during the stampede…"

Snape was stunned, "You truly are the most irresponsible and insolent witch of your age, aren't you?" he admonished her while snatching it out of her grasp. She didn't care as she nestled back into his chest, not liking to be away from him in the cold… he was so warm… she felt so comfortable and safe with him. Hermione suddenly felt the bitter cold meet her body when Snape pulled away from her, seeming upset at her. She winced in pain from the sudden movement, she had forgotten about her wounds.

Snape was right by her side once more, "Where are you hurt?" he haphazardly threw the horn in the small bag, trying to attend to her.

Hermione gave a small smile at her concerned professor, "My right ankle… other than that I just have cuts here and there… you saved me before they did anything worse."

He moved down to her feet and set them in his lap, "I need to take your boot off if I am to assess the damage," he looked back up at her, "This may hurt."

Hermione nodded as he unzipped her right boot and lightly tugged when he heard a hiss in pain from the young witch before him, "Sorry," she sighed, frustrated with herself for being such a baby in front of the man that saved her life.

Shaking his head, he appeared sympathetic to her while staring down at her covered ankle, "It's my fault you are hurt. Don't apologize."

She smiled and tugged on his sleeve and shifted closer to him, "Can I hold onto your arm? It helps to lessen the pain for me… you can just quickly pull it off so it will be over with…"

He nodded and motioned for her to come closer, "I need both hands to do this swiftly," he grabbed one of her hands and wrapped it around his waist and Hermione followed him with her other arm, glad to be near his warmth again,

"This will hurt." He breathed out in his almost monotone voice, unaffected by her touch this time… he was too concerned about her ankle.

Snape quickly jerked and pulled the boot off to reveal a swollen ankle while Hermione squeezed his torso, tight enough for him to hardly breathe, but he ignored it as he pulled up her jeans to have more access. He heard a whimper of disapproval and felt a hard squeeze when he touched the swollen limb, "Your ankle is broken." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Hermione sighed, "Great—wait where are you going?" she protested, seeing him take off his thick cloak, fold it up, and set her feet on it to rest while he stood up.

"I do not feel comfortable mending bones with a wand that does not belong to me. It's too risky." He picked Hermione's wand up and started walking towards the fire.

She huffed and called out after him, "So that massive spell that you just cast to get rid of all the zombies wasn't risky?"

He didn't reply as he wandered around the fire, farther away from her. Once he was out of sight she heard him call out, "Accio wand!" She started to get a little nervous, having been left alone… she tried to start letting her mind wander… Hermione had forgotten all about his lost wand… everything had been such a blur. She realized that there was a great chance that it had been caught in the fire.

Seeing Snape come back into view relaxed her as she watched the way he carried himself very proudly while limping… even though she knew he must be feeling awful about her getting hurt, he must have been aching badly as well. She could see blood stains on different parts of his clothing and realized, looking at her own attire, that she had his blood all over her.

"You're hurt! Why are you doing this for me when you are much worse off than I am?" she scolded him when he tenderly knelt down while flinching from his wounds to attend to her own.

He gingerly placed Hermione's ankle into his lap and pointed his wand at it, "Episkey." He said quietly.

"Ow!" she jerked, glaring at him, "That burns!" Hermione bit her lip to ease the pain but was soon stopped by Professor Snape who grabbed her chin forcefully and scolded her,

"Stop that or I will have to heal even more wounds tonight!" he snapped. She obeyed and grabbed his hand for comfort.

Her ankle soon turned cold and she looked at him incredulously, "What did you do now?"

He rolled his eyes, back to his old self once more, "The spell is mending your ankle, the heat and cold is to distract you and numb you from the pain of the bone that is healing."

She blushed at her pitiful weakness to pain as he grabbed her arm that was holding tight to his hand, he pulled up her sleeve to reveal minor bite marks and wordlessly healed it. He quickly took care of other small wounds before returning back to her ankle, he pointed his wand at it again after feeling the warmth that had gone back into the swollen joint, "Ferula!"

Hermione watched as bandages and a splint quickly formed around her lower leg. He sighed, not seeming to be quite content with what he had done but looked up at her, "You will need to see Madame Pomfrey when we get back to the castle. She will be able to properly set it. My spells aren't nearly enough to heal your ankle… it was very badly broken. I can't let you walk on it."

She shook her head, "Professor, what about you?" she pointed to all the blood stains on him.

He must have just barely remembered that he was hurt too for Hermione saw the quick look of confusion before a moment of comprehension, "Vulnera—"

"Let me do it, Sir… it is much more complicated to heal one's self than to have someone else do it for you," she grabbed her wand and pointed it at his wounds, "Vulnera Sanentur…" she chanted this over and over again, finding new cuts or wounds on her professor.

Snape was astounded at her readiness to help him. She was so much more than he realized. His student was truly not the young girl he had knew anymore… she was a woman who seemed to be falling for him… _him! _The bat of the dungeons, the cranky old Potions teacher who had made her life a living hell! Why was she attracted to him? Why did she like him? Why did she want to hug him and touch him? He was so confused at her generosity. The only person who had showed him the littlest bit of kindness had been Lily… and he could only watch her leave him for James Potter… Hermione had the Weasley boy… her affection couldn't have been anymore than pity and kindness… Yet there she was, tenderly and sweetly uncovering many of his wounds and healing them with her sweet whispers. Why did she care about an old, cranky man like him?

Hermione smiled at her handiwork, she would have made a great healer. She glanced up to see Snape staring at her in shock… it appeared to her that not many people had cared for him so diligently. Hermione wondered if Lily had taken care of him when they were friends…

He shook himself out of it and stood up, wiping snow off of his thin robe. He bent back down on one knee and tentatively removed the cloak underneath Hermione's feet to wrap around her not before shaking off any excess frost that had been picked up from it. He draped it around her shoulders and folded it over her, covering her body, "You need to be warm, I don't want you getting sick again," he explained.

To say she was shocked was an understatement when she felt Snape slide his hands underneath her and pick her up in his arms, "Put me down! You shouldn't be carrying me! You're still hurt!" she demanded, concerned about him.

He ignored her, "I need to get you back to the castle, you are my responsibility."

She huffed, seeming bolder, upset, "Is that all I am?"

Again, there was more proof staring him in the face of her desperate concern for him… a concern he had never seen from anyone before. And then there she was… wanting to hear him tell her that she was more to him than just a problem or a student to protect. But did she really mean anything more to him? He just couldn't understand what she saw in him… what did she want from him? Could she really want his affection in return? Was she expecting it? He looked down at the witch in his arms with surprise written all over his face, but he changed the subject quickly,

"How powerful is your patronus?"

Hermione cocked her head, confused and upset that he wouldn't answer her previous question, "Um… average. Why?"

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he commanded her so he could have a free hand. She did so without question while he still supported her legs and took out his the ebony wand, "Expecto Patronum!" he pointed in front of them and a glowing doe appeared before them.

"That's the patronus Harry saw when he found the sword of Gryffindor…" she looked up at him shocked… Harry had failed to mention that detail to her, "It was you!"

The doe seemed to be waiting for him to start walking again and as soon as he did, the patronus took the lead, lighting the way and protecting them. Snape remained quiet for quite a long time. He was grateful that the clearing of the Dying Pine was quite close to the edge of the forest. He hoped that nothing else would disturb their journey back to the castle. Hermione had done a fair job on his wounds but he knew it was not enough to heal all of them as he found how sore he was every time he took a step and carried her in his arms. However light she was, it still caused him pain… just standing caused him to ache but he was not going to call for help… she was his responsibility and he wouldn't be rescued when he was still able to walk. He figured that must have been the stubborn side of him coming back out again. For the time that he had held Hermione so close to him in the snow, back near the fire, it seemed every typical emotion that he had always displayed had vanished and been replaced with compassion and a protectiveness that he had never experienced before. Not even with Lily.

Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms by the time Snape had finally made it out of the forest with her. He couldn't bear to wake her as he walked into the courtyard while his limp was growing worse. Snape saw Filch, the caretaker, walking down one of the hallways from the courtyard and sent his patronus to retrieve the grumpy old man. He had always seemed fond of Snape because of their shared interest in punishing students and had grown to be somewhat of a friend to him… hardly that… but they were on good terms with each other. Filch came waddling out in his awkward run to find Snape covered in dried blood while holding Hermione carefully in his arms.

"Professor Snape!" he called but was interrupted.

"Wake up Poppy and tell her to prepare a bed for Miss Granger."

The frumpy man nodded and turned around in the other direction to run to the hospital wing. Snape dismissed the patronus and quickened his pace. If the ministry found out about this incident, they were both going to be sacked for sure… and worse… if that Skeeter woman ever found out… Snape almost shuddered to think about the horrible consequences they would face. Hermione started to stir when his pace sped up,

"Professor?" she looked up, disoriented from her sleep.

He looked down at her, "We are back in the castle and I'm taking you to the Hospital wing."

She nodded, almost wanting their journey to be longer so she could stay in his arms. Hermione knew she was being extremely selfish thinking that, "Thank you, Sir."

Poppy let out a shuddered gasp when she saw Snape limping in with Hermione, "What happened? Severus!"

He set Hermione down in the prepared bed, "Her ankle was broken and I was able to mend it somewhat but not enough to heal it thoroughly. We were on business matters for the ministry and had to collect some ingredients from the forest when a group of Voldemort's Inferi attacked."

"Oh dear…" she said as she listened to Snape while retrieving a potion from her medicine closet.

Hermione propped herself up against her pillows and looked shyly at her Professor… he had done so much for her. She never would have imagined that she would ever be in such a situation with Snape. She blushed, recalling their long embrace after the fire… would that ever happen again? Hermione was called out of her thoughts when Madame Pomfrey sat on the edge of her bed,

"Drink this, dear; this is will fix your ankle in a jiffy." She smiled sympathetically towards her. It seemed she was always taking care of the young witch constantly.

Hermione obeyed and swallowed the portion given to her. It was awful but she tried to not make a terrible looking face, remembering that Snape was still watching her. Madame Pomfrey turned away from her and inspected the Potions Master,

"You look terrible, Severus. Much worse than Miss Granger… sit down," she motioned towards the edge of Hermione's bed and he did so hesitantly, "Let me go get a few draughts that I know will help you."

He sighed, not appreciating the help but ran a dirty hand through his hair. Hermione watched the man before her, so many feelings were coursing through her… admiration, gratefulness, embarrassment, sympathy, love—Hermione couldn't believe herself… love? Did she just admit to herself that she _loved _him? She blushed hard, what on earth was going on with her? She was falling in love with her Potions Teacher… a man at least twenty years her senior…

"Apparently the Inferi broke your skin… you're covered in blood, Severus. Do you feel dizzy?" She felt his forehead quickly while handing him what looked to be an antidote. He popped off the cork and quickly swallowed before answering,

"I'm fine, Poppy. I'm more worried about Miss Granger." He mumbled as he glanced back at his student. Her face was bright red and she was staring at her hands in her lap… what was she thinking of? She appeared to be quite embarrassed but he chose not to comment. He stood up and turned towards Hermione,

"I would appreciate it you stayed overnight here." He said softly, "For my sake."

She looked up at him, "Yes, Sir. Shouldn't you be staying too?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not the one who can't walk, Miss Granger. Feel better, good night." He quickly turned and started walking towards the door.

Hermione called out to him, "Wait!" she wanted him to stay with her… she didn't want to be alone… without him.

He glanced over his shoulder, stopping, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

She blushed, how could she ask him to just stay the night with her? He would probably refuse anyways; she shook her head, "Oh never mind… Good night Professor."

He frowned and resumed his slow limp out the door.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find Professor McGonagall sitting beside her bed with Cho. She rubbed her tired eyes and smiled at them, "Good Morning, Professor."

McGonagall did not smile back, "Miss Granger, how are you feeling? Severus told me what happened… I shudder to think what would have happened if he had not been there!"

Hermione shook her head and sat up, feeling much better than she had the night before, whatever she drank had certainly fixed the pain in her ankle and the swelling had gone down. She remembered dressing down into a night gown when Madame Pomfrey had given her a sleeping draught and a small dose of the pepper-up potion. She assumed that was why she was feeling so much better, "I am fine! Madame Pomfrey said I could leave this morning."

Cho frowned at her new-found friend, "You should rest."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Will you two cheer up? I'm not dead!" she laughed.

McGonagall huffed but gave a small smile at Hermione's words, "You gave me quite a scare…"

Hermione saw a bouquet of wild daisies and a smaller bouquet of Lily of the valley beside her, "Who are these from? They are lovely."

"I believe the wild flowers are from Mr. Weasley. He sent an owl requesting an audience with you and sent these with it."

Hermione frowned… she wanted to see Professor Snape… "And these?" she pointed to the tiny flowers bunched up in a small antique vase.

"Professor Snape asked me to give those to you this morning at breakfast," Cho answered, "He looked very worried about you."

Hermione blushed but smiled happily as she got out of bed, grabbing the heavy cloak that she had wrapped herself in to go to sleep with. The headmistress looked shocked, "Miss Granger I would appreciate it if you rested for just a little longer…"

She shook her head as Hermione quickly walked out of the hospital wing. Snape had sent her flowers! Hermione was ecstatic… what did that mean? Was he starting to feel something for her? She couldn't be sure but was hoping it was so as she made her way to her quarters to change out of her night gown and into a comfy pair of clothes. She opened her door and set the cloak down softly on her couch as she walked into her room. She took a shower, and then changed into some leggings and an oversized sweater. She had to look perfect for Snape… Hermione braided her hair to the side after drying it and put some blush on her cheeks before deeming herself ready to go meet the man that she finally could say she honestly loved.

Hermione entered the classroom to see Snape standing over a large cauldron… he was making the polyjuice potion, "Professor?"

He almost jumped, he looked nervous as he turned to see her standing in the doorway. She smiled wide and walked to him quickly, wrapping him in a hug. He was just as she remembered… warm and welcoming… she couldn't believe how happy she was… just a few years ago she would never have thought twice about even touching him. Hermione felt him stiffen and looked up to see an unreadable expression on his face. He roughly unlatched her arms from his body and turned back to his potion. Hermione was hurt… hadn't he sent her flowers? Hadn't he carried her all night to the castle? Hadn't he hugged her to him for dear life?

"Sir…" she stumbled, "What's wrong?"

Snape whipped his head back around to stare at her, "Remember your place. I am your teacher, Miss Granger. Not your friend. I cannot have you treat me so casually!" he snapped at her.

Hermione took a step back, she knew he was right… but she had hoped that something had changed, she wanted it desperately to change… she wanted him to hold her again like the night before, "I…"

"What happened last night after the attack was a mistake. I must ask you not to speak of it to anyone." He turned back to the potion, stirring the lacewing flies.

"A mistake?" Hermione choked out quietly.

He remained silent as she stood next to him. He had to hurt her… he had to distance her away from him before it was too late… he couldn't let anything come between them and her apprenticeship. Going any further… continuing the feelings they had shown the night before would result in nothing but catastrophe for the both of them… he couldn't let her get any closer.

"Please, Miss Granger." He asked her politely and very quietly.

"You called me Hermione last night!" she spat at him.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, putting down the stirring rod, "It was out of desperation to get your attention! Do not think it was anything more! I am a teacher and you are a student… I suggest you start acting like one!"

Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment… she had gone two steps forward with him and now ten steps back… their mutual friendship seemed to have turned into a mere acknowledgment of the other's existence. She had to force back tears, not wanting to cry in front of him. She clenched her fists tightly,

"How dare you!" she angrily walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her, retreating back to her own room.

Hermione grabbed the cloak off her couch once she had shut the door and pulled it to her as she cuddled up into a ball, crying into the material… the only thing she had left of the man the night before. She finally was able to admit her true feelings to herself and Snape, the man she now loved, wanted nothing to do with her. He was her teacher and she was his student. Period. She wrapped the cloak around her and smelled the fading scent of her Potions Master in the fabric. Why couldn't anything turn out right? She sobbed for what seemed like hours when there was a knock at the door. She paused, quieting her cries as she wiped her tears… was it Snape? She quickly stood up and brushed her clothing down while smearing off the smudged makeup. She sniffed and composed herself and opened the door.

Hermione was instantly met with an urgent warm embrace, wrapped up in the man who so urgently had pulled her into his arms. She started crying again as she let him hold her close.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. You Can't Have Me Now

**Hey I am so sorry for the late update… I was going to just update tomorrow because of my busy day but I felt guilty to keep you guys waiting. I have been so busy with my art workshop today and running errands with the hubby! But I appreciate you guys for sticking with me so I skipped my hour of lunch and whatever time I could squeeze in between so I apologize for errors and the length…. I know it's not very long! I promise I will give you guys an awesome chapter tomorrow… a longer one too! And hey… if we can reach 300 reviews soon… we can even have a longer chapter than chapter 20! happy day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"'Mione…" she heard a soft voice console her.

He brought her to the couch and pulled her to his lap and let her cry into his chest. Ron was the last person she wanted to see at that moment… why couldn't Snape have knocked on her door? Why couldn't he have pulled her into his lap and calmed her down with his deep voice and warm embrace? Why couldn't Snape rub her back and run his long fingers through her now frazzled undone hair? Hermione closed her eyes, imagining her Professor… she remembered fingering the buttons on his jacket, smelling the wonderful scent that was the Potions Master's, listening to his smooth voice, and feeling safe in his arms… he was so wonderful… well besides his terrible attitude and his lack of affection in return. Did he even like her? He had to! He was so protective of her that night… so sympathetic and dare she say it… loving… towards her.

She continued her crying, keeping her eyes shut tightly, imagining the boy before her was the man she adored... Hermione had realized that she had never felt something so strong before… she thought she loved Ron… she thought they were soul mates… but nothing could compare to the passion and fire that the Hogwarts Potions professor instilled in her. Hermione had never experienced the anger she had… never experienced the extreme hurt and happiness all at the same time. Her whole purpose was to be the woman that he would love. The one to take care of him and nurture him and… love him! And there she was… in the arms of a boy who seemed to love her a great deal more while she cried for a man who did not even love her in return. Ron loved her… she knew he did… He wouldn't have come if he didn't love her and wasn't concerned about her.

Obviously Snape wasn't worried about her at all or he would be the one holding Hermione; loving her at that very moment. She knew it was unfair to think that about him… it was not his personality to be sweet and kind and compassionate; he hardly knew the words at all. And yet, Hermione somehow had fallen for the most feared teacher in the school. The man that had never shown her any kindness! Hermione shook her thoughts… that was not true… he protected her, excused her from punishments, kept her apprenticeship, protected her most of her life... and all she wanted was to be back in his arms, even if it meant being in danger and going through the whole situation again with the Inferi. She could never describe the total happiness and bliss she had experienced when she was with him for those wonderful moments, frozen in time.

"Hey, what are all these tears for?" she heard a warm voice break the silence of her thoughts.

Hermione looked up at the red-headed boy… such an odd sight to not see long black hair… she shook herself, "Nothing…" she lied, if she had told Ron what really was wrong then he wouldn't even want to be near her... But did she even want him around? If she couldn't have Snape then she didn't want anyone at all.

"'Mione…" Ron wiped some tears from her cheeks, he knew better, "I hope you're not crying about me… I have done a lot of thinking… about what you said… me proving my love to you."

He paused for reassurance before continuing while wiping a few more silent tears that were falling, "I can't show you in objects or words… that's impossible… But I can show you in actions. The only way I know how." He gave her small kisses on her forehead and cheeks before a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione was just numb, "Ron…"

"I love you Hermione," he ignored her, "I have loved you since the day you walked into that compartment on the train when I was trying my first spell ,"

He stopped again and kissed her forehead, "Remember?"

Hermione nodded with a small smile at his large silly grin, "You are wonderful, Mione. I can't see my life with anyone else but you. And… if you will have me… we can see all this through together… the whole bloody mess of our lives," he laughed softly and cupped Hermione's small face in his large hands,

"Will you—"

A soft knock sounded at the door and Hermione vaguely noticed it until Ron said something. She seemed to be in a daze but stood up and slowly looked out of the door that was cracked open.

"Miss Granger," a small voice called up to her, Hermione looked down to find Figgy shyly smiling at her, "Mister Snape asked Figgy to retrieve Miss Granger for a potions lesson."

Hermione's heart jumped at the chance to be alone with her professor but was then hit with reality; Snape wanted nothing more to do with her than her education. She clenched a fist and almost growled, "You can tell him that I will not be coming today… I have more important things to do than to play around with him."

Figgy's ears dropped low, frightened of what Hermione had told him and the consequences he would probably face from the Potions Master, "Y-yes, Ma'am."

He turned and left when Hermione slammed the door shut and turned to Ron. She assumed her position before, in his lap and laid her head down on his chest, "Sorry… what were you saying?"

Ron looked stunned, "Did you, Hermione Granger, just disobey a teacher's orders? Snape's orders?"

Hermione felt annoyed at him for even mentioning the insufferable man's name, "Yes."

"Are you going to get in trouble?" he asked, concerned about her.

She shook her head, "Even if I do, I don't care… he is a horrible man with no sympathy or concern for others. Especially his students." She mumbled… what did she just say? She knew she didn't mean it… but it felt good to let out her anger, and Ron always enjoyed listening to any Snape bashing.

He smiled, "There's the old Hermione I love so much!" he gave her a small hug, and sighed almost dejectedly, "Well… I sort of had a speech all planned out and everything… but with the house elf and all…"

"What?" she gave a small smile, happy to have some small relief from her pent up anger.

"Well…" he moved her off of him and pulled something out of his pocket before he knelt down in front of her…

_Oh God no!_ Hermione knew what he was going to say, what he was going to present to her… she wanted no part of it…

"Will you marry me, 'Mione?" he asked, revealing a ring with a large heart-shaped diamond.

Hermione's door slammed open and she jumped as she saw a familiar face glaring at her from the door way. His expression changed when he saw Ron in front of her displaying a ring for marriage… he looked hurt but tried to hide it in all his rage and anger,

"Granger, my office. Now." He walked out and slammed the door behind him, shaking the whole room as he did so. Hermione couldn't believe her luck… how would Snape ever trust her or want to be with her with what he just saw… It's like history was repeating itself and taking out its cruel humor on the poor Professor.

Hermione stood up and ran towards the door, "I…" she turned to Ron but paused, then quickly started again, "I have to go… I can't deal with this right now…" she bit her lip and looked in his confused eyes, "Just wait for me here."

He seemed more comforted by her words and slowly shut the box and sat back on the couch looking rather embarrassed as Hermione rushed out of the room. She saw Snape yank his office door open when she entered. She ran to the other side of the room where he had just been and walked into the open office. As soon as she did, the door slammed shut behind her. Hermione whipped around to find Snape behind her, glaring at her… more upset than she thought she had ever seen him… and hurt. He was quiet, just watching her for a time before snapping at her,

"Does it humor you to disobey my orders? I called for you to come to me!" he raised his voice and stepped closer to her.

She was so angry… how dare he say something like that to her, "I am not to be ordered around! I am not your little teenage student anymore! I am your apprentice! I am a woman who just got her heart broken—"

Snape didn't hear her last words, "As my apprentice, you will do as I say!"

"As an adult and mentor, you should listen to what I say!" Hermione spat out, "Don't reprimand me like I am a child! I am a woman! I'm eighteen years old! I can make my own choices without your help!"

He couldn't help but be a little hurt but also invigorated by her statement as a woman, "I called you in so we could discuss what happened… I thought the only way you would come was if you thought it had to do with learning something."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Well… I'm here Professor."

Snape scowled at her, "Watch your tone in front of me!"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "I am not a child to be ordered around! I told you I am an adult. You are not my father."

Stepping closer to her, he mused, "I guess not, but by the way you were clinging to me… it seemed that that was all I was to you."

Hermione's eyes widened, she was astounded and hurt, her eyes watering up slightly,"Did last night mean anything to you? Has this whole semester meant anything to you?"

He stood up straighter and gave a steely glare with his black eyes, "Perhaps but from what I saw in your room, I believe you just found your future! Are those tears of joy? Tears of happiness, knowing you will never have to see my face again now that Weasley has you?"

Hermione appeared confused, "What? What are you talking about? My future is here!"

He stepped closer until they were inches apart and whispered, "I did not take you for a harlot, Miss Granger, but now that I see you making your rounds, throwing yourself at every male you come across… I believe I was wrong." He snapped at her, coldly.

Snape was met with a hard slap in the face and he backed away, confusion and alarm written all over him. Hermione let her tears fall again as she stared down, angrily, the man before her… she walked to the door and opened it roughly but before she left, she turned to Snape who was watching her, "I can't believe I thought I liked you. And for your information I _was_ going to say no."

She walked out of the room leaving Snape dumfounded and alone. She was going to turn down Ron Weasley's offer… a boy her age with a promising career and with looks that far surpassed his own? Why did she want him? How did she come to even like him, Severus Snape? How did Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess, fall for an old Potions teacher who had been nothing but awful to her? If all what she said was true, he had underestimated her devotion and affection. He had no such feelings towards her so why was his heart aching? Why did he lose all sense of composure when he saw the Weasley boy offering her a wonderful life? She was turning to someone she knew for comfort… because he, Severus Snape, broke her heart. What were his feelings for Hermione? He had never addressed his emotions before with such confusion.

Snape started pacing, rubbing his swollen cheek, still hot from her sting. He could feel extreme rage pouring through his very being! Was this what jealousy felt like? Since he had left her in the hospital the night before, he could not get his mind off of her! He had not gone to sleep because all of his thoughts were focused on one witch… Hermione Granger. He stomped out of the room and to his own quarters, slamming the door behind him as went straight to bed.

The next morning, Snape made sure he was up and ready so he would be able to see the one girl that he could not stop thinking about. He was relieved to see her sitting in her normal seat, next to his, with the Weasley boy nowhere to be found. She was reading the Daily Prophet and nibbling on a biscuit when he finally made his way to her and sat down. Hermione looked up to see him there with a shocked expression on her face. He figured she had assumed that because of their argument, he would not have shown up for breakfast. He normally never did… even on good days.

"Miss Granger," he politely nodded to her.

Hermione just turned her head back to the paper. Snape was not surprised but couldn't bring himself to say anything more. They sat there for quite some time before he found himself actually wanting to speak with her… wanting to hear her voice address him as her _Professor_… or _Sir_… or anything! What were his feelings towards her? He had not the faintest idea but just knew that he could not get the young witch out of his thoughts. Having another dreamless sleep was torture. The night in the forest was replaying over and over in his mind. He could still feel her holding on to him, enjoying his embrace and warmth. Never had he been so frustrated in his life… why couldn't he forget about her? He loved Lily! No one else! Even if he did fancy Hermione… somewhat… the relationship would be inappropriate as student and teacher even if she was an adult. She was only eighteen! Hermione had her whole life ahead of her with someone who could make her happy, take care of her, and be emotionally stable to share memories for years to come with… to share a family with.

He was so far out of his league. Snape was getting rather old and he knew it. Gray was starting to appear in his hair… wrinkles starting to form… he could no longer keep up with his classes the way he used to and he was becoming so tired! He sighed, watching the beautiful young woman beside him with a distinct frown on her face. She used to be so delighted to be sitting next to him… to share intellectual conversations. Hermione would be so excited for any offers to help her learn more. He remembered how her enthusiasm had once annoyed him greatly. Snape now found himself begging for it back. He wanted the young witch to show interest in him! That's what he wanted… that was as far as Snape could determine his feelings at the time… he felt the need to have her want to be near him again once more so he could wrap her up in his arms and never let go.

"Miss Granger," his voice broke and she turned to him, her gaze never meeting his own like before. He had to bite his tongue… never had he begged a student for anything… but he was begging Hermione now, "Would you care to join me for a Potions lesson after breakfast?"

Her caramel eyes met his dark ones for only a moment before turning away as she resumed her reading. Had he missed his chance completely? She was his chance for something in his future instead of nothing. He shook his thoughts… where had all his thoughts and feelings for the girl come from? Had they been building up or was this just some random act of desperation, not liking the tables being turned on him. For that was exactly what she was doing… she was playing the game he so often did… he never understood how cruel it was until now. He couldn't believe she went through all of his anger and malice and fits and was still semi attracted to him. What was it about him that enticed her so? What was so great about an old, cranky teacher?

"Hermione!" Cho had joined her on the opposite side, "I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade today… you must come with me! Will you?" She happened to glance at him and blushed while turning back to Hermione, "Well… if you have a Potions lesson today… than perhaps tomorrow?" she motioned to Professor Snape.

Hermione shook her head with a smile like nothing had happened… like he had never asked her about a lesson, "I don't have anything to do today! I would love to go!" Cho squealed like all girls did and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of her seat, leading her to the teachers' quarters to get ready for their trip.

Hermione was stunned to find Snape asking her to join him for a potions lesson! She couldn't believe her ears… wasn't he yelling at her just the day before? Sliding on her boots and cloak, she was finishing getting ready so she could join Cho in the common room. She couldn't help but let her mind wander again… back to the day before. After she had left Snape's office, she had returned to her room to find Ron waiting for her just as she had asked him to. She accepted his offer with much reluctance and guilt for Hermione knew in her heart that she did not love him. Hermione loved Severus Snape. However mad and upset she was at him for breaking her heart over and over and over again, she couldn't deny her feelings. Why did she accept the ring? Hermione looked down at her left hand that had, for the evening while Ron was still in her company, worn the gaudy diamond that she knew was meant to rival Harry's engagement ring to Ginny.

After he had left, she stowed the piece of jewelry in her vanity drawer and had snatched up the cloak that she had not been able to hold for hours... the cloak that belonged to Professor Snape. Hermione had instantly started crying after Ron had left. Of course she wanted to be loved, and she knew that Ron could fulfill that desire… but to what extent? She could never love him back the way that she loved her Potions Master. Hermione woke up from her reverie and grabbed a scarf before walking out the door and up the stairs to see Cho's smiling face in the common room. While becoming friends, Hermione had to admit that she really had nothing in common with the girl except for the apprenticeship program. She did, however, appreciate the company that she offered and was happy to have a break from the male species. They walked in amiable silence until they finally reached the village of Hogsmeade and Cho lead her into the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars that Madame Rosmerta was nowhere to be seen, not wanting to face her since that embarrassing night she has run away from the castle. Cho tugged her towards the fireplace that Hermione had used,

"We are going to floo to Diagon Alley! I need to get a dress for the party!" She chanted happily as she grabbed some of the powder and vanished in a flash of green smoke. Hermione followed her lead, suddenly wishing that she could have been back at the castle in the warm Potions classroom, listening to a lecture from the man she loved.


	23. Shopping and Spying

**Hey all! We hit the 300 reviews! I know I promised a super long chapter but seeing as I got a horrible stomach flu last night… I have written all I can for the day. I hope you all understand! I am so grateful for all the reviews and I know I keep saying this but thank you for sticking with me on this! I will write a long chapter tomorrow as well to make up for my lack of length on this one. I am also thankful for everyone's insight and suggestions to make this story better… all the critiques are noted and appreciated as well as the excitement in all the reviews waiting for the next chapter. You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Off to bed for me!**

**Please review!**

Hermione was able to locate Cho who was already a good distance ahead of her looking for the robe shop a ways down from Olivander's wand shop. Christmas decorations were taking over the little storefronts and displays. Her eyes were almost overwhelmed by the large amounts of red and green taking over the wizarding shopping place so Hermione was happy to see that the robe shop had a calming blue and silver display, showcasing a magnificent slate blue silk dress with a charcoal grey cloak resting on the manikin's shoulders. Hermione was just as in love with the dress as Cho who was squealing excitedly and pointing frantically to the beautiful gown but she had already decided that she was not going to buy anything. She already had some beautiful dress robes back at the castle… she couldn't be buying so many things on a restricted budget… but the dress did look amazing. She sighed as she was pulled into the store by an excited Cho who seemed to be jumping up and down in delight.

She watched the Ravenclaw girl set out on a quest to find the sales clerk for more information about the beautiful window display. Hermione had not been in the dress shop for quite some time. Since the war, it never seemed appropriate to buy extravagant robes. Finding herself staring at the gown again, Hermione tried to imagine herself in it… _dining with all of her soon-to-be colleagues… sitting next to Professor Snape…. All eyes would be on them… for he would be her escort that night. He would be in black dress robes, elegant enough to match her own attire and they would dance the night away under the Christmas tree…_

"Hermione! They have the last one in my size! Come, you must tell me what you think!" Cho yanked Hermione out of her dreams and towards a large mirror that faced a small lounging area for her to sit at to watch her friend.

She smiled at her; Cho really wasn't such a bad person after all. Hermione could once recall how annoyed she was with the girl who had flirted with Harry too many times to count, making her friend miserable with her teasing and playful actions towards him. Underneath everything… underneath all of the stereotypes that Hermione had placed on the girl, Cho was a loyal, caring companion. Although they had little in common, Hermione was still happy for the company that she gave.

Hermione had sat on the couch for what seemed like hours until Cho finally made her entrance, wearing the stunning silk gown that hugged her curves in all the right places. She glanced in the mirror at her reflection and smiled happily, pleased with the result but turned to Hermione for confirmation, "So? Do think it is alright? Does the color wash out my complexion?"

"Absolutely not, you look gorgeous Cho… completely and utterly beautiful." She gave a small smile, envying her but pushed her thoughts aside.

Cho smiled in content and quickly turned back to her reflection in the mirror to inspect herself more, "I think this is the one, but would you mind if I try on some more just to be sure?" she pleaded with Hermione who laughed at the girl who looked like a puppy begging for a treat.

"Take your time." She chuckled.

Cho paused thoughtfully, "Hold on… why aren't you trying on anything?"

She shook her head but smiled, "I have some dress robes back at the castle, I am fine."

The girl in the dress frowned and pouted her lip slightly, "How much fun are you having just sitting there watching me? At least try something on so I don't feel terrible for taking up your time!"

Hermione laughed, "Honestly, Cho, I can handle it, I agreed to come to have a good time and that's what we are having. It makes me happy to see you so excited and looking so lovely."

She nodded, not convinced all the way, "Alright, but I would like to pick out a few gowns and robes for you to try on just so I can see you!"

"Your sweet," Hermione smiled at the good intentioned girl in front of her.

Cho returned to the dressing room and tried on a few more dresses… some of them were robes and some were eccentric gowns. Hermione could only describe Cho's style as eclectic… every outfit she tried on was completely different than the last. The latest ensemble was a white ballroom gown with jewels decorating the bodice,

"Um…" Hermione snorted and laughed at the girl's reflection, "Unless you're getting married or planning on attending the Yule Ball, I'm not quite sold that this dress would be suitable for the Christmas Party."

Cho turned to Hermione with a smile, "I know, but it is lovely… wouldn't that be wonderful if Hogwarts held another ball?" she said dreamily, starting to sway her hips… Hermione could tell she was taken back into the past; probably thinking of dancing with Cedric…

She shrugged, "I'm not sure… it was enjoyable… but special because of its rarity. I think Hogwarts should keep the tradition with the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Pouting, Cho put her hands on her hips and glanced at Hermione through the mirror, "Oh you're no fun!" she began twisting herself, watching the material of the gown sway back and forth, "So, have you found a date yet? Professor McGonagall said we were allowed to bring someone with us as long as they were not current students."

Hermione looked up, thoughtfully, "I never knew we could take someone with us."

"You should have Ron come! Oh he would be wonderful to have! You two make such a beautiful couple." She smiled, excitedly.

"Perhaps," Hermione mused, not really wanting Ron to be around Snape, "So who are you taking?"

Cho turned to face Hermione and clapped her hands together in happiness, "Oliver Wood!"

Hermione was delighted to hear that a fellow Gryffindor was coming back to the castle, she really missed all of her old classmates and fellow house members, "You two will be lovely together,"

She nodded, "I know, he was always so gorgeous on the Quidditch field… so dreamy,"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and humor, "I thought you always fancied Cedric Diggory."

Cho's face turned more solemn, "Well, yes… but can't a girl have more than one crush?"

"Hmmm," she smiled at the girl in front of her, "I'm guessing Harry was another one of your fancies, then."

Cho laughed, "You could say that."

After another half hour of Cho trying on _more_ outfits and finally deciding on the dress in the display window, Cho reprimanded Hermione when she tried to stand up to leave, "I thought we agreed that I would pick out some dresses for you!" she waved her finger at Hermione, scolding her but still in good humor, "You aren't going anywhere!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled at Cho, "For some reason, I feel like I am going to be your dress up doll."

"Wow, Granger, you're actually going to try to fix yourself?" an all too familiar voice that Hermione could honestly say she would live a happy life without ever hearing again, called out behind her.

He stepped up towards her circled her, "What's the occasion? Marrying Weasley?"

Hermione pushed him away from her, "Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Ohh feisty!" he smiled devilishly at her.

She always thought Draco Malfoy was extremely handsome but his attitude and personality far outweighed his looks and made him the last person Hermione could ever be attracted to, "What are you doing here?"

He smirked and walked back up to the two girls, "I could ask the same about you."

"For your information, we are shopping for a Christmas party," Cho snapped at him, giving him a disgusted look.

Draco laughed, "Haha so what they are saying is true! Granger is in love with Snape!"

Hermione wanted to kill him, "Where did you hear that?"

"It's all over the Daily Prophet! Tell me… have you kissed him yet?" he made kissing noises between hysterical laughs.

"I have not and I will not… EVER!" Hermione stomped on Draco's foot with her own, causing him to jump in pain, "I am engaged to Ron Weasley!"

Cho looked stunned, "What? Why didn't you tell me that?"

Hermione slipped off her left glove to reveal the heart diamond, "See!" she pointed it in his face… it was the only way she could get him to stop teasing her about Snape. Obviously Rita Skeeter had published the article already.

Draco inspected the ring, seeming impressed, "Wow… Weasley actually has money to afford a ring? Are you sure it isn't fake, Granger?" he started laughing again when a girl appeared at Draco's side and snaked her arm around his waist,

"Why are you talking to her, Draco?" she asked jealously.

Hermione scoffed, "Oh trust me, I have wanted to ask him the same question!" she recognized the tall skinny girl with dark hair, Pansy Parkinson.

"Let's go Draco," Pansy tugged on his coat to leave, not wanting to share him with anyone else when he yanked his arm back from her,

"I want to talk to Granger… alone," he kept his gaze on Hermione; he looked concerned at the girl before him.

"What? Why?" Pansy pouted and crossed her arms… she hadn't changed a bit since they had all gone to school together at Hogwarts. Hermione had no idea what Draco saw in the girl… she was not even somewhat attractive.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a dressing room, away from an angry Pansy and a dumbfounded Cho. He turned back to her in the small compartment, his expression of concern hardening into frustration,

"I don't believe a word you just said about Weasley. What are you doing with Professor Snape?" he backed her into a corner.

Hermione glared at him, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

Draco hissed, very much like his father, "Granger…"

She knew Draco was extremely close to Snape… he had been the only one to protect him when he had gotten the mission to kill Dumbledore. Snape was always watching out for everyone, it seemed, "What do you want Draco? He is my mentor! That's all!"

He pinned her against the wall, and whispered dangerously, "Stay away from him."

Hermione shoved him off of her and straightened herself, "Oh trust me, he doesn't deserve my company." She spat out and pushed Draco with a slight shove, "Don't you ever threaten me again." She walked past him out the door to find Cho standing at the entrance to the dressing rooms,

She looked extremely concerned when Hermione retreated back to her, from Draco, who stormed out of the shop, "Is everything alright?"

Hermione shook it off and gazed at the floor, "Yeah."

"Hermione… I… is there something going on between you and Professor Snape?" she asked hesitantly and very carefully.

The Gryffindor looked up at her, misery was written all over her face. Before Hermione even knew what was happening, she found herself wrapped up in a hug from Cho. She smelled like fresh flowers and cupcakes… one of Hermione's favorite snacks. This cheered her up and she smiled as Cho looked at her new friend and patted her cheek,

"C'mon… let me buy you lunch." Cho quickly paid for her things while Hermione sat back down on the lounger, waiting for her to finish up. She took her friend by the hand and led her out of the small shop.

Hermione noticed Cho carrying two large bags with her, "Why do you have two if you bought one dress?" she asked her as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Cho looked up, "Oh I bought a few more things… accessories really."

Hermione followed her into the pub and over to the fireplace to floo back to the Three Broomsticks. When they arrived, Cho quickly grabbed one of the few empty tables near the window and set her bags down to face Hermione. She huffed as she plopped down and pushed back her fallen hair from her face,

"What's going on? What was Draco talking about? I heard you two in there…"

She looked like she was about to start crying when she peered over at Cho, trying to hold it together, "He was just worried about what was written in the Daily Prophet… which I apparently failed to notice this morning."

Cho raised an eyebrow, "Hermione, it's ok… I can keep a secret. You're my only friend here… we should be able to confide in each other, shouldn't we?"

Hermione shrugged, and Cho knew she was remembering the time she was given veritaserum about Dumbledore's Army so many years ago. Cho looked hurt, "Please, Hermione… it looks like you have no one to talk to… no one who will listen."

Hermione eyed Cho warily before sighing, "Am I crazy for fancying Professor Snape?"

Cho was delighted that Hermione was finally confiding in her, she laughed, "Not at all… I must say there has been more than one Ravenclaw girl that I know who has had a crush on him!"

She didn't look comforted at all, "What about… love?"

She was speechless… she should have known better. Cho knew there was something more to Hermione than met the eye when she arrived at Hogwarts at the beginning of the semester… she just had no idea what that something was, "Oh Hermione…" she grabbed the Gryffindor's hands and squeezed them.

It was Hermione's turn to look shocked, "You're not disgusted with it? You don't think it's wrong?"

Cho gave a small smile, "Well… you are an adult and are free to make your own choices. I am shocked but I feel more sorry for you than anything… the mess you're in…" She paused and furrowed her brows together, "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded, letting a small tear come down but quickly wiping it away, composing herself, "Sure."

"Why did you accept Ron's proposal if you are in love with Professor Snape?"

Hermione sighed and bowed her head, defeated, "Snape told me he didn't want me… he just wanted a student-teacher relationship—"

"Whoa!" Cho fidgeted in her chair, finding a better position, "You told Snape how you feel? Are you mad?"

Hermione shook her head as more tears fell, "I didn't tell him I loved him… but he knows I like him… I thought that after everything we went through in the forest together… his feelings might have changed." She buried her head in her arms in shame and embarrassment, "and now the Daily Prophet has printed some garbage about us… it's nothing but rubbish."

Cho did not respond but let Hermione sulk for quite some time. Hermione was miserable. She was dealing with conflicting emotions. She wanted to hate Snape… wanted to be so angry at him for the horrible way he was treating her but could do nothing about it… how could she hate someone she desperately loved? She felt like she was bouncing off the walls… first she was angry, then she wanted him back, then she hated him… it was a never ending puzzle that could never be pieced together. The whole time she had been trying to figure her emotions out, she knew she was hurting him… he was so vulnerable. Snape appeared to be thick skinned but underneath everything, he was so weak and exposed with his emotions. He had never properly healed from Lily and had been left, burnt by his enemies.

Cho lovingly tapped Hermione's arm, "Let me get you a butterbeer…" She stood up and walked towards the bar when Hermione glanced out the window.

Hermione sat up straight when she saw Professor Snape staring at her from outside in the snow… was he following her? He looked hurt… just watching her with a miserable frown and wanting eyes. It was if he was calling to her… asking her to come to him. She wiped her tear stained face when she saw him turn from her and walk towards the Three Broomsticks. When Cho returned with drinks, she saw Hermione's pale face,

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Hermione pointed out the window to Snape's advancing form in the snow fall and Cho gasped, "Did he see you?"

"He was staring at me…" she whispered.

Cho sat in the chair next to Hermione, "What do you think he is going to do?"

Snape sauntered into the pub and without so much as a glance towards them and walked to the large fireplace that they had just previously come from. Cho grabbed Hermione's hand and yanked her out of her seat, not forgetting her bags, "C'mon!"

"Wait, Cho!" Hermione whispered, fighting the pulling, "What are you doing?"

Cho pulled her closer towards a column to watch Snape disappear in the fireplace, "You, Hermione Granger," She turned to her after Snape had vanished, "Are going to go after him."

"Are you kidding?"

"Absolutely not!"

Cho smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the fireplace before they both flooed back to Diagon Alley.

"Cho! Why are you doing this?" Hermione finally snatched back her hand, very upset.

She turned to her, "We are having fun. What if he is going to get something for you?"

Hermione looked confused, "Why would he be doing that?"

"Christmas!" Cho stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She shrunk her bags and put them in her purse before taking Hermione and leading her out of the Leaky Cauldron. She tugged her friend along the busy streets for over an hour until Hermione yanked back her arm, once again.

"He is not here! We have been looking forever!" she growled at her.

"What about one of the potion stores?" she suggested, heading off in the direction when she felt Hermione yank her back.

"Look!" Hermione pointed to a dark figure walking out of Knockturn Alley, she knew that strut anywhere, "It's Snape!"

They watched as he looked around him as if he knew he was being followed. He paused before heading off towards Gringott's bank. Hermione and Cho stayed close behind but kept enough distance between them so he would not see the two girls. They were almost jogging to not lose him with his large gait. As he entered the old bank, Hermione and Cho sat on the stairs in a huff, having a hard time keeping up with the Potions Master's fast pace and waited for him to return. They were sitting in silence for awhile before both of them broke out into laughter.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Hermione breathed out.

Cho smiled, "It feels like the old days, doesn't it? Sneaking around?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes it does. But if I get caught… I think it will be the end of me!"

The two girls kept up a cheerful conversation before quieting down and started to watch for Snape. Hermione knew she would be in so much trouble; she was putting her struggling relationship on the line if he caught them. Why was she doing this? Acting immature and foolishly spying on him… she could only guess that her actions were caused by the whole stress of her situation. Cho was her new outlet for channeling anxiety and anger out the door. Hermione was acting like a child and had been for the last two days. She thoughtlessly blamed Snape for all her anger… rashly accepted Ron's hand, and now was running after and spying on the Potions teacher. She was hardly an adult at all. Snape probably could sense her immaturity as well, especially after she slapped him. Looking down at her gloved hand, Hermione felt the ring underneath. The unnecessary diamond looked odd on her finger and even though she did not even want to wear it, she felt she had to… for Ron's sake.

"Hermione!" Cho nudged her in the ribs and pushed her behind of the pillars, watching Snape exit the building, "Let's go!"

Hermione grabbed Cho, "No, let's watch where he is going, we almost lost him last time in the crowd,"

The Ravenclaw returned to Hermione's side, watching Snape glide by all the people bustling about. He slowed down before turning into the robe shop that they had just been in. The two girls instantly rushed off towards the shop and peeked into the window to watch him. Snape was discussing something with the tailor and they walked farther back into the shop where Hermione and Cho could no longer see.

"Stay here, I'll go in," Hermione whispered and crept into the store. She found the man she was looking for in the back discussing dress robes and a new coat. Was he buying new robes for the Christmas party?

The tailor began to speak, "And of course, black for the coat, but what about your dress shirt underneath, white as usual sir?"

"No," Snape began, staring off into the distance, "All black."

The tailor began asking more questions but Hermione could tell Snape was not listening at all he was staring at a dress in the corner… and he couldn't seem to rip his gaze from it. Hermione followed his line of sight and her eyes rested on a beautiful sheer black gown… it was much more beautiful than the dress in the display window and Hermione couldn't figure out why it was hidden in the corner. It was seductive and very mature. Only a real woman could truly wear the dress and do it justice.

Hermione hid in a rack of clothing when she saw Cho, of all people, walking into the shop and was spotted by Snape, himself. She wanted to kill the girl, she told her to stay outside…

"Miss Chang," He nodded to her politely, "I thought you and Miss Granger were at the Three Broomsticks." He questioned her suspiciously.

Cho smiled and started playing with her hands behind her back, "Yes… but we forgot... um… we forgot some… jewelry! Yes! We forgot to buy some jewelry for our outfits for the party."

He raised an eyebrow, Hermione knew he could see right through her, "And where is Miss Granger?"

She looked around, "She was just with me… Perhaps she needed to run to the restroom?"

Snape shook his head and walked towards the rack that Hermione was hiding in, "Miss Granger, come out… now." He muttered angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes… how did he know everything? Was he going to yell at her? Scream at her? Ban her from ever coming near him again? He whipped back some robes to reveal Hermione blushing madly. Snape grabbed the girls' cloaks and led them forcefully to the couch where he motioned for them to sit,

"What are you doing following me?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Both girls said nothing and Hermione couldn't even bear to look at him... she just stared at the floor, "Miss Chang, I must ask you to leave. I believe Miss Granger and I need to have a chat."

Cho stood up, "Sir, I was the one who wanted to follow you, I made Hermione come. It wasn't her fault—"

"I said go!" he raised his voice to her and pointed to the exit but kept his gaze on Hermione, "Professor McGonagall will hear of this, make no mistake."

Cho looked desperately to Hermione but left quickly.

Snape walked closer to her and snapped, "Look at me!"

Hermione obeyed as he tried to compose himself, he seemed extremely frustrated at her… and for good reason, "Care to explain, Granger?" he scoffed at her.

"Everything she just told you was the truth." She averted her gaze from his eyes… anything but his eyes.

Snape grabbed her by her arm and roughly pulled her out the back door and into the cold, "I don't know why you keep playing with me." He growled.

Snow started falling and as the world around them grew quiet. She stared up at him… watching at his trembling lips. She knew he was furious with her… she reached for him with her hand and he snatched it with his own.

Hermione stumbled at his roughness but looked up into his death stare, her eyes full of confusion, "I'm not playing with you!"

"Really?" he backed her into a corner and motioned for the hand that she had held out to him, he slipped off her glove, "Did you not think I wouldn't notice… this?" he fingered the ring as if it were causing him great pain.

She bit her lip, "Sir… it's not what you think… I don't love-"

He hissed at her before walking to the door, "I will never understand you, Miss Granger. And I am finished with you."

Hermione looked horrified and pulled him back to her, "WH-What do you mean?"

He moaned in anger, "Have you not seen the paper yet?" he laughed to himself, "Of course not, maybe if you did, you would leave me alone!"

She couldn't understand what was happening… why would she leave him if she read the words of a liar? "Sir…"

He turned around and grabbed her cloak and brought her closer to him and he just stared at her. His hair was in face as he tried to look down at her and pushed something into her free hand, "Read it!" he demanded as he let go of her.

Hermione did as she was told as saw the article already visible… she started reading to herself,

_As Miss Hermione Granger enters the career world, she attempts to hide the secret of her undying passion for her teacher and mentor, Severus Snape. When interviewed, her lips spoke deceit as her eyes revealed her past of her haunted days with her lover that was never meant to be. The Ministry has yet to reveal their decision on whether to continue the apprenticeship or terminate it but one thing is blatantly obvious… the affair that the two lovers are hosting while trying to hide behind the curtain of Hogwarts is indeed real. Turn to page 15 to read more about the lovers' scandal…_

She went to turn the page when Snape took it out of her hands roughly, "I am now a fool because of you! I have received requests for a hearing at the Ministry and could lose my job for this! And here you are, playing around, spying on me for the world to see! Are you happy now? You broke me down only to burn me in the end! Just... leave… me… alone!" he pleaded with her angrily.

Did he just admit his feelings to her… of course it was indirectly but… he said she broke him down… down? Down to what? To his emotions? Did he love her in return? She looked hopelessly at him, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't fix anything this time," he snarled at her.

Their faces were inches apart… Hermione could not tell what Snape was feeling. His dark eyes were emotionless. She moved in closer, "You can't leave me," she whispered desperately. Hermione could feel his hard breathing on her face as she placed her bare hand on his cheek and closed the gap between their bodies. Snape's hand fell from her cloak and he just stared at her, unmoving.

"Professor…" she breathed, moving the hair out of his face.

Snape watched her eyes dance before his own… watched how her lips parted in a sigh and felt how her chest was rising and falling against him. She smelled of sunshine and velvet with a hint of jasmine… she was intoxicating. She was teasing him again and he found himself unable to move as they watched each other, helplessly. Hermione wanted nothing more than to join her lips with his but she could do nothing as she looked up into his dark chocolate, almost black eyes that glistened with hurt, malice… and something else she couldn't explain. She placed her hands on his chest and could feel his heart beating faster than she thought was humanly possible. Was he frightened of her? Was it anger? Did he want her as badly as she wanted him? Hermione rested a hand on his cheek once more and bit her lip,

"Why is everything driving us apart?" she whispered and he closed his eyes, flinching from the sudden break of silence and her touch.

He could hardly answer… he opened his mouth and then closed it, searching her eyes desperately for something that could free him of the spell he was under. Hermione parted her lips again and breathed out slowly before standing on her toes.

Was she going to kiss him? He had never kissed anyone before… and there he was with a beautiful girl who was asking for him to meet her lips with his. He recoiled slightly in hesitation but was pulled down gently by Hermione who's eyes were begging him… her lips were waiting for him.

Finally, something broke in him… whether it was the glimmer of the diamond on her finger or the inappropriate situation dawning on him, it didn't matter, and he backed away. He looked so confused to Hermione and before she could call out to him he left her standing in the back alleyway, feeling alone and unwanted.

Hermione had followed him out but had lost him in the crowd. Her heart was ripping, slowly into two. She leaned against the display window of the robe shop and peered inside once more. Why couldn't she be the one he wanted? Why did he push her away from him? Was it just because of the Ministry and the media or was it because he truly didn't love her. Did he want to forever live without knowing love or kindness? He deserved so much more... actually he deserved much better than Hermione. She had been so horrible to him. He was so hard to understand… so difficult. Nothing was ever simple between them. She made her way back into the dress shop by herself and bought the only thing she knew that would make Severus Snape notice her.

**Please Review!**


	24. Taking Action

**Hello! Thanks for all the well wishers out there! I am feeling great now and had fun writing this chapter! I hope you will enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Hagrid!" Hermione gave the large man a hug, still holding her bags from Diagon Alley, when he answered the door, "How are you feeling? I am sorry I did not visit you earlier!"

He smiled and ushered her inside, away from the cold, "I'm doin' fine…" he let out a big sneeze, his voice was still quite nasal but he appeared much better, "Jus' waitin' fer it to end."

They sat at the table and Hagrid served Hermione some fresh hot cocoa. Hermione frowned, "You poor thing… I hope you feel better soon! If you're feeling up to it, will you be attending the Staff Christmas party, Hagrid?"

"Wouldn' miss it fer the world, especially ter see my 'Ermione all dolled up an beautiful." He grinned after his sniffling, "Say, 'Ermione… I read the Daily Prophet… bad rumors are surfacin' 'bout you an' Snape. Professor McGonagall is furious."

Hermione frowned, "Please don't tell me you honestly believe that dreadful woman, Rita Skeeter?"

Hagrid shook his head, "O' course not, ye and Professor Snape are much more professional than that… I'm jus' worried bout the two o' ye… rumors are a nasty thing." He took a large swig of the cocoa and noisily set the mug down, empty.

"If there was something I could do… just to make it up to him… I just don't know how to fix this, Hagrid. I am at a loss!" Hermione said miserably resting her chin on her folded hands on the table.

"Cheer up, 'Ermione! I heard 'bout the wonderful news, I am so 'appy fer ye." He pointed at her now visible ring since she removed her gloves.

Hermione groaned, "Oh Hagrid… I don't know if this is what's right for me." She inspected the large sparkling diamond.

He looked confused but took both mugs and filled them up with more hot chocolate and dropped a few puffy marshmallows in, "You two are perfec' fer each other… maybe it's jus' jitters."

She didn't have the heart to tell Hagrid anything more, "Maybe."

"Are ye goin' ter invite Ron ter the party?"

Looking up at Hagrid, she shook her head, "I'm not sure. I think I just need time to myself… to sort things out. Besides, I don't want him to miss Christmas with his family… Bill and Charlie will both be there this year. He hasn't seen Charlie in quite some time; I couldn't bear to ask him to leave."

He nodded, "I see, well I would offer to be yer date but I got ahead o' meself and asked Madame Maxime…"

Hermione looked shocked, "She is leaving Beauxbatons to come here for Christmas?"

Hagrid smiled, "Well, she hasn' officially said she was comin', but if I know Olympe Maxime… she wouldn' pass down me offer."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Hagrid… she is the Headmistress of another magical school… in France! Why would she come to Hogwarts for just a party, over Christmas break in another country?"

He frowned and Hermione rephrased her sentence realizing her coldness, Snape was really beginning to rub off on her, "Oh Hagrid… I meant that I just wouldn't be so hopeful until you get her consent to come. I don't want to see you get your hopes up…" she rubbed his hand, lovingly.

Seeing him smile again, Hermione stood up and felt his forehead, "Your fever is going down! I'm so glad!" she gave him a large hug around his neck.

"I don' know what I would do without ye… I'm so 'appy you decided to stay at 'ogwarts." He patted her back when a soft knock on the door came. Hagrid stood up and waddled over, not before sneezing and answered the door. Hermione joined his side to see Figgy standing sheepishly in the doorway… his large ears were dropped down low in submission.

"Figgy!" Hermione smiled at the nervous house elf, "What are you doing out here?"

"Figgy has come to retrieve Miss Granger for Mister Snape." He held out his hand hesitantly, hoping she would take it so he wouldn't get in trouble, "He says it is an emergency."

Hermione stepped forward, "Did he say why?"

The small creature shook his head, worriedly, "No, but he was very upset when Figgy came in."

She took his hand and turned to Hagrid, "Sorry, Hagrid… I'll come tomorrow, I promise! Feel better please!"

Hagrid waved goodbye and shut the door as Hermione was being led by the small house elf in his rags, he had to be freezing! She wondered if Snape was actually being serious or if he just said that it was an emergency so she would come. By the time they reached the dungeons, Figgy was doing a little dance, trying to stay warm and Hermione was sure that his feet must have gone numb. She stopped him and knelt down, taking off her scarf. She wrapped it around the house elf and started rubbing him in it to create friction so he would not be so cold. He looked alarmed but let her work, too afraid to protest, she set him on her lap and rubbed his feet nice and dry. They felt like they had been in a freezer and Hermione felt horrible for him to have to go that far out in the freezing snow to get her.

"There," she set him on his feet again, "all better?"

Figgy nodded and smiled, "Figgy likes Miss Granger." He took her hand and squeezed it softly before leading her towards the classroom door, "If Miss Granger needs Figgy at any time, just call his name Miss."

Hermione sighed, "Thank you, Figgy." He snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving her alone to face the Potions Master she had been spying on just an hour earlier.

She opened the door to find Eugene Chandler sitting in one of the desks, furiously writing. Hermione had forgotten about his detention but walked in quietly as Professor Snape stood from his desk and walked over to her, motioning for her to join him in his office. He frowned, obviously upset from earlier, but there was something else about him that was different, he wasn't scowling at her,

"Miss Granger, I have been summoned to the Ministry. I need you to look after Mr. Chandler and make sure he finishes his lines for the evening." He slipped on his robe over his coat and was about to walk out the door to leave when Hermione touched him lightly on the shoulder,

"Sir… does this have to do with…"

Snape whipped his head around and furrowed his brows, "What do you think?" he walked out of the classroom leaving her and the Slytherin first year alone in the classroom.

Eugene looked up and glared at her but said nothing before he went back to his lines. Hermione walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing, _I will not steal. _She smiled to herself as she walked over to Snape's desk and sat down. There were papers sprawled all over the surface which was quite unusual… Professor Snape was always clean and immaculate with his things. She picked up a wrinkly piece of paper and opened it up. It was a letter from the Ministry of Magic calling him for a small hearing before the larger court date after the holiday break was over.

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_You are hereby called forth by the Department of Occupations within the Ministry of Magic. You have been accused with the offenses of inappropriate relations with one Miss Hermione Jean Granger and have therefore been requested to attend a disciplinary hearing on this the twenty-second day of December at seven o'clock this evening._

_ Beatrice Maddox_

_ Improper Wizarding Associations_

Hermione set down the crumpled letter and stared off into space… Professor Snape could easily lose his job over this. She shook her head in disgust; she should have exposed that Skeeter woman for her illegal animagus form when she had the chance… and now… even if she did report her to the Ministry, the article could not be taken back. What was written was written. How would she ever fix this? As long as this article was surfaced and rumors were flying, Snape would never go near her again. It was her fault… she assumed that despite whatever McGonagall would try to do and Kingsley, Snape would most likely and realistically lose his post in Hogwarts and would remain forever a fool. If he was to ever gain respect from his peers again and hopefully keep his job, Hermione knew what she would have to do.

"Miss Granger," she heard an annoyed squeak, calling her attention. Hermione snapped out of it and saw Chandler at her desk with his parchment and finished lines.

Hermione smiled, "How many lines were you supposed to do tonight?"

"Five hundred." He murmured, wanting to leave as she started to quickly count them.

He started walking out when he heard his name called, "Mr. Chandler there are only three hundred seventy-four lines." He backed up into the classroom, scowling at her, wickedly, "You still have one hundred twenty-six to go. You may not leave until they are finished." Hermione stated, upset that he would take advantage of her with Snape gone.

He sighed heavily as he plopped down into his seat again and continued writing once she gave him back his sheet of parchment. While he was working, Hermione started wandering around the classroom, her mind going over her plan of actions that she would need to take once Eugene Chandler finished his detention. She knew that by her plan, Snape would be free. But at what cost to her? If she went through with it, they would no longer be able to have any relationship whatsoever… even if Hermione quit her apprenticeship to be with him.

Once he was finally finished and Hermione counted all five-hundred lines, Eugene was free to go and Hermione set the parchment down on the now organized desk that was Professor Snape's. She took the liberty of cleaning through the mess so that he could come back to some sort of order. Hermione left moments after the young student and headed straight to the owlery to start her plans. She found a large barn owl preening itself next to the open window as she grabbed a blank piece of parchment and ripped it in half. She started writing two letters and sent one to the Ministry and the other to the Burrow using the owl closest to her, one that reminded her of Harry's old owl, Hedwig.

Snape wasn't at dinner that night but Hermione didn't expect him to be. She had no appetite and kept her head bowed for most of the time she spent in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was also not present, probably at the hearing, herself, Hermione assumed. She looked to her left to the other side of the head table and saw Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn in a whispered chat, probably about the absence of the Headmistress and Potions Master. Slughorn offered to fill in as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher for Snape while he apprenticed Hermione. The old man was soon to be retiring and had stated to everyone that this would be his last year teaching.

Hermione scanned the Great Hall that was almost empty of students except for a few stragglers from each house… although Slytherin made up the majority of the students staying over the holiday. She was very grateful that most of the students had gone home for Christmas so she could sort everything out over the absurd article posted in the Daily Prophet. She picked at her sweet potatoes and moved them around on her plate before deciding to leave. Most of the teachers had finished dinner and had left for the night. She figured she should probably do the same. Hermione looked at the clock in the hallway as she exited the Great Hall to find it was almost nine-thirty and she had not heard hide nor hair of Snape or McGonagall. She knew she would be restless about this all night and would not be able to sleep so she retrieved a heavier cloak for a late night stroll outside… just wanting to really be to herself.

She wandered out of the courtyard towards the lake and watched the stars above her. They were gleaming brightly without the haze and glare of the moon to disrupt the millions of stars twinkling in their constellations. Hermione saw a shooting star go by and laughed to herself, she did not believe in wishing upon burning debris in the atmosphere but she was grateful for the lovely sight. If she would make a wish she decided it would be to have one last night wrapped up in Snape's arms. She sighed and kept walking, glancing up every now and then to watch the stars shine in all their glory.

Hermione wandered ever closer to the lake, now able to see the reflection of the stars. It was so beautiful how they twinkled in the silvery liquid, ever brighter than even in the sky as the water calmly lapped the shore with dignity and grace. She was startled to see a cloaked figure sitting on a stone bench near the shoreline… there were objects softly levitating all around the silhouette and were glowing delicately in a multitude of colors. As Hermione ventured closer she recognized the flowers as lilies… Snape. It was Snape! Hermione walked a little faster to see him with his body bent over in defeat; his hands were covering his face while his hair hung down, stringy from the humidity. He looked almost as if he was crying… but she knew he wasn't. His breathing was even and not a sound was heard from the man.

"Professor," Hermione called out weakly, not coming any closer for fear of rejection.

He quickly looked up in surprise to see her but said nothing. She had never seen him look so sad… so miserable. The flowers cast a soft glow that diminished his hard features and Hermione wanted nothing more than to comfort him… those beautiful but awful flowers were nothing but painful reminders of all the tragedy and misery in his life. They were softly spinning, casting shadows and light in gentle rays. Hermione would have loved to put the light out but contained herself,

"What happened… at the hearing?" Hermione miserably asked… almost quiet enough to where he could not hear.

"They are in the process of assessing my contribution to the school," he looked down at the snow, "evaluating whether I would be a considerable loss if they were to let me go."

Hermione couldn't handle it anymore and quickly filled the space between them and knelt in front of her Potions Master in the snow, "They can't let you go! You helped save this school… you protected the students… without you, I am not sure we would have won the war at all. Harry would have never been the man he is today without your guidance and protection. Surely, they must understand this! Kingsley knows!"

"Yes but the war is now over, there is peace and order and I am of no further use besides my teaching." Hermione grabbed his hands in her own,

"You are a Potions Master. What would the wizarding world do without you?" Hermione asked, desperately.

He sighed and looked into her eyes, "They will have you…"

Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion and waited for him to continue,

"McGonagall found out that you wanted to teach here… she told you that Miss Chang had taken the apprenticeship for Transfiguration but that was not true. McGonagall gave you to me because you are the only one who could realistically fill in my place."

Hermione let go of his hands and looked confused, "She told me Cho had come the day before?"

"Minerva asked Miss Chang to be her apprentice. You were always intended to study under me if you chose not to accept the Auror program." He reached out to touch her cheek but stopped himself before he made contact and put his hand back down.

She looked down, "This is preposterous. How could my career have been laid out for me before I even knew what I wanted?"

"Quite reminiscent of Potter's fate, is it not? Already planned out for you?" he spat, softly.

Hermione stood up, "If you are in danger of losing your job because of me, then I will quit." She turned from him and wrapped her arms around herself, staring at the black lake.

"I will not allow it." He said firmly.

She turned back to him, "You are in danger of your whole career being lost and forgotten because of me, because of the Ministry and because of that damned reporter! I have already made my decision. I will not let you suffer because of me."

He stood up and growled, "What are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow, the Daily Prophet will no longer read about us. All of those rumors being spread will stop. Tomorrow is the day I announce my engagement to Ron to the wizarding world." Hermione stared up at him, her eyes were watering but she could not cry about this. She was protecting her Potions Master just as he always protected her.

He backed up slightly and frowned, "Why?"

"The Ministry will no longer be calling you back for your court date once they hear about my engagement. Everything will be silenced and you will not have lost your dignity over a vicious lie." She sadly explained.

Snape looked up from his gaze at the snow to meet her caramel eyes, "Was it a lie?"

Hermione looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Do you love me?"

She backed up, not wanting to finally admit her devotion to only turn around and have to leave it all behind, "You said you wanted me to leave you alone. After tomorrow, you will no longer have to deal with me. I will leave you in peace… your heart can finally rest with Lily. I won't be bothering you anymore."

Snape sat back down, shocked, "You will not be continuing your apprenticeship?"

Hermione bit her lip and turned from him, not wanting to face the only man she had ever truly loved, "I don't think I can teach here and live a life with Ron the way he wants… with a home and a family."

He was still for quite some time so Hermione turned around, surprised that he was silent. She walked towards one of the flowers in front of her, sick of the symbolism they represented, reminding Hermione that his heart did not belong to her,

"Forgive me, Professor," she touched her wand to one of the floating lilies and they all quickly stopped glowing and fell to the ground in the snow, burning into ashes, as Hermione walked away in the starlight, away from the Potions Master with tears running down her face. Before she was out of sight, Hermione looked back to see Snape bent over once more like she found him, but this time she could see his shoulders shaking rather violently.

It was four in the morning and Hermione found herself waiting for Ron to show up in McGonagall's office. She was pacing back and forth, twisting the ring around her finger with each step. She couldn't get the image of Snape's defeated form out of her mind. Had she really made him cry or was she imagining things?

"'Mione!" Ron came through the doorway happily gathering his new fiancé in a large hug, "Love you. You know, I still don't know why we had to get up so early. Couldn't they have posted this tomorrow and have been fine?" He mumbled into her neatly pulled up hair and kissed the top of her head.

She gave a small smile, shook her head no, and started pacing again, pulling away from his embrace. Ron raised an eyebrow, "Why are you pacing? You look nervous."

Hermione growled, "Nice of you to notice."

Ron frowned at her coldness, "The bat of the dungeons really is taking a toll on you huh? Why are you so nervous, 'Mione?"

She sighed and looked at the confused boy she had grown up with, "Nothing… I just don't care for Miss Skeeter much."

Ron gave a half grin, "I know. So why are you wanting to announce this to everyone? You usually are more of the subtle type."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really Ron? Haven't you read what they are saying about Professor Snape and I? This is the only way I know how to keep those awful rumors at bay. I would have kept our engagement quiet, however… given the circumstances, it is necessary."

Ron had a look of disgust, "Those were rather awful, but I knew bloody well that the Daily Prophet had it wrong. Everyone hates Professor Snape. Why would a student fall for a slimy git like him?"

At that moment, Snape walked into the office with Rita Skeeter behind them, he eyed Ron cautiously, "Watch yourself, Mr. Weasley."

Ron gulped, "Uh… sorry Professor Snape. I didn't mean it, honestly."

"Of course you didn't," he sighed sarcastically and motioned for the reporter to file into the room with her photographer, "Miss Skeeter required an escort to the office," he explained why he was there, staring coldly at Hermione.

She just watched his retreating form with longing but quickly shook herself and glared at Rita Skeeter, "You foul woman, how does it feel to write lies?"

She shrugged, "It was quite popular wasn't it?"

Hermione started towards her but Ron quickly jumped in the way, "Whoa, Hermione, calm down."

Rita Skeeter flinched but smiled as she saw the girl being contained. Hermione spat out, "I should have exposed you for what you were when I had the chance, make no mistake, if you do not write down everything we say… completely word for word, I will see to it, as I know Minister Shacklebolt will as well, that you are locked up in Azkaban."

The reporter frowned and sat down in a chair across from the two, "Let's get this over with, now then." She composed herself, "When did the proposal occur?"

Her questions went on and on while she was writing down the answers by hand with a normal quill that Hermione had supplied for her. After all the questioning was over, the photographer set up the camera and started positioning them, "You boy, stop smiling so widely, it makes your face look unreasonably large." Ron growled at the man but did as he was told as he stood next to Hermione, holding her in his arms and they were both smiling.

Before the two left, Hermione grabbed Miss Skeeter by the hand and jerked her back, "I want this in the paper this morning. Understand?"

She nodded, annoyed at the blackmail and sauntered out of the room. Hermione sighed and turned back to Ron, "Sorry about this whole mess. Thank you for not jumping to conclusions."

Ron shook his head, "You would have done the same for me… you were always the more logical one anyway." He laughed and hugged her, "Wish I could have breakfast but…"

Hermione nodded, knowingly, "I know… you have to go to work."

He smiled, "Just owl me if you need anything… and if you change your mind about Christmas, I wouldn't hesitate to leave the family so you don't have to be alone."

She shook her head and gave him a hug, "No, you need to spend time with Charlie and the others; I can entertain myself quite easily with a good book."

"Alright 'Mione," he kissed her cheek before going down the cramped steps out of the office. Hermione was left alone until she heard a familiar voice sleepily call out,

"You are doing a very noble deed, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned around to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling with a tinge of pity, she sighed, "Oh Headmaster, why can't I be a Slytherin and be selfish? Why do I have to care so much?"

He smiled, "Because you are a Gryffindor," he started softly rhyming a familiar sonnet, "brave at heart, your daring, nerve and chivalry…"

Hermione recognized the song he was quoting, "Set Gryffindors apart… yes I know…" she sighed, frustrated.

She bit her lip and sat down in one of the chairs, "Am I doing the right thing?"

Dumbledore eyed Hermione, "For everyone else? Yes. But for yourself, I am not so sure."

Hermione watched the Headmaster tilt his head, "You have a pure heart, Miss Granger… but when is it time to start worrying about yourself instead of others? What do you want?"

She was unable to answer when Professor McGonagall entered, "How did it go, Miss Granger? Is everything sorted?"

Nodding, Hermione looked at her hands, "Yes…"

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be celebrating your engagement?" McGonagall asked as she sat at her desk.

"G'day Ma'am," Hermione ignored her question and bowed slightly before leaving the room in a hurry.

Hermione left for breakfast, hastily plowing through the corridors, wanting to scream. She was throwing her life away… but if it was for the man she loved… she would do anything. It was just quite infuriating and she found herself envying the students sitting at the Slytherin table as she walked in, _Why couldn't I have been sorted into their house?_ Then she wouldn't have had to care… wouldn't have had to do the right thing. She quickly scarped down her meal in frustration and swiftly made her way out of the hall, deciding to go to the Quidditch pitch so she could reasonably hit something.

Before she was able to exit through the doors, she ran into someone… someone with a very familiar scent and warmth, "Professor Snape!" Hermione called out, shocked.

Snape hissed, returning to his old self again, "Perhaps you should look in front of you instead of the ground, then maybe you would actually be able to see someone before running into them. I am astounded that you have not hit a wall yet."

Hermione sighed, not in the mood at all to deal with his sarcasm, "I apologize—" she was interrupted by loud whistles and hollering coming from the Slytherin table. They both turned to the students howling and whooping and saw them pointing to something above them.

"Oh God, please," Hermione whispered to herself, asking more for strength and not out of disgust, allowing Snape to hear.

He glared down at her while wolf whistles were still being thrown their way. Hermione looked up at him, was he actually waiting for her to do something? Make the first move?

"Professor, I think it is inappropriate to engage in such an act, seeing how the circumstances stand at the moment." She lightly pushed him away with her quick pace to escape from the growing mistletoe above their heads.

He turned back to the Great Hall and entered, "Ten points from Slytherin," he called out before sitting down at the almost empty Head table, save for Professor Sprout, and began to dish food onto his plate.

He was finally content. No longer did he have a young witch trailing after him, defying him, challenging him, and most of all… seducing him. He was free to live his life just as he had since he began teaching those sixteen long years ago. Snape was finally able to live with his lost love, Lily, in his heart without anymore disruption from a certain girl trying to snatch it away for her own. But had she already done so? Why was he still thinking about her when she finally gave him his one wish… for her to leave him in peace? There was no peace in his heart and mind now that she was finally gone.

He should have been relieved from her constant turmoil that she would set aflame in his soul, but it was only increased by her choice to depart. Would she stay for the Christmas party? Would she start packing her things away this morning? What was she doing at that very moment? Was her mind filled with thoughts of him? Or was she finally content with Ron Weasley? So many questions kept turning in his mind. How did she capture his heart so easily? How did she make him so weak and vulnerable to her every time he was in her presence? Cho Chang walked in the Great Hall and sat in her seat, a few chairs away from him and he found himself not being able to tear his gaze from the young witch. The Christmas party was that night and he had recalled Cho mentioning that they had been shopping for dresses… was she still going to go? He had to know… he had to do something before Hermione slipped through his grasp.

Snape stood up and walked over to her, quietly. Once she saw him by her side, she nervously started trembling, she was always terrified of him, he recalled. He shook it off and cleared his throat, "Miss Chang do you know if Miss Granger is attending the party tonight?"

Cho had a hard time even answering, especially after what had happened the day before, getting caught by him. She blushed, embarrassed, "Um… as far as I know, yes."

He raised an eyebrow and bent down to her level, figuring his height was a little too ominous for the Ravenclaw girl, "Is Mr. Weasley attending?"

She blushed even further, remembering that he knew of Hermione's affection towards him. _Why does he want to know? Is he going to ask her to go with him?_ She thought and her eyes widened and her face turned another deep shade of red, "Um, no. I don't even think he knows about the party, really."

He sighed, relieved, but looked up at Cho with his usual unreadable demeanor… his very manipulative personality, "I am in need of a favor, Miss Chang, if you would so oblige me."

Her eyes widened even more, and he almost wanted to laugh because she had failed to breathe since he walked over to her. She shook her head vigorously, "Yes, anything." She whispered, fearfully.

Hermione had lost count of how many times she had blown up the school's bludger and had cast a charm to return it to its normal state, only to blow it up again out of anger. She had kicked it, screamed at it, thrown it, hit it, burst it into flames, and like before… she had blown it up again.

Her mind kept returning to Snape… she couldn't get the blasted man's face out of her head. She couldn't forget his ragged breathing from the day before in the alley and how his heart raced for her. She couldn't forget how his smell was so intoxicating and how is rough, cold skin of his face felt against her palm for he had not properly shaved that day. She could not forget the way his eyes bore into her own… searching for an answer to a question that they did not know how to ask. He was so beautiful to her… the way his voice melted any fears away but instilled terror at the same time… the way his stride was prideful but elegant… and the way his touch was scolding but seductive. She had never met such a man that caused her to tremble and lose herself with just one look.

She blasted the bludger another time as it flew near her, "Expulso!" she cried out as a large bang followed a waterfall of ashes to fall in front of her. Hermione collapsed into the snow covered field and wept. Why must she have to torture herself in the name of others? Why couldn't she love the man she wanted without getting reprimanded and threatened? Why did her love mean the end of his career? She wanted to throw her ring into the lake and never see it again, she wanted to place the cruciatus curse on Rita Skeeter and watch her wither in agony and she wanted to kiss Severus Snape so badly… Hermione was willing to do anything.

**Please REVIEW!**


	25. For One Night

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews… this chapter and the next are kind of a pair… since these are one of the most important chapters in the story. Thank you for understanding and not wanting to murder me! Hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione whispered, sneaking into the office, making sure it was empty. She had been scolded too many times by Professor McGonagall for talking to paintings and not asking permission to enter the room.

"Miss Granger?" he called, finally able to spot her climbing up the stairs.

She looked around her, seeing that no one was there, and sighed in relief as she positioned herself in one of the arm chairs to look up at the painting. She was silent for quite awhile before she spoke up in a broken voice, "I don't know what to do…" she trembled, "How can I live a lie?"

He cleared his throat, "You know, I believe Severus asked me the very same thing when he was your age."

"What?" Hermione asked, curling her legs up to her chest, comfortably.

"The day I asked him to be a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, he asked me the same question."

She sighed and put her head on her knees, "He is so strong… I don't think I can do this. How did he do this? His whole life was a charade… no one could know his true feelings… how did he do it, Professor?" she buried her face in her knees, her voice was quivering.

"Do you love him?" Dumbledore asked, softly.

Hermione's head shot up, tears were already streaming down her face, "Yes."

He sighed, "That was the one thing that kept him alive and true… his love for another. And I suspect, knowing your heart and character, you will be able to do the same."

"But…"

He glanced down at her sympathetically, "Miss Granger… our choices are never easy."

She nodded and sniffed, "The war is over! Why can't everything go back to normal? Why must the misery carry on?"

He tilted his head, "You act as if you are being forced into this, and I must point out to you that that notion is a very false one. Did Severus ever blame you for the article? Did he ever blame you for the hearing and court date he has been requested to attend? Did he ever tell you to marry Mr. Weasley so his reputation would stay intact?"

Hermione looked up at the painting through glazed eyes, "No… but…"

"I wonder… how do you think he feels about you doing this… and leaving him?" he questioned her in his wise words.

She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about how to respond, "He told me to leave him alone… he doesn't love me Professor… he doesn't share the same feelings that I do for him."

"Why do you think he did this? Why did he separate himself from you after you returned from the forest? Severus is not to be mistaken for a fool." Dumbledore laced his fingers together, gracefully.

Fidgeting, Hermione sighed and tore her gaze from the painting, staring at the wood grain in the desk before her, "He told you about what happened?"

"Everything, Miss Granger."

Hermione paused, contemplating what had happened that night, "I didn't understand why he didn't want me around anymore after what had happened between us and the way he had treated me that night. I was so hurt that I turned to Ron for comfort… and now look at the situation we are in! Everything is my fault!"

He shook his head and sighed, "He didn't want anything coming between your apprenticeship. You are the elected Potions Mistress and it is his duty to teach you… He did not want anything to ruin your career… and a relationship with him, if leaked to the public, would be a scandal. Even if you are an adult."

"He didn't want anything to hurt me and my future?" Hermione was stunned. How did she misjudge him every time? She sighed, "I told him last night that I didn't want to continue my learning with him."

Dumbledore nodded, solemnly, "I must say… that was a very irrational choice on your part."

"How?" Hermione stood up and started to pace, "How could I study under him, the man I love… knowing that I cannot have him when I belong to another?"

"Like I mentioned before," he cleared his throat, "You always have a choice."

She groaned, "So I either save Snape's reputation, job, and merit, not to mention the school's credibility along with my own… or… I profess my love, ruin his life, get us both sacked, and spoil Hogwarts' standing?" she then spat out, angrily, "That's not much of a choice to me."

"I wouldn't think of it like that, Miss Granger. It is not your responsibility to worry about what everyone else will think… it's a matter of choosing between a life full of misery and a life full of love."

"You make it sound so simple and it's not!" Hermione exclaimed, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.

"If," Dumbledore started, eyeing Hermione, "Severus loved you back… the way you love him…"

Hermione stopped pacing and watched the painting speak slowly, "Would your choice still be the same as it stands now?"

She sat down with defeat, "If only that were true…"

He gave her a small smile, "There is still time, Miss Granger. I believe you have a party to attend in a few hours."

She scoffed, "The party will only torture me more. I am not going if I have to put up a pretense that I am Ron's new fiancé. How will that help Professor Snape to fall in love with me? He hardly even likes me… he proved to me last night that Lily Potter is still the owner of his heart." She spat out, remembering all the floating lilies around her.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." He offered before Professor McGonagall entered with Cho trailing behind her.

The elder witch sighed in frustration, "I am not sure how many times it has been now, but sneaking into my office without permission is not allowed, Miss Granger." She gave her a stern look before sighing pitifully, "On a happier note, Miss Chang has been looking for you all morning." She motioned towards the girl beside her.

McGonagall took her seat at her desk, "You both are excused, and Miss Granger, if I catch you in my office again, there will be consequences."

Cho gave Hermione a small smile before taking her hand and leading her down the stairs and out of the room, "Sorry, she is just stressed out… Peeves is destroying all the decorations for the staff party that the house elves have been working on all night."

Hermione tried to smile, but it came out more as a half grin, "Where is the party going to be anyways? It's not going to be something huge, is it? There aren't enough people attending for it to be held in the Great Hall."

She rubbed her friend's arm, "No it will be held in the Entrance Hall… there are actually quite a few people coming, according to the guest list… even some members of the Order of the Phoenix are coming… the Minister of Magic will be attending as well." She smiled.

She was surprised, "I thought it was strictly staff…"

"So did I," Cho shrugged, "But the more the merrier! Oliver is arriving early and his parents will be attending as well."

Hermione smiled at this, "I bet you're excited. Oliver sounds a little more serious than just a party date, to me… especially if his parents are coming."

Cho blushed, "Well… we have been writing each other for some time, he has been on the tour with the Puddlemere United Quidditch team… now that he finally has a break, he wanted to visit,"

"That's so wonderful, Cho! You will love him, Oliver is a wonderful man… he has a good heart." Hermione told her, truly happy for the Ravenclaw girl.

"Enough talk! We need to be getting ready!" Cho clapped her hands.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not going to the party, anymore, Cho."

Her eyes widened, she promised Professor Snape she would make sure Hermione attended, "Hermione you have to go! What is stopping you?"

"Well, I'm engaged… there will be nothing for me to entertain… it would be rather inappropriate for me to dance with anyone but my fiancé… and the only one I would want to dance with basically wants nothing to do with me." She breathed out in a hurry.

Cho frowned, "Hermione… will you at least help me get ready? You always look so beautiful when you do your hair and makeup… I can always tell when you do it by hand… magic just doesn't do justice when it comes to glamour."

She sighed but then nodded, wanting to help her friend out, "Alright, I will help you."

She squealed in delight and drug Hermione to her own room in the teacher's quarters. Cho led her up the stairs from the common room which held many more doors than the sparse hallway that Hermione and Snape shared. There were windows lighting up the corridor which was a complete contradictory to the one below which was lit by torches and smelled of lighter fluid. Cho opened a door on the left that was several rooms down from the staircase.

"Welcome to my happy abode," She grinned and Hermione walked in, shocked. She had definitely been busy decorating… the whole room was blue and white with large windows from the ceiling to the floor encompassing one whole wall.

"This is beautiful Cho… I feel bad about my living quarters… I really haven't done anything to them." Hermione sighed… still gawking at the beautiful taste in furnishings.

She giggled and led her to the bedroom which held a large full length mirror and a massive bathroom, much larger than Hermione's. Cho's dress was hanging on the door to the closet, next to the vanity. She seated herself in front of the large boudoir, "Alright… you can work your magic now," she smiled as she flicked her wand and muggle hair supplies covered the countertop.

Hermione laughed as she grabbed a brush and brushed out the girl's straight black hair, "So do you care how I style it?"

"I would love it to be pinned up." She grinned in pleasure.

She went to work and Cho started up another conversation, asking Hermione a multitude of questions about Oliver Wood. The almost-interview went on for about an hour before Cho relented and changed the topic, "So…"

Hermione glanced at the girl through the mirror, "What?" she mumbled with clips in her mouth.

Cho frowned, "You aren't really leaving Hogwarts, are you? Now that you announced your engagement… you won't have to worry about Snape losing his job… you can stay here with me!"

She shook her head, "If it were only that simple," she took the clips out of her mouth to talk clearly, "I couldn't handle being married to Ron and working with Professor Snape at the same time. It's not fair to my heart. I need to pick one or the other."

"But… Hermione…"

"Besides," she smiled half heartedly, "Ron wants to buy a house to raise a family in and if I kept teaching, I would have to live at Hogwarts."

Cho sighed, "What about Professor Snape? You love him Hermione! You should do what your heart tells you, not what's best for everyone else."

Hermione looked up at Cho, "There is no point if there is no reciprocation in feelings. Snape does not share my affections and he shouldn't be forced out of his career and be made a fool because his apprentice is in love with him."

She bowed her head, "I'm so sorry," her eyes glanced up through the mirror to look at Hermione, "You shouldn't have to go through with this…"

"Oh hush," Hermione playfully slapped her friend on the back while pinning a curl of hair, her eyes were watering, "I can't afford to place everyone's reputation on the line with my hopes that he may someday come to love me. It's not realistic… it's not practical."

Cho let a tear slip down her face and grabbed Hermione's hand that rested on her shoulder, "Hermione… When is love ever practical?"

She remained silent as she continued to work on Cho's hair. Hermione was on the verge of tears but mentally had to force herself to not let her think about her problems. She tried to imagine what a wonderful time her friend would have at the party… all the holiday punch that would be spilled, all the dancing, all the mishaps under the mistletoe, all the guests laughing…

"Hermione," Cho stated, breaking her thoughts, Hermione looked up through the mirror to see the girl's serious face, "I promised someone that you would be coming to the party tonight. Are you going to make a liar out of me?"

She looked confused, "Who did you promise? McGonagall? Oliver? They won't miss me… I promise." Hermione went back to working on the silky tendrils, listening to Cho's next statement.

"Are you going to make a liar out of me?" she repeated, sternly, "I have never been accused of being a liar and I will not start tonight. Hermione Granger, you are coming with me to this party, so help me Dumbledore."

Hermione laughed, "Dumbledore? Very convincing Cho."

The seated girl laughed as well but then turned solemn, "Hermione, I am serious. I refuse to go unless you are coming with me."

She looked horrified, "I am not going to let you slip up on a chance to have a wonderful relationship with Oliver and meet his parents! You are going to the party, tonight, Cho."

Cho smiled, "I guess you will have to come with me then,"

Hermione sighed and raised an eyebrow at her new friend, "Alright… but you will have to help me get ready then."

A loud squeal echoed through the bathroom and Cho bounced up and down in her seat before Hermione scolded her that she was going to ruin all of her hard work. She settled down and let Hermione finish before inspecting herself with delight,

"Oh this is absolutely gorgeous, you are brilliant!" she wrapped her friend in a hug before pushing Hermione down in her seat.

"Now…" Cho started, "Before we can decide about your hair, what does your dress look like?"

Hermione smiled at her friend… if she was going to go to the party, she would wear something conservative, she couldn't be seen in the scantily clad dress she had bought at the store that she saw Snape gawking at… that would be inappropriate now, "It's coral colored and reaches my calves… it's an A-line dress with a halter but my robes are similar to yours, resting on the shoulders… but they are crème."

"Sounds dreamy!" Cho smiled, seductively, "I think a beautiful braided bun would be excellent… maybe with a few loose curls? What do you think?"

Hermione didn't care, it didn't matter anymore, "I trust your judgment."

Cho did not miss the frown that Hermione had briefly displayed, "Hermione…"

She looked up, "I'm fine, really. You're the one dragging me to this anyways so I don't mind whatever you do," she gave a small chuckle.

Cho began brushing through Hermione's thick locks, "Are you sure that Snape doesn't have any feelings for you?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up to see Cho's, "Not the feelings I have."

She gave a smile and squeezed Hermione's shoulders comfortingly; she knelt down and whispered to Hermione, looking at her friend through the mirror, "Who's to say you can't convince him tonight?"

With her eyes widening, Hermione was shocked that Cho was trying to convince her to go for Snape and leave Ron, "I couldn't possibly… he would never…" she talked in fragments, stunned, "It would be inappropriate for me to seclude myself with him to even talk about something so personal. Every time I do bring it up, he becomes furious… I can't, I won't!"

Cho shrugged, still kneeling next to her, "Hermione, listen to me… take advice from someone who lost their chance to claim their affections for the one they loved," she was referring to Cedric Diggory, "Take a chance… this may be your last night to tell him how you really feel."

Tears started to pour down Hermione's cheeks and she brought her friend into a tight hug. Cho couldn't keep her composure anymore and the two girls wept together.

Snape paced in McGonagall's office, he had just received a letter from the Ministry and he was too nervous to open it up, "Minerva…"

"Severus, calm down," she soothed him as she ripped the envelope with her letter opener. She pulled out the paper inside and went to open when Snape snatched it out of her grasp.

He opened it up, his hands shaking, nervously and read the contents with McGonagall watching his features, he read aloud,

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_You are hereby dismissed by the Department of Occupations within the Ministry of Magic of all offenses accused of with one Miss Hermione Jean Granger and have therefore been released of the disciplinary trial scheduled to be held on the third day of January at eleven o'clock in the morning. With best regards,_

_ Beatrice Maddox_

_ Improper Wizarding Associations _

_ and_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_ Minister of Magic_

Snape looked up at the Headmistress who was wearing a large grin on her face, "Oh Severus, this is wonderful news!"

He looked back down at the letter in shock, "She did this for me."

McGonagall looked confused, "Who?"

"I am such a fool." Snape turned on his heel and stormed out of the office, leaving the Head Teacher looking rather stunned, she turned to the painting of Dumbledore,

"Albus… what is he talking about?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I think he has just realized that he is in love."

She stood up abruptly, "With who?"

Snape stormed through the hallways, looking for any students with a certain paper on their person. He scanned through the corridors before wanting to break down the Great Hall doors, trying to get inside. The students sitting down at the tables all looked shocked as he found his target, a seventh year Gryffindor girl. He ripped the Daily Prophet from her hands and held it up close to his face, searching the pages for the article he was looking for. The article showing Ron and Hermione in each other's arms with the title, _False Rumors: Granger Engaged!_

He quickly retreated to his office and slammed the paper down on his desk, maniacally reading the editorial searching for one word that would have put to rest all of his fears… one word that would let him live the rest of his life in peace… the one word that would stop him from doing something quite irrational…

Hermione and Cho had finally gotten ready and just needed to put on their outfits for the night. They had Figgy retrieve Hermione's dress from her own quarters and had it brought up for her to change into, in the Ravenclaw girl's room. Hermione had just finished slipping into her robes when she turned around to find Cho examining herself in the full length mirror… looking more breathtaking that she even knew possible.

"Oh… you look gorgeous!" Hermione breathed out, stepping closer to examine her new friend, fully.

The slate blue silk revealed every curve on her body and reminded Hermione vaguely of the Beauxbatons' girls silk uniform except the dress fell to the floor, past her feet, in a soft puddle because of the short train and a cowl neck halter drooped dangerously low, revealing more cleavage than Hermione remembered at the dress shop. She collected the charcoal grey cloak for Cho and fixed the silver clasp before adjusting the stylish hood in the back that hung down towards her waist. She smoothed out any creases in the diamond pattern stitched material before stepping back and admiring her handiwork.

"Perfect," she sighed, happy.

Cho glanced in the mirror again, "Do you think Oliver will like it?"

Hermione shook her head, "He will love it."

She gave a small squeal and noticed that Hermione was completely dressed, "Look at you!"

Hermione glanced down, knowing she was not nearly as eye-catching and breathtaking as Cho, "It will have to do."

She frowned, "The color does wonders for your skin tone… Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, "Yeah?"

"You don't look very happy with the dress… I have some extra dresses you can try on." Cho walked towards the closet before Hermione caught her,

"If I was that concerned about what I would be wearing, I would have bought something at the shop with you, yesterday." She smiled, trying to convince Cho that she was fine when on the inside, she felt nauseous… she was absolutely terrified at what Snape would think when he saw her.

"Alright well…" She sighed and looked at herself one more time in the mirror, "Oliver said he would be meeting me in front of the painting outside the common room, I probably should get going." She walked towards the door before stopping and turning, "Hermione?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Yes?"

"Promise me you will come tonight?"

She nodded, "I promise."

Satisfied with his new dress robes and coat, Snape strutted out of his quarters and into the common room to find Cho walking down the spiral staircase to the main floor, he bowed to her politely, "Miss Chang,"

Cho blushed fiercely, she walked up to the Potions Master shyly, "She is coming tonight, for sure, Sir. She should be coming down, any minute." She whispered before taking her leave out of the opening through the painting.

He started pacing while his robes billowed out behind him… he would wait for her. He would escort her to the party. He glanced at the clock which read five thirty. The party had already begun and dinner started at six. He wondered if Hermione had been humoring the poor girl and had really chosen not to show. After more pacing for the next half hour, he glanced around him, all the teachers had exited the common room and had made their way down to the Entrance Hall by that time and it was only five minutes until the Christmas meal started. Once the clock chimed six times, he decided, with much regret, that she would not come. He too, exited the common room and made his way to the Christmas Party.

Hermione had walked towards the stairs that led to the common room when she had glanced down and saw, of all people, Snape practically guarding the staircase. Was he waiting for her? _Oh God no… please…_ She retreated back to Cho's room and waited for him to leave. She had checked several times to find him still pacing and waiting and Hermione had thought he would never leave until the fourth time she scanned the common room to find him departing as the clock chimed six o'clock. Once the painting closed the entrance way, Hermione bolted down the stairs and to her own room in the dungeons. She ran to her bathroom to stare at herself in the mirror.

"I look like a little school girl…" she said out loud to her reflection. She sighed in frustration and threw her crème robe off and unzipped her dress rather violently. She walked back to the mirror to inspect herself…

She cried out in disappointment, she hardly looked like a woman at all. Cho would be the center of attention that night and she would be the cute little know-it-all that she always seemed to live up to. Hermione quickly took out the pins in her hair and walked to her bed and collapsed, trying to wipe off her makeup with her arm, she wouldn't go to the party. She couldn't… she laid there for a few minutes before glancing at herself for the last time in the small mirror hanging in her room… she was shocked at what she saw

She ran to her bathroom to see herself fully, her long hair laid down her back and front in loose but very full waves… almost messy… like she had just finished snogging someone, and her hair still held the volume from the teasing Cho did for the up-do. Her makeup was smudged… giving her once pale pink eyes a smoky shade from the smeared eyeliner… her once pink cheeks and lips were wiped away to reveal a nude hue. Hermione could not believe her reflection… if all it took was messing up her hair and wiping at her makeup to look as seductive as she did then… she decided she might have to try it more often.

Whipping out her makeup, she made small touch ups before examining herself once more… should she dare go? If Snape was really waiting for her to be her escort to the party… than perhaps… she could wear the dress that would match his own attire.

Maybe… for just one night… Professor Snape could be hers.

**Please Review!**


	26. Cinderella

**HEY GUYS! Sorry the update is later than normal! I actually had to go to work today. Imagine that. Lol. I know you guys hate cliffhangers so I am going to apologize in advance and remind you in the kind way that I know how… that tomorrow there will be another update. I hear all you guys telling me how this story gets you through your day and I am honored to have that much effect in your life! Thank you for reviewing and thank you for caring! HAPPY 400 REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

**Oh and by the way… please REVIEW!**

Snape came to the top of the landing in the Entrance Hall and walked down the steps to join all of the other guests. There were two extremely large Christmas trees on either side of the staircase that extended to the vaulted ceilings. Garlands and ribbons, along with draperies and tinsel were scattered around the room, decorating the space in grandeur, just as it always was every year. In the middle of the room was a long table, similar to one of the house tables in the Great Hall. It was set for fifty and dinner had not yet been served. Everyone was still making conversation while the ghosts of Hogwarts were singing Christmas hymns and carols.

"Severus!" Horace Slughorn happily welcomed him into his conversation with Madame Maxime and Aberforth Dumbledore, "Severus was one of my very best students… always had a knack for Potions…"

Snape looked around, scanning for Hermione… in case for some reason, he missed her or she had gone another way through the dungeons…

"…but Lily Potter was my best student… always the little cunning spitfire…" Snape walked away from the three and made his rounds through the hall, searching for his apprentice. He spotted Cho and Oliver Wood having a placid conversation with his parents and decided not to interrupt their evening with more enquiries of Hermione's whereabouts.

"Severus!" McGonagall called to him, there was something different about her, she knew something… he walked towards her with his infamous smirk and she pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "We need to talk."

His heart sank, "Now?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Tomorrow morning, my office. I will let you have the night… but…" she looked at him in concern, "We need to discuss Miss Granger's future."

He nodded, solemnly, and left her side. Snape walked towards a corner of the room and just watched as everyone was so cheerful and happy… and there he was, just waiting for the morning to come to take another piece of his heart. He was getting too old for love. Why couldn't he just have died from Nagini's attack? Hermione would have never grown her affection for him… and he would have never had to learn to love… again.

Hermione checked herself in her mirror after slipping on the dress she had bought earlier. She never knew she could look the way she did. She gulped before exiting her room and slowly… very slowly… made her way out of the painting entrance and down the corridor to the party. Hermione could not believe how nervous she was. Would Snape like the way she was dressed? Would he talk to her? Would he dance with her in his arms all night? She heard music streaming down the hallway as well as laughter and happy chatter. Once she caught sight of the grand staircase, she froze. She had forgotten that she had to walk _all_ the way down to get to the party… alone. She shouldn't have been in the dress she was in… it called too much attention… she had never worn anything so… seductive.

Snape leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, why was his life destined to end in misery? He quickly opened them once more when all music and laughter stopped, _they must be starting dinner, _he thought. He looked around to see everyone staring… staring at the figure coming down the staircase.

Hermione…

He stood up straight and watched the most stunning witch he had ever seen gracefully waltz down the stairs in a black dress that had instantly turned her from a schoolgirl to a woman in one swift blow. The dress had thick straps that connected to the ribbon tied underneath her bust… creating an empire waistline while the small bodice was made up of black lace in a sweet heart top. The length of the dress was sprawled out around her, trailing down the stairs behind her in a sheer black, crinkled fabric, almost translucent material. One could see her silhouetted body and nude legs through the fabric. She was stunning and everyone watched her float down the staircase with wonder. There were a few gasps and sighs in the crowd but Snape ignored them as he saw Hermione's eyes wandering through the guests, searching for someone… he knew she was searching for him.

He took a few steps towards her and as soon as he did, all eyes turned to him… he ignored them and walked up to his apprentice and bowed slightly to her, trying to keep his cool and offered her his arm with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione just stared up at him, mesmerized, when a clinking of a goblet turned the crowd's attention to Professor McGonagall,

"Dinner is served!" she announced happily and, just like on the first day of term, food appeared on the table magically and everyone bustled over to find a seat.

"Hermione…" she heard a smooth voice call to her, she looked around to find a familiar centaur walking towards her.

"Firenze!" she smiled brightly.

He examined her thoroughly and bowed to her, "You look absolutely beautiful, my dear. The most stunning witch I have ever laid my eyes on." He kissed her hand and saw the ring, he frowned somewhat but politely remained indifferent, "Congratulations on your engagement to Mr. Weasley."

Hermione had never been given the title… _beautiful_. She always seemed to be stuck with _cute_ or _adorable_. Snape pulled out a chair for her and sat next to her once she, herself, was seated. Hermione blushed… did she really look that amazing? Snape had not said a word to her about her appearance… not that she was really expecting him to, he was used to insults, never compliments. It must have been somewhat awkward for him to be escorting his student… the insufferable know-it-all. He actually had not spoken one word to her yet. He looked extremely nervous and she had never seen him appear so anxious before in all her years of knowing the man.

"Is it true, Miss Granger?" she heard her name and turned away from Snape to look for the voice that called her.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked Wilkie Twycross, the official Apparition instructor for the Ministry and school.

"Your engagement to Ronald Weasley?" he supplied, his usual colorless face grew a tinge of red.

Hermione sighed, realizing that she would probably be the talk of the evening, "Oh… yes, it is."

There were contented sighs and congratulations and Kingsley spoke up next, "I propose a toast to Miss Hermione Granger, for good luck and well wishes in her upcoming marriage this following year!" he smiled and tipped his goblet towards her. She quickly picked up her own and toasted with the others… not missing the one glass not raised… Snape's.

_Do I dare hope? _ She thought as she set her glass back down. Hermione gave him a small smile to which she could not get a return response from. She wondered what was going through his head at that moment… Hermione slipped her hand under the table and found Snape's and she squeezed it softly in comfort, finally receiving a surprised look from the Professor. As she went to let go, she felt her hand tightly grasped within his and she blushed when she felt his fingers lace with her own. He was touching her! Hermione's heart started racing and she could hardly even think about food… all she could reflect on was the man sitting next to her…

Trying to not look so obviously embarrassed and shy about the hidden touch of affection underneath the table, Hermione looked around her to see everyone who had attended. Aberforth Dumbledore was there with Professor McGonagall; Hermione was shocked and wondered if anything was going on between the two… she followed the heads down the row to see two large guests; Hagrid and Olympe Maxime. So she had decided to come for him; Hermione was happy for the two as she watched them exchange shy, flirtatious glances at each other.

Of course, all of the Hogwarts staff was there: Professor Flitwick sat in between Madame Pomfrey and Professor Vector. There was an unfamiliar looking man next to the Arithmancy teacher and Hermione had to assume that he probably was Septima Vector's date for the evening. Hermione had to smile when she saw Professor Trelawney and Firenze in a light argument… most likely about Divination. She leaned forward to see the other teachers lined up next to her and saw Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Professor Grubbly-Plank, the substitute for Care of Magical Creatures, chatting happily. Madame Hooch and Professor Sprout, along with Emmaline Vance and Dedalus Diggle, Hermione recognized the pair from the Order, in a deep discussion with the Minister of Magic, Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

"I hope you are looking sharp, Severus. That was a nasty rumor in the Daily Prophet the other day…" Professor Slughorn addressed the Potions Master with an awkward smile and raised eyebrow, his well-known expression.

Hermione watched as Professor Snape swallowed a drink of wine before nodding and answering, "Quite the story…" he mumbled, loosening his grip on Hermione but she squeezed his hand back, not letting him go.

He quickly glanced down at Hermione on his right with a raised eyebrow but turned his gaze back to the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, "How did your Christmas party with your students turn out? I pray no more students have tried to crash the event." He referred lightly to Draco who had snuck in and had gotten caught by Filch a few years back.

Slughorn laughed, wholeheartedly, "No…no… everything went quite well, actually."

"Professor?" Hermione spoke up, addressing Slughorn.

He smiled at her, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I recently heard that you used to be the Head of Slytherin when you taught Professor Snape… I had no idea… you seem so sweet and so… not like a Slytherin." She laughed.

"Oh take care love, not all Slytherins are bad." He smiled and took a large swig of his wine.

Snape looked over at her and furrowed his brows, silently rolling his eyes before Hermione continued, "Yes I know, but your disposition is so fun and considerate of the students…"

Slughorn broke out laughing a little louder, getting a little tipsy from the alcohol, "My dear girl, are you trying to send a message to our dear Professor Snape?"

Hermione blushed as Snape glared at her, "So is that what you really think of me, Miss Granger?"

She looked up apologetically, "No, sir… I didn't mean to suggest anything… I was just truly surprised to hear that Professor Slughorn was really a Slytherin!" she bit her lip and brought his hand to her lap where she gently held it in both of her own.

He raised an eyebrow before changing the topic, "What are you currently teaching in your classes, Horace?"

Hermione was quite embarrassed but was relieved to find that he wasn't upset with her for her mixed up words… and he was still holding her hand. She looked down in her lap to see that her two hands were tiny compared to his large one. His long fingers were elegantly snaked through hers and she admired and tried to etch the memory into her mind of their hands being held together.

"Are you staying for your apprenticeship, Hermione?" Aberforth called to her, quieting down most of the guests at the table. Snape instantly turned to her; interested in her response… they had never discussed it yet.

"Well… I don't think so…" Hermione bowed her head, her cheeks turning red.

She turned her gaze quickly to see Snape appearing as if he had received the Dementor's Kiss. He was more pale than usual and he looked like the life had been sucked out of him. His hand went limp and he turned away from her, trying to pull it out of her grasp. Hermione wouldn't let him go. She heard disappointed moans at the table from all the staff; Hermione had always been all of the teacher's favorites, and McGonagall tried to quiet them down,

"It is Miss Granger's choice… she is going to live a happy life with her new fiancé, we should be happy for her." She was slightly frowning towards everyone.

Hagrid looked distraught, "I can't let ye! Yer one o' us now, 'Ermione!" Hagrid stood up, bumping the table away from him with his gut.

Hermione bowed her head down guiltily as she heard other teachers agreeing with him, "Miss Granger, you can't really be thinking about leaving… Severus speaks so highly of you and how quickly you are learning-" Professor Babbling pouted, she taught one of Hermione's favorite subject: Ancient Runes.

More complaints were heard from around the table, "Doesn't Ron know how much you love it here?" Oliver asked, even he was concerned for her.

Hermione looked up and smiled sadly, but before she could say anything, she heard Professor Snape's deep voice over the crowd, sounding quite annoyed, "Whatever Miss Granger decides, it is her decision."

She looked over at him; he still had his unreadable expression plastered on his face. McGonagall stood up, "Severus is right. We need to support her, not make her feel guilty. Hogwarts is no place for raising a family and Miss Granger is making the right decision with the future she wants to lead. Why can't we give her a warm Christmas?"

Hagrid was still standing up, "It's not right… It's not right that she 'as ter leave cause o' her engagement," he looked over to Hermione with a sad frown, "Can't ye finish out the year at least?"

She bowed her head and felt a sympathetic hand rubbing her back. Hermione darted up to see who it was sitting next to her and found the mother of Oliver, Mrs. Wood, smiling compassionately down at her, "Don't worry love, you decide what will make you happy. Don't let us influence you."

After quite a long period of silence at the table, music started to play from levitating instruments which broke the ice and Hermione was extremely relieved to hear conversations starting again. Some of the ghosts were wandering around and Hermione saw Nearly Headless Nick floating straight towards her,

"You're looking quite debonair this evening, Miss Granger. I would ask you to dance but seeing my condition as it is…" he motioned towards his translucent body, "It would seem I am unable to fulfill my request at the present time."

"Well I am flattered just the same, Sir Nicholas." Hermione smiled at him, glad to not be discussing her future.

"And who is your lucky date tonight?" he asked, hands folded while walking through the dining table.

Hermione went pale but Snape came to the rescue, "Seeing as Mr. Weasley was unable to attend, I offered to escort her for the night."

"Well, well, well…" Hermione heard another voice behind her, it was the Bloody Baron, "Don't you two make a smart match." He howled in laughter.

Hermione blushed and came to her teacher's defence, "He was kind enough to extend the invitation."

Snape rolled his eyes before swatting at the Baron's ghostly form to get away which made the ghost extremely offended, "Well I never!" he pouted and floated away.

Nearly Headless Nick laughed, "Oh don't worry about him, Severus," he bent down to whisper to them, "He is just bitter that Helena Ravenclaw wouldn't come to the party with him."

She knew he was referring the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw house Ghost, "Well… given the circumstances…" she mused.

Slughorn chuckled, "How many years has he been asking her now?"

"Hmm…" the Gryffindor Ghost thought about it, "I would say around a thousand, poor fellow."

Snape growled, "You think he would learn to take a hint."

Hermione started laughing at the small joke and took a bite out of her small slice of ham, "So, Professor Slughorn," she addressed the man sitting opposite her,

"Oh please Miss Granger, its Horace." He waved his hand at her, "We have been friends long enough to direct each other as equals."

She smiled, "_Horace_," the name sounded so foreign on her tongue, "How was Professor Snape when he was in school? Was he still as grumpy as he is now?"

Laughing, Slughorn took a bite from his plate, "Well I daresay he wasn't the happiest fellow."

"'Ermione?" she heard Hagrid behind her and turned, slightly, not wanting to break the contact between her and Snape,

"Yes?"

He held out his hand, "May I 'ave the firs' dance?"

She instantly felt Snape's hand retreat from her own, "Oh…" she turned back to her Potion's Master frowning but pushed herself out of her chair, "Of course," she said as she let Hagrid lead her out to the dance floor.

Snape watched her glide out onto the very limited floor space, joining Aberforth and McGonagall as well as Oliver Wood's parents. He was quite amused at the size difference between Hermione and the large man and was interested to see how they would work out the dance. Hagrid awkwardly placed his hand on Hermione's upper back, having to literally bend over to reach her and grabbed her free hand to lead her through the music. It was very humorous and he could honestly say he was close to actually laughing but held his composure as Slughorn commented,

"How sweet… Miss Granger is quite the witch, is she not, Severus?"

Snape turned back to the old wizard happily watching the odd pair waddle around, "She is too kind for her own good." He mumbled out.

Filius Flitwick walked over to the two men and took Hermione's seat, "Merry Christmas, Severus, Horace. How has your holiday been thus far?"

The two started a conversation with the half-goblin. Hermione glanced back at the table, hoping to catch a passing glance from Snape but saw that he was not even paying attention to her. She bowed her head down, was he even impressed with her appearance? He had hardly commented on anything other than the small conversations she had with Slughorn. Did he even care about her? He seemed to be his old self again… but then why had he held her hand? Hermione chided herself; he had to have felt something for her if he let her actually hold his hand for the whole dinner.

After uncomfortably swaying in place with a delighted Hagrid, commenting on how grown up she looked all the while, the music finally ended and those who were dancing, quite a few more had joined the three couples, had clapped in appreciation for the entertainment provided. Hermione glanced over to find Snape still quite engrossed in his conversation and was now on his feet, talking to Professor Flitwick and Firenze.

"Thank you Hagrid, you are a wonderful dancer." She smiled back up at her large friend.

He blushed and messed with his large tie, "I 'aven't danced since the Yule Ball… I'm a lil' nervous ter ask Olympe…"

"You will do great." Hermione patted his arm, "Stop playing with your tie or you will wrinkle it up!" she laughed and pulled it out of his grasp and smoothed it.

She finally was free to join Snape once more and she strode over quickly, wanting to spend as much time with him as the party allowed. Once she reached the Professors, she smiled as they bowed to her. She stepped closer to Snape and folded her hands in front of her,

"Miss Granger, my, my, how you have grown." Flitwick smiled up at her from his seat.

She smiled, and gave a slight curtsy, "Thank you." She blushed.

Firenze gave her a smile before Hermione felt a slight tap on her shoulder, and she turned around, taking a deep breath, putting on a fake smile… _who is it now? _

"Miss Granger," Professor Slughorn smiled with his infamous grin, "May I steal a dance?"

Hermione sighed in disappointment as she glanced at Snape who still seemed quite content with where he was, she looked back at him and smiled half-heartedly, "I would love to."

She was once again led out onto the now extremely crowded dance floor to a more cheerful Christmas song that she recognized from a muggle radio station her parents used to listen to but couldn't quite remember the name of the tune. Slughorn spun her a few times and she kept in time to the beat, enjoying herself a bit more from the awkward waddle she had shared with Hagrid. She had to admit that the old Professor was quite the dancer and had not lost his touch with age but she would have much rather had been dancing with the man in black still deeply conversing with fellow colleagues.

Aberforth Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were still dancing but as they neared her and Slughorn, Aberforth tapped Hermione on the shoulder,

"I must steal you from Horace before the night is over." He gave a small smile before waltzing away with the Headmistress. While Hermione was flattered by all of the attention, even if it was all from old men, she just wanted to be with Snape!

It was her one night to feel like the muggle fairytale princess Cinderella; she was the belle of the ball and the handsome prince would dance the night away with her… although in her case, she smiled foolishly, she would be dancing with the Half-blood Prince.

The music ended once more and Hermione made a mad dash towards Snape again when she heard someone calling her. Hermione sighed helplessly, she turned around,

Aberforth was spreading his arms for her and smiling grandly, looking very much like his brother, Albus,

"Dance with me?" he grinned.

She sauntered over to him and took both of his hands before the music began again, this time it was a rather slow, haunting melody that she had not heard before but decided it was quite beautiful. The man before her slowly waltzed her through the room, "Hermione," he said in a more serious tone and she looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, "You cannot fool me. I know there is something between you and Professor Snape."

Hermione blushed, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sir."

"Don't waste your time trying to convince me otherwise," he sighed, annoyed at her playing the innocent, "I am not averse to the relationship and I am quite concerned that you are making a grave mistake with Mr. Weasley. Both Firenze and I can see through your façade."

"Firenze?" Hermione groaned, no wonder he had given her those odd looks…

"I must ask you why you agreed to this marriage…"

Hermione blew a hair out of her face and bit her lip, "If I didn't, the Daily Prophet would have made a fool out of Professor Snape… he doesn't deserve to be ridiculed for something that was not his fault… he deserves to be recognized as a hero not a disreputable, unfit teacher."

Aberforth nodded, "Perhaps… but why did you not go to Kingsley Shacklebolt, he does have a soft spot for you."

She shook her head, "He can't decide the outcome of the hearing that Professor Snape got called to, the whole counsel has to agree to the final decision of whether to keep him teaching or not. And with me getting married, it frees him from such a trial."

He frowned, "Oh Hermione… Hermione…"

"What would you have done?" she asked him, curious as to why he cared so much.

"I wouldn't have sacrificed myself to make the both of you unhappy and cheating a great boy with a false love."

She bit her lip guiltily, "If Professor Snape can live a peaceful and happy life, then that is all that matters."

"Oh that is absolute rubbish!" He snapped as the song ended and Professor McGonagall walked up to him.

"You wouldn't mind if I stole him away from you, would you Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "He is all yours, Professor."

Aberforth frowned at the young witch, "You and I will talk later."

She nodded more solemnly before he hesitantly swept the Headmistress away with another upbeat Christmas tune. Hermione searched the room, trying to spot Snape. He was nowhere to be found.

"Cho!" Hermione grabbed the girl's arm; she was walking past her with Oliver, towards the dance floor,

"Hmm?" She smiled, dreamily.

"Have you seen Professor Snape?" Hermione asked desperately. The night was growing later and she still had not gotten the time with him that she wanted. She almost wished she had kept on her other outfit, then perhaps all the men at the party would have left her alone!

"I saw him talking with Firenze just a moment ago…" she looked around her, not seeing him anywhere, and turned to Oliver, "Did you see him?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Hermione."

She frowned but nodded, "It's fine." She mumbled.

Before she walked away, Oliver caught her arm, "Save a dance for me, Hermione?"

She gave a fake smile and continued her quest for the Potions Master. Spotting the front door to the Entrance hall that was cracked slightly, Hermione wandered over and peaked through. She saw Firenze in a heated argument with Snape. What were they arguing about? Hermione assumed it was something about what Aberforth had discussed with her. She couldn't hear them with all the noise and music in the background but just watched as they threw each other glares and snarls. Professor Snape, of course, was the winner of the angry staring war.

"Miss Granger,"

Hermione moaned quietly,_ Not AGAIN!_ She turned around smiling awkwardly to find the Minister of Magic behind her, "You want to dance?" she guessed.

He gave her a large grin that only he could pull off with his large span of pearly white teeth that would surely impress her parents, "If you would so oblige me."

_Will I ever be able to have any time with the man I love?_ She asked herself, bitterly before being twirled back onto the dance floor by the leader of the Wizarding World. Hermione assumed that the only memory she would be able to keep that she shared that night would be the innocent hand-holding underneath the table. She had given up on trying to find Snape or spending time with him. He obviously was more interested in conversing with others than his date, or at least she thought she was his date… she could have been wrong. She had literally danced with every man in the room except the Potions Master, excluding Firenze… since he technically wasn't quite a man. Hermione even had the _privilege_ to dance with Flitwick… needless to say she understood how Hagrid felt when he had danced with her in the beginning of the evening.

Slughorn had danced with her a few more times, much more tipsy with each dance, and even Oliver Wood and his father each had a go around the floor with her. She was exhausted! Aberforth had, to Hermione's delight, continued dancing with McGonagall for the rest of the night but had shot her a few concerned glances throughout. Hermione could also honestly say that she was extremely happy about one thing that evening and that was that she had successfully avoided dancing with Filch who had nervously followed and fidgeted around her the through the whole party, trying to strike up the nerve to ask her to dance. Finally, after a quarter past midnight, the staff started to dwindle and headed off for the night and house elves had started to arrive for clean up. Snape was nowhere to be found but seeing as she had given up on him hours before, she didn't care. The music was still playing and Hagrid and Madame Maxime, as well as Cho and Oliver, were the only ones left dancing while the other staff members were in quiet, tired conversations.

She sat down at the large table and rested her head down on top of her folded arms, extremely tired. Hermione watched, out of the corner of her eye, as the two couples, oblivious of the time it was, danced away, holding each other fairly close. It was a wonderful thing to see such adoration in their eyes for one another. It was rather refreshing, actually. Filch was still hanging around, not far from Hermione, but she didn't seem to care anymore, she figured she would have to dance with everyone that night, why not finish it off with the squib caretaker?

She shut her eyes and yawned as she let the music take her away and inhaled the fresh cinnamon, pine and… mixed potion ingredients?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, touching her lightly. Hermione shot up; hoping beyond hope for what she thought could be…

"Miss Granger," a deep voice sounded softly, "I do believe you have danced with every wizard in this room excluding myself."

She turned around to the voice.

"If it is not too late, might I have this dance?" Hermione felt her hand being led up and shivers ran through her body when she felt lips grace the back of her hand.

There he was, clothed in all black, looking as handsome as ever, Professor Severus Snape, _her_ Half-Blood Prince.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. You Are Not Alone

**Alrighty! Finally! This has been the hardest chapter to write and I apologize for how late this has taken me, I have been writing this since last night and have been working on it since early this morning. I think I have about four different chapters written about this one idea that I have been struggling to get across and this is the one I feel most comfortable about. I have to defend this chapter and tell everyone that I am sorry if any of you disapprove but I stand by what is written whole heartedly and hope you love it as much as I do!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really have worked my ass off, excuse the language, on this.**

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she felt herself being pulled up out of her chair. He let her hand go for just a moment to remove his dress robes and laid it across the back of his chair like he always did in his classroom. Hermione watched his fluid movements and examined him fully for the first time that evening. His hair seemed much neater and pieces curled every which way near his shoulders, he now revealed his familiar long, knee-length coat and Hermione was surprised to see that he left it unbuttoned halfway down to reveal more of his tucked cravat with his black dress shirt just peaking out beyond his collar and cuffs, his shoes were extremely shiny and glimmered in the lights and reflections from the Christmas trees. He truly looked like royalty to her… he commanded respect and dignity with just his presence.

Although Snape still had his usual stare of coldness, she knew that it was just a cover. She heard him sigh as he led her to the dance floor and placed one hand on the small of her back while taking her own hand in his and slowly started moving to the waltz. He seemed unsure of himself but held his composure while glancing about the room, almost embarrassed to look at her although he would never admit to it. She heard the magical harp start to play a familiar French tune…

"This song is so beautiful," she whispered and caught his attention.

He nodded and softly replied, "This was my mother's favorite carol."

Hermione was shocked; _Did he just share something extremely personal with me?_ He had never mentioned anything about his parents before… she blushed and gave a small smile up at her teacher. Snape occasionally glanced down at his feet, watching his steps carefully. Hermione could tell he was not used to dancing at all. Perhaps that was why he let everyone waltz with her, so she could still enjoy the party without being stuck with him… her partner that was afraid to dance. She did not care that he was not an expert; she could have cared less if he hadn't even asked her to join him out on the floor, Hermione was just grateful to be back in his arms on such a magical night. Moving closer to him, she closed her eyes and listened to the song _Cantique de Noel_… or as most muggles would refer to it, _Oh Holy Night_.

There was a loud bang which woke up all the couples as the music stopped in mid-song. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, had jumped on the harp that was providing the melody, and knocked it over. She scampered back to her master who seemed to have a large grin on his face that was solely directed at Hermione. She blushed but felt rather annoyed, her perfect moment with Snape had been ruined as he left her side and tended to the school's instruments. Hermione noticed more house elves were cleaning up the table and already taking down the decorations. The magic was gone. She was only given about two minutes with him in bliss before all was ruined. Slowly walking over to the chair that held Snape's robes, Hermione sadly settled down and rested her chin on the back of the seat, on top of the draped material. She could smell the Potions Master's scent from the garment and Hermione tried to at least enjoy it before her whole night was botched up and over.

"Miss Granger," Snape returned, amused at his student clutching tightly to his robes.

She opened her eyes and saw her teacher standing over her, "Yeah?" she sighed as she sat up and brought the smooth material to her lap.

"It is getting quite late," he hinted for her to stand so he could escort her back to her room.

Hermione, still holding his robe, stood up and reluctantly took the proffered arm held out for her. She looked so disappointed to Snape but he shrugged it off and decided to take the longer route, hoping to cheer her up somewhat. He, Severus Snape, was trying to cheer up a student? He wanted to laugh at himself but withheld the urge. She kept her head down the whole time, not appreciating his effort to spend a little more time with her. He couldn't believe himself, finally he had the girl he had grown to adore by his side, and he was just leading her back to her room for the night. He knew that that night would probably be their last together… so why was he sending her off to bed? _Of course, so I don't have to address my feelings with her._ He mused bitterly.

Soft holiday music was sounding through the corridors of the castle, announcing that it was Christmas Eve, it would continue to play until the holiday was completely over. Hermione used to love the timely music but now felt like it was a huge dead weight on her chest, reminding her of her whole evening, absent of Snape's company. She was quite taken aback when she felt him stop her before the dungeons. He snatched his cloak out of her hands and unfurled the folded fabric. He carefully draped it over her shoulders and pulled it tightly closed in front of her. He stared at her for some time before speaking,

"Miss Granger, it is better this way…" he started guiltily, referring to their soon-to-be permanent separation from each other. He watched as her eyes filled with tears, turning her caramel irises into golden crystals.

"I shouldn't have come," her voice trembled.

Snape's brows furrowed, "And why is that?"

She looked back up at him, defiantly, "Nothing changed."

"Changed?" he asked her, curiously.

Hermione walked over to one of the first floor windows and watched as a light snow fall graced the grounds of the school, "Never mind." She shook her head and looked back at him.

He said nothing but let her walk towards him as he extended his arm once more and led her down the winding stairs to the dungeons. Watching out of the corner of his eye, he saw his young student grip the material more tightly around her. He had failed to admit her feelings to himself but he already knew, even though he claimed to be in denial, that she loved him. Snape could easily see it in her eyes, in her mannerisms, in the way she blushed for him and tried her best not to make a fool out of herself, which in turn, made her even clumsier.

They reached the classroom and he held the door open for her as she walked in, waiting for his arm again. Once in the hallway that held their quarters, the two of them awkwardly stood in front of her door. Hermione would have loved to have invited him in and shared a cup of tea with him, forgetting their student and teacher relationship, and cuddling together on the freezing cold night. But it was inappropriate and he would have never approved of something like that. Hermione was beginning to doubt that he truly had any feelings for her beyond caring for her as his student. Did he see anything in her?

"Thank you," Hermione quietly said, staring at the ground but still grasping her teacher's robes around her, very snug.

With all of the courage he had left, Snape softly put a finger under her chin to direct her gaze into his own, "I should be thanking you, Miss Granger, you have shown me that there is more to life than relying on the past to continue to the future."

Her unshed tears were now free flowing, ruining her makeup, "Y-you're welcome, Professor."

"This may be an unfair request, but crying makes me rather uncomfortable with our parting,"

She let out a whimper and quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She said nothing as she stared into his dark eyes, trying her best to not cry. Why couldn't he have shared her same feelings? Why couldn't he tell her to stop what she was doing and to come away with him? Come away forever…

"Granger," Snape said a little more firmly, watching her mixed emotions flash in her eyes, "Although I am flattered by your affections towards me," Hermione looked down as she held back a sob with a cry and took a step away from him, tears pouring down her cheeks, he continued hesitantly, "You know as well as I that this could never have gone much farther than it already has," his voice broke and he cleared his throat, trying to continue his last lecture for her, "This," he motioned towards her and wrapped her tightly in his cloak, "cannot exist…"

Hermione glanced up at the man that was breaking her heart, she bit her lip and silently wept as he continued, "But," he sighed, almost sadly, "I must say I have enjoyed every minute of it. You have been the best student, the smartest witch, and…" he stepped towards her slowly, trying not to frighten her, "the most amazing companion, through these long months, together."

"I…I… lo-… I lov-" she was interrupted by Snape who winced from the broken, unfinished statement that would have changed everything had he let her finish.

"I must ask you to refrain from such words-"

Hermione was trying to protest when he held up his hand for her to be silent, "It only makes this more difficult for me."

"Difficult for you?" she was able to mutter through her tears and sobs, "How do you think I feel?"

He flinched but kept calm, "I know-"

"No you don't." she whimpered helplessly, wrapping herself tighter into the soft material.

He growled softly but kept his voice down and with much hurt, he stepped towards her. She flinched as he lifted his hand, thinking he was going to jerk her to him like he had so many times before but was quite shocked when she felt his hand resting slightly, awkwardly, on her cheek, "How do you think I felt when Lily left and married Potter? How do you think I felt when I found her dead body and her son screaming in his crib, watching his mother, lifeless on the floor?" he sighed and removed his hand and stepped away from her, "That's why I can scarcely handle to stand here in front of you… knowing that you are going through exactly what I did those many years ago."

He watched as Hermione pitifully wiped her running nose and tears off her face and walked towards him, arms open wide. She was going to hug him, "Please don't." he held up his hands for her to stop, "It will only make it harder for yourself."

Hermione made a small cry but nodded pathetically, she unwrapped herself from his robes and tried to hand it to him. He gave her a small sympathetic glance before replacing it back around her, "Keep it."

She bowed her head and stepped back, "Good night, Professor Snape."

He opened her door for her, "Good night Miss Granger."

As soon as the door shut, he leaned against it for support, what had he done? He was sending away the one woman… the one person, for that matter, that actually loved him! And he was beginning to feel the exact same for her and he was just shooing her away, telling her to go marry another man to save himself… how selfish was he? Was he really willing to let her throw her life away for him? He hissed at himself, sometimes he wondered if he should have been placed in Gryffindor those long years ago because, although he had quite a nasty sense of humor, he had a demanding conscious… one that kept him from making horrible decisions… one that ruled his courage and bravery and… compassion.

He listened as he heard her collapse onto what he assumed was her lounge and wailed with sobs. She sadly called out his name a few times and pitifully murmured the haunting sentence that he had once cried out to a lifeless Lily, "Don't leave me..." His heart felt like it was carrying dead weight and would soon collapse, his lungs tightened and he pressed himself against the wall, listening to his young student crying for him. She wanted him to hold her close… wanted him to make her feel special… wanted him to make her feel worthwhile. Why couldn't he muster the courage to hardly touch her? He would have loved to oblige to all of her wishes and more but he had shut himself up for so long that he seemed to have lost all knowledge on how to even properly be around a woman he was attracted to. Let alone a woman who was pining for him in return…

Snape wrestled with himself for what seemed like hours… although he knew it was hardly even one, and ran a hand through his somewhat tamed hair which he had then messed up terribly. He was frightened. He finally admitted it, he was afraid of what would happen to them. Their relationship would be anything but acceptable and both of their lives could be ruined… but wouldn't it be worth the risk? Wouldn't it be better to be loved, even under the current circumstances, than to be forever miserable and free from scrutiny of others? Even though he hated to admit it, Ron Weasley did not deserve to be fooled and led a life based on lies and dishonesty. Damn his conscious!

Hermione, from what he could tell, had calmed down but was quietly crying. She would probably fall asleep in no time and then he would be left completely alone with his guilty thoughts. He listened as she fidgeted around with some material, probably his cloak, and sighed, sniffling. Snape had failed to receive his thicker winter cloak back from her and now he had given away his nicest dress robes for her to cry into. He shook his head… she needed them more than he did. She obviously was comforted by his scent since she always held the fabrics close to her face. It was rather endearing that she was so infatuated with him that she would be attracted to the smell of mixed potion ingredients. He moaned… why couldn't he share his feelings with her, tell her that he too was very much falling in love and could hardly get through the day without at least catching a glimpse of her?

He could still hear the soft Christmas music hauntingly float through the corridors. If he even told Hermione how he felt, would she believe him? Or would she think that he was lying to her out of sheer pity? He huffed and stood up straight, Severus Snape was not a coward. He would not let himself be driven away with fear of rejection or fear of others. He straightened his coat and softly knocked on the wooden door. There was no answer… he backed away, she was asleep. He couldn't wake her up!

_"Tomorrow morning, my office. I will let you have the night… but…" she looked at him in concern, "We need to discuss Miss Granger's future."_

Minerva McGonagall's words rang throughout his head… _"I will let you have the night…"_

He took a deep breath, he had one night with Hermione and he intended to relay the message that he felt she deserved to hear. After that, he would leave her alone, forever… if she so chose. Snape walked back to the door and twisted the handle open. He found her fast asleep covered in his robes, using them as a blanket, with a fistful of the material gripped tightly, close to her heart. He had to get over his fear of her… he knelt down beside the couch and cautiously moved strands of hair from her face to better examine her. _She is beautiful_… he touched her cheek, still wet from tears, with his fingers lightly. Why would such a magnificent creature want anything to do with him?

He moved his hand to her arm and stroked her skin with his thumb as he listened to the music quietly wafting into her room the muggle song, _Silent Night,_ was melodiously playing for them at that precise moment… it truly was a calm and perfect night between them… if only Hermione was awake and was enjoying his company as much as he was hers. With his other hand, he let his hand wander through a few strands of her thick wavy curls. He had realized that he had truly never touched a woman like that in his life… never lovingly and affectionately made contact with anyone… but there he was, watching over Hermione as she slept peacefully.

She fidgeted and moved which jerked his hand through her hair and she winced slightly before sleepily opening her eyes to find the man of her dreams sitting on the floor next to her, examining her every curve and feature.

Hermione tried to shake her sleepiness off of her as she quickly went to sit up. Snape bolted up, "I apologize, Miss Granger… I… I did not mean to wake you—"

She couldn't express the joy at seeing him; he had been there while she was sleeping… he really had not left her… but why was he there, "Professor…" her voice dripped with yearning for him.

"Go back to sleep… I will leave you in peace," he went towards the door and Hermione sat up completely,

"Wait!"

He paused and slowly turned back to her, waiting for her to say something. He couldn't believe the situation he put himself in… he made some of the most irrational decisions…

"Why did you come back?"

He looked at her with dread, not wanting to reveal the truth… _she deserves to know…_ "I wanted to speak with you about some of your decisions for your future."

She frowned and sighed as she saw him stiffen.

He held out his hand to her, "Walk with me, Miss Granger?"

A smile graced her lips as she stood up, grabbing his cloak and wrapped it around her. She took his hand and, in turn, took hold of his arm, affectionately. His heart was racing and he could not get it to slow down, "I believe you wanted practice patrolling the hallways,"

She gave a small laugh and let him lead her out of the corridor, through the classroom and out into the dungeons after he grabbed something from his office. As they made their way to the first floor, Snape took a deep breath before speaking, "I must apologize…"

Hermione shook her head, "No… I have put you through so much and I suspect tonight was unfair to you, having to watch a student throw a tantrum…"

He kept his gaze straight, trying to collect his thoughts, "You had every right to be upset… these circumstances are indeed unfavorable, and if I had my way, I would never wish them on anyone… especially you, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as his hair swayed with every swift step he took, how would she ever be able to let him go? "Nor I, but I do regret the things I said about you not understanding… I had no right. This is such a small matter compared to the heartbreak you went through. I have been quite selfish these past few days."

Snape led her towards the staircases and she looked confused, "Why are we going up?"

"No student in their right mind would wander the hallways at night on the first floor where all the teachers are. I know Potter and Weasley abided by this rule religiously whenever they decided to sneak out."

Hermione had to laugh, "You always were able to catch them. You truly are a great spy."

Snape smirked, "I am glad you think so." They were already climbing the stairs past the fifth floor.

"Are we going to the Astronomy tower?" she blushed… that's where all the lovers went. How she wished he would bring her there and wrap her in his arms as they gazed at the night sky and the snow falling down.

"No," he said quickly.

They stopped on the seventh floor and Snape led her down the hallway, "I know you are lying to me." Hermione whispered.

He looked down at her, "What am I lying to you about, Miss Granger?" he was interested to hear her thoughts.

"Your feelings."

He stopped and turned around to face her, "Excuse me?"

She bowed her head, "I saw it in your eyes… when you were in my room. There is no other reason you would have come back unless you…"

She trailed off silently seeing the uncertainty and fear in his eyes but before she could comment, there was a slight crack and they both looked to their left to see knobs appearing on the empty wall next to them. Hermione recognized where they were and she figured Snape already knew as well. He had taken her to the Room of Requirement.

He led her inside once a door fully appeared and opened for them, "No one shall bother us here, but I trust you already know that." He mumbled once the wall closed off behind them.

She nodded and looked around, it was so different than when she remembered it last… the last time she had been in there was when Harry was trying to find Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem and Draco Malfoy and his cronies had set the fiendfyre curse which lit the room on fire. The room, however, was no empty of everything… there were no windows to let in light there were no pillars… it was just a large expansive room with candles all over the floor and a simple fireplace lit. She guess it was bigger that it appeared because mirrors covered all the walls… making it seem as if she was walking through a sea of candlelight. It was mesmerizing and absolutely beautiful. The ceiling was made of mirrors which made it appear that a clear night sky was above them, for all the small flames were twinkling in the reflection like stars.

"Not many people know about this room…" Hermione trailed off, too distracted by her surroundings, "How did you find out about it?"

"I used to come here when I was a student," He said, matter-of-factly, another personal piece of information, "To get away…"

"From James Potter?" Hermione asked as she stepped closer to him.

He snarled, "From everything."

She bit her lip, as was her usual habit in an awkward situation, and sighed, "I have never seen it look so magnificent."

"I made a habit to try and change the surroundings each time I would use the room…" he looked down at her and frowned slightly that her attention was not solely on him, "and this is one of the many designs I facilitated in my younger years."

"It's beautiful." She whispered, looking back at him with a small smile. She was so happy to be with him again. She thought her night would be miserable but she was wrong… there he was, standing before her in all of his glory, alone with only her. In a room he designed and used just to be together.

He walked through the candles, putting a fair distance between them and sighed, gazing at his reflection with disdain, "You, my dear, are beautiful."

To say she was shocked, speechless, stunned, or all of the above was an understatement… he complimented her and shared a little piece of his emotion with her… Hermione could have died of happiness at that moment. She started towards him when she heard an amused sigh, he was watching her reflection in the mirror and had spotted something. He turned around and smirked, "Such an example, you are… with no shoes on."

Hermione picked up the hem of her dress and smiled as she saw her bare feet and let Snape fully see them as well, she laughed, "You caught me off guard… I wasn't prepared…"

He turned from her and gazed at her through the mirrors again, "It seems I have been doing that quite often."

She stood next to him and inspected her reflection and sighed, "How am I beautiful now? My makeup is ruined and my hair is lumpy and knotted…"

Hermione was astonished when she saw him pull out his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa." He whispered as he swirled his wand at the candles. She watched as half of them were lifted off the floor and appeared to float, as if they were on an invisible Christmas tree. He levitated a larger candle with three wicks to the top to finish off his enchantment as the tree topper. He turned to her and put his wand away like nothing had happened, "This is the best I could do on short notice."

She was absolutely stunned, a floating Christmas tree of candles? What other magic could he do? He was amazing… "Short notice?" she asked.

"You seemed to be quite crestfallen and miserable when the music stopped earlier tonight, I thought you might want to finish what was started." He was talking about their dance… she couldn't believe her ears… what couldn't he do? Brew any potion, master any spell, create new enchantments, and bewitch her with just a suggestion? He truly defined the word _Magic._

He held out his hand for her to join him in the middle of the room, beside the levitating Christmas tree, and kissed her hand swiftly. Hermione went to lay her hand on his shoulder and join her other with his when she saw him walk behind her, "You can't properly dance with a garment much too big for you," he softly slipped it off her shoulders and she could feel his breath tickle the revealed skin. Hermione was blushing very hard but tried not to let him see her as he folded up the garment and placed it gingerly on the floor.

Snape came back to face her and grabbed her left hand and started reaching for something when Hermione grew nervous, "What are you doing with the ring?" he slipped it off before she could stop him. He put it in his coat pocket,

"You are mine tonight." He whispered.

Hermione was speechless when he took her in his arms and slowly started moving to the beat of the flickering candles. No longer was the man in front of her nervous about his steps, he very confident and stared directly at her the whole time. His eyes bore into her so deeply and her heart raced like a ticking time bomb… it was beating so fast she was sure it would blow. He was intoxicating and Hermione could not tell whether they had been dancing for an hour or just minutes, it seemed they were in an endless fantasy… much like how the room went on forever with the reflections. No conversation was needed while they slowly moved… not listening to music, but just enjoying the sway of each other. Snape seemed to be so self-assured to Hermione… he did not falter on his step or gaze, just gracefully hypnotized her soul.

She belonged to Severus Snape that night, and it seemed if that was really true, than anything was possible. All of her problems melted away like the wax from the candles… nothing mattered except for the man before her who seemed just as enthralled with her as she was with him. _He thinks I'm beautiful…_ she wanted to squeal just like Ginny and Cho would have done in an exciting moment. Hermione never imagined herself in the position she was now… she had always dreamed of something like that… but never truly thought she would ever be living it. Hermione prayed that if she was in a dream that she would never have to wake up. She could dance the night away forever in Severus Snape's arms.

She let out a small laugh and Snape stopped dancing with her, "What's wrong?" he frowned.

Hermione closed the gap between them and set her hands softly on his chest, "Do you know any of the muggle fairytales?"

Snape nodded, "A spare few, why?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cinderella?" she asked and he nodded again. She gave a small smile, "I was only thinking to myself how much I feel like her right now… I am a princess for the night…"

He took a deep breath and Hermione felt her hands rise and fall before she finished her statement, "And I am dancing with the Half-blood Prince."

Snape seemed shocked that she knew or even remembered about the name written down in the old potions book and smirked, "I must tell you that I am not truly royalty, Miss Granger."

She grinned again, "Well you are my prince tonight."

They stared at each other for quite some time. Hermione stood up on her tip toes, slowly, and kissed his cheek earning a gasp from the man before her.

"Miss Granger…" he said warningly.

She fingered the buttons on his coat, something she always seemed to do and rested her head, very cautiously, not sure how Snape would react, on his chest. Hermione felt him breathe out deeply as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Snape stiffened at her touch, he was going to have a hard time getting used to touch. He slowly relaxed as he felt her squeeze him to her, "I believe you are trying to suffocate me, Miss Granger." He breathed.

Hermione, embarrassed, quickly let go of him and took a step back, her face was redder than a tomato, "Sorry…" He stepped towards her and gently pulled her back to him, rather courageously, or at least he thought so although still slightly uncomfortable… but he loved the way she so desperately clung to him.

"I love you, Professor Snape."

She watched his expressions change within mere seconds and the surprise turned into something more… should she dare even try? Would he get upset by her actions? Or would he welcome her touch? Hermione cautiously put a small hand on his cheek and stared into his dark chocolate eyes that were glimmering in the candlelight…looking for some small hope or permission that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She loved him…

His eyes widened, hearing those words from her lips was still shocking even though he knew it was obvious that she felt that way. He watched her lips part just as they had the day before… would he let her kiss him? He had never been kissed… he didn't know how? What would she think of a grown man who can't dance and can't even kiss? Snape observed her motions; she gently grabbed the material of his coat as leverage and stood on her toes. Her eyes slowly closed and he could feel her breath on his face. Hermione slowly touched her lips with his, letting her professor experience his first kiss. Her lips were extremely soft, like silk brushing over his mouth. She placed one of her hands behind his neck to deepen the kiss and he heard a soft moan from her.

He was unpracticed and unsure of himself, awkwardly not touching her, afraid of her shying away from him. She seemed so fragile and he thought that if he touched her, she would remember who exactly it was she was practically snogging. Why was he letting her do this to him? He was falling deeper and deeper in love with the young witch only to have to separate the next day. Snape couldn't keep on any longer and broke from the kiss hastily,

"Get out." He breathed heavily. The kiss had not been extremely passionate and was actually quite short but he could hardly catch his breath… he could not let her do this to him… how could he let her go when he finally got a small taste of what could be his future?

Hermione looked confused and very hurt, "What?" she whimpered.

"Please… I can't do this anymore. This isn't working for us…" he was panting… how did she have such a physical effect on him? It was ridiculous.

"I thought…"

"Please go… get out of here before we both do something we are going to regret!" he sighed angrily, running a hand through his hair and turned from her.

He walked away from her to the corner of the room near the fireplace and stared at his reflection. Hermione could tell how stressed he was; he had enjoyed the kiss but didn't want because of their separation that was soon to come. She walked over to him slowly, praying that he would not back away from her or tell her to leave. Stepping towards him even further, she saw him brace his weight against the mirror and sighed in frustration. She couldn't stand seeing him the way he was then. She knew he was aware of her proximity but since he remained silent, she continued her advance to him. Once at his side he stood up straight and watched her in the reflection.

Hermione walked up behind her and rested her head on his back, wrapping her arms gently around his waist. He tensed up for a minute before calming down. She was an amazing witch and he had absolutely no idea what she was attracted to in him. His personality was horrible and very nasty… he was extremely pale with greasy black hair, he was not in shape like Weasley or Potter… he was an old man. He had small wrinkles showing in his face and his hair was beginning to grey.

"Why?" he asked, pathetically.

Hermione peeked around his to watch him in the mirror, leaning her head lovingly on arm below his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, "Why me? You could have anyone and you want me? The bat of the dungeons… the most hated teacher in the history of the school and a man that has been so cruel to you… you should have left so many times before… Why?"

She could tell that at that very moment, his heart was on his sleeve, he was holding nothing back and he honestly wanted her answer, "You're the only man that can challenge me, the only man that can take my breath away just by standing still, and the only man that makes my heart feel like it will beat out of my chest."

He bowed his head and gently placed his hands over hers. Snape led her to stand next to him. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around his waist once more and stared at their reflection… together, why couldn't he see how amazing he was? She sighed and shut her eyes, content that he finally was calming down to her touch, welcoming it, almost. He wrapped an arm around her and continued to gaze at their reflection,

"I am growing so old… I don't understand…" he looked away disgustedly from himself and Hermione watched him do this.

"I don't understand what you see in that mirror… you are one of the most handsome wizards I have ever seen. Tall… mysterious… dark… sophisticated… refined… I only see striking features on a man who has given his life for others."

She turned to him, distracting him from the mirror, "I have never met a braver wizard in my entire life."

Snape opened his arms to find Hermione eager to jump into them. She held him tightly to her, never wanting to let him go. She was in heaven… all alone with no one to judge them… no one to berate them and dirty up their reputation… just alone with each other. Hermione hugged him close to her and buried her head in his chest, taking in his rich scent and warm embrace. It felt so right… she belonged with him. He completed her, body and soul. Hermione swore she would never want for anything again if she could just keep him for herself and never have to leave. If they could just stay in that room together, forever…

"Professor," Hermione sighed, breaking the comfortable silence of their embrace,

"Yes?"

"What was that paper you grabbed from your office before we left?" she hugged him tighter to her as he held her close.

He sighed and reluctantly let go of her, earning him a cry is protest, and pulled out a folded up piece of paper that looked to be a letter from the inside of his coat,

"Read this," he handed it to her and took a step back, watching her expression.

"The Ministry excused you from your court date? I hoped they would… This is wonderful." She hugged him but was displeased to find him pushing her away from him slightly.

"Miss Granger…" he walked closer to the fireplace and threw the letter in the large flames, watching it burn, "I think you have been misled for quite some time… and that is why I have brought you here tonight." He sighed and looked back at her after the paper turned to ash,

"Do you honestly think you can solve this by yourself?" he growled, frustrated that she thought the pressure was only on her.

Hermione was about to say something when Snape interrupted her, raising his voice slightly,

"Marrying someone you don't love is cruel. Even if you are doing this for me, and as much as I would love to see Weasley miserable for the rest of his life, believe me I would," he sighed, "I can't let you go through with it." He turned his back from her and stared at the reflections of the candles in the mirrors.

"I am doing this for you; I don't want you to be ruined forever. You deserve so much more than anyone on this earth… what you have done for the Wizarding World and even the Muggle World… I can't even put into words…" she shook herself, "This is my fault and I am going to fix it!" she explained, very fast and frustrated.

"No you are not." He almost whispered, "I can't let you go… I am too involved now."

Hermione bit her lip, "I won't let your career go to dust… I won't let your name be tarnished any more than it has… I can't let you!"

"Miss Granger, please…"

She snapped, and swatted him, "My name is Hermione! And I won't let you stop me… I have made my choice!"

He frowned, "You want Weasley then? That is your choice?"

Hermione huffed, he was frustrating her, "No, I want you!" she raised her voice at him. Didn't he know everything she was doing was for him?

After a long period of silence and glares at each other, Snape grabbed her shoulders, "I am growing old, Miss Granger. Besides a select few, no one knows what I have done… I have paraded myself for the sake of the one I loved once before… to save her son…" Hermione knew he was referring to when he had to become a spy, when he had to kill Dumbledore, and she suspected, when he had to unwillingly take the position of Headmaster… all in the name of love for Lily Potter,

Hermione bowed her head and let him whisper in his deep voice, the voice she loved so much, "… and now I believe I must do it again."

Hermione's eyes widened, he was willing to take the abuse and the possibility of losing his career… for her… a young, silly schoolgirl, "No!"

He pulled her to him so they were almost touching and she could feel his cool breath on her face, and tears started to form in her eyes as he held her face in his hands, "You have ensnared my soul deep into your grasp. Miss Granger, surely you must know by now…" Hermione pulled away from him and heard his almost non-existent declaration, "My heart is no longer mine…"

Snape pulled her back to him and pushed her chin up so she would look at him, "And it is no longer Lily's."

Hermione wanted to gasp for air, she could hardly believe what she was hearing… was he trying to tell her he loved her? "What will happen if you tell me you love me and I tell you I love you? What will happen!" she pleased with him to answer her, holding onto his arms.

He sighed and pushed some of her hair out of the way, hesitantly, still not accustomed to being able to touch someone, "We will face that together..."

She locked her arms around his neck and refused to let go and Snape felt her body start to shake and tremble, was she crying? He rubbed her back, a little awkwardly, but tried to get her to calm down. Was she upset? Hermione pulled back from him and wiped her eyes, she appeared to have a small smile on her lips even though she was wiping her eyes,

"I love you. I really love you." She repeated to him, "I can't believe I can finally say the three words I have dreamt of telling you for so long now." She wiped hear tears from her cheeks and smiled, "I love you." She laughed and hugged him tightly to her again.

"I l- love you." He whispered low, pulling her into a tight embrace once more.

**Please REVIEW!**


	28. Unbridled Emotions

**Hey, once again, I apologize for the later update. Life has been catching up on me and I have been quite busy but I have finally finished the chapter! YAY! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! While I was working, however, I did manage to squeeze in a sketch of our favorite Potions Master there is a link to it on my profile page and I hope you guys all check it out! I had a blast drawing it! I have to say I was blushing through the majority of this chapter and have enjoyed this one the most. I hope you all do too. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Hermione squirmed in his tight grasp on her and smiled when she was able to get her arms free, still being held in his embrace. They had held each other close for quite some time after their small argument and major confessions. Snape was woken from his reverie and watched as the young witch stood on her toes, trying to look at something. He raised an eyebrow after catching one of her hands pulling on his collar, trying to get a peak at his scars, "Really, Granger, it's rude to invade someone's privacy." He sarcastically drawled.

She frowned as he led her hand to rest on his chest, "My name is Hermione."

He smirked at her pouting fit, "Can you expect me to instantly adapt to a first name basis after eight years of referring to you differently as my student?"

She grinned, "Well I assumed you would be able to sort it out…" she mocked him with his own insult that he had thrown at her months before, "You being such a… _smart_… wizard."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I believe you have forgotten that I am still your teacher… I could give you lines for your disrespect…. Or perhaps cleaning the classroom is more to your taste." He was not used to her playfulness with him… just a few days before, he had been lecturing her… and now…

Hermione laughed and hugged him to her while burying her head back into his coat, not affected by his threats any longer. He ran a hesitant hand through a small wave in her hair and she glanced up at him, affectionately… watching his gaze fall back to her own,

"Does your curiosity have no limit?" he was referring to her trying to catch a peek at his neck.

She blushed and bowed her head when she felt his arms release her from his grasp. Hermione detested the embrace being broken; she glared up at him to find him pulling at his cravat. Shocked, Hermione watched him loosen the black fabric and untie the neckpiece. Snape then unbuttoned the first fasten of his dress shirt which loosened the grip around his throat. Was he really going to let her look, freely? No fighting or arguing? She couldn't believe his complete turnaround…

He slightly growled, feeling vulnerable, while she stood there in astonishment, "Did you, or did you not, want to see?"

She shook herself and nodded, "You're too tall..." Hermione knew she would have to get used to his change of emotions and his pride.

He narrowed his eyes warily before kneeling slightly before her. Hermione set her hand on his shoulder in comfort as she knelt beside him and pulled down the loosened collar. He heard a slight cry and nervously followed her line of sight, watching and reading the emotions on her face. Snape wanted her to trust him and he knew he had to give a little in his stubbornness but he was soon regretting letting her have a free pass… he felt as though she was scrutinizing him like a specimen. Hermione could feel how tense he was while he let her explore the scars on his neck. She remembered that horrible night when Nagini had attacked him ferociously… biting him several times… how loud each bite had been as he was slammed against the wall… how helpless he had been as Harry had tried to stop the profuse bleeding…

She traced the scars with her finger… counting the bite marks around his throat, "I can't believe he did this to you-" her voice broke.

Snape looked at Hermione's horrified expression. Was she repulsed or was she pitying him… either reaction was something he had not wanted. He watched her eyes widen and her mouth twitch as she fingered the raised tissue from his neck.

"I thought he trusted you the most… it seemed that he was so unsure that night and he only found reassurance and guidance through you." She murmured, not breaking away from his neck, she was talking about Voldemort, "And he tried to dispose of you so quickly…"

He took a deep breath as he sank lower to the ground, almost in defeat. Too many memories were rushing through him about that fateful night. Hermione saw his expressions change and turned to him in concern. She took his hands into her own and gave them each a kiss, "I don't know what I would do without you here."

Snape looked up at her, watching the young witch try to comfort him, he sighed uncomfortably, "Well I am here now."

He was quickly enveloped in a hug with Hermione's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, "Forgive me." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, frustrated that they were still on the topic, he was constantly haunted and reminded of that night almost every day and now their one time to be together had to be brought back to the sensitive subject.

"For not trying to rescue you… for not being there for you when I should have been. We listened to your whole discussion with Voldemort and heard you getting bit by Nagini… and we didn't come to you until you were alone…" She said guiltily as she hugged him tighter.

"If you would have tried, you would have unveiled Potter being there and he most likely would have killed you anyways and you would have ruined my cover," he growled low, "Besides, everything you had seen up until then made you believe I was working for him… you shouldn't have been concerned about me."

She let go and looked into his face, Hermione knew he wasn't happy about their discussion, "I just wanted you to know that I am sorry I did not try. Even when we followed Sirius into the Shrieking Shack in our third year, you protected us without question… even when Harry attacked you that night; you protected and shielded us from Remus when he turned into a werewolf."

He scoffed, "You think too highly of me," he pulled at his sleeve, "I wasn't doing any of it for you three. It was only for Lily. I would have cared less what happened to you at the time…"

Hermione knew he was right and was almost hurt but swallowed her pride, "Either way, you were always there…"

Snape went to stand when Hermione grabbed his arm, "Stay with me?"

Sighing, he sat back down on the floor, not entirely happy about it, as Hermione fixed herself across from him, cross-legged… she always seemed comfortable, even in her ornate dress, "When did you purchase that gown?"

Hermione blushed and gave him a small smile before taking one of his hands and setting it in her lap, running her fingers over the lines and scars, his hands were amazingly smooth, "The day you caught Cho and I spying on you."

He smirked, "Obviously," he pulled her chin up so her gaze would be on him instead of whatever was so interesting on his hand, "When… did you purchase it?"

"After I saw you staring at it." She shyly admitted and immediately fixed her gaze back on his hand. She examined her own palm next to his, comparing the size difference.

"Can I ask you your opinion?" she questioned, softly, grabbing his other hand to hold both of them in her own.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes. What is it?"

"If you were going to school with me… what would you think of me?" she nervously glanced up at him after softly inquiring her foreign question, "You are not the average Slytherin… like Draco… you were attracted to a muggle-born… someone like me."

His eyes widened but then narrowed, "Well not many Slytherins are half-blood, Miss Granger."

She ignored his polite title he gave her, "I know."

He sighed, contemplating hard, "I am not sure, my emotions back then were much more rash and obnoxious. I am positive you would have found me repulsing."

"But would you have liked me?" she urged, squeezing his hands, looking like a child begging for acceptance.

"Well it depends… you are extremely intelligent, you are very beautiful, and, not to mention, quick to insult… your personality is very similar to my own but…" he glanced at her, biting her lip,

"Stop that!" he reprimanded her, very teacher-like about her poor abused lips, he was surprised they weren't bleeding with how many times she had been chewing on it throughout the night, "I honestly can't say."

She rolled her eyes, "You must know!"

He rolled his eyes, why did she care so much? He groaned and came up with something, "Miss Granger, did I seem to like you on the first day of class?"

She bit her lip again and he just sighed and gave up on it, "Not really."

"Perhaps there is your answer… I did not converse easily with others when I was younger and hardly interacted with anyone beyond my own house… you probably would have been a threat to me."

Hermione bowed her head, "What changed your mind about me then?"

"I don't understand,"

"If you did not like me through all my school years, what made you change now?" she questioned.

He took his hands away from her and ran one through his hair, the candles were heating up the room and he had a slight glimmer of sweat through his already greasy hair. Why was she always so full of questions… most of which were mostly meaningless? He growled in annoyance but was careful to not let her think he was upset, for he was not, just mostly uncomfortable, "You really make me question my own sanity at times, Miss Granger," he sighed and stood up, staring at his reflection, glad to have relief from the old floor, "I suppose it was because no matter what I did to you… you took it in stride… just as I would have. You and I are quite alike…"

Hermione turned to him, still on the floor, and tucked her knees to her chest, "Perhaps that is why we argue so much."

He smirked in the mirror, "Unfortunately, I believe you are quite correct."

"There is something else…" she managed to say, very apprehensively.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her reflection, "What other illogical inquiries will I be answering for you tonight?"

Biting her lip, much to his disapproval, she nervously glanced up, looking as guilty as ever, "Please forgive me…"

"What have you done now?" he asked dramatically, not looking forward to hearing her next words,

"Awhile ago… I found you in the classroom at night… with a Boggart." She stumbled through her sentence and fiddled with her dress.

He whipped around and narrowed his eyes, "You what?" his voice was dangerously low.

"I… I saw you with a Boggart and it was James Potter."

He stretched out his fingers before tightly clasping them together behind his back, his mouth formed a line, "And?" he asked annoyed, livid that she had continually spied on him even after she had stolen from him.

"Why?" she asked quietly. Snape was shocked to hear her voice full of hurt and misery. He took a step towards her and folded his arms,

"Haven't I shared enough with you tonight? Must you ask me every personal question you feel fit for your enjoyment… and at my expense?" He snapped.

Hermione's head shot up and she shook it religiously, "No, that's not true… I wanted to know… I just wanted to know why?"

"How does it involve you? I have been quite honest with you tonight and now you are taking advantage of me… well I dare say it is time that we take our leave." He motioned towards the door and Hermione looked hurt, trying to stand up but was unable to because of his demanding form stepping ever closer to her.

He was so intimidating, "Please," she muttered.

Snape hissed at her and bent over her, "I am not sure you understand what it's like to open to someone after almost twenty years of being shut off from the world. Imagine for me, if you will, what that does to a person and then perhaps you can reconsider your previous question. I believe you better be heading off to bed." He warned Hermione.

She really had no more tears to cry as she tried to stumble to her feet, away from the Potions Master, "It was too good to be true…"

"What was?" he growled as his brows furrowed together.

Hermione was furious… had he lied to her about his heart belonging to only her? It apparently seemed that way. She clenched her fists, wanting to hit him as hard as she could, as much as she could. Why would he say things he didn't mean? Why was he so protective of his feelings so suddenly when he appeared to be an open book all night?

He walked closer to her, almost to her side, "Are you speechless now?"

She loved him so much she could have killed him… she took a step forward and screamed out in pain from something on the floor, losing her balance, and felt someone catch her… Snape, obviously. She clenched her jaw as she squeezed the arms that were bracing her, out of sheer ache and she felt a warm liquid pouring out.

His attitude had completely changed in an instant, something she had failed to ever see in him before, "What's wrong?" _Is he actually concerned? He went from yelling at me to now almost cradling me?_

Snape knelt down and brought her to his lap, cautiously as she still hung on to him in pain, she winced, "I think I stepped on something…"

His attention instantly turned to her wounded foot that had blood oozing out of a small cut on the side, "It appears that you tripped on it," he told her, examining the torn skin.

"Well it hurts just the same," she complained at his correction, something she knew she would have probably done if the table was turned.

Snape shook his head at her stubbornness and pulled out his wand, "Perhaps this will finally teach you to wear your shoes, hmm?" he raised an eyebrow before muttering, "Vulnera Sanentur,"

Hermione hit his wand and the spell hit the floor, away from her, "I don't need your help."

He rolled his eyes as she pushed herself off of him, "You don't even have your wand with you, Granger, do you really think you will go far without aid?"

Hermione glared at him as she held her foot, nursing it gently in her hands, "I thought you said you were leaving."

"Well given the current circumstances, it seems I am unable to at the present time." He motioned to her wound before walking a short distance away from her, scouring the ground, "It seems you scraped yourself on a splintered floor board," he bent down and muttered, "Reparo," and the floor fixed the piece of old wood.

"I can manage," she said haughtily, too proud to admit defeat.

Much to her dismay, she could see how amused Snape was at her pride, their argument almost completely forgotten. He came back to her and sat before her feet. Hermione went to swat away his wand when he grabbed her hand, "Let me help you!" he growled.

"Why should I?" she crossed her arms, glaring at him. He could not believe what he was hearing. Why was she so upset at him? He should be the one furious with her! She had been taking advantage of him, asking every question in the book while she had the chance, or so it seemed to him.

He pointed his wand at her foot again and she kicked it out of his hand, "Damn it, Granger. I am trying to end your pain!" he braced himself against the floor, trying to calm down.

"Answer me first!" she pouted slightly, much more comfortable arguing with him now.

"Answer what?" he snapped, glaring at her.

She narrowed her eyes, sending him a look that reminded him of a stare that he, himself, could have thrown, "Why were you torturing yourself with the Boggart?"

He looked incredulous, "You are trying my patience…"

"Please just answer me!"

Snape raised an eyebrow before he let himself relax and sat back, watching her, "What will I get in return?"

She eyed him and scoffed at him but said nothing and waited for him to respond. He sighed and sat up, taking the ring out of his coat and inspected the large diamond, "I am not a coward." He said slowly and matter-of-factly.

Hermione tilted her head in confusion as he continued, "James Potter tortured me through my school years. When I was a student, I made a lot of decisions that fueled his fire against me."

"Like what?" she asked, softly.

"Lily." He whispered.

Hermione sighed, "Are you bitter against him?"

He sneered, "I think I have every right to be. Lily and I used to be very close when we were young but when she was sorted into Gryffindor, everything changed. We still were friends, of course, but other influences were swaying us from each other."

He watched Hermione, trying to read any small reactions from her but when he received none, he continued, "As we got older, I decided I would follow in the path of the death eaters to impress her but it seemed that because of that act, I actually was the one that pushed her into James Potter's arms," he bowed his head,

"She could hardly stand Potter for most of her school years because of his arrogance and pride but she detested my choice and my bitterness and found comfort in my enemy."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, "I still don't understand why you use the Boggart, it seems like you are torturing yourself."

He shook his head, "Perhaps I am. But I deserve it. And while I feel great power in overcoming the one man that took away most of my life, I use him as a constant reminder to harness my feelings. Control myself so that I will never again endure what I did those many years ago. But all those years of facing my fears with him were not enough to block me from the impact you had."

She sat up straight, "Is that what you were doing when you left at the beginning of term?"

Snape could not face her, "Yes. And as soon as I return I found myself falling apart because you were foolish enough to sit out in the rain and have a pity party over my absence. I came back to find you screaming for me in the hospital wing."

Hermione blushed, "I what?"

He pulled at his sleeve, trying to distract himself from the woman next to him, "No one had ever cried for me. No one had ever begged for me to stay with them… but you did. And although I would never admit it at the time, I believe I was the first to fall. I have not a clue how but you always seem to have some effect on me and although I tried to make you hate me, it only, in reality, pushed you closer towards me."

Hermione was silent for a long time and Snape was beginning to think he had said too much. Why wasn't she responding to him at all? She finally met his gaze with an apologetic expression, "How do I always misjudge who you are?" she rested her chin on her knee, not knowing what to do next.

She knew he was watching her but had not a clue what he was thinking. He probably was just as clueless as she. Why was it that she always thought the worst when it came to him? He didn't want to admit his feelings and share a very embarrassing past, at least to him it was. And there she was accusing him of lying to her and still having feelings for Lily because he wouldn't reveal his emotions to her! He was Severus Snape after all!

"Forgive me?" she asked weakly, lifting her head up to watch him.

He spread his arms open for her and quickly moved into them and onto his lap. Snape held her close; more intimately close than any hug they had ever shared before. Both of their emotions were raw and he was embracing her to his chest as if he could never let go. Hermione welcomed the yearning of her teacher and wrapped her arms around his neck in return.

"Will you forgive me, Professor? For jumping to conclusions?" she moaned into hair, feeling rather guilty.

"Jumping to conclusions?" he asked, confused.

Hermione pulled back slightly, mere inches from his face with one of the saddest expressions he had ever seen, "You had been so open and honest with me all evening and when I asked you about the Boggart and you closed up on me, I thought it was because you still had feelings for Lily."

"I should have known," Snape looked content and not angry or upset like Hermione thought he would be for thinking that he would lie to her, jumping to conclusions once again.

Hermione made a small giggle before looking into his eyes, "I guess I am just a little jealous."

For the first time ever, Hermione saw Professor Snape give a genuine smile, granted, it was small… but it was still a smile, "I am glad to hear it."

Hermione hugged him back to her again with a cry of want. She never wanted to let him go and despite all the arguments and all the misconceptions they both had about each other, she loved him. Hermione cuddled into his neck, finally able to feel the warm, tender skin against her face and sighed. Snape held her tighter to him and she nuzzled in closer, feeling the scars against her flesh. Opening her eyes, she was met with the fang marks and frowned. Slowly, as not to alarm him she gently kissed each scar. And as expected, Snape tensed up and let go of her while she let her lips come in contact with each raised blemish. His breathing became labored but she found him elongating his neck so she could have more free access to him. Hermione heard small gasps for breath as she kissed his throat but pulled back once she decided that her work was sufficient.

Hermione faced Snape once more and gave a small smile at his bewildered expression on his face and she decided she would explain her actions, "Every time I was ever hurt, my mother would kiss my wounds and they always felt better. She would always tell me when I would be crying," she blushed, "that she would kiss it better… she would kiss the pain away."

Snape looked extremely touched at her small actions but she saw something glimmer in his eye that she had never seen before. Was it lust? Hermione inched her way slowly towards him and touched her lips to his, wanting to claim him again like she had earlier that night. She felt Snape's arms go limp, afraid of such intimacy as she planted small pecks along his lips before finally resting. Hermione was surprised when she felt something in response and Snape had seemed to intensify the kiss and she welcomed it as she pulled herself closer to him and parted her lips.

He was extremely unpracticed and still needed a little encouragement and she was able to pry open his mouth with her tongue and tasted the man she was holding on to so desperately. Hermione was delighted when she heard a moan escape his lips as he took the lead and deepened the kiss more fervently and more passionately. He was finally taking the woman he loved and was in bliss as she grasped onto his coat's lapel, pulling him even closer to her and played with a small piece of his hair. Snape could not believe all the passion pouring through him as if years and years of bottled up emotions were finally being let loose with a vengeance. Hermione let out a whimper full of want and pressed herself into him as if to become one. She could hardly believe she was being so intimate with her teacher, the Hogwarts Potions Master, the Half-Blood Prince.

As they reveled in each other's arms and explored each other's mouths, more passion was coming through with each second that passed by. Before he knew what had happened, Snape found himself pinning Hermione to the wooden floor and hovering over her body, making sure not to touch her, afraid that she would pull away if he did. He supported his weight with his arms on either side of her. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and desperately pulled him even closer. She broke the kiss and breathed heavily as he buried his head in her shoulder for comfort,

"I love you," she gasped as she rubbed his heaving back, trying to get air.

He met her eyes with his and put his weight on his left arm and knee as he brushed her cheek with his fingers and pushed her hair out of the way, "I can't believe I…." he started but Hermione put her finger on his lips to silence him as she lifted her head back up and met his lips with her own.

The passion flew even more and Hermione found his arm at the small of her back pushing her up towards him. Hermione could feel how much deeper and deeper the kiss was going and started to get worried. He had never experienced what she was giving him now and she knew he was starting grow more bold with his moves. Snape was beginning to explore their new world.

Hermione pushed up on his chest and he reluctantly broke away from her. She was panting hard and they both had small beads of sweat moistening their faces from the warmth of the candles and of just the excitement and warmth of their bodies. He watched her for a time before she ran a hand through his hair, combing out a tangle with her fingers and smiled, "Are you blushing, Professor?"

He sat up and stared at her, overcome by his newfound emotions and craze but remained silent while Hermione laughed out of pure enjoyment of seeing him so perplexed. Well, she laughed as much as she could manage while catching her breath.

She pushed his hair from his face, "Perhaps we should be getting back."

He nodded, still in a state of shock and excitement as he stood up and smoothed out his clothes, trying to figure out what to do with himself. He offered a hand to Hermione to help her up and she took it but stumbled into him. They had both forgotten about her wounded foot and Hermione winced as he set her back down. He grabbed his wand and came to her side and set her foot in his lap,

"Vulnera Sanentur," he whispered before uttering, "Tergeo," which siphoned the now dried blood from her foot and ankle.

He awkwardly put his wand back into his coat and stood up quickly, grabbing his cloak. He walked back to Hermione and offered his hand once more which she took gratefully, "Shall we?" he motioned towards the door, almost in a hurry to get out before more of his emotions got the better of him.

There was an odd silence between the two as they stepped out and Hermione was met with the cool air of the corridor. She was used to the sweltering heat of the candles and was not expecting the cold. Snape noticed this quickly and wrapped his cloak around her once more as he offered her his arm and they walked to the dungeons. They were quiet and did not say a word to each other through out their walk but were just trying to soak in what had happened to both of them just moments before. Snape had to admit that he had never been so out of control with his emotions in his life. He could hardly believe he had pressed his student to the floor to kiss her! Snape was still able to taste the sweetness of Hermione in his mouth and it was driving him crazy. He had to get away from her soon before something else would overtake him. It really frightened him that he was unable to harness and compose himself like he normally could. He felt extremely vulnerable and defenseless to the woman beside him.

"Professor," Hermione bowed to him, politely, still not able to address what had happened in the Room of Requirement.

"Miss Granger," he responded back foolishly.

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds before starting, "What's going to happen today?"

He brought her hand to his lips before replacing the ring on her finger, "Whatever it is, we will face it together." She smiled at him before he brushed his fingers over her cheek and stepped back.

"Good night," she opened her door and was about to walk in when she turned and grinned, "Well, I guess I should be saying good morning."

He watched her about to close the door before he took a deep breath, "Miss Granger?" he called, desperately.

Hermione instantly opened the door, not truly wanting to be separated from him, "Yes?" she answered eagerly.

Snape stepped towards her and took her lips in his own and tasted her again before they both breathlessly parted from another passionate kiss, "I love you."

Hermione smiled as he exited the threshold and watched as she slowly closed the door, "I love you."

The small smile that was on his face quickly turned to a frown when the door was finally shut. Snape took a deep breath and started heading towards the Headmistress' office with a scowl. Their one night was over and now it was time to face reality. He knew his day was far from over,

"Strawberry Shortcake."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Dream within a Nightmare

**Hello! Yay for the 500 reviews! Thank you so much! Oh an just a reminder to those who didn't see my earlier post in the last chapter, I do have artwork for this story up as a link on my profile page if any of you wanna check it out! Thanks so much for pulling through with me on this roller coaster of emotions with Hermione and Snape! I think I speak for everyone, or at least I would hope, that we have all hitched a ride on the loops and turns that these chapters have thrown and thanks so much for being loyal and enjoying the trip! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it! You guys are the best… literally!**

**PLEASE REVIEW if you love Snape **

Hermione could not go to sleep. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Severus Snape. Everything had to fall in place, no love like theirs could end up any differently. She squealed in her tangled sheets at the mere thought of being beneath the man again that she had just been snogging relentlessly. His lips were tantalizing and reassuring and his kisses were protective and passionate. The emotions that were finally displayed by the Potions Master had shocked her. He had no boundaries that he wasn't willing to cross when he was in her arms and while this excited her to no end, it also frightened her. The most intimate she had ever been with Ron was in the Chamber of Secrets during the last battle and she was definitely not used to the unbridled passion from a real man.

Of course Ron was extremely affectionate and wanted to be much more intimate, but Hermione had held back, afraid of the power of lust and the feeling of no longer being in control. Besides that fact, she now realized that her hesitancy was not just because of her fear of losing herself, but it was her feelings that were not truly honest. She could not even hold a candle to the love she had for Professor Snape. He was truly her life… her sunrise and sunset, her everything. She smiled and stretched, trying to relive the feeling of him on above her and the total intimacy that ensued as a product from a silly argument. He had been so involved in the moment that she could remember how close he was to pushing himself on her and taking their kiss into something much more ardent and dare she say it, obsessive.

She could not express how happy and blissful she was, reveling in her thoughts and memories with her eyes tightly closed to relive the moments that she would never forget. Hermione wanted to scream in delight as she hugged herself close realizing that she was covered in the Potions Master's scent. It was in her hair and on her skin and it sent shivers up and down her body realizing how close they were to taking their kiss to the next step. Professor Snape had been so close to losing any power over himself that he had left, leaving them to delve into the point of no return.

She supposed that that was the reason for her stopping him, the reason for her pushing up on his chest, away from the madness that would have soon taken over the both of them. What would have happened had she not stopped him? Would she even be in her room at that moment? She blushed at her dark thoughts full of lust. Hermione Granger was lusting after Professor Snape! She could hardly believe it but it was quite true. A part of her wished she would have let him continue just to explore their new feelings together. What would it have been like if she would still be in the Room of Requirement at the very instant? She reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts but it electrified her to muse about the prospect that they could have possibly lost themselves to one another.

It was so exciting to be left speechless and breathless and absolutely mad over such a man as Severus Snape. Nothing mattered to her anymore. No one existed beyond their little world they had created over night, a world of love and secrecy. She was in love and never wanted to lose the feeling again. Did he feel the same? She sure hoped he did. Hermione's heart felt like it was going to burst. She squirmed around and fluffed up her pillow, trying to occupy her thoughts and actions and she found that she was shaking from such stimulation with something as simple as a thought of him.

She held one of her pillows to her chest, trying to shield her beating heart and whispered, "I love you Professor!"

Hermione could not help but smile at the words that played across her lips. She was finally free to express her deepest feelings for the man that had been building up for months. Hermione sat up and walked towards her vanity and inspected herself in the mirror. She had slipped off her dress and had pulled on a tank top and cotton shorts to cuddle into bed with the heat of the fireplace replacing the duty of the garments that should have been keeping her warm. The crackling of the flames drew her mind back into their first kiss as the candles made a melody that had serenaded them for the whole night. Snape had been so hesitant, so frightened of her contact with him. Although the kiss was short, it was amazing to her. His thin lips had covered hers and the roughness of his skin grazed her own.

She held her hair up to better examine her figure, inspecting the body the he had clung to so urgently. What did he think of her appearance? Was he enchanted by her transformation in something much more dark and daring like the men who danced with her that night were? Or did he truly just love her the way she was? Would he want her to start changing her appearance or did her normal exterior flatter him just the same? Hermione wrapped her arms around her body, remembering the stronger ones that had been locked around her waist just before. She laughed out of giddiness and ran her hands through her hair, trying to soak in all the memories and thoughts that were flashing left and right across her mind.

She tightly closed her eyes, wishing he was there with her now so he could wrap her up in a hasty and wanting kiss as he had done when they were saying goodbye. It was so full of love and passion when he had grabbed her to him to claim her lips one last time before they really had to stop and rest. She giggled when she remembered his face after their romantic encounter with them on the floor. Snape had looked stunned and was completely speechless. It was as if he didn't even know who he was and was clueless with what to do next. He had turned to her for support and direction in his moment of utter confusion and realization at how close he really was to letting loose and claiming her for his own.

Listening to the silence, she let her ears be overwhelmed with the silky deep voice that had serenaded her all night long with stories and explanations. Hermione had to admit to herself that she asked him so many questions to not only learn from him but to constantly hear his voice echo through her very being. She was wrapped up in a warm sensation every time his voice sounded, even in insult. Hermione climbed back into bed for protection from the coldness in the air from the wintery season that had overtaken the dungeon and turned it into its own personal muggle freezer. She wrapped the covers around her body and shut her eyes tightly. What would it be like if Snape was next to her? Would he wrap her up in his arms and fall asleep or would he be furthering their affections just like he had earlier. Would he be pinning her to the bed and kissing her like a mad man? Would he let her feel his weight against her body as he gave her access to taste the sultry remnants of the wine in his mouth as he took her for his own in the midst of the cold, blizzard morning?

She curled up into a ball and held her hands to her heart, letting her mind take her to new places as she finally started to drift off. Before she left her world and entered another, she smiled softly,

"I love you, Severus."

Snape walked up the steps to see Professor McGonagall with a scowl on her face, seated at her desk. Her hands were folded tightly and her glasses were pushed up all the way on the bridge of her nose. Her fashionable witch's hat sat on the desk while her now very gray hair sparkled in the early morning rays that were pouring through the office. Snape was briefly brought back to the evening before, Hermione was an angel to him and their night had been exquisite and full of passion… something he had always dreamed of and now he was going to face the one person who would probably ruin their run of emotions.

"Severus," she stared at his disheveled figure.

"Yes Headmistress?" he asked, trying to act like nothing had happened although he knew she obviously could tell that something had.

Snape's hair was messier than usual, he had more color to his pale skin, and he was wearing the same clothes from the party and it was tousled about with his cravat and collar open. He stood in front of her desk; he always hated to sit, it made him feel vulnerable and susceptible, like he was less of a person. McGonagall's mouth formed a thin line with disdain, as though she was going to punish a child. She had always had a soft spot for the confusing Potions Master and had watched him grow from an unreasonable child into a heroic man.

"I have reason to believe that your actions and feelings towards Miss Granger are less than innocent," she sounded skeptical, not wanting to believe it could be true, "Do you deny this?"

"No I do not." He almost whispered as he stared at the older woman.

"Severus, how can this be?" she winced, very upset, "Do you understand the consequences that could come of this? I do not need to remind you of the rules but I must ask," she readjusted her glasses, "Why?"

Snape took a deep breath, "I do not have an answer."

"Where were you after the party ended?" she looked up at him, chiding him.

"I was with Miss Granger,"

He heard a sound of disapproval from the Headmistress before he explained, "We needed to resolve a few problems," She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to try to explain himself out of the inappropriate situation, "She was sacrificing herself for my own benefit."

McGonagall furrowed her brows, "Sacrificing?"

Snape groaned, "Minerva, you know what the Daily Prophet said about us and the court appearance that I was going to have to make. Miss Granger recognized what effects that would have on me so she reported to Rita Skeeter of her engagement to Ron Weasley to put out the fire."

"Her engagement was a pretense?" She looked shocked.

He nodded, "She knew that if she put herself out in the public that the Ministry would instantly recognize the false tale in the paper and excuse me of trial."

She covered her mouth with her hand, "Severus…" McGonagall started, eyeing him warily and spoke cautiously with her next question, "Was it a false tale?"

He shook his head, not meeting her gaze, "None of the events listed ever occurred, but the feelings written about are quite accurate."

McGonagall sat back in her chair, not knowing what else to say. After a pause, she glanced back up at him, "Miss Granger loves you?"

"Indeed, she does." He whispered, hardly able to believe it himself.

"This is very grave news indeed." She stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm in comfort, "You know it cannot be taken any further." He frowned but silently nodded as she sighed in frustration and compassion.

Snape watched as the witch started to pace with much anxiety, "Severus…"

"I attempted to relieve myself of her near the beginning, tried to distance myself, and it had no effect. The moment I came back to her, we were both where we left off." He murmured, staring at the ground.

"We?" she stopped in her tracks and turned back to him, she was astonished, not thinking she heard him clearly and asked again, "We?"

Taking another deep breath and running his hands through his tangled hair, he moaned, "Yes, we."

The headmistress made a small cry before pacing even more maniacally than before. Her robes were swooshing around her, creating a breeze throughout the room as her old hand trembled before her lips in fright, "Surely you can't be serious?" She looked up at him; wanting to receive confirmation that it was not true… she had to have heard incorrectly…

He turned from her and stared up at all the sleeping portraits of past Headmasters, "I must regret that I am perfectly serious."

"You… _love _her?" she gasped.

"I do." He uttered, barely audible.

"Do you realize what this could do to our school? The repercussions would be too great to even discuss, Hogwarts could lose its standing!" she lectured him, "as Headmistress, I cannot let this establishment see such results because of a teacher out of control of his emotions!"

Snape hissed but kept quiet, not wanting to anger the older witch even more.

She shut her eyes as if she were in much pain from his statement, "Never in the history of our school has a teacher had inappropriate relations with a student and I must reprimand you harshly that this is unacceptable!"

He nodded and turned back to her, "I understand, Minerva,"

"Don't _Minerva_ me, you are a grown man, Severus, and she is just a girl." McGonagall chastised him, reminding him of his status and age.

"You don't think I have already realized this?" he snapped and decided it was now his turn to pace.

"You are thirty-eight years old and she is just eighteen! Even if you were not working here, you would still be made a fool of… This will tarnish your reputation if you take this relationship any further." She stomped her foot decisively on the floor, gaining Snape's attention.

He scowled at her, "What would you have me do? Let her marry Weasley to save face?"

"Do not raise your voice to me, Severus, you know better. And of course you know that her choosing to accept the proposal for your sake was indeed irrational but you cannot keep this going! She is the next in line and this relationship is holding everything you have worked for in jeopardy!" She frowned and watched him pace again.

"I know but how can I continue teaching her in this situation? If you have a solution, I am much at my leisure to listen." He snapped, rubbing his neck where Hermione's lips had been earlier.

She sighed, "If the Ministry finds out that this was all a charade to get you out of the trial, they could very well send you to Azkaban for avoiding the law."

Snape braced himself against one of the large armchairs in front of the head desk, "I am well aware of the fact."

McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder, she had never witnessed him trembling before, "You know this has to end. I cannot see any other way out of this. Miss Granger must continue her studies, Severus."

"Why can she not learn from another? Why can she not study abroad… Garland Holloway is seeking an apprentice-"

"You know as well as I that the Ministry demands a much higher standard, and she would never be able to teach at Hogwarts under those circumstances, she would no longer be a credible option under him."

He knew she was right. Holloway, the Potions Master in Australia, was hardly trustworthy and had ruined his own reputation under the Ministry when one of his experimental potions had gotten into the hands of a muggle who had ended up growing feathers and had later died from the feather ingredient in the concoction that contained the disease psittacosis, or Parrot fever. Hermione was far beyond even that skill level.

"You are the only one who can teach her… you are the most skilled Master that our world has seen thus far and the only one who could live up to your proficiency is Miss Granger. The wizarding world will suffer immensely if she is not the heir to your position and legacy." McGonagall called out, furious and anxious at the same time. Snape could understand her emotions but there was nothing more to do… either way, the relationship between himself and Hermione would have to come to an end and be nonexistent. No one could know of their love.

"Perhaps another option…" a familiar voice called out from above, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Both teachers looked up and McGonagall sighed, "What could possibly be done, Albus? If Miss Granger stays, then Severus is at risk to end up in prison and if she leaves, Hogwarts will suffer a terrible loss as well as the wizarding world."

"I am well aware of the circumstances, Minerva, and I have been contemplating the path that should be taken." He hushed her as he turned to Snape.

"Severus, are you willing to venture again into the unknown for Miss Granger?" he asked the man in black.

"What do you have in mind, Headmaster?" it was more of a statement than a question.

After over an hour of arguments and conversing, the office was finally silent between the two teachers and the painting. Snape could hardly breathe, not knowing what would lie ahead. He just wanted to be back with Hermione, locked up in the Room of Requirement, and hold her in his arms and hide away from the rest of the world. He closed his eyes, weighing the options that would lead to several different outcomes and clenched his fists as he realized how much of a slim chance that the desired result would be attained. Wasn't it worth a try? He loved her enough; he knew he had to do it. This would be the only option for their survival… but would Hermione agree to it in the end? Did she truly understand her emotions and feelings enough to give her future over to him without any knowledge of what would happen? How could she possibly understand what he was going to have to do that needed to be done?

Snape glanced up at the portrait, "How much time do I have?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Until the end of the break."

"That is not nearly enough time, Albus." He shot back, angrily. Why was everything in his life difficult? Why couldn't at least one thing be easy and enjoyable? With that thinking, he knew he would end up an old lonely man. He shook himself out of it and waited to hear Dumbledore's response,

"It is not every detail that needs to be acquired, Severus," he warned, "but the foundations to expound upon must be precise and perfect in order for her to exceed."

He growled, "It cannot be done!"

"I believe that is the same attitude that led you to lose Lily Potter." Dumbledore cautioned him.

Professor Snape stormed out of the room.

**Please REVIEW!**


	30. Alchemy and an Understanding

**Hey, thanks for waiting for my late update. I once again apologize… my nephew's birthday took up most of my day as well as my bird's health. So… with that said, once again thank you for all the lovely reviews! I appreciate them! I know this isn't the most interesting chapter but I felt we needed a bit of magic and studying in here since we have only been having angsty fluff lately. And hopefully this will clear up any misconceptions of Snape's knowledge and understanding of Hermione's impulsive attitude! Thanks so much! Love you guys!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I worked extremely hard on this chapter with all the information listed… it took me quite a long time since I want everything to be very accurate and correct to the series and to magical studies in general!**

Snape slammed the door to his quarters and walked into his room trying to change from his dress robes from the previous night into his more familiar attire. He sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. There was not a clue in his mind with where to begin with Hermione. What should he choose to teach her and how would he do it in such a short amount of time given? He hissed as he realized how many hours they had wasted with arguing, going to the party, and fooling around in the Room of Requirement when they could have been pouring over books and he could have been lecturing her. Preparing her.

He sighed as he stood back up and figured that moping around would not solve anything. After freshening up with a shower and new pair of clothes, he entered his small living space that he used as his own personal study. Books lined the shelves and he fingered the bindings, searching for the ones required for the lessons he needed to prepare. Hearing a knock at the door broke his concentration and he growled in frustration as he advanced towards the person who was interrupting his precious time. He surely hoped it was not Poppy Pomfrey asking for more draughts. He did not have the time for such frivolous toils.

"Yes?" he mumbled very annoyingly when he opened the door and found himself glancing down at a familiar face wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"Oh um…" It was Hermione. He stared down at her, impatiently waiting for her to spill out what she was going to say, "I couldn't really sleep and I heard you slam your door," she gave him a smile, "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

He groaned to himself; Hermione was still caught up in the fantasy of the night before and had not woken up to reality. Snape had hardly the time to mess with the young witch—he had to get her lessons together before it was too late, "I appreciate your concern but I must excuse myself, I am rather busy and cannot be bothered with such trivial anxieties. Please forgive me,"

"What's wrong?" she asked, very confused at his coldness.

He rolled his eyes, "My schedule seems quite eventful at the present moment and I must ask you to leave me in peace."

Hermione furrowed her brows, hurt, "Erm… alright. Good day, Professor." She murmured.

She turned around and filed back to her own room and gave him a sad expression before closing her door and leaving him alone. He moaned when he shut his own door and leaned against it. McGonagall's words were running through his head and would not slow down,

_ "__You are a grown man, Severus, and she is just a girl."_

Minerva was right, she was just a young girl; an apprentice. Hermione was only eighteen years old and she was in love with a teacher twice her age! Snape put his hand on his heart, remembering her own hands that had rested there earlier; it seemed that their night had never even happened. It couldn't have been real. It was too good to be true. Hermione was still so young and immature. She was always trying to convince him she was an adult and while that was partly true because of her age, her mentality and thinking was quite behind her. He could not be fooled. She was still rash and impulsive, never thinking to the next step in her own continuation of what the consequences would be to her dealings. He blamed her hectic and unrealistic life on the adventures for survival with Potter and Weasley. Her school years had consisted of trying to stay alive and protect her friends and trying to spy on others to find the truth to the war. None of what she lived through panned out to a normal existence. She was quite an intelligent witch, one of the smartest he knew, but her common sense in the real world towards others' feelings and emotions were non-existent.

_ "If the Ministry finds out that this was all a charade to get you out of the trial, they could very well send you to Azkaban for avoiding the law."_

Hermione had not the first clue what the repercussions would be from her reckless actions on his behalf. While they were honest and good intentioned, it seemed that it was creating more havoc in his life than not. Hermione had always seemed so sure of herself in her school days but Snape realized that she was never quite living in reality throughout those hard years. He couldn't blame her, not many people were and he was shocked himself that he had turned out to be more reasonable than most when real life hit. He had been alone for so long that he had adapted first and foremost with common sense, the only real tool and magic that one could possess. One could be the smartest witch or wizard in the world but it would do no good if there was no comprehension on how reality facilitates with the inner workings of love, jealousy, hatred, and vengeance. And as it seemed, Hermione was quite oblivious in that area.

_ "She is the next in line and this relationship is holding everything you have worked for in jeopardy!"_

He wished that he did not have to teach her and apprentice her. He wished that he did not have to worry about her age and maturity level. Snape was at a loss of what to do and his feelings were running ramped. Although she truly was the one that needed to become the next Potions Mistress over Great Britain and, realistically, Europe, he could not help but feed his selfish needs with thoughts of just having her quit. He would be letting his line of work fall into the hands of someone else so that he could keep her to himself and never have to fuss over their unfortunate situation again. However, he knew that if she never had come to Hogwarts for an apprenticeship, he would have never found his heart again. He would have never learned to love again and would still be as miserable over Lily and his tragic life as ever.

_ "You are the only one who can teach her… you are the most skilled Master that our world has seen thus far and the only one who could live up to your proficiency is Miss Granger."_

He sighed and walked back to the books lining the shelves and started tugging at them, removing the old potions texts in haste. Snape could not dawdle around about the past anymore. He needed to focus on how to fix his future.

Hermione jumped when she heard a small knock on her door. She had just finished taking a warm bath and had recently changed into sweat pants and an oversized sweater-like tunic when she heard the light rapping and she quickly closed the gap between her and what she was hoping would be Professor Snape. She looked around when she swung the door open on its hinge with much force. Frowning when she saw he was not there, she looked down to find Figgy smiling brightly at her.

"Merry Christmas from Figgy!" he smiled brightly, his blue eyes were gleaming.

Hermione grinned, running a hand through her wet hair as he held out a package that was wrapped in brown paper, "This is for me?"

He nodded excitedly as she took it and he rubbed his hands together in delight, "From Figgy Miss."

"Aw…" she bent down to his level, "You're so sweet."

"Miss Granger must open it so Figgy can watch." He hopped from one foot to the next in excitement and anticipation.

She glanced at the lumpy paper in her hand and nodded as she started to unwrap the odd shaped gift, "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she removed all the excess wrappings and held the gift up so she could examine it. It was a small flower that fit in her palm constructed in an origami-like fashion out of a heavy green woven material that looked quite old and appeared to be part of a larger piece.

"Wherever did you get this? It is lovely." She hugged the small house elf graciously.

"Figgy sewed it together just for Miss Granger, see?" he held up his hands that had bandages wrapped over his long fingers.

"Wherever did you get the fabric? It looks quite like a tapestry…" she questioned, knowing that the house elves were not allowed to venture off the grounds. Figgy had to have gotten the fabric from somewhere in the castle.

"Figgy cut a piece from the Slytherin common room." He smiled brightly, not at all remorse in his actions.

"You what?" Hermione looked concerned but was interrupted by another.

"So that is the explanation for the ripped draperies." A low drawl came from behind the house elf.

"Mister Snape, Figgy… uh…" he hid behind Hermione, quite frightened.

Standing up, Hermione held out the small gift for the Slytherin Head of House to examine, "He didn't mean anything by it, it was a Christmas present… for me."

Snape sneered, "Do you know where those curtains were from?"

Figgy trembled and fidgeted, staring at Professor Snape from between Hermione's legs, reminding her of Dobby, "Please don't punish Figgy, sir."

He took a step towards the elf and glanced down, keeping his head up, "That was part of an ancient tapestry handed down from Salazar Slytherin. You foolish creature! You cut up a thousand year old heirloom!"

Hermione frowned, "Please, Sir, he did not know any better."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Hermione before sighing, "He will face consequences from his actions. It is inevitable." He examined her fully before walking past her briskly, "Please follow me, Miss Granger."

Hermione gave a small hug to Figgy and tried to console the little elf that nothing would happen to him and that she would make sure of it. Snape rolled his eyes, standing in the doorway of the classroom,

"Now, Miss Granger." He spat out, waiting for her.

She bit her lip in annoyance but obeyed him and stood up, advancing towards him while Figgy ran up the stairs into the teacher's common room. He held the door open for her and she stepped inside the now familiar classroom as she noticed that he was carrying quite a few ancient books in his left arm. Snape set down the volumes on a student desk and quickly retreated to the shelves in the classroom that contained old Potions texts and was whipping them off the ledge in a hurry. Hermione wandered over to the books that he had brought,

"Ethical Demonic Arts and Potions?" Hermione read aloud, reading the title. Never before had she seen the book, in fact, everything that he was pulling off the shelves and the textbooks that Snape had on the desk, she had never even heard of, "Abjuration of Paradoxical Draughts… Sir, are these for my lessons?"

"That is correct," he sighed as he set another stack of dusty volumes on the desk next to her creating a cloud of smoke that he waved away. Snape came to her side and took the book out of her hand that she had just picked up,

"I am resuming them once more, Miss Granger." He flipped open the book and she saw the title that read _Medicinal_ _Alchemy,_ he read a few lines and set the book down, "You need to be taking notes today." He told her, not even looking up from his analysis and scrutiny of the pages before him.

"But Sir—" she was confused, "We haven't even decided what my future holds, these lessons are trivial compared to the matters at hand,"

He whipped around, extremely angry and stressed out, "Did you hear what I said earlier?"

Hermione flinched and nodded, "Yes, but—"

"You will get your notes, we are having a lesson, now." He spat out. Snape wished so badly that he could explain to her what was going on. But he knew she would refuse and wouldn't understand the turn of events for the outcome wanted. Dumbledore's plan was the only option they had at the moment, but he was not convinced at all that it was foolproof. Hermione retrieved a quill and her notebook from her bags that she had left in the classroom for her own supplies.

"Please Sir, it's Christmas Eve, shouldn't we be celebrating at least?" she pleaded.

He sighed, ignoring her last question, "Magnum opus, or The Great Work," he started in his very teacher-like drone, "is an alchemical term for the process of creating the Philosopher's stone. It has been used to describe personal and spiritual transmutation in the Hermetic tradition, attached to laboratory processes and chemical color changes…"

Hermione started copying down notes to his lecture as he paced next to her seated form in one of the desks. He was reading from _Hermetic_ _Experimentation_ written by Hector Dagworth-Granger, an ancient Potioneer and one of the very first Potions Masters. She continued her writing as her mind recalled Professor Slughorn enquiring if she was related to the wizard. She was not quite sure but she assumed there could be a possibility given her talents in the subject and in magic in general. Hermione glanced up as Snape was flipping through pages quickly while monotonously lecturing to her by memory the history and foundation of Potion making. She was quite impressed, he was reading something completely different than what he was reciting to her and he seemed to be soaking everything in, not missing a beat. He was a great multi-tasker.

"Miss Granger?" he snapped her out of her reverie,

"Yes Professor?" she replied quickly, hoping he wasn't in too much of a bad mood.

He eyed for a bit before resuming his lecturing tone, "Tell me, what are the original four stages of Alchemy?"

Hermione smiled, he had just named them in his most recent instruction, she figured he was reviewing with her, "Nigredo, Albedo, Citrinitas, and Rubedo."

"Excellent, now what do they represent?" he returned his gaze back to the book and resumed his pacing.

"The Great Work of Alchemy is often described as a series of four stages represented by colors, for example, the first would be black, second, white, third, yellow, and fourth, red or purple." Hermione repeated word for word what he had recited to her earlier.

Snape continued his lecture, picking up another textbook and flipping through more pages. He paused in his words when he came across something that interested him but continued with Hermione waiting patiently for him, "…merged Paracelsian alchemy with occultism, teaching laboratory medicinal methods. The schools they founded, _Les Philosophes de la Nature_ and _The Paracelsus Society,_ popularized modern spagyrics including the creation of herbal tinctures and products. Their students continue to influence popular applications of alchemy as a new age medicinal practice…"

He drifted off as he set the book down and wrote something on a piece of parchment with many of his scribbles. It appeared to be lesson plans for her. Hermione watched his lips move, mouthing the words that he was writing. She was always attracted to the way his lips flowed but she supposed it had to be because she was attracted to him in general. Watching his furious scribbling, she smiled to herself at the man before her who had, just hours before, been kissing her passionately and lovingly. Although he was very unpredictable, she loved how many emotions would flash through him by simple words or actions. She sighed, she truly just found him to be absolutely wonderful, even with his sour attitude.

Without removing his attention from his writing he called out, "Miss Granger, what are Spagyrics?"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to recall his long lecture and flashed them open once she remembered, "Spagyric is a name given to the production of herbal medicines using alchemical procedures. These procedures involve…"

She glanced up to the ceiling, trying to recite the information, she smiled as she perked up happily when it came back to her, "fermentation, distillation and the extraction of mineral components from the ash of the plant," she took a deep breath and continued, "Furthermore, these processes were in use in medieval alchemy generally for the separation and purification of metals from…" she shut her eyes again and opened them when the answer came, "ores, and salts from brines and other aqueous solutions that are now used today in potions and draughts."

Snape tore his gaze from his parchment to Hermione, actually impressed by her memorization skills, calling word for word his lecture, "Well done, Miss Granger. Can you guess what our lesson will be on today?"

She bit her lip and he rolled his eyes, "Can you give me the definition of Alchemy?"

"In simpler terms… it is the practice of turning one element into another." She smiled at him affectionately.

He stepped towards her and motioned for her to stand, "That is correct, Miss Granger. This is where transfiguration comes into play. Potions do not always involve a cauldron, a wand is a great substitute for the start of chemical ingredients where transfiguring them is more important than brewing the constituents."

"Now," he pulled up his sleeves and pulled out his wand, "I know this is not in the normal curriculum for the school's Transfiguration courses, but did Minerva ever have a chance to teach you alchemical spells?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not that I recall Sir,"

"Very well, we will have to host a transfiguration lesson today then." He levitated jars of minerals and chemicals from the supply closet and led them to rest on the desk before them. He opened a small flask of Antimony, "Have you ever transfigured liquids?"

She blushed, "Honestly, I did not know that it was possible. I have never read about it anywhere."

He nodded, "This is quite advanced magic, I wasn't expecting you to," Snape walked back to her as she took out her wand, "The most common alchemical configuration is to transform whatever element you are working with into gold. This is the basic step for practice before we delve into more complicated magic."

Snape stepped behind her and raised her wand arm, pointing towards the flask, "Just as in charms, there are motions in Transfiguration, as you well know, and the same is said for alchemical transformation spells… like this." He moved her wrist and arm through the movements needed, "While this is still basic alchemy, I must warn you that it is still quite advanced. I don't want you discouraged if you are having trouble."

Hermione nodded, "Is there an incantation needed?"

"Yes, but that is for later. You must be able to at least transfigure the liquid into something before I want you trying a worded spell. Understand? It could result in something rather disastrous if used incorrectly," he back away from her, "Now, Miss Granger." He called for her to begin.

Hermione flicked her wand a few times, just as he had instructed, but nothing seemed to happen. He noticed her embarrassment, "Perhaps if you watched, that might be of assistance." He suggested and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the flask.

Snape went through the motions quite smoothly and Hermione watched as the red liquid transformed into a golden color, "You see? It is quite simple once achieved," he transformed the gold back into the blood red Antimony, "Let's try it together, shall we?" he walked behind her again and grabbed her hand to move it through the action needed.

The liquid transformed into a golden hue, "We did it!" Hermione smiled, and then took a deep breath and stepped away from Professor Snape, "Let me try it on my own." She announced as he turned the liquid back to its original state.

They had been going at it for hours and Snape had been teaching her many new techniques and tricks that Hermione had never known. She was greatly impressed by his knowledge and experimentation to find easier, more suitable ways for advanced magic, just as he had when he was a student in his potions book. She found herself resting her head, quite exhausted, on one of the desks in the classroom while Professor Snape was writing something down on his messy, ink blotted sheet. She felt like her brain could take no more information… like it was about to burst if she tried to even read one more line or write one more word. Her body was numb from being on her feet for most of the day and her lack of sleep from the night before was really catching up on her. She glanced over at the man scratching away, bent over the desk piled full of books; he seemed unaffected and quite stressed and concerned. He had been that way all day, very quick to insult and snap at her if she wasn't paying attention. It was very unlike him to not allow her breaks in between but he had been relentless through the whole day. Hermione had not even had something to eat and it was already evening. The sun was soon to set and all she could think about was climbing into bed and never waking up.

Snape stood up quietly and walked over to one of his potion cabinets and pulled out a vial which he brought to her and set it on her desk, "You are excused. I suggest you take this… tomorrow will be just as strenuous as today has been."

Hermione groaned and lifted her pounding head, "Tomorrow is Christmas! Can't I have a break? This was a bit intense, don't you think?"

He was at her desk in a second, inches from her face, "There is no time we can waste with your studies and if I wasn't so concerned about your health, I would still be drilling you even now." He spat out.

Quickly, Snape withdrew himself and started placing the books back on the shelves, "You are excused, dinner will be brought to your quarters and I suggest you take the sleeping draught I gave you. You will need it, believe me."

Before standing Hermione bowed her head and played with the smooth glass of the vial, "Sir, I understand that you are still my teacher and that we must behave within reason… but why have you been so cold and despondent? You have hardly spoken to me today with a normal conversation. It has only been either with reprimands or lectures…"

Snape hissed but Hermione stood, "I am quite serious, Professor… I hope your feelings have not changed." She filed out of the classroom and listened as holiday music echoed through the hallways, teasing her. It did not feel like Christmas at all and she knew she would most likely be spending it alone.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Trust Me Always

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I really do work VERY HARD on getting accurate information so I hope you all can see that in these next few chapters. I even added a bit of fluff. Hope you all enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

"_It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade." He paused, "Should anyone attempt to aide Mr. Potter, they will be punished as equally guilty." Snape drew out his sentences, warning all of the peers, "If anyone here knows any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward... now."_

_There were gasps among the students, echoing off the Great Hall as Harry revealed himself from among the throng, glaring at Professor Snape, "It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster."_

_The doors slammed open to reveal the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione, and Ron. She bitterly watched as Snape eyed Harry, cautiously, almost not sure of what to say. Harry cried out to him, anger lacing through his raised voice, "How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" _

_More gasps and shudders rang out before Hermione was pulled into a familiar scene…_

_Hermione, Harry and Ron hid behind the door as they listened to the conversation of Voldemort and Snape,_

"_You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last hour alone." He praised the Dark Lord._

"_No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me." Voldemort seemed quite worried, almost afraid and was seeking guidance from Snape._

_He took a deep breath and calmly spoke, "There is no wand more powerful. Olivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you I assure you. It answers to you… and to you only." He reassured in his profound voice, almost quivering._

_They could hear Voldemort pacing lightly, "You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder wand cannot truly be mine."_

_The tension was thick as Harry, Hermione and Ron listened to the Dark Lord, almost able to hear him smile in his next words, "You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus. __But… only I can live forever."_

_The three of them looked at each other, worried, when they heard Snape's trembling voice break, "My Lord-"_

_Snape fell against the wall from the curse that Voldemort had shot from his wand and they could hear his heavy breathing. A snake, presumably Nagini, was hissing and then began to strike Professor Snape numerous times. Each bite was louder and more forceful while his body was being tossed like a rag doll from the power of the serpent. Hermione shut her eyes, not wanting to hear it anymore, not wanting to hear the moans and hisses, the warm blood trickling out of his wounds…_

_Once Voldemort had left, the trio ran out from their hiding spot to find Snape on the ground. Harry joined his side and covered the Potions Master's throat, trying to stop the bleeding. Hermione could not believe that she would have ever seen the once powerful wizard now crumpled on the floor, dying in front of her. He had seemed so immovable and indestructible… and yet he was in tears. Crying to Harry. Was it an apology for all he had done?_

"_Take them…" he stumbled the words out to Harry, referring to his tears. Harry quickly turned to her, _

"_Hermione I need a flask… now!" She dug through her bag and found an empty vial and handed it over to Harry as he placed his hand back on the Professor's throat and caught the salty tears in the glass for what she assumed were his memories. He looked so forlorn and so vulnerable… so sorrowful…_

_Hermione knew he was dying; there was no way he could possibly live. She held Ron's hand in her own, silently weeping for the fallen teacher. Even if he was working for the Dark Lord, even if he had killed Dumbledore, it was as if all was forgiven as Harry cared to his wounds and stayed with him through his last moments._

"_Look at me…" he shook quietly, tears still free flowing down his extremely pale face. His black eyes sparkled in the moonlight wafting in through the windows. Hermione wanted to comfort him but was unable to move as he addressed Harry for what would seem like the last time._

_Hermione watched him stare into Harry's green orbs, a smile almost resting across his face before choking out, _

"_You have your mother's eyes," _

_The glimmer faded from the teacher's eyes as he let out one final breath. Hermione screamed and ran to his side while Harry calmly let go. She tugged on his coat, "Please Professor you can't die! You can't leave us here alone!" she sobbed into his blood soaked shoulder. _

_Harry stood up and motioned to Ron to leave her alone for a bit. They exited the room as Hermione looked up into Snape's lifeless eyes. She put a hand on his cheek after pulling his black, charcoal hair out of his face as more tears poured out from her,_

"_Don't leave me… I love you!"_

"I love you!"

Hermione bolted up in her bed, sweat was sticking the sheets around her to her body. Her hair was wet and she could tell she had been crying. Her eyes felt puffy and nose was running as well. She sniffed and wiped her face, trying to assess what had just happened. She had just had a nightmare. Hermione couldn't recall the last time she had had one, but knew that it was when she was very young, still a little child. Covering her face with her hands, she tried to let herself come back to reality and overcome the fearful terror. The dream had felt so real to her; she couldn't help but moan in pain from her aching heart as she held her hand protectively over it. Her head shot up and her eyes rested on the cloak that was lying across the end table at the end of the bed. She quickly snatched it up and held it to her, breathing in the familiar, calming scent.

She lay back down and wrapped the robe around her, letting it envelop her frightened self and she snuggled into it, imagining that his arms were wrapped around her at that very moment. Hermione reprimanded herself once her thoughts were back to normal. She should have taken the sleeping draught that Snape had offered to her. Assuming that she wouldn't need it because of how tired she was, she had decided to not take it and she saw the vial still resting on her night stand next to her. What she really needed was a dreamless sleep potion. Hermione couldn't let herself go through with the horrible scene once more of him betraying the school and Harry and then turning to his death. She was surprised, however, that her nightmare went beyond what she had witnessed previously and her subconscious has driven her to weep for her Professor. She cried for him to not leave her and she cried for him because she loved him!

Sighing, realizing that she would not be able to get anymore sleep without the dreamless draught, she threw her legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and draped the cloak back onto the end rather carefully. She tied up her loose hair before leaving her bedroom and made herself a cup of tea in her small kitchenette. Did Professor Snape have nightmares? He was so strong and yet, now that she had seen a more compassionate, emotional side of him, she had to admit that he probably could not have gone without one or two in his lifetime, especially given the circumstances of his time as a spy. She held the small tea cup to her heart, trying to warm herself before deciding to retrieve a small dose of the remedy she needed to be able to sleep soundly and peacefully.

Throwing on a large sweater, too big for her small form, she opened the door to the classroom and walked into the dark space, "Lumos," she whispered, trying to find her way as her wand lit up.

She found a few candles near her and chanted, "Incendio." They lit up, relieving her of needing her wand to be illuminated. Hermione noticed that a few stacks of books had not been put away and she presumed that Snape must have been just as exhausted as she for he usually left his classroom spotless with nothing out of place. She smiled as she fingered the text on the cover of one of the books and saw that the parchment he had been writing on the previous day was folded up inside the binding, within the pages. She opened it up and retrieved the notes before sitting down at his desk and looking over the immaculate writing seeing the first item listed crossed off and recognized it as the lesson she had just learned.

_Alchemical Transformation_

_Legendary Ritual of the Stillborn Demon _

_Transfiguration of Devil's Blood_

Hermione quit reading and looked up from the list, shocked. Was there such a thing as dark magic in potions? She had only read of the subject Potion-making as being an aid in the lives of a witch or wizard in the magical world but nothing about dark magic as what was listed on the parchment. She turned back to the paper in front of her and saw the side notes and hasty scribbles that Snape had been making the whole day during their lecture and lesson. It was notes had had taken on her weaknesses and strengths and what areas he needed to remind himself to emphasize to her during lessons. Not only had he been teaching and lecturing, he had been examining her the whole time as well! He seemed to be incredible and began to wonder if she would ever be up to par in his knowledge and strengths of magic.

A glimmer from her left hand bitterly teased her out of her dreaming of becoming a Potions Mistress. It was an extremely exciting thought but she had to remember that her future was definitely going to change after Christmas. Hermione had decided that she needed to tell Ron sooner or later about her not being honest about the acceptance of his proposal. She needed to let him know that she no longer wanted a romantic relationship with him. Of course she always prayed that they would still remain friends but she didn't get her hopes up by thinking that they would always remain the same. The confrontation she needed to have with Ron could ruin the amiable relationship they had had in the past and could possibly be the end of their amity altogether. Hermione knew she couldn't explain why she didn't want to be with him… if Ron knew, or Ginny for that matter, the budding relationship that she had started with Snape would be lost forever. The word would spread about their lies to the Daily Prophet and ministry and they would both be in a severe dilemma.

She honestly felt quite awful with the way she had gone about trying to solve everyone's problems by putting them all on her shoulders. She was a fool for acting in such a brash way but she knew that Snape understood that it was out of her love for him that she did so. Hermione wondered what her Potions Master had been trying to do or if he had even been thinking about how to solve their problems with their romantic relations. She had been wracking her brain for some solution for days after she had gone to Rita Skeeter about her fake engagement and had come up with absolutely nothing. Although it was rather selfish, Hermione was extremely comforted that she could rest in the fact that Snape could always handle most tribulations and he was so mature and familiar with the ways of the world that she could lean on him for support and know that she would be taken care of. She trusted him wholeheartedly. He was her rock and pillar. Whenever she was with the man, she always felt safe and protected and sure of herself. Even when he was her teacher and she was his student when she was attending school, something about his mannerisms and powerful exterior just emanated security to all students. She could only compare it to the safety that students including Harry, Ron, and her felt when they were around Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione flipped through the pages of _Indefinite Experimentation within Brewing_ and read bits and pieces off of the old texts that were written in Ancient Runes, something she prided herself on being able to understand exceptionally. She should have known that Snape had an extensive knowledge of the language and written word as well for there were neat scribbles in English written down next to different passages through the pages. She yawned, reminding herself that she still needed to get some sleep before the next lesson would start and stood up, walking over to the potions cabinet. She opened up the glass door that squeaked on the old hinges and started reading the labels on the vials, looking for a dark purple liquid…

_Dreamless Sleep_, she read it to herself off the vial behind a few other bottled draughts. When she attempted to retrieve the glass flask she accidentally knocked over a few other bottles which broke on the floor loudly. She cringed as she looked down at her mess and sighed, frustrated with her clumsiness.

"Great!" she mumbled quietly to herself as she set down the draft she picked out and took out her wand to clean up the mess.

She knelt on the floor and pointed her wand at the broken glass, "Reparo," She sighed as the vials magically pieced themselves together.

Hermione heard the door to the classroom fly open and saw Professor Snape looking as tired as ever in the doorway, "Why is it that whenever something happens, it is always because of you?" he asked, not really wanting a reply.

He sighed and walked tiredly into the room and bent down next to her and siphoned the liquid off the floor, "What are you doing up? I thought I gave you a sleeping draught."

"You did, sir, but I thought I really didn't need to take it because I fell asleep as soon as I got to my room..." She said, embarrassed.

Standing, he held out his hand for her to take, something Hermione was not expecting but welcomed it gladly, "Why are you in the classroom in the middle of the night?" he snapped and picked up the vial Hermione had set down earlier, "Dreamless Sleep?" he questioned her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" she started, not wanting to admit to him about her nightmare.

"You are having trouble sleeping?" it was more of a statement than a question.

She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze, he read her emotions so well, "Yes Sir."

He walked away from her, potion in hand, and sat down at his desk, examining the purple liquid lazily, "And what, pray, is your ailment for not being able to rest?" he watched her playing with her hands and was pleased she hadn't resorted to abusing her poor lips again.

"Nothing Sir," she mumbled, "I just would rather not have a dream-filled sleep. That's all."

He scoffed at her, not buying her answer at all, "Really, Miss Granger," he rolled his eyes, "all girls of your age look forward to being taken away each night on their flights of fancy and little whimsical desires to amuse themselves… you have not fooled me. I have caught you daydreaming more than once. You are a terrible liar." He folded his hands together in front of him, lacing his fingers together.

She glanced up at him but said nothing as she watched him stand, setting the potion on his desk, and walking to her side, "I am not one to be trifled with concerning lies. Why can't you sleep, Miss Granger?" he asked, putting his finger under her chin to make sure she would keep his gaze.

"You will think me a child," she turned her back to him and grabbed her wand from the table before trying to leave him. He caught her arm a little roughly and brought her back to him with ease,

"I will not judge you. Now explain." He folded his arms and leaned against one of the student desks, facing Hermione.

She took a deep breath and started twirling her ring, "I had a nightmare."

He nodded, "I see."

Hermione took a chance and glanced up at her exhausted Professor, watching him watching her, "I guess it was rude of me not to ask for a draft of it, but I didn't want to wake you. Please forgive me."

Snape stood up and walked towards her, appearing almost genuinely concerned but Hermione could not tell for sure because of how tired he was, "Was this a random dream or has it been reoccurring? A dreamless sleep potion will not get rid of repeating nightmares, Miss Granger."

She shook her head, "No it was just by chance that I had it, I'm sure."

His tired dark eyes gleamed in the candlelight, begging for sleep. Snape stepped closer and touched his fingertips to her cheek before quickly pulling back and Hermione frowned, wishing he had fulfilled his wish to touch her, "Are you alright?" his voice wavered with lack of rest.

Hermione bit her lip and she heard him sigh in disapproval but before he could do anything about it, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He struggled for breath but relaxed, remembering the feel of her once more and he rested a hand on her upper back for reassurance. He felt a tight squeeze and a contented sigh as Hermione rested her head on his chest in amiable silence. Snape placed his other hand hesitantly on her head, letting his fingers slide through her loosely pulled back hair.

"Dare I even ask what this night terror was about?" he questioned softly when he felt another tight hug around his waist come from the girl glued to him. She shook her head in horror, letting her face hide in the fabric of his coat so he wouldn't see her expressions.

"I see." He murmured quietly. He knew it must have been about him and he cringed, hoping it wasn't too terrible. He may just be the cause of her nightmares to come after the end of break.

Snape pushed her away from him, detaching her arms from his torso and retrieved the vial off his desk and placed it in Hermione's hand, he folded her fingers over the smooth glass and briefly let his hand rest on her cheek before turning from her and placing the two now-empty flasks that she had broken, back in the cabinet, "You need to return to your quarters, Miss Granger, we will have a busy day tomorrow."

"Sir?" she walked towards him, hoping he wasn't averse to her touch since he had shown more courage in his actions, she took his hands and led him towards his desk where she found the written parchment, "You are not teaching me dark magic are you?" she pulled out the folded paper and handed it to him, "Forgive me for going through the books,"

Hermione was relieved to see him unaffected by her curiosity, "A vast majority of Potions in general is considered dark magic, Miss Granger, and while I don't encourage your use of it, a Potioneer and Master must understand the extents to which this magic can be used within potions and distributing and creating it."

She raised an eyebrow, "We haven't even discussed what we are going to do about our… relationship, I guess I am still confused as to why you are starting these rigorous lessons." Hermione blushed wildly.

Snape folded his arms and smirked at Hermione, "Well now is hardly the opportune moment to do so, given the time of night. Off to bed, Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned and put her hands on her hips, she wouldn't fight him but she would make sure to let her sentiments known, "You sound like my father." She mumbled before turning from him.

Hermione heard him moan, "I am definitely old enough to fill the role."

She looked back, upset, "Sir… I didn't mean anything by it—" she grabbed his hands in her own, happy to have the familiar warmth back while trying to comfort him.

Snape waved her off after freeing himself from her grasp, "To bed, Miss Granger."

She laughed while walking away, "You know I am an adult, I don't technically have to follow your every order."

He growled, tired, "You may be an adult but I am your teacher which gives me the authority to reign over you as I please." Snape stood up and followed Hermione out of the room, extinguishing the candles' flames with a flick of his wand.

Hermione heard him behind her and waited for him to join her in their little corridor, "Would you like to join me for some tea before bed? It always makes me feel more relaxed…"

Snape turned to her in all seriousness, "That would be quite inappropriate,"

"How so?" she asked honestly.

Mumbling, he politely opened her door for her, "Good night."

Scurrying feet and bits of laughter could be heard from the dungeon hallways, wafting through the potions classroom. Snape and Hermione turned towards the sound and they both immediately headed for it. He looked back when he realized that the young witch was following him, "I thought I told you to go to bed!"

She laughed a bit and smiled at his disapproval, ignoring him and joining his side as he opened the classroom door that led to the dungeon corridors near the Slytherin common room. He rolled his eyes, he just wanted to go to bed. He was so tired and exhausted and wanted an escape if at least for only a couple of hours.

They both walked down the hall, searching for any students out of bed but heard and saw none. Walking to the first floor past a few classrooms and seeing nothing, he sighed, "Come, I am too tired to walk the castle," he motioned for her to return with him.

"Wait…" Hermione whispered as she walked towards the Great Hall, seeing the door cracked open and a soft light pouring through. She opened up one of the large doors and stuck her head in, peering inside.

Snape heard a gasp from her and instantly joined her, wondering what was wrong, "Miss Granger,"

"Look how beautiful…" she said in awe as she walked into the Hall and sighed, staring at the oversized Christmas tree that was decorated completely from top to bottom with small candles glowing on the branches. They cast a soft glow on the large dining room and reflected light off the glass ornaments that created a kaleidoscope effect with moving colors. The hall appeared to be made out of crystal from the bouncing shadows and lights.

Snape joined her and was not as nearly impressed as she but walked to her side after shutting the doors behind them. He saw a large smiled on her face as her eyes were lit up with excitement, "Merry Christmas Professor." She breathed out.

He just raised an eyebrow before sighing, "Come it is extremely late," he motioned for her to follow him but she appeared to have not heard for she walked closer to the giant tree and sighed in content and wrapped her arms around herself.

Snape took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and joined Hermione at her side. He was about to protest and demand she go to bed when he saw her face. The colors playing across her skin and body made her look like she could have belonged in a stained-glass window, it was a spectacular sight. Her eyes were closed gently, not shut tightly, squinting, and a very small hint of a smile played across her face while her lower lip was more swollen from her habitual biting but it accentuated the grin beautifully. He watched her for some time as she was wrapped up in the Christmas spirit and he found her swaying slightly to the haunting holiday music echoing down through the corridors from outside of the hall. He knew he could have watched her all night long just standing there but it was late and she really needed proper rest to be able to accomplish the advanced magic that he required out of her.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and let them rest on him. She gave him a smile, "Christmas is my favorite holiday."

"I can tell." He frowned, not upset, but of his exhaustion taking over. She had been able to sleep for a few hours whereas he was running off steam. He had no idea how he used to be able to go days without sleep in his youth. It seemed quite impossible now.

"Before I ever got my acceptance letter, Christmas was the only magic I was able to experience and I still cherish it to this day. There is something truly exceptional that happens only at this time of year. I can't even describe it." She blushed, remembering who she was talking to, "Oh erm… sorry Professor Snape I think I got carried away."

He watched her for a moment, "I understand. My father was a muggle… he did not allow magic to be used at home so before I ever went to Hogwarts, I had to find joy in the little things. However, I must say Christmas was never one of them."

She nodded, grateful that he felt comfortable enough to share another small piece of himself with her, "That's alright," she held his hand in her own and gave a small squeeze before turning back to the tree and watching it glimmer and glow.

"Miss Granger?" he tried to get her attention.

Hermione turned to him and stepped closer, closing the gap between them with a small embrace, "Yes?"

He took a deep breath, "Do you trust me?"

She looked up at him and broke away, "Of course I do, why?"

Snape frowned, "I must ask you to keep your confidence and conviction. I am not sure what the result of our future may be, but I must beg of you to know that no matter what happens, just believe in me."

Hermione gave him a smile and took his hand, "Always."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and someone was running in with a limp and maniacal laugh, "Students out of bed! Students out of bed! I caught you now!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Heading Out Blind

**I hope I am not boring anyone with my latest chapters… I haven't gotten many reviews lately. I hope everyone is still enjoying this as much as I am! Please review! It really does help me and inspire me to keep writing each day! I spend a good majority of my free time… well let me correct myself, I spend **_**all **_**of my free time, even lunch, writing these chapters! I love hearing your feedback and it helps me. I love you all and really do appreciate all my readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I believe we have been needing to have some comic relief from the seriousness of the story… and who better to bring it then Filch? I love Filch he makes me smile. Also, you will find out a few clues as to what Snape is up to! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY! **

Snape felt a sharp tug at his sleeve as Hermione drug him behind the tree away from Filch who was exhilarated by the hunt for students out of bed. He growled when Hermione pulled him to her and silenced him, he rolled his eyes and whispered, "Why are we hiding?"

Hermione hushed him as she heard footsteps coming closer, "Be quiet!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at her rude command before turning his attention back to the caretaker who was slowly walking through the hall, looking for them, thinking they were students. He felt like he was back in his school, hiding from the staff like they were. All he would have to do, if Hermione had not made him hide with her, would be to tell Filch that he was roaming the halls, making sure no one was out past hours. Filch would have been none the wiser and would have instantly believed him but there they were, hiding from the man like they were going to be punished or put in detention if they were to get caught. Obviously, Hermione must have forgotten who she was with because she ruined their chances to make it out peacefully when she decided that hiding from the old man would be the brilliant idea.

He bit his tongue, holding back the insult he was going to throw when he saw Hermione lean in through the branches and pull out her wand, "Miss Granger what are you doing?" he grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back, shocked that she would try any magic on a staff member.

She brushed him off of her and whispered, "Obscuro!"

"Miss Granger!" Snape reprimanded as he heard Filch's shocked voice at having a blindfold wrapped around his eyes out of nowhere. Snape lowered a tree branch and saw Filch trying to pry off the piece of material, bumping into the benches and house tables. It was rather humorous to see him lash out around as if he was within reach of them, trying to strangle whoever was in his grasp.

The poor caretaker heaved a growl, "I'm gonna kill ya!" he roared as he put his arms out in front of him, searching for something to grab onto.

Mrs. Norris appeared around the tree, finding their hiding spot and Snape groaned, "Now what do you propose we do? He knows we are in here because of your foolish wand waving!" he spat out as Hermione smiled at him with a look that he recognized from her school days when she was going to get into mischief,

"No! No… Miss Granger-" he started, realizing her plan.

"Let's go!" Hermione pulled on Snape's arm and jerked him out of his hiding spot; there was no turning back now. They ran passed an angry Filch who turned to the sound of their feet hitting the stone floor,

"Get back here!" he started running, blindly of course, in their direction but stumbled into one of the large house tables.

Snape quickly led Hermione out the Great Hall doors as they heard Filch coming their way, still crashing into obstacles while ornaments from smaller trees were crashing to the floor. Hermione was having a hard time keeping up because of her laughter,

"Hush you foolish girl!" Snape commanded as he quickly led them down the Entrance Hall and outside, not wanting to be found in the teacher's common room.

Hermione was still trembling with fits of amusement at Filch as they made their way outside and into the light snowfall. He smirked as the younger witch leaned against the castle wall, trying to catch her breath and wiped her eyes from the tears she was shedding at the caretaker's expense. It was rather humorous but he could not condone her behavior especially now that she was an adult and part of the staff.

"You realize nothing would have happened if we let him find us out in the open. There was no reason to hide." He raised an eyebrow at the girl trying to breathe.

"What if he…" she was still giggling, "leaked to McGonagall about us together?" she looked up at him more seriously.

Snape sighed, "She already knows, Miss Granger."

"What?" her smile was gone and a look of horror was plastered on her face. She grabbed his arm, wanting more information, "What did she say?"

He pulled her to him, rubbing her arms to warm her up since neither of them had proper clothing to be outside and she was still wearing her sleepwear plus a thin oversized sweater. Hermione smiled in his arms and wrapped herself around his torso as he spoke, "She is not at all pleased."

Hermione lifted her head, looking worried, "What's going to happen to us?"

Snape shook his head and led her over to the front steps of the castle, before the large doors, and sat down. He sighed, letting her bury herself deeper into his embrace, "I am trying to work something out," he lied to her, knowing she would believe it. Although it was partly true since he was doing something to help them, but what he would have to do to work it out would be devastating to her.

"Professor?" she looked up to his tired eyes that met her gaze.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked as she watched his heavy eyes glimmer from the reflection of the snow.

She smiled at him, "You won't let anything happen to us, will you?"

He almost choked, but hid his worry from her and pulled her to him, "Nothing, my dear."

Hermione let out a small sigh and rested her head back on him while he rubbed her arm, still trying to keep her warm. Snape knew she was relying on him. It was obvious since he was older, always protecting her from the beginning, and she found acceptance to her feelings. It was wonderful that she felt that way but he had so much weighing on him already that his lies to make her feel safe and loved was just another burden to carry on his heavy load. Hermione was still a child, although quite mature and advanced past her fellow classmates, she had quite a ways to go. Snape hugged her tighter hoping that he would be the one to watch her grow into a real woman and not a silly schoolgirl still playing pranks on fellow staff members.

Hermione heard a snicker of amusement from the man next to her and she looked up, shocked to find a smirk on his face, "What's so funny?"

He jeered, letting an evil grin play across his features, "You would have made an ideal Slytherin."

Hermione looked insulted, "What are you talking about?" she pulled herself from his arms and stared at him.

"You may have a good heart but for all intents and purposes, you are quite the cunning witch. I'm surprised that the sorting hat didn't have a fit over where to place you. More so than Potter you display attitudes that only a Slytherin could possess." He teased lightly as he saw a grin appear on her face.

"Quite like you, I am surprised you were put into your house. Besides your awful sense of humor, you should have been placed into Gryffindor."

Snape sneered, "Oh please," he waved at her, trying to get rid of any ideas in her head, "I am quite content with Slytherin, Miss Granger."

"And I, in Gryffindor," she huffed and smiled at him, standing up, "Can you imagine?" she turned back to him, "Me? Hermione Granger in Slytherin? Egh!" she distorted her face in disgust as he smirked,

"I wonder how you would have turned out with those idiots you call friends had you been sorted into my house. You would have given them a run for their money, I daresay." He watched her hold up her hands, catching little snowflakes in her palms.

She grinned evilly, "Don't I already?"

He rolled his eyes at her cockiness, "It seems someone has a pride issue, Granger." He mumbled.

Hermione laughed and put her hands on her hips, "I could say the same for you!"

He scoffed and stood up, wiping his coat of the snow that had fallen within the duration of the time they had spent outside, "I must recant what I had claimed to you before in the Room of Requirement," he started, brushing the wet snow off his shoulders.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Snape stepped towards her, "I told you I probably wouldn't have wanted much to do with you if we went to school together… and I stand by that still," he gave a smirk and raised a questionable brow, "But I must say, if you were in Slytherin, I am fairly confident that you would not have left my sight."

"Professor!" a familiar voice came calling out and Snape turned his gaze behind him to find Filch advancing towards him in a hurry in his awkward run,

Hermione bit her lip and made a worried sound before the caretaker reached the Potions Master, "What?" he asked in his nasty tone, something she was so used to.

Filch glared at her before turning his attention back to Professor Snape, "I want to see some punishment! There were students in the Great Hall who cast a blindfolding spell on me and ran out before I could grab them!"

Hermione slipped and let out a laugh before clapping a hand over her mouth to see Snape rolling his eyes at her, "There will be a punishment," his gaze turned back to her with a raised eyebrow and knowing eye but whipped his head back to the old caretaker, "Rest assured, I will not let this pass."

Filch grinned with his rotten teeth before nodding to the both of them, satisfied with Snape's answer. He kept the lantern creepily close to him, creating eerie shadows across his face, "Good night Professor."

After the caretaker had left, Snape turned to Hermione and moaned, brushing a hand through his hair, "Miss Granger these nightly adventures we seem to have so often must come to an end. You are quite exhausting and I am being very serious when I say you need to _go to bed. _It would do you well to listen to me."

Hermione nodded, "I am sorry that I woke you up earlier tonight. Thank you for not ratting me out to Filch."

He smirked, "I would be just as guilty as you if I did. Come," he motioned for her to follow him.

The next morning, Hermione found herself alone at breakfast but quickly finished her meal and scrambled to the Potions Classroom. As she opened the door, she smirked to find two Slytherins receiving a harsh lecture by a much more rested Professor Snape. The students looked quite young and very much frightened of their Head of House. Hermione was very grateful that she had not been misfortunate enough to have him as the Gryffindor head. McGonagall, although strict, was an angel compared to Snape. She smiled as Snape raised an eyebrow when she stepped in the room and wrapped up his reprimanding speech,

"Detention for the rest of the break! If I ever see you two acting out in such a way again, I will send you straight home!" he stood up and sighed, frustrated by the young students as they scurried out of the classroom in terror.

"It's rather refreshing to see you finally yelling at your house rather than my own." She smiled as she sat down at her usual desk.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't start with me today."

Snape pulled a few of the books that he had used the day before, off the shelf and set them in front of her. _The Abjuration of Paradoxical Draughts _was set in front of her and she noticed the author, Arsenius Jigger. She recognized the name… he was the author of two of Hogwarts' school text books, _Magical Draughts and Potions_ and _The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts,_ "Paradoxical Draughts? Why would we learn about those if they are improbable and inefficient to use?"

"A true master can create a paradoxical draught and correct its recipe to make it quite possible and as equally functional as any other potion. You must learn how to correct a potion gone wrong, whether it was something you mistakenly did, or in this case, if you were teaching, something a student might have done." He pulled out some ingredients and levitated a cauldron towards the desk Hermione was seated at.

"But sir, didn't you teach us that in fifth year advanced Potions?" Hermione asked, wondering why he was going to teach her something so remedial.

He sneered at her, "Have you ever corrected the Polyjuice Potion, Miss Granger? Have you ever corrected the Vulneris Morsis potion?"

Hermione bit her lip, silently berating herself, "No."

He raised an eyebrow as he set odd ingredients on her desk, "You will learn to correct forbidden potions. Hopefully," he started, handing dragon-hide gloves to her, "we will be able to reach alchemical potions that you can accurately reset by nightfall."

They had been brewing the whole day over and the classroom felt like an oven from all the steaming potions and flames going. She wiped her forehead and sat back down in her chair as Snape continued his examination of her and wrote reminder notes to himself on his new sheet of parchment since she spilled some salamander blood on his last page of notes. Once Hermione saw the windows go dark and Snape having to light the candles in the room, not to mention scampering footsteps outside the classroom door, she knew it was time for dinner… Christmas dinner. She bit her lip after adding in a scored lacewing fly to the Amor Oblitus potion that was polluted by a bezoar, she sighed,

"Professor, I am rather hungry… and it's Christmas dinner as well! Could we finish early?"

Snape frowned and sighed, "Clean up your station and bottle everything up, we will resume after you're finished eating."

"Oh…" Hermione looked disappointed but realized he was being kind enough to let her enjoy the grand meal on her favorite holiday so she knew she couldn't protest, "Thank you Professor."

After everything was set for her to leave, Hermione was surprised to find that Snape had no intention of going with her and she was a little hurt, "Sir please join me? We have been locked in here all day; you need a break as much as I do!"

Snape stood and tended to some of the vials in the cabinet while Hermione followed him around, begging, "No, I am perfectly fine staying here, I am not hungry."

"It's Christmas!" she pouted as he walked back to his desk while she trailed behind him like a dog begging for food from its master, "You can't lock yourself away! It would be a wonderful Christmas gift for me to have your company at dinner,"

He rolled his eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic, go!" he swatted her away as he flipped through some pages of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, not even glancing up at her.

Hermione looked hurt, "Sir!"

Snape sighed loudly and snapped the book shut as hard as he could, "I could just make you stay here! Now choose because I have other matters I could take care of while you are enjoying your meal or we could just continue your lesson." He glared at her, annoyed at her pestering him so much.

Hermione bowed her head, "Merry Christmas, Professor." She left the room very slowly and sadly.

Snape watched her make her exit and made a sigh of relief, quickly getting up out of his chair, grabbing his cloak, and left out the door as well but headed off to the Headmistress' office. Just as he thought, McGonagall was at dinner as he took off his cloak and set it across one of the chairs once in the grand room.

"Merry Christmas Severus," Dumbledore smiled down at him.

He scowled, "I am telling you now that there is absolutely no way she can finish in time for break! We are very much behind schedule."

Dumbledore laughed, "Calm down, I have faith in you and Miss Granger."

Snape started pacing, not at all convinced with the painting's words, "What am I to do after break? How will I ever be able to prepare her?"

"Severus, be reasonable. She will do just fine." He laced his fingers together, thoughtfully.

He stopped and whipped around, grasping the back of one of the armchairs, "How will they ever listen to me, Albus?" he winced, "If I lose this battle with Miss Granger, they will send me to Azkaban."

"You will not be going to Azkaban." Dumbledore reassured him, "Aberforth is already preparing to help just as Firenze explained to you. You will win, my dear boy, and you will finally be able to live in peace, as will Miss Granger." He smiled compassionately down at the miserable teacher.

Snape shook his head, "That is, if I can convince her. This is absolute madness, Albus. This will never work! I can't believe I let you talk me into your foolish plans!" he began pacing and grumbled incoherent thoughts that the painting could not make out.

Dumbledore tilted his head, "I have faith in the two of you. You can survive this."

"You know she will never trust me after this is over, I do not know how you intend this grand scheme to work when I am trying to fight for someone who will not want me in the end." He sighed and sat down, putting his face in his hands, miserably.

After a moment of silence, Snape looked up at the painting, "Is the place ready yet?"

"Figgy is preparing it as we speak."

He nodded, not without a jeer, "Finally my worthless house elf will be useful to me."

"Cute little fellow has found a place in his heart for Miss Granger, Minerva told me what he did to the tapestry for her." Dumbledore laughed heartily.

"Insolent creature…" he mumbled, annoyed at hearing about the little house elf.

"Come now," the portrait smiled, "It truly was a dreadfully ugly thing. I can recall you trying to set fire to it in your sixth year." He eyed him, humorously.

"Either way-"

"Have a heart, Severus; be kind to him… if not out of pity then at least for Miss Granger. She has taken a liking to the little elf."

He groaned, "You have forgotten that she loves every creature she sees."

Dumbledore chuckled, "True,"

"Severus?" McGonagall's voice rang out as she ascended the steps into her office.

Snape bowed slightly to her, "Albus and I were just discussing the unfortunate situation he has placed me in." he sighed bitterly.

"Oh rubbish, you and Miss Granger did this to yourselves." She smirked at him but then her face turned more serious, "Have you talked to her about Mr. Weasley? When will she be leaving to break the engagement?" She removed her hat and sat gracefully in her chair at the desk, folding her hands and staring up at Snape.

He shook his head, "No we have not discussed it, I was hoping to send her within the next few days."

The painting sighed, "The longer you can hold it off, the better, Severus. Once the Weasley family is notified, the Ministry will surely find out rather quickly. It is best to wait until the last moment to send her, that way you will have more time to teach her and sort a few more things out before the end of the break."

The headmistress gasped, "How cruel you are Albus, you can't expect Miss Granger to end this on the start of the New Year! What a terrible way to go!"

Snape scoffed bitterly, "Weasley will get over it."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Calm Before the Storm

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you Christmas lovers out there… I have a problem with adding christmas gifts and such into stories with this type of pairing… it just seems so cheesy to me. I hope I am not the only one but… c'mon… Snape and Christmas? That doesn't exactly go hand in hand if you know what I mean. Lol. But I did give him a heart in this chapter which you will all soon find out. This leads into all the problems to ensue! So enjoy the fluff while you have it. That is all I am going to say. Thank you for your reviews! They inspired this chapter! Please keep reviewing! I work really hard and updating every day is a huge commitment so your reviews help and make me feel somewhat normal from my freakish obsession with sitting at a computer for hours every day to write this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY! **

Snape hurried into the Great Hall, hoping that Hermione had not departed yet. He smirked as his eyes rested on the young witch sitting alone at the head table with owls perched all around her. She appeared quite overwhelmed with the Christmas gifts they had brought to her. Not many students were left in the hall and Snape wondered if Hermione was waiting until the last minute, hoping that he would show. _Why can't I get over myself and be nice to the poor girl?_ He berated himself silently as he walked up the steps to his seat. Hermione didn't even notice him sit down as she was sucking the blood from her finger that had just received a good bite from an angry owl.

"You filthy bird!" she cried out softly, glaring at it.

He smirked, "I think he wants a reward for his long journey."

Hermione almost jumped out of her seat but smiled at him, "Oh Professor! You scared me!"

Snape tossed a piece of a biscuit to the irate barn owl who caught it in the air and swallowed it gratefully, "Get out of here!" he swatted all the owls to get them off the table and away from the food.

"Thank you!" she sighed in relief and examined her professor; he looked quite frazzled, like he had ran his hands through his hair too many times and his face had more color to it, like he had been hustling to get somewhere… was it to get to her? She smiled, "I thought you weren't coming?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You told me it would be my Christmas gift to you," he smirked, "Merry Christmas, Miss Granger." He mumbled sarcastically before sitting back in his seat with his glass of wine.

Hermione laughed, "You are a little late don't you think?"

"I am here now, isn't that all that matters?" he took a small sip of his wine before sitting back up and grabbing one of her packages to inspect it, "Why haven't you opened any of your gifts? It is Christmas after all." He set it down in front of her.

"I must admit that I am somewhat terrified at what could be in these gifts," she murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear and picking up the small box that Snape had set in front of her; she sighed, "They are from the Weasley's…"

Snape eyed her and sarcastically remarked, "That must be quite terrifying."

She snapped her head towards him, "Why can't you pleasant… for one day out of the school year, can't you be sweet?"

He wanted to laugh, "Do you know who you are talking to?"

Hermione smiled and handed him one of her packages knowing it was from George which meant it was probably a charmed prank or something of the sort, "Help me open them."

Reading who it was from, he rolled his eyes, "Do you take me for a fool or do you really think I wouldn't notice the label?" he tossed it back on the table to see the package explode. It had enough explosives inside to set the box aflame, "That is exactly why," he pointed towards the burning package, "I kept the Weasleys in detention. Especially the twins."

She chuckled, "I wouldn't have minded to see you open it."

He scoffed and swirled the wine around in his glass before taking another long sip, "Detention, Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the empty threat before hesitantly picking up another parcel wrapped in bright green paper. Snape jeered at her, "You look like you are about to open a bomb."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You would be surprised what I have opened with the Weasleys and Harry," Hermione laughed to herself before saying aloud, "I received a muggle electrical outlet cover from Mr. Weasley just a few days ago."

Snape just gave her a look that read of disbelief and then shook his head in disgust before silently taking another drink from his glass. Hermione turned back to the box in her hands that was labeled to be from Harry. She smiled at the messy handwriting before ripping through the paper to reveal a muggle survival kit which included a swiss knife, medical first aid kit, and emergency flares. Putting a hand over her mouth to try to stifle a laugh, she read a small note that he had taped to the plastic box,

_Hermione,_

_ Thought this would come in handy with Snape. Merry Christmas! I miss you!_

_ Harry_

The Potions teacher just rolled his eyes at seeing the package and groaned, "I have one guess as to whom it was that gave you that."

Hermione seemed interested as she folded up the note and smiled at him, "Oh really? Who?"

He smirked, "The one person who actually needed it," Snape took the package out of her hands roughly and examined the gift, "Potter."

Hermione laughed as she opened up the rest of the small gifts which consisted of a scarf from Mrs. Weasley, a book on Transfiguration that Hermione already owned from Percy, and a book on Herbology to be used in Potions from Neville. Snape looked interested in her last gift and picked the book up from the table, "Who gave you this?" he asked lightly as he flipped through the pages, speed reading his way through bits and pieces.

"Neville." She informed him while she was shrinking her other things to fit in her bag.

"You would think Longbottom would have been more proficient in potions class given his love of plants." He sighed as he snapped the book shut just in time to see a large owl crashing into the table, spilling the food all over the floor.

"Oh dear," Hermione bit her lip as she helped the old bird up, "Poor Errol!" she sighed as she rubbed the owl's back before untying the gift from its leg.

Snape hissed at the old, tired animal, "That's the Weasley's owl isn't it?"

She smiled, "Yes, it is." Hermione opened the wrappings from the package that Errol had been carrying which revealed chocolates, Hermione's favorite sweets, with a letter from Ron. Frowning slightly, she read the letter quickly and set it down in her lap before hastily shrinking the treats and hiding them away in her bag.

Snape decided not to comment on her recently received mail as he took another sip of his wine, watching Hermione curiously, "It seems you have not received the one thing you desperately need."

This remark distracted her as she smiled at him, "And what is that Professor?"

He smirked and stared at the empty glass in his hands before setting it down, "A remembrall."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, confused, "What would I need that for?"

"Your shoes." He set the glass flute down and stood up.

She laughed at him before standing up as well, grabbing her bag, and following him out of the now empty Great Hall. They returned to the classroom in haste to continue their lesson. Throughout the rest of the evening, Hermione could not get the letter out of her head. _What am I doing to one of my best friends?_ She was silent the majority of the night, just listening to Snape teach and letting her thoughts run through her mind.

_I love you Hermione..._ She couldn't get the scribbled words out of her brain as she cut open a bat spleen. She led her closest friend to believe that she truly loved him. She had thought she did at one point but now that she realized who her heart was really beating for, Hermione knew that it was only a mutual friendship… there was no romantic feelings for him. There had been so many reservations and uncertainties within their relationship and the fact that they argued so frequently and that Hermione was rather shy to even kiss Ron because of how awkward it was should have told her something. She had brushed it off as just embarrassment to be snogging him. But Hermione was nowhere near embarrassed to be pinned on the ground by her Potions Master; she was the one that let the man lead her to the floor in their passion. She truly wanted to lose herself in Snape… but Hermione knew that if Ron had ever tried something like that, she would have instantly shut him down and stopped him. It wasn't fair what she was doing to him; leading him to believe that they were going to get married. It was very wrong and Hermione knew she needed to tell him sooner than later—

"Miss Granger, careful!" Snape took the vial of antimony out of her hands and looked at her sternly, "Pay attention!"

Hermione woke up, realizing she was about to pour the whole container of the chemical into the cauldron which would have created quite the explosion, "Oh erm… Sorry Professor." She bit her lip and went back to work, trying to collect her thoughts to pay attention.

Hermione watched as Snape turned back to the book he was reading while he was pacing in front of her. He was his normal self: quick to insult and lecture. Although somewhat hurt by his resumed coldness since their kiss in the Room of Requirement, she knew that it must have been hard for him to try to adapt to her on a more personal level rather than just a student and teacher relationship. He welcomed her touch more but he still was easily angered and frustrated. Hermione figured that it came with the man but she hoped that slowly, he would begin to grow a little more sweet and kind. No one could have guessed that just a few nights before, he was kissing her senselessly because of the way he was acting now. And of all days to make her work late and to be so nasty… she would have hoped that Christmas would not have been one of them. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed by his lack of affection towards her in getting her a gift but she had no room to talk for she had completely forgotten to get him a gift in return.

She could not believe she had forgotten about it! Perhaps she was so distracted by him that it never even crossed her mind to go out to purchase him something. And even if she had remembered, what would Severus Snape ever want or appreciate for a Christmas gift? Even after all her years of knowing the man, she had absolutely no clue as to what would suit him. He would probably make a fool out of her for even trying to get him something. Hermione wondered if Lily had ever gotten him a present for the holidays or his birthday, and if she did… what was it? She frowned, feeling a burning sensation grow inside of her and she knew it was jealousy. She had to outperform Harry's mother. But how?

Snape noticed her inner turmoil and stopped pacing to watch her bite her lip and furrow her brows in frustration. She was not paying attention to what she was doing and had been holding the rose thorns for several minutes already while her mind seemed to be elsewhere. He wondered if it was because of Ron Weasley. He could feel his anger start to rise at the thought but shook himself out of it,

"It has come to my attention that your lack of concentration has once again put you in a position of ruining your draught." He snapped at her as he put out the flame and poured in a small portion of pomegranate juice which turned the potion she was trying to fix back to its original state, "Your lesson is concluded for the evening."

Snape took out his wand as Hermione sat up straight, realizing she had been caught up in her thoughts once more, "Evanesco." He murmured as the liquid disappeared from the cauldron.

Hermione collected her things in silence as Snape returned to his desk. He had a frown plastered on his face as he flipped through pages of scribbles he had been keeping for their lessons. She didn't want to end her night on a bad note with him, especially since on Christmas.

"Sir?" she quietly called to him once at his side.

He looked up at her, "Yes?"

"I am sorry for my carelessness this evening," she apologized as he stood up and sorted through the piled books on his desk. He looked over to her warily before nodding,

"Your behavior was unacceptable tonight but I will excuse it this once, considering it is a holiday." He glanced back down, searching through the stacks for a certain book when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Professor?" she asked him, trying to get his attention once more.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he responded, somewhat annoyed, and let his gaze fall on the witch next to him.

"I have a Christmas gift for you." She smiled up at her teacher who seemed literally stunned to silence. He opened his mouth and then closed it before opening it once more to have nothing come out.

He finally managed to utter a word, "What?" Snape was shocked that she had gotten him something.

Hermione walked closer to him with her hands wringing in front of her, "I have been trying to think what you would enjoy or want and I couldn't come up with anything… until now."

She gave him a small smile before she stood as tall she could to let her lips rest on his for just a moment before pulling away, "Merry Christmas, Professor Snape."

He was still rather surprised by her boldness with her kiss but calmed himself before Hermione let out a small chuckle, "I guess that is what has been distracting me tonight."

Snape watched her for some time, examining her perfect lips and flawless skin. She appeared worried and bowed her head, "I'm sorry if it upset you." She backed away, trying to give him space before he let out a sigh. Hermione quickly gazed up at him again to see a look of compassion on his face mixed with…amusement? He smirked,

"You did not upset me," he walked passed her with two books in his hands and put them on the shelf, "But you have made me feel rather guilty."

Hermione looked confused, "Guilty?"

"I have nothing for you." He sighed as he turned away fingering the binding on one of the advanced Potions textbooks.

Snape felt arms wrap around him from behind and froze for a moment before relaxing as he heard a contented sigh from the young witch, "You are my Christmas present."

He turned around in her arms and pulled her chin up towards him to meet his gaze, disapprovingly, "That is not good enough." He paused to think, "I have been awful to you tonight, you at least deserve something."

He broke out of her hug and stepped over towards his desk and leaned on it, crossing his arms, staring at the girl as she made her way back over to him. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "If I would have known that I would cause you this much worry, I wouldn't have kissed you." She laughed at his seriousness and regret.

He gave her a small smile before commenting, "You do not strike me as girl who would swoon over flowers… what else, besides books, could I possibly give you?" he asked her seriously. Hermione reveled in hearing his words. He was her world… he had given her everything she needed and then some. She wouldn't have minded another kiss, though.

"Professor, I already told you…"

He shook his head and stood up straight, ready to start pacing, when Hermione rested her hand on his arm, "Please Sir, I know your anger and frustration with me is justified… it is who you are. It hardly bothers me anymore. Don't worry about it." She looked up to him honestly.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I will not settle." Hermione watched as his eyes lit up with an idea,

He took her hand in his and held it tightly and smirked at her, "Do I dare?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she smiled

"I have a feeling that I am making a huge mistake," He smirked, "But I am putting my faith in you, Miss Granger, that you will not misuse my kindness."

She gave him a glare, "What?"

Snape took a deep breath, "Our nightly adventures have convinced me that you nocturnal." He chuckled as Hermione distorted her face in aversion to his comment, "You can have one free night around the castle during break to do with as you please and… you can drag me with you as you so choose."

Hermione laughed as he leaned back against his desk once more appearing to regret what he just told her, "Whatever I want? And you will stay up all night with me and won't try to send me off to bed?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Yes… but I warn you, do not abuse this privilege." He sighed, wondering what he just agreed to do.

"So I can choose to do this whenever I want? Even if you say you are busy? I am in charge?" she put her hands on her hips, watching him, making sure he wasn't just humoring her.

"Yes Miss Granger." He couldn't believe what he was saying. It was so unlike him to relinquish his authority and there he was handing it over to an eighteen year old to do with as she pleased.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed, "Are our _adventures,_ or so you call them, really that bad?"

He let her hug him for a few moments longer before he broke it, "Pray tell, will I be going to bed tonight or am I going to be running around blinding staff members through all early hours of the morning?" he raised an eyebrow as she frowned.

"I think I will let you rest tonight."

Hermione shook her head in amusement at the relief on his face, "Miss Granger?"

"It's Hermione." She frowned, sick of him addressing her like she was a little girl.

He ignored her when he took her left hand to stare at the ring. The mood quickly turned from humorous to serious, "I know I have not been treating you the way I should and I don't blame you for agreeing with me."

Hermione was confused, was he apologizing to her? She tilted her gaze, "What are you talking about?" she asked, worriedly.

Snape sighed and bowed his head "I must know…" he took a deep breath and let his black eyes fall upon her golden ones, "is this what you want?" he let go of her and motioned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione insisted again, was he doubting her? She stepped closer and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

He took a deep inhale of breath, "I need to know now before we go any further, I cannot do this without completely believing that you are very serious. I don't want you realizing that you have just had a small fancy and thought it was something more."

"Last night you told me to trust you." Hermione pulled back but still kept her arms locked around him, "And I said that I always will," she looked up at him, upset, "Why can't you do the same for me?"

Snape shook his head, "I will trust you once I find out your true feelings. We cannot survive this way for much longer and before we start this, I must ask you to give me reassurance that I will not be burnt."

Hermione hugged him to her very tightly, "I know I am not perfect… and I know that I still am maturing and growing… but I will never hurt you. That is a promise I intend to keep. I have watched you go through so much and I don't think I can bear to see you go through any more of it."

Closing his eyes, he cringed at her words. He would soon be the cause of her pain, "Then you must tell Mr. Weasley that you are no longer accepting his proposal."

Her head shot up and she stared into his eyes that were full of hurt and worry. She placed a soft hand on his cheek which he flinched from but let her touch him without a fight, "I already planned on it."

Snape took a deep breath and took her hand from his cheek and placed it on his heart and looked down on her, worried, "You must not tell them of me, Miss Granger—"

"Its Hermione!" she corrected but was surprised to see his eyes flash with anger,

"Do not correct me again! You are my student and until I see fit, I will refer to you appropriately and I suggest you do the same." He warned her.

Hermione was hurt by his bitter remarks and bowed her head. She had to remember that he was taking quite a chance on her. She was twenty years younger than he was and she would definitely be the cause of much tribulation in his future. Snape was right to title her as he did. Hermione didn't mean to upset him, "I…"

He put a finger underneath her chin, seeming to calm down as she looked into his eyes once more and she looked worriedly up at him, "I just want to feel like I am more than your student. Forgive me…" she bowed her head once more, "Professor."

He pulled her back up to lock their gaze, "Do not apologize, I should not have snapped. I am just worried."

Hermione nodded, "I can see it in your eyes."

Snape wrapped his arms around her and held her to him securely, letting her cuddle closer as she so loved to do, "I am not used to this," he referred to the two of them and their relationship, "I am much more familiar with being alone. It is going to take a long while for me to adjust. I hope you understand."

She let her fingers trace the row of buttons down his chest, "I do understand. I am sorry for not taking more responsibility. It seems I have put this all on your shoulders while I just let the time pass me in a flurry of daydreams and that is not fair to you. I still have a lot to learn…" she wouldn't face him.

Snape tried to catch her eyes with his but was unsuccessful. He sighed softly, "Hermione?"

Her eyes widened at the name playing across his lips and she finally looked up desperately to the man who had called to her for the first time… he had called her by _her_ forename, "Yes?" Hermione's voice broke.

His eyes showed sympathy towards her and they gleamed in the candle light of the classroom, "I will help you."

Hermione wanted to cry out of joy but had no tears to let fall for she was too happy and her body quivered in delight, "And I will help you. I promise."

Snape pulled her closer to him and breathed in deeply, letting himself revel in the feeling of having her being back in his arms just like the night of the party. Was it true? Was she really his? Did she really want an old man like him? He sighed as he let more questions enter his mind. What would their future be like? Would they last? If she was as serious as he believed her to be… would she indeed want to change her name as she had written about in journal he had raided months before? Snape shook himself… he couldn't let himself fall too deep. He had done the same with Lily and now she was gone. Even if she had still been alive, she would have been married and wanted nothing to do with him. He needed to move on and Hermione was the one person he felt like he could do it with.

"Sever-" Hermione started with a smile… hoping to finally say his name as he did her's but he instantly hissed and she looked up to see a small smile,

"Remember what we talked about?"

She laughed, "So you can finally say my name but I am not allowed to say yours? Why not?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Because I am your teacher,"

Hermione glared at him, "That is no excuse! I am your apprentice." She teased him lightly.

Snape brushed her hair from the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear before placing his hand on her cheek, "I do not want you to accidentally slip my name in front of anyone."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, "And you won't?"

Letting out a small chuckle he raised an eyebrow, "No."

Hermione reached for his collar and pulled him in for a kiss which he reciprocated back to her by pressing her to him. She wanted it to go further but Snape broke away from her lips and kissed her forehead lightly, "You must go at the end of the week." He breathed, letting his eyes close for just a moment.

Tilting her head, Hermione furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

He opened them to let his gaze rest on Hermione, "You must confront Ron Weasley and return your ring. I am not sure how much longer I can take with you wearing that unsightly thing."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Second Thoughts

**Hello! So this is the start of the fluffy stuff disappearing. I really do love Ron and I feel so bad that I am doing this to him so I would like to all have a moment of silence for the splitting of one of the cutest pairings… ever. R.I.P. Ron and Hermione's Relationship. Please review! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Malum Verto!" Hermione called out, pointing her wand towards the vial that held liquid Arnica and transfigured it into a black smoking chemical.

"Well done," Snape murmured, folding his arms, watching her practice.

Hermione smiled up at him, pleased with her work. Professor McGonagall was an excellent teacher but she had never learned so much about Transfiguration from her in her years going to school as she did from Professor Snape in a little over a week. He truly was a master. He also was an excellent teacher, despite the insults, and had enough patience to make her practice all night if he wanted her to, which he had done the night before. Hermione had not gone to bed until after midnight with Snape breathing down her back about perfection with brewing ritualistic potions in the dark arts. Every thought and every action had to be precise and focused when performing the potion and it had been extremely draining on her. He had warned her that she would have a tough time and that she needed to concentrate but she didn't take him seriously and had passed out from the amount of dark magic being performed. Snape had been at her side in an instant and she had woke up being cradled in his arms and was fed small pieces of chocolate until he felt that she was able to continue.

He turned to the clock and sighed, "I believe our lessons are at an end, Miss Granger."

"You mean for the night?" she smiled knowingly, packing her things up and cleaning her station.

Snape shook his head, "No. This will be your last lesson from me."

Hermione stopped and set her belongings down and walked over to the stressed Potions teacher, "Sir?"

"You will be going to the Weasley's tomorrow." He leaned against his desk and watched her sternly.

"I thought I would be going on Sunday," she started, "That is the last day of the break—"

"Tomorrow, Miss Granger." He corrected her, "You will be going tomorrow, on Saturday."

"Are we going to resume the lessons once school is back in session?" she asked, deciding not to argue any further on the topic of going to the Burrow.

He looked at her with a foreign expression on his face that Hermione couldn't identify, "Off to dinner." Snape motioned for her to leave him but she stayed for just a moment longer,

"Professor? Will you see me off tomorrow?" She chewed on her lip, "I am rather nervous to do this and you are such a support to me…"

Their eyes met, "If you so wish," he sighed softly before turning his attention back to what he was doing as Hermione left to dinner. Snape watched her retreating figure exit the classroom and he collapsed into his chair.

He buried his face in his hands, bent over with his elbows bracing his weight on his knees. The week had gone by far too quickly and he had been unable to teach her everything he wanted to. She was a fast learner but all the information that he had to pack and cram into a week and a half should have taken years to perfect and study… but he did all he could do and now he was relying on Hermione to be able to fill in the blanks. She was off to the Burrow the next day and he shuddered at the thought that they possibly might not make it through until Monday. In fact, Snape knew they wouldn't survive past Sunday when he had to do what needed to be done. He let his chin rest atop his folded hands, still bent over in his chair, and moaned. Knowing that Hermione would no longer be in his arms in a day's time was killing him. Snape had been dreading for that day to come and he prayed, for the first time in his life to whatever force was out there, that Hermione would come out alive.

Hermione rolled around in her bed the next morning, enjoying the warmth and comfort that was surrounding her. She was so sleepy and tried to ignore the knocking on her door. Pulling the pillow atop her head to block out the noise, she groaned,

"Figgy just a few more minutes!" Hermione complained, wanting to relax in bed and take pleasure in the rest of her morning.

The constant knocking stopped and Hermione sighed, realizing the little elf had left, and she nestled back into the covers and pillows surrounding her. She smiled softly to herself, extremely comfortable, and quickly fell back into a slumber. Unbeknownst to her, the door had opened and a tall figure was standing in her doorway, watching her sleep. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat,

"Get out of bed, now." He ordered in his low voice and waved his wand at the covers which were magically yanked off of her and she shuddered, jumping at the cold, still incoherent to what was going on around her,

"What?" she sighed, rubbing her eyes, and opened them to reveal Professor Snape standing in her doorway to her bedroom, seeming irritated. She bolted upright and pulled the sheets over her scantily clad self, "Professor!" she looked at him in horror.

"I have been knocking and knocking on your door, trying to be as kind as I could, only to be yelled at to go away as if I was a house elf… and you wonder why I am so aggravated. Get up Granger, now!" he spat out before turning to leave and slammed her front door that led to the hallway shut.

Hermione blushed, how long had Snape been standing there? She was in shorts and a tank top but she felt as if she were naked in front of him when he ripped the sheets off… leaving her extremely vulnerable. She should have known it was him at the door; Figgy was so much more fidgety and would have let himself in much sooner than Snape did. Hermione was the one who had asked the man to see her off in the morning; she just didn't know that that entailed him to wake her up at an awful hour in the early morning. She turned to the wall that held the clock and saw that it was a quarter to four. Hermione moaned, was he seriously waking her up that early to wander off to the Burrow in the freezing cold snow before the sun would even be up?

She heard another loud rap on the door followed by Snape's voice, "Granger, get up now!"

Wrinkling her nose in annoyance, she threw her legs over the side of her bed and hissed when her bare feet hit the freezing cold ground. She walked towards her bathroom and took a quick shower followed by fixing her hair in a simple French braid and throwing on some jeans, boots, and a thick sweater. It was too early for makeup, she decided, as she yawned and finally exited her room to find a light streaming through the hallway from the potions classroom door that was slightly ajar. She squinted as she was met with the light from opening the door that the candles were making, not used to the brilliancy on account of having gotten ready with barely any light to save her wretched eyes.

Snape saw Hermione shielding her eyes from the candles, "Rise and shine," he smirked sarcastically as she glared at him.

"Why in heaven's name do I have to be up so early, might I ask?" she sat down in Snape's chair and laid her head down on the desk.

"Don't tell me the insufferable know-it-all isn't a morning person." He scoffed at her, tending to the Polyjuice Potion for the Ministry.

Hermione picked her head up and moaned, "Don't tell me you get up this early on a regular basis."

Deciding the potion was sufficient enough to be left alone for the time being, he removed the glass stirring rod and put a lid on the cauldron, "Although I do pride myself on rising early quite often, I do not usually get up at this ungodly hour… but you are the exception," he turned to Hermione, "Minerva asked us if we would apparate instead of flooing this morning so we will be making a journey to Hogsmeade."

Her eyes were still heavy with sleep and she rested her chin in her hand that leaned against his desk, "Why can't we floo?"

"Apparently she is meeting a few Aurors this morning to discuss the extermination of the Inferi from the forest." He explained lazily before helping Hermione up out of her seat, "Might I have my cloak back? It is rather chilly out this morning."

She blushed and nodded before leading Snape out into the hallway and retrieved the heavy material from her room while he waited for her on the threshold. Hermione handed him his cloak while holding onto a winter robe for herself as well, tucked it underneath her arm, "Sorry Professor for keeping it, I—"

"Stop apologizing Granger," he sighed as he draped the cloak over his right arm and offered her his left, "I suggest a bit of breakfast before we depart."

Hermione nodded and let him escort her down the empty hallways into the Great Hall that was clear of all students and staff, "Thank you for waking up so early with me, Sir." She squeezed his arm affectionately as they took their normal seats at the head table.

"I would not have let you run off alone even if you had not asked me to see you go." He replied, matter-of-factly.

She smiled as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and served herself a warm pastry on her plate, "Well either way, I do appreciate it," Hermione took a bite and smiled at the sweetness, "You say you are a morning person… but why do you rarely show for breakfast?"

He sipped at his juice before replying, "I do not care for meals so early in the day. I find it rather nauseating."

"Well you are eating now." She chuckled.

"Only because we have a bit of a trip ahead of us," he corrected her before biting into a piece of toast.

Hermione finished her pastry and sighed, satisfied, "That was delicious."

"I am still at a loss for the amount of sweets you are able to consume. It is beyond any measure that I thought was physically possible." He smirked at the witch next to him who nudged him playfully with her elbow.

"Honestly, ask any girl and they will tell you that they would prefer sweets over any other food, it is perfectly normal, I assure you." She smiled as Snape looked at her incredulously,

"It is still unnatural," he shook his head before continuing, "I have never seen any female devour the sheer amount of pastries and chocolate that you do."

After they were finished, Hermione found herself in the bitter cold of the early morning. The sun had not yet risen but there was a soft blue glow that surrounded them, making way for the brighter rays of the day. With each step, Hermione's heart raced faster and faster. She was trying to give herself a mental pep-talk but found herself unable to even finish a full thought in her head because of her anxiety. She knew Snape could feel it too as she kept falling behind or running into things, not paying attention.

"Your lack of concentration worries me," he jeered at her, "If I did not know who you were, I probably would think you to be rather slow concerning your mental capabilities." He grabbed her by the arm, helping her up the hill they were trekking across.

She snapped once they were at the top and threw a pile of snow at him, truly frustrated by him, "You are not the one who has to break one your best friends' hearts! I would appreciate it if you could be a bit more considerate in my plight," she walked up to him, inches apart and growled, "I am rather nervous and your verbal abuse is not helping!"

Snape smirked, "My apprentice is finally growing a backbone," he put his hand underneath her chin and caressed her lower lip with his thumb. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the touch before realizing what he was doing,

She quickly met his gaze and furrowed her brow, "You are so annoying!" she laughed as she broke the contact and swatted his hand away, "You're a foul, wicked, and incorrigible man who takes advantage of his students!" she pouted as he raised an eyebrow,

"Come again? I wasn't the one drooling."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she ignored him and walked on, stomping as she went. She was happy to have him feel comfortable enough to finally tease and mess around with her but Hermione still could not get the heavy pressure on her heart to be lifted. Once they reached Hogsmeade and the sun was fully up in the sky, Snape led them past the Three Broomsticks,

"Hey… why aren't we stopping? We can floo there!" she pointed towards the pub that she had flooed from when she had stolen one of his memories from his office.

"That is rude to wake her up unannounced!" he complained, pulling her back towards him to follow his lead, "Since you are so nervous, I feel that having you disapparate would be quite imprudent. I alerted Aberforth Dumbledore at the Hog's Head that we would be coming to floo there."

Hermione jogged up to his side, "What will happen when I come back?"

They arrived at the old pub near the outskirts of the sleepy village, "You will be able to floo back to McGonagall's office by that time. I do not want you apparating under such stressful circumstances, do you understand?"

She turned to him, "I've done it so many times before—"

"For my sake," he growled at her, "I am asking you to floo."

Hermione nodded quietly as Snape opened the door for her and she scurried in, happy to finally be out of the cold. There was a warm fire going in the corner of the room in a small fireplace and the smell of coffee combined with the scent of the burning wood made her take a deep breath to enjoy the winter aromas and calm that filled the pub. A peace swept over her body for a few fleeting moments and she grabbed her Potion Master's hand for reassurance that everything would be alright. He turned to her in surprise but saw her stressed features and pulled her to him for an embrace. Hermione squeezed his torso and made a soft whine from her nervousness.

"Look at me," Snape ordered her softly and she obeyed him, "If you want to call this off then tell me now. I do not want to force you into anything you aren't absolutely sure about." Hermione frowned at his words before he continued, "Just know that at the end of the day, you will always have someone waiting for you. No matter what happens today," he led her towards the large fireplace near the bar but stopped her at the entrance of it and he whispered to her, running a hand through her hair, "I love you."

"Severus?" a call from the back came as Aberforth walked in to see the two of them staring at each other intently.

"Aberforth." He nodded to him before turning back to Hermione, "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione nodded, "We will have no peace until it is done."

Snape winced but tried to not let Hermione see. If she only knew that the only peace they would experience would be their past week… once she confronted Ron Weasley, their lives would never be the same. Tomorrow, they would be entering something completely nonsensical.

"Good luck." Aberforth called to her, leaning against the bar, watching the student and teacher.

Hermione nervously smiled in his direction before turning back to Snape. They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other and she bit her lip, not wanting to leave. She wrung her hands together as Snape remained quiet and she nervously looked from him to the floor and back before she heard a sigh from the man. She knew Aberforth was watching them and supposed that that was the reason for the Potions Master's hesitance to touch her or say anything but she didn't care. Hermione let out a cry of want and literally jumped into Snape's arms and wrapped her own around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could. She was delighted to feel no hesitation for him once she was in his embrace because he wrapped her up firmly and securely. Burying her face in his hair she cried to him softly,

"I love you!"

Snape broke away from her slowly and rested his hands strongly on her shoulders, making sure she would look at him, "I will be waiting for your return," he sighed softly and pulled her back to him before whispering, barely audibly so that Aberforth could not hear, "I love you."

Hermione stepped back with a sad smile on her face as she walked into the large fireplace, keeping her eyes solely on the man in black. She grabbed some floo powder and called out the Weasley's house, The Burrow, before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

She clumsily landed on the dining room floor in a familiar, cozy atmosphere to find George and Ginny whispering to each other in a deep discussion until she dropped in.

"Hermione!" Ginny grinned and ran over to help her friend up, "I can't believe you're here! We have missed you so! Christmas was not the same without you."

She stood up and wiped the soot off of her jeans and cloak. Hermione gave a small smile before swallowing hard, "Um… I would like to see Ron…"

Ginny smirked, "Oh… it's like that, I see." She laughed, "Congratulations big sister! I always hoped that you two would tie the knot. The Golden Trio could never be split up."

Hermione sighed and faked another grin before George noticed how uncomfortable she was, "Come on, Gin, can't you see the poor girl wants to see her lover? Let her be."

Ginny glared at George before turning back to Hermione, "Ron is still asleep… as always but I am sure he won't mind if you woke him up."

Hermione nodded and quietly walked up the stairs as she tried to prep herself but could not bring any thoughts to her head. Her mind was blank except for the whisper that was repeating itself, _I love you._ She was happy to hear it but at that exact moment, it would have been nicer if she could think of something else… like something she could actually say. Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door and heard no response. She should have known he was out cold. Ron was such a heavy sleeper, so opposite of Professor Snape who was alert at any small noise or sound. She cracked open the door to see her red-headed friend passed out, still wearing the clothes he had on from the night before, for he was not in his usual sleep attire. His hair was a mess and he was snoring softly and Hermione smiled when she saw the bright red fuzz on his face, alerting her that he had failed to shave for quite a time.

She remembered when her heart would skip a beat to see him like that, to see him so peacefully sleeping and looking absolutely gorgeous. Hermione sat on the side of the bed and pushed his unkempt hair out of the way to reveal his almost blonde eyelashes that fluttered through his dreams. She smiled at the dried toothpaste on his lips that he had used previously and she guessed it was spearmint. He always smelled and tasted of spearmint toothpaste. His teeth were always perfectly white and his smile was always encouraging, foolish and absolutely breathtaking. Ron truly was a very handsome boy now aging into a man. His arms were strong and his heart was even stronger and his disposition was so very sweet and loving. Hermione laughed to herself at his laziness and inability to want to learn anything. She supposed it was how opposite they were that attracted her to him.

If she had not taken the apprenticeship, she knew she would still be wrapped around his finger and vice versa. Hermione almost regretted her situation of going back to Hogwarts… not that she regretted falling in love with her teacher, but that she would have to cause her best friend so much pain. She saw a photo of them together at school, laughing together with their arms wrapped around each other lovingly with Harry hanging off to the side in amusement. Now she understood what Snape had meant when he told her that he would not blame her for deciding to stop the relationship. Surely the friendship she had with Ron would be ruined because of the Potions Master and the way that she, herself, used him to help her teacher. Hermione was ready to back out at that moment, stop everything, and let the boy before her be happy with his proposal and the life that he wanted to have with her.

It was extremely unfair of her to think that, not only did she use Ron, but then she was thinking about leaving Snape cold and dry just because of her anxiety and selfishness. Hermione knew her feelings would not change for the Professor, no matter how awkward the relationship might have formed or came to be… no matter how odd their love might seem, she loved Severus Snape and she was doing more damage than not to be leading on Ron when he could be having a much happier life knowing that he could be with Lavender or someone else who really and truly worshipped him and loved him completely with no doubts and fears.

"'Mione?" Ron yawned and smiled when he caught sight of the girl before him.

"Oh Ronald!" She hugged him close. His arms felt so foreign around her. They were large and much warmer than she remembered. She shook herself, trying not to compare him to Snape. It was very unjust.

"What are you doing here?" he sat up and wiped a fugitive tear that escaped her caramel eyes, "Bloody hell, you're freezing!" he pulled her to him and rubbed her back gently, wrapping his warm blanket, although scratchy and old, around her.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. It really was so nice to lean on a friend who had been there through thick and thin. The funny and the sad moments. The scary and the happy times.

"I missed you. Did you get my Christmas gift? I hope that ruddy bird didn't get lost again." Ron mused as he held Hermione's shaky form to his solid one.

She shook her head and gave a little laugh at Ron's joke about Errol, "I got it, the chocolates were lovely." she wiped another tear before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and sobbed,

"I am so sorry…"

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE?**


	35. Thrown Away

**Oh dear… I cried through this whole chapter… just beside myself with uncontrollable fits of tears. My macaw, Morpheus, who is my little writing helper, started moaning and howling with me when he heard me start to cry. So needless to say both me and my bird have sufficiently shed enough tears for the rest of the story. In case you were wondering, I do love Ron to pieces and have always felt guilty for separating them… but Snape and Hermione are just such a more exciting pair… who deserve each other. But Ron deserves his own chapter with everything that Hermione did to him through out the story… he needs some lovin'! So all you Ron haters out there, have a heart and try to have a little sympathy for one of my favorite characters! just kidding you can celebrate all you want because guess who Hermione belongs to now? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Snape!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I worked super, super hard on this and cried for the majority of the time writing it. I apologize if there are typos I missed… blame it on the inability to see through the tears.**

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" He held her close and rubbed her back comfortingly.

Hermione didn't answer as she let her sorrows take over her and sobbed into his shoulder. She couldn't face him, at least not in the condition she was in. How could she tell him how she felt and that she couldn't be with him anymore when she couldn't control herself or compose her emotions enough to even make out a sentence? Ron remained quiet but led Hermione to lie down beside him and shifted her enough to cry into his chest. What was she doing? Why couldn't she just let him think that she loved him and she could be with Professor Snape at Hogwarts every night and pretend like nothing was wrong? It was ludicrous and she knew it but some part of her wished it could be so just so she wouldn't have to hurt anyone. Everything that was going on was really her fault. She led Snape on enough that he too fell for her while she was still being courted by Ron and now the Potions Teacher's career was threatened and she was cheating her best friend's trust and love away.

"Sshhh… it's alright, everything will be alright. Is it Snape? I can't stand to see him hurt you anymore." He closed his eyes and gave her a small squeeze. Hermione was taking deep breaths for air as she looked up towards the boy with a sad grin on his face, always the comforting look that she loved.

He affectionately rubbed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the stream of tears that were falling. Hermione just watched his grey blue eyes shed warmth and love over her… he really did love her and she was going to break his heart. He smiled, "Just say the word and I'll hex that bloody git into the next afterlife."

Hermione let a smile play across her lips knowing that Ron truly would not have trouble carrying his threat out but he obviously would not have gotten far; Snape was quite the duelist, "No Ron… Professor Snape didn't do anything." She sniffed. He didn't do anything but fall in love with her…

Ron let out a disappointed sigh, "Well, my offer still goes," he laughed and rubbed her arm, "So why the unexpected visit then?"

She sat up pulled the old blanket around her tighter, "Ron… I…"

The red head sat up next to her, bringing his knees up and wrapping his strong arms around them, lazily, "Yeah?"

Hermione had not a clue how to start, how would she tell him? She looked down to her ring and silently slipped it off, not letting him see, "I… I'm not sure if I can do this anymore… my future is so…" she started breaking sentences.

Ron furrowed his brows, "'Mione? What are you talking about?"

Shutting her eyes tightly, trying to cut off the tears that were starting to heavily pour down her face once more, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and placed the ring in his warm palm. Ron was speechless and stared down at the sparkling diamond in shock and hurt. He looked back up to see Hermione's lip quivering. He wasn't sure he was really registering everything that was happening,

"Hermione… we just announced our engagement, what is going on?" he stuttered out.

She turned to him and wiped her spilling teardrops, "I can't do this. I can't hurt you."

He scoffed quietly, "Well you're doing a right good job of hurting me now. Why?"

Although it would have been a much more complicated subject, if she could just tell Ron of her love for Snape, it would give her a real motive to back up her reasons for not wanting to marry him. She had to dig deeper inside. Professor Snape was not the only cause for her not marrying Ron and she knew it. She took a deep breath and felt her body tremble,

"The future you want and the future I want are so totally opposite. I need a career Ron. I am not ready to start a family. Hogwarts is my home and that is where I want to stay."

His limbs went limp as he just stared at the ring in his hand, "I don't believe what I am hearing. Hermione I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?"

She nodded, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to overtake her, "Please don't make this any harder…"

Ron just looked up at her with shock on his face, "Harder?" he spat out.

Hermione wrung her hands in her lap, not wanting to make any more eye contact than was necessary. She couldn't see how hurt he was… she wouldn't, "Our relationship won't work. I won't let you settle for me when having a family and raising them in a house with a loving wife is all you ever wanted! I want to work, I want to do something more… and I would just make you miserable."

Ron got on his knees on the bed and grabbed her shoulders to look at him, trying to remain calm, "Hermione, I love you! I have loved you since I first met you! You drive me crazy but that is what love is! We can work it out. I want to see you happy. I love you."

She let out a cry and hung her head low as she sobbed loudly, covering her face with her hands, "I can't… I can't…"

"Look at me," He sighed, taking her hands away and led her face up towards his, "Marry me, Hermione, and I will make you the happiest witch in the world." Ron kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, holding her head against his beating heart, "Whatever you want, I will do. I can't let you go; please don't give up so easily on me. Have a little faith…"

Her tears ran faster as she wept into his wrinkled shirt. Why were her emotions and feelings running wild? Ron was fighting for her… would Snape have fought for her if she said she didn't want to be with him? She knew he would probably just close up and get angry before leaving to tend to his wounds alone. Hermione listened to the steady heart beat and sighed, she knew Ron was serious with his offer of doing whatever it was for her that she wanted. He truly just wanted to keep her in his life. How could she just say no? He was so much more loving and appreciative than the Potions Master, so much warmer and younger and sweeter… he never insulted her or was quick to get angry… Ron was every girl's dream and he was her perfect match. What did she see in Snape that drew her to him so? Hermione could have stayed in Ron's embrace… she could have let him rock her to sleep, away from her troubles and sorrows. Wouldn't life be so much easier for everyone if she and Ron were to get married?

"I love you Hermione Granger." He kissed her hair before pulling away slightly so he could look at her, "I never want to be parted from you again."

She remained silent, not knowing what to say as she felt his arms pick her up and set her into his lap, "Remember what I told you when Harry and I had just destroyed the necklace with the horcrux with the sword of Gryffindor? You were calling to me back to you and I knew I never wanted to be without you ever again." He picked up the little instrument Dumbledore had given him, the Deluminator, "I still hear your voice Hermione."

"Ron…I…" Hermione was so confused. Did she make a mistake? Was she supposed to be with Ron but was distracted with Snape? Why was the instrument still guiding him to her?

"Let's get married, 'Mione. Today. It can be something small but I just can't have you away from me any longer. I have let you slip so many times before and I was a bloody fool for doing so. You are the only one my heart beats for. Even Harry can tell how lifeless and miserable I am without you. I truly cannot live without you by my side." He smiled and pushed a stray curl from her messily braided hair out of her face, "Am I going too fast?" he chuckled before giving her another hug.

"What about you?" she looked up at him, "How can you just live to make someone else happy when you fully know that it is not something you want? You need to be just as happy…"

"I don't care," Ron exclaimed, "I am only happy when I am with you Hermione. You are all I need. If you want to live in the castle, then we will live in the castle. Nothing matters anymore if you aren't with me. I finally realized it after you left that night you flooed here. I am proving my love to you."

"Lavender loves you." Hermione told him.

Ron snorted, "Love me? She is obsessed! And anyways, I don't love her. I love you 'Mione."

She laid her head back on his chest. Perhaps she was supposed to be with him and not Professor Snape. Hermione shook herself out of it, however much she loved Ron, it was nothing compared to what she felt for her teacher. If he was holding her like Ron was at that moment, Hermione would hardly be able to speak, hardly be able to function; just in awe at the man. Snape meant everything to her and although he was not perfect in any way shape or form, her love for him was real and his in return. He was the most loyal person she had ever met and she knew that if she would stay with the Potions Master, he would do everything in his power to be with her and stay with her… would Ron do the same? She reprimanded herself; of course Ron would do the same! But what was the meaning of her life when she couldn't fully live? Live and love the man that deserved it the most and have a reciprocation of love and adoration that would and could never be matched by anyone else?

"What is love without having it in return?" she asked softly… almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

Ron's breathing stopped and he tensed, "Hermione…"

With all the strength she had, she took a deep breath before pushing herself from his lap, "I can't live a lie."

He shut his eyes in frustration as he quickly stood up and turned from her, trying to calm down, not wanting to hear what she had just said, "You can't live a lie? Then what have you been doing for over a year? It seems pretty clear that you can lie bloody well!"

"Ron please… I love you! I just don't share the same feelings that you do. You are my best friend!" she cried out.

He turned to her with glassy eyes, "Is that all I am to you after all these years? Your… friend?"

Hermione bowed her head; she deserved all of this and more. She was ruining everyone's lives, "Would you rather me lie and marry you?"

He clenched his fists, "You wanted to make a fool of me, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why would you try to make our relationship so public to then break everything off? Well you did a right fantastic job!" he raised his voice, letting his emotions get the better of him.

Hermione bit back tears and clenched her jaw, "Ron… would you rather have married me with rumors of your fiancé cheating on you?"

He froze and narrowed his eyes, "Were those rumors true? If you don't love me, then surely your heart belongs to another?"

She stood up, "I am breaking this off with you because we would never have made each other happy! I do not want a family yet and I do not want to settle down in the country while you go off to work and I clean and cook!" Ron growled but Hermione continued, "And what kind of life would you have if you stayed with me at Hogwarts? Look at what is in front of you… am I what you really need or just what you want?"

He nodded angrily, "Sure… you let me pour my heart and feelings out to you… something you very well know is extremely difficult for me to do while you sit there knowing that after my speech you will just be breaking my heart? Telling me you don't want anything to do with me anymore… Well done, Hermione. Your plan in making my life a living hell has finally succeeded!"

"No! That is not true, I never wanted to hurt you!" she hugged herself while wiping some of her tears.

"Of course not." He sneered.

"Ronald Weasley you listen to me! I love you and will always love you! But how can we ever make each other truly happy?" Hermione literally screamed.

The door swung open to reveal George, Ginny, and Harry on the threshold, Harry walked into the room, "What is going on in here?"

George laughed, following Harry in and laid across the bed, "Yeah we give them a few minutes alone to snog each other and they choose to fight instead. So typical."

Hermione cried out, "For once in your life can you just leave us alone?"

Harry knew something was wrong, "Ginny, George, can you give them some space?" Ginny looked upset but he gave her a reassuring nod that everything would be okay. The two Weasleys left with much resistance and Harry put a muffling curse on the door so they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation, he turned back to Ron and Hermione, "What is going on? The whole house can hear you two screaming."

Hermione remained silent as Ron scoffed at her and showed Harry the ring she had given him, "She was playing me the whole time, mate."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Hermione, "You… gave him back his ring?"

She collapsed on the bed and bent over, sobbing, hiding her face in her hands. Harry ran to her and put his arms around her, "Hermione what is going on? You love Ron… you have always loved him."

"Apparently not." Ron snapped, hurt was very evident in his voice and expressions. He was only angry because he wanted to hide the hurt. He didn't want to cry.

Hermione looked up at Harry, "I don't love him like that… I just want a different life than he does. I want to do so much more and Ron deserves a girl that will love him in return and want exactly what he wants."

He gave her a sympathetic look before turning his gaze back to Ron, "I can't believe this…" he stood up in between the pair with a stunned look on his face, not quite sure if he should leave or stay.

"I wanted to tell you earlier. I didn't know how! I didn't even know what my feelings were until recently and I never wanted to hurt you." She pleaded with him to believer her but she knew she was getting nowhere.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Ron glared at her.

Hermione stood up again, shoving Harry out of the way, and walked up to Ron, grabbed his shirt in her fists and looked up into his grievous eyes, "Even if my feelings were different, all we ever do is fight, Ronald. We never agree on anything and can never get along!"

He wiped at his eyes before letting any tears fall, "We managed all these years together, what would make it any different," his voice broke, "I thought we loved each other."

She sniveled, "Ron… I love you. But look at what our relationship was built upon? Now that everything has calmed down—"

He broke away from her and walked out the door, slamming it behind him as he went. Hermione looked to Harry who was watching her with disappointment in his eyes, she sighed, "I never meant for this to go this way… why won't he listen to me?"

"He is hurt Hermione, what do you expect? He loved you!" he said incredulously.

She took a deep breath and ran down the stairs of the Burrow, after him, "Ron wait!"

Harry followed her a little more slowly and winced when he entered the living room to see all the Weasleys, including Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur, watching the two argue in disbelief. He knew Hermione must have hurt Ron pretty badly, he had not seen his friend get so emotional since that early morning in the forest after the destroying of the horcrux when he apologized to Hermione.

"These are different times now! We fell in love during a war and now we can't find any common ground! Ron please—"

Ron gasped for air and shook his head, "I loved you!"

Hermione bit back tears, "I loved you too… but neither of us would be happy together… you know this!"

"You wouldn't have! At least my feelings weren't a lie! I would have loved you until the day I died! You had all of me!" he uttered every word with mourning and sorrow.

"Would you rather me have lied to you and married you under false pretenses? You would have given up who you are and what you want to be just for me and that's not fair to you Ron and it's not fair to me!"

Ron blinked tears from his eyes, "Everything was a lie!"

"No! It wasn't! Things changed… I have changed!" she trembled, her body could hardly keep itself upright with all the grief.

"I can't believe I-" his voice broke with emotion as he grabbed at his heart, "trusted you… I gave you everything…" Ron's lip quivered, trying to keep back his tears, he continued in a hoarse whisper, "you had all… of _me_ and you are throwing this-" he motioned towards his family and himself, "all away."

"Ron—" Hermione started.

"Get out!" he whispered dangerously, clenching his fist and digging his fingers into his chest.

She could barely keep herself standing and Arthur Weasley came to her aid, bracing her against him, "Please… don't let it end this way."

Harry walked in and joined Ginny who had tears running down her cheek, crying for her broken hearted brother. He put his arms around her as Ron dropped the ring to the ground, in between himself and Hermione, "Why would I want someone who doesn't want me? How can I live with you around?" he glared at her with pain swirling in his grey eyes, "How do you expect me to go on knowing that you will find more joy in someone else's arms?" tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Hermione held on to Mr. Weasley for support, "I love you Ron… I don't want to end our friendship!"

He moaned in sorrow and sniffed, trying to get the tears to stop, "It's too late for that Hermione."

"Ron!" Hermione cried as he took out his wand and pointed it at the ring,

"Reducto!" the piece of jewelry exploded into thousands of little shards. Ron made a loud cry before wiping his eyes and pointed his wand back to the ground, "Obliterate!" all the pieces disappeared.

Hermione wriggled out of Mr. Weasley's grasp and ran into Ron's arms, "Please… don't leave me!"

Ron pushed her away and walked out the door into the snow and she ran after him. She was sobbing uncontrollably and stood on the front step, watching Ron disappear in the snow fall, "Wait!" she cried out and he turned around with the saddest look she had ever seen on his face,

"I hate you! I hate YOU!" he wailed as he turned back and disappeared into the tall fields of grass and Hermione stumbled further towards his figure,

"Ron STOP!" she screamed after him, falling to the ground as she wept. She wrapped her arms around herself as the Weasley family just watched her cry.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK!**


	36. Her Christmas Present

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it! So this chapter was initially supposed to be way longer but because other things came up today so I wrote as much as I felt comfortable to and you will get quite the treat tomorrow with the rest of it! Sorry I am making you guys wait. I didn't mean to but if I tried to keep going with as much as I wanted to write, you probably wouldn't get this update until really late. So please forgive me, I am just looking out for all my reviewers who are expecting daily updates which I never want to break the cycle from until this is finished. And since I won't be stressed about posting all of it today, you will have a much better, more organized chapter tomorrow! Thanks for understanding guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was very interesting delving into Hermione's emotions. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A CRAZY LONG CHAPTER TOMORROW IN RETURN!**

"Hermione!" Harry called out as he wrapped his arms around her hunched over figure.

She couldn't handle the touch, couldn't handle the people around her… not even Harry. Hermione cringed as more hot tears fell down her face and landed in the snow below her, "Please just leave me alone…" she whispered when Harry started to rub her back.

"You need to come in, you will freeze if we just let you stay out here." He commanded to her, upset but with much compassion in his voice. He tried to pull her up and she pushed him away.

"Just go!" Hermione fell back into the snow from her exertion towards Harry. She was so weak, mind, body and soul. She didn't want to be with anyone, not even Snape. She would rather just die and let herself wither away while everyone else could just go back to their normal lives. The salty tears were stinging her face from the freezing cold every time one of them would roll down her face.

"Ginny, go put the stew over the fire," Mrs. Weasley called as she picked up her bustling skirts and ran outside to join Hermione and Harry, "Come dear, we need to get you in before you make yourself sick."

Hermione shook her head, "No." she cried as Harry and Mrs. Weasley helped the young witch to her feet. She fought back and yanked herself from their grasp, "I said leave me alone!" she backed up and Harry started towards her, frustrated with her stubbornness.

"What are you going to do out here? Freeze to death? C'mon Hermione, you're smarter than that. Just because of this fight doesn't mean we hate you! You're my best friend, 'Mione!" he called, holding his hand out to her.

She gulped and stared at his outstretched arm, "No I can't do this," she gazed up at Harry's bright eyes, "I am sorry. I truly am. Forgive me." Her face read of sorrow and defeat… and surrender.

"Hermione no!" Harry ran out towards her, realizing what she was going to do.

Hermione gave an apologetic look to him while tears trailed down her face in a steamy mess and she disapparated from the grounds with Harry running through the disappearing swirl that was once her figure.

She stumbled into the snow on her hands and knees in Hogsmeade. Hermione thought about just laying there, hoping she would just disappear from existence; hoping that the snow would just cover her and take her away from all of her pain and would help her escape from her miserable existence. Where was Ron? Was he thinking the same thing as she? Just wanting to die? How could she live with herself knowing what she had to Ron? It was all of her fault for causing him such hurt and despair. She did not blame him for destroying the ring and yelling at her. He had every right to and she was surprised he had not reacted more crazily. For the most part he was just mourning the loss that she would be from his life. He never told her how horrible she was or called her any names or insulted her… just mourned their love that would never come to be.

"What in the blazes do you think you are doing out here?" she heard a deep, rough voice calling to her. She didn't even care who it was when she felt her body being scooped up in a pair of strong arms, "I need to get you inside, you're freezing." He mumbled to himself as he brought her into an old pub.

He set up a chair for her by the fireplace and Hermione finally realized who it was who had brought her in from the cold, "Aberforth?"

"What were you doing out there? I thought Snape told you to floo back to the castle! Why are you walking around in the snow with no cloak on and no way to warm yourself?" he wrapped a scratchy blanket that reeked of whiskey and firewood.

Hermione clenched her jaw and bowed her head, trying to hold back tears, "I was managing just fine on my own."

"Really?" he scoffed, "You stupid girl." He sighed as he stood up and cleared a table of empty glasses and mugs that a customer had left behind, "Why didn't you listen to Snape?"

She furrowed her brows and shrugged, lifelessly, "Does it matter? I was on my way to the castle. I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

He slammed the platter down that held all of the dirty glasses he had just stacked on his which made the table wobble and the glasses jingle, he had hardly any patience, quite opposite of his brother, "And how far, pray tell, do you think you would have gotten lying face down in the snow?"

Hermione sniffed, angry that she had to talk to anyone at that moment, "Leave me alone!" she crossed her arms and glared at the flames dancing in front of her. She heard a growl from the older wizard before he stomped off,

"Severus will hear about this at once. You are not to leave until he comes to get you. You just stay there… or heaven forbid what I might do!"

She watched him storm out of the dining area and into the back of the empty pub. Not only would she have to stay with the grumpy old man but she would have to wait for another grumpy man to come pick her up only to humiliate her with insults and reprimands of her past actions. Hermione just wanted to be left alone. Her body was weak from all the sobs that had wracked her body that day and she could feel the aches and pains slowly trying to fade away with the warmth of the fire enveloping her frozen, chapped skin. Did she really want to wait for Snape to come? Of course not, she just wanted to continue walking, letting her mind unfurl all of the emotions that had been pent up in her soul for too long. She had kept herself together for an extensive period of time and she felt like she was about to blow if she didn't get herself out and away from everyone else. Hermione heard a fire being lit in the back and she figured that Aberforth was going to call on the Potions Master to tell him that she had disobeyed him and was pathetically waiting to be picked up and escorted back to the castle as if she was a poor helpless child.

Hermione was far from a child and although she was still immature, she knew she had grown over the past few months more so than she really had in her time at school. Even though her body was still frail and waif like, just as it had been throughout her school years, her mind and composure, not to mention confidence, had evolved into something much more established. Would Snape still try to lecture her and punish her for disobeying his orders when she was also the one he was in love with? Or so he said? She was tired of being treated like his student. Although she was his apprentice, she was an adult and they had shared some passionate moments that were beyond that of a student and teacher. He was the love of her life and she didn't want to be called _Miss Granger_ anymore. Wasn't she the woman he fell in love with?

Hermione wanted to hear him yearn for her and want her… she wanted to hear him once again whisper her name on his lips with his deep voice. She wanted to hear him confess his love to her, holding nothing back. Ron had put his feelings out on the line for her and it almost made her angry that Snape had failed to do so yet. She knew that he had insecurities to get over, of course, but honestly, she just destroyed a piece of her soul by breaking it off with Ron for a man who was still hesitant to share everything with her. He was reluctant to even touch her! Ron was never doubtful about his actions with her. He always knew exactly what he was doing and had his heart in every move and every touch he gave. What would it take for Snape to do the same?

She stood up and folded the old blanket over the back of the chair before quietly slipping out into the evening snow fall. Hermione would not be ordered what to do anymore. She couldn't. She couldn't bear to be scolded and reproved for something that she had to do… and could anyone truly blame her for wanting to be alone after such a disaster? She sniveled and wiped her runny nose on her sleeve as she wrapped her arms around her in the cold and continued her journey back to the castle. Berating herself for leaving her cloak back at the Burrow, she shivered as she let fugitive and runaway tears escape her tired eyes. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. Hermione didn't want to be lectured and have to explain her actions to her superiors. She just wanted to be left alone to her own devices and left alone to grieve for her loss: Ron.

Snow started to fall more heavily and she started to question her choice of coming out in the freezing cold weather without any proper clothing besides a large sweater that was loosely knit, letting the cold breeze wrap itself around her frail figure through the crocheted material. She was given more hope and kept up her pace once she saw the warm lights of Hogwarts leading her back after the sun had set. Hermione was numb as her emotions etched away at her heart. She was beginning to question everything. What had she done to Ron? He was supposed to be her soul mate! He was always supposed to be the one she grew old with. How did she find a way to let Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons, into her heart and replace the red headed boy that she had grown up with and loved so much? Did she even love the older man or was it just an infatuation of mystery and new experiences? She wrapped her arms around herself tighter and rubbed her hands over herself, letting the sweater slip off her shoulder as she furiously massaged her arms to warmth that seemed to never come.

Hermione sighed as she passed Hagrid's cabin and stared up at the lights that were shining like a beacon from the Great Hall, guiding her home. Hogwarts was the only place she felt safe. She knew that when she went to bed that night that she would be wrapped with a security that only the old castle could truly give. Clenching her jaw, trying to distract her from the frost in the air that blew ferociously against her, she watched her feet disappeared into the rising snow with each step. Hermione could not feel her nose or ears and her fingers felt too stiff to bend or flex. Her toes were numb as her boots did nothing to shield from the sopping wetness that was the snow. Her nose was running more and she could feel her eyelashes hardening from frost collecting on the delicate lash line that made it hurt to blink. Where was Snape? It had been a few hours since she escaped from the Hog's Head and she wondered if he was following after her or waiting for her back at the castle. Either way, she knew he would be furious with her but she just sniffed and kept walking towards her destination.

She could hear the Great Hall was bustling with the students that stayed over the holiday and Hermione was grateful that there wasn't much of a chance to run into any staff members because of the dinner as she walked through the Entrance Hall. Hermione quickly paced through the warm corridors that were trying to thaw out her frozen limbs as she hustled towards the Potions classroom, figuring that that would most likely be the last place that Snape would be, especially if he was trying to look for her outside. Finally able to straighten her arms from the constricting temperatures once she was in the heat and security that was Hogwarts, she made her way down the winding steps towards the dungeons.

The torches were lit, lighting the dark stone hallways and gave off an eerie almost greenish glow that she had become so accustomed to. The smell of potion ingredients surrounded her senses when she opened up the doors to the classroom and softly shut them behind her. Hermione finally relaxed and let her breathing slow now that she was in the comfort of her familiar. Snape was nowhere to be seen and she silently thanked whatever forces out there that seemed to be on her side that evening. She opened the potions cabinet and wiped at her watery eyes and frozen lashes, searching for a dreamless sleeping draught that would hopefully knock her out for the night. She just wanted to be in the comfort of her own bed with the crackling fire playing her a lullaby for her to nod off to. Emotions overcame her once more as she saw the perfect script on each vial… Snape's handwriting was more like a perfected calligraphic style. It was beautiful… just like the man who wrote it.

She instantly regretted the thoughts she had had and the doubts that plagued her mind on the walk back to the castle about Snape and his feelings towards her. She just couldn't help it with all the feelings that were pent up inside of her from the Burrow. Hermione clumsily searched through the cabinet, looking for the tonic that would aid her in her sorrows. She paused when her fingers brushed over a large bottle with his writing on the label, _Vulneris Morsis._ Hermione laughed bitterly, she surely could use some of the leftover potion that he had made so long ago. She shook her head; she deserved to feel the pain she caused Ron. Surely she couldn't just escape it while Ron was suffering. Hermione's head swarmed with thoughts and she seated herself after she found the potion she was looking for. _Is this what Lily felt when she left Snape for James Potter? _Hermione had to admit that for once she actually felt sympathy for Harry's mother. It must have been very hard for her to leave the friend she had grown up and confided with for another. She realized that she was doing the exact same thing to Ron that Lily had done to Snape.

Hermione hid her head in her folded arms and started crying. Crying for the woman she had misjudged. Lily Evans had done what she did because she fell in love with James Potter and Hermione knew exactly what it felt like to be put in that position. It was terrible and miserable. She was so confused about the men in her life and she had not a clue which would be the best choice… for her. Well she did know but the best choice wasn't the one she wanted. Hermione wept for the misery she was causing, the heartbreak she was feeling and the unclear future ahead of her. In that moment, all the hatred and jealousy for Lily was swept away and an understanding between her and the woman who had held Hermione's teacher's heart for so long had been formed. Even though the choice may not be easy, the heart is what really mattered in the end. Hermione Granger's heart yearned for Severus Snape.

She heard the door open with slow, steady footsteps coming towards her. Hermione ignored the owner of them and shut her eyes tightly, waiting to be lectured. Squeezing the vial in her hand securely, she sniveled and took a deep breath, trying to slow her breathing from her sobbing. She felt weight on the back of her chair and realized that whoever it was behind her, was leaning on back of her seat, "Dreamless Sleep?"

Her eyes shot open and she wiped the tears off her wet face that was still numb from the cold. Hermione sat up a bit to see Professor Snape reading the label on the vial she was holding, leaning on the back of her chair with on hand, comfortably. She said nothing as she looked up to see him watching her with an expression impossible to read through her tears. He bent down towards her defeated figure and pushed a wet curl out of her face,

"I was worried about you." He said simply, not scolding or teacher-like.

Hermione furrowed her brows before hiding her face once more in her arms, away from him. Snape stood up but remained at her side while she continued to cry. He stayed that way for a good half hour, letting her weep for everything that had happened that day. She was quite surprised that he had not reprimanded her at all for disobeying his wishes. They were good intentioned because he didn't want to see her get hurt in any way and she had broken them because of her own selfish needs. She sniffed again and lifted her head. When he saw her do this he came back to her side, low to the ground to eye level with a hope and nervousness glittering in his black eyes that Hermione had never seen before. Why did he look that way? She didn't care at the moment but was grateful that he had let her cry and had stayed by her side throughout. He was completely different to Ron and he showed his affections in different ways than the boy she grew up with, but she didn't mind, he was a different person and Hermione had to accept it.

She wiped at her eyes, "I want to use my Christmas present now," Hermione sniffed, bowing her head while Snape seemed confused, "You said you would let me do whatever I wanted with you by my side for one night."

He stood up and leaned a hand against the back of the chair, "I hardly think this is the appropriate time, Miss Granger—"

"You promised me!" she felt more tears running down.

He paused for a moment but then nodded, "I did, didn't I?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Hermione weakly stood up, leaning on the desk for support from her spasmodic muscles that were contracting from the cold meeting the warmth of the castle. Snape was instantly bracing her full weight with worry on his face but said nothing as Hermione latched onto him and wrapped her heavy arms around his waist pitifully, "Stay with me thru the night?" she asked him, letting her head tilt back so she could see his response, not that he had much of a choice…

He sucked in a sharp breath before releasing it and nodded slowly, "Of course," he looked down to her hopeful expression filled with grief and sighed, "But you need to rest. I will stay with you if you will rest in bed."

She buried her face back in his coat and nodded her head as Snape led her to her room. What was he doing? He opened the door for Hermione who quietly walked in and waited for him to close it before she went any further, almost afraid to go on without him.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY!**


	37. Severus

**Hello! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have. Thanks for being such loyal readers and reviewers to this story! Happy Chapter 37! Lol. Hopefully we can hit 800 reviews before the next chapter! That would make my day! I have updated daily for over 30 days, I am so proud of myself and I couldn't have done it without you guys cheering me on! This is for all of you who have waited and waited and waited and waited for a certain someone to make a move! Well after 36 Chapters I am pleased to give you this… the product of lots of hard work and blushing. Lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY AND SEVERUS SNAPE!**

Once Snape softly shut the door behind him, his gaze met Hermione's forlorn and lost expression, "Miss Granger…" he sighed as he walked to her quietly and led her into her room, "You must change out of your current attire, you are soaking wet from the snow… I don't want you getting a cold."

Hermione nodded and said nothing as she walked to her closet and disappeared as Snape took a deep breath, not comfortable with his surroundings. He had promised the young witch he would stay with her so he knew he needed to just relax. He caught his reflection in the mirror hanging opposite him on the wall and he winced, so much for looks. Snape was getting older by the day and his appearance was reflecting it. His eyes had dark circles under them, his hair was more messy than usual, his skin seemed to sag more, showing deep set wrinkles and his eyes were bloodshot. He was such a sad excuse for the man he used to be. He used to pride himself on his appearance to a point that would be presentable to most and now, looking into the mirror, he just saw an old man.

He still could not understand or even begin to comprehend the reasons behind Hermione's attraction to him at all. He was definitely not in shape… his coat was a little tighter than when he was younger, his hair hung in strings, longer than normal and his wrinkles… oh his wrinkles, not to mention the silver that was making its notorious entrance throughout his charcoal black hair, announcing his age to the world. His birthday was coming up soon… the ninth of January. He was just another year closer to forty and he was dreading it. He had been aging much worse than a normal man or wizard would at his age. He was still in his thirties and he appeared to be years older. He could remember when he was Hermione's age and thought the world was his. Those were the days not to be forgotten.

Snape stood a little straighter when he saw the most beautiful witch he had ever seen exit her closet, wiping at her caramel eyes. Her hair was out of the braid and the golden brown waves billowed down her back like a sea of gold. Hermione was wearing an oversized sweater in Gryffindor colors that looked to be handmade and fell past her hips and slipped off her shoulder with sweatpants that made a puddle at the floor because of her short stature. Even though she looked miserable, she was still stunning and he had to mentally chastise himself for taking advantage of her appearance in her sad state. Hermione quietly climbed into her large bed and watched him with a sad smile on her face. Why did she like him so much? Snape saw no redeeming quality in himself that could satisfy the poor girl but he tried not to over think the situation and he glided to her side, pulling the covers up to her chest. He retrieved a chair from the corner to sit at her side but heard a disapproving whimper from the girl wrapped up in the plush sheets.

His head turned back to her in confusion, "Would you rather me stand?" he made it sound like he was upset but he meant his question in virtue and honesty.

Silent tears were still rolling down her raw cheeks as she outstretched her arm for him, "Here." Once he took her hand, she pulled him to the edge of the bed to sit next to her.

He was going to argue that it was not appropriate but bit his tongue, knowing that it was not meant suggestively, but innocently to be comforted by the man she claimed to love. Snape sat down on the edge and watched her salty tears make familiar paths down her face

Hermione grabbed his hand and he almost jumped, not used to her freezing cold fingers. She was always so warm, he pulled his hand back instinctively but regretted it to see hurt laced through her eyes as extra tears were spilled because of his foolishness, "You are ice cold," he whispered to her softly, trying to explain his rash actions, before getting up and pointing his wand to the fireplace, "Incendio!"

A large fire erupted from the wood and the room instantly felt much warmer and had a soft glow to the surroundings rather than the scarce light of the candle by the bedside. He slowly returned to her side and resumed his spot on the side of the bed, "That should fix the problem; you will be warmed up in just a moment."

She pulled his right hand to her once more and turned on her side towards him to cuddle into a ball, knees tucked to her chest. She held his hand to her heart and he could feel the rapid pulse of the erratic beating. He could only imagine what must have happened at the Weasley's residence. From what he could gather, it was something rather awful. He had never seen Hermione so pathetic and crushed. His hand braced against her chest that started heaving sobs but she moved it to her face so she could rest her cheek in his palm in between her and the pillow after placing a kiss in the middle of it. He truly was at a loss for words. Did she even want him to say anything? Hermione placed her hands protectively around his wrist so that he could not remove himself from her even if he tried. He didn't mind and was more than charmed by her fascination with the buttons on the cuff of his coat sleeve. She swirled them in her fingers as she cried and nestled her cheek further into his comforting hand.

Snape sighed and leaned against his left arm that was braced on the bed, closest to her, for support, "I am… sorry." He whispered to her, having a hard time listening to her crying. It pained him greatly that she was hurting so badly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered towards him for only a few seconds before they shut tightly, trying to end her tears, "He… he begged me…"

He took a sharp intake and held his breath as she continued, he knew that she had felt him tense but wasn't too concerned about it at the time, "He begged me to stay." Her voice broke out in a hoarse whisper from the cold. Her sweet soft voice was raspy and harsh and he was upset to hear the velvet taken away because of the winter day and all of her crying. She could hardly even talk, "he loves me…"

Snape nodded, staying quiet, but was upset to hear it even though he knew it was obvious. Hermione was his and the Weasley boy could not take her away from him. What was he thinking? Since when had he been so dominating and protective of the young witch? He glanced down at her small form and sighed, wishing he could make her pain go away. He wanted to rock her to sleep and tell her that everything would be alright. They could live in this moment forever. He clenched his jaw; he was comforting her only to break her heart again. If she reacted the way she was to Ron then how would she react to him…

"He would be a fool not to love you." Snape reassured her trembling body and let his thumb caress her soft, wet face as tears soaked her pillow and his hand.

She bit back tears and tried to keep her quivering lip at bay with her teeth holding it firmly in place as Hermione turned slightly and laced her fingers through his own with both of her hands and brought his hand to rest back on her heart, above her heaving chest. He once again could feel her heart racing even faster and her breathing became more labored than before. Snape sat up straight and pushed a few curls that were sticking to her wet face out of the way before letting his free hand rest below her chin. He guided his thumb to rest on her swollen, bitten lip and pulled it from her teeth's grasp,

He could see a bit of blood from the marks on the chapped lips, "You know I don't approve of your violent tendencies towards your poor lips," he scolded her lightheartedly; bring a small smile to her face.

She squeezed his hand to her chest and closed her eyes, showing off her glittering lashes that sparkled in the light of the fire from the salty liquid, "Five points from Gryffindor?" she hoarsely asked, sarcastically but he frowned at her voice breaking as she started to cough.

Snape's hand instinctively flew from her chin to her forehead. He was relieved to feel warm heat and not a burning sensation that would indicate a fever. Assuming that her voice was hoarse because of her crying, he relaxed and leaned on his free arm for support. Hermione watched Professor Snape who was staring at his hand being held to her beating heart as her chest rose and fell for deep breaths of air from the sobs that were wracking her body earlier. She let her tears fall down without notice as she gazed at the man before her who seemed so worried about her. His brows were furrowed and a frown was plastered on his face but his eyes glittered from the fire's light that reflected in his darker-than-night irises. Hermione inspected his eyes closer to find the light shining through the orbs, showing a dark chocolate brown hue through the black. Hermione had never seen any color in his eyes before and she saved the image in her mind. They were beautiful. He was beautiful and wonderful… and everything he should be.

His gaze met her own, "Do you love him?"

Hermione sniffed and bowed her head, afraid of what would come out of her mouth. Would he storm away if he found out the truth even if it wasn't what he thought? She sighed, her voice was quite nasal and dry and it cracked as she started, "Yes."

He breathed in deeply and nodded, remaining silent. He did not shy away or pull back from her. Snape stayed with her even still. Hermione knew he couldn't have been pleased to hear her response but she was shocked that he wasn't a little angry. He was almost sad. Something Snape had told her that morning was ringing through her head and she realized…

_Just know that at the end of the day, you will always have someone waiting for you. No matter what happens, I love you._

His love for her was stronger than his hatred for others. Even though he had heard her honest answer, he remained with her because he loved her. Severus Snape loved her. Hermione's lip quivered with new tears threatening to fall,

"I love you." Hermione coughed, her throat was extremely dry.

He wouldn't meet her gaze but squeezed her two hands that were holding his one to her chest, tightly, "I know." He said sadly and slowly.

She had to tell him what she was feeling. She had to get everything out of her to be able to live freely, "He wanted a large family and a home in the country…"

He nodded, almost choking, "A reasonable dream." He whispered, broken.

Hermione could see it tearing him apart inside but she needed him to know, "He wanted me to raise his children at home. Ron wanted a family like his parents had given him."

Snape gave a small hiss, "A waste of your talent. You shouldn't be kept from the world."

She watched his scowl turn back into the sad frown again before she continued, "I still would have been content."

His gaze met hers with confusion written all over his face, "Why are you telling me this when I cannot give you any of it?" he was defeated.

She had never seen him so crushed. Hermione took a deep breath, "I thought that Ron's dream would become my own until you showed me another world entirely."

Snape shot his head up, patiently and anxiously waiting to hear more of what she had to say. Hermione continued, "You have given me the opportunity to have a fulfilling career… one that I thought I was never meant to have. You helped me to grow up and mature," he stiffened, wanting to hear more and was upset at her paused words.

Her lower lip trembled with tears still treading down her raw cheeks. Hermione sniveled and wiped her wet face, "But I fear I am just your student to you,"

His face showed no emotion, he was numb as she hoarsely whispered, "I love you. You know I do," Hermione let go of his hand slowly and Snape snatched it back, as if she had hurt him. Sitting up she started a coughing fit but recovered momentarily,

"Ron made me feel needed. He fought for me to stay with him and cried when I was trying to leave him," He couldn't look at her; he couldn't bring himself to meet the eyes that he had come to love so much. Was she telling him she was leaving him? He didn't want to know.

Her sobs were getting louder as she stopped her words and cried into her cupped hands that were cradling her face and tears in as she bent over, sadly, to let her emotions free. Snape had to keep his composure; he couldn't keep running from his problems. He ran away most of his life from his feelings and he knew it was time to confront them. He just desperately wished he didn't have to. Hermione made small cries and whimpering noises, trying to quiet her sobs to just silent tears to compose herself. She glanced up at the man whose face turned a shade paler and bit her lip out of frustration but took a deep breath.

Hot tears still ran down her face as she took his lifeless hand into her lap, "I love Ron. I love him so much, Sir. But it is not the way I feel for you. I want to feel important to you," she kissed his hand and rested it on her cheek, gently nuzzling into his palm with her face,

"I want you to need me."

He was shocked, he was bracing for her to say that she couldn't stay with him any longer and that she had realized she wanted to be with Ron… but the young witch wanted him. She wanted him to want her, "I… I—"

"Am I more than a student to you?" she asked him with a little more confidence through her cries, "Am I more than Miss Granger?"

How could he respond to that? He was speechless! She was making him, Severus Snape, stutter and stumble on his sentences. Hermione could tell he didn't know what to say and she read the surprise on his face but continued on, "I want to be the woman you want to love and touch. No hesitation, no doubts in your mind. I want to be the woman you want by your side forever, the one you love more than anything else…" she coughed and whispered hoarsely,

"I want to be your life."

She watched as his breathing became more labored and she just prayed that he would not be upset by her boldness. Snape gazed into her eyes, "Why?" he cried out, confused beyond belief.

She wiped her tears, "Because you are the only meaning to my existence. The only one who keeps me waking up every morning, the only one that makes my heart continue to beat." She brought his hand from her cheek and let his fingers brush down and trace over her lips and her chin, he felt her long neck and petite collarbone before having him rest on her heart, feeling the swell of her chest just beneath.

"I'm twenty years your senior… I am getting much older and I cannot give you the life that Weasley can. I have no prospects to offer you. I must ask you why you chose me over the boy that I watched you fall in love with over the years." He breathed, anxious to hear her answer.

Hermione let go of his hand but he kept it resting where she had put it. She rubbed his outstretched arm, feeling the smooth fabric of his coat brush beneath her finger tips. Glancing up, she sniffed, "Someone once told me that they could bewitch the mind… and ensnare the senses…" she smiled softly at him as she let her gaze drop back to his hand against her chest and she pulled it away so she could place a kiss on the back of it, "Is there an explanation for love?"

He couldn't believe she remembered their first class together, she truly had an impressive memory. Snape sighed and said nothing, unable to respond. It was so exciting to hear the first time that she said she loved him but it was another matter entirely to understand and listen to her explain why. She had not a clue how she had fallen in love but she did know that everything about him enchanted her. Hermione watched his confusion play across his features,

"I didn't mean to hurt you by talking about Ron, but surely, you must know that I am just as confused as you are. All I know is that I love you and the feelings that surface when I am around you are unlike any other," she furrowed her brows and squeezed his hand, "Give me the confirmation that I need."

Snape watched her pleading eyes swirl with tears, making her caramel irises reminiscent of a porcelain doll's glassy eyes, but much more magnificent and beautiful. Obviously he knew he would have to say something sooner or later, but what would he tell her? He had never expressed his emotions to anyone and here this young witch was giving herself over completely to him and just wanted reassurance. He bit back his emotions and took a deep breath of air, watching her expression look longingly to him. Her body trembled in anxiety and he could tell that Hermione was giving him everything she was, if he would only take it. Tell her that he wanted her and loved her as much as she did him.

"Prove to me that I made the right choice." She begged him.

He couldn't lose her to the boy. He really did love her but he just needed the help to express it. Hermione was giving him that help, that extra push. Snape took his hand out of her own and wiped the tears from her face. He stood up, much to her horror, and she cried out to him. He gave her one of his rare smiles, "Let me tuck you in, you are still freezing, my dear." He pulled the blankets up around her as she hesitantly and carefully watched as she slid down to her pillow and was delighted to find he was telling the truth. Snape tightened the grip of the sheets around her, lovingly wrapping the warm comforter around her freezing petite form. He resumed his position on the bed, but sat closer to her, so he would have better access to her upper body. Pulling out a handkerchief from his coat, he dabbed at the fresh tears and gingerly brushed them away.

He took a deep breath and bent over her, closer to her, "Please no more tears; you are breaking my poor heart."

She watched him give her a small smile and leaned on his arm to brace his weight that was placed over on the other side of her small form, locking her into her current position. Hermione did not mind as he ran his fingers through her wild curls,

"What do want to hear? I will answer to every whim and request you have." He stared into her eyes that were filled with a hope that he had never witnessed before.

"Tell me you love me." She asked him.

Snape closed his eyes and let his mind let go of all of the blockades that had been set up. He couldn't let the girl go. This was his last redeeming chance for a life. How hard was it to explain what he was feeling for her when he was alone with the woman that wanted him forever? He wouldn't have to defend himself, or hurt his ego. Hermione just wanted to be loved by him. And he would fulfill her wants and needs.

"I need you, I need to love you and hear your voice," he whispered, still running his hand through her hair as a little smile played across Hermione's lips at the sound of his voice,

"And I long to feel you every day that I wake up. I want you to feel my love," he took her hand and placed it on his beating heart. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the conscience that was telling him to stop, "But every day, I fear you."

Hermione just listened and let her hand rest on his beating heart. She couldn't believe how he dropped everything and was expressing his desires and fears, he continued with emotion in his voice, "Am I wrong to fear to lose you? You pull me so close… and I am afraid that if you found out who I really am become or what I have truly done…"

She let a tear escape, hearing his confession and continued to listen, "I have been pretending all this time that I cannot possibly love you. And you have seen passed it all, you have seen right through me."

He clenched his jaw and grabbed fistfuls of the comforter in his hands, "Forgive me?" he broke.

Hermione set a hand on his cheek and ignored his flinch, "Don't stop, please…" she begged for him to continue his declaration, "Tell me again…"

Snape calmed down and relaxed once he heard her pleading words, she had forgiven him long ago, she just wanted to hear him tell her the depths of his love, his fears and hopes. He smiled softly, "My love will never cease… will never end for you. If you let me, I will keep you close, always. I don't care where you fall, I will help you back up…" he kissed her forehead, "because you love me, I will never let go. I only ask for your constant adoration in return."

"Professor…" tears streamed down her cheeks in joy.

He silenced her with his index finger to her lips, "My name is Severus."

"Severus…" she whispered, shocked that she was finally saying his name.

He bent down closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

Before she could say anything else he pressed his lips to hers in a soft brush before breaking away and letting his lips touch her cheeks and kiss her forehead and her chin, her nose and then back to her lips where she let out a ferocious cry and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and tasted the salty tears that had graced her chapped lips. Snape just needed to let go of all of the insecurities and hesitancies… he loved Hermione so why should he let his conscience stop him? Hermione pulled away and put her fingertips to his lips,

"I love you Severus Snape."

He stared into her golden eyes with longing but kept himself at bay, making sure that she wanted to continue. Hermione placed a chaste kiss on his skin and trailed up and down his jaw. To say he wasn't absolutely terrified was quite the lie. He was frozen and was unsure what to do… he was being kissed by a beautiful woman and he had no idea what his next move should be. Would she flinch if he tried to touch her or would she stop if he adjusted his position? Snape wanted her to keep going, loving the feel of her lips on his skin but was frightened at what could possibly happen if they did not discontinue their silent ministrations with each other.

Hermione's lips moved from his jaw and traced a line down to his partly revealed neck. He felt her tongue quickly swipe over and tease him viciously as she let her hands move to his back to pull him down closer to her. _Do I dare touch her? _She wanted him to prove to her that she made the right choice but did that include physical touch? He felt like he had just run a great distance for he was panting heavily and his heart was racing faster than he could have ever remembered. Hermione's small hands grasped at the material on his back, wanting him closer and wanting the contact from him that she had yet to receive, even in the Room of Requirement. She wanted the security of him against her and she wanted to feel him breathing heavily, pushing up and down on her own chest.

Once he felt tugging at his collar he quickly pulled back, still unsure of himself. Not hesitant from her like he used to be but he was frightened at the possibilities of what could become of this if they went too far. What was Hermione willing to do? Why did she yearn for him so badly?

"Why did you stop me?" she panted softly, confused at him.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked, his insecurity was getting the better of him.

"Loosen your collar…" she said it so innocently… he knew she had to know that her intents were much more than innocent and pure.

She ran a loving hand through his hair, pushing it out of the way so she could look into his eyes that were hungry with desire. Desire for her… Hermione Granger. He wanted the insufferable know-it-all. She smiled and met her lips with his again and he moaned into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of being able to express the emotions and feelings that had been boiling inside him for months now. Hermione smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth for him to explore. She was delighted to hear him revel in her love and comfort. Snape was still quite the gentleman, never taking it further than what was necessary until she gave him permission. He let her lead him and she was grateful for the opportunity to teach her professor instead of backing down, always having to be submissive to the powerful man. He might have been powerful but he was weak and limp in her arms, nervous and shy and she enjoyed it tremendously. They were going through this together. Hermione would be lying if she said that she was experienced. She hardly gave Ron the chance to even give her a peck on the lips.

How was she so comfortable in his presence when he was almost in a panic at what he should do. His conscience was coming back to him, telling him that what he was doing as wrong on every level, but he had pushed it away once. He would do it again. Snape had to let Hermione know that he was quite serious and was not afraid to touch her. Not afraid to love her physically. He would pay attention to her small movements and would work with them, listening and running with her silent pleadings. After about the second tug on his coat and a whimper from Hermione, Snape carefully stood for only a matter of seconds before leaning over her and joining her completely on the bed. He let her pull him to her and wrap her arms tightly around him as he hovered over her body, reminiscent of their passion in the Room of Requirement.

They broke from their passionate kiss and Hermione took a deep breath for air, smiling in pleasure from the man slightly above her who observed her expressions. She was panting extremely hard and could barely find any air to breathe between the small gap that separated them,

"You are beautiful." Snape whispered in her ear as she panted. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead that was glittering in perspiration.

"I love you." She sighed.

Gaining a little more confidence in himself, he brought his lips behind her ear and started to place small kisses down her neck. Once he heard a moan of pleasure escape her and her back arched slightly, trying to give him plenty of room, he smiled as he softly laid his body weight on her. He snaked his arms to her back and wrapped her to him and continued his soft kisses, never hasty and lust-filled… just sweet. Hermione arched her back further and let her hands run through his silky hair. When there was no place on her neck that wasn't sufficiently touched by his lips, he pulled up and brushed his hand over her cheek.

Hermione looked overwhelmed and her composure was completely lost, her face was bright red with shyness and embarrassment from her reaction to his lips on her. He smiled tenderly and brought his forehead to her own and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. She let her hands unwind from his back and found his chest. Grabbing the material of his coat, she pulled him towards her more. He opened his eyes, surprised at the tugging still, and he gave a light chuckle, something she had never heard before but enjoyed immensely. Hermione let one hand loose from the fabric and rested her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her again. He willingly took her lips and tasted her in his mouth. She was absolutely wonderful and the warmth that emanated her was just as it was before, and her perfume that he surrounded him was driving him mad with want. Snape thoroughly enjoyed every desperate touch that she was giving him.

He broke the kiss and hungrily went back to her neck, wanting to hear the soft moan from her lips again. Hermione sucked in and cried out in shock but pleasure. He was no longer giving her sweet, innocent kisses, but he was ravaging her neck and Hermione was gasping at how rough he was being. She welcomed the sudden urge for dominance and clutched at the fabric of his coat, writhing in bliss that the Potions Master, Severus Snape, was kissing her so demandingly. Her heart was pounding faster and faster as she felt his lips grow lower and she whimpered in surprise and enjoyment when he placed a line of kisses on her collar bone and moved toward her bare shoulder that the overly large sweater couldn't cover. Snape let his mind wander for just a moment at how much her jumper must have shifted from the rushed motions that were making. He shook himself quickly before he wanted to find out and berated himself for thinking such foul thoughts. They were snogging passionately and they truly were a layer away from each other… how hard would it be to rip the sheets off of her devour her body with his own?

Snape glanced at Hermione who had her eyes closed and her lips were parted, letting her breathe out her sighs better. He claimed her mouth once more and he felt her arms wrapping around him, tighter than she ever had before. She ran her hands up and down his back and gave a satisfied sigh when she brushed her fingers through his long hair. Hermione welcomed him back to her mouth and guided his own open so she could take advantage of his tongue. She loved the taste of wine that he always seemed to have and was delighted to hear a moan escape him as he pulled back a bit and doctored her chapped lower lip with his kisses. Hermione snuck her hands back to chest, between them, and found the first button on his coat and undid it. Either Severus Snape was oblivious or didn't care what she was doing because he took her back in his mouth again and passionately kissed her with much vigor. She was shocked that he moved more space in between them so she could reach the lower buttons of his coat and undo them with ease. He knew what she was doing and he was letting her have her way with him. She was extremely excited and smiled against his mouth as the last button was loosened.

Hermione broke away, breathless again, and gazed at the unfastened coat to reveal his dress shirt and cravat that were now wrinkled from the frenzied passion. He took a deep breath when Hermione reached up to his cravat and untied the knot. She pulled Snape back down for a small, hasty kiss before removing the necktie and undoing the top buttons on his dress shirt. As soon as his collar was loosened and she caught sight of the red scars on his neck, she pulled back. Snape instantly shot up and embarrassingly removed himself from her arms and Hermione cried out in protest,

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

He sat on the edge, ready to stand, "I'm sorry I let this go so far…" he apologized but felt his hand being grabbed by her own.

"I wasn't trying to push you away… I wanted you to lie down next to me so I pulled back to give you room." She blushed and Snape took a sharp breath before she tugged him towards her. Hesitantly, he raised an eyebrow and tried not to show his mortification. Hermione didn't care as she pulled him back into bed, next to her. She lifted the sheets and gave a small squeal of joy that he was beside her, under the covers. She always dreamed of him being there.

He was sitting up and watched Hermione as she climbed onto his lap, "I love you."

Snape sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "I lov-"

He was cut off when he felt Hermione's teeth tugging at his scarred neck and he gasped for breath, realizing what she had gone through when he had been kissing her neck earlier. Her moans and sighs were music to his ears and he found himself breathing heavy as she worked her tongue gently over the blemishes. He clenched the sheets of the bed underneath him in pleasure, trying to control the urges that were coming over him. She had such an effect over him and he couldn't lose himself like he had the other night. He wanted to enjoy every minute of his time with her.

"Hermione," he whispered her name and she stopped to look at him.

Once he caught sight of her beautiful eyes that were full of passion he growled and pushed her down, next to him. He laid down beside her and caught her lips in a fury and held her body to him securely. Hermione broke the kiss and was heaving and started coughing,

"Sorry… I… I need a breath-" she whispered from her hoarse voice.

She rolled onto her stomach and coughed into the sleeve of her sweater. The rough wheezing and breathing continued for a bit longer before she was able to calm down and by that time, Snape was rubbing her back, lovingly trying to help her. She turned her head towards him on her pillow and shyly looked up and smiled. He kissed her forehead and continued his gentle massages that helped her cough stop. Hermione sighed, relaxed and cuddled into the sheets and pillow next to her as she welcomed him to keep going. He saw her eyes close and was happy to see her calm down and fall asleep. Snape examined her form and marveled at all her curves and dips. Once her breathing finally evened, he stopped his rubbing and gently pulled up the back of her shirt slightly, seeing the perfect slopes her skin formed and how luxuriously soft it was. He laid a hand on the small of her back and his heart raced furiously. He couldn't believe he was touching her skin like that. A very personal part of her, he finally was feeling her against his hand.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at how infatuated he was with feeling her back that he didn't even notice that she was awake, "That feels wonderful,"

He jumped, not expecting to hear her voice, "Oh Miss Gra—I mean… I am sorry, that was not appropriate." He pulled down her shirt quickly and removed his hand from her. She sat up and ran a hand through her mane of curls.

"This has to be uncomfortable, wearing this heavy thing." She sighed as she sat up and moved her hands to his shoulders. He said nothing as she slid the unfastened coat off of his shoulders and laid it across the end of the bed. She smiled when she smelled his strong scent off the jacket and heard an amused reply to her reaction,

"I never understood what smelled so good to you…" Hermione turned back with an evil smirk on her face and sat on her knees on the bed, to his level,

"You are intoxicating," she murmured before she grabbed his hands and pressed them up to her waist which pushed up her sweater so he was feeling bare skin and she captured his lips in a gasp from bare contact. She pressed herself to him and let her fingers get tangled in his hair as she felt his hands tremble at her skin. Hermione broke away and started brushing her lips over his playfully without actually kissing him. He moaned, she was driving him crazy. Snape never thought he would see this bold side of her come through especially with him. He enjoyed it and let his fingertips graze over her back which sent shivers up and down her skin and he could feel the chills that he caused on her.

She grabbed at his dress shirt and sighed at the small touches he was giving her that was making her fanatical, "Severus…" she sighed before feeling him push her down and took her lips in his own. Snape thought he would lose himself when he heard her call his name in pleasure. It was unlike any experience he had ever had before and he was overcome with emotion. If they went any further, he would surely lose his control.

He laid down next to her and brought her close to him so she was lying on his chest. Hermione cuddled into him and nestled her cheek into the soft fabric of his shirt and wrapped her arms around him, pulling a leg over him as well. Snape had to calm down… his heart was racing and an urge was sent through him that was too powerful to ignore but too passionate to pursue so early on. Hermione rolled more on top of him and folded her arms over his chest to rest her chin atop of. He brushed some hair out of the way so he could see her eyes sparkling at him.

"I love you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him to bury her face in his chest, "I can't believe how lucky I am… you're mine."

She heard the deep chuckle again that warmed her heart, "How misfortunate you are." He played with her curls and she swatted him away, scooting up closer to him,

"Take it back." She frowned.

He raised an eyebrow, "You are lucky to have a grumpy old man in love with you?"

Hermione smiled and let her fingers trace over his lips, "Yes. The luckiest witch in the world."

"If you say so." He smirked at her.

"Severus…" she said questioningly, testing out the name on her tongue, it seemed so foreign to her but exciting.

"Hermione." He mocked her.

She slapped his shoulder playfully and smiled, kissing his nose, "Professor."

"Oh now you are really making me feel like an old man." He groaned, "I thought I told you to call me by my first name." He grazed her cheek with his fingertips.

Hermione smiled, "Am I not allowed to call you Professor Snape anymore?" she laughed roughly, her voice cracked.

He rolled his eyes, "I surrender, first you are dying to call me by my first name and once you get the chance, you resume your formalities. I don't understand you. I don't think I ever will."

She hugged him to her, squeezing him tightly and nuzzled her face into his neck, "Good night, Professor."

He sighed unable to win. He was happy that she wanted to retire, he was exhausted and didn't want to argue any further, "Good night, Miss Granger." He fidgeted into a more comfortable position and kissed her forehead before hearing her settle down and her tight grip on him loosened.

"I love you Severus..." she sighed as he heard her breathing become even and she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I love you Hermione."

**Please REVIEW!**


	38. Meaningless Words

**Another long chapter for my lovely readers! Sorry it's a little later! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please Review and thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys truly help me with your suggestions and critiques and I would not be writing such an amazing story without all of your ideas and proposals.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

Hermione was fast asleep in his arms and he reveled in the feeling. The young witch turned to him for comfort, support, and protection, but most of all, love. She loved him and he loved her. He wondered if he was doing the right thing for them by agreeing to Albus' plan. If he was, then he just hoped and prayed that Hermione would remember his words… believe and trust in him always. Severus Snape wanted to live the rest of his life in peace with the young woman in his arms. He had no problem leaving the school for her if he could experience even just a little bit of what they shared that night. He had never felt so completed before. Hermione was his other half… his better half to be sure. She was a brilliant witch, not to mention, beautiful, understanding, brave, and so loving. Snape was sure that she would have backed away from him once she pulled off his coat. Not because of the scars but just because of his aging body. He certainly was not as fit as he used to be and was no Ron Weasley to be sure. He was grateful that she had not taken any layers of his clothes off besides his coat which was quite understandable.

He had thought about removing it much earlier but didn't want to frighten Hermione, thinking that he had ill intentions towards her. If nothing else, at least he could say that he was able to finally show the love he had for Hermione through words and actions instead of just trying to ignore his feelings like he had done just days before. He would literally do anything to keep her with him and he cursed Minerva for choosing her to be the next Potions Mistress. Hermione had a more important obligation to the wizarding world than she did to him and he selfishly wished it wasn't so. Even if they lived as muggles for the rest of their lives and were banished from the wizarding community, at least he would have her with him. They could live in his small home together and grow old. Well… at least he would be growing old. As much as he didn't understand her attraction to him, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted Hermione to himself.

Snape had stayed up all night, relaxing in her arms and just trying to enjoy her company while it lasted. He couldn't ask her to stay up with him, that wouldn't be fair to her. It was four in the morning according to the clock on the wall and he sighed, adjusting his position because of his arm going numb. Unfortunately Hermione was woken up and he hissed, wishing he hadn't moved. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she slept and he did not want to be the one to interrupt her slumber. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes, not remembering that her Potions teacher was in bed with her. She jumped slightly but then their night came back to her and Snape watched how her expression changed and she gave a tired smile,

"Morning…" she sighed, her voice sounding much smoother now that her crying had ceased for her throat to heal.

"I am sorry to wake you up. It was unintentional." He whispered as Hermione retreated back into his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"I don't mind…" she moaned into his shirt as she found a comfortable position and made a contented sigh.

He let his hand run through her hair lovingly and smiled at the young woman who found comfort only in his arms, "I love you." He whispered.

Hermione fidgeted again, unable to fall asleep, too excited that she was still with him. She could hardly believe that he had spent the whole night with her and had shared a passionate evening in her room. She smiled into his shirt, recalling the evening's events. Hermione would never forget the feeling of him against her and his scent filling her senses. She took a deep breath and let the aroma permeate her. He had such a unique fragrance to him. She chuckled softly and glanced up at the man who had a small smile on his face, staring back at her,

"What is so funny? You should be going back to sleep." He placed a loving hand on her cheek.

Hermione sat up and pulled a pillow to her lap, holding it against her beating chest, "All those rumors about you were so wrong."

He winced, trying to sit up as well but was extremely stiff from his lack of movement throughout the night to not disturb her, "You mean me being a vampire?"

She laughed, "Well that was definitely one of them,"

He grumbled to himself from the pain of his limbs and rested against a propped up pillow to support his aching back, "Well I am pleased that you are not so easily fooled."

Hermione joined his side and wrapped an arm around his middle and let her head rest on his chest, below his chin. She hugged him to her and sighed contentedly. Snape remained quiet for a time before cautiously bringing up a more sensitive topic for him, unbeknownst to Hermione,

"I hope you never forget that the things I do are only for you," she looked up curiously at his more nervous form, "I don't want you ever doubting my faithfulness or my loyalty."

She sat up, pulling away from him so she could see his expression. She blushed, new to such devotion. She and Ron had never even had such a discussion, "After what you did for Lily, how could I ever hold any reservations against you?"

He put his hand under her chin and his face turned grave, "I am being perfectly serious. Everything I am doing is for you."

Hermione tilted her head but nodded, "I understand."

Snape turned away and sighed, leaning his head against the headboard and whispered something barely audible, "I hope you do."

She scooted closer to him and brought his face back to her own with her small hand, "Why are you so sad? I don't like seeing you so miserable."

He shook himself, "I am not, Hermione, I just want you to know that I would do anything for you." Snape kissed the hand that she had resting on his cheek and let go, opening his arms for her to nestle back in.

"I would do anything for you too," Hermione whispered, squeezing him tightly to her.

She heard and felt him take a deep breath, "I know, my dear. You have proved that to me countless times already."

Smiling, she cuddled in closer and wrapped her leg over his, possessively, "You are mine."

Snape sighed and let the young woman nuzzle into him as he closed his eyes, loving the feeling. He remained silent for almost an hour while Hermione fidgeted all the while, trying to get comfortable. She was unsuccessful so far and he found it amusing that she would not give up and just go to sleep on a pillow next to him. Hermione wanted to fall asleep in his arms again. These moments were the kind that he used to dream of to be with Lily, but now that he was experiencing them, he wouldn't have wanted to share the intimate moments with anyone but Hermione. It was so awkward to think that the student he taught since she was eleven years old was now in his arms, just adoringly in love with him.

"I think your efforts are futile," he chuckled at her burying her face in him, "perhaps if you lay down on the pillow beside me, you will be able to get some sleep. I'll be right next to you."

She sighed into his shirt, her voice was muffled, "Have you gotten any sleep? Something tells me that you are just as restless as I am."

He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, "I am fine. I have just been enjoying having you with me."

Hermione sat up, "Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"I would love that." He replied honestly as a large grin appeared on her face.

Sitting cross legged and facing her Potions teacher, she rested her chin in her hands with her elbows bracing the weight on her knees, "How did you create all of those shortcuts in the Advanced Potions book? Weren't you around my age?"

"I practiced all throughout my years as a student. It was fascinating to me how incorrect the book truly was." He explained, amused that when she asked is she could keep him company, it immediately turned into an interview… as always.

Hermione furrowed her brows, "What about those spells you made? The one Harry used on Draco…" he rolled his eyes, remembering the carelessness that Potter had used with the spell.

He frowned, "Sectumsempra." He told her the title, "It was to ward off enemies, namely James Potter."

Hermione bit her lip in annoyance, "I still can't believe how horrible he was… Harry told me—"

He interrupted her, irritated, "Yes well that was in the past."

Hermione sighed, about to say something but hesitated and Snape noticed, "What is it?"

She bit her lips quickly before sitting up straight, "Sorry, I was just curious… what would do if Harry's parents were still alive?"

He took a deep breath, regretting that he had urged her to tell him what was on her mind, "I am just as curious as you are. I have not the slightest idea," He knew his answer didn't satisfy the inquisitiveness of the witch next to him and he rolled his eyes and smirked at her, "Not the answer you were looking for?"

"Be honest," she chided him, "What would you do?"

"You have a twisted insatiable thirst for revenge don't you?" he smirked as he placed a hand on her cheek, lovingly.

She smiled devilishly at him, "As long as it is justified."

Snape scoffed removing his hand and put it to his forehead, he had no idea what to do with Hermione sometimes. She was so unpredictable, "I still think you belong in Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was only joking."

He shook his head, "It did not appear so to me."

She laughed for a bit before going quiet. Hermione wanted an honest answer from him, "Please, Sir, if Lily and James Potter were still alive, would you have wanted anything to do with me?"

He was not expecting that question. Although he knew Hermione loved him, he found it interesting, but sweet, that she was so insecure about wanting to be loved by him in return. She always wanted to hear him tell her again and again of his love and adoration. After recovering from the shock, he smiled softly and pulled her to him, "I would like to believe so, my dear."

"Promise me?" she asked, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "I promise, Miss Granger."

She playfully slapped his chest, and laughed, "If you were to duel with him, who do you think would win?"

Snape rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically, "Should I be worried about your sudden fascination with James Potter?"

Hermione blushed, "Answer the question."

He sighed loudly and arched his back, uncomfortable against the pillows, "Well I would hope I would be victorious." He exclaimed annoyed.

Laughing she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "I agree."

He smirked before closing his eyes, trying to relax, "If you didn't, we would need to have a serious intervention."

Hermione hugged him to her, "I don't think I ever realized how strong you really were..." she looked up at him, "I don't think anyone did… until Harry revealed your story."

Snape was silent and brushed his fingers through her hair, not wanting to comment on Hermione's new topic of conversation. She gave him a small sad smile, "I still can't believe how powerful you are. I honestly believe that you could rival Dumbledore, respectively."

"I think you are giving me the benefit of the doubt." He scoffed at her mentioning the old Headmaster.

She frowned, "Why are you so hard on yourself?"

He gave her a numb expression and his voice hardened and he winced, "Don't ask me such things," he relaxed and frowned slightly. His features softened at the young woman, "I don't deserve your kindness, Hermione. But I am most grateful for it."

Hermione soon fell back asleep in his embrace and Snape allowed himself just a small amount of time to dose off with her. He was exhausted and she made him feel so comfortable that he couldn't resist. Besides that, sitting up for such a long period of time was unbearable. He gently and tenderly set Hermione on the pillow beside him before he joined her and pulled her close into the warmth and comfort of his chest. The fire was almost completely burnt out which lent itself to Snape who quickly fell asleep with the growing darkness and the small breathing of Hermione.

He awoke to the feeling of fingers brushing over his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to find Hermione staring at him lovingly, pushing hair out of his face. He went to sit himself up but was stopped by the young witch. He sighed, exhausted, and with heavy lids, gazed at Hermione who was completely rested and happier than he had seen her in months,

"What time is it?" he asked, concerned but not enough to actually look at the clock himself.

"Eight o'clock. Good morning," she smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. Snape was happy it wasn't any later and rolled over on his back and sighed,

"Oh God no." he moaned softly, not wanting to get up.

Hermione was pleased at his wanting to stay with her, "We can stay in bed all day if you want. It's Sunday and students won't be arriving until tonight."

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "You have already thought this through, haven't you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hurry, "Can you blame me? I don't want this to end."

Snape sat up, despite cries of protest from Hermione who was still holding on to him, and he ran a hand through his hair, "I am glad to hear it, but all good things must come to an end. Don't you think it would be rather suspicious if we never showed ourselves today?"

Hermione blushed and frowned, "I don't want you to leave me." She wrapped herself even tighter around his neck.

"I've never known you to be this clingy, Miss Granger." He smiled at her as he unlocked her arms from him and kissed both her hands.

She bowed her head and wrung her hands, "Sorry,"

The Potions teacher lifted her chin, "Don't apologize," he commanded, "But we do need to get up."

Snape grabbed his coat from the end of the bed and stood up, putting it back on his shoulders but buttoned up his collar on his wrinkled dress shirt. He picked up the cravat and made his way to the mirror on the wall and started tying it. Halfway through the knot, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He continued with the necktie quickly before starting on fastening his coat. Hermione peeked around him and watched as he nimbly buttoned up the jacket. His fingers quickly worked their way down and she blushed. Snape did not miss her red face in the mirror as he smirked at her reflection, but said nothing. Hermione realized that if they were to continue their relationship… and even get married… her face heated up even more, she would be able to watch him get ready every morning for work. She loved the thought and closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself, _Hermione Jean Snape…_

Doing up the last fasten, he turned around, amused to see the young witch daydreaming, "Dare I ask what is on your mind?"

Her face turned a deeper shade of red, "Oh," he caught her, "nothing. It's a secret." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow before tugging at his sleeves, adjusting them, "I can only imagine…" he rolled his eyes sarcastically before sighing and retrieving his wand from the bedside table. Hermione realized that he was getting ready to leave and she panicked,

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He turned to her, brows furrowed, "To my room," he said, like it should have been obvious, "I need to compose myself for the day."

Snape watched Hermione's glittering eyes lose their light, "Do you have to?"

She was making it so hard for him, once he left… he would really be gone and he had to act like everything was fine, he walked up to her and put his hands on her arms, "I will be right across the hall, my dear." He sadly smiled.

She shook her herself, and stood up straighter, pulling the sweater over her bare shoulder, "Of course you will be. What am I saying? I guess I will just miss you."

He moaned to himself, she was so wonderful and loved him so much more than he ever realized. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head, picking up the scent of her hair, "I will miss you." He whispered, honestly. He held her to him for a time until Hermione looked up at him with a smile,

"You would think we are saying goodbye forever." She laughed softly and he winced at her naivety.

He sighed, "Any time I have to say goodbye to you is extremely difficult." He heard a giggle from her and Snape wondered what was so funny,

"It seemed to be pretty easy when you would get upset with me during my lessons," she grinned and hugged him tighter.

"Oh Hermione, my insufferable know-it-all," he smiled, "you just think it is easy." Hermione laughed before she realized she was backed up against the wall of her bedroom. She blushed as the Potions Master put his arms up on either side of her against the wall. Staring into his black irises, she saw a thirst gleaming in his eyes that she had only seen the previous night. Her heart started to race and her breathing became more ragged by the second, he was intoxicating just with his presence.

Snape lowered his head and claimed her lips with his own and felt Hermione respond back to him with a pleasurable gasp before deepening the kiss. She pulled him to her, wanting to have him against her like she had the night before and was delighted to feel him leaning into her, pinning her to the wall. Hermione could not explain the feelings coursing through her and moaned loudly as his lips moved towards her neck again and she grasped onto his jacket, needing support to stand at the pleasure that was pulsating through her. She couldn't think or move but let him work the magic that he was so wonderful at. Her whole body was burning with need for him and when he bit her neck, teasingly, she wanted to scream,

"Severus…" she exclaimed in shock but loved the reaction she got from him when she moaned his name. Hermione could tell how much more confidence he had gained from the night before when she felt his hands slip underneath her large sweater to her bare back that was tingling with chills. She arched herself against him when he let his lips trail to her shoulders and he pulled down the fabric of the jumper to give him more access to her skin. He paused and glanced at her, seeing how overwhelmed and utterly incapable of moving she was. He stood up straight and retracted his hands back to his sides. What had come over him? He desperately wanted her and loved her enough but as far as he was going, he knew he wouldn't be able to follow Albus' plan if he went any further.

She cried and bit her lip when he tried to step back and he felt a small pair of hands grab at his coat, "Please," she whimpered, wanting more. He was shocked that she didn't want him to stop. It made it that much easier to continue but he had to think rationally before he lost his cool.

"I…" his voice broke and Hermione grasped his hands and replaced them around her waist underneath her shirt,

"Please…" she whispered closing the gap between them and pulling him back against her to the wall. He couldn't… could he? His breathing became more labored and all sense flew out the door as he growled and took her mouth in his once more. He pressed her body to his and felt her chest panting frantically against his but it just excited him more. Snape quickly picked her up and brought her back to the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her senselessly. He heard her give him small cries of delight and pleasure and it just fueled him even more. He pressed himself against her to hear a loud gasp escape her lips and she madly snogged him as if she would never get another chance.

Hermione arched her back against him again, wanting to feel more of him and Snape snapped back to reality. What was he doing? He pulled back hastily and took his weight off of her. She was gasping for breath and her sweater was pushed to almost reveal her chest. He reprimanded himself and stood up, off the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed helplessly. Hermione was confused and sat up to look at her professor, hurt at his withdrawal.

"Did I do something?" she asked quietly, ashamed.

Snape turned to her and quickly joined her side, "No…no… you did nothing wrong. It was me. Forgive me for being so bold, this never should have happened." He mumbled, shocked with himself for going as far as he did. It was dangerous to be around Hermione for too long and he already knew this from the room of requirement. Had he not already learned his lesson?

"I don't mind," she started, still upset. Snape led her to look at him with his hand underneath her chin,

"As relieved as I am to hear you say that, I can't condone my behavior. It was uncalled for…" he was still breathing heavily, "I let my passion get in the way."

Hermione sighed, "This doesn't change anything between us, right?" she fearfully whispered.

Snape wrapped his arms around the younger witch, "Of course not, I just need to compose myself. Please allow me time to recover." He pleaded, referring to withdrawing to his own quarters.

Hermione nodded, "Alright, if you promise to hurry," she smiled and hugged him tightly.

He sighed slowly and clenched his jaw, "If you could check on the Polyjuice Potion in the classroom while I am gone, my dear, I would be very appreciative."

She smiled at him, "Yes, Professor."

Snape exited her room quickly, much more pale than he had been when he woke up with her but Hermione was elated that she could have such an effect on him. She wondered how long they would last, fighting their feelings and desires. Leaning against the door frame that he had just left through, she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her small frame for comfort. Had she just spent the night with Severus Snape? She couldn't believe it and she felt so giddy and child-like that she could hardly keep herself together. Hermione gave a squeal and practically skipped to her bathroom to take a shower and change into her proper attire.

Professor Snape didn't go back to his room, he couldn't. He had to get his mind off of their passionate moment and back onto the plan at hand. With everything that had just happened, it would make it that much harder on him but that much easier to execute. Of course there was absolutely no question that he did not act on his feelings only because of the deed he had to carry out. He reacted in passion and love for the woman that he adored. Snape shook himself and ran a hand through his messy hair before walking outside onto the snow covered grounds for a breath of fresh air. His whole body was shaking from the situation he had just been in and he braced himself against the castle wall for stability. He was going to break Hermione Granger's heart. And he had never been so afraid in his life.

"Severus!" he heard an older woman's voice and he stood up straight, looking for who was calling him.

Professor McGonagall briskly walked outside, not properly dressed to be in the snow which gave her a frown, "It's now or never," she examined him, "Have you told her?"

He shook his head, unable to meet her gaze, "Of course not." He snapped.

"Today, Severus. It must be done… today." She warned him, watching his miserable face wince in pain at her words.

"I can't do this. I resign, I don't care… let her stay, I quit. I cannot do this to her, Minerva." He begged her, letting emotion into his voice.

McGonagall was surprised at his outpour, "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do," he spat out, pacing in front her and running another hand through his disheveled hair.

"Then you must do this. I am sorry, but it has to be this way. Miss Granger must be the next Potions Mistress." She sternly told him.

Snape glared at her and walked away very discourteously but McGonagall ignored it and let him leave. He couldn't do it to Hermione… he couldn't be so cruel. Could he? He loved her! Why did everything have to work against him? Why couldn't he be left in peace with the witch he loved? Snape returned to his quarters and slammed the door shut. He picked up one of the bottled up potions he had on his dresser and threw it against the wall, watching the liquid drip down in a puddle. He had to do something to keep him from losing his calm and collected self and decided a cold shower would be the best solution. Just for good measure, he picked up one more bottle, smaller this time, and let it crash and shatter at the wall's expense from his powerful throw.

Hermione hummed quietly to herself and prepared the leeches for the brew. Letting her mind wander back to the Potions Master who occupied her every waking thought and dream, she closed her eyes for just a moment to relive the evening that she had spent with him. Professor Snape was hers now and she couldn't have been happier. She had decided to talk with him when he returned about what they would do for their future. Hermione was at a loss of what could be done but she knew that Snape was much cleverer than even she was. Would he want to share his future with her? Did he think that they would last as a couple? She sure hoped it was so. What would it be like to be married to the man? Where would they live? She wondered if he had an estate. Most Slytherins were quite well off because of their pureblood families but she wondered if that would be the case for him since his father was a muggle. Either way, she could care less. She just wanted to stay with him forever.

He quietly entered the classroom, watching his apprentice hum to herself, rubbing her neck where he had bit at earlier while stirring the potion. He took a deep breath and joined her to see a large grin form on her face,

"Are you feeling better?" she asked happily.

He nodded quietly and took the knife out of her hands gently and started to cut the knotgrass. How would he even start? Hermione frowned at his lack of enthusiasm but had to remember that they were no longer in her room, they were in a classroom and he usually was never so sweet to begin with. When Severus Snape said he needed to compose himself, from experience, Hermione knew that what it really meant was that he needed to become grumpy and lifeless. She smiled at her small joke before sitting down to watch the Potions Master work swiftly.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly. Hermione knew she was right, back to the cold Professor Snape. She thought he would be at least a little sweeter to her, given their night they spent together.

"What would you like me to do?" Hermione gave him a small smile.

He sneered, keeping his gaze on the leeches he was preparing to dump in with the lacewing fly brew, "Something useful."

Hermione frowned, "Why are you being so horrible?" she asked him softly.

He clenched his jaw and tossed the knife he was using down, letting it knock over some other ingredients to the ground, "It appears you just received your first task for the day." He motioned towards the spill.

She stood up and quietly pointed her wand at the mess, "Tergeo." She whispered softly.

After almost an hour of silence and Hermione just watching Snape work the potion like it was as easy as making a sleeping draught, she sighed and sat back down, "Did I tell you to sit, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shot out of her seat and stood next to him once more, "Please, what is going on? Why are you acting this way?"

He ignored her as he continued to add in ingredients to the brew. Hermione was furious, he was so sweet and loving to her earlier and now he was a heartless Potions Teacher, void of any feeling at all,

"Severus Snape, look at me!" she demanded.

His gaze lifted from the bicorn powder he had just crushed but he did not turn to her, "You will remember your place as my student. I will not be disrespected in my own classroom." He spat out, disgustedly like she was filth to him.

Her heart felt like it had been beaten, "Sir?" she reluctantly resorted to calling him in formality.

Snape turned to her quickly and cornered her against one of the desks, "Whatever you felt last night needs to be thrown out. You will never act in such an inappropriate manner again, have I made myself… clear?" he growled angrily at her.

Hermione pushed up on him, not as frightened of him as she had been in the past, she blamed it on their intimacy, "What are you talking about? You kissed me!"

He hissed and grabbed the collar of her shirt, "What makes you think that I would want anything to do with an unruly apprentice who wants to flaunt her assets to better attain a higher standing with her teacher? I am not a fool, Miss Granger. Make no mistake, you will never amount to anything with selling yourself."

"Excuse me?" she pushed him away from her, "I have never sold myself to anyone and who do you think you are, blaming me for your own dark desires and needs! I am not a harlot!" tears threatened to fall but she was too angry to cry.

He laughed at her, "Then why did you beg me for more? You are an insolent child, you know nothing of the real world."

Hermione walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could, holding nothing back, "How dare you! Did last night mean anything to you?" she screamed at him, shaking her head… this had to be a nightmare. The man standing before her was not Severus Snape… it was a demon… a night terror…

Before he could say anything else closed the space in between them and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He wanted to moan and respond but Snape knew he had to continue his task. He pushed her away from him and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and glared at her, raising his voice, "You need to grow up! I can't believe you still have not learned that giving yourself away will not help your plight. You will amount to nothing, Miss Granger."

Hermione was astounded and even more hurt, he didn't even flinch when she kissed him… there was no compassion… just hard, thin lips that she could not recognize, "Last night… you told me you loved me… you kissed me, Severus! You kissed ME!"

"Last night was nothing more than a mere game. If you think what happened was anything more than a pleasure ride, then you are sadly mistaken, Granger. I am through with you," he turned from her calmly and went back to the potion he was brewing.

She was so angry. She had never felt such anguish and rage boil in her body before. Hermione pushed the cauldron off the table and pointed her wand at him, "Take it back!" angry tears ran down her cheeks, "Take it back, now!"

Snape spoke slowly and calmly, walking through the potion that was spreading over the classroom floor, "Are you calling me a liar? Do you want me to lie to you and tell you that I love you? Tell you that I enjoyed kissing you? Tell you that I enjoyed holding you the whole night, unable to sleep? I may be many things, but a liar… is not one of them."

Hermione lowered her wand at the man before her, was it all just a dream? Did he just take advantage of her naïve state and led her to believe that he actually cared? She quickly left the room without another word and ran to McGonagall's office. She climbed the stairs around the gargoyle and let her tears pour down her face as the Headmistress looked up to see Hermione Granger screaming through her sobs. She was shaking her head furiously back and forth, covering her ears as if she was listening to something quite awful.

"Miss Granger!" she got up from her desk and ran to her favored student who collapsed on the floor with tears, "What is the matter?"

Hermione angrily stared up, "I cannot spend another minute in this castle! I am sorry… I tried to get along with him… I even thought I loved him… But I cannot stay! I never want to see Severus Snape again!" she cried out, hunched over on the floor as McGonagall worriedly cradled the poor girl in her arms.


	39. Golpalott's Third Law

**Obviously I don't want to answer all of your questions about Dumbledore's plan but I certainly have given you quite a bit of hints in this chapter to help satisfy your curiosity! Please enjoy! I had so much fun writing this! Even if Snape and Hermione are mad at each other…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Miss Granger," McGonagall helped her to one of the seats in front of her desk, "What happened?"

Hermione looked up at the Headmistress miserably, in anger. She was sick of all of the drama, sick of crying and definitely sick of the man that was determined to make her life a living hell, "He said you knew of my feelings for him." She spat bitterly.

McGonagall nodded slowly, "Yes he told me after the staff party." Severus had done his part in sending Hermione to her, now it was her turn to take care of the next step, making sure the young witch hopefully would not catch on. She realized why Severus was so hesitant to agree to this plan, Hermione's feelings were much stronger than she originally alleged. The poor girl looked miserable and was led to believe whatever Severus had told her was true, although it was quite the falsehood. And whatever he did say to her, the plan was really working perfectly, but McGonagall was uncertain if Hermione would actually want to leave on her own or if she needed to be coaxed.

"I can't stand to be here with him anymore. I thought I had finally broken through to him… I thought I finally found the man within, but I was so wrong Professor. There is no man more cruel and cold than Severus Snape." She clenched her jaw and dug her nails into the arms of the chair; she was more angry and hurt than sad. She had just thrown away everything she had, to be with him and he decided to leave her cold and dry.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" McGonagall asked her, ready to reconsider the plan in its entirety but had to remember everything that would ensue if she let them continue in their relationship as it stood then. The older witch quickly glanced up at the portrait of the late Headmaster and was reassured with a smile and a nod before sighing and turning back to Hermione.

Hermione stood, "I tried, Headmistress, I really did. I even thought I loved him…" she trailed off before shaking her head, "I need to start a new life. I need to do something for myself instead of pleasing others and giving everything I am for the good of the people when I am empty inside."

McGonagall nodded and waved her wand silently, producing a patronus in the form of a cat that went scampering out the door, "Miss Granger, I must insist you reassess your choice in finding another career. If you were able to continue on your own, off of what Professor Snape taught you in advanced potions… would you consider still studying to be a Potions Mistress? I will allow you to keep your apprenticeship without the supervision of a mentor."

She furrowed her brows, "What?"

The Headmistress sighed and put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, pushing up her glasses, "This would be a private matter between you and I. Would you do this for me? I know I am asking much of you, but I must insist you continue your studies." She hoped Severus was able to teach her the foundations for her to learn more. The young witch was too talented to find a menial and unimportant career. Hermione Granger needed to be the next master, following Severus.

"Why? Why is it so important?" she glared at the wall, wanting to take out all of her frustration and anger on it.

She frowned; this was going to be more difficult than she thought, "For my sake and the school's, I would ask that you maintain your studies. Severus told me that you are ahead in your apprenticeship. It seems like you two have been studying quite a bit over the break and that you are capable of continuing the work on your own. Don't let this get in the way of your future at Hogwarts."

"Why would I want to do that? If Snape is working here, then I won't be." She demanded, extremely upset at the request, "And besides, how do you know all of this? Why has he been prepping me and working me so hard the past few weeks unless the both of you were planning something?"

McGonagall had to hold back, Hermione was too smart, she needed to be more careful with what was said, "I do not know what you are talking about. Severus decided it would be more advantageous to teach you with little distraction around."

She sighed, frustrated, "So he prepared to break my heart? Prepared to teach me so I would learn enough for you to send me off somewhere so I wouldn't be a problem to the school? Is that what you are telling me?"

_Oh dear_, the headmistress thought to herself, Hermione was catching on and was right on a few points but was getting the wrong idea, "No and I do not appreciate your tone of voice, Miss Granger. Severus is under my direction and I advised him to teach you during the break. You are the only candidate that is qualified enough to receive the title of Potions Mistress after Professor Snape has stepped down from the post. I wanted you to be working as hard as you could; I had no idea that it would be my doing that pushed you closer to him. I did not think you would… fall in love with him."

Hermione was in shock but said nothing as the older woman paced for a bit, "I did not know this would happen between the two of you." She lied, referring to Snape's behavior that day, "I cannot control the feelings of the man or yours, to be sure, but I will let you take a leave of absence."

Hermione raised an eyebrow; something was going on, "On leave? Professor I think you have mistaken me; I don't want to be here anymore… at least not with _him_. I am finished with the man. I did all I could do and he still cannot even be somewhat human."

"I have yet to dismiss you, Miss Granger, and I think you are making a grave error in wanting to quit. I will arrange a house for you to stay, in which time I would hope to believe that you will be taking a much needed break, and reconsidering my offer." The Headmistress informed her, not taking her refusal.

She bowed her head and took a deep breath, "I can't promise you anything."

Nodding, the older witch sat at her desk and folded her hands, "I will arrange for Figgy to go with you. It is not wise to be completely alone and I will not allow it." She sternly said.

Hermione balled up her fists, just trying to take out her anger in some form. McGonagall noticed this and gave her a serious look, "The Ministry will soon hear of your false engagement to Mr. Weasley and will start asking questions as to why you have suddenly disappeared and if you quit then it will seem quite certain that you and Professor Snape were having a relationship and will therefore tarnish the school's reputation. I will not have Hogwarts discredited and paraded about in a bad light; do you understand me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes Professor, but why would they care now? I can't bear to be around the man."

McGonagall ignored her, "The house elves shall help you pack your things, and I will see to it that Hagrid escorts you to your temporary home." She started writing on a piece of parchment when the door opened to reveal someone quite familiar.

Professor Snape entered the office, "You sent for me, Minerva?" he asked quietly, looking to Hermione, trying to keep a cold shoulder but he wished he could just sweep her up in his arms. She gave him a dirty glance and he sighed, trying to ignore it. He had just been terrible to her. All those things he said… everything he told her in the classroom was so untrue. Didn't she trust him? He knew he shouldn't have had so much hope that she could see passed everything considering what he told her. It was almost too harsh, but he had to drive her away.

"Miss Granger is taking a leave of absence for a period of time, and she will need to keep up her studies," the older witch explained and Snape tried to give a raised eyebrow but it came out more as a disappointed stare that the younger witch looked rather confused by, "She will require the necessary books to aid her."

He nodded, "I will tend to it immediately, Headmistress," he bowed slightly to her and looked to Hermione, "Miss Granger," he bowed to her as well before taking his leave.

She watched Snape leave, something wasn't right about him, he looked so sad… like he had that morning with her. What was going on? Hermione turned back to McGonagall, "May I be excused?"

She nodded as Hermione ran out the door behind Snape. The young witch was quick enough to see him breezing down the corridor, "Professor!"

He froze but didn't turn around as Hermione caught up with him. Snape looked down at his side to see the girl he had hurt so badly before, "Yes?" his voice almost broke but he kept himself together.

She narrowed her eyes at him, inspecting him, hoping to find something to let her know that whatever was going on wasn't real. He stared at her coldly and glared at her, "What?" he snapped quickly.

Hermione bowed her head, "Never mind." She sighed when she saw no hint of remorse in him. Was it true that he really didn't enjoy kissing her or holding her? It had seemed too real and genuine. Snape had never showed that side of him to her. How could it possibly have been staged? Was it really fake? He told her that he loved her. He had moaned for her when she kissed him… he had pinned her up against the wall, letting loose of all sanity and let his desire take over. Was all of that to spite her? Hermione knew that something was wrong. She was not oblivious to the sudden change of plans. But seeing absolutely no regret on Snape's face made her question that even though everything could have been staged, were his feelings honest?

"You are wasting my time, Granger." He mumbled before strutting away.

Hermione watched him leave and received a whiff of his scent, the most wonderful scent in the world. She closed her eyes; she was still madly in love with the man. When would she finally wake up from her nightmare?

It was evening by the time Snape heard Figgy go to Hermione to help her pack with the other house elves. Snape had been in the Potions classroom for the day, trying to fix what she had done when she tipped over the cauldron with the Polyjuice potion that had been brewing for weeks. He couldn't blame her; he probably would have done the same thing if she did to him what he had done to her. He truly could not know for sure what Hermione's actions would be once she left the castle. He could only hope that once she was interrogated, she would come back to him. The students would be arriving in less than an hour and he wanted to see Hermione off, he wanted to say goodbye. Snape glanced back to the door that led to the hallway that held both of their rooms. What would have happened if he never left Hermione that morning? Would they still be wrapped up in each other's arms in bed together? Would they have finally let their desires overtake them? He couldn't think that way, he was torturing himself.

Even if they had gone farther, Hermione was just a girl and he was a grown man. The situation was extremely awkward to even ponder but he couldn't get his mind off of what they had shared that morning before he had to ruin everything. Obviously Hermione had not spoken to him since she called to him in the hallway and it was killing him inside. Usually, the young witch wanted nothing more than to be with him all day long and discuss their lessons or ask him questions of his past or just general knowledge. It had only been a few hours without her presence but he was missing her terribly. His heart was hurting enough that quite a few times, he had to stop what he was doing and just hold his hand to his chest, trying to make the pain go away. Snape had never experienced such hurt from anyone, not even Lily. How did Hermione capture him in such a way? He thought he was in love with Harry's mother but something told him otherwise now that he was experiencing everything with the young woman who stole his heart.

He had prepared the books that Hermione needed and gathered all of his lesson plans that he had created for her when she was still receiving lessons. He made notes for her, suggesting what she should work on and how to go about it. He remembered when Hermione came across one of his plans for her. Snape slipped the paper out of one of the textbooks he was giving her and read the writing that she had just a few nights before:

_Legendary Ritual of the Stillborn Demon _

_Transfiguration of Devil's Blood_

Hermione was going to have to learn most of the dark magic on her own but he had complete confidence in her. She could complete anything if she set her mind to it. If she could brew a perfect Polyjuice Potion when she was twelve years old, Snape figured that she would be able to handle herself just fine. He also included with the books, all of his notes from when he was her age, trying to study the same subjects to become a Potions Master. He had to learn completely on his own but that was really one of the best ways to do it, and he knew Hermione would be able to manage, especially with all of his notes. If Harry Potter could ace an advanced potions class from his notes, then Hermione Granger would do just fine with what he had provided her which was more than enough to succeed.

The Potions classroom door opened, "Oh…I—"

Snape turned to see Hermione standing on the threshold looking uncomfortable but he didn't care, he was grateful for another chance to see her, even if she hated him now, "Miss Granger." He said calmly and bowed to her politely.

She hesitated to walk in but decided she shouldn't make a fool out of herself even more, "I came here for my supplies," she managed coldly and swiftly.

Snape nodded, "I took the liberty to pack them for you, along with the books I am lending to you for your work."

Hermione was uneasy but didn't show it as she hastily grabbed her bag and joined his side to retrieve the books he had piled on his desk. She opened it up and started slipping in each text book into the charmed purse that she used with Harry and Ron when they were searching for Horcruxes. It made it so much easier to travel that way. Hermione didn't even acknowledge him as she finished, closed the bag, and walked out with saying a word. Snape sighed as the door slammed shut behind her. He deserved the abuse. Albus Dumbledore's plan was going smoothly and he knew everything would work that they had set in place, but he wasn't sure that Hermione would cooperate with them so easily. She really was the only thing that would determine the outcome of all their work.

Once she finally left the castle, what would happen? How would he be able to function knowing that Hermione was no longer just a door away from him? He would not find her sneaking around at night or stealing something from the classroom. He would not find her stumbling over herself to try to please him. And he would not find her wanting to be in his arms for as long as she could manage before getting caught. Snape leaned against the desk in front of him and took a deep breath before sighing. He loved Hermione with everything he was and he was frightened to not have her near to him anymore. Figgy would be watching after her while he worked with the Ministry to fight for Hermione. He was glad that he would be scarce around the castle for the next few months. If he had to go on like he was then, he would drive himself absolutely mad. The fact that he had a purpose in all of this was the only thing that truly comforted him. And if Hermione found out what he was trying to accomplish for her and the career he was trying to set down, would she want to come back to him?

Once she was fully interrogated and passed by the Ministry as sufficient, she would hopefully be able to have the chance to prove that she was indeed ready to become a master. He had given her all of the necessary tools the past week and a half to help her finish her studies on her own. If she listened to Minerva and did the work that he specifically laid out for her, he knew she would easily pass. The only thing Severus Snape was truly worried about was if she would be deemed satisfactory in being able to return to the castle to teach. And even if she was, would she even want him back?

"Figgy!" he called out to the void. Seconds later an extremely small excuse for a house elf snuck in, nervously,

"Mister Snape wanted Figgy sir?" he anxiously mumbled, scared out of his little mind. Snape rolled his eyes; he had never cared for the house elf while he had grown up but had never been cruel to the creature. He supposed his father's temper must have had something to do with his skittish behavior. Figgy probably assumed that he was equally as cruel as Tobias Snape.

"Is the house clean?" he murmured, selecting one of his tools from his wrap that held instruments for potions as well as his wand.

"Um… yes sir…" he wrung his hands and crouched down a bit, afraid of any recourse, there was none.

Snape turned to him, "All the frames are gone? Nothing left to show occupation?" he asked, knowing that the house elf was partial to his mother and would have some hesitations in taking down the old pictures.

"Everything is gone," Figgy reported.

Snape nodded, "You will report back to me after each week on her progress, do you understand me?" he commanded with no emotion.

The elf bowed his head, "Figgy understands, Sir."

He set the carving chisel he had removed from his tools down on the table and walked towards his desk and chair, "There is one item that I want you to pack with her things," he told Figgy. Snape neatly picked up the folded black material and handed it to the small creature, "Take caution that she does not see you add this with her things."

Figgy was shocked and held the fabric to his chest, like it was the most important thing in the world, "Mister Snape's cloak…" he worded quietly, eyes wide. Receiving any sort of material or clothing was an extremely important thing in the culture of the house elf. Their freedom depended on it but also their form of affection and love revolved around such pieces. To give another a valuable, to a house elf, was one of the greatest acts of love.

"Do not tell her I sent you with it, am I clear?" he raised an eyebrow down at Figgy who was still stunned but rather happy.

"Miss Granger will be Mrs. Snape soon?" Figgy asked with a large smile, referring to the material as if it were a ring, and glided out of the classroom like he were in a dream, not even wanting an answer,

"Figgy tell Miss Granger she is needed in the classroom." Snape rolled his eyes at the trance-like state that the house elf was in and continued his work.

There was a knock on the door and Snape sighed, "Yes?"

The doors that led to the dungeons opened and a beautiful young brunette walked in and he recognized her as a sixth year Slytherin, "Sir I hope I am not interrupting you," her sweet voice came to him. Snape saw her clutching a piece of parchment and a potions book in her hands and her fingers were stained with ink. He assumed she must have been working on his essay he assigned over the break.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?"

Astoria Greengrass blushed and joined him at his side, "I am having trouble with the assignment… I am not sure I understand Golpalott's third Law and I have been working on it all break. Without understanding it, Sir, I am afraid I have not been able to complete the essay on combining Dragon and Moonseed Poisons and finding the antidote."

She was one of the few Slytherins that should have belonged in another house. Astoria was nothing like her sister Daphne and Snape thought she should've been sorted into Ravenclaw for she was so out of place and so different from those in his house. She was sweet, patient, and hardly made any mischief and was extremely polite. In short, she was one of his favorite students… besides Draco Malfoy, "I see," he murmured, putting down his utensils from the Polyjuice potion and wiped his hands clean on a rag before retreating to his desk and asking for her text book.

Astoria handed it over nervously but he ignored her trembling, most students were anxious around him, except Hermione… he shook himself and turned to the exact page, practically having the book memorized, he read from the text, "The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components."

She bit her lip and his thoughts flew back to a certain Gryffindor, he had to get a grip. She spoke up, "I guess I just don't understand what that means in literal terms."

He held out his hand for her paper and scoffed, "I hope you don't plan on turning this piece of parchment in for your essay," it was crinkled and had smears and drops of ink all over it.

Astoria quickly shook her head, "No it is just my outline, not my final draft."

He raised an eyebrow, "I hope so," he took his quill and dipped it in some ink and hovered it over the paper, looking up at his student, "the antidote for a blended poison - that is, a poison created by mixing several other poisons together - cannot simply be created by finding the antidotes to each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together. Does that make sense?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes but how do I use that in my paper?"

Snape sighed again; Hermione would have never needed to ask such questions. She would have understood the first time, "The potion maker must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison."

He continued by putting the quill to the parchment and slowly said each word as he was writing it down so she could fully hear it and be able to reference it, "Simply put, according to this law, a true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts."

Astoria took a sigh of relief, "That makes much more sense now, thank you Sir, now I just need to research the antidotes for the Dragon and Moonseed blended poisons."

Hermione appeared at the door and Snape completely ignored Astoria and stood up as his apprentice walked into the room with a frown on her face and huffed at the younger Slytherin in her know-it-all voice, "If you use a bezoar, it will cure almost any poison, blended or not, no need to spend all night researching other antidotes, besides," she turned to Astoria like she was a fool, the same look she gave Harry and Ron when they didn't know an answer, "Professor Snape taught that in first year potion-making."

"Figgy said you wanted me for something?" she glanced back at Snape in a rather annoyed voice.

Astoria glared at Hermione for interrupting but kept quiet as the Slytherin head of house picked up a book and handed it to the Gryffindor, "You forgot the last text," he mumbled at her, not liking the way she was addressing him and his student, "And Miss Granger, do not disrespect me again."

Hermione grabbed the book lazily and glared at him before walking out the door mumbling, "You should take your own advice."

The younger Slytherin's eyes widened at Hermione's rude comment that Snape did absolutely nothing from but she wasn't about to point it out to the moody professor, "Sir, I—"

"Professor," a snide voice came through the main entrance to the Potions room and Snape saw a blonde haired boy strut through the door with Pansy Parkinson on his arm, interrupting poor Astoria from trying to get her work done.

Snape groaned, "What do you want Malfoy? I am busy!"

"I came on business from my father and thought I would pay a visit to my favorite Potions teacher," Draco smiled evilly, referring to Lucius Malfoy being a wealthy patron for the school, funding many educational and recreational activities for Hogwarts. His gaze fell back on the girl next to his old Professor and he was shocked that he did not recognize her from his own house.

Astoria rolled her eyes at the prideful boy with her sister's best friend wrapped around his waist as if they were Siamese twins. Everyone knew Draco Malfoy, next to Harry Potter, was the most popular boy in the school during his years and every girl drooled over him, except her. She was rather uninterested in him. Snape ran a hand through his hair,

"Perhaps another time, I am helping a student." He looked back to Astoria and flipped through her pages of the Advanced Potion-making text book.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked the stunning brunette who seemed to pay him no attention.

"Draco, that's Daphne's little sister, Astoria." Pansy laughed. Astoria had always been the odd one out and never had many friends in Slytherin and Pansy never gave her much notice until now, recognizing that she was much prettier than the last time she saw her. She hissed when she caught her boyfriend staring at her and nudged him in the ribs, "Draco!"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Astoria, if you will come back to me after dinner, I will help you. I have a few other matters to attend to. Hopefully you can entertain Mr. Malfoy a bit longer until I return," he smirked as he stood up from his desk and walked towards the door to leave, "You certainly are doing a fine job of it as it is."

The Potions Master hurried out of the room and hustled up to the main level of the castle seeing Hermione's luggage packed and the love of his life with folded arms, keeping herself warm, waiting for Hagrid to take her to Spinner's End.

**Please Review!**


	40. Spinner's End

**I hope everyone is still enjoying this. I have worked crazy hard on this plot and hours of research… literally. I have notes and notes and more notes. I have put my all into this and hope you appreciate it. I am sorry I cannot please everyone with this story, and as of lately I have had more complaints. I am extremely happy with it so far and am almost finished. SO please if you have a suggestion or critique I would love to hear it. Just please don't tell me what you hate about it and leave me hanging. It does take a serious toll on me and I read and consider every review in hopes that I can somehow improve the story. I update every day for you guys and it really is rather difficult so with that said, please enjoy the story and I really do appreciate all of your reviews! Please keep them coming, they give me support in this project!**

**Please review!**

Hermione saw Snape striding towards her and she frowned. Something was going on and as much as she wanted to leave, she also wanted to figure it out. The students had been filing into the school to start the new term and she tried to ignore the stares that she was receiving with her bags all packed standing in the middle of the Entrance hall. She was freezing with the doors opened because of the masses coming through from the train. She now knew how embarrassing it was and how her least favorite professor, the awkward Sybill Trelawney, felt when Dolores Umbridge had tried to kick her out in front of the whole school. Where was Hagrid? She had been waiting for him for over a half hour and she still failed to see the large man.

She cringed as a blonde haired girl blocked her view of Snape advancing in her direction with a certain red haired friend locked at the arm, "Hermione,"

Hermione gave a small smile, very fake one, at her, "Luna, how was your holiday?"

"It went quite well actually, except Neville tried to eat one of the dirigible plums… we didn't expect him to be allergic—" she started, dreamily.

She sighed softly, trying to not make eye contact with Ginny who was joined at the hip with Luna, "That's wonderful, Luna." Hermione replied, not really paying attention.

The airy girl tilted her head, respectively, and smiled as if she knew something Hermione didn't, "We are getting married in the spring, you know. I hope you will be able to make it seeing as you are packed to leave somewhere."

Hermione went pale as Ginny soaked in the information, "Why are you leaving?"

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly from behind and a crying girl whimpering, "Hermione no! I won't let you!"

Ginny looked to the girl, "Cho what is going on?"

She composed herself before carrying on, "Hermione is leaving her position as apprentice under Snape," she rushed quickly, turning back to her new companion, "Please don't go… I feel as though we just started to become good friends—"

Hermione closed her eyes slowly and opened them, trying to calm down. She felt sick to her stomach. She just wanted to be left alone, away from everyone else. Snape had betrayed her, she had broken Ron's heart, McGonagall was practically forcing her to keep her apprenticeship, Hagrid had still yet to be seen to take her away, Ginny was giving her a silent guilt trip, Luna was… Luna, and now Cho was begging for Hermione to stay in her chaotic world. She could only wonder if there was anything else that could add to her list of problems. It was enough to drive even the sanest of people to madness,

"I—"

"Miss Granger is taking leave for a time in which one can only hope she might return." Snape's voice drawled out, sarcastically but with a hint of honesty. He raised an eyebrow at the girls surrounding his apprentice. Ginny stiffened at his presence as well as Cho while Luna just gave him a smile and Hermione was glaring at him.

"Professor, you must tell Hermione to stay!" Cho blurted out, close to tears.

Snape's mouth twitched, amused at the girl who had become so attached to the Gryffindor, "It is out of my hands."

Hermione winced and narrowed her eyes at him, "Is it?" she whispered as the three girls stared at the apprentice and mentor, confused at what was going on.

"How dare you, you filthy little creature! You get back here now!" a smart voice came echoing through the halls as the five of them all turned to find Malfoy running after Figgy who was wailing and heading straight for Hermione. She bent down as Figgy ran into her arms and Malfoy, who appeared to be soaking wet, pulled out his wand, sneering at the two of them,

"This insolent animal—"

"Lower your wand," Snape ordered firmly and slowly.

Draco looked to the Potions master for support but found a cold glare across the older man's features, "Sir he—"

"_Lower_ you wand, now." He demanded as Astoria caught up with the group, laughing hysterically, with Pansy panting, behind her.

"Professor, that… _thing…_ should be punished!" Pansy complained, pointing to Figgy.

Figgy was still taking refuge in Hermione's arms, shyly looking at the angry voices that were referring to him in less than formal terms. Luna bent down next to Hermione and comfortingly rubbed the little elf's back. He smiled at the blonde before cringing when Snape spoke up,

"Is it your intention to forever shame the house of Slytherin? I thought you had grown up." He spat out, scolding Draco.

"It's not my fault! That little monster-" Draco was interrupted as Snape took the collar of the boy who was now almost his height and shook him, roughly.

"A house elf made you scream like an unruly child throughout the halls?" he clenched his teeth, annoyed with Draco and everyone else who was causing a scene, "And you, Miss Parkinson, should not even be here, having no reasonable grounds for a purpose at this school other than to drool over Mr. Malfoy. Get out." He glared at the whining girl, pointing towards the front doors.

Pansy wrinkled her unattractive nose, "Professor—"

"Get… out." He said quietly but threateningly.

Pansy sighed and stomped out the doors, complaining the whole way. Hermione laughed a bit which brought Snape back to reality and he let go of Draco to turn on the elf in her arms, "What else have you managed to ruin with your useless presence?"

He fidgeted and squirmed in her arms before she spoke up, "Sir, please he is frightened." Hermione exclaimed.

"He should be!" Draco snapped walking towards her but was stopped by Snape who put a hand up.

Taking a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, the Potions Master turned towards Astoria who was still snickering at the whole situation, "_What_ happened?" he eyed her, raising a brow.

Astoria stood up straight and cleared her throat, her laughter turned to a serious disposition out of respect for her Head of House, "Malfoy was playing with your tools," she started as Snape's head whipped back to Draco with an evil sneer, "I told him not to mess with them but Pansy told me to shove off and that's when Figgy appeared. He had a bucket of water and tried to dump it on her but Pansy moved and Malfoy was right behind her… he didn't mean to get him wet, Sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco, "Was that the way of it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes." Draco hissed.

Hermione stood up and Figgy moved behind her, in between her legs, "Figgy didn't mean to…"

"Apologize you dirty creature!" Draco threatened and Hermione pulled out her wand on him,

"One step closer, Malfoy and I will turn you back into a ferret!"

"Who's turnin' into a ferret?" a large, rough voice sounded behind her from the Entrance hall doors.

Hermione lowered her wand, "Hagrid!"

Snape ran a hand through his hair and motioned for Draco and Astoria to go to his office and wait for him, "I will be there momentarily." He moaned before turning back to the three girls, crowding Hermione, "and I suggest you three go to dinner."

Ginny didn't need another hint as she pulled Luna away from Hermione and Cho followed swiftly behind, towards the Great Hall. He watched them leave before he turned to Hagrid and Hermione, "Hagrid," Snape nodded towards the large man politely when McGonagall walked around the corner, hurriedly.

"Oh I thought I had missed you!" she sighed in relief, putting a hand on Hermione's cheek, "You have everything packed? All your clothes? All your books?"

Hermione nodded at the concerned woman, trying to give a comforting smile that turned into more of a grimace, "Yes Professor." McGonagall put a hand over her mouth nervously before making a small cry,

"I am so sorry," she started; bringing Hermione into a small hug, something she had never done before. Pulling back, she pushed a stray curl out of her student's face and smiled sadly, "I want an update on your studies... and," she smiled, "please stay out of trouble… and… be careful." She replaced her hand up close to her mouth again, trying to hide her emotions. She couldn't believe what she was doing to one of her favorite students. If she had the chance to take it all back, she probably would have but McGonagall needed to continue what had been planned and started already. She just couldn't bear to see any of her students from her house, especially Hermione, have to go through what they were doing to her.

Hermione nodded, "Don't worry about me." She sighed and turned to Hagrid, "Are you ready to go?"

Hagrid frowned, "Got me bike all ready an' runnin'."

Snape clenched his jaw and blinked slowly, trying to contain himself from calling out to her to pull her back to him and telling her she couldn't leave. Hermione put a loving hand on Hagrid's large arm in comfort before turning back to the two professors behind her, "Professor Snape," she replied coldly, bowing slightly, "Professor McGonagall…" she smiled.

She felt hands tighten on her legs and Hermione looked down to see Figgy shaking from the cold. She picked him up and gave him her scarf to warm up from the sad excuse of a potato sack that was wrapped around his bony body, "Don't worry Figgy we will be there before you know it."

Figgy smiled and turned to his master, happily, patting Hermione's head affectionately, "Figgy will watch after Miss Granger for Mister Snape."

Hermione whipped her head back to the man in black and furrowed her brows and let her gaze rest on the Potions Master. Snape narrowed his eyes at Hermione as if nothing had been said. There was definitely something suspicious going on. Snape asked for Figgy to watch over her? Since when did he care? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the swirling assumptions that she always seemed to make, "Shall we?" she sighed, turning to the half-giant.

Hagrid nodded and picked up her suitcases and trunk with little effort, "Yes."

As they walked out the door, Minerva McGonagall started to tremble, "Severus, are we doing the right thing? I didn't realize… I never thought it could be true that she really… loves you."

Snape swallowed hard, "It is the only choice we have."

Minerva nodded, "Yes… but is it the right one?"

He turned from the large doors, "No."

After Hermione stepped out of the side compartment to Hagrid's extremely large motorcycle, she had to steady herself against the nearby street lamp from sitting for so long. While trying to balance, Hermione inspected her surroundings and wrinkled her nose. The only lamp working was the one she was leaning against and it cast an eerie light around the deserted, snow-filled street. Plain brick houses that seemed to be abandoned, lined the road, making it appear like she was surrounded by a brick prison yard. She shook herself, perhaps it was just the lighting that made everything so distasteful. She would have to wait until morning to really judge the whereabouts that Hagrid had brought her to. Hermione knew that she was in a muggle town, away from the wizarding world, just as she had hoped. She didn't want to be bothered or pestered; she just wanted to be to herself. Figgy hopped out of the same compartment Hermione had been in and smiled,

"Home sweet home." He smiled and walked up to the nearest brick house to a single black door and waved his long fingers over the knob which seemed to unlock whatever charm was on it.

"Home?" Hermione asked, "This is your home, Figgy?" she looked at her surroundings and found a street sign, "Spinner's End." She stated, saying it to herself. She had never heard of it… was Figgy a free house elf? If he wasn't and this was his home, who was his master?

Hagrid sighed as Figgy ran in excitedly, "Should I be expectin' ye back at school soon, 'Ermione?" he twiddled his thumbs, sad that she wouldn't be back at the castle with the rest of the staff.

She gave him a sad smile, walking towards him and wrapped her arms around as far as they could to give him a hug, "I just need some time, I'm not really gone."

He nodded, sniffing, trying not to let his unshed tears fall, "Alright, I'm holdin' ye to it."

Hermione patted his arm as Hagrid grabbed her luggage, "I can get it Hagrid," she smiled before Hagrid manually carried everything into the house. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her things, "Locomotor." They instantly levitated.

"Goodbye, 'Ermione." He cried a bit before giving her a large hug, "I'll be countin' on ye to come back ter 'Ogwarts."

Nodding, she waved goodbye as Hagrid lifted off into the sky. She ran a hand through her hair, quietly thinking to herself before realizing she was using magic out in the open of a muggle street, "Great," she moaned, quickly running inside as her luggage and bags followed her in.

Snape returned back to his office quickly, after Hermione left, to find Draco fooling around with vials and various trinkets in the classroom while Astoria was seated politely in one of the desks, reprimanding the boy who was with her to not mess with anything, "Must we touch everything, Draco?" he groaned, walking in.

Draco ignored the comment and smirked as Snape entered the classroom, briskly. Astoria rolled her eyes but said nothing until Snape seated himself at his own desk, "Are we in trouble?"

The teacher sighed and mumbled, "Mr. Malfoy, if you intend to keep making your frequent visits, I suggest you learn to control your temper and your actions. The only other house that makes such a raucous is Gryffindor and I will NOT have Slytherin be following in the same footsteps."

Astoria giggled a bit until Snape's black eyes rested on her, "Is something funny?"

She instantly became quiet, "No… no sir."

He narrowed his eyes, "I haven't finished with you yet."

"Sir, what did I—"

"Silence!" He stood up and walked towards the two Slytherins, "You should adjust your behavior to be more accommodating instead of-" Snape turned to see Malfoy start to snicker; he raised an eyebrow, "expressing amusement to worsen the situation."

Draco's smile disappeared when Snape glared at him before returning to his desk and pulling out a piece of parchment, "You are excused, Miss Greengrass. Next time such a situation presents itself I expect a higher level of maturity out of the both of you, especially you, Draco. You are an adult. Act like one."

"But sir, my homework," she picked up her messy outline.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy is quite skilled in the subject, I am sure he could help you. Now get out." He turned back to what he was writing. Draco hesitated, wanting to say something snide but then decided against it, realizing that Snape had given him the chance to win over yet another school girl. He smiled and took the paper out of her hands, grabbed her textbook, and walked out the door.

Astoria looked shocked at Malfoy who had just, quite literally, stolen her things. She turned to her teacher, "Sir!"

Snape didn't even look up, "You better go catch up to your homework before you lose it."

The younger girl ran out of the room calling for Malfoy to give her back her paper. Snape could recall when Hermione was similar to Astoria, always polite and well-mannered. Over the last semester he had seen the Gryffindor girl grow leaps and bounds with her mannerisms. No longer did Hermione cry and wail at every little thing, she was much stronger, much more confident and did not take anything less than what she expected, especially from him. Hermione had just stood her ground with him that morning. She was angry and she had every right to be. Snape believed that she really found more of herself within the last few weeks than the last few years.

The Potions Master dipped his quill in ink and in his perfect scroll began to write on the clean piece of parchment in the structure of a formal letter to the Ministry of Magic, particularly to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The late department head, Amelia Bones, who was kind enough to spare Harry Potter from pleading guilty for producing a patronus in his fifth year, was replaced by Elba Hobbs. She attended Hogwarts around the same time he did and Snape remembered her quite clearly as the Head Girl while he was in his third year. She was in Ravenclaw and was one of the less intelligent in the house, but her personality made up for her lack of knowledge, he supposed. She was rather strict and abided by the rules, quite unlike Amelia Bones, a former Hufflepuff, who saw more to a situation then a set of guidelines.

He was calling for a trial to rid Hermione of the misconceptions about breaking the engagement off with Ron Weasley and the rumored relationship that Snape was having with her so he could plead for the more important case: Hermione to be the next Potions Mistress for Great Britain. Although it usually took years to apprentice, he had prepared her enough to be able to prove she was sufficient, and if she studied while she was absent from the school, Hermione would be able to take the test early that spring. But before she could even take the test, he knew she would be interrogated, and knowing Elba Hobbs, she would more than likely use quite a bit of veritaserum on Hermione to find the truth. He hoped she would understand once everything was taken care of. Snape closed his eyes, would she want him back after she found out that she was just a pawn in a huge scheme for her future that she, herself, was completely unaware of?

Snape knew better than to do something like this to another student. Potter had to experience it all his life, never knowing until the very end what everyone had been prepping him for and what he was raised to eventually have to do. Hermione deserved more than to be treated in such a way. It was a cruel act on Dumbledore's part but so far, it was the only rational idea that he could figure that might have a slim chance of working… that is… if Hermione did not find out.

Hermione woke up to a bang and bolted out of the old rickety bed and rushed down the stairs, through the hidden door to the living room, the only entry up or down the stairs in the house, to see what had happened. She had her wand out and was ready to defend herself, knowing that she was not in the best part of town, and crept around the corner to find a book shelf tipped over and Figgy trapped beneath. She let out a cry and ran to help the poor house elf, hoping he was not hurt.

"Figgy!" Hermione called out after levitating the book shelf off of him.

Piles of books were scattered around the floor and Figgy popped out from the mass, trying to coherently remember where he was. When he saw Hermione he smiled, "Figgy was just trying to unpack Miss Granger's books onto the shelves but Figgy knocked it over with the ladder he fell off of." He cackled happily, very dizzy from the hit on the head.

"Perhaps you should take a break," Hermione suggested, helping him out of the mess of books.

Figgy shook his head playfully, "I cannot rest until Miss Granger's things are put away."

Hermione smiled, "You seem so much happier than you were at the castle."

He nodded, "Figgy is home. Figgy didn't like being with the other house elves in the castle," he paused before continuing, "The other house elves were mean to Figgy."

He reminded her so much of Dobby, Hermione wondered if they had ever met, "Well, for my sake, will you take a break with me?" she looked about the room, trying to find something else for him to do, "It smells like you made food, why don't you keep me some company?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Figgy made breakfast for Miss Granger." He beamed up at her, proudly.

After her morning meal, the little elf began his work with putting back the shelf and books. He refused any help and Hermione decided not to push him so she returned to the room she had basically passed out in the night before and inspected it. It was small and dark and had a musty smell to it. While the house was spotless, the run-down interior did little to help the appearance of cleanliness. Paint was chipping off the walls, the floorboards creaked and were warped, the book shelves, which lined almost every single free wall in the residence, were crooked and broken, with books packed in every nook and cranny and many stacks of them were placed throughout the house. She felt like she was in an abandoned library.

Hermione glanced out the window and saw a deserted mill down the road and a dirty river that was the color of sewer water. She cringed; the poor house desperately needed an update and revamping. Who did the house belong to? Were they still alive or were they deceased, perhaps killed in the war? Turning back to her inspection of the room, she decided that she would unpack her clothing and belongings before they wrinkled too much, seeing as she fell straight asleep the night before from the hectic day. Hermione opened up her trunk and started pulling out clothing to hang in the musty closet. She didn't mind the oldness of the quarters. It actually reminded her of Sirius' house… or at least the condition it was in was reminiscent of it but for the dwelling on the street, Spinner's End, it was much smaller than the Order's headquarters. 12 Grimmauld Place was just as dark and grim as the abode she was in presently… but with all the books piled in and around her, Hermione was more comforted than at the Black's residence.

As Hermione put up her winter robes on a hanger, she looked down to find a folded up black cloak in her trunk that she had never remembered packing. She pulled it out and an intoxicating scent unfurled with it. Pine, cinnamon, and mixed potions ingredients.

"Figgy!" Hermione called.

**Please Review!**


	41. Plead Innocent

**Hey you guys I am so sorry for the late update! I have been working on a job all day… needless to say I am now completely covered in paint and am exhausted from typing faster than I ever have before! Haha thanks for being such a great support and I hope you enjoy this chapter… however short it may be. I apologize if there are typos, I merely wanted to get this out before all of you gave up on me! Oh and by the way I had time yesterday to scribble out a little drawing for myself… and the story to make light of my hectic situation. Go check it out: .com/#/d497lwc**

**Please REVIEW!**

Figgy ran up the stairs, panting, frightened that something was wrong, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione held up the Potions Master's cloak for him, frustrated at herself that she was actually glad to see it, "What is this doing in my trunk?"

He tried to look innocent, "Figgy doesn't understand, Miss."

Raising an eyebrow, she folded the robe over her arm, "Do you know who this belongs to?"

"No?" he squeaked, lying horribly.

Hermione shook her head, knowing the elf was telling a fib. There really was definitely something going on that she was not a part of. She hated being left out, "Figgy," she warned him and he nervously put his hands behind his back,

"Figgy saw Miss Granger use it when she cries… so Figgy made sure to pack it just in case she would feel sad." He innocently looked up and Hermione froze. Her eyes glanced down at the smooth fabric in her hand. It wasn't the cloak, itself, that was comforting… it was the fact that the man who wore it was figuratively wrapped around her,

"You may go…" she whispered, closing her eyes. She brought the cloak to her cheek, inhaling the scent and feeling the warmth and softness. When she wore the robe, it was as if she really was in his arms and all of her fears washed away. Hermione opened her eyes and sat on her window sill, holding the fabric to her heart. It had begun to snow again and the sky was dark, dimming the already gloomy room.

She breathed in slowly, trying to take in the feel of the material that draped over her chest and made a puddle in her lap. Hermione closed her eyes again and sighed. What was going on? Why did she feel that something was going on? Was it her subconscious trying to protect her… the same inner strength that served her well in the war? Was she overreacting, trying to find any solution or answer to why this was happening to her? Hermione shook herself and shivered, feeling the cold seeping through the window. She tugged the cloak tighter to herself and tucked her legs underneath the extra fabric of the robe. Fluttering her eyes open, she rested her forehead against the freezing glass and watched as the window fogged up from her breath and body heat,

"Who are you?" she whispered to the void, referring to Snape. Everything she ever thought she knew about him was wrong. She clenched her jaw, trying to avoid tears. How could she cry over what he did to her? He didn't deserve her tears.

"Why aren't you with me right now?" her voice broke before she shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out her sorrow.

Snape stepped into the hallway of fireplaces that witches and wizards were busily flooing to and from at the Ministry of Magic. He himself had just flooed from the school using McGonagall's office. Briskly striding past all the bustling people, he searched for the elevators to take him to the second level to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Turning the corner and trying to stay as close to the wall as possible, wanting to avoid the enormous crowd running around him, he saw the overstuffed contraptions and hissed, distastefully. He would not pile himself in like a fool and be tossed around with the mail floating irritatingly above, zooming around in the tight and cramped space. It was just not prudent to put himself in that awkward situation. He turned around and walked the other way, looking for the stairs so he could keep to himself and not have the misfortune to brush by anyone. He couldn't stand the Ministry and the restricted quarters they were confined to. Snape was silently thanking Albus Dumbledore for hiring him at Hogwarts. He would have been absolutely miserable if he worked with all the mindless idiots running about.

He turned down another corridor to find what he had been searching for. No one used the stairs ever. They were all too lazy to take the extra effort. But being the Head of Slytherin house and teaching in the dungeons, he received quite the work out going to and from the main levels, up the winding staircases back at the school. Climbing two sets of wide stairs was not a problem for him in the least bit at the Ministry… especially if he could avoid the public. He rather enjoyed walking. He quickly sauntered up the steps, turning with the landings and more stairs. What was Hermione doing at that very moment? Was she studying? Had she even thought about him? It had been two weeks since she had been gone and he was surprised at how, dare he say it, alone he felt, knowing that he would not be spending his evenings teaching her or reprimanding her and not patrolling the halls looking for students out of bed and find Hermione following him. He was constantly reminded of her whenever any of the girls in his classes said or did anything. No matter how unlike Hermione they were, there was always something that had drawn him back to the Gryffindor girl who challenged everything he was.

As he entered the second floor, he was met by all the open cubicles that lined almost one half of the large space that was reserved for the Auror Office. Ezra Moon, the current head of the Aurors, was standing lazily against one of the partitions, discussing something with a younger witch that Snape deemed rather unimportant. He hoped to breeze by, unseen, but was unfortunately noticed by the short man flirting with what seemed to be his secretary.

"Severus! So good to see you! Did Minerva send you about the Inferi? I heard you had quite the encounter with one of your students in the forest." He smiled wide, showing his perfectly aligned teeth that were stained with whiskey and tobacco. The man did love his cigars.

He stopped politely, but let a hint of annoyance pass through his expressions as he looked down on the wizard in front of him, wishing he could get on with his business, "I am here on other matters. Hagrid should be visiting soon concerning the issue you just expressed."

He nodded and pulled out a cigar from a tin can in his large pocket, "Care for one?" he offered and Snape scoffed at the offer, disgusted,

"I'd rather not," he fixed his gaze on the cubicles behind Ezra, trying not to be rude, knowing that he was extremely irritated was written in a snarl plainly across his features.

"Pity, they are quite the treat," he popped one in the side of his mouth and the young female witch who was standing next to him lit the cigar for him, "Now, Severus, I must implore you once more to join us here…"

Snape rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, "I need not remind you of my refusal to your offer the first time, it has not changed."

Ezra laughed, not taking him seriously, and would probably keep harassing him with the proposal, thinking that he would say yes at some point in his life, "You were offered my position before, I don't see why you have turned me down to at least join us, you know the pay here is much more advantageous and promising."

It was true, he had been given the choice of becoming the Head of the Auror Office that past summer but he had quickly refused, wanting nothing to do with it. He was the only qualified Master of Potions in Great Britain and would have not been able to handle both positions and it would not have even been a plausible possibility trying to head both. Besides, he would much rather stay at Hogwarts, even with the menial pay. The castle was his home and he would never leave unless forced. Kingsley Shacklebolt had given him the chance to head the office as a show of gratitude for his service during the war but they both knew he would have never taken the post,

"I prefer Hogwarts," He mumbled.

The short, round man took the cigar out his mouth and snorted rather grotesquely, "I am still not convinced. You would be the top auror, hands down."

His mouth twitched in displeasure, "Yes, well why don't we leave that position to Mr. Potter?"

"You know I have had a hankering to see you two duel each other. Wouldn't that be quite the show? Teacher-and-spy against the boy-who-lived!" he held his hands up, motioning to an imaginary banner, waving his cigar in Snape's face.

"If you will excuse me," he huffed, walking away, towards the end of the hall, leaving Ezra Moon to fantasize about debuting the unreasonable duel for the public.

"Professor Snape!" he heard a familiar voice and turned to see a black-haired boy with circular rimmed glass chasing after his swift escape.

He rolled his eyes, at this rate, he would be late for his appointment, "What do you feel is pressing enough to yell after me as if I was hearing impaired?"

Harry Potter smirked as he came up to his old Potions teacher, "Sir, how is Hermione? She just broke up with—"

"Yes I know with Mr. Weasley." He snapped, sick of the boy already.

"I am worried about her and I was wondering how she was doing?" he said politely, truly worried about his friend.

Snape sighed, "She is on a leave of absence for the time being so that she might have a proper time to grieve," he lied.

Harry looked genuinely upset, "What? Where is she, Professor?"

"She is in Cokeworth—"

"A muggle town?" he questioned.

"Yes, she wanted to be alone from the wizarding world… considering the rumors…" he mumbled.

Harry looked down at his old sneakers, "Yeah I read about that. We all know the truth though, Sir." He tried to reassure the older wizard and Snape hissed.

"Well considering the current events, she has thus proved that the article in the Daily Prophet could actually be true."

"How am I to contact her Sir?" Harry demanded.

Snape raised an eyebrow at his sudden outbreak, "Did you not hear what I just said Potter? She wants to be left alone. She is too busy to bother with you anyways."

Harry furrowed his brows, "Hold on… why is she busy?"

Snape gave a blank stare and a twitch of his mouth before turning around and leaving Harry's question hanging in the air. He did not have to answer to the unruly boy and he had no intention of revealing anymore to him of Hermione's whereabouts. He couldn't have Harry Potter ruining his plans. It would be disastrous if he was allowed to meddle with her emotions and current situation.

Snape turned the corner and followed the corridor that would lead him to the Wizengamot Administration Services, the court registries, to announce his appointment. He walked up to the desk to see Susan Bones, a former Hufflepuff that was the same age as Hermione, seated with stacks of court documents that she was rummaging through. She seemed to have taken the path into the justice system in route of her late aunt, Amelia Bones who was the previous head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department.

"Professor Snape!" She grinned seeing her old Potions Teacher, giving her mind something else to think about. He was very fearsome but since she was quite skilled in the subject when she was in school, he had been rather tolerable to deal with.

"Miss Bones," he nodded to her in amiable politeness, "I am here to see the Head of the Department," he drawled, referring to Elba Hobbs.

She paused for a moment before comprehending and swiveled in her chair to an old check sheet and flipped through to verify the appointment, "Let me notify Madam Hobbs," she said as she ran her finger down a list of entries and found the right one before quickly getting up and walking down the hall of offices.

After a few minutes of impatiently sighing and eye rolling, Susan came back and politely smiled, "Follow me, Sir."

Snape did as directed and was led to a door at the end of the long stretch of offices, "She is expecting you." She whispered before leaving him alone and returning back to her desk in the front.

He opened the office and walked in to find a woman in an over-sized dress suit and baggy hose with her hair tied up in the tightest bun he had ever seen, "Come in…" she droned sternly, looking up to see Snape at the entryway of the large office.

Books lined the walls and were haphazardly stacked and bent with pages crinkled up inside and ripped. The office was a mess but then Elba Hobbs was not the average Ravenclaw besides a strict adherence to the rules that was almost reminiscent of Dolores Umbridge… almost. Snape bowed slightly before seating himself straight in the overstuffed chair in front of the Head desk,

"My appreciation for answering to my letter so quickly… I was pleasantly surprised." He engaged in small talk, hoping to win over the mess of a witch.

She huffed, "Yes well if you hadn't sought us out we would have been calling on you in a matter of urgency, Professor Snape."

He raised an eyebrow as if he had no idea what she was talking about, "Be reasonable, you know the matters at hand are quite false."

Elba Hobbs sniffed at the air, pointing her pig-like nose up at him, "State what you will and I will decide to take further action if it is necessary."

Snape took a shallow breath before monotonously speaking in his usual drone, "As you well know, Hermione Granger has been under my guidance for the last five months in which time she has shown a great deal of progression in her studies. She has advanced far enough that I am convinced she will need no further apprenticeship by spring."

She straightened, "And what have you to say about the accusations about her fictitious engagement to one Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"Miss Granger was under the assumption that if she had not forged some excuse to rectify the outrageous report that the Daily Prophet posted that we were in a relationship… I would be released of my position at Hogwarts and therefore her apprenticeship would have been for naught."

She raised a rather bushy eyebrow at him, "And you expect us to just… believe your claims? How are we to trust you considering your… past? And why would Miss Granger leave the school if not to further our suppositions that you both are in fact involved romantically? You do know the consequences for lying to the Ministry?"

Snape bit his tongue, wanting to lash out at the stupid woman for making outlandish judgments, "Madam I must point out that I was working undercover for Albus Dumbledore for almost twenty years to help the Ministry win the fight over the Dark Lord. My past as a Death Eater was rather short-lived while I was in my later teenage years. My history should suggest that I am more than reliable and trustworthy. I am speaking honestly and plainly when I say that Hermione Granger and I never had a relationship past a teacher and student. I am also fully qualified to be the judge of Miss Granger's education when I say that she is more than able to pass this test with perfect scores."

"I see… well as I pointed out before… your charges as a Death Eater would come to play if Miss Granger does not and cannot comply with the questioning of your involvement romantically… you would be accused of both supporting the enemy and having an unapproved relationship. Just because Albus Dumbledore protected you with the cover as a Hogwarts teacher does not mean that you have been waived of your previous actions as a follower of you-know-who." She huffed.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he _would not _go to Azkaban after everything he went through in the Second War, he ignored it and addressed the more pressing topic, "Unapproved? How would I put Miss Granger in such an inappropriate situation that you would think that I would jeopardize the Potions Master position? If she was unqualified to fit into the post, I would not be petitioning for her early entrance into the field. You cannot seriously have that opinion of me, Elba, to assume that I would put the British wizarding community at risk with a less than knowledgeable Master."

"One can never be sure," she examined him up and down, inspecting his facial expressions and small reactions to her comments, "Why has Miss Granger left the castle if she is as qualified as you say?"

To say he was furious was only touching the tip of the iceberg, but he held in his flaring temper and spoke calmly but let his irritation play across the lilt in his voice, "Our Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, has allowed a grieving period for Miss Granger. She has gone through a tumultuous relationship with Mr. Weasley, given their time growing up together, she was most distressed at the ending of her friendship."

"Mhmm, and so you want us to believe your story?" she sighed, ignorantly.

Snape held his breath, "Yes, Madam, I do. And in light of this, I propose you begin to interview Miss Granger this spring with veritaserum to prove her innocence before commencing with the potions examination."

Elba narrowed her eyes and laced her fingers together, "How bold you are, Sir, to suppose that we would give her the examination so soon and wait so long to interrogate her. Why the wait, Severus? Hmm?"

He shifted in his seat and gave her his most blank expression, "To not waste your time or Miss Granger's, as well as my own. It is incumbent for me to travel back and forth from the school, interrupting the education of the students who will become our future, is it not? No, it is prudent to perform both at the same time. It is logical to assume that if Miss Granger does not pass the interrogation then you are free from performing the exam."

"It would not matter if we called her in today, if she did not pass the interrogation than both of you would be impending on a trial in front of the Wizengamot and no test would be executed."

Snape sighed, "True, however," he started slowly, "if Miss Granger did pass today, which I am confidant she would, then it would be another long trip back to the Ministry for her to take the exam. And seeing as Miss Granger needs a little more time to study for the Potions test, it would be practical to have her take the interrogation and test at one time… in the Spring. Therefore she will be able to prove that she is more than qualified to fill my post as the next Potions Master, or Mistress in this case."

She wrinkled her unsightly nose, "And what credentials, pray, does Miss Granger meet in order for us to arrange such a large assessment on such short notice?"


	42. Numb

**Hey I apologize about the quality of this chapter. I have had the worst migraine all day and forced myself to punch this out. I know it's short by the light was killing my eyes and I could hardly concentrate so I am sorry if this is haphazardly written. I couldn't bear to not update. This is actually only half of the chapter that I was normally going to write until my head decided that that wasn't going to happen. So please forgive me and I am sorry for everything… I totally am just going to bed hoping that I can get over this so I will be able to finish tomorrow what I started today. I just literally cannot continue at the moment. Oh and I am not sure if the link worked yesterday for the pic that I sketched out. Here it is again. Feel free to go check it out: .com/#/d497lwc**

**Let me know if this works. Thanks guys so much for understanding. I promise to edit this and improve and make this chapter longer!**

**Please review. Thanks.**

"Thank you Figgy," Hermione hoarsely whispered, taking the mug of cocoa from the little elf. She had taken ill and had somehow attained a fever in the last week. She felt incapacitated and had forced herself to try to study rather than her real want which was to sleep all day. Figgy had brought her a stack of books that had come from Professor Snape and she was reading through the work of Paracelsus, the man who was credited for the discovery of Parseltongue and a secret alchemist and potions master. Hermione was shocked at all the scribbles and notes in the text and corrections made on the formulas and spells. Snape was truly a genius. His understanding and wider knowledge of the field was most compelling although with all of his corrections, it took Hermione much longer to try to finish at least one page without squinting her eyes, trying to read different notes and observations.

Hermione glanced out the window from the large armchair she was in to see lightning flash with a boom of thunderous recourse while the snow and sleet hurried down in a blizzard like storm. The fireplace cracked with the large flames that Figgy had just unsettled by adding more wood to the hearth in the living room. The muggle electricity had gone out but Hermione didn't mind. It reminded her of stormy days at Hogwarts where all they had was the fire to warm themselves by. Hermione was wrapped in the cloak that Figgy had secretly hid from her in her case until she found it a few weeks back. She coughed roughly before rubbing the aching bridge of her nose from sniffling too much. She should have packed some draughts and remedies before she left to help her with her sickness, she knew better. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back and breathing through her mouth heavily from her stuffy nose.

_Curse Severus Snape for making feel even worse!_ Hermione cringed and sniffed from her raw sinuses, thinking of the man whose cloak was wrapped tightly around her as a blanket. She loved him but she hated him. Hermione could not go on hoping that he would come back to her or even the other way around. Even if something was going on, how could she forgive him after everything that they went through to then only be used a pawn in his own controlling scheme to run her life! The man was controlling everything even if he was so far away. He was commanding her thoughts and actions and melding them into whatever his grand plan was that he so wonderfully assumed she would not know of. Albeit, she did not know what he was concocting without her but she knew it was something. She knew she was being left out from it and she could not handle it. Hermione shivered from the chills that ran down her back as more lightning splayed through the window making her jump.

She could hear Figgy humming wildly to himself from the kitchen, using magic to help him wash the clinking dishes in the dark with a candle. The determined little house elf refused to rest… ever. She wondered if he was busy in a small house, what was he doing at Hogwarts? How many chores did he have to do at the castle? She wiped her nose with a handkerchief and looked down at the sprawling ink over the pages of the old book. Snape's handwriting… Hermione traced it with her finger, following each dip and curl of the letters written freely across the printed words.

_I was under your spell…_ she thought to herself, thinking of the man in black. _You tore my heart apart, what was I thinking, trying to believe that you had changed?_ Taking a deep inhale of breath, Hermione snapped the book shut, not wanting to see his writing on the pages and set it down on the floor. She took her wand out and played around with a few charms she had been practicing. A glowing blue butterfly flew about her, leaving a path of sparks of light in its wake. She flicked her wand around, guiding the charm around the room but sighed and frowned. Hermione pointed to the fireplace to see it burst into the flames, destroying the magic she had produced. She shook her head and sighed, wishing that Snape could be just as miserable as she was at that very moment. Not sick with fever, but sick from the heart. She hoped he was writhing in pain from the hurt he caused her. He had betrayed her and taken her feelings and thrown them out the window and he should be paying for it.

Snape held his breath, trying to calm himself down before continuing, "Come again?"

Elba cleared her throat unattractively, "What grounds does she give us to commence with the examination?"

"Miss Granger has completed the curriculum for advanced spells—"

"What spells?" she eyed him, pulling out a sheet of parchment and a quick notes quill to copy down the information.

"The Vulneris Morsis remedy, the Amor Oblitus potion, the Sed Fiduciae draught—"

"Which of these has she completed on her own?" she moaned, lazily, not even paying attention to the names. She hated potions when she was in school and Snape had outdone her in the Slug Club in his second year while she was in her sixth. She never forgot his sly smile when she complained to Slughorn about his advancement into the older club for advanced potions students only. Only sixth and seventh years were allowed. Except for Severus Snape and the deceased Lily Evans Potter.

"Sed Fiduciae." He droned.

The quick notes quill scribbled furiously while Snape was drilled with more questions about Hermione's education and lessons for the Wizengamot to decide if she was deemed worthy to proceed with an early test. Elba Hobbs glared at him for the majority of it and Snape tried to avert his attention and gaze, not wanting to meet eye to eye with the fearsomely hideous witch. It was quite awkward to have such an intense stare resting on him and the woman hardly blinked. He usually was not uncomfortable in such situations but she was absolutely dreadful. What was Hermione doing at that moment? Figgy had sent word that she had fallen ill but was still trying to read a few chapters a day for Hermione had still not mastered the alchemical side of advanced potions and she needed to work on the spells. He wished he could have been with her at that moment. He would have nursed her back to health quickly had she been back at the castle with him. Snape would have given anything to be out of Elba Hobbs' office, even if it was back with Harry Potter and Ezra Moon,

"Professor?" she snapped at him, getting his attention. Had he actually not been listening?

He quickly met her gaze and didn't miss a beat, "She is currently studying the subject and will be ready by then. She has almost mastered the ritualistic methods and just needs to perfect the proper movements. She will be more than ready by spring."

She sat back in her chair, "I warn you, if this review that I am sending in is not passed by the Wizengamot, then I will instantly proceed with the veritaserum interrogation and we will put all the rumors to rest immediately."

"How long will the branches take to confirm or deny the request?" Snape fixed his posture.

"A month at most. You will receive an owl by the end of February or beginning of March as to whether the examination will be held." She folded the parchment with the curriculum review check list and placed it into an envelope and tucked it away in her drawer to look back to the man before her.

"And if they do call to initiate the test, how long would Miss Granger have before she would take it?" he questioned.

"The letter will indicate when the Auror Office is prepared to give it." She folded her hands together and watched him with interest, "What do you plan to do if Miss Granger passes?"

He narrowed his eyes as his mouth twitched before he sighed dramatically, "Is this necessary, Madam?"

Elba Hobbs glared at him, "Answer the question. Are you going to retire? There must be an ulterior motive if you are not involved with the girl to advance her so quickly, then surely there is another reason. Are you retiring from your post?"

Snape took a deep breath, "No, Madam. I am not."

"Then what is it?" she hissed.

"I have the utmost confidence in Miss Granger to fill my position and she should be given the most advantages that come with it. I would prefer her to start her career Potions Mistress as soon as possible and she will also have the opportunity to teach at Hogwarts. I will be reassigned to another post if she chooses to stay."

"Mhmm… are you trying to become the next Headmaster after Minerva?" she frowned, almost upset with him.

Snape furrowed his brows, what was she playing at? He cleared his throat, "Not at all. I have no interest in the position."

Elba raised an eyebrow and wobbled a muggle pencil in between her fingers that clicked on the desk rather annoyingly, "It did not seem that way just two years ago, Professor. How did you feel as the head of the school? Hmm? Powerful?"

Snape disintegrated the annoying source of the incessant tapping in a silent, wandless spell that made the witch jump in terror, not expecting for the pencil to burn in her masculine fingers. She looked up and snarled as Snape stood, "I will not answer your meaningless questions that have no relation to Miss Granger's studies. Good day Madam." He slammed the door behind him while she sucked on her burning hand, trying to nurse it back, disgustingly.

Hermione strolled down the desolate, icy sidewalk that was covered in dirty, brown snow. Although she could not tell that it was getting any warmer, for she was still just as cold, she noticed that more sleet was falling than snow and everything was wet. It was evening and the snow was falling briskly and heavily but melted when it hit the ground. It was nearing the end of February and she had still not fully recovered from her cold that she had attained because she still had a stuffy nose and her coughing had not completely subsided although she physically felt much better. Hermione thought that being away for such a long time would have helped her recover from her own anger but it did more to just fuel her frustration. She found herself taking several walks throughout the day to get her mind off the man that would not leave her thoughts alone. Hermione was despondent and miserable. Nothing Figgy did could cheer her up.

She was overwhelmed. Hermione had given up everything she had and everything she was for Severus Snape and he used her to fulfill his own desires and then threw her out. He did not care for her and Hermione found herself in despair every day. She still loved him. Why did she love him? She stayed in bed past noon every day with the curtains drawn until Figgy would come bring her soup for lunch and more books to study to remind Hermione even more of the man that stole everything she was. He took her soul and destroyed it. In the beginning of her stay at the house on Spinner's end, Hermione had slept with the cloak to only be terrorized by the same nightmare that she had been having at the castle about Snape dying in her arms. Most days when she would wake up from it, Hermione would wrap the material around her and pretend he was next to her. Pretend that her misery was happiness. Her imagination was able to flourish in the dark. Hermione felt like she was living the old greek tale of the princess Psyche who could only be with the man she loved, her husband, at night, when she could not see him. She couldn't see her surroundings so why should she believe that she was anywhere else other than in his arms just as Psyche had been in the arms of Eros?

Hermione had decided it was time to put the cloak away when she realized that she was having discussions with the dark void as if she were talking to Snape. It finally hit her that she could no longer play her game of pretend for she could no longer sense him in the material. The robe no longer smelled of pine and cinnamon. It smelled of her perfume. And she had wept for her loss. That was when she had become numb. She no longer had her outlet of imagination to assure her that Snape would be with her once it was dark like he had so many other nights. She was numb and would lay in bed, fully awake, but just staring into the blank nothingness of the darkness, letting her heart slowly fade. Letting her feelings become hidden and hard to find. She responded to nothing. She could not remember the last time she smiled. She could not remember the last time she even spoke to Figgy. It had to have been in the beginning.

She was physically incapacitated in her room most days until she would read a few chapters and then go on her walks to get away from everything. Hermione had packed the cloak back in her trunk. Away from her sight. She couldn't bear to actually destroy it, however much she wanted to because even though she knew that he hated her… she would play mind games with herself. The farthest corners of her conscience were telling her that he did in fact love her. Hermione rounded the corner, back to the brick house as saw a cloaked figure, trying to avoid the falling snow, huddled on her front steps, pounding on the door. Should she dare hope it was Severus Snape? Hermione quickened her pace to see black hair and a long black cloak,

"Severus!" Hermione ran up, squinting through the heavy snowfall.

"Hermione!"

She froze in her tracks to see just a boy turn around wearing glasses, "Harry?" she asked as her voice cracked from the lack of speech while examining his hair… she hadn't seen him grow it out that long since he was fourteen, she almost thought he was...

He wrapped her up in his arms and held her to him like he had lost her. He said nothing but just tightened his grip and rubbed her back. Hermione's hope turned back into a numbing feeling as the embrace she was in felt as if cold air was squeezing her. She pulled away,

"What are you doing here Harry?" she whispered hoarsely.

He squeezed her hand, smiling, "I have been trying to find you for over a month now, 'Mione. I was worried about you. Here, let's not talk out in the cold… can I come in?"

Hermione nodded, unemotional as she waved her hand over the door just as Figgy had the night they arrived. The door opened with a click and Harry ushered her inside, rubbing her arms from the cold that was emanating from her. She had no cloak on and her hair was wet from the snow,

"What's going on, Hermione?"

She sat down and bowed her head, not wanting to talk. Figgy walked in and frowned, "No one is supposed to be here! Figgy told you to leave!" he glared as he put his hands on his bony hips.

Harry gave an awkward smile, "Her-Hermione said I could come in."

"Figgy is under direct orders, sir. Figgy cannot let you stay. Sir must leave at once." He pointed to the door, haughtily, looking at Hermione for support.

Hermione did nothing as she cuddled into the arm chair and would not peer at either of them, "Just go Figgy." She murmured softly, miserably.

"But Miss-"

"Please go!" she snapped at him and Figgy looked hurt but glared at Harry before stomping off to the kitchen.

Harry furrowed his brows at his friend, "'Mione what is going on? Are you still upset about Ron?"

Hermione glanced up, numbly, "How did you know I was here?"

Harry played with his wand, "Professor Snape."

She narrowed her eyes, "What?" she hissed.

He looked a little intimidated and was about to say something before Hermione jutted in, "Harry Potter you tell me now! How were you talking to Snape?"

"I saw him at the Ministry of Magic… I am not sure why he was there but I saw him talking to the head of the Auror Office and I caught up to him to ask him how you were doing. I had not heard anything from you since you left the Burrow. I have been really worried."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "He was at the Ministry of Magic? Since when does he ever go there?"

Harry shrugged, "I was thinking the same thing, actually. But he said you were on a leave of absence because of Ron?"

Hermione shot a piercing glare at Harry, "He what?"

He shook his head, "Yeah… so I finally tracked you down."

She bowed her head and clenched her jaw; Hermione couldn't believe what a liar he was! She left the castle because of him! She left because of his cruelty, "Why are you here?"

Harry looked confused, "Well considering what happened between you and Ron; I wanted to come check up on you to see if you were alright. I thought you might want a visit."

She relaxed a bit, "Well I am fine…" she lied, "how is Ron holding up?"

Harry shook his head, "Not so well. He has been taking the rejection hard."

"I know how he feels," she mumbled under her breath but looked up at her friend and said, "I understand. I hope you don't hate me Harry. I just couldn't keep leading him on when my feelings weren't the same for him as-" she stopped in mid sentence realizing that she had gone too far and said a little too much. Harry cocked his head to watch his friend blush.

He already knew her answer.

**Please review!**


	43. Just Like Old Times

**Hello! Thank you to all of the well wishers out there. I am shocked about the last chapter. I thought it was going to be terrible since I never re read through anything and just posted it to get it out of the way so I could go hide in the dark. LOL I couldn't believe it turned out alright. I was quite happy to see that it was not as horrible as I thought it would be. I am feeling much better now and am happy to give you guys the next chapter! Thanks for hanging in there with me and bearing with me with all my crazy antics and problems! Also! I realized that links do not work, at least not on my computer, in the chapters themselves. So I posted a link to the sketch and it is on my profile. It is right underneath the first one that leads to Professor Snape.**

** I hope you enjoy! Drama is coming soon… and so is Snape. Please Review!**

"Do you remember that night you came to the Burrow with Snape's memories?" Harry asked her, changing the subject. Or so she thought.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Yes, why?"

"Do you remember talking to Mrs. Weasley the next day?"

She nodded, furrowing her brows in confusion, "Yes."

Harry gave her an honest expression and leaned forward, bracing his elbows against his knees, "I know Hermione."

"Know what?" her heart started to race.

"Hermione," he tested her, giving her a knowing look.

"You… know about-"

"Snape?" he filled in her next word.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked away, ashamed. What did Harry think of her? She betrayed both her friends in associating with the wretched man and now she found herself rather alone and deserted. Hermione had turned her back on everyone for the Potions Master, only to get burnt and left to fend for herself after being used, "Harry I—"

He sat up and sighed, "Listen Hermione I don't even want to know how this all happened and started," he raised his hands up in defeat, "but I am here for you now and I need to know what is going on. I have a bad feeling that you are in trouble."

She hesitated to say anything but frowned nervously and gave a shaky sigh, "I am not here to mourn over Ron. I am here because I cannot stand to be around Snape." She tucked her feet underneath her as Harry came to her side and put a hand on her arm in comfort.

"You can't stand him?" he tilted his head in confusion.

Hermione blushed and drew her gaze away to one of the bookshelves, "Well," she tucked her hands in between her folded legs, "I hate him but I can't stop thinking about him. It's a rather messy situation."

He paused and tried to soak in what he just heard. He turned to her, rather confused, but shook his head, "So… why are you here?"

"You will think me a ruddy mess." She sighed before turning back to Harry.

He stood up and grabbed a chair and brought it to sit in front of Hermione, "Well seeing as I cannot be more taken aback than I already am… hit me with whatever is on your mind. I am sure there is not much else that will bother me. If there is one thing that I have learned in my life, it is to never think that you know a person." Harry swallowed, "There is always someone who will defy all reason," he smiled, "Snape is one of those people."

Hermione smiled at Harry's comforting humor, "I guess I am no exception."

He grinned, "You never cease to amaze me Hermione."

She bowed her head for a moment before losing her smile and shyly glancing back up, "I… I fell in love with Professor Snape."

"If that is what you were trying to shock me with, I already figured that out on my own." He made light of her distress and urged her to go on.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well I told him how I felt over Christmas break."

Harry almost choked, "Y- you told him? How did that go?"

She gave him a stern look, "He said he felt the same for me."

"Wait… Severus Snape… loves you? Hermione Granger? The insufferable know-it-all?"

Hermione nodded, ignoring his stunned reaction, "Needless to say, I broke it off with Ron because I found that Snape returned my feelings. Or so I thought," she took a deep breath and continued, nervously, "he stayed up with me all night after I returned to the castle from the Burrow and let me cry and comforted me. He told me things that I should have never believed," she glanced up at him, "Harry, he told me he loved me."

"And?" Harry insisted, wanting to know more.

She looked annoyed at his urgency, "_and _the next day he told me that he wanted nothing to do with me. I had given up Ron, my friendship with everyone had been practically thrown away for him, I put my apprenticeship on the line and my whole future was up for grabs which he promptly threw away. He waited for me to give up everything so he could ruin me."

Harry sat up straight and looked off into space for a moment, "Hermione that is so unlike him. Why would he suddenly do that, especially to you? Just give up? If Snape was willing to spend the whole night, listening to you cry, then he would not just kick you out the door the next day," he sat back against the chair, "Snape can be nasty but never that cruel. He has a heart, Hermione. If you saw everything I saw in the pensieve that night…" he trailed off as Hermione huffed in frustration.

"If he isn't that cruel then why would he do it?"

"Hermione!" Harry widened his eyes like it was obvious and she should have caught on, "he has been a spy longer than he has not, he is quite skilled in the art of deception, wouldn't you say? He fooled us for over seven years! He is up to something, 'Mione." Harry stated, shaking his head, "I just have no idea what it is… and why."

Hermione fidgeted, "I know there is something going on Harry, it is plain to see that. But what are his motives and what does he want from it? What is he trying to achieve? I have been asking myself these questions for a long time now. He is either lying about being in love with me or he is lying about hating me. I am not sure which it is."

"He is rather convincing, the bloody git." Harry rested his chin in his hands, bent over, leaning on his knees.

She drew back her head against the armchair and closed her eyes, "Is this how it felt, Harry? To have your life being run without you knowing what is going on?"

"Well… I didn't know until the end and you are catching on to what seems like the very beginning." He said thoughtfully.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked back at Harry, "I could have never asked for a greater friend than you."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Cheer up or I am going to have to dance with you again." He referred to the time that he and Hermione had been alone with the horcrux almost two years before. Harry had lightened the mood by dancing with Hermione to the music on their radio; the only means of entertainment and information from the outside world. Even though it was a really rough time, they would never forget the bonds formed in those little moments that meant so much.

She gave a small smile, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"I found myself asking that same question for over seven years."

"What am I to do? I feel like giving up." Hermione moaned running both hands through her messy hair full of tangles.

He stood and started to pace, "Well…" he began, "I don't think being here is helping, 'Mione."

She frowned, "Obviously."

Harry stopped, "Well think about what has happened. What do we know so far?"

Hermione gave a small smile, "I feel like we are back at school again, trying to solve the annual mystery for the year."

He laughed, "Yeah, we are just missing Ron."

She scoffed, "He always knew how to make the worst situation seem funny."

Harry did not comment on her last remark but began to pace again, "Alright so what can we identify?"

Hermione leaned forward slightly, uncomfortable from sitting in one attitude for such a long time, "Well Snape made it clear that he was training me to become the next Potions Mistress."

Harry nodded, "What else, Hermione? Think, what else has happened?"

"Over break he started teaching me all he could in a week and a half's time. Everything that he could fit in, he practically shoved at me. He mentored me in potions from morning until night… every day over break. Like he was racing against the clock until the night before I went to Ron. He told me that my lessons were at an end and he would no longer be teaching me."

"Why would he do that over break? Why wouldn't he be teaching you afterwards?" He asked her, thoughtfully.

Hermione shrugged, "McGonagall told me she was the one that ordered him to do it."

"McGonagall? She is in on this too?" Harry stated, trying to piece things together in his mind.

"After we had our fight and I went to McGonagall, she had located this house for me in less than a few hours. And Figgy, who was working at Hogwarts at the time, says that this is his home."

Harry sat down and sighed, "So then maybe Figgy offered for you to stay for awhile here? None of this makes any sense. Before we can put this together, we need to find a motive."

Hermione sighed, "How are we going to figure that out? It's not like we can look this up in the library… and if Snape is planning something, he would never let on to it, Harry. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't see how we are going to solve this one."

He growled, "There has to be something…"

"Hold on…" Hermione sat up, "What has Malfoy been up to? I just saw him recently; he came to visit Snape the day I was leaving. The day we fought."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well I know he has been offered the position that his father had years ago… as one of the twelve school governors over Hogwarts. He would probably be going there on business and funding for the school. The Malfoy family is one of the largest supporting patrons that Hogwarts has ever had."

She nodded, "Do you think Snape could have helped Draco get the invite to the school board to help him in whatever he is planning?" Hermione asked.

"If he did, then obviously he is up to something more involved than we previously thought. Possibly Draco might know what is going on if not be involved in it already. Snape was more like his father throughout the years than Lucius himself." Harry stared at the old floorboards.

"Maybe we can have Figgy return to the school and try to find out more information." Hermione suggested.

"Perhaps. But we will need to find out a little more information before we send him back." Harry stated, folding his hands in front of him, "I will try and do a little research at the office and then we can start creating a plan of action."

Hermione nodded, "I wish we didn't have to do all this. Why can't the answers be right in front of us for once? Why can't it be simpler?"

Harry shook his head, "In my opinion, the answers are always staring us in the face. We just have to recognize them. If I can find a few clues back at the Ministry, I am betting that things will start to piece together."

"One can only hope."

He looked around him, "What are all these old books for? A bit of light reading?" he laughed, mocking her favorite pastime.

"No," she shook her head, "McGonagall asked if I would continue my studies while I was here. Snape had me take these," she motioned to the piles of old texts on the floor, "to further what he was having me learn."

Harry's eyes widened, "Let me get this straight… Snape teaches you like mad with everything he can fit in over the break, McGonagall asks you to keep studying when you decided you wanted to leave, and then she practically already had a place for you to stay… Hermione don't you see it? Whatever Snape is planning, McGonagall already knows about it."

"And…?" Hermione already figured that one out and wasn't catching on to his point.

"It's obvious that they staged something so you would not be at Hogwarts at this time. Snape prepared you to leave, Hermione, by teaching you what you would need to know so that you could continue without him while you were gone. I wouldn't be surprised if they had this house set up before Snape ever started arranging your cramming lessons. Whatever is going on, they want you out of it. Whatever they are doing, you aren't supposed to be involved." He exclaimed, decidedly.

"But what are they planning? And why?" Hermione asked, confused.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

They sat in silence for awhile before Harry looked out the window to see that night had fallen. They had been talking for quite some time, "I better be going," he motioned towards the darkness outside, "Mrs. Weasley is probably worried sick."

Hermione nodded, "Harry?"

He stood up but turned back to her, "Yeah?"

"Thank you… for caring." She bowed her head, not wanting to make eye contact.

Harry bent down to his best friend and lifted her chin up to look at him, "I am not the only one who was worried."

"Did Ginny say something to you? She saw my bags packed when the students were coming back from the holiday."

"Well yeah she did but, I wasn't referring to her."

Hermione leaned back and furrowed her brows, she whispered, "Ron?"

He nodded and held out a hand for Hermione to take to stand up, "He probably wouldn't want me to tell you that, though."

"He doesn't know, right Harry? About…" Hermione froze and her eyes widened.

Harry smiled, "No, and I wouldn't tell him either. That needs to come from you." He pointed to her heart.

She inhaled deeply and folded her arms, "Did Ron say anything about me?"

"Just that he knows something is wrong. He wanted to come but he was little too upset…"

"Probably better that way." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes, "I feel terrible about what I did."

He put a hand on her shoulder before bringing his friend into a tight hug. Harry let Hermione rest her head on his shoulder and lean her weight on him for support. He swayed around, earning a small laugh from her as he held her close to him, trying to comfort her the best way he could, "Have you thought about going back to Ron and apologizing? He still loves you, 'Mione." He whispered to her softly, leaning his cheek into her hair.

She stiffened but relaxed quickly once she felt a reassuring rub on her back from Harry, "How can I go back? What I said was true that day. I love Ron, I really do Harry but I can't lead him on when it is a love for a friend and not anything more. We want completely different lives as well. I would apologize if he would listen. I just wish we could be friends again."

Harry swayed back and forth to a silent melody, "I do too. I don't want us separating and going our different ways. You and Ron are the closest thing I have to family,"

"Besides Ginny-" Hermione corrected.

He smiled, "That is different. I just don't want us to fall apart. I don't want the war to be the only thing that held us together."

Hermione whimpered and hid her face in his unruly hair, "This is all my fault… if I hadn't gone to Hogwarts to get an apprenticeship… I should've listened to Ron!"

Harry stopped and pulled back, "Would you have been as happy? Although I have…" he closed his eyes for a second and shivered, "absolutely no idea what you see in Snape… if he is the one that you love, the one you can't live without, then who are we to deny you?"

"But all of that is ruined now."

He tilted his head, "We haven't figured anything out yet, we can't draw conclusions. Maybe he really does love you, Hermione, and is lying to you to protect you? Either way, don't get down on yourself. We will figure this out together."

Hermione cried out and wrapped her arms around her friend again, "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Harry smiled and hugged her before pulling back, "I want you to write me every day. It's not good to be here by yourself,"

"I don't have an owl…"

He frowned, "I will send Pigwidgeon."

She nodded, "Harry, are you going to Luna and Neville's wedding? They said it was going to be at Hogwarts."

Harry contemplated on this for a bit, "Yeah I am…"

"Perhaps that is where we should meet back and discuss what we have found rather than writing through the mail." Hermione suggested and he seemed to agree.

"Sounds like a plan; it will give us more time to figure out what is happening. I will let you know if I see Snape at the Ministry again as well. But I still want you to write, Hermione. I am serious." He eyed her sternly. She gave a small smile and sighed,

"I will."

"It's getting late; I need to be heading back." He pulled her into a quick hug, "Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye Harry." She smiled as he disapparated from the house and she was once again left alone with Figgy.

She inhaled slowly and sat back down on the couch, closing her eyes. The fire in the hearth was slowly growing weaker and making the room darker. Hermione clenched her jaw when she recalled the conversation she had just had with Harry. She should have known better that something was going on when Snape insisted on teaching her at all hours through the day and week after the Christmas party. What on earth was he planning? And the question that caused her even more trouble and confusion was why was he doing it? Why did they not want Hermione at the castle? What did they have to do that she could not know about or be a part of? She growled to herself and threw a pillow off the couch and at the bookshelves which caused a few volumes to fall over. If only she could see Severus Snape at that moment. She would have loved to do to him what she had done to Malfoy in her third year. Hermione laughed at the thought of her teacher getting hit. She could hardly picture it but she sure knew that it would have made her feel so much better if she did, in fact, hit, maim, slap, or hex Professor Snape. Hermione moaned as she stood up and put the books back that she had caused to fall and picked up the pillow to examine the worn fabric.

Figgy came stomping through the door and frowned at Hermione. He put his hands on his hips, "Miss Granger must not let Harry Potter come here anymore. Harry Potter is NOT allowed."

Hermione was in a daze but snapped out of it, realizing that Figgy was by her side. She looked down and saw an extremely upset house elf, "I thought you were supposed to look after me, not control me." She laughed, tossing the pillow back onto the old couch.

Figgy narrowed his eyes, "Miss Granger is not to speak with Harry Potter again."

Hermione eyed him, "And why is that?"

"Miss Granger must be left alone to study. Figgy's master ordered it so." He huffed, proud to say it.

She bent down, "And who is your master?"


	44. Far from the Truth

**Hey you guys I am sooooo sorry about how late I am posting this! I have been working on a mural all day long and just got home about two hours ago! SO I have been typing like a mad woman trying to get this out. I wanted to add a lot more than this but it would take me much longer if I did. ALSO heads up for everyone! I have a week-long art workshop starting tomorrow and ending Friday so needless to say I will probably be posting… if even that… more around this time of night. I live in Arizona so I am on quite far west… meaning that even though it might just be 8pm right now… it is probably much later for you guys and I apologize! I will try my best to post early each day but I don't want to promise anything and let everyone down! I WILL PROMISE TO UPDATE EACH DAY THOUGH! I might go crazy if I cannot type away my frustrated thoughts that are swirling in my head. Just so you do know though, that we are nearing the end of the story… so sad…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if there are mistakes! Like I said, I whipped this out from my notes and outline so I wouldn't let anyone down. Enjoy! SNAPE IS BACK! YAY!**

Draco sat across from the old Potions Master with his leg lazily crossed over his knee. Snape was completing the grading of his latest essays and he was keeping the teacher company while two Gryffindor girls were writing lines for detention. He looked around him after awhile and commented,

"Professor, where is Granger? I haven't seen in her quite awhile." He questioned, peculiarly.

Snape stiffened only for a moment before sighing and keeping his gaze down at the last few papers, "That's really none of your business, now is it Mr. Malfoy?"

He shrugged, "Just curious."

There was a loud pop sound and both of the girls jumped while Snape and Draco simply turned to see a bewildered house elf looking very distressed, "Mister Snape!"

Figgy pitifully ran to his master's side and wrung his hands together, looking from Malfoy to Snape, frightened. Draco sneered at the elf, never fond of the creatures, himself, and raised an eyebrow to his Head of House in amusement. Snape rolled his eyes and put his quill in the ink jar before turning to Figgy and glaring at him. The elf seemed to understand whatever unspoken message Snape had sent and nervously fidgeted, waiting. The Potions Master stood up and cleared his throat,

"Miss Harper and Miss Mclean, you are free to go for the night." He silently urged them to get out which they had no problem following through with.

Draco furrowed his brows and sat back, getting comfortable, waiting to hear whatever was so important that the little house elf had to say that was deemed so private. He folded his arms and watched as Snape sat back down one the girls had left.

"Get out." Snape said easily, out of nowhere.

"What? Why?" He frowned, annoyed that he was sending him away.

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow, "Now, Mr. Malfoy."

"What's so important that I can't hear?" he complained, shocked that a nervous house elf was the cause of such a secret. Draco sat up and sneered, "It's just a bloody animal."

Figgy glared at Malfoy and folded his arms, stepping closer to his master, and huffed. Snape smirked and rolled his eyes, "Out!" he pointed towards the open door when Minerva McGonagall came waltzing through the threshold.

Snape moaned, if Figgy seemed this upset and nervous, it had to be for good reason. Minerva folded her hands together, "Severus, might I steal Mr. Malfoy for just a bit?"

He sighed in relief, "Of course." He motioned for Draco to get out of his seat and follow McGonagall.

Draco groaned dramatically and got out of his seat with much trouble, like it was such a trial to have to leave, "Fine." He muttered and straightened out his suit coat and brushed back his hair before joining Minerva.

"Mr. Malfoy," she politely greeted him when a younger Slytherin popped out from behind the teacher, "You know Miss Greengrass, do you not?"

Draco seemed a little happier once he saw the beautiful girl waiting patiently next to the Headmistress, "Yes I do." He smirked at Astoria who wrinkled her nose in distaste once she caught sight of him.

"Both of you follow me, please." She started out the door and left Snape alone with the nervous house elf.

He stood up and waved his wand at the door which briskly shut, "What is wrong?"

Figgy let out a heaving sigh, as if he had been holding his breath the whole time, "Mister Snape! Harry Potter has come to Spinner's End!"

Snape's eyes widened and he glowered, "What?" he snapped.

Figgy nodded and rubbed his sweaty hands on the cloth wrapped around him, "Figgy told Harry Potter to leave but Miss Granger said that he could stay. Figgy tried to put his foot down and be stubborn, Sir, but didn't want to disobey Miss Granger."

He nodded, closing his eyes, trying to keep calm, _Damn you Potter!_ He took a deep breath, "Did you hear their discussion? What were they talking about?"

"You, Sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes and balled up a fist, "What about me?"

"Harry Potter knows that Miss Granger is in love with Mister Snape." Figgy fidgeted, stepping from one foot to the next, anxiously.

"What?" He hissed, running a hand through his hair.

"Miss Granger said she hated you, Sir. Harry Potter is trying to convince her to go back to Ron Weasley." He whimpered and latched his long fingers onto Snape's coat, "Figgy doesn't want to lose Miss Granger! Figgy loves Miss Granger!"

Snape snapped and quickly swatted away Figgy's grasp on him, "Did they say anything else?"

He gave a little cry and shook his head, "Figgy left to come here. Mister Snape has to come stop Harry Potter from taking Miss Granger away! Miss Granger cannot leave Figgy!" he stomped around in a fit and hid his face in his hands.

Snape snapped his fingers to get the house elf's attention, "I cannot go. You cannot say anything about me to them, do you understand?" He grabbed Figgy's cloth and pulled the creature to him, "You cannot reveal who your master is. You must be the one to break it up. Now go!"

Figgy cried a little more before sniffing noisily, "Yes Mister Snape."

"Figgy?" Snape called as the elf turned to disapparated.

"Yes, Sir?" he whimpered, wringing his hands and turning to face his master.

"Be expecting to receive a court summons from the Ministry. You must give it to Miss Granger, understand?"

Figgy nodded before sniveling and snapped and disappeared with a pop. He reappeared in the kitchen to hear Harry Potter disapparating from the home and he looked around the corner. Figgy saw Hermione throw a pillow at the book case before sighing and picking up the mess she caused,

He frowned at Hermione once at her side in the living room. He put his hands on his hips, "Miss Granger must not let Harry Potter come here anymore. Harry Potter is NOT allowed."

Hermione was in a daze but snapped out of it, realizing that Figgy was next to her. She looked down and saw an extremely upset house elf, "I thought you were supposed to look after me, not control me." She laughed, tossing the pillow back onto the old couch.

Figgy narrowed his eyes and clenched his little fists, "Miss Granger is not to speak with Harry Potter again."

Hermione eyed him, "And why is that?"

"Miss Granger must be left alone to study. Figgy's master ordered it so." He huffed, proud to say it.

She bent down, "And who is your master?"

Figgy shut his eyes tight and shook his head, clapping a hand over his mouth, letting her know he wouldn't say. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed his arm, "Figgy… I am ordering you to answer me."

He shook his head again, "Figgy cannot, Miss. As long as Harry Potter is allowed at Spinner's End, Figgy will _not_ talk."

Hermione frowned, "Please?"

"No." he put his hands on his hips, frustrated. He reminded her so much of Dobby…

"Where did you go while I was talking with Harry? I heard you disapparated. You have been doing that lately." She questioned, wary of where the elf's loyalties resided.

Figgy just stood there defiantly and she could tell that being so polite would not work on the stubborn creature. _So much like Dobby…_ She stood up and folded her arms, "You tell me now, Figgy! You can't keep this up. McGonagall told you to serve me while I stay here. It is rude to not speak, you know."

He looked down ashamed but still said nothing and Hermione started playing the guessing game when she sat down in front of him, at his level, cross-legged, "Hmm… You are McGonagall's house elf, aren't you?"

He wrinkled his nose and scuffed the floor with his foot and Hermione decided that she definitely was not his mistress. He would have showed greater respect, she looked around trying to think, "Snape would never have a house elf… neither would Slughorn…"

Hermione lit up and narrowed her eyes, realizing who he served. It should have been much more obvious, especially considering the position his master was now serving in, "You belong to the Malfoy's, don't you! I knew it!" she called out when she saw the unhappy look on the elf's face.

Figgy backed up and was about to turn when Hermione grabbed his hand, "He has sent you to spy on me for Professor Snape, hasn't he? How could I have been so thick?"

Figgy pulled his hand out of her grasp and ran up the stairs, away from her. Hermione quickly jumped to her feet, "You get back here, you sneaky little…" she called as she chased after him. Once past the stairs, Hermione heard scurrying feet running into her bedroom. She opened the door to see everything in order. Looking around, she searched for any sign of him until she stopped to listen. She could hear shaking and teeth chattering from the floor. Hermione dropped to her knees and pulled up the bed skirt to see Figgy wrapped up in a ball, trembling in fear. She tried to reach out to him in a more gentle suggestion but he shied away from her. Was he crying? She felt awful and sighed as she sat back up.

"Just be honest with me, Figgy. Please? I know you are Malfoy's elf." she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her bent legs.

She heard a whimper and closed her eyes, "Did Snape tell you to keep me locked up in the house?"

Another pitiful cry rang out and Hermione moaned, "Oh Figgy… i thought I could trust you. Why have you been lying to me?" she laid back down on the floor and pushed away the bed skirt, "Why have you been reporting me to Malfoy and Snape? I am not an idiot."

She could hear him weeping quietly, sadly, and she tried to think of what to say. She didn't want to upset him but she was rather frustrated that he would be spying on her for Malfoy or Snape. Hermione sat back up again and was silent for a bit when she heard Figgy fidgeting and crawling out from underneath the bed. He stood up and sniffed, blowing his nose in his little cloth,

"Figgy wants Miss Granger to stay here. Figgy doesn't want Miss Granger to leave him." He mumbled, still sniveling.

Hermione watched him wiping his eyes and nose. Why would Figgy do such a thing if he seemed to love her so much? Hermione went to reach for him, to hug him, when he jumped out of the way.

"No!" he cried out and disapparated from the room.

She realized that she could do nothing more than study now that she was being watched. Hermione decided not to press anything further and let Figgy do the job he was assigned to. The poor elf looked terrified. She figured it was due to the stress that was put on him and the thought of failing his master. She could understand completely why he was being so diligent and obedient when his master was Malfoy… all of their house elves were regularly abused and poorly treated. She was sure Figgy was happy to be with her and that was why he was so clingy. She was the only one that treated him with respect and compassion.

Snape stormed into the Headmistress' office after having yet another meeting with Figgy. The house elf was keeping him updated since the appearance of Harry Potter in his own home. He never wanted that to happen again. Not just because he could ruin everything and apparently was, but because he still could not handle the fact that a Potter was in the confines of his realm. His territory and domain. Although Snape rather disliked Spinner's End, reminding him of his abusive father and stern mother, he still had to reside there when the school year ended over the summer and he wouldn't have wanted to stay anywhere else. It was deserted and dark and held all of his private collection of books and texts.

"I just heard back from Figgy." He announced briskly and Minerva sighed,

"And?"

"Miss Granger is still receiving letters from Mr. Potter." He remained standing and turned to Dumbledore's portrait, "How well did you think this through? Granger is not a fool and neither is Potter! She was bound to find out, Albus!"

The painting smiled wisely and shook his head, remaining silent. Snape was growing more stressed and frustrated by the minute. He whipped back around to McGonagall, "How are we to get Potter out of the way?"

The headmistress folded her hands, "I have started to intercept his mail as well Miss Granger's."

"And have they found anything?" he whispered, choking.

She shook her head, "Not that I have read about. Just merely letters of friendship and menial topics. No signs that they even discussed what Figgy described hearing."

Snape hissed, "That does not mean that they do not know."

Minerva adjusted her glasses, "I am well aware of that."

Albus intervened from above, "Severus you should have listened to me. You should not have veered off the path. If you did not, you would not be in this situation. They would not have suspected anything."

He glared up at the painting, clenching his fists together. His heart ached everyday for Hermione. Snape could hardly breathe, knowing that he was causing her pain and anguish was ruining him. He was a mess and he just wanted her back. He had never wanted something so badly in his life, "You have ruled over me for long enough."

Albus sighed, "Severus-"

"No! It is high time that I make my own decisions and plans without you forcing me into terrible situations that ruin lives for the better good. I am tired of it!" he snarled.

"Might I point out that it was your own doing that got you into this mess in the first place. You asked for help, Severus." The painting reminded the Potions Master who looked to be ready to punch a hole through the canvas.

He growled, "I am not your puppet, Albus! I let you control me for far too long with Potter. I will not ruin my future when I could have a chance to finally live in peace!" All he wanted was a normal life. No more misery. Severus Snape did not want to be alone any longer.

The Headmistress stood up, "Severus please calm down. We are trying to help you achieve your goal. We are trying to help the both of you."

He shook his head, "No that is not true! You are helping so that Miss Granger might still be a Potions Mistress. That is all you two care about! The better good for all instead of happiness for one." He snapped and started pacing furiously, "I decided to change plans when I found someone who only wanted me! She gave up everything… for me! I spent the night with my future and I will not let it escape me again!"

McGonagall gave a sympathetic glance towards him, "No one is more deserving of that than you, Severus. You have done much, but you must understand and see reason through this—"

He sneered at the Gryffindor Head of house, his colleague and Headmistress, "Reason? Tell me what rational reason there is in this plan? And if I did follow Albus' original idea, I would have lost Granger forever! I would have lost just one more person who decided to take a chance on a bat like me… I will not lose Hermione as I did Lily!"

"Calm yourself, we are trying to aid you in this endeavor, not hinder. Now," Albus cleared his throat, he turned to Minerva, "Did those letter mention anything about Miss Granger coming back to the castle anytime soon?"

She shook her head, "No, I—"

Snape intervened, "Figgy said that they planned to meet together at the wedding of Miss Lovegood and Mister Longbottom which will be held in the Herbology green house."

"Did your little elf say where they were planning on meeting within the grounds?" he asked further and Snape shook his head,

"No he did not. I am not sure if they discussed it at all. But hopefully all of their misconceptions about the plan will be extended past the wedding until the court hearing." He voiced his concerns to the painting and Headmistress.

Minerva frowned, "Misconceptions?"

"From what Figgy informed me with, Potter and Granger believe him to be Draco Malfoy's elf. They believe that we are keeping Hermione from Hogwarts because of something that we are concocting… they believe it to be a serious problem and do not realize that it is all for Miss Granger. Malfoy is believed to be involved as well in this and it is supposed that we are keeping Granger on lockdown so she will not stop us from doing whatever we are fabricating." Snape was more than amused at their suspicions but knew that they were not far off. If one little clue slipped out, then Hermione could easily discover the real scheme of things.

Albus sighed, "If she only knew that we were keeping her away from hurting herself…"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, but it seems that in either instances, we are still the antagonists in the arrangement."

"They are so far off from the truth that it would not be a life threatening matter if Potter and Granger did meet, supervised by Figgy of course," He said it more to comfort himself than his colleagues,

"As long as I remain the villain in her mind, then she should have no quandary with the veritaserum in the interview."

Hermione had not pestered Figgy anymore about wanting information and answers but had been more than careful to watch what she said and what she did around the house elf. He still was a little spy for Malfoy and Snape and she could not let on to anymore of her knowledge on the subject of the plan that they were hatching up. She could not believe she had already spent over three months at Spinner's End. It was rather shocking that she had actually enjoyed her time in the dreary house. Hermione had continued to study on her own and had only one more book to read through and practice before she would complete everything that Snape had given her. She never knew that potions required so much magic and spells… and not to mention, Transfiguration. Hermione was a little apprehensive to leave her little world within the old brick home but was also excited to leave as she crammed few of her cloaks and dress robes into her trunk. It was about seven in the evening and Hermione, with the help of Figgy, was packing to travel back to the castle for Luna and Neville's wedding.

She was happy that she would be returning to Spinner's End afterwards, not wanting to be around Snape much longer than she had to. Lately every time she thought about him, she would get nauseated and sick to her stomach. She had realized she needed to start letting him go. She couldn't love a man who was controlling her whole life and doing as he pleased with her heart. Hermione would not allow it any longer. Finally having convinced herself that she was not in love with the man, but just more or less infatuated, she had been able to start coping with her sadness and feelings and Harry's letters, although few and far between were comforting. She had not received letters from him for quite some time even though she had been sending word to him almost every day. She didn't mind that she hadn't heard from him though, it just helped her to cope to be able to write down her feelings for once. Even if no one read it… it felt like she was finally starting to let go of everything and it was very liberating for her to not have such a burden and weight on her chest.


	45. Fear No More

**Hello! Sorry this is so late! I have been typing like mad since I got home from the workshop! Sorry this is later but I think it was worth the wait! This is the moment a lot of you have been waiting for: the moment when the plan starts coming to life and is realized by a certain insufferable know-it-all. Thanks for following the story! I really appreciate it, as always! Please tell me what you think! Snape and Hermione will be together soon enough, I promise. Like next chapter soon.**

** PLEASE REVIEW if you love this story and SEVERUS SNAPE! **

Hermione was tense as she packed more of her clothing into her trunk. It was raining that day, the snow becoming scarcer now that spring was coming, and a loud thunder and lightning storm was displaying the element's power by displaying streaks across the sky with the beating of a drum. Although she was not afraid of fanatical and wild storms that could be best described in a muggle horror flick or a traditional scary story, she had a strong distaste for them that could rival Professor Snape's hatred for all things Gryffindor. Her days with Figgy had become much more awkward and she and the little elf had grown very much apart. At least she had probably been the one that had grown distant. Figgy still remained the same except for the occasional off day where he was either extremely frustrated with her, although still respectful, or exceedingly inconsolable with tears. The house elf was beginning to become an emotional mess. Figgy was helping to fold her smaller articles of clothing and was currently perfecting the art of a folded scarf. He would fold it, smooth it over, then fold it again but if it ever became uneven in the least bit, he would completely start over. Figgy had been doing this for over ten minutes when a loud tap sounded against the glass window pain and Hermione yelped in fright and dropped the book she was planning to take with her to study from.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, Figgy will protect you." He patted her hand lovingly as she dropped to her knees to retrieve the damaged text before sneaking over to see an owl that was extremely upset from having to transport the post in the rainstorm, "Miss Granger has received some mail."

Hermione looked up from the floor to see Figgy carrying two letters and she sighed, not seeing the normal sized envelope that she would collect from Harry, "Just set it on the side table, I will look at it after we are done packing."

"Yes, Miss." He sighed and did as he was told.

She stared down at her mess. The old book that Snape had lent to her was now in shambles. The spine finally split open as well as the pages that were no longer bound together and were sprawled out on the floor, "Oh no…" she mumbled trying to salvage the book, hoping to be able to get it back to one piece.

Figgy came to her side and picked up a few pages, trying to collect and order them by number. Hermione picked up the hard cover with the loosely knit paper that had not fallen out of the binding yet. When she did this she saw rogue pieces of parchment fall out and they looked to be written on and stained. Setting the damaged book back down, now more interested in what had fallen out, she gingerly grabbed the many folded up notes that had escaped the old pages. The parchment looked reasonably newer than the book. Picking them up, Hermione sat cross-legged and unfurled the messy paper,

"Figgy did you know about these?" She asked before looking at the content within.

The house elf sat down next to her and pointed towards the writing, "Mister Snape's lesson plans for Miss Granger."

Hermione looked back at the sheet in her hands and saw familiar content with a recognizable script. She was speechless. All of his notes that he had been writing during their lessons at Hogwarts… even the notes stained in Salamander blood were in her grasp. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "These are the notes he was making while he was teaching me."

Her breathing became quicker, "It's true then… it really is true… he was preparing for me to leave. All of these notes and plans," she referred to the pages, "were written and prepared right in front of me and I didn't even realize."

Figgy looked a little uneasy as Hermione sounded as if she were hyper ventilating and he could not tell if it was out of anger or sadness, "Miss Granger?" he whispered, hoping she was alright.

"How could he do this, Figgy?" she went limp and the sheets fell out of her hands.

He gave an expression of confusion but rubbed Hermione's hand in his own, "Figgy is here for Miss Granger."

She gave a shudder and her chest seemed to flutter up and down in repressed emotion, "Oh Figgy," she whimpered, "He knew everything. Snape knew he was going to send me away before he sent me to Ron… he knew before he stayed with me through the night…"

Figgy leaned his small head against Hermione's arm, "Everything will be alright." He comforted her.

She shook her head, "How could he do this? Why would he do this? Why did he make me break it off with Ron? Why would he wait until I was most vulnerable?"

The house elf sighed sadly and nuzzled his head further into her arm, he mumbled into her skin, "Mister Snape loves Miss Granger."

Hermione whipped her head to Figgy who sat up from the sudden movement, "What did you say?"

Figgy clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had done, "N- nothing… Figgy said nothing."

She had not heard everything but she clearly heard _Mister Snape_ and knowing that the elf had closer relations with the man, she had to know what he had said. She grabbed his cloth so he couldn't run from her, "What did you just say?"

He shook his head, frightened, "Figgy didn't say anything."

She let go of him knowing that it was a lost cause. Hermione didn't want to upset him like she had before. She didn't want to treat him badly while he finally was away from the Malfoy residence. Leaning back, she sighed and closed her eyes, more miserable than ever. Her heart that had already been stabbed viciously and felt like a knife was dragging itself through her soul… why would Snape do such a thing? Why would he tell her that he loved her and always wanted to be with her when he knew what he was about to do was going to tear her apart? The wounds she thought she had closed and come to terms with were opening once more and bleeding. She trembled and put her hands over her heart, trying to make the pain she felt inside to go away. Hermione bit her lip and winced, trying to hold back the tears that had been held within her for months.

Figgy frowned and looked around him, as if trying to search for something that would solve Hermione's pain. He sighed, breathing heavily, nervousness encompassing his tiny body. The elf slowly made his way to Hermione and covered her hand that was on her heart with both of his own, "Miss Granger?"

"Not now Figgy," she sniffed, letting a single tear escape her tightly sealed eyes.

Figgy took a deep breath, trying to gain more confidence. He would not lose her. Besides, it was Figgy's duty to protect his master at all costs. And protecting Snape meant helping Hermione to not hurt his master's heart. If she kept up her thinking as she was, Figgy knew he would not have her as his mistress and he couldn't allow that, "Miss Granger, look at Figgy, please." He said more firmly.

Hermione, surprised, opened her eyes for the house elf to see the glassy wet tears that were watering around her irises, "What?" she tried to wipe them away before her lower lip started to tremble.

"Mister Snape loves Miss Granger." He smiled comfortingly and she frowned.

"How could he love me Figgy when he has done all of this?" Hermione whispered through soft tears. She would not break down. Hermione Granger was not a child or a little school girl anymore.

"Mister Snape did all of this for Miss Granger because of love." He nodded to reassure that he was telling the truth.

"What do you mean? He ruined my life because he loved me?"

Figgy shook his head and turned around to her closet and grabbed the black cloak… Snape's robes, "Mister Snape asked Figgy to give this to Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened and she extended out her arms so she could take it from the little elf. She brought the material to her cheek and let a few tears fall onto it. She could barely smell the scent of the potions master but it was still there. Hermione had to have been in denial… all of her past feelings of recovery and thinking she had moved on from the teacher were all thrown into the trash and replaced with her old emotions. She loved the Potions Master so much… but she didn't want to get hurt anymore. Severus Snape only brought pain to her heart. How could it be any different? Was Figgy really telling the truth?

"Why?"

"So Miss Granger would remember the promise she made to Mister Snape."

Hermione froze and her mind filled with a dread and guilt that she had never before experienced. The promise she made with him to never forget. The promise to trust in him always… She recalled that night when she had awoken in her Professor's arms and could hear the conversation they had… his deep voice filled with compassion and love…

"_I hope you never forget that the things I do are only for you," Snape told her as she looked up curiously at his more nervous form, "I don't want you ever doubting my faithfulness or my loyalty."_

_ She sat up, pulling away from him so she could see his expression. She blushed, new to such devotion, "After what you did for Lily, how could I ever hold any reservations against you?"_

_ He put his hand under her chin and his face turned grave, "I am being perfectly serious. Everything I am doing is for you."_

_ Hermione tilted her head but nodded, "I understand."_

_ Snape turned away and sighed, leaning his head against the headboard and whispered something barely audible, "I hope you do."_

"Oh God… no…" Hermione hunched over as if in excruciating pain and wrapped her arms around herself.

Figgy hugged Hermione close before wrapping the cloak that had fallen into her lap around her trembling form and sighed sadly. He rubbed her back lovingly and gave a whimper when he felt her shoulders start to shake with quiet sobs. He laid his head on top of her own and let her cry softly, "Mister Snape loves Miss Granger very much… Figgy loves Miss Granger very much…"

Hermione raised her head and Figgy pulled away, hoping she wouldn't be upset with what he had said. She gave him a sad smile and wrapped him in a hug. Figgy laughed nervously but soon became comfortable with the contact she was giving and nuzzled into her hair and tightly squeezed her, or as tightly as a small house elf could. She had calmed down and he couldn't hear any more cries but could still feel her heaving and sniffing. Hermione pulled the cloak around her tighter and wrapped Figgy in it with her. She pulled the elf onto her lap and kept her arms firmly around him, seeking comfort in the sweet creature that had come to love her so dearly,

"Professor Snape really wanted me to have this?" she asked, referring to the cloak, to hear reassurance from him.

He nodded, "Yes."

Hermione remained silent for only a moment before realizing that Figgy had brought in the mail and the owl was still inside her room, seeking refuge from the raging storm. She reached for it, staying in her spot with Figgy, and grabbed the two envelopes, sniveling all the while. The first one was written in a sprawling, beautiful script and saw the return address from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second envelope was smaller and much more formal. It had a printed text which read her full name and she recognized it as a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Hermione opened the second envelope and pulled out a small piece of waxed parchment paper that was very thin and translucent-like. Figgy seemed interested enough and stretched to see what she was looking at so Hermione decided to read it aloud:

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_You are hereby called forth by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement within the Ministry of Magic. You have been accused with the offenses of inappropriate relations with one Professor Severus Snape and have therefore been requested to attend a disciplinary hearing and interrogation on the nineteenth day of April at eleven o'clock in the morning._

_You are also requested by one, Professor Severus Snape, to partake in the testing and assessment of your qualification and skill to become a Master of Potion-making provided by the Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement within the Ministry of Magic. You are called to attend the examination proceeding the disciplinary hearing and interrogation on the nineteenth day of April at twelve o'clock noon._

_ Elba Hobbs_

_ Head of Magical Law Enforcement_

_ Ezra Moon_

_ Head of Auror Office_

Hermione frowned, "I have been accused of inappropriate relations? I am not even at Hogwarts! How would I be involved with Snape if I am not even anywhere close to the school?"

Figgy handed the other envelope for her to open and she took it hesitantly, still reading the content of the previous letter. She could not believe… a hearing and interrogation? She was going to be interrogated? About Snape? She had not been at Hogwarts in months and as soon as she had broken off her engagement to Ron, she had left the next day.

"Read this, Miss Granger!" he pointed to the bigger envelope.

Hermione sighed, still not soaking everything in as she tore into the other letter and pulled it out. She looked to see who the return was and she saw McGonagall's name printed neatly at the bottom. She gulped and started reading, quietly to herself this time. McGonagall had briefly explained her means of transportation concerning her trip to the Ministry for her court date. She also expressed her confidence and concern that she should study as much as she could for the Potions test. Hermione moaned and leaned her head back against the bed. Figgy looked to Hermione for news on what the next letter had contained. She shook her head and laid it down to pick up the court summons once more.

She shook her head, trying to cope with all of the new information that was piling into her brain. Thoughts were swirling around and revelations were starting to form. Professor Snape had requested for her to take the Potions Exam. He knew all along about her leaving and was preparing her as much as he could. Snape was calling for her to take the test early… he had taught her so much that last week and a half during the break. He had been so hard on her and strict and unbending that she stay for as long as she possibly could each day to study and learn everything that would prepare her and give her a foundation so she could learn on her own, without him. Hermione looked back down to the notes she had found in the old book just earlier. He had written everything she needed to become skilled at, commented on and gave her hints and help as to the struggles that she would face without him, particularly with the alchemical transfiguration spells. Snape had known. He had known all along that he would be sending her off on her own. But why? And when did he figure out the whole plan and how on earth did he convince McGonagall to help him? The headmistress _had_ to have been in on the plan from the very beginning or it would not have worked. If Hermione went crying to her telling her that she wanted to leave, Minerva would have protested immediately and reprimanded Snape for being so cruel. She would not have agreed to send her off somewhere in some random, deserted muggle town! And the means with which she acquired a home in such a prime spot was incredible and highly unusual. Why did she not pick up on all of the signs before?

They had to have planned the house during some time over the course of the week while Snape had been teaching her. How did such a complicated scheme come together without her knowledge in just such a short amount of time? He could not have concocted it before the Christmas party because at that moment, Hermione had not even admitted to being in love with the man. Snape had trusted her words enough to come up with such a scheme to be with her? Hermione frowned, were any of her speculations true? Was Snape truly in love with her and that was why all of this was happening? Or was it for some other reason that she could not wrap her head around? She growled and tried to focus. First, she and Harry had thought that Snape was making some incredibly sneaky plan with an unknown cause and motive that required Hermione to be out of the picture. Then, she found out from Figgy that Snape possibly still had feelings for her? Now, she received a letter from the Ministry telling her to appear for a trial against her having a relationship with Snape and to take an examination to become a Potions Mistress! What else was next? How could she even think about all of that was revealing itself… just one thought after another? There were so many unanswered questions and Hermione could hardly wrap her head around it all.

Had Snape known all along that this would happen? Did he know that once she broke off her engagement with Ron, the Ministry would be coming after them for answers? Of course they would suspect them of having a relationship together if they had denied it and she had announced she would be marrying into the Weasley clan to then break it off? If she would have stayed at Hogwarts it would have been even more disastrous… they would have immediately suspected them. Of course all of their suspicions were actually true, for once. She had indeed called off everything for Snape. Was he aware that the Ministry would suspect their relationship was much more serious if she had stayed? Had Snape staged the fight? Did Severus Snape still love her? Hermione shut her eyes tightly and tried to think about what had happened between the time of their fight and the time that she had left with Hagrid… was this just her imagination and heart trying to hope beyond hope that Severus Snape still had feelings for her? If he did, then why couldn't he have told her why she needed to leave instead of picking a fight with Hermione to make her want to go herself and absolutely hate him?

Her memory drew her back to their fight…

_Hermione was astounded and even more hurt, he didn't even flinch when she kissed him… there was no compassion… just hard, thin lips that she could not recognize, "Last night… you told me you loved me… you kissed me, Severus! You kissed ME!"_

_"Last night was nothing more than a mere game. If you think what happened was anything more than a pleasure ride, then you are sadly mistaken, Granger. I am through with you," he turned from her calmly and went back to the potion he was brewing._

_She was so angry. She had never felt such anguish and rage boil in her body before. Hermione pushed the cauldron off the table and pointed her wand at him, "Take it back!" angry tears ran down her cheeks, "Take it back, now!"_

_Snape spoke slowly and calmly, walking through the potion that was spreading over the classroom floor, "Are you calling me a liar? Do you want me to lie to you and tell you that I love you? Tell you that I enjoyed kissing you? Tell you that I enjoyed holding you the whole night, unable to sleep? I may be many things, but a liar… is not one of them."_

Hermione cringed at his words but sighed when she remembered that night… the night they shared together. Everything was so passionate but sweet. Snape had been so comforting and polite and wonderful. He was everything she thought he would be and more. She was brought back to his words ringing in her head.

_Do you want me to lie to you and tell you that I love you? Tell you that I enjoyed kissing you? Tell you that I enjoyed holding you the whole night?_

She took a sharp breath, _Don't let it all be a lie… Do you really love me Severus?_

Hermione was directed back through her memories when Snape had appeared in McGonagall's office after their argument.

_"Miss Granger is taking a leave of absence for a period of time, and she will need to keep up her studies," the older witch explained and Snape tried to give a raised eyebrow but it came out more as a disappointed stare that the younger witch looked rather confused by, "She will require the necessary books to aid her."_

_He nodded, "I will tend to it immediately, Headmistress," he bowed slightly to her and looked to Hermione, "Miss Granger," he bowed to her as well before taking his leave._

_She watched Snape exit, something wasn't right about him, he looked so sad… like he had that morning with her. What was going on? Hermione turned back to McGonagall, "May I be excused?"_

Had Snape slipped up and shown his real emotions to her? Was he sad to see her want to leave even though he knew it was necessary? Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter closed and let her mind take her away…

_Hermione ran out the door behind Snape. The young witch was quick enough to see him breezing down the corridor, "Professor!"_

_He froze but didn't turn around as Hermione caught up with him. Snape looked down at his side to see the girl he had hurt so badly before, "Yes?" his voice almost broke but he kept himself together._

_She narrowed her eyes at him, inspecting him, hoping to find something to let her know that whatever was going on wasn't real. He stared at her coldly and glared at her, "What?" he snapped quickly._

Should she dare hope that he really did love her? Should she hope that it was all fake? How could she know that he really cared for her? After everything that she had learned that night, one question still went unanswered. Did Severus Snape truly love her? Hermione shot her eyes open and held her breath remembering something Figgy had said to Snape before she left.

_Figgy smiled and turned, happily, patting Hermione's head affectionately, "Figgy will watch after Miss Granger for Mister Snape."_

_Snape asked for Figgy to watch over her? Since when did he care?_ She thought to herself. Hermione thought Snape despised the house elf. Why would he then take the time to make sure Figgy looked after her, give her his cloak, and spy on her for him? Hermione felt short of breath and tried to gasp for air as she looked down to the worried elf in her lap.

"Miss Granger?"

"Who is your master?" She demanded and eyed Figgy who stood up and backed away.

He laughed nervously with his ears lowered in submission towards her. Hermione grabbed him by his shoulders and decided to take a different approach to addressing the topic, "Did you know Dobby, Figgy?"

Figgy sighed in relief, hoping that the matter at hand had changed, he nodded, "Dobby was a kind elf. Dobby was Figgy's friend…" he lowered his ears again sadly, "Dobby was Figgy's friend before… Dobby died."

Hermione frowned, not happy to see the little elf so upset, "Were you both working at the same time together?"

He exhaled loudly and sat down pathetically, "Not together, Miss, but at the same time, yes."

"What do you mean not together?" she raised an eyebrow, removing her hands from his small frame.

Figgy looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "You see, before Harry Potter freed Dobby, Figgy was in close contact with the Malfoy family, Miss Granger."

"Close contact? I thought you were working for them?" She said, wrapping Snape's cloak tighter around herself.

He shook his head, "Figgy serves and protects only the Snape family," he sniffed a bit, "Spinner's End is Figgy's home. Figgy's master is and will always be… Severus Snape."

Hermione froze. Her whole body was stiff and a shock was sent through her form. She felt sick to her stomach with comprehension and understanding. Her fear of Snape's motives and plans were put to rest.

Hermione's fear of Snape not loving her had disappeared as soon as Figgy had revealed the last piece of information she needed.


	46. Aided Escape

**Hey guys… seriously this is not the whole chapter. I cut it off where it is right now because I was in the middle of adding more but it wouldn't make sense to stop there. It is getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow for another day at the workshop so I need to be going to bed. I apologize but I am still keeping my promise about updating. Sorry about this chapter. I hope you will understand. I PROMISE tomorrow will be an awesome chapter. Please understand that I feel terrible about giving you such a crap filled part. It was not done on purpose, I assure you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW because you love this story and aren't pissed off at me :D **

"Your master is Snape?" Hermione breathed, not sure how to process the information but a warm feeling was spreading through her. She could not describe her overwhelming emotions.

Figgy nodded nervously, "Don't hate Figgy, Miss."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why would I hate you?"

"Figgy had to lie to Miss Granger for Mister Snape. Figgy wasn't supposed to tell Miss Granger," his ears fell, "Figgy will be in trouble once Mister Snape finds out."

"Why did he want you to keep this from me?" she asked, giving the elf a hug.

He whimpered and hugged back, loosely, "Figgy cannot say, Miss. Figgy will be punished most seriously from what Miss Granger has already found out."

Hermione sighed, she wanted to shake the elf until he told her but she decided against it. She had already found out much from him and she couldn't expect him to tell her everything especially since he was ordered not to tell her in the first place. Pulling back, she patted his head, "It's alright, thank you for sharing as much as you did. I really appreciate it."

He wrung his hands and leaned his weight from foot to foot, anxiously. Hermione cocked her head, "What's wrong?"

"Figgy did it for Mister Snape's own good… but Figgy will be in trouble when master finds out." He cried out, fidgeting, unable to keep from moving.

Hermione could see him shaking, "For Snape's own good?"

He nodded and hugged Hermione tightly, trembling, "Figgy thought Miss Granger didn't love Mister Snape anymore. Figgy had to tell Miss Granger everything that Mister Snape had done out of love for her so she wouldn't leave him."

Hermione sat back and took a deep breath, "I won't let him harm you. I won't let Snape punish you, do you hear me?" Figgy looked up at her and shook his head yes before climbing on her lap and hugging her again.

They were quiet for only a moment before Hermione rubbed his shaky back and bit her lip, "How long have you served the Snape family?"

Figgy held her closer to him before nervously answering, "Figgy served the Prince family first."

Hermione remembered that that was the maiden name of Snape's mother as the elf continued, "Madam Rosella Prince sent Figgy to serve her daughter, Mistress Eileen Prince, once married to Mister Snape."

"Mister Snape?"

"Tobias Snape. The meanest master a house elf could have." he corrected himself, letting Hermione more clearly understand, "Mister Snape hated Figgy." He sniveled, not wanting to remember the man.

"How old are you? You look much younger than Dobby." Hermione narrowed her eyes, hardly believing that he had already served three generations of Snape's family.

Figgy sighed softly, "House elves live longer than most humans. Dobby was the same age as Figgy, Miss. We came from the same bloodline of house elves. Figgy was born just days apart from him."

"What did Eileen look like, Figgy?"

He wrinkled his nose, "Figgy will go get pictures."

"Pictures?" Hermione asked, not knowing that photos were still in the barren-looking house. Hermione sighed and glanced around her. She was in Severus Snape's childhood home and current residence besides the school. She felt emotions come over her that she had never before felt. Snape must have loved her if he had given her refuge in his own house. She couldn't believe she was in his domain. That was such a personal space for him. Hermione frowned, realizing why Figgy had been so adamant about Harry… it wasn't just to get her away from him. If Snape knew that she had invited him over, he must have been upset that his enemy's son was entering his own realm. She felt guilty…

She inhaled deeply and decided to get up off the floor and climb onto her bed… or was it Snape's bed? Was she in his room? Hermione blushed furiously and tried to calm herself when Figgy came in with a stack of frames in his arms. She grabbed some and laid them on the sheets and helped Figgy up into her lap. He smiled,

"This is Mistress Snape after graduating from Hogwarts." He pointed to an old photograph of a rather unattractive, skinny woman with a hooked nose and black, stringy hair but she had light brown eyes and seemed to be reasonably happy.

"And Tobias Snape?" Hermione asked as Figgy shuffled around the old frames and picked one up, wiping the dust off the glass.

"Here." He held it up for her to see a miserable-looking man with messy brown hair but was rather tall standing next to an older version of Eileen Prince who seemed to be despondent and lifeless. Tobias had the blackest eyes Hermione had ever seen and were much colder than his son's… although Ron and Harry would seem to differ on the subject.

"This is Mister Snape the day he left for Hogwarts." Figgy grabbed a different frame for Hermione and laid it down in his lap.

"He looked so happy then," Hermione commented, examining the small boy who had clothes that did not fit and greasy hair. He had a large smile on his face, something Hermione had never seen, and was standing proudly next to his unhealthy-looking mother.

The rest of the pictures that Figgy had brought were from the Prince family. Hermione wondered why there were no more pictures of Snape. She guessed that he wasn't taken care of properly. Was his mother proud of her son for getting his acceptance letter? Did his father even love him? She frowned, feeling very sorry for her teacher. It wasn't much evidence to go off of but she had enough to assume that he had not had a happy childhood.

Hermione set the frames on the bed side table and lay down on her side, hugging her pillow to her while Figgy jumped off and started re-folding the scarf he had been working on much earlier, "Figgy? What was Severus like as a boy?"

He turned to look at her for a moment, "Sad."

Hermione frowned, "Didn't he play with Lily Evans when he was a child, before he went to Hogwarts?"

He shrugged, "Figgy stayed in the house most days, Miss. Mister Snape never said much to Figgy…"

"Where was his room?" she asked.

"Miss Granger and Figgy are in it right now." He smiled at her and Hermione blushed as her heart started racing.

She had learned so much information on what was going on and could hardly comprehend that everything that was being done was out of love for her. Snape was trying to protect her from the Ministry it seemed. He really did love her. Hermione could feel her face heating up as she let her imagination take her away. Would this be her own home some day? If everything went smoothly, would Hermione be Figgy's new mistress? She was breathing heavier trying to imagine herself with Severus Snape… married. The thought was so foreign but exciting to her. Did he want everything she did? Did he want to settle down and marry? Did Snape want a family? Did he want her? She knew he was probably quite far from even thinking about marriage, let alone children! Hermione was mad! She shut her eyes tightly and listened to the candle's flame crackling, the rain hitting the glass window, and Figgy packing as she drifted to sleep peacefully for the first time in months.

After Figgy had finished putting her clothing away in her trunk, he picked up the cloak that was resting on the floor and wrapped it around Hermione's sleeping form and smiled when he saw her cuddle into its warmth. She loved his master. He could see it in every move and breath she made. Figgy loved her just as much. She was the kindest witch he had ever met and she made his master happy which completed them. Figgy finally had a family to call his own… a family that he could finally say he loved.

The next morning, Hermione had been woken up by Figgy to announce that Hagrid was there to take them back to the castle for the wedding. Hermione had sleepily joined the small house elf in the side compartment of the large motorcycle and was flown to Hogwarts by her old friend. Although it had been a long ride, not to mention very uncomfortable, Hermione could hardly concentrate. Her mind was on Severus Snape. Her heart was beating wildly out of her chest and she couldn't calm down. Her whole body was trembling when Hagrid helped Hermione out once on the school grounds. The snow had melted and the leaves on the trees were starting to return. The color was outstanding in all of the wild flowers and plants around the castle. Hermione could also see a great bustle and commotion down by the green houses and Herbology classrooms where she suspected Neville had planned for the wedding to be held. Hermione didn't even care. Her mind was focused solely on one man that was more than likely to be skulking about the dungeons, giving every Gryffindor that chanced to walk past him detention or a deduction of points. A smile graced her face at the thought and her heart fluttered in her chest at the mere image of the Potions Master displayed clearly in her mind.

"Oh Hermione!" Cho ran to her friend happily and wrapped her in a large hug.

She blinked a few times, not even expecting the girl to be attached to her and tried to smile and hide her annoyance…. _Just leave me alone so I can be with Severus…_ "Hello, Cho,"

"I have missed you so much! I have been so alone! Oh and look at you! You look like you just woke up! Come we need to get ready, we can talk in my room!" She yanked Hermione towards the castle without so much of a goodbye to Hagrid while Figgy ran after her, not wanting to be left behind.

When they reached Cho's room, Hermione saw her trunks on the Ravenclaw girl's bed. She froze, "Why are my things up here?"

Cho frowned at seeing Hermione upset, "Mr. Lovegood, Luna's father, is staying in your old room for the wedding. Because of the wedding, many guests have been arriving so McGonagall moved the students to spend the night in the Great Hall while the visitors are staying.

"But that was my room." She sighed, confused and frustrated.

"You left Hermione. We had no idea when you would be back…" Cho started before Hermione growled but said nothing.

She briskly undid the snaps on her trunk and opened it up to grab a dress that she had reserved for the wedding. Hermione was a little more than troubled. She wanted to see Snape, or at least be close to him. She would have to stay with Cho for the night… as much as she had come to care for her, the last place she wanted to be was in her room. Hermione wanted to confront Professor Snape. She wanted to show him that she was not a fool, that she would not be tricked or lied to. The man should have known that he could not just take on his grand scheme without Hermione involved. Cho had not said much after Hermione's small show of aggression and distress. She was quite astonished that the Gryffindor was showing a little of her temper that usually was only reserved for Harry and Ron.

"You're not mad at me… are you?" Cho asked, nervously as Hermione slipped into the simple light green dress.

Hermione sighed as she tied a bow at the back of her waist, cinching and pulling the fabric tight to show off her curves with a thick black ribbon, "No… I am sorry Cho. I am just stressed."

"Stressed about what? You should be happy! Two of your good friends are getting married!" She smiled as she pulled out her own dress from her closet.

Hermione gave a stern look, "What do you think?" she moaned.

Cho understood that she was referring to Ron, "I am sorry… it just has been so long, I thought everything would have cooled down by now with you two… I don't want to worry you more but… Ron is here."

She nodded, "I figured. I don't even care. I can't ignore him forever," she mumbled before putting on her shoes, she straightened, "Where is Professor Snape?"

She frowned slightly, "Hermione… are you still…" her eyes widened, "I thought it was just a silly crush..." she whispered, shocked.

"Cho, please… it is important." She snapped but Cho didn't care.

"Hermione the wedding is going to start in a half hour; I hardly doubt that Snape will be attending…" She put her hands on her hips, wanting an explanation. Hermione was being selfish, in her opinion, seeming to only be caring about herself and her own problem rather than the wedding.

She sighed and looked into the mirror, quickly throwing on a bit of makeup before standing up, smoothing out her dress and heading towards the door. Cho grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Cho, you wouldn't understand,"

"Do you even care that Luna and Neville are getting married?" Cho exclaimed, upset at her friend.

"Yes, Cho, I do! But-" Hermione looks towards the door before the Ravenclaw grabbed her chin and turned her to look at her,

"Prove it. You are being selfish. You can see Snape in the morning. Your friends are making the most important vows of their lives!" Cho huffed and narrowed her eyes at her.

She sighed, Cho was right. Hermione had gone without months with seeing Snape, she guessed one night more wouldn't make a difference. She was going crazy… the thought that the man was in the castle was maddening enough but then to think that she had to spend the night trying to be happy, trying to sleep next to the Ravenclaw girl who would probably keep one eye open, watching her, was going to make her insane. She couldn't do it. When she got the chance, Hermione would escape and find the man who was risking too much for her sake.

"Fine." Hermione nodded, trying to calm down. Her heart would not stop pounding and her breathing had been erratic since she had climbed into the side car of Hagrid's motorcycle.

Cho smiled and hugged her, "Will you zip me up?" she turned around and lifted her hair for Hermione.

She did as asked and watched Cho skip off to her vanity to put on some last minute makeup and pin back her long black hair. Hermione had forgotten about her own but figured it was just as well. There wasn't much she could do with it in the state it was currently in. It sprawled behind her in long frizzy waves that were too tight to tame. She tucked a strand behind her ear as Cho stood up, slipped on a pair of flats and held out her arm,

"Shall we?" she laughed as Hermione begrudgingly amused her and took it, letting Cho lead her down the stairs into the teacher's common room. Hermione was so close to the man… she could just hex Cho and say _to hell with it_ and just run the Potions classroom but she decided against it, reminding herself that she was an adult and she would only cause drama on a day that she needed to be invisible to everyone. Except the Potions Master.

Hermione gave a quick glance back towards the spiraling staircase that led to the dungeons where she and Snape had spent so many days and nights together in the classroom. Cho snapped in Hermione's face which brought her back to reality and realized that she was gawking. She tried to give a reassuring smile to the Ravenclaw but was not very convincing for she felt the girl tug on her to keep her walking forward towards the exit. Hermione unwillingly let her lead her away and frowned when they finally met up with the other guests outside the castle. There were so many people… why couldn't Snape have been amongst the guests? She shook her head, if he was then she would not have been able to talk to him anyways… and even if she did it would have to be cordial and nothing further.

Soft music was melodiously making its way from the green houses where more than a few of the wedding's attendees were flocking about. There were a few students milling about that had not been invited but for the most part, the visitors were the majority of the wedding party and audience. Hermione sucked in her breath when she saw two red heads and black haired boy talking to a nervous Neville Longbottom who was swaying back and forth on his feet. Harry was the best mate and quite proud of it too. He had his hands in his pockets casually as Ginny held loosely onto Harry's bent arm. Ron was hunched over, his normal stance, and laughing at the uneasy groom. Cho waved to them,

"Neville, Harry, Ginny!" she called as she pulled Hermione with her down to their friends.

Hermione tried not to meet Ron's gaze and shifted her eyes towards the ground. Ginny gave a sympathetic smile at Hermione before turning back to her brother and glaring at him for staring at his short term fiancé, "Hermione! Cho! Wonderful to see you both here." Neville started, nervously.

Cho laughed, "You look awful Neville… perhaps you should have taken a calming draught."

"Six…" he stuttered, "Professor Snape gave me six… and I still don't feel anything yet… actually I feel quite sick-"

Cho's eyes widened before smiling, "Um… did he actually give you six or did you just…"

"Well," he stumbled, "He gave me one… but I just grabbed four more from his cabinet. He was actually quite nice and only called me a tosspot before giving me a fifth."

Hermione perked up at the mention of the man she was dying to see, "Did he say anything else?"

Neville shrugged, "No but he did give me one more vial of the draught just before the wedding starts in case I got sick to my stomach and lost its contents…" he pulled out a little bottle of the clear liquid to show Hermione.

She smiled, "That was very kind of him."

He nodded quickly before turning around and hurling his lunch into the patch of grass behind him. Harry and Ginny winced as they watched him double over with anxiety and stress. Neville was never much for big occasions and crowds that would be watching him, "Look at the bright side Neville," Ron started, "At least you aren't nervous about tying the knot with Luna, just nervous about the hundreds of people watching…"

Neville puked even more at Ron's attempt for comfort. Harry laughed, "Way to go Ron," he rolled his eyes.

"Poor thing…" Ginny broke away from her brother and Harry and rubbed Neville's back as he continued to regurgitate everything he had eaten that day, including all five potions that Snape had given him.

"I need you four," McGonagall magically appeared from her animagus cat into her true form behind Ron,

"Bloody hell, Professor, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

McGonagall re-adjusted her glasses and tilted her head, "I need you four to follow me please," she pointed to Ginny, Harry, Cho, and Ron, "excluding Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom."

"Why, Professor?" Cho asked, curiously.

"A set of private affairs need to be addressed, now." She gave a curt smile before whipping around and picking up her robes to climb up the hill towards the castle.

Hermione just watched in amazement and confusion at the four hiking up behind the Headmistress. Her attention was turned back to Neville. She winced hearing him continuing to choke and yack up the contents of his stomach, "Oh I am so sorry…"

Neville smiled up between bouts of sickness, "Don't worry about me, Hermione. I think McGonagall just gave you a means of escape to the Dungeons." He winked at her knowingly and Hermione narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows as Neville turned back to puke some more.

She backed away, slightly, before taking his advice, leaving everything behind. Not caring about the wedding but going to meet the man that could determine her future.


	47. Waiting For an Absolution

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for not getting upset with me for last night's lack of Snape and Hermione being together and the lack of an actual plot besides seeing Neville hurl. I also must say that I am not positive if I will be able to update tomorrow, as much as it pains me to admit. I have been updating every day since I first published the story so I hope I can get a little bit of slack if I am not able to do so tomorrow. Please understand that I do feel bad but I also need to get more work done with my art. Love you guys! **

**Here is the second part of the chapter that was supposed to go up last night. **

**Please review**

Hermione's head was throbbing with confusion, desire, and anger. How did Neville know about Snape? Did Harry tell him? He had no right to tell others about her business and her private life. She passed the Great Hall and headed for the dungeon stairs. Would Snape even be in the classroom? What if she couldn't find him? She would have to go back to the wedding soon, even if she dreaded it. How could everyone be so happy when she was so obviously miserable? Although it was a selfish though, Hermione didn't care. Her heart was aching and had been beaten and abused over the past months and she could not bear to be around the cheerfulness that the wedding had brought upon everyone. She knew Cho's odd behavior was result of confusion and hurt. Hermione would probably have been just as upset as she was had she been in similar circumstances. The one girl her age in an apprenticeship among much older witches and wizards had finally become her good friend. Hermione had been with her for the majority of the first semester but had completely lost all contact after the Christmas party and had not spoken or even seen her until she was leaving. Cho had to have been upset at the lack of care or concern. If she only knew everything about Snape… then perhaps she would understand.

She couldn't bring Cho into the whole mess and burden her with the knowledge of a teacher and student relationship! It wasn't right and Hermione was not even sure how the Ravenclaw girl would take it. Certainly she would be shocked if not disgusted but Hermione didn't care. Her love life was her own and no one, not even the Ministry should have a say in it. It was so unfair that Snape thought he had to go through with the elaborate plan by himself. It was probably all that he knew how to do. Could Hermione blame him for at least trying to fix something? Yes… yes she could blame him because she had done the same thing but she had let him know her plan. She didn't ostracize him out of her life and send him away to be alone. Hermione had informed him of her doings. Albeit, she never gave him a choice in the matter, but at least he knew about what she had done for him. Why would he push her away? That was the one thing that she still didn't understand. Why did he fool her into thinking that he hated her? It did not make any sense.

Hermione walked down the stone hallway as the torches cracked with the dancing flames and she took a deep breath before venturing towards the large entrance that led to the classroom. She could hear someone inside since the doors were not completely closed and her heart started beating faster with each hesitant step. Hermione had not seen Severus Snape in almost four months and with everything that she had gone through during that time, she had become a completely different person. For the first time in her life, she could honestly say that she felt much more grown up. Her thought process had become sharper and more in tune to herself. She was less likely to react in ways that she had previously. Although her heart was pounding like a drum, Hermione was calm and collected, walking much more gracefully than she could ever remember and felt much more like a woman. Perhaps it was the fact that she was dressed up and in heels, but she really felt like a competent adult that was going to have a stern, but calm discussion with the man of her dreams.

Almost collapsing from her weak knees, Hermione sucked in a breath, trying to be quiet as she leaned against the wall for support before she got the courage to walk in to face Severus Snape. She could hear furious writing that Hermione recognized was from the hand of the Potions Master. Hearing the swoops and slashes that the quill made against the parchment, she exhaled silently and closed her eyes, trying to get a grip. She had to make sure she was in control of her emotions. Although she felt like an adult, Hermione knew that her feelings and passions could get in the way of what she was really trying to say and express. She had to tell Snape that she was no longer a child. She had to tell him that he couldn't do everything on his own…. She wouldn't let him. Hermione put a hand on her pounding chest and bit her lip nervously. In that moment, she knew what Neville was feeling, nausea from being so anxious was making her sick to her stomach. Hermione tried to picture her entrance to the classroom in her mind but each time would end in disaster and Snape throwing her out. She knew there were only two outcomes in her situation. Either the Potions Master would be furious and tell her to leave or he would wrap her up in his arms, kiss her, and then be furious with her and tell her to leave. There wasn't much room for error with the man's predictable emotions.

She stood up and sighed, smoothing out her dress and softly repeating to herself to relax, hoping that that would calm her down. It didn't but she rolled her eyes before mustering enough strength to open the door. The afternoon light was streaming through the upper windows of the classroom and created a silhouette of the Potions Master with rays spewing out around his figure. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would have thought him to be some sort of angel with the way the light was playing about him. With what she could see, he was hunched over his desk, standing, writing something down from an open book. She saw him move his head, probably to see her standing there, and quickly stood up, shutting the book, and became straight as a board. Hermione shut the door behind her and turned back to the Potions Master to stare at him in all of his glory. It was an awkward silence but she welcomed it all the same as did the man across from her.

He said nothing as she stepped forward. Hermione appeared to glow in the orange light of the setting sun and her caramel eyes turn to pure gold. They sparkled and her skin gleamed with softness and shimmered beautifully. He sucked in a breath as he examined Hermione's face much more closely. He could not read her expression but couldn't break his gaze from her beauty. In just a few months, Hermione had truly grown up. She had seen death and terror, suffered through hardships with her friends but had never truly experienced the heartbreak and misery that she had apparently blossomed from and turned from a little girl into a more than wise and confidant woman who was fearlessly staring him in the eyes. Never breaking the contact. That had to be the first time that Hermione Granger was unafraid to stare him down. She usually always blushed or averted her attention to the floor… but now… there she was before him, an angel that had come to visit a less than deserving old man in a dungeon.

Hermione finally reached his side and was able to see his features more clearly. He looked so stressed and worn down. She had not seen him so tired and defeated since the evening of his almost certain death. He had let his hair grow a little longer and touched his shoulders lightly and he seemed to be displaying a feeling of foreboding and misery. It was an unbearable feeling that surrounded him but Hermione watched his eyes show something completely different. They were glittering with a look that Hermione could not describe… was he happy to see her? She didn't even want to think about it at that moment. Hermione could hear his nervous breathing and stiffened figure as she placed a hand on the closed book and used it as leverage to stand on the tips of her toes to be able to get closer to him. Snape took a deep breath and clenched his jaw as he just stared at her, trying to not display any emotion or reaction from seeing her. He didn't want to show Hermione that all he wanted to do was to hold her and never let her go. He had to continue his guise of cruelty and hate. Her face was close enough to his that she could feel his cool breath on her cheek and she watched his eyes flash different feelings that Hermione was unable to read but was more than interested to watch. All she had to do was move in a little closer and she would be kissing him. She would be letting her lips rest on his own where they rightfully belonged. Hermione could see Snape faltering and his lips parted, desperately wanting to meet her mouth with his. He hesitated but bent down to her and Hermione caught her breath before doing something that only Snape deserved.

Hermione grabbed the book off the table, and with every syllable uttered, whacked Professor Snape with the large text, "You… filthy… liar!" she fumed.

Snape's eyes widened, he had just thought he was about to kiss the witch when he had been hit several times by an upset Hermione Granger. He stood there, not sure of what to say. Snape had never been attacked in such a way and he stared at her while his mouth twitched with confusion and disdain. He finally found words,

"What are y-"

Hermione hit him again, harder, "No!" she tossed the book back down the desk, "You don't get to talk anymore! You lost that privilege a long time ago."

She straightened when she saw him go to protest, "You will listen to me!" she angrily exclaimed, but still kept herself collected. Now was not the time to be yelling like a little girl and throwing a childish tantrum. She was beyond that point of immaturity but Hermione was going to make damn well sure that Snape knew her feelings on the matter at hand.

"You listen, Severus Snape, and you listen well." Hermione glared at him, "If you ever try to pull a feat like this ever again, I will never forgive you."

She stuck a finger in his chest, wrinkling her nose in frustration but was pleased to see his shocked expression, "Who do you think you are and what do you think gives you the God-given-right to dictate my future and force me into something that I know nothing about?"

He was going to answer and opened his mouth but Hermione put up a hand to silence him, "Don't answer that, I am not finished with you just yet!"

She pulled back from him and growled, "I cannot believe I fell for this elaborate plot to run my life. I guess you enjoyed your time controlling Harry's actions for so long that you couldn't help but try to pull it off on me. Well, let me tell you," she walked up to him, close enough that if she breathed too deeply, she would be touching the Potions Master,

"I will not be fooled. I am not to be underestimated and I will not tolerate it!"

Hermione started to pace slowly and put a hand to her head in disbelief at the plot that he had been concocting, "Seriously, how far did you think you would get, making me hate you? Making me want to never speak with you again? Is that what you want? Do you want to be left alone? If you do then just ask because I am close enough to just ending all of this now."

Snape left his hands at his side and let Hermione reprimand him. He was fed up with everything. He could care less that she had hit him, he deserved it. He could care less that she had found him out; he was more than relieved, actually. He remained silent as he heard a low growl of frustration from the woman in front of him,

"Did you think your plan would actually work?" she laughed bitterly, "Honestly, what would you have done if whatever you were planning at the Ministry had gone through… and I still hated you? I am curious to think if I had been kept waiting that long… I doubt I would go back to you. You left me alone at Spinner's End, with nothing more than a house elf."

She raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, "I should re-word that, shouldn't I? I guess what I mean to say is that you left me alone at _your_ house with nothing more than _YOUR_ house elf."

His eyes widened in surprise, Hermione knew about Spinner's End… she knew about Figgy…. But how? Hermione was getting herself worked up and was rather warm. She wrapped up her hair in her hand and held it against her head, letting her exposed back and neck have some much needed cool air from the humid classroom. She narrowed her eyes at the man who did not make a move to even argue back at her. That was so unlike him but she shook herself and leaned her weight onto one leg, pushing her hip out farther than if she had just been standing straight,

"Did you think I would not find out? Why didn't you just obliviate my memories… erase them if you didn't want me to figure out your plan? Do you really think me that thick?"

He opened his mouth to speak and she glared at him, "Don't answer that."

Snape took a deep breath, not used to taking abuse from the young girl and letting her get away with it but he closed his mouth and let his lips form a line of a calm discontent. Hermione sighed in exasperation and let her hair fall down her back as she tried to blow off some of her steam. She was beautiful in every sense and form of the word. He could not believe he had not noticed it before she had apprenticed under him. The radiance she gave off was an intensity that he was unused to and she still had that same burning fire in her that he had seen in her first day at Hogwarts. He was so fortunate to see her blossom into something mature and absolutely divine. He could hardly be angry at her when just her mere presence was enough to bring him to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Her chest panted up and down at the fury that was pounding through her small form and he found it rather amusing at her attempt to withhold her mighty temper.

She looked back up at him with a softened expression that he was not expecting to see. She was concerned and almost hurt, she whispered, "You don't really think you can do this all by yourself, do you?"

Snape hesitated before cautiously opening his mouth, wondering when she was going to snap at him again, "Am I allowed to speak?" he asked, not meaning it sarcastically but seriously.

Hermione whimpered, taking his comment negatively. She turned from him and tried to calm down. She was trying to control her wild emotions that wanted to kill the man but love him senselessly at the same time. Hermione folded her arms to her chest tightly and let out a deep sigh, bowing her head, unsure of what to say to her teacher. Snape watched her bridle her passion and frowned slightly. He was waiting for an explosion but she kept to herself politely and he could see her mind turning tables, trying to decide what she should reprimand him for next… for there surely must have been more that she wanted to say to him. He would have been shocked if that was the end of her rant. He waited a little longer, not wanting to say anything, and watched as she remained still. He could see her trembling and he held his breath, hoping she wouldn't cry. He never hurt so much as when she cried.

He would be lying if he said he wished she had not found out. He guessed he had willed for her to do so by sending her to his home, letting Figgy watch over her, and giving her his cloak. He had never been so relieved in his life. The court date was the next day and he could care less. As long as he knew Hermione loved him, he didn't care if they sent him to Azkaban. He just wanted to be loved by her and just knowing that was enough. Although she had not spoken those words to him since that memorable night months before, he could sense it in her actions, sense her love for him in her reprimanding voice and frustrated spirit. She said that she had been close to giving up but he knew that that was far from the truth. She probably just wanted to drive her point home about her disappointment. Why was she holding back? Why was she not slapping him across the face? Why was she not hexing him halfway across the room? Why was she just standing there when she could be wrapped up in his arms?

Quietly he stepped behind her and did something that he knew she would never be expecting. Snape pulled Hermione to him, her back against him, and snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Hermione gasped when she felt his warmth and scent engulf her but she let him have his way. Why would she argue any more when she finally received what she wanted? Severus Snape was hers once more. He really didn't hate her, he loved her. Hermione closed her eyes for only a second before she fluttered them open and frowned. She huffed,

"I'm still mad at you." She whispered.

"I would be worried if you weren't." he mumbled, pulling her closer.

Hermione sighed and tried to get a hold of herself, her pounding heart had not let up on her since she arrived at the castle and she was a little more than frustrated by that point. She couldn't deny the fact that she would have loved to stay like that, in his arms, forever. Just having him hold her. That's all. Hermione didn't need him to kiss her and get caught up in a passionate play… she just wanted to be held. The safety and security that she felt with him was indescribable. She could pretend that all of the drama never existed and they could live in their own world together.

Snape pulled back from her and turned Hermione around to face him. He grabbed her chin in his hand and directed her gaze to his, "How did you know?"

She knew he was referring to her figuring everything out, she sighed, "A house elf reminded me of a promise that I made to you months ago."

He rolled his eyes and saw Hermione smile, "I knew he would slip up sooner or later."

"How did he know?"

He raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand back to his side after running it through his hair and stepping back, "Know what?"

Hermione pulled him back to her before he could get any farther, "About the promise we made. How did he know?"

"It appears that the miserable little creature had taken interest in spying… I was informed later on by one of his companions, Winky."

She smiled, remembering the female elf. She had belonged to the Crouch family before being freed and gaining employment at Hogwarts, "I should have known they would be friends."

He frowned, "Quite the contrary, she very much opposed him."

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione eyed him, "Why did you send the cloak in my trunk if you did not wish for me to suspect something?"

Snape turned from her this time and walked over to his desk, "I guess I was frightened. I was afraid that I would lose you forever." He sat in his chair and pulled something out of his desk. Hermione furrowed her brows and walked over to him, upset that he had left her,

He sighed and unfolded a formal letter that looked vaguely familiar, "Do you know what tomorrow is, Hermione?"

She blushed, not expecting him to use her first name, she stumbled a bit before shaking her head, "Not really. I lost interest in actually caring."

Snape frowned at her sarcastic remark and handed her a letter looking very similar to her own that she had received the night before with the same content but addressed to him, "The court summons…"

"Tomorrow…" he started, "Tomorrow is the trial."

Hermione clenched her jaw, "What were you thinking?"

He raised an eyebrow, his stressed features coming back, "I was trying to protect you!" he snapped at her, not meaning to.

"You were trying to protect me by giving me an early Potions exam? I am not ready, Prof-" she stopped herself, wanting to use his first name but decided against it, she was still a little too angry at the moment and he was fueling her fire.

He had forgotten that she had not known about the veritaserum and had been referring to the test, "What do you mean you are not ready? All those notes I sent you with… all of those books? Figgy told me you were studying every day." Hermione could hear anxiety filtering through his voice.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were going to have me take the test early? I could've been reading and practicing more than a few hours a day… Don't you dare get upset with me." She calmly hissed, reminding her of Snape himself. He was rubbing off on her, even with the large gap between them; his attitude had really done a number.

He sighed and stood up, needing space between them, he was half tempted to just take her and run off into the night. He needed to think more rationally, "I am not upset. I understand your frustration, I do, but I am more worried about the hearing than your potions exam. Believe it or not, I do have faith in you."

Hermione stood up, "I know there is more that you are hiding from me. It would be well-spotted for you to fill me in on the details."

Snape turned around and looked at the younger witch. No longer was she brash and loud, she was composed and calm, albeit quite frustrated, but she held her own quite respectively, "What do you think the Ministry would be interrogating you about?" he moaned.

Hermione slipped off her shoes and let her bare feet touch the cold stone floor, "Us, naturally."

"Did it ever cross your mind that they would be using veritaserum?" he folded his arms and closed his eyes as he said the words painfully.

Her eyes widened, "Oh…" she whispered but then corrected herself, "Sir, there is an antidote; you of all people should know that. Slughorn carries it with him wherever he goes."

Snape sneered and walked to his desk, grabbed the paper, and ripped it into two, "Do you not think the Ministry would know, my dear girl? Surely you can't think them foolish enough to be tricked into something so simple. No, if they caught you having taken the potion, you and I would be found instantly guilty for avoiding trial and hiding the truth."

Hermione's hands went to her mouth to stifle a cry, her eyes widened fearfully, "That's why you… that's why you tried to make me think you… you detested me. So I would hate you… for the trial…"

He leaned his weight against the desk, "I was foolish enough to trust Albus-"

"What?" Hermione turned at his comment.

Snape groaned and stood straight, bringing Hermione's chin up to look into his eyes, "This ever-thickening plot was not my own. I must credit the portrait of Albus Dumbledore."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, "It was _his_ idea to split us up? He thought up this terrible scheme?"

He rolled his eyes as Hermione headed for the door. He grabbed her and pulled her back to him, "Stop, you silly girl, there is no use getting upset over something that has already happened. It was my own fault for following through with the heinous idea."

"What are we going to do? I can't pass with the veritaserum." She bit her lip and shut her eyes, hoping for some miracle to happen. Somehow Snape always could save the day, make a horrible situation into nothing, he could find a solution for everything… he was a genius.

"There is nothing we can do."


	48. The First and Last

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your kind words and support! I appreciate all of you being so patient with me! Those two days of break really helped me and energized me to keep writing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

Hermione paused, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Snape always had a plan, or at least the common sense to take on whatever task was ahead of him. He never went forward with something, blindly. The Potions Master was the epitome of logic and rationality. He was always calm and collected… always perfect and knowing. It felt as if he had given up and Hermione could not handle the thought. After everything they went through and he put her through, he was just going to give up? She shook her head, not wanting to accept it. Why would he give up on their relationship when he had tried so hard before? There is always another choice… there is always another option. Her breathing became uneven,

"There must be something… you can't just give up!" Hermione pleaded with the man who looked so tired. He had fought so hard just to live his life. He deserved so much more than what he had been resorted to. Snape deserved a peaceful life with someone he loved and should be able to live out the rest of his days in harmony with the world. Why was the world always against him? If anything else, Hermione would make sure that he would receive a happy ending to a most tumultuous life. Even if they couldn't be together, the Potions teacher deserved to be left alone from the troubles of the world.

He met her soft gaze and blinked slowly while letting out a deep breath that he had been holding for some time, "We have no choice. We have to go tomorrow… they will find out about us. We cannot avoid the inevitable," Snape displayed a sorrowful expression across his stressed features as he grazed her cheek with his trembling fingers, "At least you can know that I really tried, Hermione."

Her heart ached when she heard him call her name. It felt so foreign but it was so lovely when his deep voice caressed through the syllables, "Why must you play everything by the rules? You are worse than I am. Stop being a teacher for just one minute," She grabbed his arm, squeezing it in her grasp to urge him to look at her, "When will it be enough? When will you decide to do something for yourself? Be selfish, Severus." He inhaled sharply at her referring to him by his first name. Hermione put her hand on his heart lovingly, "For once in your life… do something for you."

His eyes spoke volumes and reflected the months he had gone without her and he let out a shaky sigh, "I-"

"Let's just go. Let's just leave tonight…" She pleaded pulling him towards her.

He stood firmly and she could not move him, "No," Snape tried to remain calm, he honestly would have loved to just leave with her… if only he could actually listen to his conscience, "You need to become a Potions Mistress. You are the only one who can fulfill the post after my leave."

Hermione was hurt, "You sound like Professor Dumbledore. When will you stop thinking about the greater good? No one deserves happiness more than you. I can see the misery in your eyes…"

Snape could not speak but held out his arms for her which she quickly filled. Hermione could tell that he was feeling helpless and he was comforted with her in his arms. It was a wonderful feeling to be wanted and needed by the man she yearned for so deeply. Hermione looked up to him to see his gaze staring into the void, almost lifeless. She frowned, "What do you want? You are the only one standing in the way of achieving your dreams and wishes. Don't let Dumbledore or the Ministry… or even me… tell you what to do. I just hope that you listen to what's in here," she patted his chest where his heart beat softly, "Don't think that you don't have a choice. Because you do… and you know it."

His grip on her loosened and Hermione pulled back slightly when he looked down on her, "I could not provide for you properly if we ran off… I could not give you the life you need and so deserve. It would be better for you to be with Mr. Weasley rather than to be homeless with me. You deserve to be so much more than you are right now," he put a hand over her own that rested on his heart, "I could give you all of what you could ever desire if we were able to stay at Hogwarts and resume our lives, together. Not hiding."

Hermione was surprised at his confidence in knowing that he could provide for her, "I don't care where we are or how horrible our situation may be. I cannot let you go. Let's leave Hogwarts, go away and start a new life together…"

He shook his head, "I would rather be in Azkaban and know that you are being properly cared for than for us to be together on the streets with nowhere to go… no prospects ahead of us… It is not something I will allow. It is a choice and option that I am not going to choose. I will either take care of you completely, or not at all."

She gave him a sad expression and her lower lip pouted slightly, "I am not to be underestimated. Whatever our situation would be, I know you would look after me just the same. We would be able to live just fine together, so stop lying to me."

Snape sent a harsh look Hermione's way, "I will not be reduced to such a state, especially with you in my care," he grabbed her by the shoulders so she would understand the severity of his statement, "And I will not let you run from your problems."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but he gave her no mind and continued, "I am not running away, and neither shall you. I tried to leave my problems behind and it resulted in getting the Lily and James Potter killed," he grabbed her chin tightly and brought her face close to his and gave her a firm frown, "As your teacher-"

She groaned and swatted his hand from her face, pulling back, "You are not my teacher-"

He hissed loudly and grabbed her back towards him and glared at her, "I listened to you, now you will listen to me!"

Hermione winced at his calm temper and guiltily watched his expression change from harsh to a softer austerity that she had not seen in him for quite some time. He continued, "As your teacher," he saw her frown but he ignored it, "_and_ a man who cares for you deeply, I cannot let you leave all of your friends, your life and unresolved quandaries behind you."

She was taken aback by his affirmation of his feelings for her but tried to shake it off, "I would rather die than to live knowing that you would not be by my side every day. My friends and my future mean nothing without you… we can just leave and finally be able to be together without tyranny and oppression."

Snape shook his head slowly, "If I mean anything to you at all… you will respect my wishes. I cannot let you abandon everything. If you love me, Hermione… you will stay here."

Whimpering, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, comfortingly, "What about you?"

"I will fight for you until the very end, always."

"My life has no meaning without you. If you leave me… I could not bear to go on any longer…" Hermione pushed a rogue strand of Snape's black hair out of his face and placed her hand on his cheek for only a moment before she drew it back, "I had to convince myself that I didn't need you. I felt as if I were going mad without you at Spinner's End. If only I had known that I was actually surrounded by-"

He swallowed hard and set his gaze back on the witch before him, "Everything I did was for you. If you were leaving the castle, the only place I felt you were safe at was my own home… I know it may seem hard to believe, considering everything I put you through these past few months, but all of it was for you," his voice broke and he bowed his head slightly, not wanting to look at her, "it was all for us."

Hermione filled the space in between them and wrapped Snape in a snug embrace. He let his arms fall over her form and rest around her back and waist and held her tightly against him. After everything that had happened, all he had done… it was all for naught. He had wasted all of that time that they could have been together for nothing. Hermione could have been in his arms every night… she could have woken up every morning to him beside her, comforting her until the end. Snape had ruined their chances. That night would surely be there last, final goodbye. He clenched his jaw as she squeezed him tighter with a small cry,

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" she whispered into his coat.

Snape let out a long, exasperated sighed, "We will go to the Ministry and attend the hearing."

Hermione looked up at him, "How will they ever let me become a Master after what we have done?"

"They have no choice, you are the only option they have."

She was silent for only a moment before continuing her questions, this time a soft, solemn inquiry, "What will happen to us?"

He glanced down at her and ran a hand through her hair, burying it in her golden brown curls, "You will become the finest Potions Mistress that the wizarding world will ever see… and the most sympathetic, understanding, and knowledgeable professor that Hogwarts will ever have."

She was not comforted by his words, although they were rather flattering compared to his previous statements he had always given her in the past, "What about you? I cannot live without you-"

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly, letting his black irises glimmer in torment in the candlelight of the dark room, "Isn't it obvious?"

Hermione's lip trembled, "No… no they can't." she started and took short breaths, "If they send you to Azkaban, then I will go too. I will not let you suffer through _our_ chaos alone. If you are to be punished, then I am every bit to blame. I started this mess…"

Snape shook his head and rested his cheek in her hair, holding her close to him, "No we are both at fault."

"This is unfair! We didn't do anything wrong, did we? How can we be punished for our feelings? For the love we share? How is this just and reasonable?" She looked up at him in worry, her voice was shaking.

His features revealed the stress beneath the exterior and his mouth twitched before hesitantly meeting Hermione's gaze, "If we had not tried so hard to disguise our emotions and lie countless times to the Ministry and the whole of Wizarding community in Great Britain, perhaps we would not be facing such severe consequences." It was more of a reprimand to both of them for their careless decisions in the heat of the moment.

She bowed her head shamefully, "You should not be taking the brunt of the punishments while I go free," Hermione straightened the lapel of his coat and let her hands rest on his chest.

"It would not matter if you did, I will more than likely be tried for more than just our predicament." He wrapped his hands tightly around her own and Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and horror,

"No! No how could they? How could they punish you for something that happened so long ago when you literally saved everyone, including Harry, during the war? You watched after him his whole life; without you, Harry would not have been able to defeat Voldemort! Surely they must know this!" she pulled back from him and put her hands to her forehead, trying to register the ridiculous actions of the Ministry. Hermione looked back to the defeated man in front of her, "You cannot be tried as a death eater… you were only one for a few years… if even that."

He stared at her, numb. Snape had given up so much of his life for everyone else and the decisions he made that helped them win the war were going to get him locked up in Azkaban. Hermione could not believe it. If Snape was going to be tried for their trespasses, then the Ministry might as well pin on more years to his sentencing with the accusations that he was a death eater and therefore must be locked up, regardless of his efforts to help. The overbearing presence that the Potions Master emanated was no longer there. Hermione watched a defeated and miserable man barely standing… a man who had given his whole life for the benefit of others, serving everyone but himself for the greater good that never made a difference in his sad existence. Everything he fought for was for everyone else's own welfare and he had received none of it in return. Severus Snape had given all he could and was now being sucked dry from those around him. Even Hermione could see the toll she had taken on him. She saw the horrible effects of Snape trying to love again… giving the last of himself away… and the next day, the Ministry was going to take the last of his soul. The whole world was against them. It seemed that no one wanted them to be together, no one wanted Severus Snape to be happy.

Hermione met his sad eyes and saw the misery of his twisted life flashing before her, she whispered, "This really is our last night together, isn't it?"

There was nothing more they could do, tomorrow was their fate and the few hours they had left were the tragic, final act to their performance and the morning sun would draw the curtains to their end, Snape nodded desolately, "It is."

She wanted to scream, to try and wake up from their nightmare, but she knew it would not happen. They were living in the harsh reality that the man before her had tried to help her see… over and over again… and she had ignored it. Hermione thought that there was some grace out there that would see over them and make everything turn out in the end. She thought they would have a fairytale ending. Things had always seemed to sort themselves out with Harry and all of their adventures together throughout the years. Hermione closed her eyes, she, Harry, and Ron had never quite lived in reality. Everyone had supported them, there were people, just like Snape, protecting them and always watching out for their welfare and prosperity. The three of them had been handed everything on a silver platter and she had not even recognized it. She finally realized what Snape had always tried to instill within her, Harry and Ron. The unfair treatment of life that would surely hit them sooner or later. Snape was the only one who had not coddled them for he knew what was waiting for the three after the war was over. Hermione finally got a taste of the real world. The real world that didn't care.

Hermione finally got a taste of the unfair life of Severus Snape, "One more time?" she held out her hand for the Potions Master.

He dejectedly raised an eyebrow and hesitantly took it, "And what is that?"

"Just one more Potions lesson?" she begged him quietly and Snape saw the honesty in her eyes. She had indeed come to terms with their situation and was coping with it the only way she knew how.

They could hear the happy crowds outside celebrating the start of a love-filled life, while beneath the wedding, two lovers were mourning the end of their own. Snape nodded softly, "Of course."

Hermione did not let go of his hand as she led them to the cupboard that held extra textbooks and supplies. Snape grabbed one of the pewter cauldrons and watched as the witch next to him brushed her fingers along the spines, searching for one in particular. He raised an eyebrow as he saw which volume she chose, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger. Hermione proceeded to retrieve the necessary tools and supplies needed before Snape broke the silence in his teacher-like voice that she had once dreaded so much… now it made things lighter. The lilt made them forget their situation and placed them back years before when he was just her potions teacher and she was just an insufferable know-it-all and that was it,

"Might I ask… why this book?" he took it from her flipped open the worn and abused book that all the forgetful first years would use if they had the misfortune to lose their text.

Hermione's arms were full by that time and walked back towards the desks and placed everything she had on the table. She did not respond quickly but waited until she had set everything in order, ready for an uncomplicated lesson. She looked back at the man she loved so much gliding towards her with his entrancing gait who had a questioningly look on his features. He held it up for her again to see and she gave a very small, sad smile as she accepted the book that he was offering back to her. She cradled it in her arms and lovingly flipped open the pages, grazing over text with her fingers. Once at her side, Snape pushed the book down so she would avert her attention back to him and answer his simple question.

"Teach me the first lesson you gave all those years ago… the first time we met," she smiled slyly, "When you would never call on me to answer your questions."

He gave a weak smirk before turning to get the ingredients but was stopped by Hermione. She tugged on his sleeve and he looked back, unsure of what she was doing but quickly shoved it from his mind as he was overwhelmed by arms wrapping around his neck and the weight of the girl in front of him, pulling him down towards her level as she buried her head in his hair and gave a whimper. He was taken by surprise by the sudden actions but quickly returned the hug and let her cuddle into his embrace. Snape let her hold him the way she was until Hermione pulled her head back to look into his dark eyes. He could see her searching for something that he wasn't sure she was finding until a warm smile and twinkle crept up onto her features. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, letting her fingers softly rest on his cheek. She could feel his cool breath, always laced with wine, against her face and tried to lock the feeling and memory into her mind. Being so close to him was something she never wanted to forget and she was not about to let that moment slip away from her.

Hermione opened her eyes and examined his expression of confusion but contentedness from her being in his arms. She let her fingers travel to his mouth that she had only briefly been able to explore in their short time together and he saw her smile. She took her hand away and kissed her fingertips and brought them back to his lips, lightly, and gave a small lilt of laughter,

"Teach me how to bottle fame… brew glory and even, as you so eloquently expressed," she traced her fingers down to his chin where she felt stubble growing, "put a stopper in death."

Snape, even in his tired state, looked amused, "You already know all you need. You knew all of it when you had first arrived at the school those years ago."

Hermione grasped his hands in her own and brought them to her heart, "Teach me again?"

His heart melted slightly at her plea and he nodded and she flipped open the book to the first lesson she had ever received from the Potions Master. He was astonished at how much she had learned from when she had started the class at eleven to where she was now. He had never had such a brilliant student. But what was he saying? There was no brighter witch than Hermione Granger. She could outwit and outperform any Ravenclaw and, for that matter, any witch or wizard twice her age. She was truly amazing and he felt so privileged to see her grow and mature into the woman she was now. Hermione had bloomed into the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, more attractive than any other… even Lily. She had gone from student to apprentice to lover in one fell swoop and he was helpless to stop it. If he could have his way and they could truly be together, he would have given her anything her heart desired, he would taken her anywhere she wanted to go and he would do anything she wanted to. They would teach, grade work, share meals, carry intellectual conversations and arguments, and would always retire to the same quarters… he would always keep her safe in his arms through the whole night… if they lived in a perfect world… if his life wasn't doomed to misery as it truly was.

Snape realized what a perfect night they were sharing. They didn't have to passionate to enjoy each other. Hermione truly showed how much she loved him. All she did was ask for a simple potions lesson and she had filled his heart with a more overwhelming joy than he would have ever received if they had just been snogging. Their relationship was built upon more than lust and Snape was grateful that they were spending their last night together in the most fitting way… the way in which they met would be the way in which they would end. It would be a memory worth falling back upon once he was gone and she was away. Hermione had clumsily knocked over the acromantula venom and had caused his old temper to flare somewhat, taking their minds off the looming trial the next day and let them relax and be drawn back into the older days when they were much more carefree as teacher and student.

"For someone considered so intelligent, one would think you would be smart enough to not set the bottle on the edge of the table," he snapped as siphoned the valuable liquid off the floor.

Hermione blushed and bent down to help but he swatted her away, "I don't need your clumsy fingers around here, knowing you, you would most likely cut your hands on a shard of glass and then you would be fighting me tooth and nail about healing you… as you always have."

She laughed, "You are always so nasty that when it comes time to heal me, you make me so angry I can hardly stand it… you have a terrible temper, you know."

He hissed and stood up, raising an eyebrow at her as she happily stirred the potion in the cauldron, "Do you know how costly that venom is? Over one-hundred galleons a pint and you wasted the whole lot of it… as well as breaking one of my glass bottles."

She tried to hide her smile but failed miserably, bursting out in a fit of laughter, "If you are that upset about it, I will pay for the school to get more…" she smirked and put a hand on her hip, "I am just waiting to hear you take away points from Gryffindor."

"Oh believe me," he huffed, tugging at his sleeve, "if you were a student here and wasted all of that, I would have taken so many points away from your house that they would have been into the negative for the next year and a half."

He watched her smile grow larger after an empty glare and threat. Hermione had bottled up the Bundimun Pomade and took a seat in the nearest chair and sighed heavily. She looked exhausted to him and laid her head down on the desk, potion in hand, and looked to her Professor for support. She gave him a tired smile and he came towards her,

"Five points from Gryffindor for not cleaning up your workspace," he jokingly reprimanded with a smirk as he started picking up her station for her.

"Sorry Professor…" she yawned and tucked her head into her folded arms as he cleaned everything.

Snape had only been gone for a few moments but as soon as he had come back to the young witch, he saw her fast asleep, sighing deeply. He bent down over her and pushed the curls out of her face before taking the small flask out of her limp hand and placing it into the potions cabinet. Snape softly rubbed her back to wake her. She mumbled and moaned and turned her head away from him. He decided that a more unreserved approach would be best in waking the sleepy girl up. He could not and would not have her get a terrible night's rest over a desk… and he did not wish to carry her because that would have been more than awkward, trying to pick her up in the position she currently was in. It was best just to wake her up then and there. When Hermione had turned, her hair had once again covered her face and he decided to pull it out of the way. Her lock neck was revealed and he grinned wickedly, placing a chaste kiss on the vulnerable skin which instantly startled her and she shot up at the intimate touch.

She blinked a few times before turning to see her teacher in front of her, smirking and offering her his hand, "Time for you to go to bed, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood up and gave him a tired glare, "Call me that again and I might hex you."

He pulled her to him and let her lean into him, closing her eyes, exhausted, "Speak to me like that again, and you will be sleeping with Miss Chang." He threatened.

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?" she looked up at him, more awake.

Snape ran a hand through her hair lovingly before leading her towards the hallway to the teacher's quarters and they stood in front of the door to his room as he took his wand and muttered an inaudible spell that Hermione didn't he care about anymore which unlocked the charms and bolt on the entry way. The door opened and he motioned for her to enter. Hermione yawned quietly as he took her to his bedroom, past his make-shift library in the front living space, and waved his hand towards the fireplace which instantly lit. She was more than startled out of her sleepy reverie when Snape knelt to the ground at her feet. He gently removed her shoes from her feet, lovingly, before putting them on the end of the table and pulled out the sheets from their place, neatly tucked in. Hermione slowly advanced towards the welcoming bed and was even more stunned when she felt the man next to her swoop her up in his arms and place her onto his bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and began to tenderly remove her jewelry from around her neck and her earrings from her ears, one by one. Hermione had never been introduced to such a gentle side of him and was most grateful for his kindness on that night. She went to sit up but he pushed her back down onto the pillow after setting the jewelry on the night stand,

He pulled the blankets over her and caressed her cheek for only a moment, "You need your rest, Hermione."

She frowned, "Are you not joining me?"

Snape smiled sadly, "I am in need of a strong tea before I retire." He lied.

"You hate tea." She complained.

"You're right, I'd prefer wine." He slowly kissed the top of her head before giving her a stern look to go to sleep, "I am not leaving you, I will be in the other room for only a minute,"

Hermione's gaze softened only a little bit, "I will wait for you."

He raised an eyebrow and decided not to refute it, "Have it your way then."

She gave him a smile before he stood and left the room in dire need of alcohol… no sooner had he reached the door when Snape heard Hermione's breathing even and she had fallen fast asleep.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered before closing the door, having no intention to join her. He knew that sleep would not come to him that night… he absolutely felt sick to his stomach and found refuge on the lounge. He had never felt so vulnerable and helpless in his life. Burying his face in his hands with his upper weight braced against his knees, he moaned softly as his stomach twisted in knots. For the first time ever since he had held Lily in his arms that fateful night, Severus Snape cried for the love that he was once again going to lose.


	49. Taking Control

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! I appreciate them so much! Since my husband decided he needed the computer the whole day to get his video game fix in, I was unable to type the whole chapter so here is the first part. Pay close attention! Hopefully some of you might figure out what is going to happen next!**

**I am happy to announce that my daily updates are back in full force once more and I am very grateful that I was able to take the two day break to refuel for the next chapters in this story!**

**Please Review!**

What else could Severus Snape do than to watch his life crumble in front of him? He had done so much. When would it ever be enough for the world? For everyone? Had fate damned his life to misery? Was he ever going to find happiness? Hermione's words rang through his mind. Her comforting thoughts were his only solace. Even those long months when they were apart… when he was ready to give up and get her back, he would hear her words and they would remind him to keep on going. To keep on fighting for what _he_ wanted. And Snape wanted Hermione Granger.

_Why must you play everything by the rules? You are worse than I am. Stop being a teacher for just one minute! When will it be enough? When will you decide to do something for yourself? _

_Be selfish, Severus._

He gave a shaky sigh through his torn emotions, since when did he ever show his feelings? He had locked them all away when Lily had left him for good when he was just a teenager. He truly did not want to give up but he had no idea how to fix the mess they had gotten themselves into. Hermione was his responsibility… from the moment she walked into Hogwarts that past fall, she had been under his watch and protection and he had just let her take over. She had brought the ministry into personal affairs, practically ruined her chances of becoming a Potions Mistress, and had indeed stolen his heart. How could one young girl outshine, in every possible way, the woman he had loved his whole life? He rarely ever even had a passing thought about Lily and if he did, it never evoked the feelings in him that it had before.

_You can't just give up!_

The young woman demanded all he was. She was not easily won over by any means. He had never fought for someone before… fought to have someone or even something for himself. Snape had never gone after Lily for he was much too proud and stubborn at the time. He was a fool for not doing more for himself earlier on. Hermione had always told him that he was a great wizard, brave and loyal. He scoffed at himself quietly, _How am I so amazing if I never had a purpose for anything?_ Hermione was his purpose now and he could not leave her. She had him completely: heart, mind, body and soul… and she seemed to return all of his feelings, if not even more so, although he could not fathom how it was possible. Either way, he could not lose _his_ insufferable know-it-all. Yes, he already claimed her as his own. Hermione belonged to him and no other. If she was willing to throw away her life so easily to run off to be with him, then that must have confirmed his feelings even more that she was only loyal to him.

If the Ministry was not involved and their relationship was somehow accepted among the Wizarding World, then he knew he could give her an exceptional life. Not with money, neither of them cared for it or needed it to give them happiness, but with books, magic, knowledge, teaching… and just each other's company. They challenged each other every day and Hermione's years would be filled with serving others with her intellect as a Potions Mistress and passing down her own knowledge to new students that could only dream of becoming the powerful witch she was. How could he give up all of that? He shook his head and stood, wiping whatever salty liquid residue that remained on his cheeks with his sleeve and he quietly headed for the door to the hallway. Snape had to do something. He could not lose his future and Hermione was absolutely right, he was the only one stopping himself from his dreams and she was the only one he wanted. She was the only thing worth living for… worth fighting for.

He headed towards the office of the Headmistress in a brisk walk with long strides. His cloak billowed behind him like a triumphant flag being waved and claiming freedom. No longer would he be ruled by someone else. He would claim his free-agency and tomorrow, whatever happened would happen. But it would not be under someone else's orders but his own. If Hermione truly wanted him, she deserved a man that could control himself and lead her with confidence instead of a man being used as a puppet, directed in every point in his life. Many would dispute him, but Snape knew that the reason his life had been so miserable was partly his own doing. He had let the more powerful order him to do their bidding and he would oblige. He let himself be a servant and did not stand up for what he believed to be right and true. Although it would be a small act, taking back his life and freedom from everyone else would be a huge step for him in becoming the man that was truly worthy of the young witch.

When he got to the entrance, he briefly mumbled the password before climbing up the steps to hear voices coming within and McGonagall spoke out,

"Mr. Potter was the mind behind this. I have full faith that this will succeed-" the discussion stopped when they heard the Potions Master enter the room. He raised an eyebrow before shaking it off and drawling out,

"Headmistress, might I have a word… alone?" he glanced at the others occupying the office and saw two centaurs, Firenze and Lerehc, Hagrid, Argus Filch and Aberforth Dumbledore rather cramped into the head office.

McGonagall went pale and stood, "Oh yes, Severus, come in," she turned to the others, "I trust you know what to do, Gentlemen."

They all nodded one way or another and filed out slowly and awkwardly before Snape glared at the Headmistress once they had left, "What was that all about?"

McGonagall saved herself and lied quickly, "Harry Potter has proposed a plan for the Inferi to be removed from the Forbidden Forest this following week."

Snape rolled his eyes at the mention of the boy-wonder and sighed, deciding not to care or question further on the topic. There were more pressing issues at hand, "I am done, Minerva. Hermione knows everything and has seen through this whole plot. I will not be following through with this anymore."

Minerva's brows furrowed in confusion, had he heard more of the previous conversation and was calling her out? She composed herself, "Severus, you must stick to the plan! Why veer from it now… the night before the trial?"

"It's useless. She knows, there is nothing more I can do."

The portrait of Dumbledore jutted in, "There is one more option which you have refused up until now."

He shook his head, "I will no longer be a fool and be made to do your dirty work. I have my own life, I am no one's servant. I deserve to have just as much happiness as anyone else, not to give my life for others when I am receiving nothing in return. What has the world ever done for me? I have finally found the meaning to my sorry existence and I do not need either one of you to tell me how to live it."

The headmistress shut her eyes slowly, dreadfully, "Oh Severus…"

He ignored the older woman and stared up into the portrait and hissed, "There is no way you will ever see me obliviate the memories of the only woman to ever love me in return. I'd rather be thrown into Azkaban and be split up from Hermione then to erase all the memories and feelings she has for me. I cannot and I WILL NOT."

Dumbledore sighed sadly, "Severus-"

"A wise woman told me to be selfish for once in my life… and I feel the need to follow it."

"Sev-" the painting started but Snape interjected with a sneer,

"Go to hell." He turned on his heel and started towards the exit when he heard an emotional Minerva McGonagall,

"Severus, please," she joined his side and put a hand on his shoulder, and he watched her with narrowed eyes as she gave a sad reassuring smile, "Be careful… Good luck."

Snape was stunned that she was giving him her blessing to defy everything that they had worked for, for months. He did not say anything but let his eyes silently thank her before quickly leaving. Tomorrow would be a fresh day to start anew and to let his feelings come out raw. Never had he done anything for himself and he had never experienced the joy of fulfillment but the next day would prove to him whether he made the right decision or not to listen to his heart or continue being ordered around. He would like to believe that the latter would be eliminated. Snape turned the corner and grunted from the impact of running in to someone,

"What are you doing out of bed?" he groaned, more than annoyed and tried to look for a familiar face to extract an inhumane amount of points from their house just to make him feel somewhat better and he just hoped it was a Gryffindor. He growled when he saw who it was,

"Sorry Professor Snape…"

"Potter?" he snapped, why was he always running into the wretched boy?

Harry re-adjusted his glasses, "Sorry Sir, I was just on my way to McGonagall's office."

He raised an eyebrow curiously, "In the middle of the night, Potter? Does this seem like a reasonable hour to you?"

Harry changed the subject, not wanting to argue with the older man, "Sir, how is Hermione?"

Snape sneered, "Better without you." He started to walk away as Harry called after him.

"Take care of her, Professor, she loves you very much."

He turned around and glared at the younger boy, "I do not need to be told the obvious, now get back to bed, Potter, you are being a bad example for the students."

"Was Hermione with you tonight? That was why she was not at the wedding?"

He rolled his eyes, "Goodnight, Potter."

Harry paid him no attention when he walked back up to the Potions teacher, "Sir, might I have a word with you? I know something that can help the both of you-"

"I do not need the wonder-boy to tell me what I should do. This is no matter to meddle in, Potter," he hissed in Harry's face, "And whatever it is that you are plotting, it won't work."

"Sir if you would just listen to me!"

Snape turned and briskly left Harry trying to call him back. He would no longer be told what to do, especially by Harry Potter, himself. He had resorted to walking out his anger and Snape had taken detours, paths and hallways through the expansive castle and grounds, trying to get a hold of himself. He knew Harry was up to something but at that point, he did not care. Was it too terrible to not want to know? He was finished with plans and schemes. If anything, he should have learned by then that most plans never worked or followed through to the heart of the matter and problem. The weather outside was much more tolerable than the frigid cold that had swept over the castle with sheets of snow and ice just months before. He enjoyed not have to put on layers of clothes to go out and was grateful for the warmer temperatures. He had almost forgotten about Hermione asleep in his bed. What if she had woken up without him? She would be a little more than upset but he could only hope that she had slept as soundly and as deeply as he thought she would. He had never seen Hermione so drained before until that evening and he was just comforted knowing that she was tucked in safely in his own quarters.

What would it be like for him to have Hermione securely sound asleep in his own domain every night? What would it be like to have her by his side when he woke up every morning? He could only imagine it would be something close to a heavenly state of peace. In a perfect world, she would be the new Potions teacher and he could finally move onto his real passion, Defense against the Dark Arts, and they could happily teach together forever. She would dine with him every day and they would retire together every night. Snape had to stop day dreaming, it was getting to be a nasty habit that he could only compare to the queen of dreams, his own Hermione Granger. The sun was rising and the sky had turned a soft purple and the landscape was becoming more visible. Snape could see the sun already hitting the highest point of the castle, the Astronomy tower, with a dramatic glowing orange. He still had about a half an hour before the sun would be fully risen and he decided to take his leave from the grounds and retreated back to the woman that he hoped would be sound asleep in his room.

As he had suspected, Hermione was still in a deep slumber when he returned. He decided to take the opportunity to prepare himself for the day and put a silencing charm on the bathing room so that he would not disturb the angel peacefully dreaming just a few steps away. Snape had washed himself quickly, shaved thoroughly, despising the unclean look that he had received with just over a day's worth of not taking care of himself. He quickly changed into his usual attire and fastened the button on his dress shirt before slipping on his freshly pressed, knee-length coat and tugging the cuffs of his sleeves to peak out past the black, over his hands. He did up the buttons on each arm before glancing at the clock and realizing that Hermione needed to be woken up to get ready herself. Snape quickly wrapped his neck piece around his throat and tied it before pulling up on his white collar.

He filed over to where Hermione had pulled the pillow atop her head and was fast asleep, tangled in the sheets. Snape desperately hoped that this would not be the last time that he would be able to see her so comfortable… in his bed. He removed the pillow to see a mass of curls sprawled out around her and he pushed them away to finally reveal her peaceful face. Her back moved rhythmically up and down, deeply, before Snape brushed a hand over her hair lovingly. Hermione fidgeted but tried to fall back asleep before getting softly shaken awake. She braced herself on her elbows and moaned until she recognized that the sheets were not her own. Hermione blinked several times before turning on her back and lying back down on the bed, staring up at the man sitting beside her. Her caramel eyes were somewhat red with tiredness but he thought she was beautiful all the same.

"Good morning," he breathed quietly, "I need you to get up for me."

She whined with a soft smile, "I was so comfortable…"

Her child-like attitude was coming back with the early morning and he found himself not minding at all. It was rather heartwarming to see her not want to leave. Snape grazed her cheek with his fingertips and sighed, "You need to get ready for the hearing today, my dear."

Her face filled with a sense of dread of misery, having forgotten for just a little while that they were going to be facing their fears that day and she sat up, unhappily, "Why can't we just stay here? Just let the rest of the world go by and we can stay in your room forever together," She leaned her head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. Snape put a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up so she could see his knowing eyes, she sighed, "Alright… it was worth it to ask though… " she looked around and groaned, "I need to get my things from Cho's room…"

She was about to get out of bed but he stopped her, "Figgy and a few others are bringing up the luggage, no need to go roaming the castle this time of morning."

Hermione sighed in relief and collapsed back into the comfort of the sheets around her, she smiled at him, lazily, "It appears you still need to finish changing." She pointed to his open coat and he smirked trying to stand up but was quickly pulled back by the girl next to him,

"Let me," she sat up once more and motioned towards the buttons. He realized what she wanted and he nodded. Hermione smiled before bringing her hands to the many fastens on the new jacket and started to button it down, closing it. As she tenderly worked, Snape ran a hand through his now dried hair and sighed,

"I must go to Minerva's office this morning and check to see what time she would like us to leave. She will be going with us, you know." He commented softly, "Hopefully while I am gone, you will be able to ready yourself in time for us to catch breakfast before departing," He droned and Hermione loved how calm and collected he was, he smirked, "I know how much you love pastries in the morning."

He made everything sound so simple, like they were starting a normal day together and nothing was out of the ordinary. Very orderly and proper, just the way Snape liked it. She supposed that he was probably doing it more for her than for himself. She knew he didn't want her to have a nervous breakdown and she appreciated him staying so light-hearted at such a grave time for them. He even amused her by letting her do up the buttons on his coat which she had such an odd fascination with. Once she was finished with her his coat she straightened his lapels before smoothing down the black material over his chest and looked up at him lovingly,

"No matter what happens today… just please know that I love you." She spoke softly and he bowed his head.

"And I love you, my dear." He replied dejectedly but with much emotion.

There was a short pause before Snape realized they were wasting time and he stood up and sighed, "I must go find the Headmistress. Please get ready, feel free to use whatever you wish." He motioned towards the bathing room and Hermione blushed before nodding.

"Wait," she started and hopped out of bed, her nice dress that she had meant to wear for the wedding was wrinkled up but she didn't care. Snape didn't move as he saw her coming near and raised a quizzical brow when she stopped in front of him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

Hermione stood on her tip toes and grabbed his lapels for leverage as she softly kissed his cheek. Snape felt her warm breath on his face and gave a satisfied sigh as she pulled away with a smile, "I will see you soon."

He just watched her file in the bathroom, content now that she had given a more proper goodbye to him. That was one of the many things he loved about her, no small occasion went without notice. He was only going to be gone for a half hour at best and she had taken the time to give him a small kiss in departure. It was the little things that meant so much and he pondered more on this after he had exited his room.

Hermione had finished her warm bath and wrapped a towel around her form and she tip toed across the floor, looking for her clothes which were unfortunately out in the cold living room, unheated from the lack of a fireplace. Her hair was dripping wet and creating drops across the floor and she quickly fumbled with the locks on trunk to retrieve her daily outfit. As she her fingers slipped around the icy metal, the door to the hallway was being pounded on very recklessly and loudly. Hermione cursed her situation and stayed silent, not wanting anyone to know that she was in Snape's private rooms. How would it look if she answered the door soaking wet with nothing on but a towel wrapped around her? The pounding didn't stop and Hermione finally could make out a familiar voice calling for her,

"Hermione! Hermione open this door up! It's Cho! Open up-" Hermione cracked the door open slightly and gave an exasperated expression,

"Really Cho? Right now is when you need me?" water was dripping from her hair onto her bare shoulders and she was freezing cold.

"Hermione I need to talk to you!" Cho had a more worried look on her face than Hermione cared to admit but she groaned and opened the door wider so that the Ravenclaw could barely fit through.

She closed the door and Hermione went back to trying to open her trunk, "What do you need? Professor Snape is going to be back any minute now and I need to get dressed."

"I know you stayed here last night," Cho eyed her and she watched her stiffen, "Hermione I know what is going on."

Hermione moaned and covered her face with her hands, "Great… Harry is telling everyone now, isn't he?"

"Harry didn't tell me, and anyways, I am worried about you." She joined her friend and easily opened her trunk for her and Hermione huffed in indignation at the ease of it.

She quickly started pushing once folded up clothing around, making them messy and unkempt, even throwing some on the ground in her rush to find the outfit she needed, "Trust me Cho, there is nothing to be worried about, I am fine!"

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Cho's voice became more emotional and Hermione quickly stood with wide eyes,

"Cho, I-"

"You did, answer me," she held her hands to her chest and her lip trembled, "Hermione how are you ever going to get through your trial… how are you ever going to become a Potions Mistress if you are romantically involved?" She was honestly concerned and Hermione couldn't blame her. The predicament she was in called for questions and shocking details.

Hermione put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "No Cho, I slept in his bed… without him, I don't think Snape even went to sleep last night. We have never…" she blushed before whispering, "_done_ it. And I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Cho eyed her warily before finally taking a sigh of relief and calming down, "Good God I thought you had…"

Hermione didn't have time to be discussing something that did not matter at the time, "Look Cho, I am in a bit of a rush… if that is what you needed, then I need to let you go… Snape is coming back and he won't be happy at all to find you in his room."

She nodded and breathed out, "There is one other thing… Harry sent me here on an important message for you," Hermione furrowed her brow but braced herself for whatever was so important, "I know something that can help the both of you-"

Hermione groaned, "Cho," she shivered, holding the towel to her wet form, "No offense but I do not need you or Harry trying to tell me what to do… this isn't something to be taken lightly and whatever it is that either of you are planning, it won't work."

Cho started to say something but Hermione interrupted her, "Listen," she raised her voice slightly, "Do you not think that Professor Snape and I have tried everything possible and imaginable to keep us together? There is nothing else left and you will be in big trouble if Snape finds you in here, I am not kidding."

"Hermione if you would just listen to me-"

The door swung open and Snape walked through the threshold to see a barely dressed, soaking wet Hermione and a worked up, stressed out Cho in his living room. The silence was terrifying and he raised an eyebrow but said nothing for no one knew what to say. He straightened up and Hermione covered her beet-red face in her hands in embarrassment and Cho looked scared out of her mind.

"Um…" the Ravenclaw started, "I think I should-"

"Leave, now." Snape hissed quietly and it was enough to send the poor girl running out of the room.

Hermione looked up at the man before her after Cho had left and shut the door, "I was trying to get ready I… erm…"

He looked her up and down and sighed, seating himself on the couch and averted his gaze towards one of his many book shelves out of respect for the young witch, "I suggest you go attend to yourself, you are dripping all over my floor."

She nodded awkwardly and slowly backed away from her trunk with her clothes in her arms. Once she reached the bedroom, she quickly slammed the door shut in embarrassment and Snape smirked when he heard the lock click.

McGonagall was waiting for them and Snape could only pray that they wouldn't be late. He had discovered that Harry Potter had asked if he could come which Snape had instantly denied and for good reason. He and Hermione needed to figure out their future together without interruption from the son of his worst enemy. His heart was pounding rapidly and his body was shaking slightly but he would never admit to anyone… except perhaps Hermione, that he was nervous. Although he wasn't sure if he would even then because he knew that he was her rock and foundation. He didn't want to alarm her and make the situation even worse. However, considering the current state of things, he was almost sure that he would not need to justify for anything. Hermione was properly distracted from what had just occurred.

For such a looming and ominous day, things were panning out more humorously then he ever expected. It made everything much more tolerable. Much more normal… but he did not know how normal a dripping wet, barely covered up Hermione Granger standing in the middle of his living space was. But whatever it might have been, it surely distracted him from the heavy weight on his shoulders and for that, he could not be angry and upset. He could only smile and hope that he would one day be able to experience the very same thing again as a free man to love the young witch who had stolen his heart.


	50. In Need

**I apologize for not updating yesterday! I wanted this chapter to be perfect with all the content organized the right way. I had a chapter already typed up but since I had decided not to post yesterday, I combined it with the new one I wrote today. I hope you enjoy this. It was rather emotional for me but I really enjoyed this one! I hope you love it! And by the way, thank you for your reviews. They really help me keep writing and brighten my day! Love you all!**

**Please Review! **

The door to his bedroom clicked and opened and woke Snape out of his reverie. He quickly stood up and watched as Hermione came gracefully gliding out in formal robes, appropriate for the courtroom. He sucked his breath in as she smiled and let her thin, silky crème cloak wave behind her as she came forward in anticipation although still somewhat embarrassed from the earlier incident. Her wet hair had been dried and tied into a loose bun at the nape of her neck with curls framing her lovely blushing face and in that instant, Snape had forgotten about everything but the witch in front of him. She sighed and slumped a little, seeming still exhausted from the previous day or just still sleepy from him waking her up.

"Are you ready?" she whispered quietly, looking up to him for comfort and reassurance. Snape composed himself quickly,

"Before we leave, I must speak with you, Hermione." He motioned towards the couch and Hermione gave a brief look of confusion before frowning and sitting.

"If it's about Cho, I honestly didn't know she was coming, she wanted to see if I was alright-"

Snape waved his hand lazily, "That is insignificant at the moment and not what I wanted to discuss."

Hermione slumped forward, relieving her shoulders of the stiff posture she was holding before, "Oh good, I was worried you would be upset."

Snape huffed, "Well I am not happy about finding her in my own private quarters but I will deal with that later," Hermione bit her lip and gave an apologetic glance to him before he continued, "As soon as we leave through that door, you and I will no longer exist. Understand? I will be your professor and you will be my apprentice and former student. Nothing more."

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

He eyed her, "I am quite serious. When we get to the Ministry, one slip up could absolutely ruin everything."

"Yes, Sir." She bowed her head slightly.

Snape slipped a hand under her chin so she would look at him, "No matter what happens today," he breathed, "my feelings will never falter. I cannot stress it enough to you."

She fluttered her eyes quickly, trying to blink away any threatening tears that could come her way, "I know."

"And even if I am sent away-"

"Don't talk like that!" Hermione interjected, upset. She folded her hands together tightly.

He rested a hand over her own and sighed, "It is a possibility. If I am sent away, you must carry on and become what I have trained you for. You must become the next Master and teach the generations of students to come."

She shook her head and gave slight growl that was low and full of hurt, "Not without you."

He raised his voice a little louder and sternly reprimanded her, "Hermione."

She wrinkled her nose and turned from him but he caught her chin and brought it back to him but she averted her gaze stubbornly, "Hermione, look at me."

Slowly, her caramel eyes rested on him and he sighed, "I know I gave you such a terrible time about never amounting to anything, but surely you must know it was all talk," she ripped out of his grasp, not wanting to look at him anymore, but he quickly found her cheek and used it to guide her back to him, "You, my dear, are the only one I would ever approve of taking my post. You are the only one who can fulfill even more and accomplish the impossible of what comes with the position. The only person I want to take my place is," he smiled softly, "the insufferable know-it-all who could never seem to keep her hand down in my class."

Hermione watched him sadly, her breathing was uneven and the mood was grim but Snape brought her hand to his lips and gave her a soft kiss on her knuckles, "Please do this for me if I am unable to come back with you."

She hesitantly nodded silently and Snape pulled her against his chest and wrapped her up in his arms tightly and kissed her head tenderly before loosening his hold on her. Hermione really couldn't cry, but was numb to the situation she was in and could only block out her emotions as the Potions Master did his best to comfort her. She knew it was just as hard for him if not harder to cope with their dilemma considering his past with losing his first love and suffering years alone with heartache and remorse. He exhaled softly,

"I think we should be taking our leave, Hermione." He let go of her and stood up, offering her his hand.

She smiled sadly and took the help, "That is Miss Granger to you, Sir."

He smirked, "How will you ever forgive me for such a travesty?" he sighed sarcastically as he opened his door and led them out into the common room and out the portrait hole into the bustling halls of a busy school day.

Hermione looked around her and saw smiling faces, gossip being spread, tricks being busted, and a crazed Filch following a particular student who had seemed to make him quite angry. She clenched her jaw; everyone was so happy and carefree. If only she could be back as a student on her way to her many different classes, perhaps on her way to a Potions lesson with the infamous bat of the dungeons to turn in her extra credit essay that had never been assigned… as always. How she missed those days and all the immature drama that came with it. Would she be returning to the castle that night with the man next to her? Her Potions teacher? She could only hope and pray that she had luck on her side that day. She rolled her eyes, wouldn't it have been nice to take a felix felicis potion, or liquid luck? That would have been more than helpful if the Ministry had not made it illegal to use any magic for aid and help in trials. How was she going to pass a Veritaserum examination and interrogation? There was no way she could possible do it. Even with proper practice, the most skilled witch or wizard could hardly expect to veer off from it even in the slightest. Could Snape do it? Could he pass without an antidote?

They came to the Great Hall and Snape went to lead them in but Hermione touched his arm lightly and he quickly looked back to see what the problem was, "Something wrong?"

She bowed her head, "No, Sir, I just don't feel up to eating anything today. My stomach is in knots."

He nodded quietly, "Come, we will just meet Minerva a bit earlier than planned, perhaps I can help you calm down a little more. I don't want you being thrown to the wolves the second you step foot into the courtroom."

Hermione followed Snape towards the gargoyle statue to the Headmistress' office, "Strawberry shortcake," he mumbled, despising all of the silly passwords that were used to guard the entrance. They ascended the spiral staircase and were shocked when they were met with almost all of the Hogwarts staff.

"Did I miss a faculty meeting?" he growled but tried to stay polite. Hermione could tell that he knew something was going on but could also sense that he knew as much about it as she did… which was absolutely nothing.

Slughorn turned around cheerfully with his little grin and raised an eyebrow, "Good morning, Severus, Miss Granger." He nodded towards them.

Professor Flitwick nervously waddled over to them, "Yes we were just meeting over Peeves. As of lately he has taken a liking to riling up the students to engage in unauthorized duels. Minerva was just briefing us on the matter."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the Headmistress, she was definitely up to something, "I am a head of house, why was I not notified to attend?"

Professors Sprout, Vector, Sinistra and Trelawney all apprehensively glanced their way while Slughorn chuckled, "Oh come now Severus, it is not like we are plotting something against you."

Flitwick glared at him quickly before shakily trying to shrug it off, "Would you care to join us now that you are here?"

Snape fixed his gaze on McGonagall, "We are ready to leave," he said curtly.

She nodded and sighed quickly, "Everyone… " she motioned for them to leave and they filed out accordingly without hesitation but gave oddly comforting looks to Hermione and Snape which made them a little uneasy. Was there a plan being hatched under their noses? Were they once more going to be treated as fools and be played accordingly to whatever the better good has in store for them?

Minerva turned towards the pair, "I apologize, I was not expecting you so early."

Snape glared at her but said nothing when the Headmistress calmly took her seat and looked up at them, "I still have a few more things to attend to, but I will join you both shortly if you would care to floo now instead of later."

Hermione didn't want the Potions teacher to get too upset; she needed him to keep a cool head as always. She stepped forward, "Of course, Professor, we came to floo a bit earlier."

McGonagall nodded and went about her paperwork as Hermione pulled Snape with her towards the fireplace. They flooed together and landed in a large crowd of people that resembled turbulent rapids in a river. He led them towards the stairs he had taken a month or two earlier and they were able to escape all the commotion and activity from the hallways that led to the elevators. Hermione quickly tried to keep pace with Snape's long strides up the steps but was less than successful and lagged in his wake. Why was he hurrying when they were earlier? It was as if they were running behind on time and that was surely not the case. She was panting as she finished the last step towards the floor that Snape had already started walking through. She paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath, while the man in black turned around to see that he had lost his apprentice. He caught sight of Hermione and briskly filled the gap between them and joined her side. He seemed more anxious than she did. When did Severus Snape ever become so distracted that he had forgotten and left behind something? Hermione did not think it could have happened but for the first time in her life, she caught sight of her teacher's hand trembling violently.

Hermione wanted to kick herself. Of course, he had every right to be nervous! Snape would be most likely taking the blame for their actions. She had started everything but he was the one who had taken action with the Ministry to prove that he had, in fact, not been having inappropriate relations with her. Once they found out that he was lying, he would be punished much more severely than she would. Perhaps he did this on purpose, if they got caught, Hermione would still be able to move on and have a life in the career that had practically been made for her and gift-wrapped as well. She knew her touch always calmed him down, always made him feel better about any situation but they were in public and she could do no such thing, she couldn't even address him as anything other than her teacher. Although she had called him _Professor_ for most of her life, referring to him as _Severus_ just felt so much more comfortable and each time she would say his name, she would see a beautiful smile grace his features.

She straightened out and he silently looked for approval to keep going on their journey to the court room. Hermione gave a small grin that only he could see when Snape decided to continue, much slower this time so that she could keep up with him. She followed him down a long corridor for what seemed like forever until they reached two large oak doors with the Ministry logo, the infamous _M_, ornately carved into the middle of each panel. He pushed the doors open and beckoned for Hermione to enter. Fire was already burning on the torches scattered across the expansive room. It was very reminiscent of a coliseum-like structure with raised seating surrounding a ground floor with one hard, wooden chair while spectators could watch you from above, making it all the more intimidating. She swallowed hard but felt Snape's hand on the small of her back gently urge her further into the room so he wouldn't have to keep the door open. He motioned for her to sit in one of the spectator seats and he joined her.

Hermione sighed and leaned on the back of the seat in front of her and rested her chin on her folded arms, "Is this where it all ends?" She whispered.

Snape frowned and fidgeted before folding his arms, "Your potions examination will be held today after your trial."

She turned back to him, "How will I take it once they find-"

He interrupted her, annoyed, "You will pass, Miss Granger." He snapped in his usual cold manner.

She realized that she probably shouldn't be discussing anything with him concerning the trial for someone could always be listening. They were not within the safe walls at Hogwarts… anything could happen. Hermione sat back with a huff, very un-lady-like and moaned, "I forgot to study this past week…"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Foolish girl." He mumbled and Hermione had a hunch that he was not acting when he said that last line. For as much as he had been sweet and loving to her, he was still Severus Snape, the man who tolerated nothing but perfection and lived off of sarcasm.

Hermione smirked at the man next to her, "You know that if I do not pass the exam, it will make you look bad, not me. You are my Mentor. You should have faith in me."

Snape tried to hide his amusement and was glad to be saved by the Headmistress walking in, "Severus, Miss Granger," she acknowledged them before sitting next to her colleague.

She wrung her hands in nervousness but no one could comment because two doors opened near the front of the podium where the Minister for Magic would preside and the members of the Wizengamot started to usher in and quickly take their places in almost complete silence. McGonagall grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of her seat,

"You must take a seat, Miss Granger, on the floor." She whispered anxiously, pointing towards the single chair below.

Hermione started walking but turned back, in habit, to find comfort in Snape's eyes but at that moment, she found none. She had never seen him more worried and dare she say it, afraid. Although his hard exterior was present, Hermione could see past it into his gaze but there was no solace in the black irises. Just hard reality. She walked down the steps and slowly took her seat in the middle of the floor and looked up to see the members of the Wizengamot staring down their noses at her. They all seemed like snobby pigs, dressed up to graduate at a muggle commencement in education. She now knew exactly how Harry felt when he had been put on trial for producing his patronus to protect his cousin Dudley from dementors. He had expressed to her how horrible it was but they both knew that she would never fully understand what it was like until she experienced it herself. Perhaps she should have listened to Cho's message from Harry. Maybe it was advice on how to manage and keep her fears at bay.

Her biggest fear was failure and the thought of failing the interrogation was more than she could handle although she knew that that was her certain future. Hermione did not have the expertise to outwit a veritaserum potion and knew that her fate was not bright. It would be her fault that they would send Snape to Azkaban. If she had just not asked questions for once in her life, maybe she would be in a completely different situation. If they asked the right questions, Hermione could have very easily passed the interview with flying colors if she had hated Snape as much as she did the day she left Hogwarts. Her heart was pounding through her chest and she could feel it threatening to break free with each rise and fall of her chest.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, stepped in last and slowly took his seat, trying to give her the most compassionate look he could manage. Once everyone had been seated, silence filled the room and the crackling of the fire echoed through off the stone bricks that made up the walls. No one said anything for quite some time while Kingsley shuffled papers, trying to organize himself. Hermione cowered into the chair, uncomfortable to have all eyes focused on her, and she hunched over and tucked her legs underneath the seat and bowed her head. She shut her eyes tight and bit her lip, hoping beyond hope that the time would pass and she could be free of all trespasses against her. What was Snape thinking about? What was going through his head?

Kingsley cleared his throat and Hermione timidly looked up, trying to avoid the ominous stares from the Wizengamot, "We have been hereto gathered on this the nineteenth day of April in the year of Merlin nineteen hundred and ninety-nine to examine the accusation made against one Hermione Jean Granger and one Severus Snape."

Snape watched Hermione's frightened form underneath the scrutiny of the courtroom and he could hardly swallow, his anxiety and frustration was evident on his face and all he wished to do was to take Hermione away. He could comfort her and never let her be afraid again, couldn't he? Yet there he was watching the young witch he loved more than the heart pounding beneath his chest and he was just sitting there… letting her face her fears, alone. What would it take for him to finally defend her and admit that they were in love? He was such a hypocrite! He told Hermione she couldn't run away from her problems yet he was pushing her to do so. He, Severus Snape, had been trying to run all of his life and never accept what was in front of him. Never accept help, love, or kindness. He was even too proud to accept the help of a boy who had done nothing more than be born to the woman he had fallen in love with so many years before.

He was helping Hermione to avoid the pressing issues… they were trying to deny they were in love! Why? They had fallen deeper than anything he had ever experienced and they were lying to everyone about it. How would that solve any problems? If they could pass the examination, would they have to keep their love a secret for the rest of their lives? What had he done?

"Will the Head of the Department of Improper Wizarding Associations read the indictments before them?" Kingsley announced, looking for Beatrice Maddox among the ruby and black robes.

A short woman who was rather over-weight stood up with a shy and anxious grin on her face. Hermione was relieved to see at least one kind face amongst the on-lookers that were filled with distaste and contempt. The witch nervously brought out the scroll of parchment before her and read off the contents of the paper in a shaky voice, "The accused are h-hereby accounted of the acts performed within the ap-appointed apprenticeship: fraud, conspiracy, and f-false pretenses in the workplace."

Snape could see Hermione try to swallow deep but was unable to and looked to be almost sick but she kept quiet as the stout woman in black continued her stuttering, "On November thirtieth of last year, Miss Rita S-skeeter of the Daily Prophet and Mister Rage Graveseeker were s-sent to Hogwarts to fully examine the progress of Miss Granger in her apprenticeship. According to Mister Graveseeker and Miss Skeeter, Miss Granger had b-been showing peculiar behavior towards P-p-professor Snape." Snape saw Hermione's eyes widen at the comment but instantly resorted back to her former expression of indifference, "When questioned and interviewed, Miss Granger showed continued defiance against this accusation instead of laying it to rest. This in turn has made my department, Minister, question the loyalties of this young apprentice."

Kingsley nodded, "May the witnesses come forth for questioning?"

McGonagall stood up forcefully and quickly entered the floor and walked around Hermione several times before hissing in the most frightening tone that she had ever heard the Gryffindor head of house give, "This is an outrage! We were never informed to bring our own witnesses to the court. I ask, Minister, for a postponement of this hearing so that we may have ample time to find the responsible party to testify in favor of my student and colleague."

He frowned and looked to Elba Hobbs before glancing back down, "We will need to cast a vote."

She glared up at the Wizengamot, "How dare you. You are subjecting this poor girl to ridicule by having her partake in such savage and inhumane way of testifying before you! Was Miss Granger not by the side of Harry Potter all through the war? Has she not proven her worth and integrity?" she motioned to Hermione before pausing and lowering her voice to a growl, "And has Professor Snape not given enough of his life to be trusted and valued? He protected Harry Potter throughout all of his school years and even off the grounds of Hogwarts. This is more than unfair,"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "It is iniquitous!"

Kingsley sighed, "All in favor of allotting the proper amount of time for witnesses to be called in favor of Miss Granger and Professor Snape?" he raised his hand without question along with Beatrice Maddox, two elderly witches, and someone Hermione recognized as one of many of Albus Dumbledore's admirers, Elphias Doge. The rest of the court remained silent with their hands held tightly in their lap, glaring down at Hermione.

The Minister sadly looked back to Minerva and shook his head, "It is regrettable that I inform you that we will not be allowing more witnesses in this hearing."

Elba Hobbs stood and raised her head upwards, staring down disgracefully at Hermione, "Minister I propose a new vote, I would be willing to allow the opposing party to call for others to testify for them if we can, first, hear the stories of Mister Graveseeker and Miss Skeeter."

The Headmistress's eyes widened in horror, "That is completely insane! I implore all of you to see reason beyond this madness! Are we really accusing Miss Granger for these benign accusations? Or are we attempting to resolve unattended feelings towards Professor Snape for his active role in the war?"

Elba Hobbs growled and folded her arms, "That is an inappropriate assumption, Minerva." She sniffed.

Hermione was perplexed and shocked at the disrespect shown to the Head of Hogwarts by referring to her with her first name. It was, in fact, scandalous and she glared up at the nasty woman. McGonagall stood up straighter and with much pride spoke calmly, "I think it is perfectly postulated, Elba."

"Order, please." Kingsley stressed, "All in favor of Madam Hobbs' offer?" Everyone, save a few who had not even raised their hands previously on the vote before, voted in favor and Kingsley struck the gavel down loudly in affirmation, breaking the thick tension like a knife, "May we call the first witness to the stand?"

The Hobbs woman announced Rita Skeeter to be seated and Hermione was ushered to take a seat next to Snape. She couldn't have been happier to join the man. Snape did not give her a second glance but watched intently at the scene unfolding. Hermione didn't care that he wasn't acknowledging her, she was just happy to be in his presence. Even though he was probably more anxious than she, the aura of safety emanated around her from him and she never felt more secure in her life.

The Headmistress blocked the chair that Hermione had been sitting in and looked up to Kingsley, "This is an unfit witness to testify, all of you," she addressed the court, "know how dishonest and deceitful this woman is. She cannot be trusted and I will not allow her to create some lavish story from a romance novel of the scene she saw between Professor Snape and Hermione, for there was none."

Kingsley nodded, "I am overruling this, the witness shall not come forth out of respect to the courtroom. If we are about to give Miss Granger Veritaserum, then we might as well give it to Miss Skeeter as well."

The court broke out in upset commotion but he knocked down his gavel on the podium and motioned for reporter to be removed from the floor, "Call the second witness please."

Hermione watched as the fat, sweaty man waddled out into the middle of the floor but was interrupted by McGonagall, "I must excuse myself from this, Minister, I can no longer tolerate this abuse against my student."

The Minister looked concerned, "If you were in such objection that you were threatened to leave, then why not tell us from the beginning?"

"Excuse me," the Headmistress briskly exited the room, ignoring the comment made by Kingsley.

Hermione leaned forward to see the older witch angrily storm out of the court and she quickly turned back to Snape, "What is going on? Why did she just leave?"

He kept his gaze forward but softly muttered, once the questioning of Mister Graveseeker started, "I believe it has something to do with whatever she is planning."

Her eyes widened in acknowledgement and she turned back to watch the fat man wipe the sweat that was constantly pouring out of him. Elba Hobbs was starting the first round, "When, Mister Graveseeker, did you realize that something was rather odd about Miss Granger's behavior?"

He huffed and coughed, his wheezing reminded her of a choking cat with a fur ball and recounted his story:

_Graveseeker rasped, __"Tell me, why would you take an apprenticeship from Severus Snape… given your background and special circumstances…"_

_Hermione knew he was meaning it as an insult, "Background, sir?" she tested him._

_"You're a muggle born."_

_She clenched her fists, "Why wouldn't I want to learn from him? He is one of the smartest wizards I have ever known."_

_He didn't looked satisfied, "But your inferior birth has to effect him on some level given he is the Slytherin Head of House. Tell me, why do you think he tolerates you?"_

_"Sir this is inappropriate! I am severely offended!" Hermione raised her voice but tried to calm down, "Professor Snape does not care about pure blood; he cares about intelligence. That's why he accepted me." _

"And why, Sir," Elba continued to question him, "do you think that she was so repulsed by her comment," she turned to the Wizengamot to explain, "for surely Miss Granger must receive normal abuse of this nature on a common basis? Why was she so insulted when this was brought up concerning Severus Snape?"

There were murmurs among the court but they hushed when she resumed her gaze on the perspiring wizard who cleared his gargled throat, "Well, Madam, it seemed suspicious that she could be seeking his acceptance more so on a personal level. Such a personal notion would usually not phase a student and teacher who were merely acquaintances of the most proper kind. No something was definitely eerie about her response."

Hermione looked exasperated and wanted to say something but was stopped when Snape grabbed her hand and squeezed it for only a moment, keeping his eyes on the interrogation at hand. How could they assume such asinine judgments of her character?

"What else did you question her on, Mister Graveseeker?"

He continued with his story:

_"Mmm hmm…" he started writing notes down, Hermione tried to peak but he caught her and held up his clipboard of paperwork so she wouldn't be able to see, "And how does he feel about you? Is there something going on that I should know about?"_

_Hermione looked exasperated, "Sir these are not even questions about my apprenticeship! I don't feel comfortable answering your last question."_

Elba Hobbs interrupted him again, "So this is another repeated show of feeling. She continually denied answering simple questions that a normal student would have no problem answering. This is just one more clue as to why we can assume a most probable conviction the Miss Granger did indeed have more than just amiable respect for her teacher."

Hermione balled up her fists and wanted to scream but clenched her jaw to try and distract her from the frustration and fury that was boiling inside of her, "You may continue, Sir," the horrible woman sniffed in the air.

Graveseeker explained more:

_"From the reports Professor Snape has given, your marks seem to be average… until recently… what have you done to make him decide to give you higher marks?"_

_"I just listen to what he says and I obey… but Sir… why aren't you asking me questions concerning my apprenticeship. Nothing you're implying is going on, now please, Sir—"_

_He held his chubby hand up that reminded Hermione of a marshmallow, "Who is running this examination?"_

_She sighed, "You, Sir."_

_"That's right," he smiled sarcastically at her and wiped his forehead from more sweat, "Now you will answer my questions or I will end this now."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Do you feel you have learned more from Professor Snape than other teachers? If so then what and how?"_

_Hermione had to think about it, "Yes, he is a very good teacher… he has limitless amounts of knowledge, but I think I have learned more than just Potions and how to teach a class—"_

Elba Hobbs raised her hand for him to stop his testimony and looked back to the Wizengamot, "Did you hear that? She learned more than just Potions and how to teach a class…" she raised and eyebrow and shrugged, "She learned more? Miss Granger said that Professor Snape has limitless amount of knowledge?"

She turned to Hermione herself and sneered, "And what other knowledge has he shared with you? Sexual connotations perhaps? The act of suggestive nuances?"

Hermione stood up and glared at the woman before she felt a tug that pulled her sharply back into her seat. Snape was furious but Hermione could not tell if he was more upset by Elba Hobbs or by her own actions. She looked to the man next to her and frowned before bowing her head. How was Snape able to just sit there and let them disgrace his name and accuse him of such tyranny. He had never done anything inappropriate in the classroom and never suggested anything or tried any advances on her with work involved. It was her own doing that turned Snape to her in more than just a teacher-student relationship and Hermione couldn't just stand by!

Turning back to Mister Graveseeker, she smiled evilly, "And you say that she tried to protect the Potions Master? How?"

"I object to this, Madam," Kingsley snarled, "I was there and heard enough of their conversation to preclude the event and determine that it was, in fact, Graveseeker who was just patronizing Miss Granger for irrelevant information that did not pertain to her curriculum and career."

Elba rolled her eyes indignantly, "Fine, I was nearly finished with my point anyways."

Kingsley rubbed his temples in frustration, "Madam Maddox, would you care to speak before we vote on the standing accusations thus far before proceeding?"

The short and pudgy witch stood up again and folded her hands together behind her back, "I think we should read from the r-rules and r-regulations concerning the Improper Wizarding Associations hand b-book in the two-hundred and sixty-seventh page in the fourth paragraph, starting at the second verse," Hermione was shocked that the woman seemed to have memorized the whole text without stuttering,

"In such occurrences that are unbefitting that teacher and student, mentor and apprentice and trainer and trainee are found in the requisites that will be found in such unsuitable terms will list as follows in the proper standards hereby decreed: within the workplace, underage relations, within term of work, higher positions to threaten, and the advertising of one for amiable conditions." She took a deep breath,

"Within the workplace gives unfitting attention and jeopardizes the program and prospectus for others and the charged involved-"

"Oh do get on with it," Elphias Doge moaned, waving his hand in annoyance. The old man was tired of nonsense words, it seemed.

Beatrice Maddox looked hurt and gazed at the Minister for support with which Kingsley nodded, "I think we understand, Madam, no need to recite the whole book. We thank you for your most… _informative_ words."

He cleared his throat and shook the tiredness off of him and turned to Snape, "Will Minerva be joining us, Professor? We had agreed upon calling witnesses."

Snape gave a look of calm terror, if that was even possible, "I am not sure, Minister."

Elba Hobbs spoke up from the floor, "If she is not here, then we simply must follow through with the voting to interrogate Miss Granger. We cannot be kept waiting."

Kingsley nodded, "We will wait," Elba hissed low at his order, "and give a grace period of five more minutes."

Hermione looked at all the doors, hoping that the Headmistress would come bursting through with witnesses galore. She never saw the doors even budge. Snape held his breath and Hermione could tell that he was unable to exhale with all of the pressure against them. With about four more glances towards all the doors, Hermione turned back to Kingsley who was watching his pocket watch to keep time.

"It appears that Professor McGonagall's absence has lead us to continue with our afore mentioned voting," he frowned and moaned, "All those in favor of inducing Miss Hermione Granger with the Veritaserum potion, please raise your hair in vote."

Hermione watched in horror as every hand in the room besides the Minister's was raised in support of her taking the awful serum. She grabbed Snape's hand and held it tightly in her own. He squeezed hers back and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in a comfort of the most subtle kind. A dreaded feeling washed over Hermione and her chest dramatically rose and fell in fear and utter terror. Her breathing became labored and chills were sent up and down her spine, over her whole body and she felt helpless to do anything. She couldn't move… if she left where she was, she would never fall back into the Severus Snape's arms. Hermione didn't care who was watching anymore… she frightfully shook her head, trying to tell her conscience that she could not go… she was incapable of leaving the man next to her. If she stood, she would be saying goodbye forever and she knew this for a fact. Once they found out about their charade, Snape would be instantly taken from her. He slowly turned his head and Hermione saw glassy black eyes staring back at her in solemn misery of the acutest kind. How would she ever recover from this tremendous loss?

How would Snape ever recover? He would be sent away and Hermione would have to fill in his position, try to carry on the art he left behind just for her. Everything he did was for her. She finally understood the statement he had whispered that night in her room. Every action, every deed, and every word was for Hermione. And this final act between them, he would be committing it for her, punished… just for her. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she heard a muffled call for her to stand and join them for the interrogation and sit in the lone chair. She couldn't leave Snape. She couldn't let him slip through her fingers. She had finally found the one man who completed her and loved her with an intensity that no one else could ever match, not even Ron. She loved Severus Snape and she wanted to scream it from the top of her lungs. Hermione wouldn't let go of his hand and he never loosened his tight grip on her. She could sense the overwhelming despair emanating from his figure and Hermione worded to him silently, _never let go…_

She heard another call for her but she didn't dare break her gaze from the man she loved. After another moment, she felt hands grab her shoulders and lead her to her feet but Hermione had yet to let go of Snape's hand. Everything was happening in slow motion as she was being forced away but not even realizing it as her hand slipped from Snape's. She let out a cry and reached back for it but was pushed away and all she could do let the tears stream as she watched the man slowly fading from her life. That would be the last time she would be able to touch him. That night in her room would be their last act of passion and Hermione despairingly knew that the courtroom would be the last place she would see him. Her sobs were silently wracking her body as murmurs from throughout the room were heard in shock and disbelief as they watched a young girl cry for her teacher.

Snape felt like his heart had been ripped out of him when Hermione's hand slipped from his and he wanted to call out to her but could not find his voice as she was being led away from him. He wanted to tell her that he made a mistake. He needed to tell her that he was wrong! She shouldn't be avoiding this and running away like he led her to. She needed to face the Ministry, tell them she loved him and he would support her, be behind her always for her to fall back on and to protect. They couldn't hide it anymore so why couldn't they fight back for their love? Fight for them to be together? At that point, all he could do was watch as they stole his love from him. They stole the last of him and he could no longer survive without his lifeline. He could already feel his soul shutting down, no more will to live, as he watched Hermione be forced from him. He did not know what else he could do, he could not speak or move. He told Hermione he would always protect her. He promised her that he would never let her go as long as she loved him. She had kept her promise… why couldn't he keep his?

Elba Hobbs glared down at Hermione who wasn't even paying her any attention when she sat down despondently in the hard chair. She was numb to her atmosphere and surroundings as she shut her eyes tightly trying to fight back the urge to scream. How could they do this to them? Hermione felt her head being tilted back and didn't even fight as she let the cool liquid pour down her throat like silk. A door slammed open to the right of her and she heard people rushing in yelling for the interrogation to stop. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she ripped her mouth away from the vial and choked slightly on the liquid but let her gaze fall on her saviors.


	51. A Proposition

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry about the last cliff hanger, it was not intentional. The file had a mishap and the last paragraph was lost. So I tweaked it and fit it into this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Finally you get answers to your questions! Yay!**

**Please Review if love this story! : )**

Hermione's eyes widened in stunned silence as she saw Minerva McGonagall walk in, side by side, next to Harry Potter who was calling for everything to be halted. She was shocked even more to find two boys, now men, following the Headmistress. Draco Malfoy was strutting angrily beside Ron with another man that Hermione didn't recognize. What was Ron doing there? He knew about Snape? And better yet, what was Draco Malfoy showing up for? Why would he be involved with Harry to hopefully help her case? Elba Hobbs narrowed her eyes,

"You have no business barging in, Minerva. You are too late now. We have already delivered the veritaserum to Miss Granger." She huffed and McGonagall glided up to her gracefully before slapping the woman.

Elba was furious as she brought a hand to her stinging cheek and looked to Kingsley for support but Harry interrupted, "Minister, I must ask you to stop this immediately. There is no real grounds for doing this. No evidence has surfaced to accuse these two to be forced into a trial."

Hermione made a quick glance and saw Snape on his feet, watching carefully as Harry implored Kingsley. His head was held up high and he was almost glaring at Harry but not in annoyance, more in frustration and she couldn't understand why. She turned back to see her best friend standing his ground while rude murmurs and comments were being thrown around the room. The whole court was in an uproar. The Minister had a relieved smile on his face,

"Please, Mr. Potter, do tell us so that we may rectify our mistakes."

Harry turned to Ron and the red-headed boy produced a book from Hermione's old beaded purse that she had used the year before when they were on the run. He produced one of Hermione's old books that she had left at the Weasley's and handed it to Harry, "According to the sixth law within the Order of Merlin," Harry started, turning the pages to the passage he wanted to read, he cleared his throat and confidently started, "Those who have received the honorable title of class members with the most high, Order of Merlin, dated to be the respectable classified organization of witchcraft and wizardry, are to be given certain rights and privileges according to rank,"

Everyone grew quiet and Snape calmly walked down to the ground floor and stood beside Draco looking rather confused. Hermione kept her eyes on Harry who turned a few more pages, "Those of First Class shall be allotted benefits and freedoms to take care in affiliations in the Ministry and for the Ministry. These advantages include, but are not limited to, to partake in…" he skipped a few lines, "Ah, here it is, they have the right to participate in unlawful trials and have the benefit to mitigate and waive to an unconstitutional hearing in the certain cases permissible only by the Minister for Magic. Only then might they be permitted to call to a new trial for that investigation of the reason to intervene."

Snapping the book shut, Harry assertively glanced up at Kingsley who was already shaking his head in ascent, "In other words, Minister, the Wizengamot has already authorized me with the ethics to mediate in the affairs of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape by awarding me with my title of First Class. And I plan to take full advantage of this by calling a new charge to the court and eliminating the previous incriminations against the accused."

Elba Hobbs huffed, "This is completely uncalled for, Minister. I do not remember reading anywhere where it allows a member of The Order of Merlin can override a vote already cast by the Wizengamot."

The Minister for Magic ignored Elba, "I very much so give my unquestioning consent to Mr. Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class, to exercise his influence in this interrogation." He slammed down his gavel to silence the room and submit Harry's request into order.

She hissed, "As to the charging of Severus Snape, I must argue that in Mr. Potter's case, his authority does not apply."

Hermione's gaze darted to the man in black who seemed more pale than usual but her attention was returned to McGonagall who spoke up, "Minister I must protest, Professor Snape has no grounds to be indicted. There is no real evidence to base a trial on."

An older woman stood up from the Wizengamot in ruby colored robes, "Excuse me, Minister, but I do believe we have two witnesses who have already reported the reason to accuse as well as the actions on behalf of Miss Granger who falsely reported to the Daily Prophet that she was engaged to Mr. Weasley and only a week later broke the relationship. Was it not reported that Professor Snape had been the escort of Miss Granger to a faculty staff party within the school?"

More upset voices broke out, agreeing with the elder witch but McGonagall defended the Potions master, "Hermione Granger was absent of Mr. Weasley's presence and Professor Snape took it upon himself to escort his apprentice under polite consideration of the atmosphere. I believe Madam Beatrice Maddox would not contend with me when I say that nowhere does it state in the rules and regulations concerning the Improper Wizarding Associations hand book that a teacher is at fault to escort a trainee, whether in a social gathering or in class. I believe I have escorted Miss Cho Chang, my apprentice, more than several times around the castle. Shall I be at fault as well?"

"Although the circumstances could be questionable," Elphias Doge butted in, "I do not think it wise to accuse Snape for accompanying Miss Granger during a festivity, for surely he has done so in other occurrences, whether it is detention as a student or an apprentice in learning situations. We cannot accuse one and not accuse all."

McGonagall smiled at the old man who seemed more grumpy than normal, "Thank you Mr. Doge for you eloquently put statement. I do not believe I could have said it better myself."

Another man stood and snarled at them all, "Do we need any more evidence than what is plainly in front of us?" he pointed to Hermione who had been wiping her tears, "The girl has said more without the veritaserum than with!"

More voices joined in and another woman stood up, "I completely agree! Miss Granger has exposed her affection for the man more apparently than the light of day, as well as Professor Snape has shown those expressions in return. We do not need another trial! Do not waste our time!"

Harry growled, "Yes, it is true, I am not denying it. But I am basing my interference in this on the fact that they were unjustly called and tried for something unapparent and merely suggested at the time."

Elba Hobbs hissed, "Unjustly called, Potter? Really? Was it not Severus Snape who called me in my office to beg for a trial to prove their innocence? This was brought upon by Snape himself!"

Draco stepped up and sneered, "What do you expect him to do, you old sap? You would have set up a much harsher trial in return if he had not come forward. He was only defending himself from the wrath you surely would have brought upon him by the misfortune of his past!"

He pulled up his left sleeve of the white dress shirt he was wearing and revealed the Dark Mark on his arm, "He, as well as I, did not have a choice in the matter of becoming what we were made to be! You dare charge him with such blasphemy when he reconciled and made amends to his wrongdoings by spying for Albus Dumbledore!"

The man Hermione did not recognize put a hand on Draco's shoulder to silence him while Elba wrinkled her nose in disgust at him, "You should all be given the Dementor's Kiss for your treachery!"

Draco clenched his fists and made for the woman but was held back by Snape and Hermione could hear the low reprimands coming from the man she loved. Kingsley slammed down his gavel once more, "Enough, Madam Hobbs!"

Harry cleared his throat, "Although I do not have a say in the charging of Professor Snape, I would ask to be made a witness in his case. In the matter of his asking for this trial to come to pass, I must intervene as Draco did that there was no other option to be made. If Snape had waited for the Ministry to come to him, he would have been arrested immediately on inequitable claims."

The Minister waved his hand to silence all the murmured complaints, "Mr. Potter, pray, on what grounds do you plan to charge Miss Granger and Professor Snape with?"

"I object to this, Minister," Elba voiced out and started pacing, "I vote that Snape must go through with his hearing against his affiliations with You-Know-Who and his services under him, as well as the murder of Albus Dumbledore, first before being permitted to hold trial for Mr. Potter's advances and plotting."

The majority of the Wizengamot made sounds of approval to her suggested vote and Kingsley sighed, giving an apologetic glance to the man who everyone seemed against, "All those in favor, please show sign of ascent by the raising of your hand."

Elphias Doge and Beatrice Maddox did not participate in the vote as well as the Minister but the rest held their hands high. Kingsley closed his eyes in disappointment before hitting the gavel on the podium once more. McGonagall cleared her throat, "I must ask permission to preside over my colleague's trial and provide witnesses, Kingsley."

He nodded, "I wouldn't expect any less of you, Minerva," he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, please present the basis of your reasoning to charge Miss Granger and Professor Snape anew?"

"Instead of accusing them for fraud and deceit in hiding against the unspeakable act, in the opinion of the Improper Wizarding Associations Office, no offense to Madam Maddox," Harry nodded to the pudgy woman who smiled sweetly at him, "The unspeakable act of loving another within working relations as teacher and student. I feel that I must charge them for fraud for not coming forth and admitting the offended relationship."

Hermione furrowed her brows, what in the world was he talking about? She listened more to the gasps among the court, "I acknowledge your charge, Mr. Potter, but to what extent, I am still unsure."

Harry smirked, "Minister the boundaries shall be made by those willing to testify in favor for Professor Snape and Hermione Granger. Only then will I be fully able and qualified to answer your question."

"This is rubbish, Minister!" Elba shot out, "Mr. Potter is being utterly asinine in his indictments!"

"Am i?" he sarcastically asked, "I am not the one who was trying to hold a full Wizengamot trial for a suggested illegal act that was never justified or proved."

She gritted her teeth but before she could say any more, Kingsley interrupted, "I am afraid I must question your motives," he said to Harry.

"Sir, I do believe, as well as more than a spare few others that an exception should be made concerning the student-teacher relationship on certain specifications if you are so willing to permit." He explained and turned to Hermione and smiled at her before speaking, "Minister, Hermione has been made qualified by Professor Snape to relieve him of his post as Potions Master. If she would be allowed to take the examination to gain the title of Mistress, then the trial in favor of my charges should be found reasonable and acutely sensible."

Kingsley nodded, "I understand but considering the current state of things, I am not sure if the Potions exam will be held for Miss Granger. There must be a vote."

The man that Hermione was not familiar with stepped forward, "Minister, might I express my opinion on the matter to the court? I am the one who would be hosting the test for the girl."

"Ah, Mr. Ezra Moon, please you are more than welcome to attempt to sway the court in yoru favor, please proceed." Hermione understood and recognized the name, Ezra Moon was the Head of the Auror Office and presided over the testing of apprenticeships. When Cho was ready to take her place as Transfiguration teacher, she must go through a series of tests to pass… it all made sense. Hermione couldn't believe how clever Harry had been with the planning of this intervention. It was astounding… since when was he so methodical, especially since she was not the one behind the madness like she used to be when they were in school together. He had to have help from others and just the thought of it made Hermione's heart warm. Others were in favor of helping them… perhaps she would have a chance?

Ezra took the unlit cigar from behind his ear and plopped it in his mouth as he slowly started to pace. He lazily took it out and held it in between his fingers when he decided to speak in a raspy tone, "I don't need to tell you people about why you are here. We all know the real reason behind it. You all want to see Snape get what you think he deserves, to be locked up in Azkaban."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man, what was he playing at? Was he trying to get Snape sent away? She listened more, trying not to draw conclusions as was habit, "So instead of penalizing Granger for Snape's doing, let the poor girl take her exams. I didn't spend well over a month to just have you people cancel on me." He stuck the cigar back in his mouth and placed his hands casually in his pocket, "No, let us not take away the chances the poor girl has at a career. After all, she only gets one try. If you all decide to take away her God-given right to be what she wants, then all my work will be wasted."

Her eyes widened in shock and disgust… the man's personality and attitude on the subject was horrifying. Was he playing the Wizengamot to show no favor in either direction or was he seriously only thinking of himself?

He scratched his head and leaned on his left leg, looking to the ceiling in bored amusement. He sighed and took out the cigar and loosely spoke with his hands, "Now if you really want to get technical… just think of it this way, all that money that you paid to order the examination will be wasted and pocketed for my own personal use… not that I mind, but just a thought."

Elba looked repulsed, "Honestly, Mr. Moon…"

He held his hands up in surrender, "I am just speaking the God-awful truth here…"

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "It would have to be held today."

He shrugged and retreated back to Snape's side while the Minister looked to Hermione in compassion, "Are you willing to take the test?"

She looked to Professor Snape for support, who gave her an expectant expression, she glanced back to Kingsley, "Ye- uh… erm… Yes, Sir."

The Minister for Magic leaned back in his seat and groaned, "All those in favor of Miss Granger fulfilling the promised exam-"

He was interrupted by Ezra Moon who stepped forward, "And not wasting money!"

Snape pulled the man back, annoyed, as Kingsley rolled his eyes, "please signify by the raising of your hand."

For the first time since the Wizengamot gathered for the trial, everyone was unanimous, even Elba Hobbs had voted. Hermione had guessed that it was because of Ezra Moon's pointing out that they would be losing money that she was able to take the examination. Harry smiled in triumph but one of the witches in the court sneered towards them,

"Celebrate now, Potter, for you may have a chance of saving your friend, however, the chances of her passing are slim to none. Not only is that improbable, but the possibility that you might save Snape from his most certain fate in Azkaban less than likely. So smile and cheer, for tomorrow you will fail."

McGonagall glared at the old witch, "You underestimate my students and staff of Hogwarts, my dear Odessa, I regret to remind you that you were most unfortunate to attend Beauxbatons. You were unable to perform with the excellence and precision that Hogwarts has been able to instill in its students since the beginning." He hissed, threateningly.

"Excellence and precision, Minerva? Or power and discrimination? I daresay I am proud to announce that my source of education did not raise a murderous lunatic who plotted to take over the world." She shot back, referring to Tom Riddle.

"Ladies, please…" Kingsley rubbed his temples, "Madam Hobbs," he addressed the foul woman standing next to McGonagall, "Concerning the trial of Severus Snape, our scheduling must commence as follows: the following morning we will be hosting the charges of his terrorisms and then addressing the distresses of Mr. Potter against the two accused."

She nodded and smirked, "I must regret to point out that because of this, Minister, according to the law that my department _must_ abide by, Severus Snape will need to be transported to a holding cell in the dungeons of the Ministry until his charges have been addressed and arrangements are made for his entrance into Azkaban or his release back to the Wizarding World."

Hermione sucked in and bit her lip as she looked to Snape who seemed horrified. Was it feasible that he could possibly be going to Azkaban? She watched as another elderly wizard stood up and wrinkled his fat nose, "This is not to be tried, Minister. I implore you all to see beyond the madness that these… _children_… are concocting. This court room will not be manipulated by a boy flaunting his status, calling for a new trial and charges for his little friend. I tell you now, boy," he waived a finger at Harry, "we can all see right through you. For some reason or another, Kingsley feels the need to amuse your antics but it will not be born. This will never amount to anything. Mark my words."

The man descended the steps to the floor and joined his hands behind his back, "Severus Snape will indeed be tried and charged accordingly for his sins against our people and you, my dear girl," he looked to Hermione, "Will never become a Potions Mistress as long as I stand in the Wizengamot, I swear my life upon it!"

Ezra snorted and walked over to Hermione, "Ye of little faith, as I'd like to say," he offered her a hand up, "Granger, I do believe you have a test waiting for you."

Hermione looked up nervously and stood but turned to Kingsley, "What will happen to Professor Snape? Won't he be supervising?"

Elba laughed, "You dense girl, did you not hear a word said? He is now the property of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."


	52. Carry the Soul p 1

**Hello everyone! I really debated about posting this because it is part of another chapter that I have been working on **_**all day **_**and I don't feel that it is ready yet so I took a chunk of it and split it up. I am sorry it is so short but I hope you will all understand and I hope to have the rest up tomorrow. Please enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

Hermione took short breaths and stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron with a blank expression on her face. What had just happened? Everything was a blur and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Each step she took, she saw a slight cloud of dust swirl around her and her lips twitched with unfeeling written all over her actions and mixed into her unresponsive eyes. A storm was rolling in and she could hear the swirl of the wind surround the shaky building and rap on the windows, expressing the mood in perfect clarity. Her eyes found the empty pub cover her as a shell to shield from her feelings in the darkness. It was a cover that one other had taken upon them to hide. Hide emotions and sensations from the world for what they had taken from him. Hermione was dead inside. The clicking of her heels drummed a silent sentencing of a casualty, the casualty of the burning fire that was once lit inside her. It was blown out by the howling winds of the world against her and the man that had been taken from her heart.

"Hermione! The test… how did it go?" a familiar voice whispered animatedly from the dark and she could see a silhouette sitting at one of the tables, illuminated by the lightning through the window panes.

She bowed her head and kept her slow pace towards the stairs. Another voice came, "'Mione?"

Hermione slowly turned to see the boy who had never left her side during the task she was set in the Potions test, "Please… just let me be for the night." She quietly pleaded, her voice completely broken.

The figure from the window stood up and walked to the defeated girl and wrapped her up in his arms, "I love you Hermione, I promise I will make this right."

She closed her eyes in hurt and coldly pulled away. Although she was grateful for everything he had done, she just wanted to be alone, "Harry… let me go."

The lightning flashed again and the fiery red hair of the boy next to her glowed in the radiance, "You can't do this,"

Turning slowly, she faced Ron's worried expression, "I have nothing else."

He bowed his head in hurt, "That is not true. You have me. You have Harry."

Her face was expressionless, "Who does _he_ have?"

"All of us, Hermione." Harry interjected, "We are all on Snape's side, as well as yours."

Her eyes averted back to Ron, "You?" she asked helplessly.

His mouth made a firm line and he swallowed hard, "For you, I am."

"Just hear us out," Harry motioned for her to sit at the table and Hermione just stared blankly, still numb, but felt Ron pull her down into a seat.

She didn't fight but let the boys do as they pleased. Harry pulled up a chair in front of Hermione and sighed, "You have to trust us, we are doing everything we can."

Ron sat beside her and grabbed her hand in comfort but let his friend continue speaking, "We won't-"

"Where is he? Where are they keeping him?" she interrupted helplessly as her hand was limp in Ron's. She turned to each of her friends, looking for answers. They wouldn't look her in the eye and Hermione found herself starting to panic, the last of her emotions were being laid out on the table, "They didn't… Harry you didn't let them take him to-"

She broke off her last sentence as she saw Harry finally meet her gaze with his emerald eyes, "Hermione," he whispered, sympathetically.

She abruptly stood up, the last of her strength being used from the exhausting test, "Harry Potter where is he?" Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at him.

Standing next to her, Ron snatched it out of her hand and unhappily started, "Stop it, 'Mione. You are not the only miserable one here."

Turning her head to him, she saw the pain in his grey-blue eyes through the darkness. He was referring to himself, she knew it. She had torn his heart in half and there she was throwing a tired fit for another man, a man he hated more than life itself, "We are trying to help you and all you can think about is _him_!"

Hermione averted her eyes but Ron grabbed her shoulders to have her stare him in the face, "Look at me! Just listen to Harry, we are here to help… _both_ of you."

"Ron I think it is the Veritaserum inside her, she can only express her truest feelings. Take this, Hermione, it is an antidote." Harry handed her a silver vial and she slowly took it from him.

"When did you get that, mate?" he seemed shocked as Hermione uncorked the small flask and swallowed the red liquid.

"Slughorn. When Hermione had told us about Dumbledore interrogating him those years ago, I knew he would be a fool not to still carry a veritaserum solution." He smiled, proud of his memory.

Hermione fell back into her chair, lightheaded and weak, as the two boys quickly came to her side. She held a hand to her temple and bit her lip, trying to sit up but the sharp pain that was shooting needles through her brain was unbearable. The truth potion was not the cause of her selfish need to want to be with Snape. It was her heart.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry felt her head for warmth and took her chin in his hand to make her look at him straight, "What-"

She pushed him away, "I'm fine, just the reaction from the draught, that's all."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and looked back to their distraught friend. She was pushing everyone away when she really needed to be bringing them close for help. No one could go through what she and Snape were experiencing and come out of it alive and well. They needed help and Harry was determined to give it. It was only a little bit of what he truly owed to his teacher and best friend. Both of them had saved his life more times than he cared to count. They deserved all the happiness in the world, even if the relationship was more than awkward and unaccepted. There was a place in his heart for both of them and he would not stop until he saw the two together, in peace.

"Snape is not in Azkaban, Hermione." Harry put a hand on her cheek, lovingly.

Her eyes widened and she sat up in the chair, tense and apprehensive, waiting for him to continue, "He is in a holding cell in the dungeons at the Ministry, below the Department of Mysteries."

"How can I see him?" she blurted out, trying to stand up but was held back by a less than excited Ron who tried to contain himself. She blushed as she realized she had taken another blow to her friend and bowed her head, guiltily.

Harry shook his head, sadly, "You can't."

Her brows furrowed in confusion and frustration, "Why not?"

"He is under lock and key. And you, of all people, are exactly the one they want to keep out. The Ministry isn't after you, Hermione. They are trying to put away all Death Eaters."

She raised an eyebrow, "What about Malfoy?"

"They already had a trial for Lucius and Draco; they cannot try them again, besides, if they sent them to Azkaban, then Hogwarts would lose most of its funding that the Ministry would then have to start paying. The Malfoys have literally bought their freedom." He sighed, not knowing what else to say.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "That is completely unfair! So if Snape had loads of money, he could just buy his way out of prison?"

"Probably." Ron shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Listen, we are sending for Draco's parents for Snape's court hearing. They are one of the most valuable witnesses we could have, especially considering their… _position_ with the Ministry."

"Why would the Malfoy family help? Why is Draco helping?" she questioned, unsure if they were making the right decision.

"Didn't you know?" Ron asked, astonished, "Snape is Draco's Godfather…"

"He is what?" her eyes widened.

Harry tried to hide his amusement in seeing her shocked face, obviously the Potions teacher had failed to share that bit of common knowledge with her, "Lucius Malfoy and Snape went to school together and became really close-"

"I don't need a history lesson right now," she snapped, standing up, feeling much more stable, "How will they help Snape if they too were Death Eaters?"

"That's the beauty of it, Hermione," Harry grinned, mischievously, "They are the only ones who can testify what he was doing then… his whereabouts, missions… everything."

"So then Draco isn't here to help us?" she frowned, trying to think the best of their old school rival.

Ron sneered, "Are you bloody kidding? Draco and his parents hate muggleborns! They are only here for Snape. They are Slytherins, 'Mione. What do you expect?"

Hermione glared at him, "Snape was a Slytherin," She challenged him, holding his comment to him like he was insulting her, she paused for a moment before lowering her voice, "He loved Harry's mother… and she was just like me."

Harry smiled softly at his friend, "He _loved_ her yes, but he loves you much more, 'Mione. I have never seen that look in his eyes before until I saw him watching you earlier today."

She shyly looked up at him as another flash of lightning came through and a booming crack of thunder shook the poor pub, violently, "Do you mind if I go to bed?" she asked the two boys quietly.

"You didn't answer my first question, Hermione, how was the exam?" Harry grabbed her wrist gently, not wanting her to leave yet.

Looking to Ron, she bowed her head in shame, "Not well."

Ron remained quiet as Harry furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at both of his friends, "Hold on, not well? What does that mean? And why aren't you two furious at each other?" he realized that they had been rather civil together, no fighting or hurting each other.

Hermione kept her gaze on Ron, apologetically, "Nothing Harry." She whispered.

Ron gave her a stern glance, understanding the message to keep quiet, "Don't worry about it mate." He snapped as Harry went to start again.

There was quite a long paused before Ron abruptly stormed out of the room and up the stairs to his own quarters. The two left were staring at each other, unsure of what to say next. Neither of them were expecting the sudden exit. Hermione bit her lip,

"Harry, how did you get Ron to come with you?" she asked quietly, looking at the floor.

He thought about it for a moment, "I didn't… he just… came. I never needed to say anything and he never brought it up. I left and he followed without question."

Hermione closed her eyes slowly, shaking her head, and then quickly ran out of the room, following Ron's lead and left a confused Harry Potter behind. She found the room number that matched the one on her key and opened the door with fervor and slammed it shut behind her. Rain had started to pour and it sounded as if the glass would break from the sheer pressure of each drop pounding against it. She peered out the window to look over London and she sighed. Even in the magical world, things were so twisted and stretched, just as the muggle governments around the globe. Everything seemed to be corrupt, nothing was in their favor. Hermione sat herself upon the window sill and listened to the cracking thunder. It sang to her soul. The lightning was reflecting her heart and the rain was her tears.

She could barely think about the exam, it hardly mattered. Hermione knew she had failed… how could she not have with how she had behaved and the potions she had made? She had no idea that the test would have been in a real life situation. Hermione thought they would have had her sit by a cauldron and watch her brew some potion and use a bit of spells to prove her efficiency. What she wasn't expecting was to find herself in ruins of a castle and had to use a silver goblet and her wand to pass all of the obstacles that they had placed in her way. She shivered as her mind passed over her almost fatal accident with Ron...

Shaking her head, she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her folded arms. Hermione had ruined everything she held dear. Why didn't Snape warn her about the exam? There had been so many things she still did not know and wasn't able to accomplish. The only redeeming quality was that she was able to get Ron to safety. How hard was it for Ron to be there with her, watching her cry over another man? The only reason he had come was to participate in her exam. That was all. Harry thought that Ron was being noble by supporting her but it was only because he had to with the test. She couldn't blame him though. There was no way she could be mad at him when she had done what she did to him. His heart still ached for her, it was plain to see and every time she mentioned Snape's name, it ripped him further and further into pieces.

"I'm so sorry… for everything." She whispered to the void and let her tears abruptly pour out of her as fiercely as the rain was falling. Her shoulders started to shake violently and she wrapped her arms around her head and sobbed brutal, heart wrenching cries for help to anyone who had the misfortune to hear her. Her eyes were as glassy as the wet window panes next to her and everything was turned into a blur as she let her mind take her away and let her obscured vision produce the image of the man she loved so much standing next to her… he seemed to be just wanting to keep her company through her pain. Hermione knew it was just a figment of her imagination but just for a moment she let herself believe that it really was him. It really was Severus Snape and he was there for good, to stay with her through the night like he always seemed to. By day he was just her teacher and by night, he was more than just her lover, he was the carrier of her soul. He was her everything and she would never be able to show it to him because of her foolishness.

Of course she knew that he was absolutely confident in her love for him but that didn't mean anything to her. She was never able to go any further with him than just cry to the man about all of her problems and he consoled her that night in her room. But he had never discussed all of his own troubles; Snape was always there for her and never thought of himself. He never took care of his needs and wants, only her own. She wondered if she had never confronted him about her feelings, if he ever would have about his own. Hermione knew better… Snape looked out for others, first and foremost and was only her teacher and mentor at the time. He would have never made the first move out of respect for her. But now that they both knew they were in love, they couldn't do anything about it. Now that both of them knew that they only wanted each other, the whole world decided that they could not be together.

What was Snape doing at that moment? What was he thinking? Was he thinking of her? Was he cursing himself for ever falling in love with her? Hermione choked through her sobs and watched as the figure she let her imagination conjure slowly started to fade away. She quickly got to her feet,

"Don't go! You can't leave me…" she cried pathetically and the face of Snape turned to one of complete misery. She coughed through her cries, "I need you with me…"

The form of her love vanished and she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself as she wept. She was in a warm room while Snape was alone in the darkness in a cold cell, without anyone to comfort him. Why was life so cruel? Her body trembled at the thought of him, would she ever be able to feel the touch of his hand across her bare skin? Would she ever feel his lips flutter across her neck? Would she ever be able to hear him tell her that he loved her? She looked up towards the door where her fleeting conjure had retreated and she bit her lip, holding back more sobs. She had to control herself, she had to be the mature adult. All she wanted to do was cry in the arms of Severus Snape like the foolish young girl that she pretended not to be and let him comfort her with words of love as she listened to his steady beating heart that she always thought would never stop. Now she wasn't so sure that he would make it. Her selfishness was coming back. All she wanted to do was be comforted. Did she ever stop to think about if Snape had any insecurities? Didn't he need to be loved and comforted just as much as she did? Why hadn't she ever considered his feelings? She truly was an immature little girl with no concept of another's feelings. Only her own.

Hermione slowly got to her feet and grabbed her cloak. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her any longer. She would no longer be selfish. She urgently ran out of her room and down the steps to the dining room where she grabbed floo powder and disappeared as a crack of thunder sounded.


	53. Carry the Soul p 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please Review**

What was she thinking? She had absolutely no idea where to go and was lost in the deserted, dark hallways. _Harry said Snape was in the dungeons… below the Department of Mysteries…_ Hermione ran to the stairs, seeing that the elevators were not running at that time of night. Each step she took was a loud echo that bounced off the cold, stone walls around her. She could hear the thunder billowing through the halls as voices came treading through the dark. Hermione bit her lip and froze, listening to it coming nearer. She hid behind one of the pillars and watched as two guards made their way down the corridor. They had heard her and she knew that if she got caught, she would threaten Snape's chances even more. But she had to see _him_; she couldn't let him be alone. Hermione had promised she would always be there for the man and she intended to keep her part of the bargain. She sucked in and tried to straighten her body like a board, hoping to not be noticed as the footsteps grew closer and the voices became clearer. It would have really helped if she could have had Harry's invisibility cloak with her at the time.

"I told you there was no one here, you thick-head." A deep voice mumbled in annoyance and Hermione shut her eyes tightly, just hoping that they would pass by.

A younger voice whined with a Scottish brogue, "I heard something, I swear it."

"Yeah just the loony voices in your own mind. I knew they should've never hired you," the first voice groaned and Hermione could hear the clicking of their shoes start to fade. At that rate, she wouldn't be reaching Snape until morning if she had to stop at every little noise.

She poked her head around the pillar, carefully, and looked for any signs of other activity. Taking off her shoes so that her footsteps would not be heard, she slowly crept out of her hiding place and made a run for the stairs that led down to the Department of Mysteries. Hopefully she would be able to get to the dungeons from there and find Snape. Hermione pulled out her wand and cradled her shoes to her chest as she tip toed down the steps, the only sound she could hear was the pads of her feet hitting the stone floor. Hermione reprimanded herself for her rash judgment to come alone and without a cover. She was more than positive that there would be guards blocking all the cells and she had yet to figure out how she would get past them. Was she not Hermione Granger? The smartest witch of her age? Didn't she always have a plan?

Sneaking down the black corridor, Hermione held her breath, hoping to not make any noise as she ventured further down the sloping stone. She had not been down to that level since her fifth year in the Hall of Prophecy. Another boom was heard from the thunder above and Hermione was shocked that she could still hear it from her level beneath the muggle world. It must have been quite the storm above for she was more than ten levels below ground and it did nothing but to aid in her fear and inhibit her perceptions to hear any soft noises around her. What cell was Snape even in? She cursed her extreme foolhardiness in not thinking anything through. It was amazing how little one could comprehend when the heart was involved, at least in her case. Snape always seemed to be perfectly logical through everything, always was able to see rationality through his feelings and emotions.

Hermione let her fingers run across the walls, lightly, trying to feel her way through as the hallway became darker and darker. If she used her wand to light the way, she would easily be spotted and found out. She felt a large niche in the wall and ran into a door, making a loud thud. She reprimanded herself before slowly finding the main corridor once more and continuing her measured journey. Hermione felt as if she was completely blind and decided that if she ever wanted to find Snape, she would need to see at least something,

"Lumos!" she whispered and started to look around her before seeing the head of a demon just inches from her face.

Hermione went to scream but was unable to as she felt a hand clap over her mouth and pulled her roughly away from the evil spirit. Her wand was pulled out of her hand and the light went out before she was able to see who the second monster, demon or creature that had her captive was. Hermione felt herself being slammed against the wall with her captive pressed up against her, pinning her arms above her head so she could not fight him. She could now feel that it was a human who had her in the rough hold. A low other-worldly growl sounded from behind her and although she couldn't see, she shut her eyes tightly in reflex to the situation. The demon Hermione had seen could be heard coming nearer and she whimpered before feeling her hands becoming free from the death grip they were in and her captor had quickly retreated as she heard more evil rumbles. Although she had been freed, she still kept herself against the wall in hopes that the monster would just go away and she could escape.

She heard silence before a loud howl of pain rang out and a distressed voice called through the rough tumble that Hermione could only assume they were in. Before she could make out the owner of the voice, she heard a choking sound and Hermione knew that whoever was there was trying to help her and she couldn't just stand there. She charged forward and started beating on a hard, bony spine. The choking stopped instantly and Hermione felt her shoulders being grabbed before getting thrown to the floor and tackled by the creature.

"Sectumsempra!" a yell rang out and an instant weight was relieved off of Hermione who could hear yelps and whimpers from beside her. She tried to get up but was angrily yanked back to the floor. Whatever was holding her down, had a strong grip on her neck and was blocking her air way.

"Obliviate!" the voice called again and she felt the fingers loosen on her throat. Hermione heard a wand drop and bounce off the floor, the wood making a knocking sound, and arms gently wrapped around her collapsed form.

She inhaled deeply and smelled a heartwarming aroma around her that led her to recognize the one person who had come to her aid. Hermione let him scoop her up into his lap and rock her gently as she caught her breath and coughed to clear her air way. Although she couldn't see him, she could already imagine the crooked smile and heavy lids that were mostly covered from the unruly red mop of hair. He brought her closer to his chest and squeezed before lessening the tight grip he had on her. She took advantage of the moment to slide out of his embrace and started to feel the floor for her wand. When her fingers met the familiar wood, she picked it up and whispered again,

"Lumos." Hermione gasped as she saw the demon lying on the floor next to them and saw the rib cage of the creature expanding and contracting unevenly with a large gash across his chest where no blood spilled out.

"I never tried Snape's spell until now, bloody brilliant it is," Ron smiled, proud, "and I remembered a long time ago you said that demons weren't actually able to die or be physically hurt for long,"

Hermione grinned and wiped some dirt off of her face, "Ron, you are a genius," she was still shocked to see the creature so disoriented, "Instead of trying to kill him, you injured him and then took his memory…" she turned to him, "A demon is powerless without the memory of the ones he wants to haunt and hurt. That was very smart of you."

Ron blushed a little, "Aw it was nothing really,"

She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "Alright, so I did hear you babbling on about demons in an essay once, but who's to say that I wouldn't have already known?"

She snorted, "That's rich,"

They watched the mystified demon for a bit longer, just still sitting on the ground, before Ron sighed, "You were going to find Snape, weren't you?"

Hermione looked back at him and saw he was nursing a wound on his shoulder, muttering a spell to help it heal, the same one Snape had used in the forest on her leg so many months before, "Yes I was."

He bowed his head dejectedly as he brought his bent legs up and rested his arms on his knees, "You really love him, don't you?"

She was quiet and watched him carefully as he fiddled with his wand, "Yes, Ron."

Shyly, he looked up at her with frightened eyes, "Do you still love me… at all?"

Taking a deep breath, she crawled over to her friend, "Yes, but not in the way I love-"

"I know." He moaned, stopping her before she completed her sentence that was too painful for him to hear, "I see the way he looks at you. I see the way you look at him. I never received that before, from you."

Her lip quivered nervously, "I couldn't lead you on when I didn't return your same feelings, Ron. You are my best friend; I never wanted to hurt you."

He nodded, his head still down, "I know. Lavender gazes at me the way you do at Snape."

Hermione brushed a hand through his hair, lovingly, "And do you share her same feelings-"

Ron shook his head pitifully, finally raising it for Hermione to see his lovesick eyes, "No, I never did. I only loved you. I still love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "I'm so sorry Ron, I'm sorry."

His shoulders stayed strong and his breathing remained even, "Will we still be friends, even though I love you?"

Hermione let a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly as she pulled back from him and sniffed, "Of course, I never wanted to lose you."

"I suppose Snape still hates me." He snapped bitterly.

Hermione laughed softly, "I don't think he really cares. And after what you did for me earlier this evening… and even now, tonight, I am sure he couldn't hate you for saving me."

Ron looked at her and gave his crooked smile, "Well he still is the bat of the dungeons to me. He will always be the greasy git, which will never change."

"And I am positive that you will always remain the Dunderhead to him." She chuckled before Ron wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

He didn't respond but watched the demon for a little longer before he heard Hermione sigh, "I suppose you will be wanting to take me back now, won't you?"

Ron stood up slowly and brushed himself off before offering Hermione a hand to help her to her feet. He watched her stare back at him in disappointment and he ran a hand through his red tangles, wincing when he caught a snag, "If I did take you back, will you even stay there?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes and turned from her, "Oh come one, you are more stubborn than Harry, if someone tells you no then that is an open invitation for you to rebel." Ron turned back to her and shrugged his shoulders, "I knew better than to let you sneak out alone, I knew you would. As soon as Harry told you that you couldn't see Snape, I saw that faraway look in your eyes. The look that always ended the three of us in trouble of some sort in school."

Her eyes searched his and she didn't know how to respond. Ron had really grown up which was something she couldn't say for herself, however much she wished it, "So if you aren't going to take me back then what are you going to do?"

He gave a defeated sigh and fished around for something in his pocket and Hermione could hear metal against metal, clinking together as he finally pulled whatever it was out that he wanted, "I don't know how everything will end for the both of you." He shut his eyes tightly like he was in pain and bowed his head before sheepishly and hesitantly looking back at her, "I just wanted you to know, that I am not here because I _had_ to be for your exam, but because I love you…" he took a deep breath, "I love you enough to let you go. As much as I hate him… you deserve to be happy, and… if he is the one that can fulfill that, then… I guess I have no business stopping either of you."

Hermione froze, was Ron giving her his blessing? Was he offering to help? She watched him hold something up for her and she lifted her wand to see what it was. She gasped in shock, "How did you get those?"

He lowered his hand and fingered the ring of keys, "Remember how I said that you weren't alone?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"Well, more people than you know support both of you, including Susan Bones."

Her eyes widened, she was the new secretary to Elba Hobbs who, on a regular basis, was managing prisoners from the jail in the dungeons to Azkaban. Of course she would have access to the keys "I don't know what to say…" she laughed nervously as Ron handed them to her.

"It was more for Professor Snape than you, though, she said it was a favor she owed him." Ron shrugged, not understanding why a Hufflepuff wanted to help the Slytherin Head of House with anything.

Hermione didn't understand but was too preoccupied about it as she jumped into his arms and gave Ron a tight hug, "You have no idea what this means to me…"

"There is one condition though," he held her to him when she tried to pull away, "I won't let you go alone. You don't expect to get to him by yourself, do you? There are guards at every door."

She frowned, "How will we get passed them?"

He smiled, "If there is one thing you have taught me, it is to always be prepared." He pulled out a familiar looking piece of fabric from another one of his pockets that was the size of a handkerchief. Ron pointed his wand and said, "Engorgio!"

Hermione watched as the fabric enlarged into Harry's invisibility cloak and she kissed Ron's head, "What would I do without you?"

Ron snorted, "I don't know, seems I am saving your life more and more these days."

She hit his arm before grabbing the cloak and wrapping it around both of them. They successfully made their way through the Department of Mysteries and found a winding staircase that looked damp and moldy, similar to the stairs that led to the Potions Classroom at Hogwarts. Thanks to Ron's now familiar knowledge of the whereabouts of things in the Ministry since his internship had him there nearly day and night, he was able to navigate expertly. Hermione wondered if the stairs would ever end, they seemed to be descending for what appeared to be more than a half hour.

"Ron, are you sure you know where we are going?" Hermione whispered, extremely tired and nervous.

He nodded, "The stairs will go on forever until you can spot the loose brick."

She huffed, "Why did you not tell me this from the beginning?"

Ron gave her a dirty look, "Can you let me be the hero for once?"

She stopped walking, "You seriously are playing games at a time like this?"

"What? So the woman I love can go snog another man?"

"Hold on, have you been stalling this whole time?" she growled and Ron looked hurt,

"No! I just wanted to be the one to lead you down."

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, after everything that had happened between them, they still bickered like first years, "Well two pairs of eyes are better than one, are they not? I would have never been able to find this if it weren't for you, you have done enough already. Let me help."

Ron's mouth twitched but he finally gave in and continued to walk down the enchanted never-ending staircase as they searched for the loose stone in the mortar.

"I think I see it!" Ron pointed to a small piece above them. Hermione peered up and shook her head.

"That's a broken rock, Ronald." She moaned as she looked around her, still searching. She gasped, "There it is!"

He frowned when he knew he had been beat and grumbled as he walked over to it with Hermione trailing behind him. Ron turned to her quickly, "Beyond this wall will be guards, once we get through them, then we can get to the holding cells."

She nodded, "I think I have an idea of how to get passed them."

He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Hermione shook her head, "Just let me take care of that. Now how do you reveal the entrance?"

Ron pulled out a white wand, "Only someone who works for the Ministry can open the passage."

"A wand detection spell? Why aren't you using your own? Who does that belong to?" She asked.

"Susan Bones has to come down here often with Hobbs, they won't suspect her but they will know if I use my own. Hermione, be ready with whatever you have planned, alright?" He tapped on the loose brick four times before saying some silly password before it started to turn to create a small opening.

Quickly, she pulled out a vial of Amortentia from her pocket that she had made in her potions exam, uncorked it, and lit a flame on the end of her wand that heated the draught to create an intoxicating scent, "Ron!" Hermione whispered as more than half a dozen guards started nearing them, suspicious about the entrance to the dungeons opening by itself, "Plug your nose, now!"

He did without question as he saw the steam billowing out. Hermione quickly siphoned something off of Ron's shoulder from where he had been bit and added it to the potion before the liquid bubbled over. She levitated the vial out from underneath the cloak and let it fall to the floor,

"Inscendio!" she pointed her wand at the spilled mess and lit it on fire. Pink smoke billowed out from it and the guards started walking closer to the flames.

"Hermione, what are they doing?" Ron started to panic, still holding his nose.

"I made a smoking potion, with essence of that demon when he bit you. Love potions are more potent in a gas form than liquid. They will be there all night, even after the fire goes out." She told him, grabbing his hand as they walked around the circle of men who were huddled together around the fire to inhale more of the smoke.

Hermione led them down the hallway and they turned to see a fork and division with at least five different corridors they could take, it seemed to be like a maze. Ron took the keys from Hermione and flipped through them as she took off the cloak.

"Here it is," He held up a silver key, "Snape is in cell three."

He handed her the link and brought her into a hug, "'Mione, you have to go on without me. If I step foot into one of those hallways, the Ministry will be able to detect that I have been there and I will be in too much trouble to think about. I need your wand so they can't trace the magic back."

She looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Susan and I have to get our wands checked before we are permitted to work each day. I have to erase the Revelio charm they have on those hallways for you to enter, and I can't do it with my own wand or Susan's or they will know that one of us was in there. Susan is only allowed at the entrance, and that is farther than even I am allowed."

Hermione nodded silently, "Take this, then." She handed him the cloak.

"I will wait for you here… there are two dementors that circulate these cells randomly, if they find you, they won't hesitate-"

She nodded, "How long do I have with him then?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know… I will send my patronus if you need to get out."

She started down the first corridor, looking at the random numbers, trying to guess if there was a pattern to help her find the cell she was looking for. Her heart was racing and her hands trembled as she held the keys to her chest. Hermione stopped and looked back to see Ron watching her leave with an unreadable expression on his face. She gave him a small smile, the only thing she knew she could feasibly manage in her nervousness. Ron ignored the simple gesture and turned from her and headed back towards the entrance. Biting her lip, she bowed her head and turned back to her task in the first corridor she went through. Hermione knew the stakes were high; she could easily run into a dementor before ever finding Snape's cell.

Hermione sucked in her breath and listened to water dripping from the ceiling above as she carefully snuck further. There were rows of doors and she had no idea where to start looking… _437… 12… 59… 1… 286… _she examined the key in her hand and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. How did they find any of the prisoners if there was no order? _Magic, of course_… and Hermione was without a wand. How would she find her way? She heard a slight boom, barely audible and could tell that it was from the thunder so far above. She closed her eyes and let herself listen to everything around her. Snape had taught her about wandless spells with the advanced potions… she needed to take in what surrounded her and hold it within so that she might focus on everything and nothing.

She stopped in her tracks and held onto the key tightly and practiced the breathing techniques used that had seemed to fail her earlier that day. Hermione wanted to see the man she loved. She had gone to the dungeons to be with him. Failure was not an option at that point. The sounds around her filtered into her mind, playing a sad symphony with a choir that sang the misery and despair of the souls locked up inside the doors around her.

"_Wandless spells are silent… spoken with your mind rather than your tongue, Miss Granger." Snape circled around her for the millionth time that night, she was exhausted from her lesson that day, "Now try again." He badgered._

_Hermione glared at him but he sneered, "Close your eyes… now."_

_She stood in the middle of the classroom and breathed in deeply as Professor Snape murmured to her softly, "Concentrate… clear your mind and let the senses take over. You are your own power. You must channel the magic through yourself instead of your wand..."_

_She felt his hand underneath her chin, hesitantly tilting her head up, "Open your lungs, Miss Granger… let yourself go." He stepped away from her as she stood there for sometime before he sighed quietly, leaning against the desk, "Are you ready?"_

_Nodding, she heard his voice float through the air around her, "Let your mind control your magic… let the words surround your inner conscience, let them speak to your soul…"_

_Snape straightened and silently joined her side and he whispered in her ear, "Now… let it flow."_

_Hermione felt a breeze surround her as she opened her eyes and saw the enchantment she had created form in front of her…_

She had only successfully done a wandless spell once but in order to see the man she loved, she would need to do it again.


	54. Calm in the Storm

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this one; you have certainly been patient enough for a little bit of happiness. I am very pleased with how this turned out and hope that you all love it as much as I do! I spent hours typing this so please please please be nice because I worked crazy hard on this and spent days planning this out. I might be taking a break on updating tomorrow… just warning you if there is not an update.**

**Please REVIEW!**

Opening her eyes, Hermione calmly stepped forward and straightened her posture, finding an even stone to stand upon to gain better ground. Snape has made wandless magic look so simple, so easy, he had done it so many times and mastered the art of it… he hardly had to think about it and whatever he wanted would be performed effortlessly. Hermione had to stop letting her thoughts swirl, she had to concentrate. She took a deep breath and held the keys in front of her and tried to remember his words once more.

_You are your own power._

Hermione closed her eyes and evened her breathing and softly spoke to herself in a whisper,

"Let me hear the water," the dripping sound resonated with echoes in her mind and she took another deep breath, "Let me feel the stone beneath my feet," the freezing rock sent shivers up her spine, "And let me see what I yearn for…"

She could feel the energy surround her but she only had to harness it into what she needed, what she wanted… _I want to see Severus Snape…_

_ Now… let it flow._

Hermione opened her eyes to see the keys she had been holding, levitating in front of her. Her arms hesitantly fell at her side and she watched as the metal jingled in front of her, mimicking a wind chime. The key she needed flew to the top of the link and started pointed down the hallway. She took a deep, shaky breath and tried to control herself, the spell was not over. She still needed to concentrate or the magic would end. She stepped forward and the keys started moving ahead of her, bobbing up and down as they went, leading her to the cell she needed. Hermione kept her eyes on the means to her end and followed quickly.

The keys turned a few corners that she would have never taken herself and brought her to a long corridor that had only one door. Hermione could only guess which one it was. Her gait quickened and her heart pounded, only the door separated her from the man inside. She came to a halt in front of the iron clad entrance with the number 3 engraved haphazardly into it and she inhaled deeply. Hermione let her hand rest on it and she could feel the freezing touch that sent shivers and aches through her arm. The keys fell from the air and she quickly caught them, fingering the silver key that would be her saving grace. Would he be upset that she came to see him? Would he be happy?

She shuddered to think of the consequences and bravely put the key into the lock and heard the metal fit into the right slots and pieces before she turned it gently, trying to be silent. Hearing a click noise, Hermione softly removed the key and with quivering hands and a erratically beating heart, grabbed the handle and pulled. She had some trouble opening the heavy door and braced her weight against it as she tried to slip through the threshold. Hermione almost tripped as the heavy door closed tightly behind her, leaving her in the dark. Feeling herself being pulled into some unknown force, she shut her eyes firmly and prepared herself for whatever was coming next.

It felt as though she had entered into a portkey and was being transported to another place. Her stomach was in knots as she felt her body, weightless, being thrown around in the energy that was sweeping her away. As soon as it had come, it had disappeared and Hermione felt her body being taken within the grasps of gravity and she could feel herself falling. As she assumed, she was nearing the ground, her pace of diminishing had slowed and she landed on her feet on another cold stone floor. Hermione felt another door in front of her with her hands as it was still pitch black and she was unable to see anything. She reached for the handle and found that she was able to turn it with ease. Hermione walked through the entrance and saw a small room with stone walls and a small, barred window that let just enough light in for her to see a figure standing in the shadows. Wherever she was, the storm was still raging beyond the walls and rain flew in like needles, soaking the floors and creating a reflection.

Lightning flashed followed with a crack of thunder that illuminated the cell for moments before returning to the mostly dark stone room it was before. She saw a man standing perfectly poised and with a battered pride that he was still holding on to. Severus Snape stood before her with a dignity that always amazed her. His presence was strong and secure and always left her breathless. Hermione took a step forward as he still remained silent. Another flash of lightning lit up the room and she saw his black eyes reflect the electricity that had quickly beamed across. Those dark eyes said so many things but also said nothing and made Hermione's heart flutter. She let herself stand in the middle of the soft light from the window and let the rain fall over her in sheets. Snape still did not move but he didn't have to and neither did she. They stared at each other for some time as the storm flashed and crashed around them.

Hermione watched him with a sad calmness around her. His aura emanated such misery and loneliness that she feared it would eat her whole. She took a deep breath and blinked away the water droplets on her lashes and parted her lips to inhale even more of the damp, wet stone that wafted through the cell. Her heart was thumping out of her chest and with each rise and fall of her chest, her the pounding within her rapidly fired twice as fast as her uneven, quick breathing. There was only one man alive to create such a reaction and such an atmosphere that enveloped her as if thick velvet was wrapped around her.

Snape watched the young girl standing in the light of the window and he was speechless. She had come to him… she was so foolish but she was so in love with him, it showed on every feature of her face. It radiated from every restriction and contraction in her lungs and it emanated from her very being and soul and he felt powerless to do anything but stare. He watched the witch he had fallen in love with; Hermione let the soft light pour over her small frame as the rain soaked her robes that now hugged her small shoulders. The water made her eyelashes appear to be adorned in crystals and her lips quiver as though she had just received her first kiss and shimmered and reflected her surroundings. Her pale skin was illuminated like she was sculpted from porcelain and her hair seemed to be weaved from gold while her eyes glowed. Amber jewels twinkled through her irises and created warmth in the blue light that gleamed off of her.

"I couldn't leave you." She whispered through the splashing drops of rain that hit the floor with vehemence.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the cell and Snape finally took a step forward but said nothing, he just wanted to stare at her like that for the rest of his miserable existence. She was the only light in his life… his guiding star that stood true in her every action and always showed him the way back home… home to her loving arms that were only meant for him. Hermione's heart raced even faster as she saw his eyes glimmer in some emotion that she was not able to recognize. She was freezing in the cold rain but ignored it as Snape took another step closer to her. She had never seen such a man before as the elegant Potions Master left space enough only so he would not get wet. If she outstretched her arm she would be able to touch him, to feel him under her fingertips that would reassure her that he was well, that the beating heart in his chest was still going strong.

Hermione put her hand up slowly trying to find the man she yearned for but she paused in midair and looked up to his eyes that had turned into a dark chocolate color that she had only ever seen once before in the Room of Requirement. The emotions that played out of the dark brown glass that were his irises made her suck in her breath and took every part of her being into the deep swimming depths of his feelings. Before Hermione realized that she had been frozen to her position for quite some time, Snape stepped closer and closed the gap between her fingertips and his chest. She felt his steady heart beat under the secure rise and fall of his upper body. She watched his expressions change in fleeting moments by just his eyes as she let her palm meet the fabric of his cloak and she outstretched her fingers and grasped the material in a desperate message of fear and the unknown.

Her gaze fell back on the hand that gripped his robes and she felt her heart about to jump from her chest. She could hardly breathe as Hermione saw Snape cover her hand with his own which instantly made her relax and her tight grip fell loose as he laced his fingers through her own. She looked up at him as her lips trembled,

"I'm frightened." Her voice broke with much emotion.

His gaze fell to their entwined hands that still rested against his chest, "As am I." he whispered, hoarsely.

Hermione had never heard his voice falter but it was weak and tired, he sounded as if he was becoming ill. This troubled her greatly… in all of her years of knowing the man, he had never been sick. He was always strong, as if nothing could penetrate his hard exterior. She bit her lip roughly and tried not to make eye contact. Feeling a deep breath being relieved from his chest, Hermione covered her free hand on top of his that seemed to be shaking slightly. His lungs regulated once more before the unexpected happened to fall on her cheek. Through the icy rain, Hermione felt a warm drop of liquid slide down her face. She knew exactly what it was… she should know better than anyone. Warm tears were falling and creating steam from her freezing skin but they did not belong to her.

Hesitantly, she slowly peered up at the man before her and saw liquid glass calmly dropping from his dark eyes. His gaze met hers in a silent understanding that Hermione realized was more than she had anticipated. Severus Snape was terrified and she was the only comfort he had left and soon that would be taken away as well. The rain fell on both of them as they watched each other in the flashes of the lightning and darkness of the thunder.

"For once," he whispered, his voice was rough and uneven from the cold, "I have no certainty of my future and what it entails."

Hermione freed her hands from him wiped his tears away, tucking his now very wet, black hair behind his ear so that she could better look at him. She thought she had seen the worst of his despair but she was terribly wrong, he was just barely starting to really open up to her and she was defenseless to help him.

She shook her head and let her hand fall back on his chest, "Well I do."

He gave a pitiful smirk; the last of his powerful spirit was put into the expression as he placed his freezing hand softly behind her neck and let his thumb line her jaw, "Is that what you have been day dreaming about through all of my lessons and lectures?"

Her eyelashes fluttered as she let out a soft chuckle, "Perhaps."

The grin was wiped off his face as soon as it had come and was replaced with the ominous dread that filled the room with fervor, "Not all dreams last… and we have to wake up to reality."

She bowed her head and clenched her jaw, letting water droplets from her hair fall down her face, "It's funny," she quipped, "Muggles always seem to wish they could live in a magical world like ours… as though it would solve all of their problems," she whispered before looking back up to him, "And yet here I am, more powerless _with_ magic than without… just helpless."

He dropped his hand to his side, "If everything could be solved with enchantments and spells, then there would be nothing left to be considered truly magical."

Hermione's lips quivered and tears spilled over as she buried her face in his wet cloak and just cried. Gone was the woman she had tried to become and replaced was a small frightened girl, weeping to her teacher about the unfairness of life. Snape didn't care, he loved her. Could he blame her for being as scared as she was? He was just as afraid as she and he was glad for her honest emotions, happy to let her cry out her fears in his arms. He let his hand rest in her wet hair as she gasped for breaths from her sobs. She had to get a grip, she had to compose herself or the short time that they would be able to spend together would be lost forever with tears. Hermione did not want her memories filled with them weeping together… she pulled away from him slightly and wiped her eyes. She sniffed and took a shaky breath before resting her hands comfortingly back on Snape's chest.

He watched her with compassion as she tried to stay strong and it touched him deeply. They were at the end of their road; one more step would send them over a cliff, plunging to their deaths. They walked on dangerous ground but out of desperation within the both of them; the thought of dying would serve as a release rather than a sentencing.

Hermione lowered her gaze and closed her eyes, would this be the last chance she would receive to share her love with the man in front of her? She had to stop thinking so negatively but as Snape had said, she needed to wake up to reality. The beating of the heart beneath her hands just helped her thoughts swirl even more. If this was the last time they would be able to actually… _be_ together, without prying eyes of the court rooms, shouldn't she take advantage of it? Snape had never loved a woman before, he had never been able to share the personal moments that entail with passion and confessions, obsession and ardor. Should she dare try? Hermione knew if she thought it through much longer, their options would be dwindled down to nothing and she would talk herself out of it within seconds… she had to do something. She had to follow her heart before her mind told her otherwise.

"I love you, Severus," she whispered softly, looking up into his eyes that had returned to the black she was so familiar with.

His face reflected the despair within him as his hoarse voice started, barely audible, "I love you, Hermione."

She took a deep breath and softly stepped closer to him, in his embrace, "Do you love me enough to trust me?"

He was confused and his energy was failing him, "What? Of course…" his voice broke pathetically.

Hermione fingered his collar on his familiar coat that she loved so much. She watched him carefully, trying to ignore the rational thoughts in her head that were screaming at her to stop, "Will you let me illustrate my love," his face showed great puzzlement until she slowly and sensually unfastened the top two buttons near his collar, loosening the grip around his throat, "to the fullest extent that I am able to give?"

He took a deep breath and gave her a questioning look before glancing down at her hands that had been freeing him of the restrains of his jacket. His eyes met Hermione's in a slow deliberate expression and stared at her for several minutes. She saw no internal battle being fought with him, she could tell. Hermione watched his eyes stare into her soul with an intensity that she had never before seen from him. He softly grabbed her hands and led them to his neck, beneath the collar of his dress shirt so she could feel his bare skin beneath her fingers and palm. Her heart started racing as she realized that she had just received his answer that never needed to be spoken. She trembled at the supple ridges and dips on his throat that were made from the scars that danced across his skin. It was as if she was experiencing touching his skin for the first time. Everything was completely different.

As soon as she thought that she would be able to go further, he stepped forward and removed her hands from him and let them drop to her side. He gave her a look that almost frightened her… she could not read it and it spoke of more emotion than she had ever seen before. The rain now completely enveloped them as lightning filled the cell and the loud crack of thunder sounded as a whip to try to break the unbearable tension between them.

His eyelids were heavy as he stared at her lips, "Turn around."

Hermione didn't understand but she obeyed him without question. After her back faced him, she was shocked to feel his hands in her hair, releasing the pins from the tight hold that held a wet bun at the nape of her neck. Her hair spilled out, down her back. Snape tangled his fingers into her wet curls and massaged her scalp delicately. Hermione let out a moan at the wonderful feeling and her knees became weak to support her whole frame. He closed the gap between them as she let her back lean against his chest and the back of her head on his shoulder.

"Let me love you." Snape whispered into her ear, forgetting all of his fears and problems. The woman he loved so much had offered herself to him and he wanted to feel exactly what it was like to finally be able to consume the feelings they both shared, together.

She was unable to speak as he ran his fingertips down her arms and back up to her shoulders before taking a step back. Upset at his departure, she let out a discontented sigh, hoping he would hear her disappointment. Snape took a deep breath, his whole body was shaking. He had never down anything like that before. He was intimidated. Had she been loved before? She was sadly much more experienced in the physical aspects of it and he wanted to do everything right. He wanted to love her more fully than any other man ever had or ever could.

His voice broke, "Do you trust me, Hermione?"

She turned to look at him standing still behind her but he walked up to her and turned her head so that she would be facing away from him once more. Hermione's heart was going crazy as she shyly nodded, "Yes, I do."

Snape closed his eyes to revel in the words before opening them back up and staring at her the woman in front of him. He stepped closer to her, into the rain from the window, and put his hands on her shoulders before sliding them down to her arms, softly pushing her crème colored cloak that was soaked all the way through, to the floor. Hermione gave a soft gasp and felt his hands lead her arms out beside her… as if she were trying to balance and he let his arms follow suit as he laced his fingers in hers and gave her a soft kiss on her neck before letting go to push up her sleeve on her right arm to reveal soft, wet skin that he caressed softly with his lips, letting them brush over her. She watched him make his way slowly up to her shoulder where the bunched up fabric rested. He broke away for only moments as he let the material loosely fall back down. He grabbed her right hand brought it up to the back of his neck so her arm was wrapped around him as he pulled down the shoulder of her dress and placed soft kisses to her uncovered skin. She gave another whimper in pleasure and he pushed with his other hand, her lower back, so that she would arch herself, giving him more access to her neck and collar bone.

When he felt fully satisfied with his work, Hermione felt his shaky hands flip her hair over her shoulder and started unfastening the button at the top of her dress before finding the fastener and slowly unzipped the fabric as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She was completely surprised at his gentleness and how slow he was taking her through everything. He wanted everything to last and Hermione was enjoying every minute of it. Snape tenderly placed kisses to her neck as he let his hands find the seams of her dress as gently let the material slide off of her arms. She moaned again as she felt his hands on the bare skin of her hips, guiding the soaking fabric off of her. Snape closed the gap between their bodies and let his nervous hands find her waist that he had explored only minutely in her room the morning he broke her heart. She gasped at the cold fingertips brushing along her sides as she felt the warmth of his chest behind her.

Before she even realized, Snape had retreated from her again and Hermione turned around in confusion. She saw him remove his wet cloak and he placed it on the floor, spreading it out, letting the rain soak through the fabric even more. Hermione watched as he came back to her scantily clad form and took her chin in his hand and looked at her softly before brushing her cheek. He never spoke a word as Hermione grabbed his collar and led him to the floor with her, atop the black material he had laid out. Hermione lay down while he sat next to her and watched the rain wrap itself around her curves, drops falling every which way over the hills and valleys of her body. Hesitantly, he let his hand rest on her stomach. Hermione shivered with chills from the personal touch. She sat up but he didn't remove his hand as she pulled him into a soft kiss that let them explore each other more fully. Hermione stayed still but let her free hand rest on Snape's and guided his fingertips over her. Up her abdomen, chest, neck and to her cheek where she deepened the kiss.

He pulled back from her lips and kissed her forehead before helping her to her knees and turning her around once more like he had when they had been standing. He got to his knees and let his chest rest against her back as he began kissing her shoulders and slipped his fingers beneath the straps that held her bra and pushed them down her arms, slowly. He then let his hands find the sides of her torso and ran them up and down her. Hermione turned her head to him and smiled lovingly at the man behind her before she grabbed his hands and removed them from her body. She turned to face him and pushed Snape down on the wet cloak as the rain fell over them. Her nimble fingers found the buttons of his coat and started to unfasten them with ease. He watched her with an unreadable expression but she knew he had to be extremely nervous at what she was doing. She spread his jacket open and let her hands explore the white fabric beneath. She removed his cravat and undid the buttons at his throat when Snape pulled Hermione to him for a passionate kiss.

Hermione could only assume that he had done this so that she wouldn't be concentrating on his body. She didn't care but amused him with her kisses as she quickly unbuttoned his white shirt. She couldn't believe that she was finally at the point of no return and he was not stopping her. Hermione had never loved someone so deeply and to have him return her feelings with fervor was something she never thought she would ever achieve. She loved Severus Snape and he loved her and that was all that they knew in their passion. Nothing else mattered, no one else existed. The fact that their relationship was supposedly more than frowned upon and that they were risking everything with her being there was never an issue and did not even exist. All they cared about was each other in that moment. They were losing themselves in one another.

She leaned against his chest as their kiss became more passionate and frenzied. Hermione smiled gently into his lips as she felt him turn over so that he was hovering over her small body. Letting her hands slip into his undone shirt, she was able to feel his cold chest that was heaving erratically in the heat of the moment. His skin was smooth and wet from the rain and the floor but she didn't mind as she wrapped herself around him, pulling him against her, wanting to feel his weight. He conceded as his lips moved to her neck while Hermione pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and he froze. Snape pulled back and looked at the woman beneath him in embarrassment but he found no such expression on her features.

No matter how far they had gone in the past, he had always been fully clothed… never had to be undressed and vulnerable and there Hermione was, trying to free him of all of his layers. She gave him a small smile before sitting up, "I trusted you… now have faith in me… please." She pushed her wet hair out of her face as lightning flashed again.

Hermione knelt behind him and started unbuttoning all of the fastenings on his sleeves before slipping off the long jacket and turning to the cuffs on his dress shirt that needed to be undone. She pulled off the dress shirt with ease and stared at his back that was facing her. His skin was extremely pale and smooth and his posture was absolutely perfect, making his shoulders straight and strong. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and felt the soft skin of his chest beneath her fingertips. Snape never said a word as she let her hands travel over him in discovery before he turned his head to see her loving eyes staring back at him.

"Tell me you love me." Hermione barely whispered, kissing his shoulder the way he had done to her.

He could hardly speak, he was so on edge but he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his head away from her and hoarsely let his voice crack, "I love you."

Hermione was shocked to feel him pull her down in front of him, he stared at her seriously as he bent over her form, "I want you to be honest." He whispered.

She kissed him softly, "What is it?"

"I have to know… where do you see yourself in a year from now?" he asked, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Her eyes filled with tears and she made him face her, "Don't ask me such things." She took his lips in her own and passionately kissed him but he broke away after a minute or two,

"Answer me, Hermione."

She watched him desperately look for her to reassure him that everything would be alright, that they would never have to wake up from their dream. He had never wanted her to comfort him before but he was practically begging for it now, "I see myself married."

His eyes narrowed, not understanding at first but then pulled back from her, shocked. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Hermione hoped she had not said the wrong thing, "Severus?"

"And will you leave me if I am sent away? Will you move on if I am gone?" he stood up and grabbed his jacket, pitifully.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he doubting her? She stood up and grabbed his coat and dropped it on the floor. He bowed his head in agony and misery as she walked to him, freezing from the rain and lack of clothing,

"You listen to me," she picked his chin up to see his eyes, "Love me, Severus." She leaned against him, referring to making love, "Love me and you will find your answer."

He watched her for a while until he finally decided what he needed to do… and most of all… wanted to do. He had been so shy before with her but he didn't care. She was his wasn't she? Snape pinned her against the wall and let his passions take over as he finally slipped the last of her clothing off. He picked her up and laid her gently down beneath him and ravished her, hearing moans of pleasure as she writhed beneath him. Hermione had been just as furious with her kisses and actions as he had. Although all he wanted to do was take her, but he couldn't rush through everything, not when Hermione could be in his arms for the last time.

Hermione had eventually rid him of the rest of his layers and was more than happy to entwine herself with him as she gave him sweet, gentle kisses on his lips that she loved so much. The thought of her being with a man, not a boy or childhood friend… but a real man was almost more than she could take. She had never felt so important, so much like a woman instead of a girl when he touched her. Of course she was young but she felt like a goddess underneath him as he loved her as sweetly as he could. Hermione was terrified and elated at the same time to have a grown man in her arms, loving her completely. Her face heated through the freezing cold of the room at the thought of Severus Snape being the man that would take her for the first time.

Did he know she was a virgin? Hermione tried not to let her shyness show as he caressed her collar bone with his lips while his free hand ran over her hip and down her thigh, sending shivers up and down her body. She could feel him smile against her skin at her reaction to his touch but it made it all of it more exciting, special… and new. He looked at her with adoration in his eyes as she ran her fingers through his wet hair that shimmered in a darker black than she had ever seen before. He met her forehead with his as he laid himself on top of her, lovingly and as gently as he could. Hermione knew what he wanted… she wanted it too but was frightened of the prospects of being in pain. She was never good with pain, he knew that better than most and perhaps that might have been why he was so understanding to her anxiety. Or so she hoped to believe…

He never moved and Hermione was more than surprised… he was waiting for her she supposed. She absolutely would love to consummate their love but she was frightened. Hermione moaned when she felt him give the simple act of kissing her forehead. It awakened something inside of her that she didn't expect to feel as she pulled him into a hard kiss, wanting to taste him one more time. He did not complain as she deepened it further and pulled on his shoulders, wanting to be pinned to the floor by him. When they were so close, it felt as if they were one and their bodies had fused.

Snape loved the way she felt underneath him. It was an ethereal experience to have the woman he loved so much not able to get enough of him and cried and whimpered when he wouldn't give her more of one thing or another. He had never felt so needed and wanted in his life as he did in that moment. He was the only man that could make Hermione writhe and moan and beg and plead for more and he reveled in her reactions. She arched her back against him and he trembled, feeling her bare skin against his was something had never before experienced and every small touch, brush or stroke was more than exciting to him. He ached for her, it almost hurt. Hermione ran her hands over his chest and it was more than he could handle. Pleasure ripped through him and he growled softly, through his sick voice, and grabbed her hands, trying to stop her from sending him over the edge before she agreed. He gave a little cry as he whispered in her ear,

"Please…" he begged her as he trembled, "I need-"

Hermione kissed his cheek and put a finger to his lips as she whispered back to him, "Love me, Severus."

She watched as he trembled from just receiving permission from her… how would he react once they finally were together? She blushed and nervously swallowed, "Wait,"

His brows furrowed but he waited for her to continue. She bit her lip, "Can I hold your hand… while…" she was too embarrassed to say any more. He nodded softly and laced her hand into his tightly while the rain fell over them.


	55. Never Will Forget

**Hello! Thank you for understanding about the break! I was going to end the love scene last chapter where it was and go on to the next scene but decided against it once I got the flood of reviews begging for a little more… so this is for all of you for sticking through all the drama! I hope you will keep reading and not stop here though… just saying. I am so happy I did listen to everyone because I am much happier with this than the last chapter, so thank you to all of you who changed my mind. You are all wonderful and I really appreciate the reviews… SO MUCH!**

**Oh and I guess I keep forgetting a disclaimer… although I suspect you all know the obvious, I do not own Harry Potter or anything within it… as much as I wish I did. : (**

**Please Review… again! : D**

"Hermione?" his lips quivered with his deep voice barely above a whisper from his hoarseness.

She opened her eyes quickly, surprised at the hesitancy heard in Snape's voice. She didn't say anything as she watched him try to control his breathing. Up until then, she had not noticed the tremors violently overtaking his body but they were much more evident and Hermione unlaced her hands from his. Putting a hand on his cheek she furrowed her brows in worry and he let his forehead rest against her own, their noses brushed, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, "Why are you trembling so?" Hermione whimpered.

He took a deep breath and pushed her wet hair out of her face with a shaky hand, "Is this a dream?"

She relaxed slightly, "No, we are really here… together."

"Is it wrong to not want you to leave me?" he asked, ashamed of himself.

Hermione watched him sadly, "Oh Severus…"

He pressed himself up against her and she gasped, shocked at his actions in the unsuspecting moment. Hermione's eyelashes fluttered in the feeling and her body went rigid and then loose with new reactions to the contact while the man above her grabbed her hands tightly in his own. He lowered his mouth to her ear,

"If I hurt you, I will not be able to heal you…"

She gave a dreamy smile and her eyes glazed over as she turned to him, "I am not sure I will notice."

He propped himself on his elbows and watched over her, just gazing at her. She was more beautiful than he had ever thought before. The blush on her cheeks was indescribable and the furious pounding of her heart that he could feel against his chest excited him to no end. Her breathing was heavy and uneven and her expression on her face was breathtaking. She had a wild look in her eyes, something he had never witnessed before, and her lips echoed in rebellion and lust mixed with a trembling fit of anxiety. Hermione stared up at him in wild attraction, never wanting the man before her more than she did then. It wasn't out of physical want, but just emotional need. Every touch he had given her was never enough… he always had to do more, go further, kiss longer, hold her tighter. Hermione could never have a sufficient amount of him and holding him in his arms, being pinned down by him, feeling his skin against her own, did nothing to satisfy the thirst for the Potions Master.

Hermione gasped for air in shock of what had just happened when he broke the barrier between them. She ripped her hands out of Snape's grasp and held onto his back for support, wincing in pain. He stiffened and appeared to be in a stunned silence… he looked rather dumbfounded but had little time to think for she let her nails softly embed themselves into his skin. He glanced down at Hermione and saw her biting her lip viciously while his heart pounded out of his chest. Did he hurt her?

"Look at me," he started, grabbing her chin and he pulled her lip with his thumb, out of the grasp of her teeth. She had drawn blood and his mouth twitched in sympathy, "Are you alright? I will stop-"

"No," she interrupted him, "I just…"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, upset and hurt at her hesitancy and unwillingness to come forth about her pain but before he had time to respond, the realization dawned on him of why she was hurting. _I took her virginity…_ He closed his eyes for only a second before gazing back down at the witch below who, although had been in a decent amount of pain, had a new, unrecognizable look on her face. One of knowing and maturity and… peace? No words needed to be spoken about what had just happened, and he took it upon himself to softly nurse her battered lip with a sensual kiss. They had been going on like that for some time before Hermione broke away, panting heavily, and watched the man above her in the moonlight that had momentarily peaked out of the thick clouds that had finally let up on the rain. She had never seen such sympathy and love in his sparkling eyes.

He lowered his head to kiss her again but she stopped him with her fingers on his lips. He frowned and pulled back as Hermione gave him a soft smile, "Severus."

That was all that needed to be said as a reminder for him to stop stalling with fervent kisses. His eyes searched her own, looking for more permission to continue his previous ministrations and Hermione just stared back at him lovingly,

"If I hurt you-" he started.

"You won't. And even if you do, I don't care. I want to feel _you_, Severus…" she put a hand over his heart.

His breathing was wild and his lips trembled in a fear that Hermione was not accustomed to but she knew it was just his newfound anxieties so she ignored it. She sensually arched her back against him, letting their skin brush over each other's before hearing a relieved sigh and feeling the most wonderful feeling she could have ever imagined. Her eyes glazed over once more and her breath was stolen right out of her lungs as her body went limp in Severus Snape's arms in pure ecstasy. She licked her lips hungrily and stared up at the love of her life who had heavy lids and a parted mouth with an escaped sigh breaking loose. He supported her shoulders with his hands and he braced both of their weight on his elbows as he held her close to him, never letting a space come between them. They had stayed still once he had finally commenced the start of their physical love and had just reveled in each other.

He tended to her neck with his lips and teeth while just letting the both of them get accustomed to the feeling of each other within before looking back to Hermione to silently let her know that he could no longer stay still in the rapture they had started. She did not complain as she felt her body and soul lift in a passion that had her spell bound and speechless with every slow move he made. Hermione reached for something to hold and her hands found the wet fabric beneath her and grabbed fistfuls. The feeling of having the one she loved more than the air in her lungs, loving her so tenderly and gently was something she would never forget. No matter what happened the next day, she knew that nothing could separate them now. They had succumbed to each other… consummated their devotions to each other and were now totally and completely one. Hermione never understood how two people could spiritually become one whole, together, and bond so intimately with the soul when she had only read romance novels about the vague idea, for no school girl could have experienced such an intimate love and passion.

But now she was experiencing the dramatic unfolding right before her with the most unlikely of people who had turned out to be her savior and eternal companion. It was so odd how fate worked. Eight, now almost nine, years earlier, neither of them could have even conceived such a relationship. The man that had seemed so nasty and awful, so terrifying and vicious, was now giving himself over to her. Severus Snape was making love to Hermione Granger and they were powerless to stop themselves from each other. It had never seemed more right than at that precise time to do something so personal, so intimate for the other and Hermione could not get enough of what he was giving her.

Losing grip in the material, Hermione raised herself slightly and let her arms wrap around the strong man above her in a soft moan that sent shivers down his skin. She buried her face in his neck and wet hair as she felt herself being pinned firmly down to the floor and fixed harder against it with his weight pushing on her. She was shaking from the waves of passion sweeping through her and she arched herself as much as she could, against him. Hermione was officially a woman, no longer a girl trying to impersonate one but a real, full-fledged adult and woman. She had never thought of herself completely matured with her body but she realized that she had grown and she no longer resembled the young Gryffindor she always assumed she would remain.

The way that Snape looked at her revealed form was something entirely new to her and she welcomed the lustful glances and needful stares that he cast over her through their passionate acts. Hermione had never fully examined the Potions Master because of the lack of light but in the moonlight, his skin glowed in an ivory splendor while his shoulders restricted and contracted in the pleasure he was experiencing with her. His damp hair began to curl at the ends and sparkled with the out of place silver that gleamed amongst the black silky strands. His arms were strong and rigid, holding true to her form and never letting go.

"I love you," Hermione moaned softly before finally stealing a kiss from his panting lips and found his passion had been bridled until then.

He roughly caught her mouth in his and let out a full attack as his tongue battled for entrance and swept over every surface in her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss as she let him have his way with her while their consummation continued and the bond they were forming between their souls grew to new heights. Hermione heard a low growl in his voice before she felt another wave of ecstasy hit her and rendered her motionless as the passion enveloped her body. Snape broke the kiss and watched her eyelashes flutter in delight and her lips part to let her silent moans speak louder than her words ever could. Her body was limp in his arms and he unwrapped himself from her so he could fully stare at the beautiful woman beneath him who could hardly move because of the sheer pleasure sweeping through her lovely figure.

How was he able to have such an angel want him so desperately? How did an angel love him so completely, with out faltering? Her golden brown locks had started to dry into a full invasion of soft curls that wrapped around her in a milk chocolate silk. He could hardly believe that she was his now, her mind and soul had already been given but now her body belonged to him and him alone. No other man had touched her the way he had, claimed her the way he had and that was something that he never could have expected. He was consumed in everything that was Hermione and he let himself get lost in her passion. He never thought he would be sharing something like that with anyone once Lily had left him but he had been so sorely mistaken. He could hardly even let his mind think about her now that he had Hermione in his arms under his lust-filled spell. He had never seen such beauty anywhere as he did then, looking at Hermione's form swaying in pleasure beneath him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and although her eyes were still closed, a smile swept across her face in content and pure happiness. She stretched slightly and opened her golden orbs to see the love of her life staring back at her in awe and wonderment. When he gave her that look, Hermione truly felt like a magnificent goddess and angel that he had been searching for his whole life and had finally found.

Her lids were heavy in desire and her eyes were dreamily hazed in the feeling of him as she sighed and finally lifted her head enough to stare at him straight-on hin a lusty gaze, reflecting her sexual desires, "Please…" she whispered as he bent lower to her level and rested his cheek against her own.

"Please don't stop, don't _ever_ stop… I can't live without you." She moaned and closed her eyes.

He watched her with trembling lips and managed to finally say something through his shaking body, "Hermione… I will never leave."

Her eyes shot open with a loud moan as she felt him trail his fingers down the side of her body and down her thigh which he brought up around him and caressed lovingly. The simple act of his fingers touching her skin was every bit as tantalizing and sexual as the love they were expressing in that moment. His touch gave her chills every time and sent her writhing beneath him. How would she ever be able to leave that night when all she wanted was his touch forever over her skin and the feeling of him making love to her? She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered in pleasure before pushing his hair aside and claiming his neck with her swollen lips. It was his turn to cry out in pleasure as he gave a hoarse growl and held her tightly to him, never wanting any of it to end.

His whole body was rippling in pleasure and he couldn't have asked to share that moment with anyone other than the young woman in his arms. He felt her teeth biting at the scars on his neck which made his tremors even more severe. Hermione's sighs in pleasure and moans in ecstasy were increasingly growing louder by the second and it came to the point where she could no longer continue the biting and kissing on his throat because of the shock of their passion spreading through her body. He could feel her growing limp in his arms and he welcomed it, happy to see the reactions that he was giving her. Her arms lay flaccid around her as he watched her chest heave up and down in the excitement, pleasure and exhaustion that he took and gave her with every movement. He let a free hand trace lines down her arms, to her bust and down the line of her stomach, wanting to feel every shake and tremor that flew through her body… every shake and tremor that _he_ gave her.

He pressed his body up against her once more as she squirmed in pleasure from the contact. Snape watched how her hands made beautiful movements as they twisted and turned elegantly from their passion and the fingers trembled as the electrifying ends to the current he was shooting through her. He met her lips with his but made a line of kisses to her ear where he tugged at with his teeth as she moaned even louder and cried out for him several times. He loved hearing his name on her lips as she arched herself against him, silently pleading for more. He couldn't help but give her exactly what she asked and Hermione covered her mouth to stifle a scream. Snape was still shocked at the reactions she was giving him from his actions to her. It was amazing how the touch of another could send someone into such an intensity that would make them cry out in pleasure of it.

Snape felt her nails clench and dig themselves into his back which surprisingly gave him more gratification in the work he was doing just for her. He buried his head into her neck and listened as she reached her breaking point and started crying in the satisfaction of their love. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as he felt her legs tense up around him and her whole body quivered in delight as she pushed herself further into him and let their skin mesh together and breathe together in harmony. Just the sound of her heavy panting excited him more as he went on further and concentrated more in her and moved further into the depths that was completely Hermione. The ecstasy created from this was more than he could take as he let himself go ultimately as the young woman in his arms arched her back further into him, taking the last waves of pleasure from his tired body. Her frame went limp in his arms and Snape listened to her heart pounding from the extreme excitement and exertion on her part to receive all the pleasure he had given.

Weakly, he pulled himself up and lay down beside her on his back, fatigued to no end from the effort. Hermione gave a whimper and quickly turned to him and wrapped her leg around his own and cuddled into his heaving chest where she let her hand massage from his shoulders to his rib cage and back up, over and over. She pulled her cloak overtop them as a makeshift blanket from the freezing dampness that surrounded them. His eyes were closed and Hermione tried to savor the moment of that instant after the end of their first time making love. The Potions Master was the most unexpected lover that Hermione could have ever thought of having but he was the only one she wanted. She dreamed of sharing a life with him by her side, always guiding her and looking after her for that's how it had always been and she could not see it any different. He may be her true love, but he was still her teacher and always would be.

He opened his eyes and saw Hermione clutching to him for dear life, not liking that he had pulled away from her. Running a hand through her damp curls, he felt Hermione nuzzle into him even more and he gave a small smile. Nothing would be the same anymore. She gave him herself and he would not back down from anyone who tried to take her away from him. Before Hermione had arrived, he felt like there was no more reason to live but he was so wrong. If he had given up like he had wanted to do, he would have never experienced the physical affection that Hermione had wanted to so badly share with him and he in return with her. He felt her sit up and lean over him lovingly, watching her teacher underneath her.

"I love you." She sighed softly, brushing her fingers through his messy hair.

He smirked, "You better." His voice cracked as he tried to sarcastically make a comeback.

She laughed and kissed his forehead before snuggling back into him, "I love you so much."

After a moment of silence, he sighed, "I shudder to ask how you managed to get here."

Hermione sat up and gave him a sad smile, pulling her cloak up to her chest, modestly, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Snape sat up at her comment but did not take it any further, "My dear… your test, how was it?"

Her face turned into shame and she shook her head but said nothing. He sighed and ran a hand through his now very tangled hair, "I see."

Her head shot up and her brows furrowed, "_I see?_ That's it? No lectures?"

He smirked and pulled her to him, letting her wrap her arms around his neck, "I would be more concerned if you thought you had passed."

Raising an eyebrow, she watched him carefully, "What do you mean? You knew I was going to fail?"

He chuckled, "Of course not. The test was created by Ezra Moon. He is an auror, Hermione, not a Potioneer. I knew he was going to make it impossible for you to create any successful concoction because that is not what he judges sufficiency on."

She pulled back from him, frowning, "Then what does he judge on? The extents of failure? Because that is what happened!"

Snape grabbed her and wrapped her up in his arms again, "You silly girl," he said endearingly, "you have never failed anything."

Hermione huffed and possessively squeezed him to her, "The whole time I was taking the test, I could barely concentrate. I knew if you were there, you would have been able to do anything."

"Don't compare yourself to me." He softly reprimanded and Hermione looked up at him, upset and very sad,

"You would have been so disappointed in me if you saw everything."

He held her tightly, "Hermione, listen to me, I have never been disappointed in you…no matter how much I led on, you were always my best student. I cannot be upset by how far you have come. And besides," he comforted her, "I am sure you were not expected to correctly brew anything… it was by which means you used and substituted and made do with the potions to help your situation that will determine your results."

"Why didn't you tell me anything about the test?" she frowned.

"I was never allowed to."

Hermione quieted down for a few moments before pulling away from him, "You should probably get dressed, you already sound sick, I don't want you getting a fever."

He groaned, "I think it is too late."

She stood up and picked up her clothing and quickly slipped on her undergarments before stepping into her semi wet dress and zipped it up behind her. Hermione turned to see Snape watching her sadly. She knew what was on his mind and she could not comfort him. He didn't want her to leave and neither did she but she had forgotten about Ron and knew it was time for her to go back. She spent quite a bit of time with Snape and knew she was now on borrowed time. Hermione pinned up her hair before grabbing the Potions Master's clothing and folded everything before she turned to him.

"Will you let me dress you?"

He watched her warily, "Dress me? I am not a child."

She smiled softly, "I would like to, if you would let me."

Hermione helped him change as her last act of love before her sad departure. She helped him with his pants, shirt and even shoes before she came to her first problem, trying to tie up his cravat which she had absolutely no idea how to do,

"I want to do it," she slapped his hand away and sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Would it kill you to at least listen to my instructions?" he offered, bitterly.

Hermione smirked, "Let me do it my way and when I leave, you can fix it however you would like."

She could tell he was still tired because she was expecting him to fire back another comment but he just stayed silent and respected her wishes. Peeking up at him, she saw his eyes that had switched from annoyance to a sweet adoration in his exhausted state as he amusingly watched her good intentioned hands fumble with the material. After a few more seconds she huffed,

"Why can't I do this?" she frowned, upset.

Snape grabbed her hands and laced his fingers in her own and guided her to the neck piece, "Will you let me show you?"

She bowed her head embarrassed, "Yes."

He guided her fingers through the twists and turns that made up the knot, "You see? Much better."

Her eyes fell in disappointment in herself and he realized her feelings were hurt. He braced himself and quickly added to his previous statement to cheer her up, "Better to show you now so you can do this for me in the future."

Hermione gave a shy smile before leaning her forehead against his chest in comfort, "Thank you."

"You are not done yet," he smirked as she wrinkled her nose and chuckled before tucking his dress shirt in and grabbed his coat.

She stood behind him and helped slide the jacket on, leading his arms through the sleeves. She started doing up the buttons when a blue-ish white ghostly transparent dog came prancing through the room and Hermione recognized it. She froze quickly before going pale as she watched the Jack Russel Terrier hop around them,

"I have to go… I have to go now…" she quickly grabbed her cloak and the ring of keys lying on the floor.

"What's going on?" Snape questioned and grabbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

Hermione bit her lip and fidgeted, "Ron brought me here to see you. He was watching out for me in case to warn me about the dementors or guards… he said if I needed to leave, he would send his patronus…"

She pulled herself out of his grip and head for the door but was stopped by Snape who grabbed her before she could put her hand on the door which would send her back, "Wait,"

Nervously, she whipped around and he could tell she was on edge. He roughly pulled her back to him and wrapped her up in his arms before forcefully kissing her with an undying passion that took Hermione completely off guard. He broke it and let her loose,

"I have to go, I am sorry…" she cried softly, "I will never truly leave you, I promise."

"It's alright, go quickly,"

Hermione anxiously turned back one last time and whispered to him before grabbing the handle, "I love you."


	56. Slytherin Confessions

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for SO long! All is well! I just needed a break and time to sort through all the chapters and what needs to be compiled for these last few! Thank you for being so patient and I appreciate all of your reviews! I was able to actually write some music during my break that was, for all intents and purposes, written for the story… kind of like the theme I guess and the melody had been swirling in my head for some time until I finally decided to beat it out on my piano and write it down! I am hoping to at least make a synthesized version of the song for you guys since I do not have a decent microphone to record from an acoustic piano! Hopefully that can be my treat to all of you for making you wait for several days for this update which is a little sad because of the length! So I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter but it took forever because of all the organized information I need to put in from different views and opinions with each different character! Believe it or not, it takes a long time to try and form a standing point for each character to make them more realistic. These next few chapters are going to be PACKED with information concerning the plot so pay attention to everything said; I don't want any of you to miss something because it could end up being something crucial in the next chapter!**

** Also, I am severely burnt out on writing because of how much I have updated in the past and it is just plain hard to write every single day with the amount of information and details I have to include in the upcoming chapters. I hope everyone understands when I say that I will be updating every other day because of this! I hope to still continue to update every day but just in case I am not able to, I would rather tell you it will be less often then to get your hopes up! Love you all! Thanks for being so loyal to this story!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

He felt as though he, Severus Snape, was a new man. His energy, stamina, and fire had all returned in overload and he was ready to fight to keep Hermione by his side until the end. He loved her more than he could possibly express in words and his whole soul was filled up in zealous affection and he would no longer let anyone, including the Ministry, deprive him of the witch he so desperately needed. Snape had not slept at all that night for his mind was too focused on what had taken place there. She gave herself to him and they had found a way to consummate their love through the mess of the situations that surrounded them. He had made a silent vow to himself through it all that he would never let go and never give up. He could not relinquish the young woman who had captured his very being. He would no longer let fate play with him, for he finally had hold of the reigns and he had decided that he would be the one steering his future… _their_ future.

After Hermione had left him that night, he had paced the room for hours, just trying to wrap his head around everything that had occurred. He also noticed that he was indeed growing a fever while his throat had started to swell. Snape didn't care, what did it matter if he was sick? He could only think of one thing, or better yet, one person and nothing and no one else. It wasn't until that morning that Snape came back to reality when his door opened and a guard, accompanied by a dementor, was standing on the threshold, ready to take him back. He had glared at the guard furiously for interrupting his train of thought on Hermione that was so fully enjoying. He was escorted down the hall and up the stairs towards the court room. It seemed rather early to be taking him there, figuring that there probably wouldn't be anyone even in the room when he arrived. After taking a few turns that Snape was not completely familiar with, a feeling of dread swept over him for they were still under the Department of Mysteries, and there was only one place they could possibly be going.

They were not taking him to the Wizengamot.

Hermione was running behind and had been booking it to the court room with as much momentum as she could muster through the crowds of Ministry workers. Once finally to the recognizable doors, she swung them open with fervor. A frown appeared over her when her eyes met Ron, Harry, and Draco while the rest of the room remained empty.

"I thought I was going to be late?" she started as she watched Harry's disappointed face turn into a sympathetic one.

"Snape's hearing was supposed to start five minutes ago."

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at the floor while Hermione looked desperately to all three boys in front of her, "So where is everyone?"

"McGonagall has gone to find someone who can help answer that question and I am thinking we should start looking too." Harry sighed, "Something is going on and it is not good."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Where is Snape?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ron mumbled.

She narrowed her eyes and dejectedly plopped down on the bench next to a very upset Draco Malfoy who had his arms crossed and brows furrowed, "What else could possibly happen?"

Hermione gave a sneer to Malfoy, "No one invited you."

He rolled his eyes, "Well I definitely am involved now, aren't I? I can't believe this… a mudblood in love with my Godfather…"

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron spat out, annoyed beyond belief.

Hermione had to bite her tongue but sighed dramatically and turned to Harry, "How long has Professor McGonagall been gone?"

Harry leaned against the wall, "Not long."

She stood up and started to pace, trying to stay calm but with the presence of a certain Slytherin boy, it was proving difficult for her, "Why isn't anyone here? Have you tried to locate Kingsley?"

"That is where McGonagall is headed now," Ron began, clearing his throat, "Think, Hermione, did Snape ever say anything to you last night about the possibility of the court time changing or if it was cancelled or if he knew something about this mess?"

Hermione blushed remembering her time with the Potions teacher, "No he didn't, how would he know anything if he was the one who was locked up-"

"Oh God… hold on," Draco jumped to his feet and grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked on it for her to face him, "You went to see Snape last night? In the Dungeons? Are you mad?"

She glared at him but he stood there dumbfounded, "Have you all completely lost it? Did it ever cross your mind that they could have found out? There must have been some evidence that you were down there to be able to get past those guards."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "How would you know?"

"You daft-"

"I think we get the point, Malfoy." Harry droned, remembering Lucius Malfoy had been in a similar position of scrutiny before being sentenced to Azkaban.

Draco lunged forward, "You listen to me Potter," he spat, "One more mishap and I am done. Got it? I am only here for Snape!" his mouth twitched in disgust, "Granger is ruining everything, she is the reason we are here in the first place!"

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Ron growled.

Hermione hushed the red-head, "No he is right. I just can't believe…"

Draco turned to Hermione, "I told you from the beginning to stay away from him!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, "The beginning? Hermione what is going on?"

She glared at the blonde in front of her, his perfect features were turned to a sneer of a most elegant kind, but quickly broke the eye contact and clenched her jaw, "I think we need to go look for help. Standing around arguing isn't going to fix anything." She walked towards the door but Draco caught her hand.

"Potter and Weaselbee can handle it; I am not finished with you, Granger." He hissed, "You can't run away from me."

Hermione inhaled deeply and nodded, looking to her friends guiltily, "Harry, Ron… could you leave us for just a moment?"

Ron raised his eyebrow, not happy with the name Draco used, "Come on, Harry." He murmured and pulled his friend out of the room to go search for some clue as to why the court room was absent of all the people.

Draco slumped down into one of the benches and propped his feet up on the seat in front of him with his arms behind his head and hands supporting him, "What have you done?" he snapped.

"What do you mean? Snape was every bit as involved in this as I was!" Hermione defended herself.

"Will you stop playing the victim? It is becoming rather annoying." He chided her.

Hermione stepped further towards him so she was facing him, "You _know_ something, I know you do! What is going on, Malfoy?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sneered in disgust, "If I knew anything about what was going on then I probably wouldn't be here, would I?"

She was silent for a moment before commenting, "Why are you here then?"

He snorted and folded his legs casually over the back of the seat in front of him, "To help my Godfather realize what a mess he got himself into and to make sure he doesn't get sent to Azkaban because of a silly muggle born girl that tried to persuade him into falling in love with you."

She eyed him carefully and leaned against the bench that Draco had been using as his foot rest, "I didn't know Snape was your… Godfather… until just recently."

Draco huffed, "Oh please Granger, it doesn't matter now, does it? You should have listened to me at the dress shop in the first place."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in contempt, "And by the way, I haven't persuaded him or manipulated him into love."

"Isn't all love manipulative in some sort, Granger?" he rolled his eyes, not fully believing what he was hearing.

"How did you even find out about this? Did Snape tell you?" he question, angrily.

"No, believe it or not, Potter spilled the beans with McGonagall." He sighed.

"Why would they tell you?" she sneered, upset at the thought. Wasn't Draco the enemy? Why was everything so confusing?

Draco shrugged and changed the subject, "This whole situation is ridiculous!"

Hermione tilted her head in confusion but Draco shook his head, disbelievingly, "The Ministry is corrupt, Granger… in case you haven't noticed. My family has been in enough trouble as it is, I don't need this to stir things up," he stood and joined Hermione's side with a threatening tone, "Haven't we gone through enough yet?"

She was about to comment but Draco hissed loudly, "I am talking about Snape as well! You have no idea what persecutions _we_ were under during the war," he straightened and sarcastically mumbled, "Oh that's right, I forgot, you are only after your noble Gryffindor conquests and the _better good_."

Hermione slapped him hard across his cheek and pulled out her wand and pointed it at his face, "Don't you ever say anything to me about that! And who are you to talk? You ran away with your family and let Snape handle _your_ problems! Think about your actions before you try to throw me under and tell me that I am in the wrong! At least I fought for something I believed in! And I still am doing that today. I am fighting for Snape, which is more than I can say for you at the present."

He watched her and put his hands up in surrender, "Will you put that blasted thing away?" she lowered it and he relaxed, "Anyways, I am here aren't I? The man was like my father, Granger… more than my father; he treated me like a human."

Hermione bowed her head but commented sarcastically, "He did watch after you… rather saved you more than anything."

He sneered at her, "What would you know about that? You and your little golden trio… Saint Potter and Weaselbee… could do no wrong. Snape was the only one to see all of you for what you were! Attention seekers trying to be the heroes!"

He straightened his suit coat and spat out softly, "I have not the slightest idea why he would want anything to do with you now."

"Why are you here if you oppose me so? Helping Snape would mean you are helping me." She asked him honestly. Hermione had to remember that although the Potions Master was Draco's godfather, Draco knew very little of his true identity and his motives behind all of his daring actions, namely… Lily.

He grumbled, turning his back on her, "Snape, no matter what he has done, doesn't deserve all of this nonsense. He risked everything for me; put his life on the line for my mother and I, to protect me! He deserves to be left alone and you are only causing him pain!" he looked back at Hermione and scowled, "Make no mistake, I am doing this for _him_ only. If it were up to me, you would be gone completely."

Hermione bit her lip, hurt at his cutting words although they were partly true, "I… I… I make him- I mean, Snape told me that I make him happy…"

Draco turned completely around and grimaced, trying not to come to terms with what she had just said and Hermione saw the emotion pass over his usually placid face, "You can't possibly… you are just a girl- why would he want you?"

"You say it as though you are jealous-" Hermione whispered.

He gritted his teeth, "I am not jealous, damn you!" he quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed Hermione's chin and jaw roughly, "I won't let you take him from me!"

"Take him?" Hermione was shocked as he let go and hissed at her words. She repeated it to herself in her head before realizing what he meant by it, "Why would I keep him from you? That is cruel."

He looked down at his shiny shoes, "I am not discussing this with you."

"What did you want to _discuss_ then?" Hermione snapped at him, angrily, annoyed already.

Draco looked back up and rolled his eyes before leaning a hand against one of the benches, "Do you have any idea of what has been going on? Do you have any _clue _what was really happening yesterday?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

He groaned, "I thought as much. The know-it-all knows everything about everything… except for what is right in front of her!"

Hermione growled, "What is your point?"

"My point, Granger, is that the Ministry could care less about you!" He spat out, watching her reactions… of course she still wasn't quite understanding what he was talking about.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at the boy in front of her, "If they didn't care about me then why go to such lengths to expand my relationship with Snape? They are the ones that came to Hogwarts to interview _me_!"

"Then, explain, if you would," he started, amused, "Why they have not locked you up along with him? Why did they not take you into custody if you are every bit as guilty as he?"

She furrowed her brows, "I… I…" she began but Draco scoffed at her,

"Come on, Granger, use that little brain of yours… they don't care what happens to you. _You_ are the leverage they have against Snape!"

"Leverage?" Hermione's face went pale and, for a moment, Draco was afraid she would faint.

He pushed her down to sit and she went willingly, "Look Granger, they want Snape, and you basically handed him over to the Ministry on a silver platter."

"But I didn't mean to! I was trying to fix everything by coming here and not running away."

Draco stared down at her somewhat sympathetically and mumbled sarcastically, "You and everyone else involved."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, "Wait… who?"

The doors opened and Harry came in with Ron following swiftly behind him and Draco gave a low hiss, dreading their return. Hermione ignored him, "Well?" she looked to her two best friends for answers.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "We found Moon, our head of office, and he said that the trial was postponed until this evening."

"Why so late?" Hermione looked confused and stood up, crossing her arms, upset.

He shrugged, "Don't know, and I still don't understand why we weren't informed… but I was told that your cross examination of your potions test from yesterday will be held in an hour."

"Cross examination? An hour? You must be joking! This is such a load of rubbish! Why was I not told any of this?" Hermione frowned, "Harry something is going on!"

Ron sighed and looked to Hermione, "Do you think they are trying to hide something from us all?"

Draco snorted, "Well don't you just blurt out the obvious, Weaselbee! I was curious myself but thank you for explaining more fully."

Ron balled up a fist and started walking towards him but Hermione stopped her friend, "Ron, get a grip! Fighting won't solve anything!"

"Why are you standing up for Malfoy? First Snape… then him… whose side are you on anyways!" he asked incredulously, "You would think you were sorted in Slytherin all these years!"

"She does have an odd fascination with Slytherin men." Draco replied haughtily.

Harry snorted, trying not to laugh, as daggers were shot his way through Hermione's death stare, "Oh do shut it, Harry!" She turned back to Draco, "And you!" she pointed to him,

"What were you talking about when you said _everyone_?" She growled and clenched her fists, "I know there is something that _all_ of you are keeping from me! What is going on?"

Harry shrugged and Ron just raised his hands in surrender while Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh stop being so dramatic, Granger." He muttered.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "How can you say that to me? I have no idea what is going on! Meanwhile, Snape could be being tortured or receiving the Dementor's Kiss in Azkaban while you play secrets with me!"

Hermione took out her wand again and pointed it at the boys in front of her, "I demand you tell me what you are all planning! Or Draco won't be the only one turning into a ferret this morning."


	57. Realizing the Confusion

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being so patient! The weekend was a killer and left me no time at all to write which I sincerely apologize for! I have been very inconsistent lately with my updates and for that I deeply am sorry for! But I wrote a very long chapter just for you guys! It is VERY detailed so pay attention! I hope that this will answer most of your questions as well as start some new ones. **

**ALSO! I have very good news for everyone… very **_**very**_** EXCITING NEWS!**

**CRMediaGal has been working hard on a trailer for Lessons in Love and has completed it!**

**There is a link on my profile page that will take you to the video! I highly recommend that ALL of you go check it out! She has done a marvelous job and has surpassed my imagination for the story itself within the scenes she has created!**

**Once again CRMediaGal has made a video and I urge ALL OF MY READERS to go watch it from the link on my profile page!**

**Enjoy! And please review… as always!**

All three boys backed away from Hermione in shock while they raised their hands in surrender and defeat, knowing how skilled she was in Transfiguration. She narrowed her eyes and spat out very slowly, pronouncing each syllable clearly, "Now…what are you hiding?"

The doors to the court room burst open with a frenzy of familiar faces marching through the threshold. Hermione's jaw dropped as she watched everyone file in, talking amongst themselves. It wasn't until they started to look around when they all became silent and her wand fell to her side, gripped tightly in her hand. Hermione looked incredulously at the mismatched group in front of her with confusion and pure astonishment. Harry shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, having a look of regret plastered across his face while Hermione glanced back and forth between the herd and the three boys who were appearing a little more than suspicious. She nervously fidgeted a bit, leaning her weight from foot to foot and swallowed hard trying to just soak in what she was seeing. She shook herself,

"What are you all doing here?" she questioned, too confused to even think.

There were smiles throughout the group and Hermione started to put names to the faces that were all staring back at her. She saw Professor Slughorn near the back next to Hagrid and, to her surprise, Firenze was beside them. Molly Weasley stood in front of them with George and Ginny by her side. Cho joined them while Luna and Neville remained front and center with sympathetic smiles aimed Hermione's way.

"We are here for you, Hermione." Neville started, wrapping a loving arm around the small blonde next to him.

Her expression went blank, "But, Neville… Luna, your honeymoon…"

Neville interceded, "Can wait."

Luna gave an airy smile of understanding while Ginny slowly walked up to Hermione with an emotional look on her face. She stood close to her friend before giving a cry and wrapping her up in a hug, "Oh I am so sorry..."

Hermione embraced her loosely, shocked at the people who had shown up, for her. Wasn't the world set against them? Why were they supporting her with Snape? To say she was confused was an understatement but she tried to not think too far into it, "You have no reason to be sorry. I must apologize for these circumstances… I have been so blind-"

"You have no reason to be sorry for this. We should be the ones asking for forgiveness for not trying to help earlier," Cho began, walking over to Ginny's side, staring at Hermione.

The red-headed girl nodded, "Cho is right, perhaps we could have stopped all of this before it got out of control."

The Ravenclaw grabbed Hermione's hand with a tearful expression, "Oh Hermione, it is my fault, I should have tried to help you sooner. I knew better than to just stand by… forgive me?"

Hermione's brows furrowed at the unexpected apologies, "I… I just don't understand," she ran her hands through her hair and looked up at everyone surrounding her, "What is going on?"

Harry stepped forward, "They were asked to come here for support…"

She raised an eyebrow, "This was all your idea?"

"Well," Slughorn smiled and strode towards her, "more of a plan to keep you safe."

Hermione paused for a moment before closing her eyes slowly and trying to regulate her breathing. She could not believe she was fooled into _another_ plot! Biting her lip and clenching her fists, she spoke very quietly, "Harry Potter you tell me what is going on… now."

Her eyes shot open when Harry tried to speak and she interrupted him while shoving him away from her, "How could you?"

All the faces in the room frowned in shocked disappointment while Hermione turned from the group and inhaled deeply while Harry straightened himself, "I was trying to help you,"

She whipped around and glared at him, cautiously growling, "By hiding everything from me?" she motioned to the group in front of her, "Is everyone out to plan my future without my knowledge?"

Draco sneered, "What are you complaining about now, Granger? I thought you would be happy to see all your little _friends._"

Hermione sent a death stare his way, "How many people are in on this? Is there anyone else I should know about that seems to feel the need to decide my fate without me?"

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, confused beyond belief.

Luna smiled, "It seems Hermione has been fooled more than once into a scheme similar to this… but by the looks of it, it appears that they have all failed until now."

He gave his young bride an understanding look before turning his attention back to a frustrated Hermione who had her arms tightly folded and her body was rigid. She bowed her head, "Too many to count, in fact."

"Wait," Draco laughed, "You mean more people have done this to you? I didn't think I would be so entertained coming here." He sat himself down on the bench while he received disapproving glances from almost everyone in the room but this did not deter the Slytherin.

Cho put her hands on her hips in puzzlement, "Hermione, what else has been going on?"

She blinked back tears and rose her head up in her battered pride, "I would like to ask the same thing myself. Harry," she turned to her friend, shaking her head in disbelief and disapproval, "What are you doing?"

Harry gave a small comforting smile before walking to his tired friend and brought her into a hug before pulling back, "I think everyone needs to hear what has taken place… from the beginning."

She grimaced, "But-"

"No more lies, no more hiding… that is why we are here, right?" he rubbed her arm.

"I don't know where to start-" she admitted before Harry interrupted her, "You told me how this happened, they deserve to know as well if we are going to help you."

She huffed, "And how do all of you plan to help me?"

He shook his head, "Come on, Hermione, I will tell you if you tell them."

Raising an eyebrow while her cheeks flushed she whispered through gritted teeth, "I thought they already knew? Don't they know enough?"

"Hermione," Harry prodded, "how are we ever going to find out what is going on with this situation if we don't go back to the very beginning? More minds are better than less." He smiled and put his arm around her, "You know, a wise friend once told me that you can't follow your dreams on your own… _you need us_. You know you do."

She hesitantly looked to all the smiles in the room and one indifferent expression from a certain blonde boy and she sighed, "Alright… but this is going to be a long story."

Firenze chuckled while fidgeting, "I do believe we have the time."

This did nothing to comfort her as she sat down on the bench next to Draco and looked to everyone who had mostly taken a seat already… well everyone besides Firenze and Hagrid. Molly Weasley smiled, "We are here for you, dear."

Hermione sat up straight and cleared her throat but Draco intervened, "We don't need your life story Granger-"

She glared at him and his mouth twitched in distaste, "Would you just let me talk?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Just tell us about what happened to get you here… no details… I beg you!"

She shook her head, "Oh trust me, you would be the last person I would tell my personal life to," she turned back to everyone else but was interrupted by Firenze,

"What other plans were there besides Mr. Potter's and your own?"

She heard a sneer behind her and she groaned, standing up to get away from the intolerable boy and Ginny piped up, "Did breaking up with Ron have to do with your own, Hermione?"

Feeling overwhelmed by all the questions, she put a hand to her forehead and just breathed deeply, "No, Ginny. I was going to go about this quite a bit differently… I was going to avoid the Ministry altogether."

Hagrid fumbled with his hands before sitting down, nervously, "When did this 'appen, 'Ermione?"

She looked over to her large friend, "Right after the forest incident."

"Forest incident?" Neville questioned while annoyed sighs rang throughout the room from all of the interruptions.

George groaned, "Let the poor girl talk!"

Hermione gave a grateful smile to the older Weasley boy before continuing after everyone quieted down, "Rita Skeeter came to interview me the night before Sev- I mean Professor Snape,"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "You don't have to hide it anymore, my dear, it is not a surprise to hear you speak his first name. I would actually be quite worried if you were still addressing him as your superior."

She smiled half heartedly, "Rita Skeeter came to interview me before Severus and I went to the forest to gather some last minute ingredients for the polyjuice potion that the Auror office needed for the interns' field tests. She had that awful quill of hers writing down false information about he and I and published it in the Daily Prophet."

"Was it really false?" Ron mumbled, still a little bitter.

She bit her lip, trying not to get upset, "At that time, it was not true. I did have some feelings for him but until then it was little more than a fancy and he did not return the affection,"

Hermione took another deep breath and fluttered her eyes for only a moment, deciding how she would continue, "I was horrified that Severus could have been relieved from his post if the story got out without some sort of intervention… and that was when Ron had proposed."

Hearing a dissatisfied hiss, she paused before slowly continuing, "I wanted to stop all the feelings between Severus and I from forming and I wanted to save his reputation and job. I thought I was still in love with Ron at the time so I figured that I would accept his proposal and leave my internship before anything was taken further."

Slughorn mumbled quietly to himself, "And this was around the time of the Staff Christmas party, yes?"

Firenze sighed, "Aberforth Dumbledore and I had been trying to persuade Miss Granger and Professor Snape from agreeing to her rash ideas, no disrespect of course." He nodded quietly.

"So Snape was just going to agree to let her go? So he didn't feel anything for her at the time, then?" George interrupted, trying to understand.

Firenze shook his head, "On the contrary, it is my belief that his feelings for Miss Granger were stronger than her own for him. Minerva had contacted Aberforth and I earlier that day to attend in hopes to persuade the both of them to not run away from their problems."

"Run away?" Ron asked.

The centaur gave a sympathetic glance towards Hermione before turning to the red head, "She was not going to fight for him… but instead try to solve their problems by marrying you which would have just led to more insanity. The worst thing about it was that Professor Snape was seriously considering letting her go."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Was that what you two were arguing about that night?"

Firenze nodded firmly, "Yes Miss Granger. I usually do not enjoy involving myself in situations with humans like this, but considering what you and Snape have done for the magical world, I could not deny Minerva her request for me to come to the social gathering."

She smiled appreciatively while Slughorn mumbled something to Hagrid before going silent so Hermione could continue, "In fact, it wasn't until that night when I found out that Snape actually was _in love_ with me… I guess that must have resulted from you, Firenze."

The centaur gave a smile, "No, my dear girl, the man you love so much is more unbending than the most stubborn centaur. He was not about to let me tell him to do anything. Whatever happened between Professor Snape and you that night was directly from his own will, not my prodding."

Draco moaned, "Oh God please, can we skip through all of this and actually discuss the important facts?"

Firenze glared at him, "Well I say, you grow more like your father with every passing minute, do you not?"

Harry stifled a laugh and tried to break up the impending quarrel that was about to ensue, "Hermione what made you change your mind about leaving the school?"

Ron rolled his eyes and moaned miserably, "Isn't obvious Harry?"

She smiled sadly, "It was Severus, Harry. He told me he would figure something out for us."

Ginny cocked her head in confusion, "Okay back up… what happened when the article came out about you and Snape? Were there any consequences? What would have made you go with Ron if there was no rebound?"

"But there was, Ginny," Cho piped up, running a hand over her skirt, smoothing it out, "from what I heard from Hermione, Snape had to go to a hearing with the Improper Wizarding Relations Office. Right?" she looked to her friend for reassurance.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but as soon as I announced my engagement to Ron, they removed all charges from the allegations made in the Daily Prophet."

"What I don't understand," George intervened, "is why, after what happened with the charges being removed, would Snape want to get involved with Hermione when he fully understood that he would more or less end up where ever he is now. I know he was in love with her, but Snape is practical and analytical. If he did know that they would end up in this mess, why would he want to put Hermione through it?"

Harry stood up and started to pace, "Well that brings us to the next plan, the one that Snape had concocted."

"Not another one…" Draco groaned but everyone ignored him as they all looked to Hermione.

"That is where I am lost," Harry said, "I don't understand all of his motives."

Hermione shook her head, "It was not his plan. It was Dumbledore's."

Draco snorted, "That old hag is dead, you twit."

Hagrid growled, "One more word outta yer mouth… an' I swear on Albus Dumbledore's grave, I'll feed yer to Fluffy."

The Slytherin boy's eyes grew wide in fear and he quickly grew silent as Hermione smiled, "Dumbledore himself may have passed on, but I have found great company in confiding in his portrait. Snape went to McGonagall's office the morning after the staff party and I am sure that that was when their plan was formed."

"Wait, McGonagall was in on it too?" Ginny questioned, "This makes no sense. I thought she had helped Harry with his own scheme."

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly turned to Harry in an annoyed suspicion, "Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.

Harry gave a grin, "I'll explain it later after we hear what went on with this plan."

She sighed, shaking her head before continuing, "Well Severus said that he had changed things up a bit so I am not completely sure who's was who's idea. McGonagall supported this with Snape, helping him though."

Cho raised her hand shyly, as if she were in a classroom, which amused Hermione greatly, "Yes? We are not in school anymore, Cho." she chuckled.

The girl smiled, "Did the plan involve you leaving the castle?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes but that was later on…" she took a deep breath and folded her arms, shivering from the chilly room, "After that night with the staff party, I was put through training and lessons with magic that I had never even heard of before. The plan was to have Severus teach me through the rest of the break to prepare me to leave."

Slughorn put a finger up in the air, motioning for her to stop so he could speak, "Why would Severus teach you all of that if you were to leave? I am confused, Miss Granger, none of this is making much sense, I am afraid. Why must you have left once the term resumed?"

She tucked a curl behind her ear, "Well at the time I did not know why he was teaching me… I presumed it was because he was just taking advantage of the time without all the students. I had not a clue that he was preparing me to leave him."

Ginny huffed, "I am lost again…" she stood up and started to pace, "You announced you were engaged to Ron, then you find out that Snape is in love with you, then all of a sudden he is trying to send you away?"

Hermione watched her narrowed eyes in a hurt confusion, "Well sort of… but by the end of the week, Friday night, he told me that my lessons were finished. I was confused to say the least and that is when he told me to…" she trailed off, bowing her head in guilt.

"Told you to what, dear?" Molly Weasley asked.

She lifted her gaze to the older woman, "Break it off with Ron."

Ron bolted up, "You mean you were going to keep me hanging while you went off with that bat? That git had to be the one to tell you to end it?"

Hermione looked up to the ceiling, begging for some divine intervention, "No, Ron. I would have done it myself but he wanted me to go to you on that Saturday, specifically."

He glared at her; his emotions seemed to be raw once more, "Right, of course he bloody did." He spat out.

"Ronald, stop it!" his mother reprimanded him.

He swallowed hard and slowly sat back down, more on edge than Hermione had ever seen him before, "I know this has to be hard, Ron… I am sorry."

He didn't say anything, but stared at the wall and Harry patted his friend's back before looking up to her, "It's alright, 'Mione, keep going."

She inhaled and started up again, "After I came back from the Burrow, Severus assured me that he would be loyal to me until the end… and I believed him." She bowed her head again, wringing her hands.

"Believed?" Firenze raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he stayed by my side through that night, comforting me…" she looked nervously to Ron who looked about to blow but she closed her eyes quickly and kept going, "I thought I had lost one of my very best friends… but Severus assured me that he would never leave me as long as I loved him in return."

"So what does this have to do with the plan?" George questioned, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.

Hermione glanced up at Ron's older brother who was trying to change the sensitive subject, "It has everything to do with it. The next day when I awoke, he asked me to go check on the polyjuice potion while he went back to his quarters; he said he would rejoin me in the classroom after he was finished. Well… I did as he requested but when he did come back, it was as if he was a completely different person then what I had become accustomed to."

"Different?" Neville asked, "Although I support you in whoever you wish to love, I still can't imagine Snape any other way than utterly terrible."

Hermione smiled softly, "If you knew him… if you knew what he was really like, to me, you would understand. He had become a confidant… a friend who understood everything about me. He still was proud and rather obnoxious to students, but he was different to me. Very kind."

Harry stood up and put an arm around her shoulder, "Snape had changed back to his former self, the one that _we_ all knew so well." He motioned to everyone in the group.

"How do you know all of this?" George asked, fidgeting with his pants where a seam had come loose.

Ron growled, "He told you to trust him and then he betrayed you as soon as you were vulnerable… that was part of his scheme? And you still wanted him?"

"He should have stuck with that plan from the beginning." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Hermione glared at Ron and Draco, "Will both of you just listen? Don't be so quick to judge him," she stared down at her hands, "I made that mistake far too much, myself," she looked up at everyone, "Because I was so vulnerable I was unable to handle the stress of dealing with his disposition so I went to McGonagall and told her that I wanted to leave… leave everyone and everything."

"Wait so you were the one who chose to go then?" Neville cocked his head, just as confused as everyone else.

"It was all part of the plan that I still had yet to understand or figure out. Snape had purposefully driven me away from him so that I would leave on my own accord. In fact, McGonagall already had my transportation and my quarters already prepared when I had come to her." She explained.

Cho raised an eyebrow, "And that didn't seem the least bit suspicious to you, Hermione?"

She shook her head, "At the time, I was too hurt to care."

George intervened, "Why did you feel as though you had nowhere to go? We would have taken you in, 'Mione."

Hermione laughed, "After I just ended it with Ron? Why would I come running back? I wasn't ready to face any one at that point."

Draco sighed, "So besides the fact that Snape and McGonagall had prepared you to leave and had staged an argument… why would he want you to go? Why was it important for you to go away on your own and not just be sent away?"

"He didn't want me to go but he had to play along. I had to leave so that when the Ministry heard of my engagement being broken from Ron, they would not instantly assume that Severus and I had a relationship and come after us at the school." She started.

The Slytherin gave disgusted look, "But you did have a relationship." He said in a matter of fact look.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well we didn't want it to look like we were in one."

"But… you… were! And still are!" he droned, talking to her as if she was an idiot.

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious," Ron spat out.

She covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head, "Just stop it! There were other reasons why he did what he did!"

Draco leaned back, "All ears Granger."

She huffed, "First of all, the reason Snape had me go to Ron at the end of the break was so that the Ministry would not come snooping around while he was trying to teach me in the little time he had. If I had my way, I would have told Ron the day after the party that I wanted to break off the engagement!"

The red-headed boy looked down at his shoes while Hermione continued, "And second of all, because I was away, the Ministry thought that I was grieving over Ron," his head shot up to say a sarcastic remark but Hermione held up her hand, "which I _still was… _but I was also extremely angry with Severus and had to have my space. But… because of that, unbeknownst to me, it gave me more time to study my lessons that he had prepared for me."

"Studying for… what?" Ginny asked.

"At the time, I didn't know what it was for. Before I left, McGonagall had urged me to keep up my studies to become a Potions Mistress and I had obliged and told her I would. I assumed that she just didn't want me to fall behind in my lessons while I was absent." Hermione explained, "But I had later found out by way of the Ministry that I would be attending a hearing as well as a Potions Exam to become a qualified master."

"That must have been quite a leap of faith on Professor Snape's part to throw you into such an exhaustive test." Firenze commented.

She nodded, "Yes, it was. _But…_ the third reason why Severus had me leave on my own was because he was the one who set up the exam and called a hearing for me."

"And you didn't know about that at the time?" Slughorn asked and Hermione shook her head no.

"No I didn't. But I later came to find out when I had returned to the castle for Luna and Neville's wedding, why he had called for it and why I had to be sent away for it," she started.

"That makes so much more sense now…" Harry stated, realization dawning on him.

Ginny furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about? None of this makes sense."

Harry smiled, "Snape had to have Hermione go away on her own free will because he had arranged a veritaserum interrogation in the trial which, if passed, would free them of all charges," he started to pace, "He is brilliant!"

Slughorn shook his head, "I still don't understand…"

Hermione wrung her hands behind her back, "What he is trying to say is that, if I left on my own accord from the castle, and hated Snape, then I would more than likely be able to pass with Veritaserum when they asked questions about if we were in love or not."

"Huh?" Ginny cocked her head.

Harry came to Hermione's rescue, "If Snape had ordered Hermione to leave and had told her about why she needed to go away, then chances of them being able to walk away from the hearing, free of all charges, would have been slim to none."

"And," Hermione continued, "Since they were so dead-set on accusing us of being guilty, Snape had to think up a plan that would give them no question that we were indeed innocent."

"But that is still so risky…" Cho began, "Even if you did hate Professor Snape at that time, you still had a relationship with him before… they would have had to ask you specific questions in a present tense… if they had asked you if you ever had relations with him in the past, you would have had to answer yes and they would have found you both guilty."

Hermione nodded, "Yes but what other choice did we have?"

Draco sat up, "Why didn't he just obliviate your memories? You would have been able to pass the veritaserum with flying colors."

"Why would Snape want to erase her memories when there was a chance that she would never remember that she had loved him?" Harry challenged him.

He snorted, "Well if Granger really did love him, it wouldn't have mattered would it? She could have just fallen in love with him all over again after she had passed her Potions Exam."

Firenze shook his head, "That is such a foolish hazard… I think Professor Snape would rather spend his days in Azkaban, knowing that Miss Granger still loved him, rather than living free and while she had no recollection of ever feeling anything for him. It is a possibility that is too dastardly to confer."

"Yeah, just look at Hermione's parents… she is the smartest witch in the entire wizarding world and she was unable to put back their memories. It would be too risky to try because personalities and feelings could be completely altered with the spell." Neville explained to the blonde boy.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled, "What I would like to know is that if Snape's plan would have worked with the veritaserum, what would they have done afterwards? If the Ministry ever found out that they were in love after the trial, wouldn't that have been even worse than trying to deny it the first time? Both Granger and Snape would have to hide their relationship for the rest of their lives or suffer extreme consequences."

Hermione hugged herself, "I never found out what he had in store for our future. He was just trying to get us through the present."

"Okay so obviously Snape and Dumbledore's plan didn't work… but Harry and McGonagall were already plotting their own scheme for Hermione before the trial. What happened then?" George asked, interested.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair, "Well, while Hermione was away from the school, I had come to visit her and we agreed to write each other back and forth each day. We thought we had figured out Snape's motives then and even though we were so wrong, we wanted to look further into what we thought was going on so we were going to send letters to each other to keep us both informed—which by the way, Hermione," he turned to her, "how did anyone even know that I had visited you?"

She laughed, "Well… I assume you figured out that where I was staying was no coincidence."

He nodded, "Yes, Spinner's End… Snape's residence, I found out when I had gone back to the Ministry and looked up the address. I sent you a letter trying to tell you but it was intercepted by McGonagall."

Draco coughed loudly as though he was choking, "You have to be kidding me! Snape let Granger stay at his _house?_"

Hermione gave him a glare, "Why do you care?"

He buried his head in his hands, "The man really has gone mad…" he muttered.

She rolled her eyes and looked back to Harry, "Do you remember Figgy?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, wasn't he a house elf at Hogwarts?"

"Well we originally thought he was a part of the Malfoy's clan of elves but we were wrong, he was Snape's house elf and his makeshift spy." Hermione smiled.

Ginny wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Snape has a house elf?"

Neville shook his head sympathetically, "That poor creature…"

"Alright hold on," George interrupted, "McGonagall intercepted your mail and then what?"

Harry started to pace again, "She contacted me and asked if she could meet with me. She explained only a little about what was going on with the trial and asked for my help and told me she had made a mistake with the plan of Dumbledore's and Snape's."

"A mistake?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, agreeing to follow through with it." He answered her and saw Hermione's features change into a grateful tone.

"So then what?" George prodded.

He sighed, "_Then_… we spent the rest of the time we had, researching through all of the Wizengamot's laws and regulations within each department. It was actually Ron, here," he motioned to his seated friend, "who found the loophole that made it possible for me to intercede the trial in the first place because of my title as a member of the Order of Merlin First Class."

"No offense, Mr. Potter," Firenze started, a little upset, "But how corrupt is the Ministry to give an allowance to members of a meaningless title to override a Wizengamot trial? It is absolutely appalling. No wonder my herd has gained little to no respect at all since the war. We were promised peace and sanctuary if we cooperated and we have yet to receive our end of the bargain."

"Well," Hermione sighed, dejectedly, "I am sorry to say that if they are so determined to convict Severus and I of our feelings… enough to threaten us with the possibility of Azkaban, then I see no hope that they would even consider holding up their side of the deal with your herd."

Harry nodded, "It seems like everything we fought for has been for naught."

"I thought that we would see change and progress with Kingsley… doesn't the Minister for Magic have certain rights to those sorts of things?" Cho pondered, "Why wouldn't he keep his promises to the centaurs? And wouldn't he have some say and power over Hermione and Snape being charged with such outrageous claims before they had to face trial?"

"You would think…" Hermione mumbled.

Harry sighed, "Well Hermione, look around you," he motioned towards everyone, "we are all here, and I suspect there will be more coming… to support you. Everyone here came to witness for you and Snape to be able to be together. We are going to fight for the both of you in trial this evening."

"And we don't intend to lose," Neville smiled comfortingly.

Hermione looked at everyone with much appreciation before sighing, "Thank you all… but…"

"But what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Before all of you came…" she turned to Harry, "While you and Ron had left, looking for help," she then looked to the blonde Slytherin boy, "Draco had commented on something that makes more sense than anything else I have heard."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

She kept her gaze on Draco before starting, "Well… I… he said something that really made me think," Hermione bowed her head, "we were all wrong about this trial."

**Please Review! … and watch the trailer for this story with the link on my profile page!**


	58. The End to the Beginning

**Hey everyone sorry about all the crazy amounts of dialogue and down time but it is absolutely necessary! Please enjoy this and pay attention before the real craziness and action starts going on! **

**CRMediaGal has been working hard on a trailer for Lessons in Love and has completed it!**

**There is a link on my profile page that will take you to the video! I highly recommend that ALL of you go check it out! She has done a marvelous job and has surpassed my imagination for the story itself within the scenes she has created!**

**Once again CRMediaGal has made a video and I urge ALL OF MY READERS to go watch it from the link on my profile page!**

**Enjoy! And please review… as always!**

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry questioned and she growled, running a hand through her mane of curls,

"Don't you see it? The Ministry isn't after me. They want Snape."

"They what?" Firenze flared his nostrils.

Hermione nodded, "If they were so against _our _relationship, then why was I not locked up in a holding cell too?"

"Does Kingsley know about this?" Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth in shock.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, "He would have to, wouldn't he?"

Draco stood up and smoothed out his suit coat and sarcastically snapped, "I guess while everyone was making their own plans and agendas, the Ministry slipped by without so much as a notice."

"Professor McGonagall is out searching for Kingsley right now, isn't she?" Cho asked and Harry nodded,

"Yes, I thought she would be back by now though…"

Luna finally stood up, "Well who is next in line to the Minister?"

Everyone turned to the airy girl and Hermione crossed her arms, "What are you talking about?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt to find who is next in power, under Kingsley, for answers. They would probably know what was going on given that he was at the trials as well, right?" She questioned softly, watching everyone stare at her in incredulity.

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets, thinking, "Who is under Kingsley?"

"Well," Hermione started, "the second highest position in the Ministry is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and it used to be held by Dolores Umbridge before she was sent to Azkaban."

"So who is it now?" Ginny asked.

"That's Delmer Blevins, that is." Hagrid said, "Ran across the fellow on me way here. Seemed to be in rather a hurry ter get ter where he was goin' if ye ask me."

Luna smiled, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes, "He was at the trial wasn't he?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes trying to think, "I don't even remember…"

"Alright back up for just a second," George said, looking deep in thought, "Why would the Ministry want to lock up Snape so badly? Wasn't he offered the title of Order of Merlin, First Class after the war? Why would they want to award him with such an honor if they would then turn around and want to send him to Azkaban?"

Everyone was silent as George stood up and started to pace around Harry and Hermione, "And didn't Harry clear Snape's name when he fought to keep the portrait of him as Headmaster up in Hogwarts? Why would Kingsley want to give him high titles and honors of being head of the school if they were so against him?"

"I am so confused," Ginny rubbed her temples, "I don't think I can handle much more!"

Cho frowned, "Well perhaps we should switch it around and ask ourselves what we do know rather than everything we don't."

"We know that the Ministry is more concerned about sentencing Snape, not Hermione." Neville offered.

"Okay what else?" she asked the group.

"Hold on," Harry stopped Cho with a raised a hand, "When did you and Hermione start recognizing odd occurrences at Hogwarts?"

She thought about it and answered, "Probably when that story came out about Hermione and Professor Snape in the Daily Prophet."

"Which was when?"

"It was mid-December… and it was published during Christmas break." She replied.

Hermione shook her head, "Well no, it was earlier when things started to happen, remember? Rage Graveseeker, the Occupations Director, came to make a progress report on our internship and Rita Skeeter had come along as well."

"This is madness," Slughorn called out, "Why would the Ministry send Graveseeker so early to you? In all my years teaching, I never had an intern who had received a progress report in their first semester under my care. They would not meet with the director until after the first two years of apprenticing."

"Why did he come then?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head, "I guess we were all wrong… about everything."

"When have we ever been right about anything?" Ron mumbled.

Shutting his eyes, Harry sighed, "The Ministry was after Snape since before Christmas then, yet that previous summer he had been offered awards and titles. Something had to have happened between that time frame…"

He turned to Hermione, "And you said that Rita Skeeter was there… what did she interview you on? The internship?"

Slughorn shook his head, "What I want to know is what Graveseeker interrogated these girls about."

Cho bit her lip in concentration, "Well he had asked me if I noticed anything unusual in the castle lately and about how the faculty and staff were treating me. He twisted all my words-"

"That is exactly what he did to me," Hermione interrupted her, "But everything was about how Snape taught me, how he treated me, and if there was anything going on between us. And at that time there wasn't anything but he misinterpreted everything I had been saying."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you tell me that Kingsley was there as well?"

She nodded, "He came at the end of my interview. He wanted to talk to Severus."

"What about?"

"Well, like I said earlier," she huffed, "he wanted Severus to make a large batch of the Polyjuice Potions for the Auror interns field test."

"So what did the reporter interview you both about then?" Draco asked.

Cho furrowed her brows, "She wasn't interested in me… just…" she looked up to her friend who went pale,

"How did we not see this? They were after Snape the whole time and they were using me as a weapon against him!" Hermione growled, frustrated.

Harry moaned and sat down next to Ron before moaning and hiding his face in between his hands, "This was all just a set up. We were all pawns being played."

"Why do they want Snape behind bars?" Cho asked.

"The only way to find the answer to your question," Luna started, "is to find out who is behind this."

"The Ministry is behind it, Luna." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

The blonde shook her head, "Who in the Ministry wants Snape put away? Who is it and what are their motives for it?"

"I bet you it is that ruddy old Elba Hobbs." Ron spat out.

Slughorn sighed, "Hobbs was nothing more than a jealous achiever in her years. She was a foul girl who played everything by the rules. She would not have had the courage or brains involved to hatch such a plan against our Professor Snape."

"Are you sure, Sir? People can change, you know." Cho asked, concerned.

He smiled his awkward smile with one brow raised and an eye slightly squinted, "I have never been so sure in my life, Miss Chang."

Ron huffed, "How is she not our prime suspect! Was I the only one who saw her evil glares? It was worse than Snape himself!"

Draco snorted, "You can't judge someone on the way they stare at you, Weaselbee."

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron jerked towards him as if he were going to maul him to the floor which made Draco cower away. He knew full well that Ron definitely had the brunt to do some damage.

"Could Beatrice Maddox be a part of this?" Cho asked, "She was the one who called for a hearing for Snape in the very beginning."

Hermione shook her head, "It is unlikely. That poor woman lacks serious confidence and we don't know a motive that she could possibly have."

Harry nodded, "Yes, she was more worried about being able to recite her guidebook than to actually try to indict Snape."

Ginny sighed, "Well what about Rage Graveseeker? It seems more curious than anything that he would come so early in the internship to _check up_ on Hermione in particular, not to mention, he brought that Rita Skeeter woman along."

Slughorn shrugged, "It is a possibility but what would his motives be? He is already at the head of his department… I don't see him wanting anything more than to just fail Miss Granger. He always enjoyed ruining internships. Why would he have a quarrel with Severus?"

"What if Rita Skeeter was behind all of this?" Cho offered, "She detests Hermione… why would she not try to completely ruin her life by taking away her professor who she also had fallen for?"

Molly Weasley shook her head, "She is determined, but not that dedicated or vicious to do something like that to Hermione."

Hermione agreed, "Yes, and if she did try anything of the sort, I have so much dirt on her that as soon as she would try to testify or do anything, I could just turn her over to the Ministry because of her illegal animagus form. She wouldn't stand a chance."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Nor is she thick enough to try."

"There is one other…" Harry started, hesitantly.

The group looked to him in question but patiently waited for him to continue his thoughts, "I hate to even say this but…"

"But what, Harry?" Ginny prodded.

He glanced up at everyone from his seated position next to Ron, "What about Kingsley?"

A large uproar spread through everyone but Hermione hushed them, "Just let Harry give his reasons behind it before jumping to conclusions!"

They settled down somewhat before he reluctantly continued, "What if it was Kingsley?"

"He was on our side during the war, dear boy! He does not dislike Severus." Slughorn protested.

"But look at all of the clues hinting towards him?" Harry begged of everyone, "He let Rage Graveseeker go to Hogwarts much too early in the apprenticeships, he did nothing against Rita Skeeter from posting the story in the Daily Prophet, he did not seek the advice of the Headmistress, McGonagall, if rumors were actually true, and the list goes on…"

Molly Weasley frowned, "But Harry, what does he have against Severus? Why would he want to put him in prison? Neither of them even crossed paths during the war except for occasional meetings for the Order… and even then, they held no grudge against each other."

Harry groaned, "But Mrs. Weasley, why would he not stop the accusations against at least Hermione from spreading? Why did he stand aside in the courtroom yesterday without protesting even in the slightest against the allegations listed?"

"I can't believe I am saying this but," Draco straightened, "but Potter is right. Kingsley Shacklebolt practically played referee between the Wizengamot. He had absolutely no order or control and let Elba Hobbs say and do almost whatever she wanted. Isn't Kingsley close with McGonagall? Or even Potter?"

Slughorn shook his head, "Come now… on what grounds would he ever want to do this to Severus who is a hero among our world… among the Order at least. Why would he want to do this? Just because it may seem so, does not make it so."

"Who else could do this? All the Death Eaters are either dead or locked up, besides Lucius Malfoy, and Snape is Draco's Godfather, he wouldn't do anything to hurt the man. Wouldn't the suspect logically come from someone from our side? Someone who could be holding a grudge or think that Snape isn't worthy of being free?" George explained.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and moaned, "But still, Kingsley never had any ill feelings towards Snape!"

Ron stood up, "But 'Mione, why is McGonagall not here yet then? Has she even found Kingsley yet? Why do we still have no answers? Why has the trial been postponed?"

"I can't answer that, Ronald, but honestly, why would Kingsley be behind such an outrageous plot to get Snape into Azkaban?" she looked down at her shoes, "Even if he didn't necessarily _like_ Snape… why would he go through such trouble with me and everyone else, beating around the bush to convict him? All he would have to do is launch an investigation and create a simple trial for everyone to see if he was innocent or guilty. Why would he try to persecute me first and create such a mess in the process?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe he didn't want to make it look like it was him? Maybe he didn't want to tarnish his reputation?"

"Oh please! He wouldn't! Kingsley never cared what anyone thought of him!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, didn't you say that Kingsley showed up near the end of your interview with Graveseeker? Moon always sends shipments and orders to Snape on what we need for our training and the Auror Office in general. Why would _Kingsley _be the one to ask for the Polyjuice Potion?"

Ron lit up like he had a revelation, "Yeah, we have never used it this whole year. Does Moon even have it in his storage cabinet Harry?"

"It is hard to miss," Hermione started, "It was an extremely large batch."

Sighing, Harry stood back up, "Listen, everyone… we may differ about whether or not the Minister was behind it, and I don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet, but can we at least agree that Kingsley Shacklebolt is not himself? He has not shown his usual characteristics in months!"

Firenze nodded, "That is a much more reasonable statement, Mr. Potter. I will concur to that!"

Ginny let her chin rest in her hands, "Okay so we agree to disagree, now what? We haven't gotten any farther than when we first arrived here."

"We haven't discussed my first question." Luna spoke up, "Was the Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Delmer Blevins, at Hermione's trial? I find that it is those who are absent that speak more words than those who are present."

Harry looked to Hagrid, "What does Blevins look like? I have never had the chance to see him… ever."

"Oh 'e is a scrawny little man, not much taller than 'Ermione 'erself. But 'e does 'ave a full a head o' hair, which is more than I could say fer Rage Graveseeker. 'e is rather hard ter miss but don't ye go 'bout blamin' him fer all this. 'e 'as worked fer the Ministry since he got outta school from 'ogwarts." He answered back.

The doors flew open and Arthur Weasley and Ezra Moon came strutting in. Ginny perked up, "Dad!" she hopped out of her seat and gave him a hug before he sat himself next to George,

"Harry, Minerva has been unable to locate Kingsley as of yet and Ezra is here for Hermione."

"Me?" she asked and the head of the Auror Office nodded,

"We still need to finish your exam." He started but Hermione shook her head,

"Everyone, listen up!" she called out, "We are here sitting on our lazy arses while McGonagall is searching for the Minister alone and Severus could be headed to Azkaban for all we know!"

"Miss Granger," Ezra Moon started,

"No, I am not going. I don't care if I failed, I have more important things to do." She snapped and turned back to the group.

"We need to split up and really find out what is going on!"

Ron shook his head, "And how do you expect us to do that when we have no bloody leads? We have nothing to go off of! What do you expect us to do? Go break Snape out of his cell?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "Not a bad idea, actually."

"'Mione, stop!" Harry called to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We would be causing more chaos if we left right now when we have not even decided what is actually going on."

"Well what do you expect us to do, Harry? Sit around and wait to hear the news that Severus has been given the Dementor's Kiss? I am sick of just _discussing_ what we need to do instead of really doing it!"

"Actually, Minerva is with Aberforth seeking out Elba Hobbs, I told her I would come back to everyone with Ezra." Arthur explained.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry started, "Luna had a good question come up, do you know who Delmer Blevins is?"

He looked confused for only a moment, "Yes, I do not know him personally but he was just appointed as the Undersecretary to Kingsley, why?"

"Well from how Hagrid described him, it seems that he was not at the trial yesterday and we find that suspicious since the whole Wizengamot should be in attendance." Harry told him.

Hermione growled and sat down next to Draco who snorted, "Oh stop it, Granger, you are giving me a headache."

"Well it is odd… but it is not unheard of that he would be gone, you see because of his position, he presides with Elba Hobbs as overseers of the Council of Magical Law. If Elba was with the Wizengamot at the time and there was a trial in the other courtroom, he would be presiding over it." Arthur explained, innocently, not understanding what Harry was trying to get at.

"I see…" Harry grumbled, knowing that they had made little headway on the matter.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "So why is the Ministry… in general, not naming names… after Snape? Maybe if we could figure out the motives, we could go from there to possible suspects."

Harry turned back to his friend, "Well the only thing I could think of is that someone doesn't think Snape deserves to go free from the war. Maybe they think he should be locked up because of his decisions in his younger life."

Mr. Weasley intervened, "Yes but how would they know exactly what went on in those years? Realistically Harry, you and Hermione are the only ones living that really know much about that time… no one else here knows about Severus' true history."

"Maybe they think they know about his past and they are jumping to conclusions that Snape wasn't charged right?" Ron suggested, "I still think Elba Hobbs is behind all of this."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you are all not looking at the bigger picture. We aren't talking about some random person! Whoever is after Severus is obviously in a higher position to be able to pull this off… they would have to be involved in some part of the Law Enforcement Department. You have to remember that Severus was a spy. Perhaps he knew more things than we are giving him credit for. I think whoever is doing this to Severus is feeling threatened by the fact that he is roaming free."

"That makes much more sense," Slughorn praised her.

"Whoever doesn't want Snape around has gone through elaborate measures to hide their identity and make this all look like it was an accident. They want Snape charged for something completely different in order to save face."

"So then it is more than likely Kingsley who is behind all of this?" Neville proffered.

Mr. Weasley scowled, "What is this all about, blaming Kingsley? What has he ever done?"

Hermione frowned, "I never said it was Kingsley!"

The doors flew open this time to reveal Aberforth Dumbledore with Minerva McGonagall and Susan Bones running into the room in a panic. Arthur stood up and watched their worried faces search for Hermione's,

"Did you find Kingsley or Elba?"

Her face was white and she shook her head, adjusting her small spectacles, "No I am afraid we are here to bring some bad news for Miss Granger."

Hermione pushed passed Harry and the others to be face to face with McGonagall. She was shaking as she looked for some comfort from the Headmistress and found none, "Professor what have they done to him?"

Susan came in between them, "Hermione, the trial wasn't postponed."


	59. More Than It Seems

**Hey sorry for the shorter chapter, I just didn't want to leave you hanging but I have been working all day so I didn't have the time to give you more than this! Thanks you guys for all the great reviews! They help so much!**

**If you haven't already, please go check out my profile and watch the trailer for the story! It is brilliant!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me the drive to keep going! :D**

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione blurted out, beginning to tremble.

Harry stood beside Hermione, "Ezra Moon told us it was cancelled this morning and was going to be held this evening."

Ezra stood tall, "I was told by Elphias Doge…"

Susan shook her head, "No… Madam Hobbs was given orders to have the room moved to the Council of Magical Law for Snape's trial and would then resume the hearing for Hermione this afternoon in front of the Wizengamot."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione in support as Susan gave a sympathetic expression to the shattered girl in front of her, she sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"Where is he?" She cried out, pushing Harry away from her.

Susan pulled her close and whispered something to her so that no one else would hear, "Hermione, I believe there is still time to stop this…" she mouthed, hardly a whisper at all for it was barely audible.

She raised an eyebrow at the Hufflepuff who gave a deep breath, and slipped something long and smooth into Hermione's hand, "I believe this belongs to Snape. He is in Courtroom Ten…"

Running her fingers along the cool wood she glanced down only for a moment to see Snape's wand in her grasp. Her eyes widened at Susan who gave a sly smile, "I may be a Hufflepuff but that doesn't mean I don't know how to get dirty."

Hermione nodded at the sarcastic comment and quickly hugged the girl. After pulling back, she tightened her grip around the ebony wood, "Thank you," she mouthed to her before straightening herself with a deep inhale of breath and ran out of the courtroom as fast as her weak legs would take her.

"Hermione come back!" Harry yelled after her.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called trying to catch her but it was futile, by the time he had reached the door, his former love had vanished down the hallway.

"Hurry, we have to go after her before she does something she may regret!" McGonagall panicked and rallied everyone together.

Darting in and out of the crowds, Hermione headed down below the Department of Mysteries. She weaved through the people with silent tears streaming down her face. Was Snape alright? Was he still there? Would she be in time before the court charged him only on his testimony? Who was behind everything and why would they want to go after the man she loved? Hermione bumped into a man and quickly pushed him out of her way, hearing displeased calls after her but she didn't care. She couldn't care… Severus Snape's life was on the line and if everything she believed was true, then the Ministry wouldn't hesitate to completely ignore his testimony and send him to Azkaban. She made a vow to herself, then and there that no matter what happened, she would save her beloved Potions Master, her friend and teacher, her lover…

What would it take for her to save him? Would her life be hanging in the balance? Surely she would switch places with him in a heartbeat so that he would go free but Hermione knew that he would never allow such a travesty. It would almost be an insult to Snape if she tried to do something so foolish. But at that point, she was willing to do anything to at least see the man one more time! How could she let the Ministry throw him to the Dementors? It would NOT happen! She would never let it! Hermione leapt down the stair cases, two steps at a time, wishing at that moment that she had a broom or something that would help her cause! She could not apparate in the Ministry and she sorely cursed that fact. Finally on the level she needed to be on, Hermione bolted towards the end of the corridor that had the infamous number ten written above it. Her heart sank when she saw the numerous guards standing watch which indicated that the hearing must have still been in session. Hermione growled, no amount of men could stop her now. She was finished with being fooled, finished with having her future in someone else's hands! She could no longer stand aside while letting someone else take the reins! Hermione was in charge of her own life and could make her own choices as she pleased! When the men saw her they pulled out their wands and sent several different spells hurling her way,

"Expelliarmus!"

"Rictumsempra!"

"Inscendio!"

Hermione pulled out her own wand, "Finite Incantatem!" She negated the spells and hid in the archway of one of the many thresholds to several other rooms in the hallway.

She heard yelling and peeked around the corner to see the guards mumble in annoyance and compose themselves. Hermione rolled her eyes; they hardly deserved the title_ guards_ if they couldn't defend anything,

Taking advantage of their situation, Hermione turned around and pointed her wand at the clumsy men, "Expulso!"

"Sentire aculeatum!" One of the men called out the Stinging hex and hit Hermione's arm, sending her wand flying quite far from her.

"Aguamenti!" another man called out and the hallways became flooded with water, washing her wand even further from her.

Hermione cursed her situation; now what was she going to do? During her short duel, every time she sent a spell flying, the wand in her other hand burned with a vengeance. The command it called for was unnerving and she was confused as to why it had such an effect on her when she was not its owner. She looked at the wand in her hand, Snape's dragon heartstring and ebony. She had never felt such power coursing through it, fuelling itself almost. Hermione was rather confused at this, _I thought wands only served one master… so why is it lending itself, willing me to use it? _It was too risky to use, there was a large chance that whatever spell she was trying to cast could backfire on her. The only other wand she had ever used was Harry's and even then, her control over it was not good. It would not bode well for her to use such a powerful tool that was not her own.

She peeked around the corner again to see a few guards running towards her and she grasped Snape's wand tightly in her hand, _Pull yourself together, Hermione! It is now or never!_ She pointed the ebony wood at the men and let the spell speak for itself as it jetted out of the black wand in a white fury of lightning,

"Sectumsempra!"

Hermione gasped at the horrible sight before her… seven men lay heavily bleeding on the floor in the hallway as a result from the curse that had just shot out. She had never used such a violent spell in her life! Dropping the wand, she nervously backed away from it and hesitantly turned her back to find her own; afraid that the powerful weapon somehow would cast a dark spell on her if she made a wrong move. She grabbed her vine wood wand and nervously pointed it at the guards in front of her, hoping they would not make a move on her although it was highly unlikely… a few of them were already unconscious. Should she help them? Hermione had no idea what to do but made sure to walk around the dark wood, careful to not come to close to it.

Her breathing was labored as she eyed the wand on the ground, twinkling in the reflection of the running streams of water between the stone floors. Hermione had to get to Snape and she had the perfect chance! He needed his wand, didn't he? She couldn't help but be fearful of the power that had ripped through her when she had used it. What was that feeling? She had never called forth such a spell that had such force and power behind it… even if she tried the curse with her own wand, she knew it would not have had the same effect on her. Why was she so terrified? Was she just not used to power? Why didn't she feel anything when she had held onto Harry's when she used his in battle? Why didn't it hold the same authority if it was thought to be so strong?

She shook her thoughts, she had to forget it and withhold her fears until she could get to Snape. He needed her and there she was, standing right behind the door that would hopefully lead her to him, frightened to touch his wand! How pathetic was she? Would Snape think her a fool? She bit her lip and cursed herself before hesitantly grabbing the dark wood and stuffed it in her jacket,

"I'm here, Severus!" she whispered to herself, more for comfort than actually hoping he would receive her message somehow.

Hermione quickly stepped over the wounded guards and grabbed the handles to both doors before swinging them open with vigor and stepping into the barbaric courtroom. Gasps swept through the Council as she strode in, completely soaked and dirty from her previous duel. A small little man huffed when he saw her and Hermione watched as Elba Hobbs who was seated next to him made a sneer,

"You are entering unauthorized, Miss Granger! Guards!" she called out, standing up.

Hermione saw more men dressed similar to those outside the court and were running towards her. Her eyes flickered back and forth over the layout of the room and she pointed her wand at the only entrance they had to reach her,

"Protego!" she called out and the hexes that were being sent her way rebounded upon the casters.

Hermione ran to the middle of the floor where Snape was being held in an inhumane cage with large nails surrounding him, ready to strike when set. She whimpered and reached out to him, "Severus!" she stuck her hand through the bars to grab hold of the imprisoned man.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" he could hardly talk, his ailment now a full-fledged illness turned fever and was taking over. His voice was shot and cracked and made her heart ache as she felt his hand, burning with sickness, cover her small one.

Kingsley stood up from his post and Hermione turned around at the swift action, "Miss Granger! This is inappropriate indeed!"

The guards ran into the main level, surrounding Hermione and Snape and she felt the ebony wand burning against her rib where it rested in her jacket. She quickly fished it out and presented it to the man next to her but he shook his head,

"Hermione I cannot use magic in… _this_." He motioned towards the cage surrounding him.

It was burning in both of their hands as they held it together and it was giving her the same feelings that she had received earlier. She couldn't go through what she did before… but it was so powerful… it knocked out all of the men around her in one blow in the corridor…

"Expelliarmus!" one of the guards called out.

Hermione blocked it with her own wand, "Protego!" she cried out again, trying to protect both of them while not letting go of Snape's hand or his wand.

"Hand over your wand, now!" Elba commanded, "Or we shall take you into custody as well."

She flinched and retreated more into the cage, against the bars, wishing she could flee into Snape's arms, "No!"

The short man that Hermione could only guess was the Undersecretary, Delmer Blevins, called out in a shrill, annoying voice, "You daft girl, you will do as we say! You are impeding on a criminal trial!"

One of the guards walked up to Hermione, pointing his wand inches from her face and held out his hand, "Give me your wand… or I shall have to take it by force."

She felt Snape tighten his grip on her, "Listen to him Hermione!"

Looking desperately to her Potions Master, she shook her head, "I can't!"

The man's wand was pressed into her cheek, "One last time, Miss. Hand—over—your—wand!"

Hermione gasped when she felt the burning wood in between Snape's grip on her, disappear. Her eyes darted towards their hands and saw that indeed, the wand had vanished. She ignored the pressing wood against her cheek from the guard as she desperately looked to Snape for an answer. His eyes gave her a look of comfort yet she was still confused.

"Now!"

Hermione cried out in pain and stomped on the guard's foot which released the pressure of the jabbing against her cheek, "You foul, evil—"

She felt someone behind her grab her shoulders and rip her hand out of Snape's grasp while the other angry man that she had inflicted pain to roughly yanked her vine wood wand from her death grip, "Stop it!" she yelped as the guard behind her snaked his arms underneath her shoulders and around to the back of her neck, pinning her into a painful position where she was unable to move her upper body.

"Hermione!" Snape growled low in his hoarse, barely-there, voice. He grabbed the bars and rattled them before slamming his fists into the cage furiously. He was helpless to aid the young woman he so desperately loved and all he could do was watch as they would soon take her away.

"If you would have stopped resisting," Elba snapped, "We would have let you walk free, you foolish little girl."

Snape looked to the Minister who was just standing by, letting everything happen without intervening, "Kingsley! Don't take this out on Hermione, you know she is innocent! Stop this madness, I beg of you!" he called, hoarsely.

The Minister did nothing as he watched Hermione struggle. Snape was in shock and clenched his jaw before turning to see the young woman fighting against the large man, "Hermione, remember what I taught you?"

Hermione's eyes found Snape, "What?"

"Hush you foolish girl," the guard snapped.

"Clear your mind—"

"Diffindo!" the man holding Hermione's wand cast a cutting hex at Snape which brought him to his knees in pain.

"Silence you coward!" he laughed.

Hermione growled, "Don't you dare call him that! Aah! Stop-" she cried out, getting pulled tighter into the grip of her captor.

Snape snarled, "Listen to me Hermione! Forget everyone around you! Clear your mind and control your emotions!"

She realized he was talking about wandless spells, _of course, why didn't I think of it before?_ She could feel the energy surround her as she quickly shut her eyes and let the power flow through her. She only had to harness it into what she needed, what she wanted…

Almost instantly after her concentration level coincided with her desires, the man who held her bound was thrown off of her and hit the wall with a power that she had not expected.

"Why you little—" the guard that held her wand snapped and hurled towards her, about to cast a spell.

She felt a long slender and smooth object, caress her palm and sent a burning fever through her hand and arm. Hermione looked down to see Snape's wand appear in her grasp and sent chills through her body. What sort of power did it possess to have such characteristics similar to the sword of Gryffindor? Why would it disappear and reappear when needed?

"You idiots, take her into custody, now!" Elba shrieked.

Hermione smirked as she tightened her grip around the wand and held it up at point blank to the man in front of her, "I dare you." She threatened.

He growled, "Confringo!"

"Protego Totalum!" she yelled as a shield surrounded her and Snape from the spell and threw the guard against the benches.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "Expelliarmus!"

The curse broke through the shield, hurling towards Hermione but she quickly countered it, "Finite Incantatem!"

"Hermione!" Snape called to her and she realized that she had a small window of opportunity to free him.

She pointed the wand at the cage and cringed, "Reducto!"

The cast iron hinges exploded, and crashed to the floor, freeing Snape from its confines. He ran to her and took his wand out of her grasp, "Accio!" he pointed it towards the guard that had just been sent threw the air by Hermione's shield charm and retrieved her own wand for her.

Hermione grabbed it as she saw Elba Hobbs start casting wordless spells against her Potions Master which he blocked with ease. She watched Delmer Blevins frightfully hiding behind the Minister's podium and saw him signal Kingsley to do something…

Kingsley growled, "Stupefy!" he pointed it at Snape but Hermione blocked it,

"Expelliarmus!" the wand went flying out of the Minister's hand.

"Stop this, Elba!" Snape called to her and she discouragingly shook her head,

"You are a criminal! You must be charged according to the law!" she sent another hex towards him which he again blocked easily.

"This is madness!" he called out.

Hermione watched Blevins stand up and draw his wand as Kingsley filed down to the main floor to duel her, "You foolish girl, you should have stayed out of this!"

She laughed at him, "I was involved when you went after _my_ teacher."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape called and Elba Hobbs fell to the ground, stiff as a board. He turned to Kingsley and briskly pushed Hermione out of the way and stood in front of her, protectively.

He grimaced at the Minister, "Don't make me do this, Kingsley… you know I won't hesitate…"

She furrowed her brows, _Do what?_ Hermione swallowed hard as she saw a side of her Professor that she had never seen before, a threatening, evil exterior that sent shivers up her spine. He sauntered forward as Kingsley backed up. What was he going to do to the Minister? Hermione knew that his Death Eater persona was coming out and it frightened her. She was fearful for Kingsley's life when she heard his tone…

"Guards!" Blevins ordered for back up with a spell that enlarged his voice and sent it echoing through the room and down the hall.

The doors burst open and Hermione saw Harry and McGonagall run in first, followed by the rest of the group that she had been with earlier. They had their wands out and pointed it all of the men that were sent as reinforcements. The room grew silent for only a moment before Snape called out,

"Legilimens!"

"Incendio!" a flame was sent towards Snape and made him break the contact as the Potions Master skillfully turned around,

"Expelliarmus!" he raised his hoarse voice at the guard behind him.

Hermione quickly ran to him, "Are you alright?" Snape grabbed her roughly and held her to him.

Delmer ran out the door in escape as Kingsley pointed his wand at the pair and called out, "Crucio!"

Snape grabbed his robes, swirled it around them and transfigured into the black smoke that he had used to escape McGonagall in the Great Hall at the last battle of Hogwarts.

He and Hermione had disappeared.


	60. Splitting Up

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, my little writing muse and story helper, Morpheus (my macaw) is really sick, please say a little prayer for him! He isn't doing so well right now so it has been a little challenging for me to want to update when I don't have my little companion by my side.**

**Please Review!**

"Everte Statum!" Draco shot the spell at Kingsley as he ran in front of Harry. He missed and hit an older man near one of the benches above.

The whole room was in an uproar and Harry ran up to the podium after the Minister but was not fast enough,

"Impedimenta!" Kingsley shouted freezing the room before sending a hurling hex that threw everyone back with much force.

Harry scrambled to his feet, "Who do you think you are?" he shouted, throwing wordless spells at the Minister, "Get back here and fight!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt had exited the courtroom during the powerful blow while Harry frustratingly yelled after him. He wouldn't give up so easily as to have him just escape out of the room… they would follow him before anyone else tried to stop them. He attempted to leave at a run but McGonagall called after him,

"Potter we need to talk."

Hermione crashed to the floor of a dark room and heard a grunt of pain and saw Snape in the dim light. He had landed hard on his back and was breathing heavily. She crawled over to him quickly and pushed his hair out of the way to feel the searing temperature on his forehead burn her palm. He was extremely sick and yet he still was so strong throughout the battle they had just had. Hermione had never traveled in such a way as through billowing smoke but it definitely was not as abrupt and sudden as apparating. They had flown effortlessly although she had absolutely no idea where the matter of her body had gone but had let her spirit be taken through the hallways and rooms to where they now resided. She knew that if he had been in full health, they probably would have had a much smoother landing on their feet without crashing into things.

"You are burning up…" she informed him softly but she already knew that he was more than likely aware of the fact, unlike Harry or Ron who were oblivious to all things sick.

She tried to remove her hand from his head but he grabbed her wrist so she would keep it there, "Your hand feels… very cold." His usually smooth deep voice was barely above a raspy whisper.

"Severus…" she bit her lip, "What's going on?"

His eyes remained closed, "I'd like to ask you the same question."

She was silent for a moment as she took in her surroundings. Above them seemed to swirl their own galaxy, bright colors displayed only for them with twinkling stars and beautiful planets. She recognized the room from years before, "We are in the Department of Mysteries aren't we?"

They were in the space room, the one that Hermione found the most intriguing during her fifth year when they had come to rescue what they thought was a distraught Sirius Black. She flinched realizing that they could share the same fate as him considering the awful predicament they had found themselves in,

Snape nodded, "Yes."

Hermione laughed for a small bit, "I remember coming here when we were fighting against some of the Death Eaters, Luna had blown up Pluto in Goyle's face."

He winced before slowly sitting up, much to the displeasure of Hermione, "He was an idiot." He rasped.

She smiled again at his insult before turning back to her somber mood while her Potions Master rubbed the bridge of his nose, probably having an extreme headache. Snape sighed, "How did you find me?"

"We were misinformed and told that your trial was postponed. But Susan Bones showed up with your wand and told us that they had moved you down to the Council of Magical Law in Courtroom Ten."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes were dull and almost lifeless even with the twinkling stars reflecting in them, "We? Us?"

Hermione realized that he probably knew nothing about the large group that had come to help them, "Harry brought others to come support us,"

"Perfect," he snapped, "This will just make everything more difficult." He sighed, annoyed.

She shrugged, "I think you would be surprised, between all of us, we figured out quite a bit of information…"

He straightened up, "Information? What information?" he spoke too fast and started coughing loudly and uncontrollably.

Hermione let out a whimper and rubbed his back as his body shook with tremors. He definitely was not his younger self and it brought her to a sort of brutal reality that he was not invincible as he always seemed to be. He was a man, a very powerful one at that, but still just a man who was vulnerable and susceptible to the things around him. Snape was burning up; she could feel the intense heat through his thick coat. He needed medicine before anything got worse, although he would never be the one to admit it. He flinched at her touch but not out of disgust or fear but out of pain. His body was aching and he seemed to be shivering slightly.

"This is all my fault…" she blamed herself.

His coughing fit subsided enough for him to share a few words, "What are you talking about now?"

"If I hadn't come to you last night, Severus… you were already getting sick and then…"

Hermione watched as his face turn to hurt, "If I hadn't asked you to…" she blushed at the thought of them together in the cell but she had to quickly shake it off, "We were in the rain together for some time… freezing and soaking wet and you received the brunt of it. It is no wonder you are so sick!" Her face was a deep shade of red as she tried to discreetly describe the night before when he had shielded her from the rain when he was on top of her. He had kept her warm while he blocked out the cold with his body heat against her.

"Do you regret last night?" his voice cracked and he coughed a few more times.

She realized what he was saying and her eyes widened in horror, "No!" she blushed.

Hermione grabbed his hand in her own, "It was the most amazing—" she started but her cheeks went red again and her face heated up, "No, I do not regret it all."

He stared at her for some time with his dark eyes reading into her but she didn't mind because she was telling the absolute truth, she only was sorry that she was too shy to express more of her feelings about it. It truly was a perfect moment in her eyes, but this was the first time she was able to really think about it fully and it sent her into shy fits like a little schoolgirl at the thought of her sharing such an intimate night with her Professor.

She looked up at him, "Do you?"

He nodded, "Yes I do."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror and she withdrew her hand from his but not for long because he pulled her back to him. She was stiff but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, "I only regret that it was under these circumstances… You deserve much better than what took place last night."

Her cheeks flushed again in embarrassment at his statement but she shook her head, "It was the most romantic thing I have ever experienced. I was able to," she stopped hesitantly but breathed in; trying to get past her insecurities and shyness, "make love with the most amazing wizard that I have ever met… I was able to give myself to the man I love more than life itself."

His face never changed expression from the serious exterior but his eyes slightly lit up, as much as they could through his fever, with a look that she had only seen the night before. He brought her closer and placed a burning kiss onto her cool forehead and closed his eyes, trying to embed the memory in his mind before sighing,

"Kingsley—" he started but was interrupted by coughing violently again.

Hermione frowned at hearing his voice crack and wheeze, "Severus," she whimpered pathetically, hating the fact that he was so sick especially at a time like the present, "Are you alright?"

He was not his normal self who had perfect posture and steel eyes, he looked defeated in some way or another yet still powerful and foreboding but Hermione guessed that that part of him would never change, even if he was ill. He nodded to her question, "I'm fine,"

She raised an eyebrow as the stars made a twinkling display over him that made him appear to be covered in glitter while the colors displayed from above played on his flushed skin in a breathtaking way, "No you're not."

He gave her a smirk, "Even so, does it really matter at a time like this?"

Hermione frowned as Snape shook his head and slowly got to his feet, smoothing out his long coat. He offered her a hand which she took gratefully but she noticed how unbalanced he was when he pulled her up, _He really is sick_…

"Kingsley is not who he says he is." Snape said hoarsely.

She nodded, "I know."

He did not question her findings but instead started undoing the buttons of his left sleeve, "Did Malfoy happen to be with you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he actually really helped me today… why?"

"Good." That was all he said as he finished with the last fasten and pushed up his sleeve revealing the dark mark on his arm.

She had never seen his tattoo up close and she had completely forgotten about it the night before. It was a soft red color and she frowned, remembering it to be black, "Why is it…"

"Red?" he offered and she nodded, "Because it is inactive," he took out his wand and pressed it against the scarring tissue and murmured, "Proteus," and the tattoo turned black once more and started to move like she had remembered it before.

Hermione flinched, "What are you doing?"

"If Malfoy is indeed here, then I will be able to summon him to our location through the mark. It was something rather effective during the war." He coughed out.

"What about the others, though?" she asked, still frowning deeply.

"He will bring them."

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

He furrowed his brows, frustrated with her many questions, "Why would he come alone?"

She blushed and bowed her head, embarrassed by her meaningless inquiries. She didn't mind Snape being so temperamental this time, she knew he had to be absolutely miserable with his fever and so she let his attitude slide without comment,

"So now we wait?" she said more in a statement than a question.

"What did you find out about Kingsley? You said you knew of him." He began while doing up his buttons to his sleeve but was unsuccessful in his trembling fingers due to his ailment. Hermione could see him shaking.

"Here, let me," she offered as she put her wand in her pocket and nimbly fastened up his cuff before tugging on it to straighten it out, making it as perfect as she always remembered. He always was dressed perfectly, nothing was ever out of place or crooked and Hermione found it endearing and one of the small things she found herself becoming rather attracted to. It was the little innuendos and personality traits that drew her to him more and more.

She inhaled slowly and found the wonderful, light scent that she adored so much from the Potions Master. A small smile was brought to her face as she recalled how much she used to crave to get even the tiniest bit of aroma from him when he would pass by her or make a quick move… or just by the sheer closeness that they would occasionally share during a potions lesson just months before. Those were the days that she never wanted to forget, the days she wanted to treasure always.

"You didn't answer my question." He reminded her as she held his forearm in her hands, seemingly staring off into space.

Hermione snapped out of it, "Oh, um… well the Polyjuice potion that we made during Christmas break… that wasn't for the auror internships. We believe it to be for Kingsley."

He nodded, "Makes perfect sense, but the motives behind all of this are uncertain to say the least."

"Who _is_ behind all of this?" she asked him for he always seemed to have the answers even though it was unlikely this time.

"I have my suspicions-"

"Snape!" an invisible door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy running into the Space room with quite a few people behind him, just as predicted.

Harry and the others filed in as Snape, somewhat surprised at the amount of supporters coming, moaned in a hoarse voice, "Really Potter? You had to invite everyone you could think of?"

He ignored his old teacher's sarcastic remark and furrowed his brows in surprise, "Professor Snape… are you sick-"

Snape growled deeper than normal from his lack of control over his cracking voice, "Nothing gets past you, does it, Potter?"

The others seemed to be just as surprised as Harry because although it was a foolish notion, the thought of their Potions Master becoming sick was completely nonexistent… it just seemed to be impossible. Snape dismissed the odd looks, "How did all of you manage to get here unseen?"

Cho gave a small smile, standing next to Hermione, "Harry's invisibility cloak and a lot of Confundus charms."

He raised an eyebrow as Hermione frowned, "Where is Hagrid and Firenze?"

Rolling his eyes, Snape sighed, "Oh good God there are more of you?"

"They are on their way back to the castle," McGonagall stepped forward, her robes swishing with every step, "As much as we do appreciate their support, they would have been easy targets that would have been spotted too quickly."

Ron joined Hermione's side and brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face, "You alright, 'Mione?"

Snape wanted nothing more than to push the boy away from the woman he loved but he tried to ignore it, "None of you were ever seen walking down the hallways?" he found it hard to believe such a large group went unspotted.

"Beware, Severus, the Ministry is looking for you." Aberforth warned him.

He nodded, "Not surprising."

Hermione left Cho and Ron and possessively grabbed Snape's hand for security, "I just can't imagine why they would want him so badly? It doesn't make sense with all of the drastic measures they are taking."

Slughorn spoke up, "I think you are forgetting, Miss Granger, that Severus is now an escaped convict. Whether they wanted him for something large or something trifling, he officially broke the wizarding laws and you are now the accomplice. It is only natural that they would be starting a hunt for him."

"Not to mention," McGonagall said in a reprimanding tone that was aimed for Snape, "he almost petrified Elba Hobbs with his hex and he tried to use Legilimency on the Minister for Magic which is strictly forbidden on every sound level… _and_ this was all done in a _courtroom _no less!"

Draco sneered, "But they attacked him first!"

McGonagall gave a steely gaze to the blonde boy, "And why do you think they did so?"

The room was quiet except for a nervous sigh from Arthur Weasley, "Oh dear…"

The Headmistress looked around her at everyone, "I am not defending the Ministry at all, indeed I believe them to be corrupt, but look at this situation with reason," she implored them, "they can completely turn this whole situation around and put Severus away for quite some time if not for life because of all of this commotion."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

Hermione squeezed Snape's hand in comfort as McGonagall continued her explanation, "They would reasonably be able to report that Severus's party, meaning all of us, were just misinformed as to when the time and location for the trial was to take place. Miss Granger attacked the guards outside with dark magic, she burst into the courtroom, freed Severus, and then launched a full out assault on the Council,"

She shook her head, "How do you think this looks? All of Great Britain will think us absolutely mad."

Harry looked stunned, "Our Hermione… the one we all grew up with… used _dark magic_?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "It's not like you haven't, Harry!"

Snape was somewhat surprised to an extent, "What did you do?" his mouth twitched.

She gulped, "The guards disarmed me and sent my wand flying… so I used yours," she said to the man next to her and bowed her head in shame, "it just kind of happened, I didn't realize what I was doing… as soon as I picked it up, it seemed like it had a mind of its own, as if it were telling me what to spell to use…"

"It's official," Draco snorted, "Granger has gone insane."

Hermione lifted her gaze and sent daggers his way but Snape walked in between the two to stop the impending duel just like he would when they were his students, "Enough." He spat, "We have more important matters to discuss and you are acting like children," he turned to the adults, "Have you discovered any information?"

Arthur Weasley nodded, "We have several estimations at who could be behind this, Severus, but one thing that we do know for sure is that Kingsley must be under either the Polyjuice potion or the Imperius curse."

"And who are your suspects?" he asked curiously.

George sighed, "Dad, have you ever thought that it could _just_ be Kingsley?" he faced his father, "I know he did great things in the Order but what has become of him now that he is Minister? All that power could have gotten to his head… all of our suspicions make absolutely no sense at all," he turned to Snape, "I think we are all trying too hard and that is what he wants."

Snape tilted his head, weighing the facts, "Interesting presumption," he put his hands behind his back as he always did when he was in deep thought, breaking the contact from Hermione, "correct me if I am wrong," he told George in his teacher-like voice, "but are you assuming that Kingsley is the only factor in this? I am curious to hear what you believe his reasons are behind my persecution, I, myself, am not convinced of your speculation."

"This has happened before…" Hermione started and Snape turned his head to see her walking forward to the middle of the group, "we become too much involved in something that is staring us in the face. I understand George's reasoning behind all of this. Harry," she turned to her friend, "how many times have we guessed much further into something than what was necessary? Don't you see? Perhaps we just need to start over, clear a blank slate."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I think Snape knows something we don't, Granger."

Everyone's gaze fell on the Potions Master and he stood up straighter while Hermione could tell he was trying his best not to cough or appear ill, or in his eyes, weak, "I believe it is safe to assume, as Hermione had explained to me before all of you arrived," he started, hoarsely, "that the Polyjuice potion I was ordered to make from the Minister, is not being used for the internships, however," he slowly sauntered towards everyone else, "I do not feel comfortable automatically charging Kingsley as the user of the Potion."

"You've got to be joking!" Harry angrily rambled, "That coward ran away from us as soon as you disappeared. Whoever _he_ is, that man is not _Kingsley Shacklebolt_."

"Oh please, Potter," Snape rolled his eyes, "I would have believed that you, above everyone else, would understand that people are not who they seem to be."

Harry wanted to shake the man awake, "Oh you mean Mad Eye Moody?" he sarcastically quipped, "because he was also under the Polyjuice Potion, _Sir._"

Snape hissed but Harry continued on his angry rant, "Or Madam Rosmerta? You would know all about her…" he watched the teacher's eyes narrow, "You were the one who put her under the Imperius Curse for Draco in our sixth year! You are right, Professor, people aren't who they seem, but there is always an explanation behind it!"

Everyone was silent as they watched the former teacher and student stare each other down. Snape crept forward and grabbed Harry's collar, he still towered over him dangerously even though Harry had grown, the Potions teacher was still almost a head taller, "You dare challenge me, Potter?" he spat out and let go of him, roughly pushing him away with enough force that Harry stumbled a bit.

"Where's Ezra Moon?" Luna asked randomly, looking around her, oblivious to the death threat that the Potions Master had just sent to her friend.

Hermione looked shocked at her lack of reaction to the scene but shook her head, inviting the change of subject, "I would like to know the same?" she glanced at McGonagall.

The Headmistress looked shocked, realizing that he was not with them. She briskly walked past a few twinkling stars that were lower than most which cast an eerie light across her face, "I thought he was with us the whole time…" she said in her Scottish lilt.

"Harry," Hermione started, "You said he was the one who told you it was postponed until this evening?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but he said Elphias Doge told him."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Don't you think it is a little suspicious that he disappears when the rest of you come after Severus and I?"

Ron spoke up, "I never saw Elphias Doge in the Council."

"Well you wouldn't, Weasley," Snape barked, "he is in the Wizengamot." Ron gave him a dirty look.

"So if the Wizengamot wasn't in session this morning, Mister Doge would not be at the Ministry then, correct?" Hermione offered, looking to Snape.

"Arthur would know better than I, I tend to keep my distance from here and for good reason." he motioned for Mr. Weasley to share his input,

He nodded, "You are right Severus, especially since Elphias Doge is close to retirement, he has taken much time off of work given his health, he would not be here if he was not needed."

Slughorn frowned, "Yes but perhaps he told Ezra yesterday after the trial?"

Molly shook her head, "That is very unlikely Horace, given that Elphias is not in a high ranking position within the Wizengamot, he probably would not have been informed. And besides, if they had decided the postponement after the trial yesterday, then why would they have not announced it publicly and kept it hidden?"

"Hold on," Ginny bit her lip, "so who are the suspects?"

George shook his head, "I still say it is just Kingsley and we are getting in over our heads."

Ron cleared his throat, "I don't care what anyone else thinks, I still think Elba Hobbs is after us."

"I'm beginning to wonder if any of this has to do with Ezra Moon." McGonagall spoke warily. She seemed rather nervous, "If he is then I wouldn't be surprised to expect that more people in the Ministry, not just from the Wizengamot, could be in on this as well."

Snape nodded, "We need to take this into our own hands now. This is ridiculous that we have to hide. In order for us to figure all of this out, we need to go and search for ourselves."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Are you suggesting we should go run around the ministry? Severus if they find you… they will take you away."

"What other choice is there, Granger?" Draco spat out, arms crossed.

She turned back to Snape, "He needs to stay here… Severus please, stay here while we go. You are sick!"

He narrowed his eyes, "I may be sick but I am not dead. I can handle myself just fine."

"No!" Hermione demanded, walking up to him, frustrated and concerned.

Draco started towards them but Harry pulled the Slytherin boy back and whispered something to him while the Potions Master stared down at the young woman before him. Everyone watched as their eyes searched one another. Hermione sighed, "Please don't do this. Let us go and you can stay. You are much more ill than I think you realize." She pleaded softly, with much emotion.

He shook his head at her and looked up at everyone else, "We will split up."

"Split up?" Ron asked confused.

Draco snorted, "Do you honestly think we can all get by together without being noticed?

The youngest Weasley boy glared at his arch nemesis before looking back to Snape for more directions. McGonagall spoke up, "Aberforth, Horace and I will go looking for Ezra, Severus."

Snape nodded, "Arthur, Molly," he turned to the Weasley parents, "take Miss Bones and go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you are the only three that can be seen without questioning."

"What are we doing?" Susan asked.

He frowned, "Trying to understand that horrible woman you have to work under."

Ginny piped up, "Luna, Cho and I will go to the Daily Prophet… Rita Skeeter has to know something."

George stepped forward, "I will go with them."

Hermione started, "I will go with you, Severus."

Snape shook his head, "No, I can't allow that."

She frowned, "What do you mean? You want me to just stay behind and not do anything?"

He gave her an upset look that the others could have sworn was a nasty glare but Hermione didn't seem disturbed by it, "No I need you and Mister Longbottom to find the whereabouts of the Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "How are we supposed to do that?"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her question, "And since you seem so insecure about my health as of late, I am sure Longbottom can assist you in finding some medicinal herbs in the Ministry's greenhouses."

Her frown turned to a look of thoughtfulness and she nodded, "But what about you?"

Snape turned to Draco, "I want you and Weasley," he motioned to Ron, "to search for Kingsley."

"What?" Draco sneered in disgust.

Ron turned pale, "Oh bloody hell…"

Snape hissed at their behavior towards one another, "I am sure Miss Lovegood- I mean Mrs. Longbottom," he corrected himself, "will be more than willing to accompany you given your… _colorful_ history."

Luna smiled, "I wouldn't mind at all."

Ginny's face fell, "Oh no…"

Draco moaned, "What are you doing to me?" he asked his Godfather but Snape ignored him.

"Potter," he snapped and Harry straightened, "You will come with me."


	61. Puzzle Pieces p 1

**Hey everyone sorry for the long break! I was very unmotivated because of the health of my macaw, who is doing a little better, he has been hanging out with me today so that made it a little easier. Also, I had this chapter already typed up on Saturday and the computer overheated and shut down, deleting it! So I had to retype everything! I was a little upset so that is why I had such a long break in between updates! Hope you all understand! I plan on updating tomorrow as well! Please enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me want to update sooner! : )**

"Wait!" Hermione called out to the Potions Master as he and Harry were exiting through the threshold to the hallway after the rest of the group had left. She was standing in the middle of the room still with Neville by her side.

Neville watched her expressions flash across her face with sincere worry as her chest erratically fell up and down as though she were about to cry in despair. He tried not to say anything as she pathetically watched for Snape to show some sign of acknowledgment. The man she called for froze for just a moment before seeming pained to turn around. His head turned in the direction of the voice and was somewhat caught off guard by a flurry of the young woman who had wrapped her arms around his neck in a whimper. Neville had only seen Hermione behave in such a way with Ron and Harry… never with Snape. It was an awkward sight for him to watch the feared Potions Teacher receiving a large hug from his friend but somehow he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. They certainly were an odd couple but seeing the look on the teacher's face once Hermione's arms had linked around him was almost endearing and Neville shed a smile at the unique pair.

"Please…" she whispered through her emotional voice, not yet in tears but very close to it, "I can't lose you again. Not now, not ever!"

He had rested his hands around her waist lightly but quickly grabbed fistfuls of her sweater and used it to pull her closer in a more subtle way which earned him a sigh of content from Hermione, "You won't." was all he said in his deep voice laced with sickness.

Neville and Harry watched as she squeezed him closer before hesitantly pulling back. She smoothed out his stiff coat and pushed a strand of hair out of his face with a sad smile, "Come back to me."

In the best way he knew, Snape reassured her with a valiant nod and unquestioning eyes. Harry watched the two give longing glances to each other, something completely alien to him to see the feared teacher do but nonetheless he was happy for his best friend. She had finally found the man that _she_ loved. Snape stood up a little straighter and turned to Harry, giving him the signal to start heading out. As teacher and student passed over the threshold to the hallway, Hermione called out very softly,

"I love you," she sighed as he was enveloped in the invisibility cloak but she heard a quiet answer back that she wasn't expecting,

"And I you."

* * *

><p>Ginny, Cho and George wandered around the Ministry, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible for, although, they were not necessarily the ones being hunted… two Hogwarts students running about already looked suspicious enough without adding to the pair, the Weasley twin, who called attention where ever he went.<p>

"You would think we are in a maze… how does Dad honestly find his way through this place?" Ginny moaned, trying to keep a straight face from the unusual stares shot their way.

George shrugged, "It is probably more daunting to you because now we are going stealth-mode and it is making you nervous."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please," she looked up at her tall brother, "I never cracked under the pressure during the last battle,"

Cho nodded, agreeing with Ginny, "This truly is a labyrinth of sorts. I think it is just more confusing with all of the people going by. I can't get a sense of our location and I feel like we are already running in circles. Isn't there a map somewhere?"

"I agree," Ginny huffed, "How do people expect to find their way through all of this?"

Shaking his head from the complaints of his baby sister, George sighed, "Oh stop moaning and groaning. Snape wanted us to go to the Daily Prophet, yes?"

"We have only been looking for the past ten minutes." She murmured, glaring at an old man who watched her and Cho walk by in their school robes.

"Well, then," he smiled, "we need to find the exit!"

Cho and Ginny looked at each other with odd glances before turning to the older Weasley boy, "What?"

"The Daily Prophet's main office is in Diagon Alley," he started, "You won't find Rita Skeeter here unless you are looking for the printing presses."

Ginny stopped walking and growled, "If you knew this all along, then why would you let us go in circles here with the risk of being caught by the guards?"

He laughed, "Ah Gin, I wanted to see how long it would take the both of you, bloody good amusement you two gave me."

"Right…" Cho snapped, "Let's head for the exit."

Ginny shook her head, "How do we get to the exit from here?"

* * *

><p>"This way!" Susan waved Arthur and Molly Weasley through the end of the Department towards the main desk that she, herself, was just working at that morning, "Madam Hobbs' office is this way…"<p>

As they got to her desk, she grabbed a set of small keys and hurried off into the corridor of offices. She was careful to not call attention to herself as well as the Weasleys as she swiftly, but calmly, led them towards the private quarters of the Head of the Department.

"How do we know if she is in her office or not?" Molly questioned, at the heel of the Hufflepuff.

She shrugged, "With the breakout, this would be the last place she would go at a time like this."

Arthur stepped in front of his wife and Susan and knocked on the door carefully, just to double check, before standing aside to have the young woman unlock the room. Once she heard the click from the key, she cautiously pushed open and gave a sigh of relief as they saw the room in complete darkness, reassuring them of the woman's absence. They quickly looked around them, glancing to see if anyone was watching before slipping inside and quickly shutting the door.

"Lumos!" Arthur whispered before Susan tried to wave her wand to light the lamps around her. He stopped her, "We must not disturb anything here. If Elba came, she would be able to smell the burning oil and the smoke… she must not know we were here."

Susan nodded as she lit her own wand for more light and led Arthur towards the desk. Molly Weasley remained at the door and quietly started whispering alarming charms and shields,

"Muffliato,"

"Commito,"

"Impenetrabilis!" she finished her charms before turning around and standing guard while her husband and the young woman shuffled through drawers of files.

"This is where she holds many of her criminal charges…" Susan mumbled as she snatched out a few files for Mr. Weasley to start rummaging through, "perhaps these might give us some idea of what is going on… I am not sure exactly what Professor Snape wanted us to look for."

Arthur flipped open a few and started reading off the sections to himself as he scanned through different sections, "1940… 1959… 1921… 1973…"

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled up a particular folder that was untitled, "How in the world…" he whispered to himself before quickly opening up the documents and flipping through the pages," his wife saw great interest in her husband's face and made a comment,

"What is it dear?"

Arthur glanced up briefly before looking back, "Oh nothing, dear, just politics… the new candidates for the Minister for Magic is coming up soon, this is just the paperwork to be filled out… nothing important, really. I just don't understand why it was tossed among all of these…" he motioned towards the dated files, "Why are all of these dates at random?"

She shook her head, honestly not knowing why, "Madam Hobbs' is usually very particular about her organization." Susan joined Arthur's side and leaned over, looking at the documents that were scattered at best.

"Could someone have broken in here as well and gone through her files?" Molly suggested.

Susan shook her head, "I have been here all morning… I don't know how someone would have gotten in without the key…"

Arthur hissed, "You would be surprised at the abilities that magic can give you. You hardly need a key at all to break into something. But I am shocked that Elba did not have a super-sensory charm or locking charm on her door to protect her documents."

The young woman's face grew pale, "Well… she did… this is actually the first time I have broken in, I guess I forgot or thought that the charm would break with the key."

Molly sighed, "So someone has been here before us and disarmed the alarms."

"Do you think it could be…" Arthur started, looking at his wife in the dim light from the wands, "Ezra, dear?"

She looked worried, "Well he seemed to have escaped us when we went searching after Hermione… when Susan had arrived with Minerva…"

"He broke in when I left my post?" Susan repeated, guiltily.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Cho removed their school cloaks, ties and cardigans, despite the chilly temperatures; they knew they would not be as easily spotted if they didn't show their uniforms off. George led the way as the two girls linked arms, shivering in the spring weather. Their shoes splashed in the puddles covering the cobblestone path in Diagon Alley as the biting frost nipped at their scantily clad selves when George led them into his own store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.<p>

"Seriously?" Ginny snapped, impatient from being so cold.

George looked back at the two girls and smiled, "We need to stock up before we go waltzing in on the Daily Prophet!"

Cho raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean stock up?"

He smirked, "We need a back-up plan in case all of Snape's devices do not go so smoothly."

Ginny furrowed her brows, "George this is hardly the time for jokes! Hermione and Snape are in big trouble and you just want to play tricks on the Ministry? How far will we get with these practical pranks."

George was unperturbed, "Far enough, little sister."

He ran up the stairs into the back room as the girls stayed in the lobby. When he came back, he had a bag full of ton tongue toffee, wildfire whiz-bangs, trick wands, Peruvian darkness powder, and decoy detonators among other things that Ginny couldn't completely recognize. She shook her head, "Honestly, sometimes I feel like you are as bad as Peeves."

"That is a compliment in my book," he smiled before shrinking the bag to fit into his pocket and he put his arms around the girls' shoulders and led them out.

They turned the corner a few times, occasionally bumping past a few passersby while George called out to anyone who would listen that they needed to pay a visit to his joke shop. He even handed out tricks and treats to children who were enthralled to try them out. Ginny was disgusted, "Really? Did we stop at your shop so you could promote it to everyone that walks by or are we trying to help Hermione and Snape?"

"Calm down, we are almost there… it doesn't hurt to do a little advertizing on the way, now does it?" he laughed as he motioned towards the sign hanging above the shop up ahead that read _The Daily Prophet_.

Cho smirked, "Well just try to keep it at a minimum," she laughed.

George grinned, "Will do, Miss Chang… will do!"

* * *

><p>"Minerva, perhaps we should heed Severus' advice once more." Horace Slughorn suggested as he followed the worried Headmistress.<p>

She turned back as he and Aberforth slowed to a halt, "I think it best to split up and meet in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in a half hour."

She swallowed hard and looked to the two men in front of her, "Do you think it wise? Going alone?"

"At best, Minerva, they would only be searching for you. Horace and I will be able to sneak by openly without suspicion." Aberforth Dumbledore explained, clearing his throat as they walked over to an empty doorway instead of standing in the middle of the hallway in plain sight.

"Let us question those we know that would be more loyal to us rather than getting persuaded so easily. The Heads of the Departments might have come across Ezra at some point or another." Horace suggested.

McGonagall furrowed her brows, "Alright, but we will meet back at the auror office in a half hour… sharp. If we are not all there at that precise time, we will deem the other in some danger of sorts and carry on. Understood?"

The two men nodded and Minerva quickly whipped around and headed off in another direction. She would question only those she knew personally. If Ezra Moon, who she thought was a close friend, was indeed on the opposing side, then she needed to heed caution to everyone she came in contact with. She knew that the problem that was barely starting to surface was much bigger than just convicting Snape. The Potions teacher being pushed out of the way was merely one more step to performing the plan. She shivered, who would be next on the list to be taken down if they failed in uncovering the mutinous plot?

Minerva headed down the stairs, back to where they started, the Department of Mysteries. Surely there had to be answers around every corner about what was going on. Cornell Hodge, the head, was a key factor in unveiling those supporters working for the department that were undercover for Voldemort in the second war and she hoped that he might be just as helpful in this case. She turned a few corners until she found an Unspeakable having a discussion with an elderly man who seemed out of sorts. She walked up to them politely,

"Excuse me Gentlemen," she called for their attention, "Might I be able to inquire after Mr. Hodge? I am in need of his assistance."

The Unspeakable turned with a lazy, dazed look and nodded slowly, remaining silent as he pointed to the end of the hallway where one door floated in mid air. She assumed that that must have been his office. Although she was now Headmistress, she felt like she had learned so little from Albus when he was Headmaster… he knew so many things that she was trying to learn in his late absence. It was rather frustrating but she was able to manage,

"Thank you, I do appreciate your help." She nodded to them in polite respect before quickly heading in the direction that was given her from the two men. Her heels clicked and echoed off the cold stone walls. She rather detested the Department of Mysteries; it was too eerie and sterile for her liking. She much preferred the warmth and comfort of Hogwarts and the old walls that seemed inviting rather than stand-offish.

She tapped on the floating door with her wand before hearing footsteps from inside before it opened to reveal a young boy, not much older than Harry Potter, "Might I help you?" he said in a thick foreign accent.

The Headmistress determined, since she could not recognize him that he must have been from Durmstrang, "I need to speak with your Head, please, immediately."

* * *

><p>Fred opened the door for Cho and Ginny and they all filed in to see a large desk with a scrawny little woman, looking more like a lost little girl, staring back at them with fiery green eyes and dirty blonde hair that looked greasier than Snape's. She was chewing gum and eyed them curiously although her body seemed to be shaking like a leaf… her whole exterior completely contradicted itself but George wasn't swayed any differently towards her. He leaned casually against the counter and gave her a smile,<p>

"Hello little lady," he started and heard a growl come from the blonde, "I do believe we have an appointment with Rita Skeeter."

She snarled and a nasty, sickly voice came out in a shrill tone that sounded like a cackling witch, "She won't be seeing anyone today. She has not made any appointments for the next week, she is rather busy."

George leaned over further, "See I don't think you understand, _we_" he pointed to Cho, Ginny and himself with his forefinger in a little circle, "all of us, are here to see Rita Skeeter. Now… I need you to make that happen."

Ginny pushed her brother aside, "Look it is an emergency, could you just make an exception?"

George nudged Ginny out of view and resumed his position, "It is important… I know you can dig around in your little heart and find an opening for us. If Miss Skeeter finds out that you turned us away with a good story for her… well… I am afraid I don't see your career advancing any farther than it already has, which I am sad to say is not very impressive. Then you will be jobless… on the streets…. And will be begging me, George Weasley, for a position in my store-"

Ginny pulled her brother back and took his place, "Ignore what he just said, just let us in, please."

The shaky girl that reminded her of a Chihuahua raised a thin long eyebrow, "No." she said simply before turning back to her paperwork.

"Why you-" Ginny started angrily but was stopped by George who clapped a hand over her mouth and smiled at the clerk,

"Well I guess we will be stopping by later, now won't we?"

"Indeed," the blonde snapped as the three of them exited the store.

George pulled the girls around the corner and Cho huffed, "What's your brilliant plan now?"

The Weasley twin fished around in his pocket and pulled out the bag of tricks he had brought and enlarged it back into the normal size before digging around in it, "_We_ are still going to see Rita Skeeter… just in more of a not so subtle way."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, almost afraid of what he would pull out, "Oh no…"

He pull out a toy horn with little legs that were scrambling to run away, "One of Fred's most ingenious inventions as of late… our decoy detonators!"

Cho looked nervously at him, "Are you sure this is going to work? What does it do?"

"Ah have faith," he smiled, "I will drop _this_ in the lobby and it will run away and create a loud bang, distracting the clerk so we can get passed her to our target victim."

"Victim?" Ginny smirked.

"Why yes, I believe anyone that _we_ are searching for realistically are victims." He laughed before shushing the girls with his finger to his mouth as he tip toed to the door, opened it slightly and dropped the little horn where it ran around in frenzy before going down the hallway and making a terribly loud crashing noise, puffing smoke into the quarters as if there had been an explosion.

George stuck his head out from around the corner as watched as the receptionist gave a cry in surprise and ran over to see what had happened. Quickly he turned back to the girls, "C'mon," he whispered, "Now's our chance!"

They hurriedly ran into the shop and ducked behind the desk, looking for a clearing before briskly sneaking past everyone that had rallied around the detonator. When they seemed to be in safety of not being caught they suddenly heard a shrill voice scream, "It was them!"

Ginny glared at George, "Guess your plan really isn't fool proof. Your toy bought us time but has now made us become part of the hunt!"

He pulled the girls into an empty doorway, all three of them pressing themselves against the wall, hoping to not get caught as workers ran passed them, yelling for help to find the intruders and Cho whipped out her wand. Ginny looked at her as if she had gone completely insane, knowing that if she cast a spell, the workers would hear them but this did not sway the Ravenclaw who had learned a few charms from Hermione months before,

"Protego Totalum!" she whispered as a glittering shield spread over them, making them invisible to the eye.

* * *

><p>"Let's keep looking, quickly before whoever was here comes back… or Elba herself." Arthur ushered the girl who seemed a little shell-shocked.<p>

She nodded and fumbled clumsily, still recovering from her recent discovery, "Look at this…"

Susan pulled out a folder with the year 1980 to the present on it, it seemed to be shuffled around the most, "This is Professor Snape's file of his indictments and records."

He stopped searching and took the papers out of the young woman's hand, "All of his charges to date… all of his work history, achievements, notable awards, parents, bloodline… ah here we are… the indictments that they are trying to pin on him."

Arthur set the paper down and traced his finger down the list, silently reading all the charges, "Dear Lord…" he gasped, "This is horrible."

Molly quickly left her unassigned post from the door and came behind her husband to see what was so terrible. She covered her mouth sadly and put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "This is grave indeed."

Susan leaned over from other pages from Snape's history and looked at the list, "I don't understand, what is it? It should just list the unfit relationship between student and teacher that the Improper Wizarding Associations accused him of."

Mrs. Weasley patted the young girl's back, "My dear, they are charging him for… four counts of murder and one count of an attempted homicide."

Arthur looked at his wife with a horrified expression, "Does Harry know about this?"


	62. Puzzle Pieces p 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the well wishers for Morpheus! He is doing so much better and he was with me all day today… my day off… helping me to write this chapter! I still have a little bit more to go but if I waited to finish it in this chapter, then you guys wouldn't receive the update today so instead of 2 parts… there will be 3 parts to this. There is a TON of action in here so please enjoy! And please, I know this is so repetitive but it really helps me when I receive reviews, hearing your feedback! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW… because you love this story!**

Ginny looked around the corner to see if they had a clear shot to freedom or at least to their next place of hiding within the expansive shop. She turned to her brother, "Where do you think Rita Skeeter is? Any second we lose could cost us dearly… we need a target each time we move."

Cho nodded, "She has to be in this corridor right?" she pointed to the other doors with names and editors inscribed into the wood.

George peeked both ways, "When we get out of this shield, remember that we have to be light and careful! It will take a miracle not to be noticed so be on your guard."

The girls nodded and crept out of their hiding place quietly as they peered down the hall at the doors. It seemed to be an infinite stretch but this did not deter Ginny as she fronted the group. She looked down the corridor and tip toed further. They heard voices again and instantly found refuge in another doorway and cast another shield charm. Holding their breath, they waited until the voices passed them before sneaking out once more. Ginny knew it was only a matter of time before they had the misfortune of being seen or caught but she couldn't let the thought get her down. They had to find the door that led to the notorious reporter!

A shout came from behind them and George whipped around in time to see a worker standing in the middle of the way calling for back up to help them catch the intruders. George pulled out his wand,

"Stupefy!" he called and turned to the girls, "I don't think we can get away with hiding in doorways anymore… lets run for it!"

The girls nodded and bolted down the hallways as doors slammed open from more angry workers that were coming to see what the fuss was about. Ginny scanned the unopened ones ahead of her…

_Andy Smudgley, reporter… Betty Brathwaite, reporter… R. Amorin, security editor…_

Ginny cursed their situation as she heard her brother cast more hexes behind them. She desperately went back to searching the door fronts…

_D. Shaman, advice columnist… Winkus Oddpick, op-ed columnist… R. Almeidus, reporter…_

Cho joined her side, "Are we close? This hallway stretches on forever!"

_Dempster Wiggleswade, advice columnist… Rita Skeeter, reporter_

"Got it! I found her!" Ginny cried out and swerved to her left quickly to enter the doorway. She turned back to see at least twenty workers chasing after her brother and she growled. Ginny pulled out her wand,

"Rictumsempra!" she called out and hit a few workers in the front with the spell giving her brother enough time to catch up to them.

She turned back and yanked open the door as Cho and George filed in and she quickly slammed it shut, "Collaportus!" she cast the charm that locked them inside.

"What do you three think you are doing in here?" Rita sneered.

Cho pulled out her wand and shoved it at the woman's neck, "We are here for you!"

The reporter furrowed her brows and scoffed, "What are you going to do? Stupefy me? You have broken into the Daily Prophet, a well known establishment, your punishment will not be kind, I assure you!"

George sat on her desk lazily, "Neither will yours if we reveal what you truly are." He smirked at her scowl.

Ginny pushed Cho's wand to the side and walked up in front, "We want answers… now!"

She huffed, "Please, everyone wants answers from me. What will I get in return?"

George laughed, "Our silence on your animagus form."

The reporter growled, "You children are on dangerous grounds!"

Pounding at the door started and the three of them turned to see the handle being twisted every which way and they could hear spells being cast against it. Cho went to the threshold and started laying on more charms to block the workers from getting in. They started to yell and George put a Muffling spell on the door so that they would be distracted. Ginny turned back to the curly-haired reporter,

The blonde grinned, "You are holding me hostage you know. Whatever you want from me will have been in vain."

"I can easily," she snapped, grabbing her wand, "Obliviate your memories. What is to stop me now?"

George whipped out his own wand and pointed it at her head, "Don't even think about it. That is my sister you are aiming at."

She hissed, "What do you want? I am busy and you are interrupting me and holding me captive in my own office!"

When he stood up she quickly turned on him instead of Ginny, "Expelliarmus!"

"Incarcerous!" Ginny cried out as George's wand went flying into the air. The reporter was instantly tied up with ropes and writhing on the floor in shock,

"Why you evil little-"

"Watch it!" Ginny spat out, still pointing her wand at the woman.

The pounding on the door became louder and Cho worriedly looked over at her friends, "I can't keep them all at bay for long, hurry!" she began muttering more spells and charms.

George picked up the reporter and tossed her into her chair, "All we need is for you to answer some questions… honestly. If we don't feel you are being honest, we will report you to Law Enforcement about your true form."

She laughed, "How will they believe you three if you are to be arrested soon? I don't have to do anything you say."

He smirked and pulled out a small vial and shook it in her face, "I think a small dose of veritaserum will do the trick…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "When did you get that?"

George cleared his voice avoiding her question, "Now… would you like a slip of this? Or will you just cooperate, Miss Skeeter?" he said threateningly although his voice was laced with amusement.

"You wouldn't dare…" she sneered.

He laughed whole heartedly, "Oh I would!"

She frowned and growled at the two Weasleys and struggled a bit in her binding but sighed, "Fine. What do you want?"

"Ginny, hurry!" Cho urged.

"First!" she started, jabbing her wand into the woman's jaw, "Who sent you to Hogwarts to harass Hermione Granger?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean does Harry know about this?" Molly snapped at her husband, "How could he?"<p>

Susan looked closer at the file and her eyes widened, "But Professor Snape didn't kill Lily and James Potter… I thought You-Know-Who did… and how did he have an attempted murder on Harry?" The Hufflepuff's eyes grew larger, "No… it can't be true!" she dropped the file to the desk and braced herself, "Snape was the one who killed Professor Burbage?"

She had had a personal relationship with the Muggle Studies teacher through her years as a student and was more than devastated to hear the news of her untimely death. It had taken quite the toll on her to be sure. Susan looked up at the Weasleys with tears,

"I'm gonna kill him!" she cried out.

Molly put a hand around her shoulder, "You can't honestly believe that Severus would have murdered Charity Burbage in cold blood? Just as you said, he was not responsible for Lily and James Potter, he most definitely was not responsible for Professor Burbage, do you hear me?"

The young woman nodded pathetically as Arthur scrambled through more of the charges and he growled, "This is ridiculous! How could Elba be led into such madness?"

Molly grabbed the sheets from her husband and read through the indictments listed outloud, "Because of his role as Headmaster over Hogwarts, he is responsible and held accountable for the deaths among the faculty and student body? This is rubbish! We must alert Kingsley, my dear."

He nodded and shuffled through more papers, haphazardly throwing documents and files around, not caring anymore about getting caught, "None of this makes sense? Why are they trying to do this to Severus? Didn't they do enough damage to Sirius? Now they must go after another innocent life?"

Susan sniffled but straightened when she saw more of Snape's file, "Hold on… look at this…" She pointed to the trial and court portion on several pages, "It says here that the trial was never scheduled to be moved. Madam Hobbs would have at least penned it in on file if she had known even this morning."

Arthur looked to his wife, "This must mean that even Elba had no intention of bringing Severus to Courtroom Ten. Obviously she is not truly behind this… I believe she is being fooled into a plot by another."

Molly nodded, "But who, dear? Is it Kingsley? Is it Ezra?"

He glanced back down and knelt to the floor, going through the drawers to grab more files, "There has to be some explanation, perhaps a pattern. This can't merely be a random attack on Severus. No one would really gain anything."

Susan shook her head, "How is Professor Snape a threat to anyone? All of his enemies are dead or locked up in Azkaban, right?"

"As far as we know…" he replied as he pulled out a stack of files and set it on the desk.

"What are you doing?" the Hufflepuff asked.

He flipped through some of them, "Looking for repetition. Perhaps there is something similar in the Death Eater trials of last year that could link us to Severus and give us some clue as to what is really going on or at least who could be behind this," he handed a stack to Susan, "help me."

She nodded and started shuffling through papers, "Antonin Dolohov and Amycus Carrow…" she said more to herself than to the others. She flipped more of the pages, "Mr. Weasley I don't see anything with them, nothing is similar to Professor Snape's charges or methods…"

Susan wasn't finished for she grabbed more files and went through more trials, skimming over the outcomes and results of each Death Eater, "Rabastan Lestrange… Thorfinn Rowle… Walden Macnair," she sighed, "Sir, I don't see a connection between any of these."

Arthur sighed and braced his weight against the desk, trying to think while simultaneously calming himself down. His eyes shot open and a new idea popped into his head, "Perhaps this goes back farther than just the Second War…" he quickly crouched back down and went through more files of now deceased Death Eaters,

"Here Susan, look through these! Maybe there might be a clue in here as to what is going on…" he handed her another stack of yellowed files and flimsy worn pages.

She passed through the paper and sighed, the documents were all organized by her late Aunt who was the previous Head of the Department before being murdered the year before. Susan really did hate Elba Hobbs but her dream was to become the Head just as her aunt had been. Because of this, she had to put up with Hobbs until she could move up the line. The dreadful woman was a nightmare to work with and had sent her home several times, crying. She was not to be trifled with however, she would not be someone's puppet in heinous crimes.

"What exactly am I looking for, Mr. Weasley?" Susan asked curiously as she saw him speeding through different documents.

He looked up, "Search for names. Perhaps if we can find one name that stands out… that is thoroughly repeated through these… then we might have our next clue and next lead to keep investigating."

She sighed and nodded, "Alright." Susan began turning pages and scanning the words, seeing handwritten script that belonged to her aunt over a few of the documents. She had a hard time focusing because of that but she did her best, "I see… Minister Nobby Leach… and Minister Millicent Bagnold comparatively from the old Death Eater trials to the new… Minister Cornelius Fudge is on here as well…"

Arthur growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair and furiously poured through the files, "I see the same as well… but nothing out of the ordinary."

Molly piped up, "With the new trials, should Kingsley's name be among the signatures?"

He furrowed his brows at his wife in deep thought and flipped back through to check, "Now that you mention it…"

Susan frowned and beat him to it, "Minister Shacklebolt should have signed these, so why aren't his signatures here? Why did he have someone else sign them for him?"

Arthur looked up at the Hufflepuff, "What do you mean?"

She pointed to the signature line that should have bore the present Minister's script and name but instead was replaced with another,

He turned to his wife with a pale expression and spoke in a whisper, "Delmer Blevins."

* * *

><p>Rita Skeeter laughed, "Is that what this is all about?" she looked relieved in some ways.<p>

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "All? Do you realize what you did to my best friend?" she dug her wand deeper into the reporter's flesh, "You ruined her life and the life of the only teacher that I need to pass me on my NEWT's this year, you witch!"

"Answer the question," George replied coolly, "Who sent you to Hogwarts last December with Rage Graveseeker?"

She rolled her eyes, "My editor-in-chief, Barnabas Cuffe."

Ginny and George exchanged somewhat confused glances before turning back to their squirming hostage, "Why did he send you?"

She fidgeted more, "Because he was given a tip that I would get a juicy story which I did… only to have that Granger girl mess it up!"

"Is that really all you care about? Getting the next story with no concern for another human's welfare?" Ginny breathed dangerously.

Rita smiled broadly, "That's my job, Sweetie; if you can't handle it don't join the business."

She slapped the woman's cheek before resuming her wand against her face again, "You worthless-"

"Ginny!" Cho nervously edged on.

"Oh right…" she turned back to the reporter, "What was your purpose? Obviously your boss wanted a particular interview, did he not?"

She sneered, "It was my own story…" she lied and Ginny could smell it tracks away.

She dug her wand down deeper into her jaw, "Come again?"

Rita sighed, "Alright fine fine fine! Just get that stick out of my face!"

George pushed Ginny out of the way to release the woman, "Alright, spill then."

She growled, "Cuffe sent me with Graveseeker who was sent by the Undersecretary, Delmer Blevins, to interrogate the relationship between Snape and Granger-" Ginny pushed her wand against the reporter's cheek,

"And?" she prodded while George put a hand on his sister's shoulder,

"Let the poor woman speak, Gin."

She released the pressure and folded her arms indignantly, "How did Cuffe know about this?"

"I don't know…" Rita started but when she saw Ginny's wand come near her voice went shrill, "Honestly! I can only guess that the Occupations Office thought it would be an interesting story and tipped off my boss!"

Ginny frowned, "Why did Graveseeker go to make a report on an apprenticeship so early? It had only been a matter of months that the two had been together,"

Rita scowled, "Isn't it obvious? The relationship Snape had with Granger was peculiar at best. She was the best friend of the boy-who-lived which Snape had to protect under the guidance of Albus Dumbledore. Obviously she was under his protection as well since she was in such close relations with Potter… Granger was there when Snape supposedly lay dying. Who wouldn't want to check up on those two? Teacher and student with a twisted path come together in an internship? Lovely story."

George huffed, "Well Hermione sure gave you a run for your money when she negated your charges with the engagement to our brother."

The reporter rolled her eyes, "I am not convinced that she does not have feelings for Snape. It was obvious to everyone in that room."

"Cooperate with us… and help us and we will give you the story of the year." George offered.

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? How can I trust you?"

He shrugged, "You can't but it is a gamble you have to be willing to make. I must say it is a good article that could get you the Reporter of the Year."

She sniffed haughtily, "Alright," she fidgeted and shook her curls out of her face, "What do you want me to do?"

Ginny looked incredulously at her brother, "Are you crazy?"

"Guys!" Cho hollered as the door seemed to be beating down.

George turned quickly to the reporter and freed her from the ropes, "Don't turn us in or our deal is off, Skeeter," he warned before shaking himself, "meet us tonight at the Wizengamot trial… there is something there that you won't want to miss!"

"Ginny! George!" Cho nervously backed away from the door.

Rita stood up, "You can't apparate out of my office," she advised them so they wouldn't splinch.

George fished around in his pocket and pulled out the Peruvian Darkness Powder as the door broke off its hinge and slammed to the ground, letting the fury of the Daily Prophet workers file in. He broke open the powder and let it loose as he grabbed Cho and Ginny and pushed through the crowd. No one could see anything so having them mingle against the workers was a genius means of escape for no one suspected them to try to break out through the hoard. They ran from the angry mob and started down the hallways.

"Look there they go! Over there!" they heard someone yell and the crowd piled out of the office, watching the intruders escape.

"Catch them!" another called out.

Ginny turned back to see a huge number of workers chasing after them and she whipped our her wand again, "Stupefy!"

She missed and cursed as she tried to keep up with Cho and George, "Tarantellegra!" she called again and she hit two men who looked to be in their thirties.

Spells were being blasted their way and George decided to let Ginny and Cho lead the way, "Let me deal with them, you go relay the information to Snape and Hermione!" he called as he ushered the girls ahead of him.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled out as a couple of wands flew into the air.

"Expulso!" George exploded the many chandeliers above the mob's heads which fell on some but mainly blocked the path for them to easily get by.

He heard someone use the Obliterate hex to rid the chandelier out of the way but George hardly had the time for any more spells if he wanted to keep up with Ginny and Cho who he suspected had probably already exited the building.

* * *

><p>Minerva exited Cornell Hodge's office with no new knowledge of the current situation. She was beyond frustrated but it was past the point of when she should have started to head back so she knew she had to move quickly. By the time she made it to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the second floor, Horace Slughorn and Aberforth Dumbledore were already back, waiting for her.<p>

"Any news?" she interrogated them.

Slughorn sighed, "I happened to bump into Oren Delacruz, the head of International Magical Cooperation Department… and he said that he had not seen Ezra Moon since the day before."

She winced from the disappointing feedback, "Did you find anything else out? Have they been suspicious at all of Minister Shacklebolt's behavior?"

Aberforth interjected, "I found Rolf Wood and he said that there were a few instances that caught him off guard but he did not think it was out of sorts for a Minister to have an off day. And I agree with that. Kingsley is probably extremely stressed… he has to piece back the British Wizarding World… that has to be extremely trying on him. I think we are delving in deeper than we ought to."

"Oren did say this, though…" Slughorn frowned, "The Ministry has almost all sets of the guards roaming about the place and they aren't just looking for Severus and Miss Granger."

Her eyes widened, "Whatever are you talking about, Horace?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "It seems that you, Headmistress, and Mister Potter are also being searched for."

She put her hand up to her mouth, "It is worse than we feared then,"

Aberforth cleared his throat, "We need to find the others quickly before the Ministry does."

A crash and a yell sounded from down the corridor and the three looked to each other in concern, "What was that?" Aberforth hissed.

McGonagall shook her head, "I am not sure… but whatever it is… I fear it is not a good sign."

"Would you like to investigate Minerva?" Horace offered.

She nodded, "Yes, let us all go…"

They followed more crashing noises and it seemed to be coming from the Auror Office. They were getting close enough to hear a man's gruff voice before a few flashes of light beamed across the room. When they reached the cubicles they gasped,

"It seems the Ministry has even called in the available Aurors to aid in the search." Horace supplied, examining the empty office space that was usually bustling with busy work.

Minerva stopped the men, "Do you think it is Ezra?"

"What?"

She cleared her throat, "Do you think he is the one behind all of this nonsense? I must say, as determined as I am to put an end to this… I am frightened to see who is really behind this curtain of deceit. I had hoped that after the war, we could go back to peace."

Aberforth growled, "Just because Voldemort is dead, Minerva," he started, "does not mean that the war is over. There are still mad people running about… and I think whoever is behind all of this insanity is one of them."

The Headmistress nodded before swallowing hard and inching her way forward to more of the crashes and bangs followed by yells that were streaming through the office. A woman's voice was heard before complete silence engulfed them. The three took out their wands and opened the slightly cracked door that lead to the Head Auror's office and gasped at the sight before them when out of nowhere a jet of red light beamed out and hit Aberforth square in the stomach, knocking him backwards.

* * *

><p>Neville stayed by Hermione's side as they made their way from corner to corner, trying not to be seen. She had been more than cautious about which routes they took to the second level which very much slowed down their journey.<p>

"Okay, come on!" she waved him over to her while she peered around the corner, looking for any sign of activity around them.

He sighed when he got to her and whispered, "I hope Luna is alright…"

Hermione didn't look back at him as she looked for their next place to hide, "I am sure she is fine, Ron will take care of her… and even though Draco is a nasty person, he is a skilled duelist. Between the two of them, Luna will be safe and secure,"

She turned to him and smiled, "Although… I can't say how happy or miserable she is right now… but I know she is fine."

Neville gave a shy smile, "If Malfoy tries anything on her… I'll kill him."

"This way…" Hermione whispered as she tip-toed across the hallway when a Ministry worker had turned his back. They quickly scampered across the floor into a door nook and sighed in relief as they went unnoticed.

"What do you think Harry and Snape are up to?" Neville quietly asked as Hermione surveyed their grounds again.

She turned back to him briefly with a solemn face, "Whatever it is, it isn't good, that is for sure."

The man in the hallways turned a corner, leaving them open to travel a bit of a distance further. They heard footsteps as they crept down the corridor and they quickly hid in a niche. Neville was breathing heavily and Hermione stomped on his foot giving him an incredulous look for him to stop his dreadful habits. He winced in pain, trying to be as silent as he could as the footsteps faded away. Hermione grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into another doorway.

"Could you be a little quieter? You could've gotten us caught!" Hermione reprimanded him and Neville frowned,

"Sorry, Hermione… I was nervous."

She snapped a little too quickly, "You don't think I am a nervous wreck too?"

He shrugged, "I thought you would have been used to it by now because of all your adventures with Harry and Ron."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, "Sorry for being so sharp with you… I am just stressed. This is not a good situation to be in especially when all I can think of is Snape getting thrown into Azkaban!"

Neville was quiet for a minute, "Do you really love him? Snape… I mean."

She opened her eyes, "Yes. If I didn't, I wouldn't be going through all of this."

He smiled, "That's a lie."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Despite your allegations, Hermione, even if you didn't have romantic feelings for him, you would still do the right thing… no matter what the cost."

She smiled and winked at him, "I don't think Professor Snape would."

Neville eyed her, "See I think you are wrong again."

Hermione shushed him as voices came echoing down the way, "I think the guards are coming!" she whispered.

Neville started breathing heavy again and Hermione whacked him in the chest quietly, "Seriously? I thought we just had a talk about this!"

"I am sorry, I can't help it!" he shrugged as he mouthed to her while the voices grew closer.

Hermione peek out around the nook they were in and saw two guards in a deep discussion and beyond them, to her relief, was the staircase that would give her and Neville access to the second floor in the Auror Office. She retreated back in and rested her head against the wall,

"They aren't leaving and we are running out of time." She whispered.

He looked at a loss of what to do and Hermione got an idea, "Look, whatever I execute, just follow my lead alright?"

He seemed worried and concerned at her tone of voice, "No…no Hermione… whatever you are planning, throw it out the window…"

She smirked, "That is exactly what I am doing." She stepped out of their hiding place and the guards saw her.

"Hey you! You are under arrest! Come quietly and it will help your chances in court."

Neville looked horrified as he watched Hermione just stand in the middle of the hallway while it sounded like the guards were getting closer. He whimpered a bit before remembering Hermione's words to follow her lead. He turned back to watch the clever witch pull out her wand unbeknownst to the sentry,

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted and Neville could hear would hitting the stone floor. He quickly came out of his hiding place to see Hermione waving him over to her.

He pulled out his wand, "S-stupefy!" he called and it hit one of the guards square in the face which knocked him off his feet in a state of unconsciousness.

The other patrolmen growled and pointed his wand to his partner, "Rennervate!" the man on the floor awoke in a flurry.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled and hit the guard that had just woken up which took him by surprise and stiffened him into a board, unable to be saved him his friend.

"You dare attack an officer of the Ministry?" the other guard threatened and Hermione tried to stifle a laugh,

"You can hardly expect to be called guard if you can be outsmarted by a girl." She took Neville's hand and started running towards the stairs while the man chased after them.

"Levicorpus!" Hermione called out which lifted the man by his ankles, upside down and she flicked her wand which threw the levitating guard against the wall.

"Why you little-" he recovered and got to his feet when the two of them had already climbed the first set of stairs.

"Glisseo!" Hermione bellowed, pointing her wand to the steps behind her which turned into a slippery slope that was not able to be climbed.

"Come on, Hermione!" Neville called for her, meters in front of her.

She quickly caught up to them and they ran up the rest of the flights to the second floor and she stopped, "Why aren't the Aurors here? Why is the office empty?"

Neville gave a bewildered huff until he too was able to visibly see the room that was absent of activity and people, "That's weird."

"You don't suppose…" Hermione turned to him quietly, and Neville's eyes widened.

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p>Molly took a deep intake of breath, "My dear," she turned to the door as her alarm charms sounded, "Someone is coming!"<p>

Susan bit her lip, "It's probably Madam Hobbs!"

"Miss Bones, Molly… stand behind the door," she quickly joined his wife's side as Molly worriedly sighed,

"Arthur what are you doing?"

He motioned her to be quiet and she did so unquestioningly, "Remove your charms dear," he whispered and she took out her wand,

"Finite Incantatem," she mumbled before the door knob started to twist.

They all held their breath as they turned out the lights on their wands when the door opened. When the boney woman entered the room, she waved her wand for her lamps to light when Elba growled, seeing her office a mess. She turned to see Mr. Weasley,

"What are you doing in _my_ office?"

"Stupefy!"

They watched as the door shut, the unattractive woman collapsed to the ground, passed out from the spell. Susan smiled, "Serves her right."

Molly gave her husband a shocked look, "What did you just do? Do you realize you just attacked the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department? Are you mad? Is this where Fred and George got it from?"

Susan bent down and took the woman's wand for safekeeping. Arthur gave a sympathetic glance at his wife, "Would you rather be arrested right now?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Arthur Weasley, if we ever get out of this mess… you are going to be in so much trouble!"

He ignored her and turned to Susan, "Quickly, let's take these files with us before we lose them!"

The Hufflepuff obeyed and started to stack the papers together and organize them before taking her wand out and shrinking them, "Here, put them in my bag, no one will suspect that I have them if we get caught."

He nodded, "Brilliant idea, Susan."

* * *

><p>"The Aurors are looking for us now too…" Neville moaned.<p>

"Do you suppose this is a trap of some sort?" Hermione whispered, looking around her.

He shrugged, "Probably."

She shook her head, "Come on… we have to find the Polyjuice Potion and waiting around here is not going to help us."

Neville sighed, "Lead the way."

Hermione huffed and started winding her way through the maze of cubicles towards the door at the other end that was most definitely, Ezra Moon's personal office. She hoped beyond hope that he would not be in there but judging by the looks of the rest of the room, it seemed that everything was abandoned in the man hunt for Snape. She still couldn't comprehend what was going on and why they were going after the Potions Master so viciously but she just prayed that she could get them out of their nightmare. Once they reached the threshold, Hermione held up her wand,

"Alohamora!" she whispered and nothing happened.

Neville joined her side, "Perhaps a stronger charm, Hermione. Let me try…"

She stood aside and let him have a try, "Be my guest."

He cleared his throat, "Ostium Apertum!" he wasn't deterred as he tried again,

"Develo!" a light started to shine through the cracks around the door before going out and finally softly creaking open.

Hermione walked in first but was quickly caught off guard when someone grabbed her around the neck. She screamed and Neville ran in, "Lumos!" he lit the dark office and saw Ezra Moon holding Hermione captive with his wand at her neck,

"Don't make me do something I might regret, Longbottom." He grinned toothily.

Neville gulped, "Let her go!" he raised his wand at the Head Auror.

"No." he said simply, clapping a hand over Hermione's mouth.

"W-what… what do you want? I thought you were on our side." Neville stuttered out of pure shock and bewilderment. He was not, by any means, expecting Ezra Moon to be in the office.

"Is there a side? I just see power and this one," he pointed to Hermione, "is meddling in things she shouldn't be!"

"Let her go!"

"Make me, Longbottom." He cackled as he squeezed Hermione tighter to him, "Looks like Granger has grown up after all." Ezra smiled, admiring her curves.

"Stupe-"

Ezra interrupted Neville's spell, "Ah-ah… Anything you throw at me is aimed directly at Granger."

He was at a loss, he couldn't hurt Hermione! If he did, Snape would kill him for sure, not that he would blame him. If anything happened to Luna, Neville would feel the same way, "Let her go and we will leave you alone."

Hermione whimpered through the hairy hand that was cemented against her face and she shook her head but Ezra growled, "It is too late… there isn't much left to do besides erasing the both of you from history."

"What?" Neville started, getting angrier by the second. If the man was holding _his_ Luna he would be furious… _Pull it together, Neville! Pretend Hermione is Luna!_ "You let Hermione go before I do something I might regret!"

"Like what?" he laughed.

_Wouldn't it be nice if I had the sword of Gryffindor right now?_ He cursed his luck but shook his head, "Before I…" he had to think quickly, "Before I reveal your secrets!"

Ezra raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked incredulously at her friend, Neville nodded, "That's right! I know who you are!" he bluffed, "And I will spill to everyone at the Ministry about what you have done…"

He looked nervous, "The Ministry is corrupt… you have no chance."

Neville decided that whatever he was doing seemed to be working against the man so he kept up the vague story, "I have a few friends behind me, they are coming this very moment to come get you!"

He held Hermione tighter to him, "Oh… and who might that be?"

Neville quickly thought of the scariest man he knew… someone who invoked pure terror in him and haunted his dreams and nightmares quite often,

"Severus Snape!" he called out and immediately regretted it… he was dead-afraid of the teacher… Neville's boggart was the Potions professor but Ezra seemed to be about the same age as Snape… how would he ever be frightened by the man? He could hear Hermione's cry of disbelief at what Neville was trying to do.

"S-Sn- Snape? Professor Snape?" Ezra stuttered and Neville, shocked, watching as the man started to cower in fear.

"Yes!" He said with vigor and emphasis, "And if he knows you have Hermione… he will more than likely rip you apart…" he said in his most menacing voice which was hardly the word but he tried his best, still, "and break every bone…"

"A-and is Malfoy h-here?" he stumbled, looking nervous.

Neville narrowed his eyes, who would ever be afraid of Lucius or Draco Malfoy? They were more or less cowards. He bought into it though, feeding off the man's fear, "Oh yes… Draco Malfoy is on his way as we speak and if you want any chance of survival at all… you will hand over Hermione."

His grip loosened slightly but it was enough to let Hermione free. She bit his hand and broke from his grasp and grabbed Neville's wand, "Stupefy!"

They watched as Ezra crumpled to the floor in a heap and Hermione took a deep breath before laughing, "Rip him apart and break every bone?"

He smiled and nodded, "It's definitely possible… I have dreamed it several times."

Hermione shook her head and tried to stifle another laugh, "I honestly don't know why you are so terrified of him."

He shrugged, "Obviously I am not the only one."

She frowned at that statement, "Why would Ezra Moon be terrified of Snape and Malfoy?"

Kneeling down, Hermione grabbed her wand back and pointed it to the unconscious man, "Incarcerous!" she called out before sending another charm his way, "Obscuro!"

Neville smiled, "Not bad Hermione, you have successfully bound and blindfolded the Head of the Auror office."

She huffed, "I don't think I am that great… who knew Neville Longbottom could invoke such terror… enough to make him shake like a leaf?"

He laughed, "Who knew he would be afraid of Snape?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why would he be afraid of him? That makes no sense! And why in the world would he be afraid of Draco Malfoy?"

Neville shook his head, "Maybe it's like Snape said, _people aren't who they seem to be_…"

She hissed, "Doubtful. This man is pathetic. If he was truly like this, he wouldn't have even made it to be an auror. I wonder…"

"Do you think someone has him under the Imperius curse?" Neville suggested but Hermione shook her head as she sprung to her feet and ran to the cabinet where many potions were being held in a large glass case that reached to the ceiling.

She sighed, "It will take hours to try to go through all of those vials…" she rolled up her sleeves a pointed her wand at the shelves, "Accio Polyjuice Potion!"

Nothing happened so she took a step back, "Accio Polyjuice Potion!"

"Hermione come quick!" Neville called to her.

She turned around and saw Neville pointing to Ezra's collapsed form, "What is it?"

"There is something moving in his clothes!" he knelt down beside him and cleared his throat, "Accio Polyjuice Potion!" a small, almost empty, vial came shooting out into Neville's hand.

Hermione gasped, "I was right! Whoever _that_ is, it is not the real Ezra Moon!"

Neville went pale, "Do you think this is part of the trap we were talking about earlier?"

They heard voices outside of the room and they stopped to listen, "Who is that?"

He gulped, "Do you think it is those guards we hexed down stairs?"

"It could be some Aurors…"

"What do we do Hermione?" Neville started to panic slightly.

She pointed her wand back to the shelves of Potions, "Accio Veritaserum!" a small flask came flying and she caught it and slipped it into her pocket, "Be on your guard, we can't leave until we know who this is!"

Neville sighed, "Alright." He stood up and pointed his wand to the door as did Hermione and they waited for the voices to get closer.

Hermione pulled Neville against the wall with her so they would not be instantly spotted. Footsteps grew closer and the doorknob turned before three people appeared in the doorway. Hermione, in desperation, pointed her wand at the intruders and sent a spell hurling their way as she heard an older woman gasp at seeing the man on the floor,

"Alarte Ascendare!" a jet of red light shot out of her wand and she could hear a man's gruff moan as he was hurled through the air.

The others came through the door armed and ready and Hermione and Neville went into their defensive mode, pointing their wands at the door.

"Miss Granger?" a familiar voice called out in shock.

Hermione went pale, "Professor McGonagall?"

"What in Heaven's name are you doing here… and what have you done to Mister Moon?"

And angry man came storming through the doorway, his wand was raised with fury written in his eyes, "Confringo- Hermione?" he seemed stunned.

"What are you doing here?" Slughorn asked Neville and Hermione.

Neville shuffled, "Well, we were trying to find the Polyjuice Potion…"

"And?" McGonagall asked.

"And… um," Neville started, "We found it." He gave a nervous smile and held up the flask.

Hermione shook her head, "He," she pointed to the body on the floor, "was here when we came in and he tried to hurt me but Neville saved me… and I was able to escape so I stunned him and bound him so he couldn't escape."

"So that's what all that raucous was in here." Aberforth murmured.

"I found this," Hermione waved a small bottle of liquid in front of the adults, "I was going to slip veritaserum and find out who he really is."

McGonagall furrowed her brows, "You are sure that this is indeed… _not_ Ezra Moon?"

Neville nodded, "We have reason to believe that whoever this really is… he is Polyjuiced."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Weaselbee, stop falling behind." Draco complained as he waited for Ron to catch up to him and Luna.<p>

"Call me that one more time Malfoy, and I swear I will blow your brains out!" He growled.

Luna smiled, "You boys never cease to entertain." She said dreamily as she took Ron's hand and skipped up to Draco and grabbed his hand in her other, "Let's go."

Draco hissed, "I'm not holding hands with you!" he looked disgustedly at Luna.

She giggled slightly, "That's alright, I understand. I just thought that it would make you less uncomfortable seeing as your trembling."

Ron hollered in a laugh, "Slytherins are pansies! Always scared… never able to finish anything, are you Malfoy? When it comes down to it you are always too terrified and just run away… just like your dad."

Luna turned her head to Ron and tilted it thoughtfully, "You know," she started with an airy timbre, "that was a terrible thing to say."

Draco pulled out his wand, "Say it again, you filthy Blood Traitor!"

Growling Ron stomped up to the blonde and towered over him, "What did you just call me?"

Luna quickly stood between the two of them, tiny in comparison to the two rather tall boys on either side of her, "Fighting won't solve this. We need to help Professor Snape and Hermione!" she smiled at them, "There that is better…" they put down their wands and she grabbed their hands again, humming to herself as she pulled the boys along.

"I'm only doing this for Snape." Draco mumbled, shooting a glare at his rival.

"I'm only doing this for Hermione." Ron spat back at the blonde boy.


	63. Puzzle Pieces p 3

**Hey all! I have to apologize for the late update. I have been having commissions for work like crazy and have been painting my littler heart out. This was all I could punch out for today but I will update tomorrow for sure, I promise! Once again I am so sorry!**

**Please review! It helps motivate me! PLEASE REVIEW! I can't beg for it enough!**

Harry had been quiet for the majority of their journey, weaving through the Department of Mysteries with the Potions Master at his side. He noticed how Snape carried himself and it was a bit disheartening for the boy to watch one of the strongest men he knew, trudge in defeat and misery. Even though he was standing tall and emotionless, Harry could see how sick the teacher was and how even through the hard, cold exterior that had been put on so many times before, the man could not hide the creeping illness that was slowly taking over and making him weak. He didn't say anything to Snape, there wasn't much to converse about concerning the ailing man and it would not bode well for him to comment if he was trying to build up a relationship with the harsh teacher.

He knew Snape was a good man; he had to be if he had done everything he had during the first and second war, all in the name of his mother, Lily. And now, the man was risking everything again for Harry's best friend, Hermione. He had no doubt that Snape would be an excellent provider for her and companion since they were so similar in personality and the love that the two of them shared was something to really be sought after. But he had an ulterior motive for trying to be congenial to the Potions Master: his mother. Severus Snape was the last living link that Harry had to his mother whom he desperately loved so much. He always yearned to be around those that had been in her presence… and that was enough for him. It was almost as if he was experiencing a piece of her through others and knowing the close bond that Snape had with Lily, Harry couldn't help but want to hear something from the man about his long lost love.

"I…" Harry started nervously but cleared his throat to get a grip on himself, "I never was able to thank you for everything you did for me… even if it was for my mother, you saved my life over and over again. You deserve an apology for everything I have done to you over the years. I am sorry Professor."

Snape looked at Harry with a disgusted surprise, "Oh stop Potter." He mumbled.

"Sir, I am quite serious." Harry insisted.

The older man stopped walking and looked down at his former student, "What are you playing at?"

Harry shook his head, "I just wanted you to know that everything you have done has been appreciated. It wasn't all for naught."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really… and I suppose this is how you are planning on repaying me back? Trying to even the score? I do not need your help Potter." He growled through his cracking voice.

He frowned, "If you didn't need me, then why did you ask me to come? You could've just taken my cloak and had me accompany the others. Why didn't you take Hermione with you? And anyways," he straightened up, trying to somewhat reach the height of the teacher even though it was in vain, "I didn't come to even the score, as you say, I came because I genuinely care for the both of you."

Snape glared at the boy and watched him for several moments, "Just leave it alone."

"Leave what alone?" he questioned as Snape turned to keep walking.

He made a dramatic sigh, "I don't need your apologies or concerns for what has happened in the past. What is done is done. I don't need your sympathies and nor do I want them."

"You don't have my sympathies-" he started but was quickly interrupted by the older man who sharply turned back and hoarsely spat out,

"What is it that you want then, Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath and stared his teacher in the eyes, "My mother."

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, you are absolutely certain that this is not Ezra?" McGonagall questioned, wanting reassurance.<p>

Hermione nodded confidently, "Yes, Professor."

The older woman sighed and pointed her wand at the crumpled body on the floor, "Rennervate!"

The man slowly came out of his unconscious state and moaned, still blindfolded and bound. Aberforth knelt down and held out his hand for the small vial that Hermione was holding. She quickly handed it over to him as he uncorked it and grunted,

"Open your mouth, boy."

The fake Ezra's lip trembled, "W-who are you?"

"You don't want to know." He groaned as he shoved the flask into the gaping mouth and poured the liquid down his throat. The fake man started to choke and coughed up some of the liquid with a gurgling noise.

"What are you doing to me?" he sputtered, thinking he was being poisoned.

"Oh stop your fussing!"

Hermione joined Aberforth's side and frowned, "Are you Ezra Moon?" she asked, dangerously low, to the babbling man on the floor.

"N-no." he whimpered like a child, curling up in a ball.

She looked up to see McGonagall covering her mouth in an apprehensive manner. Turning back she shook the man's shoulders, "Where is he?"

"I… I don't know…" he coughed and fidgeted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Who are you working for?"

He started crying, staining the blindfold over his face with tears and Hermione shook him again, "Who are you working for?" she repeated more pressingly.

"Thorfinn Rowle." He whined.

Surprised glances were shot between each other as Hermione let the man go and stood up in disgust. Horace Slughorn raised an eyebrow, "Rowle was my student years before…"

"Isn't he a Death Eater?" Neville asked the others, surprised.

"I believe so, Mister Longbottom." The headmistress nodded.

"The only Death Eaters that are roaming free are Snape and the Malfoys, right?"

Aberforth huffed, "Well apparently not."

Hermione bit her lower lip, "I don't understand what is going on? First we thought it was Kingsley, then we thought it was Mister Moon… now Thorfinn Rowle? Who is behind all of this?"

Aberforth grabbed the whimpering man on the floor, "Who are you?" He undid the blindfold on the man and pointed his wand at him, "Answer me, damn you!" he growled.

Hermione slinked back down to the ground, "Who _are you_?"

He nervously looked between Aberforth and Hermione, "Gregory Goyle." He sputtered out like a child.

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened in pure shock and she sat up a little, still unable to grasp what she had just heard. She turned back to him after shaking herself, "Why are you working for Rowle? How did he get out of Azkaban?"

McGonagall shook her head, "Miss Granger, we need to alert Severus of this immediately."

Aberforth agreed, "Yes, Mister Goyle will accompany us."

The boy gulped, still in the form of Ezra Moon, while Neville grinned, "We will let Snape deal with you."

* * *

><p>"What?" Snape hissed in a threatening tone even though he was quite hoarse and it wasn't as menacing as it should have been if he was in his full health.<p>

"What was she like, Sir?" Harry prodded, softly, knowing he was walking on dangerous ground.

He clenched his jaw, "We are wasting valuable time, enough of this talk."

Shaking his head he touched the arm of his teacher before quickly removing his hand, "If you could just tell me… something…"

The older man turned around again and exasperatedly let out a sigh, "Why of all times… now you choose to ask such questions?"

Harry started walking again, "You are the only link I have left to her."

Snape stiffened, "Why don't you go interrogate Slughorn? He was very close to her."

"He was her teacher, Sir… you _grew_ up with her, I saw her in your memories."

His eyes darted towards him in a state of uncertainty, "It is regrettable."

Snape began his long strides once more and Harry struggled to keep with him under the cloak, "What was she like when she was young? I know you two were close in your early years at school…"

He stopped his gait and turned around, causing Harry to bump into him, "Just because the circumstances are what they are, Potter, does not mean that it still does not pain me greatly! Your foolish questions will get you nowhere, now come!"

Harry knew he better stop before he really riled up the teacher. Snape was on edge as it was and he was not helping at all. After a few more minutes of pure silence, he could see the teacher having a mental battle with himself and Harry wondered if he was contemplating about speaking on the topic of Lily. He seemed like he was in another world. Of course Snape's long form was definitely right along with Harry, but the man's thoughts led him to the past and the boy seemed to no longer exist. Wondering if he should say anything, Harry questioned if Snape actually knew where he was going. He had yet to explain why he had had him come along and what they needed to accomplish.

"Excuse me, Sir…" Harry started, swallowing deeply, "I was just wondering… where are you taking us?"

The teacher sighed and slowed his walk as his head sorrowfully turned to him, his lips in a straight line. Harry watched as Snape fought with himself before sighing, "Potter…"

He was more than excited, hoping to hear something of his mother… Harry could only imagine the tales he could possibly be told by the man next to him of when she was a young girl.

"There is something we need to discuss."

* * *

><p>"So where are we supposed to find Kingsley?" Ron asked to no one in particular.<p>

Draco huffed and said nothing while Luna turned back and softly smiled at him, "I would think the Minister's office would be a good place to start."

They were about to ascend from the Department of Mysteries when Luna stopped the boys and turned to them, "From this point on, we need to be careful," she started digging through her bag, looking for something but continued to speak, "we have to remember that there could be people waiting for us or under an invisibility charm."

The Slytherin crossed his arms impatiently and Ron bit his lower lip, waiting for Luna to finish whatever she was rambling about. She gave a smile when she obviously found what she needed and looked back up to the two boys in front of her, "One of the simplest ways to be able to detect someone under a spell or disguise are with these…"

She pulled out three pairs of glasses and quickly slipped them onto the unsuspecting rivals before putting on her own, "These spectrespecs will help us see the Wrackspurts floating around the ears of the people around us."

There was an awkward moment where no one moved and just let what had just happened, sink in fully. They were all wearing glowing glasses that made the wearer look like a multi-colored, demented owl… the pair of spectacles that Luna wore on a regular basis in school. Slowly, the boys turned their gaze from the girl in front of them, to each other, wanting to see the other look completely ridiculous but also too ashamed to want to be seen looking so outlandish. Their eyes met in a moment of terrified dread that they both were looking completely absurd, seeing their rival in such an embarrassing moment but yet knowing that they were in the same position as the other was a little more than uncomfortable. Almost simultaneously, they threw the spectacles off as if they were a disease and looked back at one another in horror, both making a silent agreement of _if you won't tell then I won't tell_.

Ron swallowed hard, "Luna, you can't be serious! You think we won't be spotted in those? Those are practically calling attention as if we were saying _Look at us… we are up to something… come and get us!_"

Draco looked disgusted, "I won't be caught dead in those things. There is no way…"

Luna smiled at the two and shrugged sweetly, not upset at all, "That's alright."

In that instant, Ron and Draco made an unspoken bond to ward off any other strange occurrences that the blonde, airy girl might have. The Slytherin shook his head, "She is mad."

Ron nodded, "She needs help, I'm telling you."

They walked side by side as Luna led them in the front with her glowing spectrespecs spinning around and casting an eerie light as they ascended the stairs. Ron pulled out his wand and sighed to the blonde next to him, "Well," he cleared his throat and shrugged somewhat, "best be on our guard in case Looney Longbottom gets spotted."

Draco snickered, "Oh God… if my father were here, I think he would have a heart attack if she tried to put those on him, can you imagine?"

Ron snorted, "I wonder if this is what Neville goes through every day."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "Well I used to think Longbottom was of the weirdest sort… but I must admit I stand corrected. The amusing thing is that they actually ended up marrying."

The two were quiet for a time before glancing at each other in an awkward silence. Draco ended it and huffed, "You know Weaselbee, after this is all over, this won't change a thing." He commented on the odd bond they had just made.

Ron wrinkled his nose, "Good, I never liked you anyways, Malfoy."

"I never liked you either, Weasley."

They continued their silence as they finally reached the floor they needed and Luna peered around the corner, looking for a clearing. Without a word, she set off in a completely different direction from the way she was looking which thoroughly confused Draco and Ron as she left them behind. Draco growled under his breath,

"Who does she think she is? Wandering around wherever she pleases without a word to us? Maybe she could be going in the wrong direction!"

Ron ignored him, "Look we need to hurry up before we lose her," he sighed and braced himself, "on the count of three… we are going to run for it, agreed?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, not trusting him, "I'm not going first, you are."

He rolled his eyes, "We will go together, you tosspot!"

The Slytherin was about to remark to his insult but Ron interrupted him, "One…"

"You are actually serious?"

"Two…"

Draco looked around from the corner as did Ron, "Three! Go!" They both set off in a run towards the direction that Luna had wandered off to. Once they finally caught sight of the long blonde curls that were bouncing up and down happily, they sighed in relief and took off in a quickened pace to catch up. They were panting heavily by the time they reached the girl and she turned around curiously to stare at the boys.

"Looks like the Snezogs have already infested." She tilted her head thoughtfully at them.

As soon as she had turned around, she quickly turned back and began to skip through the empty corridor that they were wandering down. Draco and Ron stared at each other in horror.

Draco mouthed to him, "_Snezogs?"_

Ron shrugged, "I guess we are infested."

They both snorted, trying not let Luna hear as they continued their journey with the odd girl that seemed to know everything and yet very little at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Discuss?" Harry repeated, a little disheartened.<p>

Snape nodded, ignoring the disappointed sigh from his former student, "If…" he started hoarsely, "For some reason, we don't make it out of this mess-"

"Sir?"

"Just listen, Potter," he sighed, the menace from his voice was gone and filled with a sorrowful emotion that Harry had never seen before in the strict teacher, "If something happens to me, you must know the truth before you hear anymore lies."

They stopped and Harry could hear the labored breathing of the man's lungs, "The truth, Sir?"

Snape coughed into his arm trying to muffle the sound, not able to hide his sickness anymore, even though it was more than obvious, "You, as well as I, know within sound reason that they are after me. Hermione has no part in this."

He sighed, "Yes."

As if completely out of the blue, the foreboding professor's demeanor changed into a thoughtful glazed over look as he whispered out something that Harry had longed to hear, "She was beautiful… your mother."

Harry was confused at the random change of subject but he did not protest, "Sir?"

"She always saw the best in everyone, including myself… never spoke ill of anyone. The whole world was bright and innocent in her eyes." He leaned against the wall for support and continued his thoughtful explanations.

"You loved her… was there ever a time where she…?" Harry started.

Snape looked down at the hopeful boy next to him, "No, I do not believe so."

There was a moment of a sad silence between them, "But Sir, weren't you best friends in school?"

He nodded somewhat painfully, "Yes, indeed, we were. You know," he confided, "Lily could find me anywhere, there was no place that I could hide when she was in pursuit of me."

Harry smiled, "She must have loved you very much."

He glanced over at him bitterly, "Only as a friend…" the expression changed to a calm serene look on his face, "But even then, that was enough for me to be content. As long as I could have her by my side I did not mind if she didn't reciprocate my feelings."

Harry's heart was racing, "That must have been hard even still."

He closed his eyes for only a moment, "Yes but it was enough."

"Remus and Sirius… whenever they spoke of her, they never mentioned you. I don't understand…"

He frowned, "Those fools saw only what they wanted to and ignored everything else."

"What did she enjoy doing? Did she like to read? Play Quidditch? What?" he pleaded softly, begging for more in the rare moment he was sharing with the Potions Master,

"Oh no… Lily loved to love others and make them feel important. That was her doting enjoyment. More times than not, she would ask me to read to her in the library in the afternoon, for she knew it was one of my fondest diversions, and I would find her fast asleep on my shoulder half way through the second page." Snape's eyes were glazed over in a faraway expression and Harry could tell he was caught up in his memories.

"You were the Slytherin team Seeker… and my dad was the Gryffindor Seeker… did she ever… erm…?" he looked up sheepishly at Snape who chuckled deep in his sore throat.

"Only once did she ever cheer for me, not that I minded, for her house was Gryffindor anyways, but she did always applaud for me after a game."

Harry smiled proudly, "My mother was an amazing witch, wasn't she?"

He nodded painfully, "Yes, indeed she was."

A moment of silence followed once again, "Do you know what they are charging me for, Potter?"

He thoughtfully looked up at the teacher, "Inappropriate relations?"

He shook his head, "If only. When I was taken to the other courtroom… I was read my real indictments that they have been trying to pin on me since I was around your age."

He furrowed his brows, "Sir?"

"What you saw in the pensieve that night of the last battle was completely true… I, in fact, only wanted to protect your mother. I had no concern for your welfare or your father's." he admitted, ashamed, "I had spied for Voldemort and overheard the prophecy being made about a boy born near the end of July who would overcome the Dark Lord."

"Me." Harry filled in.

Snape nodded, "Yes, you," he continued, "but to my limited knowledge at the time, I had not heard the whole prophecy… and when I relayed the information back to _him_, he instantly decided that you, Potter, were indeed the boy and he wanted to kill you. If I had not told him, he would have never gone after you… never would have gone after your parents…"

Harry bowed his head in a mixture of emotions while Snape continued, "I asked him to spare your mother, only."

"They are charging you with the murder of my parents, aren't they?" he clenched his fists.

"Yes," he finished.

"Is this what you wanted to discuss?" Harry asked bitterly.

Snape nodded, "Indeed but Potter, if something does happen to me, I know that you are the only one capable of showing the Ministry any reason and truth."

He looked up at his teacher, "But Voldemort killed them, not you. He could have gone after Neville…"

"I deserve it. My selfishness overcame my reason because of pure jealousy."

Harry shook his head, "But you swore to protect me and help me until the very end… everything you did, it wasn't just for my mother, was it?"

Snape eyed him warily, "No."

"It was an act of repentance," Harry filled in and looked back at the man, "people make mistakes, we are only human! My mother would have understood."

He looked pained and winced, "Perhaps."

Harry growled, "I thought all of this was over, why can't everyone just let all of this go?"

Snape hoarsely whispered, "Because it is still an open wound. You think the war is over, but it is not. The war within ourselves is still raging and those who supported the Dark Lord are still around… even in the most obvious places."

"What are you talking about?" he stiffened, "all the Death Eaters were captured and put in Azkaban."

"What about those who served the Dark Lord but were not followers? Take a good look around you, Potter, for even those who you thought were on your side, are two-faced."

Harry stood up straighter, "Hold on…" he blinked incredulously, "You know who is behind all of this, don't you? I see it in your eyes."


	64. Puzzle Pieces p 3 Continued

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I am sorry that all of this is taking so long and that I have to upload in pieces but this was the other half of Puzzle Pieces p 3 that I wasn't able to finish last night which I again apologize for… so… until I can go back a revise the story and pair up chapters together that need to be paired up into one… here is the last part to my awkward trio of parts. **

** Also! I apologize for not adding the separation lines yesterday to help part the different point of view… it is all fixed and edited now so enjoy!**

**Thanks for being such faithful readers and loyal reviewers! I really do appreciate it!**

** You are all awesome!**

** PLEASE REVIEW! ITS HELPS ME SO MUCH!**

"Here it is!" Luna whispered, waving over Ron and Draco who quickly came forward.

Voices were heard down the hallway and the three looked to each other in a moment of uncertainty before they wordlessly agreed to hide in an alcove to wait for whoever it was, to pass. Ron peeked around the stone wall to see a small little man, not much taller than Professor Flitwick, waddle closer to the door that the three of them had just been at and was accompanied by a large, tall man with blonde hair and a nasty expression written on his face. Ron recognized him from the coffee shop that he, Harry and Hermione had gone to after the raid of Bill's and Fleur's wedding reception. There had been two Death Eaters at the shop who they later stunned and erased one of their memories… however, the man that Ron was staring at was the one that had gotten away…

"You recognize that man, don't you, Ron?" Luna stated, watching his faraway expressions.

He shook himself and looked back at the small blonde who smiled at him generously in her glowing spectrespecs, "Yeah that's Thorfinn Rowle…"

"How did he escape?" Draco murmured, also recognizing the man.

Ron glanced over at the Slytherin, "You know him too? Do you know who could have helped him escape?"

"I thought all the Death Eaters had been prosecuted and sentenced… I remember _his_ in particular…" he said with an air of insecurity, "Why would anyone want to break him out now that the Dark Lord is gone?"

Ron went pale, "Do you think Voldemort is back?"

Draco elbowed Ron in the ribs, "Oh please, Weaselbee, don't tell me you're scared."

He glared at his rival, "Not as scared as you were when you went crawling back to your parents in the last battle, you twit."

Luna hushed them, "Look!" she pointed and the two boys broke eye contact for just a moment to see the men slip into the office. She pulled out her wand as the door was closing and took off her shoe, "Locomotor!" she whispered as her loafer slid through the gap and stopped the door from locking behind the men.

"We need to go after them!" She started but Ron pulled her arm before she could escape.

He huffed, "Are you bloody mad? Snape told us we need to be looking for Kingsley not Death Eaters and dwarves!"

She smiled as the lenses of her glasses spun, "They are going into the Minister's office, perhaps he is there, either way, I feel like we need to go after them. Perhaps this is the missing link to the puzzle."

"Will you take those off?" Draco snapped and grabbed the spectrespecs, "I can't take you seriously with those ridiculous glasses."

She looked back to Ron, not fazed by the rude actions of the Slytherin, her radish earrings twirled around, "I have a good feeling about it."

He sighed and ran a hand through his red hair, "I can't believe we are doing this! I thought my spying days with Harry and Hermione were over, but I guess I was so wrong…"

"Oh move over," Draco shoved him out of the way as he started striding towards the office door with Luna at his tail. Ron made a growl and reluctantly followed slowly, angry at the Slytherin who he wanted to hex badly.

Luna grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, releasing her shoe which she quickly slipped on as she peered into the dark entry way of the room. There was one candle lit that dimly illuminated the small lobby of the office where another door lay closed that she assumed had to lead to the actual private office. She turned her head to give a reassuring smile to Ron and Draco before swiftly gliding in with an airy grace that was a bit awkward in a way with her blonde curls bouncing happily, contrasting to the suspenseful mood. Ron followed in next, pushing Draco out of the way this time to get his revenge for earlier and smirked as he heard the grunt from outside that came from the unhappy rival.

"Sshh!" she put her forefinger to her lips as she motioned for them to come closer, "Do you hear the voices?"

They listened and heard an argument coming from the other side of the door and Luna smiled, "You must be quiet if we want to find out what is going on." She knelt down on the floor and cracked open the wooden frame which let light spill around them from the well lit office. She peered in through the small gap as did Draco and Ron. They could see the tiny man pacing while the Death Eater casually sat in the Minister's own desk. They listened…

"I don't like this… I don't like this at all!" the short man mumbled.

The blonde Death Eater smirked, "Calm down Blevins,"

Ron went pale and looked at Luna, "You were right, Delmer Blevins is involved in this…"

Draco growled, "Hush you fool."

Ron sent a glare at his enemy before retreating back to the small crack between the door where they watched the two men.

"This was supposed to be a trivial thing…. Hobbs was supposed to be able to take care of this! Damn that girl and her friends!" the dwarf grunted.

The blonde picked up an apple off the desk and started throwing it up in the air and catching it lazily, "Severus is not one to be trifled with… you did cross paths with him before… you should have expected him to have connections."

Blevins huffed, "This is an absolute mess! If that bloody girl had not come bursting in, we could have sent that fool to Azkaban by now."

Kicking up his feet and resting them on the desk, the Death Eater smiled, "That blood-traitor deserves to be locked up… he was just a pet to power."

"Now his little friends are here, running all over the Ministry! This was supposed to be kept quiet, Rowle! You should've taken him when you got the chance back at the castle."

"Relax," he groaned, tired of the ranting, "There is no way even all of his supporters would know what is truly going on."

"Why didn't you do anything in the courtroom? You just ran like a coward!" Delmer shot back, nervously.

The blonde glared at him, "The man is a master Legilimens! He was trying to get in to my mind! If one of the guards had not zapped him, then your plan would have indeed been ruined."

"And that is why Hobbs has been stunned and Goyle has been captured? They are on to us, I can smell it."

Rowle rolled his eyes, "And how will they know about Kingsley? They have no true leads… Hobbs has no idea about our plan… she is merely the pawn… and Goyle has no earthly sound of reason in that empty mind of his."

Draco hissed low, "I can't believe Goyle-"

"What was that?" Rowle barked out.

Ron's eyes widened, "You see what you did?"

The door flew off its hinge to reveal the tall blonde standing over the three who had been spying on them. He glared, "Well, well, well," he started, looking back to Blevins, "It seems we have some company, compliments of Severus Snape."

* * *

><p>Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, "There is more we need to discuss."<p>

Harry was getting a little frustrated, "Who is behind all of this?"

"I will explain but we are making no headway unless we keep on our journey, Potter. Now come." He motioned for him to keep walking. The former student did as he was instructed with a grunt in dissatisfaction.

"And where exactly are we going, _Professor?_" he mocked.

Snape glared at him, "Watch your tone, Potter."

"No," he spat out, defiantly, "Tell me, if you already knew who was behind all of this, then why did you send everyone on a wild hunt that could end up in disaster?"

"I may have a good idea of who it is, but I do not know the motives and reasons behind it. I do not know all of the details, who is friend and who is foe…" he supplied, ignoring that nasty attitude directed towards him.

Harry growled, "Sir, why did you not tell them, though? They have a right to know if they are putting their lives on the line for you!"

Snape hissed and stopped walking before pressing his former student against the wall, "Stop berating me! Think Potter, if you can manage it, what would happen if they all knew? Would they really listen to me or would they go hunting after the one? We would have held the guilty man captive with no motives and no proof, just my word! We would be sitting ducks for the Ministry to lock us all up and the enemy would have won! Don't you understand?"

He narrowed his eyes at his teacher, "But-"

"Would Hermione have listened to anything I would have said if she found out? She would have gone straight to the source and she could've gotten herself in dire trouble out of anger and emotions. No, Potter, this has to be done logically, for that is who is behind this, a man of logic."

He unpinned Harry and growled, "I will _not_ lose Hermione… and if you try anything… I mean _anything_... to go against my word that could possibly jeopardize her… I _will_ kill you. And I mean that in all sincerity." His voice was calm and low, very serious and Harry believed every word the Potions Master spoke.

It was rather different to see the man so possessive of Hermione but Harry understood. He had lost his only love before and now that a woman returned his feelings with as much vigor as he, Snape would not allow himself to be tortured again with the loss of another. Harry watched his former teacher stand tall in a pride that he had never seen before. He could not completely place what the expression was but he knew it had something to do with Hermione. She had instilled a part of him that had been missing for over twenty years and now it seemed to be returning in full force. There was a difference in him, looking past the sickness, that had not been with the man before that day. Something had happened to where Severus Snape had transformed into something more and Harry could not decide what it was but it was certainly a powerful force to be reckoned with.

"I promise, I wouldn't do anything to put Hermione in danger, Sir." Harry reassured him.

"Come, let us make haste." The teacher motioned for Harry to follow him once more.

"Where are we going?"

Snape rolled his eyes, tired of the questions, "To the Dungeons."

"Why-"

"Just have a little faith Potter, I thought you wanted to know who was behind everything…" he teased him ruthlessly in his menacing voice that hoarsely rasped off in a foreign manner, but still with conviction.

Harry nodded, "Alright, who is it then?"

They turned a corner and filed down a spiraling staircase, "Delmer Blevins."

"What?"

Snape sighed, "The man had a history with the Dark Lord and was an accomplice to him since before you were born."

"How is he still working here in such a high position? How does the Ministry not know about his past?" Harry questioned curiously.

"No one really knew. He was not a Death Eater, merely an insider for information and assistance where the servants of the Dark Lord could not dare to venture," he pulled out his wand as the never-ending staircase became more dim, "Lumos!"

Snape pulled off the invisibility cloak and tossed it to Harry, "We won't be needing this for awhile…"

Harry shoved the material under his arm and kept up with the Potions Master, "How do you know about him, then?"

"Did Albus ever explain to you why I was a Master Occlumens and Legilimens?" he questioned, searching for something along the cramped stone walls.

He shook his head, "No, Sir."

The older man sighed in frustration, "As you well know, I was the Dark Lord's most trusted advisor."

Harry nodded, "Yes…"

"When the Dark Lord went into remission after he murdered your parents, Albus gave me the Potions Teacher position at Hogwarts and kept a close watch on me. He urged me to practice Occlumency first and foremost."

"Why, Sir? Did Dumbledore know that I would need to be trained?" he inquired but Snape shook his head.

"No that would have been impossible to discern at that time. Albus was not convinced that the Dark Lord was truly gone and he believed that he would once again rise to power. During this down time, however, I was being groomed to be a double spy but in order to do this, and remain close to the Dark Lord, I would need to learn how to block him from my thoughts and memories."

"But couldn't Voldemort sense you trying to barricade your mind?" Harry asked.

Snape hesitated, still looking up around him for something but continued his explanation, "Yes of course… I was able to master the art of Occlumency and manipulate the process to my bidding… much like how you saw Professor Slughorn influence his memory in the pensieve so that Albus would not be able to see the truth."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "You can do what? But that is impossible isn't it?"

"Nothing is impossible, Potter," Snape corrected, "I became skilled enough that instead of blocking my mind, I would let the Dark Lord have free entrance, which gave him the utmost trust in me. Unbeknownst to him, they were all fabricated memories and thoughts that he was able to see."

He was shocked at the control and great proficiency of the wizard next to him, it seemed as though Snape was as just as powerful as Albus Dumbledore… which was not possible… was it?

"You see Potter, my skill grew greater still when I was able to channel Legilimency back onto the Dark Lord while he was inside my mind… I was able to read his thoughts when he was too busy trying to read my own fabricated ones."

"And is that how you… discovered Blevins?" Harry supposed.

Snape nodded, "Yes, I kept a close watch on him from then on and eventually I was trusted with delivering Blevins the missions from the Dark Lord himself."

"Sir why did you not reveal him for what he really was?" Harry pursued him, wanting an answer, a little off set as to why he had not gone after the man.

He almost shrugged, something that Harry had never seen the Potions Master do, "I just wanted a quiet life again at Hogwarts… everyone was being sentenced to Azkaban, I did not see Blevins as a threat and I did not care. I thought I had wiped my hands of all of this and it has only come back to haunt me even more. I had never expected him to reach such a high position…"

Harry scoffed, "Are you serious? You were just going to let him walk?"

Snape hissed at the boy, "What would you have me do? Accuse him of his wrongdoings which cannot be proven? I would be walking on a very thin line as I, myself, had been a previous Death Eater and though Albus had tried to clear my charges long ago, there was still much left to be pushed back. I kept to myself, Potter, I wanted to be left alone… I was going to have Hermione take my position as the new Potions Master for the Ministry so that I could just live in peace with a simple job and simple life once more."

"But you were letting a guilty man walk free!" Harry insisted.

The teacher growled in a cracking voice, "Have you not done the same?"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, frustrated with the man in black.

"Why have you let Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy roam free of charge? You know that they are just as guilty as any other Death Eater…"

He bowed his head in realized shame but defended himself, "Well… they don't care… they just did it out of fear."

"Quite similar to the situation of Delmer Blevins, is it not? He served out of fear and power, not loyalty." Snape lectured him, helping Harry understand the reality of his words.

"So then what are we doing down here?" Harry changed the subject.

Snape skipped a few steps, keeping his eye on something before he lost it. Harry stumbled after him and watched as the Potions Master cleared his sore throat, "Stand back Potter," he warned and the former student obeyed before Snape sternly called out a spell "Bombarda!" he pointed his wand at the brick and half the wall exploded, leaving a gaping hole where dozens of guards were caught off guard and had been thrown off their feet.

"Wand at the ready!" he called to Harry who had already been fishing around for it.

The guards growled and started sending hexes Snape's way but he easily blocked them with wordless defensive spells. Harry finally found it in a pocket of the Invisibility cloak and pulled it out. He jabbed his wand forward and used his most trusted hex that had ceased to fail him through all of the battles he had been in,

"Expelliarmus!" he cried out and a few wands flew into the air.

Snape jumped in front of him, "Levicorpus!" he lifted the men up into the air by their ankles and then quickly worked more simple spells that had made something rather ingenious, at least to Harry.

He pointed his wand at a row of iron cast bars, "Accio bars!"

The teacher then quickly changed his enchantment as they iron levitated and the men were still held floating above, "Geminio!" he called out the duplication spells and created enough replications of the bars to make a cage which was fitted around the suspended guards which took them slamming to the ground and locked within.

Harry ran up to the makeshift cell, "Accio wands!"

The remainder of the wands flew to his hands and he gave a large, satisfied grin at the less than impressed teacher, "Come Potter!" he strutted off towards the hallways of doors. He looked to Harry, "There are dementors down here, be ready for them if you have the chance to run into one."

"Wait, who are we looking for?" Harry asked quickly.

"Ezra Moon." Snape offered as he darted off down the middle hallway.

Harry ran after him, "How do you know he was down here?"

"I only saw brief seconds of memories in Kingsley's mind earlier when I used Legilimency… I saw Ezra Moon in a cell and realized that if he was locked up, and you had just seen him this morning, then he must indeed be under the Polyjuice Potion. That is why I sent Minerva to go looking for the fake."

"And…" Harry examined his surroundings, "There has to be hundreds of doors and we don't have any keys… how are we going to find him?"

Snape smirked, "I always admired Bellatrix's direct approach on things."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Sir?"

The teacher walked up to one of the doors and pointed his wand at it, "Bombarda Maxima!" the door blew off its hinge with a vengeance sending debris flying into the brick holding chamber.

He was astonished; usually Snape was more circumlocutory and logical… not blowing things up just because… but he shrugged and followed his lead after they saw that the cell was empty. They sent the spells flying in different directions, mostly finding them all vacant, however for the select few that did have prisoners in them, they would just stun them insensible. They continued doing this until Harry blasted a particular door that held a more than interesting inmate.

"Professor Snape!" Harry called, not breaking contact with the comatose man on the floor who looked sullen-faced and malnourished.

The man in black came to his side, wheezing from the labor put on his lungs. Despite the energy wasting away in him, Snape froze when he caught sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt in a heap on the floor, "Dear Lord…" he gasped and coughed, "Help me, Potter." He quickly ran into the cell with the aid of Harry and grabbed the unconscious man.

"We need to get him out of here…" he coughed.

Harry glanced over, "What about Ezra?"

For a moment, Harry saw a helpless look on his former teacher's face, "I-" he started coughing and dropped his portion of the weight that was Kingsley, leaving the boy to pick up the slack. Harry propped him up on his back as Snape tried to get over his fit.

"Sir, let me take the Minister back… you find Ezra."

He nodded through his wheezing and watched as Harry quickly cleared his pathway and started down the hall. Snape really needed medicine soon… even he knew he needed it. He had never been so sick before and his body was growing weaker as was his ability to perform legitimately powerful spells. He wasn't even sure if his patronus would do much damage against the Dementors if he happened to come across one in his search. He could only hope that Ezra Moon was not in as bad shape as the Minister for Magic was. He desperately needed help and without Harry, he wasn't sure how much farther he could improvise without a complete collapse.


	65. Lily

**Sorry I update the wrong chapter! MY BAD!**

**Hello! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I was having a horrible time with work and the inability to focus at all so I do apologize for that! I am so excited to give you this chapter! It is one of my favorites and I cried all the way through : ) I hope you all enjoy! It was awesome to write!**

**Please review! It really gives me something to fall back on to help keep me motivated through my busy work life! It is so appreciated! Thank you for following so diligently! I appreciate you all, I cannot say it enough!**

"Severus!" Ezra cried out in relief and surprise as he unlatched himself from the cowering ball he had positioned his form in.

"Quickly, come! We need to leave, now!" He rushed in his hoarseness and let out a deep throated, hollow cough that he knew would've set Hermione into fits if she had been there.

Snape felt as though he was living in an ethereal body, his mind was his own but his physical form was that of another's. He had to be dreaming… was he really in the mess before him? Ezra stumbled through the rubble into the hallway to the man in black,

"Merlin's beard, man… are you ill?"

He growled, "Wonderful for you to notice." A flash of light sped across the corridor and he recognized instantly what spell had just been cast.

Ezra recognized it too, "Oh no… the Dementors…"

Using the last bit of race in him, he sped towards the opening of the dark hallway to hear a call echoing down the dank walls. Despite everything that told him not to, he could not stand by and see the boy he had spent most of his life protecting, try to defend himself alone whilst attempting to carry the large man with him. It was simply not practical to have gone on alone and Snape knew he was a fool for letting Harry leave him. He was strong and had rightfully held his own, he defeated the Dark Lord even, but in a vulnerable situation that he had rutted himself into, Snape knew that he was just a sitting duck.

"Potter!" he called out as his robes billowed behind him in a hurried state.

He heard nothing and cursed to himself for thinking so irrationally. His fever was getting the better of him and clouding his mind from logic which had been starting to work against him. Of all times for him to be ill, now was not one of them… he needed to help Harry quickly before he did something foolish. Magic in the dungeons was different, even Hermione could attest to that and he knew that it was impossible for the boy to understand why his Patronus was not effectively guarding him.

There was more silence until a loud snap sounded and Snape's heart jumped at the noise. He could only hope it was not Harry. He never would admit it to anyone but he did feel responsible for his safety and protection, especially after all those years of looking after him, he could not simply turn a blind eye now that the Dark lord was gone. No, Harry would forever and always be under his guidance. It was something he vowed to fulfill ever since that fateful night of Lily Potter's death. He would watch after Harry until his own demise. He owed at least that much to the woman and to Harry himself for his selfishness. And although Hermione had tried to instill some sort of selfish motif for him to be entitled to, it never truly had made a difference. The greater good had engraved itself into him and he would not take care of himself until he knew that the others were taken care of first.

He may be a Slytherin, but he was not a coward or a fool to leave anyone behind. It was always a quality that he tried to instill in his house but he had seemed to fall on deaf ears for all of his students had shared many similar fates with their parents in the war because of the brash and reckless decisions that had been taught to them since they were born. He loved Hermione and he knew that whatever happened, she would always love him in return. But he had a responsibility, a debt, a duty and the boy's dependency on him… but most of all—an honest affection for Harry Potter that he had denied to himself long ago. Yet there he was, risking it all to help the one student that had etched something into his cold demeanor that would forever be engraved on his soul. A respect and admiration for the boy that he could almost call his own. Almost.

"Potter!" He saw Harry lying on the floor with Kingsley next to him, he shook him,

"Potter!"

* * *

><p>Each step taken was a stab at Hermione's heart and every breath she took, her airway seemed to constrict ever tighter… she could feel it somehow, feel his pain and anguish and misery and she was powerless to help him. She had not a clue to where Severus Snape was at that point and was hoping that she would find him back in the Department of Mysteries somehow. She was anxious and felt lost although she had many surrounding her. George, Ginny and Cho had carefully found their way back to them from the Daily Prophet and had been a much needed help for Neville and Aberforth who were taking turns, lugging around Goyle. The only way they had been able to have the fat boy <em>accompany<em> them had turned out to having to stun him and so they were carrying dead weight which was extremely difficult with the hefty Slytherin.

Hermione didn't care, however… she was too distracted. Her heart ached for the man in black that was nowhere to be found and she was starting to become more and more anxious with every second that slowly passed by. Wasn't Harry with him? He had to be alright, Harry would never let anything happen to the teacher without alerting anyone. She couldn't even speak to anyone, she was nervously ahead of the group, in front of McGonagall and Slughorn even. She just wanted to left alone to her own devices and thoughts. Everything was falling apart and she knew that there was something wrong, she just couldn't discern what exactly it was except that she knew that her love was involved. She should have never left his side; she could have cared for him! Silent tears ran down her face in streams as she bit back her sobs as she ventured further down into the Department. No one even tried to console her or comfort her and nor did she want it at all; on the contrary, she would've most likely been angry if they had.

She heard the group behind her whispering and slowing down so she quickly turned to see them all staring at her. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion until she finally saw what they were really watching and it was not her. She briefly flipped around to see a dark figure dragging something. Hermione waited with baited breath, just hoping that she would not be seeing the Potions Master in such a terrible state but she was also relieved that Snape would be back to her safely where she could wrap him up in her arms and never let the stubborn man out of her grasp again. She looked back to her friends to see most of them pale and appearing ghastly. Hermione once again turned back as the figure cleared through the darkness and she let out a loud cry of despair.

Harry fell to his knees, roughly, looking as if he had just been through another war. The man he was carrying was, in fact, not her Potions Master, but the Minister for Magic. She almost felt guilty that her sympathies were not for the leader of the Ministry but how could they be? How could they even be with Harry? Where was the man she loved? Where was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? Grow old with? Her face was white in horror as she felt her airway closing off. She could not breathe as she watched her friend panting on the floor, looking to her for help. How could she help him when she herself could not move? Hermione was frozen as absolute despair rose through her body, boiling through her veins and crushing her heart in an impact that she had never felt before.

"He-Hermione…" Harry breathed and looked up to her sympathetically.

She couldn't move at all, her limbs were being held by a gravity so great that she felt as though she could hardly keep upright. Hermione was ready to collapse in a grief that was shaking her to the core and testing her foundations.

Neville ran to him as did Ginny, "Harry!" she moaned, hugging him to her chest, "What happened?"

Harry shook his head and pushed the two of them to the side as he shakily stood, "Hermione…" he breathed as he stepped closer to her.

She could see dried blood on him as he weakly made his way over. What could she even say to him? She did not want to be selfish and only think of Snape but how could she possibly think of anyone else? The man was her reason to live at that point and without him, Hermione knew there would be nothing left for her to do but wither away. Even though Snape had asked her to go on with what he had trained her to do if something ever happened to him, Hermione knew, and the Potions Master had to know as well, that that would be impossible for her. They had created a bond that she had never experienced, a love so deep that it went beyond the physical and emotional depths of any relationship that could ever be found. It was a feeling of complete unification… a trust and commitment that rivaled all and yet hid so desperately beneath the fabric of their souls.

"Harry… no…" her emotions could no longer be sheltered as tears poured down her face and her lips quivered. Her eyesight became blurry through the watery pools as she waited to hear the worst… as she waited to hear that her life had completely come to a cruel end with the man that had taken her heart.

"We were attacked after we found Kingsley. Snape was going back to find Ezra Moon when-"

She let out a sob and fell to her knees, her life being drained from her body, waiting to hear the words as her form shook with an upheaval that could have made a nation tremble.

"Dementors came… he saved me Hermione." He presented her with his broken wand in a last attempt to try to explain what happened in the gentlest way that he knew how.

Her eyes traveled to the busted wood in horror and realization that perhaps the powerful man had finally been broken down enough to be overcome. Hermione bowed her head as Harry knelt down, next to her and unfurled a smooth black fabric that was more than familiar,

"I think…" Harry started nervously and sadly, "he would want you to have this." He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders in a defeated manner before lowering his head in respect.

Hermione doubled over in a heart wrenching cry as she hugged herself in an effort to console herself, imagining her arms belonged to the Potions Master. She let go of her balance and softly allowed herself to rest against the freezing cold floor as the cloak wrapped itself about her limbs in a protective layer from the harmful world surrounding her,

"Don't, Harry…" she closed her eyes as her lips quivered uncontrollably, "don't tell me…"

He did not raise his head to look at her but just let tears roll down his own cheeks and drop to the floor in a silent requiem to the man that had saved his life for the last time.

"I am sorry…" he softly sputtered out.

Hermione lifted her head and gazed at the shameful boy through her caramel curls. A newfound energy surged through her, uprooting her grievous state into a sort of limbo, not sure of whether she should collapse or rise through the desolation, "His wand…" she whispered as she sat up, "where is his wand?"

He looked a little more than confused but through his shaken body he shook his head, "I… I would think that he had it."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath from somewhere deep inside her, "Has? Or had?"

Harry looked into her eyes, keeping silent but watching his friend with an honest intent. Hermione searched the green depths in front of her for a truthful answer to her most feared question that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach with a dreaded weight. She would not give up so easily and she knew her love could not be so easily overtaken and if he had, he would have done something more than what Harry had seen or knew of. Even if Severus Snape had indeed fallen, he would not have gone down so easily as he had during the last battle. He had something to fight for now, didn't he? Wouldn't he want to fight for her? Something was missing and she was determined to find out and to fight back. The Ministry would not take Snape from her so easily. Hermione was going to give them hell.

"Harry!" a rough voice called from the dark as Ezra Moon came running with Molly and Arthur Weasley at his tail,

"Dear boy, are you alright?" Arthur coaxed.

Harry bit through his emotions, Hermione could see him struggling just as much as she was, "I'm fine…"

"We need to find Blevins and his crew, now!" Ezra urged them.

Hermione looked up to the man, "Blevins is behind this?"

Molly nodded softly, "It is a long story…"

Harry shook his head and hissed, "What does it matter now?"

McGonagall stepped forward, shaking, "Severus-"

The boy stood up and clenched his fists, "It is my fault! And now the Ministry has won! I don't care anymore. They took him. They got what they wanted, there is nothing left!"

"Potter," the Headmistress called out softly, emotionally, knowing that the boy had a deep connection with the cold Potions teacher.

Harry looked to everyone through his emotions, "What is there left to do? They finally got what they wanted, didn't they? What is there left to discuss?"

Ezra narrowed his eyes, "Is this the Auror I have been training? You know everything behind this and now you are willing to stop? There are men out there who are out for power! Are you going to stand aside and let everything that Snape worked for, be for naught?"

Tears ran down his face and Harry wiped them, beneath his glasses looking helplessly frustrated and confused, "What else do you expect me to do? Haven't I lost enough people in my life? Haven't I done my part?"

Hermione winced, "Snape never stopped for you… obviously." She hissed at him, her emotions raw.

Neville walked up to stand beside her, "So that is it then, is it Harry? Now that Snape is gone, we no longer fight? That isn't the Harry Potter I grew up with."

She wrapped the cloak tighter around her, dreading the words coming out of Neville's mouth as she stood up. He huffed, "What is the matter with you two?" he addressed Hermione and Harry, "Since when do you _ever_ give up? Did Professor Snape ever give up on _us_?"

Harry looked at his friend, "You wouldn't understand Neville-"

"Wouldn't understand? WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND?" he became more angry, his soft voice was gradually becoming louder, "I may have been scared of him but by God I respected the man! He protected you Harry! He protected you Hermione! He protected all of us! Now that he is not here you all want to just let the Ministry win? Is that what you want?"

Hermione bowed her head as Neville continued, "I feel like I am not even talking to the same people anymore… I am not looking at the boy who defeated Voldemort! I am not looking at the girl who outsmarted every witch and wizard she ever came across! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

He turned on his heel and started to storm off but Harry called out to him angrily, "And where are you going?"

Neville spun back, "I am going to fight for what I believe to be right! My wife is doing the same! _We_ are standing up for the man that asked for nothing and gave everything! Maybe that is something worth fighting for, Harry."

He continued his walk into the distance as Ginny watched Harry in a hurtful look of disgust, "I am going with." She defiantly announced and followed after Neville with Cho and George at her heel.

Hermione backed herself against a wall and slid down in defeat and misery, whimpering to herself, "This can't be happening."

Molly and Minerva ran to her side as she dejectedly crumpled to the floor. Mrs. Weasley wiped the girl's cheek, "Would Severus want to see you like this?"

She looked up at the two, "It's not that I don't want to fight for him that is not it at all, but just trying to grasp… that he is…"

The Headmistress shook her head, "He trained you to be the best-"

Her eyes narrowed as she interrupted the woman, appalled at bringing up the internship at a time like that, "I am NOT going to fill his post, I cannot handle that-"

McGonagall looked tenderly to her brightest pupil, "I was not suggesting that, Miss Granger, but he trained you to be ready for anything, showed you a side of things that you have never been introduced to. This is reality, Miss Granger, and we have to be prepared for anything and stand up for what is right at the times when it is the hardest for us to do so."

Hermione looked down in tears for a moment before glancing up and nodding her head, "Alright," she covered her mouth in a stifled sob as more tears came down, "I can't always be strong, but I can always do my best to try."

The two older women stood up and each offered a hand to Hermione to help her up. She looked to her friend, "Harry?"

The silent boy glanced over to her. He seemed so lost, "Hermione this is all my fault… he was protecting me-"

She nodded with a sad smile, "When had he ever stopped?"

"After everything that he has done…. Everything we know now… we were never able to pay him back… to show that we too were there for him."

Hermione's lips trembled as more tears came down, "I- I know, but Harry giving up would be an insult to him… he cared for you… and loved me. We always came first… now it is time to let him come first."

She grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Severus… wake up." A soft voice caressed his ears and he moaned in agony at the feeling of being numb. He could not feel his body; it was as if it were gone.<p>

"Severus… please wake up."

He would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice he longed to hear for so long… the one he begged to have call his name just one more time, to be caressed on her lips before she went away,

"Lily…"


	66. Missing

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them so much! You are all wonderful!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I had a blast writing it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

"You'll never get away with this! When my father hears about this, it will be the end of you!" Draco snapped, annoyed, at Delmer Blevins. He, Ron, and Luna were tied up, wandless and blindfolded. They had been like that for a good hour and they were beginning to lose hope. Surely at least someone from the large group had to have a suspicion of why the three of them had not come back! At least Ginny and George would come for Ron or Neville would come for Luna… yet they had not heard a sound and they were starting to panic, or at least the red-head was.

Thorfinn Rowle laughed heartily, "Oh whatever shall we do if poor old Lucius ever found out?"

Draco growled and squirmed beneath the bindings as he heard protests from Ron. He wasn't deterred, "You just wait!"

The Death Eater ripped off the blind fold, "Your father is a coward and he only is out to save his own arse!"

Luna sighed, empty, "What a terrible thing to say."

Rowle stomped over to the blonde girl, "You have a different idea, do you?"

She gave a small smile although she could not see the man, it was a grin that her friends knew very well and it was a haunting one, "Yes I do. The Malfoys may have faltered with Voldemort but they are loyal to their own family."

"And what are you? This little boy's girlfriend?" he referred to Draco in a rough holler.

Luna smiled sweetly, "No, he is my very good friend, though. He has a good heart."

Ron snorted at the girl's comment, "I suppose the Nargles told you that one?" he muttered under his breath and Draco elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow!"

"Shut your face, Weasley!" he jeered.

Rowle straightened, "Nargles? What are Nargles?"

Delmer moaned, "Good God man, you sound just like those children! Stop bickering!"

Draco watched as the Death Eater wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he retreated from them and lazily sat in one of the chairs in the Minister's office. Was any of the group members even slightly worried about him? Was his Godfather at all concerned for his well-being? Would Snape come to their rescue like he always had before? Or was he tired of being a baby-sitter and had left them for dead? For that's what he feared they might become if someone didn't hurry and come to the rescue! Did Snape's priorities change and he only wanted Hermione? He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy whenever he thought of the girl. The Potions Master had been there for him when no one else ever had and he had clung to him for most of his life as his second father. Snape had spent extra time with him, training him to be a powerful wizard, teaching him how to duel, and always picking out the best opportunities for him to succeed.

Without the teacher, he knew he would be weaker than ever, a coward. If there was one thing that Snape always tried to push on him, it was to never run away from his problems. He needed to face his fears and hold strong for what he believed in, whether it was right or wrong. Although most of his school years, at least growing up, Draco disregarded Snape's nonsense, for that was what he thought it was at the time. Only later, after he had left Hogwarts, had he actually understood his words. That was why he was here. Draco was standing up for what he believed in. He just hoped that Hermione Granger wouldn't turn his Godfather from him. She seemed to have such a powerful influence over him and it frightened Draco to the core that she somehow had the command in whether or not Snape would ever be in his life again. Although not by blood, Draco felt as though Severus Snape truly was _his_ father. He had received a lot of tough love in his years with the Potions Master, but it was love none the less and even though the man had been disappointed in him on several occasions, he was always there for support, always there when Draco needed him most. Always.

Ron sighed, thoughtfully, to Delmer even though he couldn't see him and Draco could tell that the Red-head was _very _bored, "You are so much shorter than I thought you would be. I mean I heard you were short… but not that short…"

The small man growled but said nothing as Ron continued to ramble, "Did you see his face when we all came barging into the courtroom, mate?" he acknowledged Draco amiably, "Bloody good scare we gave them, eh?" he snorted.

Draco rolled his eyes but laughed none the less which caused the small man to hiss out in annoyance, "I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work!"

The blonde Slytherin looked up at the man sitting at the desk, glaring at them, "Don't look now, Weasley," he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "But he is looking right similar at the moment."

"Well it's not like I can really look, now can I?" Ron said dumbfounded with the blindfold still tightly wrapped around his eyes.

Luna giggled softly and Draco raised an eyebrow at the girl who was tied directly to his back while Ron was at his side, "What is so funny?"

"You two say you are enemies and yet you bicker like old friends. It is quite endearing actually." She explained sweetly.

"Will you just stop?" Delmer slammed his fists on the desk in frustration.

"Now who is the child?" Rowle quipped with a smirk on his face.

Delmer glared at them, "Not another word or I shall hex all of you into the next century!"

"Go on, then," Ron urged, "At least I wouldn't be half as bored as I am here."

The small man growled ferociously and hopped off of his seat and whipped out his wand with one hand while pulling off Ron's blindfold with another, "Come again?"

He huffed, "You don't scare me, you pansy. You haven't done one bit of magic… why don't you just have your servant finish us off?"

Rowle hissed, "I am no one's servant."

"What are you doing?" Draco nudged the boy next to him, whispering.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron laughed incredulously, "Either he is terrible at spells or he is too scared to use any."

Draco murmured even lower, "What are you doing, Weasley, trying to get us killed?"

Ron leaned towards the blonde, "I'm improvising, trying to get us out of here."

"Well you sure have a funny way of doing it, you git!"

"What was that?" Delmer asked with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>Hermione fell behind the group, not wanting to hear any more discussion on what was going on. She could not come to terms with what had just transpired and was numb to everything in front of her. Hermione couldn't understand what had really happened and why it had come to pass in such a way. Her comprehension level was dwindling and the inability to rationally think was creeping up on her as a sense of dread snuck into her being. It was all too confusing and Hermione was just living in that moment, not wanting to accept what had supposedly happened. Had anything really happened at all or was she just dreaming? She felt as though she was having an out of body experience, watching as the girl that she knew as herself, meagerly walked in a pathetic gait that slowed with every step and drag of a foot. It was just not real. It was not possible and that was why she carried on.<p>

She knew Harry was having a really rough time and seemed to be taking it harder than she, herself, was. Why was that? Did Harry know something that she didn't? Or was it the fact that he was living in reality and she was once again in her own world where nothing could harm her? She was shocked how immature she had become after everything had supposedly been finished off in the second war. Back then, during Voldemort's reign of terror, she had to be strong and if she wasn't it could've meant certain death for her or her friends. All she knew was how to put on a front and be brave and when it really came down to her true self, she realized that she had hardly grown up at all. As soon as something happened, her life would change radically. Snape was really gone and she felt herself introverting into the small little first year that was so vulnerable to anything and everything.

How did the Potions Master tolerate her terrible fall and regress in development during their apprenticeship? Her mind raced back to those months before and she was almost ashamed at remembering her weak actions and brash feelings that always came pouring out at the wrong time. What a life she had given the man! His last months were in torture over her serious lack of regard for his feelings and needs. She had taken everything from him, _demanded_ everything from him and had hardly fulfilled her portion of the exchange. Who was she to deserve such a man as Severus Snape? He deserved so much better than a little girl, for that is what she truly was… a susceptible eleven-year-old who pined for guidance and protection. She was no longer able to claim to her more respectable age with the attitude and actions she had displayed over the last few months and she winced at the thought of all the pain she had caused the man she had loved so much!

Hermione Granger had fallen for a broken man who had exposed himself to a young girl that had taken advantage of him since the beginning. Did he see it the way she did? Did Snape see her as a child who he needed to practically baby-sit and watch over to keep her from harm? Did Snape understand her trouble in finding her own sense of placement in the world? Hermione felt like she had taken one step forward after the war and then three steps back when she acquired the internship. Her feelings that were once guarded had been stripped and were raw from the trials and tribulations she had faced for the last seven years of her life. It was like she had become a different person entirely and she was once again trying to find herself. Hermione thought she had finally come to terms as a woman only hours before and now, she felt as though she had retreated back into her eleven year old state of mind. She was really alone now.

She had given Severus Snape everything she was… and now the reality was starting to sink in. Hermione had let the Potions Master finally claim her as his own, claim her virginity and rights to her as a woman as well as her heart beneath her chest. They had truly made a bond… a silent vow to each other and now she felt as though it was gone. After they had consummated their love, everything had changed. Her world has completely turned upside down and a sense of connection to an ethereal soul had been her constant companion through the day. It was as if she understood him, felt what he was going through, and experienced his misery. Was there such a thing as a divine connection between two souls? Why did she have such strong emotions and a discernment of the utmost intuitive respect? Hermione felt like she was one with him, her soul had merged with his that night and everything he was, she seemed to be. Had he felt the same? Was that why she had such a feeling of dread before Harry had appeared to her to relay the news of her lover's last heroic stance?

"You coming, 'Mione?" Harry asked, morosely.

She realized she had stopped and looked up to her friend's miserable exterior, "I just need a moment… y-you just go ahead. I will catch up in a bit."

Without even questioning he turned around and resumed his stance and quickly left her behind with her thoughts. Was Severus Snape truly gone? Was this her final moment of truth? Was this what she really needed to finally wake her up to reality or would it shun her into a haunted past that the man, himself, had been victim of just months before their relationship started? Was this to become her miserable lot in life? Was she to forever wallow in the wake of the man she had fallen for and practically experience the sheer despair that he had for most of his sad existence? She shook her head, if it was to be her fate, then so be it. She would take it in stride and hold it in her, hold the spirit of the man that she loved so dearly, in her heart and let his legacy exist only in her memories as she lived her life for him. It was now her debt to be repaid from her selfishness, just as he had done for Lily, she would now exist indebted to Severus Snape for giving her the moment of happiness that she never thought she could ever have.

How could she let him be alone? Even if he was gone… it was her obligation and need to keep him company, to say goodbye and to tell him one last time of her love for the Potions Master. She would hold him close and whisper comforting words of love and acceptance until she could reasonably attain help to properly memorialize the man that had selflessly laid down his life for another. She would not leave him. After the group had slowly meandered off into the distance Hermione turned around and quickly hurried off in the one place that she knew, without a doubt, she needed to be.

* * *

><p>"What's that noise?" Delmer fidgeted, standing straight in front of Ron and Draco.<p>

Rowle stood up and strode towards the door and listened. He could hear muffled voices and he growled, "It's more of _them!_" he pointed towards their captives and Delmer turned pale.

"What? How is this possible?"

"Well we found you easily enough, didn't we?" Draco sneered.

Rowle turned around and walked over to the blonde boy and kicked him in the ribs, receiving a low groan of pain. The Death Eater laughed as the shorter man started to pace, "What are we going to do?"

He ignored him, still watching Draco hunched over in pain, "You look just like your father. You're pathetic."

Ron growled and tried to get free, angry at the man who had hurt his enemy, "The only ones allowed to hurt that git are Harry and I! Back off!"

Rowle snorted in laughter, "I guess I was wrong when I suggested that this pretty one over here was Draco's girlfriend, I think it is you!"

He struggled again and made a low beasty noise, "Take that back!"

Delmer sighed in helplessness, "Now is not the time, you fool! You are supposed to be protecting me from those animals outside!"

The Death Eater rolled his eyes, "Why don't you do it yourself?"

The short man gritted his teeth and smirked annoyingly, "Do you want to go back to Azkaban? All I have to do is tell the Ministry that you escaped and put me under the Imperius curse and you will receive the Dementor's kiss!"

The man's eyes narrowed before moaning roughly and going to the door in a defensive stance. Delmer Blevins smiled contentedly and walked back over to the Minister's desk and pulled out a vial from drawer, "Catch Rowle," he threw the flask in the air towards the Death Eater which he quickly caught, "Have you called in for the reinforcements?"

Rowle nodded, "Of course," he yanked up his sleeve to show his black dark mark tattoo swirling around on his arm before smiling and popping off the cork of the vial and drinking the liquid.

Ron scowled, "Why are you doing this? What do you think you will gain? Do you think you will get much farther than where Voldemort had you? You are his servant, his beck-and-call boy."

Before his very eyes, Ron watched as Rowle slowly morphed into the Minister for Magic and he narrowed his eyes, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh won't I?" he smirked viciously, sounding uncannily like Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"Bombarda!"_ an older woman called out from behind the door.

The entry way blew into pieces as Minerva McGonagall came rushing through with many followers. Delmer gulped deeply and made a run for it to a door on his right. The Headmistress pointed her wand at him, "Expelliarmus!"

She missed when the Kingsley look-alike shot a ball of fire her way, throwing her against the wall in flames. Harry ran in and growled when he saw his former Head of House battered up. She waved him away from her, "Potter, I am fine, go after Blevins now!"

Harry nodded and turned around to see the small man pointing his wand at him, "Accio cloak!" he called.

He was helpless as he saw his father's invisibility cloak fly out from him and land into the arms of the almost-dwarf. Harry growled loudly, "You are going to pay for that! That is my father's! You get your filthy hands off of it!"

Delmer smiled at him as he swirled it around himself, disappearing from sight. Harry yelped in anger and pointed his wand to where the short man had just been opening the door, "Stupefy!"

"Luna!" Neville cried out in disbelief as he saw his wife tied up and blind folded next to Ron and Draco.

As he took off to help her, he was knocked to his feet by a hoard of apparations. He looked up and saw Rebastan Lestrange smiling down at him. Neville growled, "What are you doing here?" he quickly turned to Harry, "Harry how did all of these Death Eaters get here?"

Draco painfully breathed out, "Blevins freed them from Azkaban!"

Neville quickly crawled passed the Death Eater and attended to his wife, taking off her blindfold and wrapping her up in a huge hug after free her from the bindings, "Did they hurt you?"

Luna smiled airily, "I am fine."

Ginny and Cho cried out as they saw the other two tied up on the floor, "Ron! Luna! Draco! Are you alright?"

"Malfoy was kicked in the ribs," Ron started as Ginny freed them, burning the rope with an Incendio hex, "he doesn't seem to have recovered."

Ginny watched the blonde boy double over in pain as Ron looked back at the Slytherin, "Gin, I know you are studying to become a Healer at St. Mungo's… can you help him at all? You are the best at charms."

She looked up worried, at her brother for only a moment before turning back to Draco, pushing him up into a sitting position. He snapped at her, "What are you trying to do?" he hissed painfully.

She glared at him as the others filed into the small office while Rowle followed Delmer Blevins, "After them!" McGonagall cried out as she followed the Death Eater and hexed a few out of her way that had newly apparated. The majority of them followed the Headmistress but George, Ginny and Neville stayed behind with the others.

Cho put a hand on Ginny's shoulder before she left, "Careful, alright?"

She nodded appreciatively before going back to the Slytherin and inspecting his torso, pushing on his side lightly. Draco hollered in pain, "Stop it!"

"I am trying to feel your ribs!" she spat out, swatting his hand that was trying to push her away.

"Why do you want to help me anyways?" he fought back.

Ginny sighed, "Because you are helping us! Now stop fighting me so I can heal you!"

"Don't move!" George muttered low and was pointing his wand at a figure all in black. Everyone looked up to see the twin glaring dangerously at Augustus Rookwood.

Ron slowly stood up, "George… what are you doing?" he had never seen such a look of pure hate on his brother's face and he knew that something was wrong.

Ginny gulped as Luna came to her side with Neville and watched as Ron paced his way to their older brother. George flinched and nervously fixed his wand again at the man. He flicked his gaze to Ron quickly before letting it fall back on the Death Eater in front of him, "He is the one…" his voice became emotional and cracked.

"What are you talking about George?" Ginny hesitantly offered, "George?"

He gulped, "This man did it!"

Ron went pale and clenched his fists, realizing what his brother was saying. He turned to Ginny, "Gin, you need to get out of here, now. Luna, Neville… you too… and help Malfoy."

Ginny nervously looked from each brother, frightened at what was happening. But she realized that Draco was still intently watching the man at wandpoint so she figured that it was a great chance to work her magic while he was not paying attention. She quickly directed her wand at the boy's torso and whispered, "Episkey!"

Draco hollered in pain, "What the bloody hell was that for you witch?"

Ginny smiled, "Oh come on!" She grabbed him up off the floor with Luna and Neville at her heel. They quickly entered the other room without a second glance. Once they had exited, a wild laugh came from the mouth of the dark wizard,

"Want to make sure your little friends are out of sight so they don't have to see you try to illegally kill me, eh?"

"Are you sure this is him?" Ron asked George and he nodded vigorously,

"Augustus Rookwood. I would know him anywhere."

The man toothily smiled, "Oh dear oh dear, what are we to do? Are you still upset about your poor little twin rotting away in his grave?"

"Aqua Eructo!" Ron called out, sending a powerful jet of water towards the Death Eater, "Ascendio!" he shot the man into the air and against the wall.

"Baubillious!" lightning emerged from Rookwood's wand and bolted towards George. He started laughing as he got to his feet while George was being electrocuted and he started laughing maniacally, "I will kill you the same way I killed your brother!"

"Fat chance of that, you dirty swine!" Ron shot back, "Ruina!" he sent a blasting charm back at the man before taking cover behind the desk from another spell that was being sent his way.

George was collapsed on the ground but was weak from the electrocuting hex. He didn't let that stop him because he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the Death Eater, "Colloshoo!"

Rookwood's feet were glued to the ground and he growled, "What did you do?"

George smiled at him, "You can't run this time and I can hex you all day if I want!"

"Defodio!" George sent a jet of blue light, swirling towards the Death Eater as he got to his feet.

"Confringo!" he blocked it, the blue light bursting into flames.

Ron hissed, "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" he blocked it again and laughed, "We can play this game as long as you want but you boys won't get anywhere! Tergeo!" he siphoned the glue that was holding his shoes to the floor and ran out of the office and into the entrance to the other room that the rest of the Death Eaters had gone through.

Ron and George shot after him, "Stupefy!"

"Rictumsempra!"

"Averte Statum!"

"Expelliarmus!" they ran after him, sending spells in his direction, not wanting to let the man that had murdered Fred get away again.

* * *

><p>Luna blocked a hex that was being thrown at Cho and ducked as one came flying her way as well. She was following Jugson, one of the Death Eaters that she had encountered in the battle of the Department of Mysteries in her fourth year and she was determined to send him hurling though the air,<p>

"Incendio!" she yelled after him, dodging another spell that was cast at her from another follower.

The threshold they had entered was actually a private door that had led to the Wizengamot courtroom and all hell was breaking loose as battles were being fought in the doorways, on the main floor and up in the rows of benches that vaulted up towards the ceiling. It was a rough setting to be fighting in but she couldn't complain because the battle of Hogwarts was much worse,

"Flagrante Delicto!" Luna panted as she ran up the steps that led to the seats of the Wizengamot council.

Jugson fell in between the benches in a yelp of pain at the fiery burns she had inflicted on him. He turned onto his back and laughed as she came running closer to him, "Lacarnum Inflamarae!"

Luna felt her clothes start to catch fire and she screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. The Death Eater grinned, "How does it feel, you witch? How does it feel to get burnt now, eh?"

Draco leapt up the stairs, "Aguamenti!" he cried out as water came bursting from the tip of his wand, covering Luna in a cold shower which set out the flames. He knelt by her side,

"You alright, Longbottom?" he asked quickly, trying to look unmoved that she had been hurt, but she could tell he genuinely cared.

"You never could stand on your own, could you Malfoy?" Jugson cackled and Draco gave him a disgusted look,

"Redactum Skullus!" he counteracted from the insult and shrunk the Death Eater's head to a miniscule size, causing Jugson to panic. Draco turned back to the Ravenclaw, looking for confirmation that she was indeed able to hold her own.

She nodded, "I can manage from here. Thank you, Draco," he paused at her referring to him by his first name and she gave him a sweet smile, "That was very charming of you to save me."

He shrugged it off while standing up, letting a sneer cross his face but Luna knew he was putting on a show, "Yeah, well next time, you won't be so lucky, my debt is repaid."

"Debt?" she asked dreamily.

Draco ran down the stairs away from her, engaging in battle with yet another Death Eater as Jugson yelled out in anger at her,

"Avada Kedavra!" he called out but Cho jumped over the benches in time to block it,

"Stupefy!"

Jugson fell backwards in a state of unconsciousness and she smiled at her fellow Ravenclaw that was soaking wet, "Are you alright?" she offered Luna her hand to help her up.

She nodded happily, as if nothing had happened, "Quite alright, in fact."

A burst of red lightning flew their way and Luna picked up her wand and ran down the steps, "Incendio!" she called out to the caster of the spell and watched as flames shot out of her own wand and swirled over to the guilty Death Eater.

"Dumbledore's Army really is paying off, isn't it?" Cho smiled as she joined the side of her companion.

"Yup." She quirked as she skipped off into another direction, dodging spells and hexes every which way.

* * *

><p>"Give it up, Macnair! You know this is useless! You will be sent back to Azkaban soon!" Minerva McGonagall tried to reason with him.<p>

"Verdimillius!" a green light shot out at her, swerving every which way but she blocked it effortlessly. The Headmistress was not to be trifled with.

"I warned you! Ventus!" a thunderous burst of wind trailed from her wand and blasted the man backwards, smashing into the Minister for Magic's wooden podium, "Petrificus Totalus!" she froze him and moved onto another Death Eater that was shooting hexes her way.

Ezra Moon counteracted the spells, "Finite Incantatem!"

The Headmistress smiled at him in gratitude before quickly turning around and blasting another Death Eater away from her. This was madness for her, more Death Eaters had been pouring in, dressed in the garments of Ministry patrolmen so much so that the people in the room were getting caught up in confusion, not sure who to strike and who not to. She watched as Ginny Weasley went running after Yaxley, a very well-known, very powerful, Death Eater who had put the Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse, under the Imperius curse for quite some time during the second wizarding war, and he was hot in pursuit of Draco Malfoy who was quickly trying to dodge curses sent his way.

Ginny called out, "Repello Inimigotum!" she cast a shield around Draco that would disintegrate anything that tried to penetrate it. All the spells that Yaxley was using were futile.

Yaxley turned around and growled, "You witch!"

Draco hurled a curse towards the Death Eater which hit him square in the back and shot him forward into the ground. Ginny ran over to the Slytherin boy and broke the charm, "Are you alright?"

"I don't need protection." He hissed.

She smiled, "Of course you don't… I know you had it sorted." She started, sarcastically.

"Imperio!" Yaxley called out and hit Draco with a bolt of white light.

Ginny quickly backed away, "Oh no…"

McGonagall came to her side and blocked many of the hexes that were being cast at them while Ginny willingly let the older, more powerful witch guard her.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco called out several times, missing with each blow.

"Reducto!" The Headmistress shot Draco back into the benches above.

"Professor, Draco is already hurt, I was hardly able to mend him! We can't attack him!" Ginny informed her Head of House

She gave her student a worried look, "Very well…"

Draco stood up, "Crucio!" he jumped over the benches, onto the main floor and ran towards them, "Expulso!"

"Periculum!" red sparks flew from Ginny's wand, engulfing the explosion that was being sent their way.

McGonagall waved for Ginny to stop, "Find Yaxley and disarm him! It is the only way to break contact with the spell!"

She nodded quickly and ran after the dark wizard who was already in battle with the others, helping Rabastan Lestrange fend off her parents and Neville, "Expelliarmus!" she called out but missed. The Death Eater she had been in pursuit of turned his head and smiled,

"You are trying to break your little friend's spell are you?"

Ginny spit on his face, "No I am trying to send you to hell! Igneus Delictum!" the fiery chain of flames waved out of her wand like a whip and started slashing the Death Eater in the fashion that she had seen her Headmistress do in defense against Snape at the last battle of Hogwarts.

He blocked her with a white electrical current that viciously wrapped itself around the fire and created explosions that were rearing back onto Ginny.

"Suspendisse Campana!" Molly Weasley roared the bluebell charm which sent a sharp, direct flame towards her intended target, Yaxley, "You stay away from my daughter!" she snapped as Ginny acted out again while the man was distracted,

"Expelliarmus!" his wand flew out of his hand and he growled in frustration as he grabbed her by the throat,

"You dare disarm me?"

"Carpe Retractum!" Mr. Weasley called out as a rope wound itself on the Death Eater and he was able to pull the evil man from his daughter and to the ground, "Reducto!" he started angrily.

"You filthy blood traitors! Helping a mudblood, despicable… and you were a pureblood. Such a disgrace!" he called out to the Weasleys, furious and red in the face.

"Expelliarmus!" Rabastan Lestrange cast at Arthur's back and shot him forward to the floor next to Yaxley.

"Dad!" Ginny cried out running to him but her ankle was grabbed and she tripped as well, falling hard to the stone floor, busting open her chin.

"Ginny!" Arthur moaned, frustrated that she was trying to help him with both Death Eaters on her tail, "Confringo!" he shot the hex at Yaxley who cried out in pain and curled up. Molly was battling Rabastan which gave Ginny enough time to help her father up before more curses were cast at them.

"Ginny!" Harry came running over, "Are you alright!"

She nodded briskly, "Yeah, where's Delmer Blevins?"

"I am trying to find him, he couldn't have left the courtroom, I put a blocking charm on the exits. No one can leave this room, only enter." He explained, pulling her to him protectively as he looked around, on guard of any spells coming their way.

"Harry where is Hermione? Did you see her come in?"

He had a shocked look on his face, "No… I-" he turned every which way, straining his neck to see if he could spot his friend, "I thought she was right behind us! She said she needed only a moment…"

Ginny tugged on Harry's shirt, calling for his attention back to her, "Where do you think she is?"

He closed his eyes, "I should have never left her…"

She tilted her head and furrowed her brows, "Harry?"

"There is only one place she could have gone…" he let go of Ginny and angrily kicked the busted podium, knocking a plank of wood onto an unconscious Death Eater, "She went to find Snape!" he called out, frustrated beyond belief.


	67. Loving Someone Else

**Hey everyone! Sorry about taking so long to update! I have been really busy with work and I took the time I needed to MAKE sure that this chapter was absolutely perfect, the way I wanted it to be!**

**Please enjoy and review! I worked REALLY hard and would appreciate lots of feedback!**

**Please REVIEW!**

"Lily?"

A sense of living returned to his otherwise numb body as he felt a small hand shake his arm playfully, "Wake up sleepy head! I'm back!"

A smile played across his lips as he kept his eyes closed, "I am tired."

"Severus Snape, stop your teasing! Mum says I can play for another hour before supper," she put both of her hands on his chest and pushed him with each word, "So… there… is… no… time… to… waste! Come on!"

He fidgeted, feeling the cool grass beneath him, as he turned on his side and opened his eyes to see a beautiful little red-headed girl before him. She seemed more than thrilled that he had finally come to and wiggled excitedly as he sat up for her. The sun shone through the trees and created wispy shadows across his pale skin in the afternoon light and he grinned, "Alright, alright I am up."

She clapped her hands together happily, "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

He laughed softly as he stood up and wiped the crunchy amber leaves off of his old jeans that hardly fit him. His clothes were terribly mismatched but Lily didn't seemed to care, she adored him for who he was and not his looks which he was very grateful for.

"Alright, what would you like me to do?" he asked as she twirled around joyfully in her sundress, her bright red curls that reached her waist were bouncing mischievously, while she hummed a familiar tune that she had taught him before.

"You hide, and I will try to find you this time." She chatted boisterously.

He raised an eyebrow to his best friend, "Are you sure? You hate looking for me… let me do it so you can hide. I know that is your favorite."

She stopped spinning and looked at him with a small smile while panting from her exhaustive movements, "But… you always let me hide. It can't be terribly enjoyable for you to search for me every time."

He shook his head, reassuringly before picking a daisy from the grass beneath him and holding it out for the small girl, "I don't mind, really. If it makes you happy, then I am happy."

She grinned and took the flower and put it behind her ear, "Okay! Go count over there by the tree!"

He chuckled as she waited for him to turn around before rushing off to find her usual hiding spot that she used nearly every time. He always tried to act like he could not find her for several minutes before he would retreat to her frequent haunt and reveal her giggling form. She always thought she outsmarted him every time in that game but he didn't mind her thinking that way. As long as she was happy and he could see someone smile just for him, it was well worth being taken for a fool.

"One… two…"

He could hear her skipping and humming, rustling through the bushes and he smiled as he kept counting, "three… four… five…" The wind blew through his black hair in a cool breeze that smelled of an early autumn which meant that they would both be attending school soon. He had never been more excited for something in his life. He would finally be able to leave his miserable home and join Lily at Hogwarts and be happy. He hoped she would be sorted into Slytherin with him because the Prince family had a long line of descendants from that house and he wanted to follow in their footsteps and hopefully make his mother proud. He obviously didn't want to be alone in the Serpent house and sincerely prayed that she would want to join him as well.

"six… seven… eight…"

That would be pure bliss to be with Lily, without her annoying sister always wanting to play with them and ruining everything and without his father always calling him home early out of spite, "nine… ten! Ready or not here I come!" he laughed as he pretended he had absolutely no idea where she was hiding.

He smiled as he circled around her a few times, looking up high and low for her, making sure that she could see him really _trying_ before deciding to reveal her spot. He walked a bit farther, looking in a few bushes near the river that they always played at…

_"Severus… wake up…"_ a soft voice of a woman called to him. The boy looked up to the sky, suspiciously wondering where it was coming from. He had heard it earlier but he thought it was just Lily playing with him… wasn't it?

He brushed it off and walked between two tall trees that were shedding their colored leaves all around him in an array of reds and golds.

"_You need to stop this… wake up Severus!"_ the whisper came again but it seemed to be right next to his ear. He whipped around, searching for the woman who kept calling for him. He narrowed his eyes, quickly looking behind a tree as if the owner of the voice had been hiding from him.

It was quiet once more except for the rustling of the trees and he decided to just let it go and not worry about it because he still had to find Lily. He felt a light weight jump on top of his back with small arms wrapping around his neck playfully,

"Ha-ha, I hid really well this time! I even caught you!" she giggled as he held her legs for support that she had wrapped around his waist, "What were you doing anyways Sev?"

He looked back at the curious red head who had her chin resting on his shoulder while her green eyes glowed in the afternoon light, "N-nothing, I was looking for you, Silly!"

She smiled widely, "I was pretty good at hiding this time, huh?"

He laughed at her innocence, "Yes you were, you had me stumped, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find you!"

Lily wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, "Hurry, let's get back to our spot!" she encouraged him, referring to the place that she had found him taking a nap, their special meeting grounds as she had dubbed it.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded and started off with her. Every step he took, leaves crunched and snapped distracting him from the voice he had heard earlier.

"Severus?" she asked, suddenly sounding rather nervous.

"Hmm?" he continued his steady path back while her little fist clutched at his shirt.

"What will it be like at Hogwarts? Petunia keeps saying that Mum and Dad are sending me to a reformatory!"

He laughed, "Hogwarts is a school, Lily, not a prison. If anything, it should be a place of comfort and a second home to you. I know it will be for me."

She paused for a few moments, "Being home makes you sad, doesn't it?" it was more of a thoughtful statement than anything.

Turning his head back to her, he shook her comment off, not wanting to make her feel bad for him, he hated seeing a frown on her pretty little face, "Nah… and anyways I am just very excited to be leaving on a new adventure!"

He let her slide down his back when they had reached their destination, "You can't forget that I am coming on your adventure too!" she reminded him.

He nodded, "_Our _adventure!"

She placed her petite hand in his larger one, "Spin me?" Lily giggled.

Perhaps the reason he adored the small girl in front of him was because of her naivety and her sweet innocence that helped him to forget his situation and live in a dream. She always made him feel larger than life, perfect and appreciated which seemed so familiar to him and yet so foreign. Why was he having that recognizable emotion as if he had experienced it with another? A flash of a bushy haired girl about the same age as him played across his vision and he stumbled back a bit… not expecting an odd apparition like that. She smiled at him with sparkling white teeth before bowing slightly in respect as if he were someone of authority to her. Why did she look familiar? She vanished before his eyes and he squinted again, trying to look for her…

Lily tugged on his sleeve, "What's wrong?"

He woke from his reverie and quickly smiled at the girl, ignoring her comment, "Your hand miss?" he bowed playfully, extending his long fingers towards her as if asking her to dance.

Lily giggled and slid hers into his as he raised her arm above her and lead her to twirl in circles like a princess would on a ballroom floor. She always had high hopes of having a fairytale ending like the muggle princesses that she had informed him of in extreme detail that bored him to tears… yet he never let her see it. She had been too caught up in the moment to be disappointed by his lack of interest so he had listened for hours as she explained every story she knew. To him, Lily was a princess, a beautiful royal full of sweetness and kindness. The world was beautiful and perfect to her and he never wanted her to lose that endearing quality.

She squealed in glee as she lost her balance and went tumbling into him. They fell into a pile of leaves, laughing together in a moment of heavenly delight before an annoyed high pitched voice came shrilling at them,

"Mummy says it's time for supper."

The raven-haired boy begrudgingly looked up to find Petunia Evans standing ever so straight with her hands on her hips. He sighed, sadly, and met Lily's gaze for a few moments. She sat up and looked to her older sister,

"Okay Tuney… I am coming."

She huffed and turned around in a disgusted pout, shaking her head furiously while mumbling something to herself. Lily looked back to her friend, "I better get going before I get into trouble."

He nodded, disappointed that their time together was already over, "Alright."

"See you tomorrow?" she urged him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it hopefully.

Smiling, he pressed her little fingers, "Always."

Lily jumped up and ran off after her older sister, not giving him a second glance as she called for Petunia to wait for her. He stood up and wiped off all the leaves as he watched her slowly fade away. He would soon need to return home as well before his father would start his habitual consumption of alcohol that put his mother on edge. He shoved his hands in his pockets as the air around him became more crisp and cool with the orange setting sun over the sparkling river. He watched the flaming ball in the sky become even fierier as it lowered itself to the horizon. He could not wait until he no longer had to return home to his frazzled mother and drunken father. Once he got to Hogwarts with Lily, he knew he would be the happiest boy alive.

Hearing a rustle behind him, he flipped around, hoping that it was Lily but he couldn't see anyone, "Who's there?"

_"Severus you need to wake up… you are dreaming…"_ the soft call came again of a woman with a silky smooth voice. It sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. He shook himself quickly and kicked at a pile of leaves as he walked along the side of the river, going home.

He heard another rustle and looked up to see another flash of a girl hiding behind a tree. Growling, he silently made his way over to her and turned to catch her but found nothing. What was going on? Why was he hearing voices and seeing things? Was he going mad? He closed his eyes momentarily, letting his mind concentrate on his surroundings. Large river stones levitated around him in a defensive strategy, trying to protect him from whatever was following the dark boy. He heard a snobbish huff behind him and he whipped around once more to see a bushy haired brunette standing there in dress robes, holding quite a few large texts in her arms. She was wearing a Hogwarts uniform; he recognized it from his mother's pictures when she went to school except this girl was not a Slytherin. He squinted to read her small badge… _Gryffindor_… his eyes widened; that was the rival house of Slytherin! He narrowed his black orbs,

"Who are you?" he snapped, instantly having a bit of distaste for the girl because of her placement.

She grinned pretentiously, "Looks like you're doing magic… let's see then." She raised her nose in the air with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow before attempting to send the river stones shooting at her but they quickly fell in a pathetic heap around him. He wasn't able to concentrate with the girl in front of him, especially since he didn't have a wand yet.

She laughed, "Are you sure that's a real spell?"

He was about to insult her viciously when she laughed again which was infuriating, "Well…" she started, walking towards him, "It's not very good, is it?"

"Who do you think you are?" he spat out incredulously, shocked at her confidence.

She smiled again and came closer and he recognized that the girl was almost shorter than Lily, "I'm Hermione Granger," she said enthusiastically but her face changed into a stuck-up look, "And… you are?"

He growled and didn't say anything but she looked him up and down before swallowing, "Pleasure." She retorted, unimpressed.

He frowned severely and quickly managed, "My name is Severus Snape."

Her face lightened up a bit and she smirked, "That's better, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes, his mood falling flat, "I saw you earlier today… why have you been following me?"

She just smiled and turned, walking off, and he was getting more frustrated. He called after her, "Wait! Why do I recognize you?"

Hermione let her gaze fall back on him, "You better be getting home now… I expect your father will be arriving soon."

"Wait how do you know about my father?" he started running after her, "Who are you?"

She disappeared into thin air and he stomped his foot, kicking up a cloud of dust. Why did she seem so familiar? Why did she bring out such a reaction in him? Why did he recall her name? _Hermione… Hermione Granger… _an odd but warm sensation bubbled in the pit of his stomach and raced through him. He was definitely frustrated that he could not get any answers from the girl but he was not upset for some reason. The apparition, for that was what she had to be for she was too young to have disapparated, seemed to bring out an emotion in him that he couldn't place. He just couldn't understand why she seemed so familiar, as if he had known her longer than Lily?

He watched as the sun set over the sparkling river and he realized that the bushy haired girl named Hermione was right, his father would be home from the Mill at any moment and if he wasn't there, he knew he would be in trouble! Starting off in a run, he headed for home and entered the cobblestone roads that were lined with plain brick house that all looked exactly alike. They were drab and not attractive at all… they were nothing like Lily's home which was bright and beautiful and most of all welcoming. Not foreboding like his house was. He really couldn't call it home. He never felt like he was welcome at Spinner's End but merely an intrusion on his parents that seemed to toss him to the wayside and forget about his needs which reflected his clothes and hair. He couldn't even remember the last time he had received a hair cut from his mother and even then, he looked awful.

When he turned the corner and found his dreadful abode, he hopped up the concrete stairs and slipped inside, hoping he wasn't too late. He watched as his mother sat in the darkness of the last bit of twilight with her head in her hand. She looked up to her son and frowned,

"Where were you?" she snapped, annoyed.

He bowed his head, "At the Evans' house."

"I see. Your father is not home yet." She commented, staring out the window in a daze of sorts.

"Mum?" he started nervously, knowing her bouts of depression and anger could come sporadically.

She didn't look at him but kept her gaze fixed through the glass, "Hmmm?"

He wanted to ask her about the girl he had seen that had been following him that evening but he decided against it when he saw the faraway look in her eyes that echoed a sad realization that she really wasn't listening to him. He gave a fake smile, "Never mind."

She mumbled something to herself before shooing her son away, "Go get washed up, dear, supper will be ready as soon as your father returns."

Without question, he turned to obey when the door flew open and a tall grouchy man with black eyes and a pale complexion came through the threshold in an angry huff. He grumbled as he threw his coat on the lounge and pushed passed his son without so much as an acknowledgment that he existed. Eileen Snape quickly leapt from her seat and filed into the kitchen after her husband,

"How was work?" she asked nervously, anxiously waiting to hear if he would be having another rough night of intoxication at the hand of their dwindling collection of wine.

He listened to his mother's cautious words as he leaned against the wall in the living room which had turned into a makeshift library. His hands were shaking in suspense of whether his father would lash out or not. He couldn't handle seeing his mother in such a state when he got into his violent moods but he was powerless to stop it most of the time. Whenever he had tried to help her, he in turn would be subject to the anger of his father and it was something he tried to avoid because he did not enjoy hearing questions from Lily if she ever saw an unusual mark on his body. He let the wall support his weight when his thoughts turned to the girl he had been talking to on his way home…._Hermione Granger._ How did she know about his home life? He never told anyone about it, not even Lily.

Cringing, he heard a bang and a gasp coming from beyond the old wall from the kitchen. His mother never wanted to make a scene and would always try to remain silent when his father would lash out just so it would not make things worse. He listened to the rough growls and mumbled discussion before hearing wood being snapped in half and glass clinking together. He shut his eyes in anger… he recognized the wood sound. That would be just one more wand that his father ruined of his mother's. It was a constant battle of destroy and replace with the two of them. His father hated magic and refused to let his mother use it in the house. She had fought quite the battle the day he received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts but he was most appreciative that his mother had been so adamant about his attendance to the magical school.

He winced when he heard more shuffling around as he opened his eyes carefully. He knew there was no way he could let his mother just take the rage but he also knew that he would be treading on a thin line on the subject of his being allowed to go to school at Hogwarts. Shaking his head, frustrated to hear his mother's muffled cries, he picked up a glass from the side table and wandered towards the edge of the kitchen so he could see Tobias Snape roughly grabbing the shoulders of his wife. Anger boiled inside as he hurled the glass cup into the air, striking the tall man on the head and cutting him. His father instantly glared at his son and started for him.

Severus ran out of the house with a speed he had not recognized he possessed and he booked it to the only place he knew he was safe, Lily's house. He weaved in and out around the brick houses, losing his father quickly and ran towards their secret meeting place, having no real intent to fetch Lily, but just wanting to be in a safe haven. He ran alongside the river towards the small patch of trees that made up their oasis. He wondered if he was going to see Hermione again that night and he almost wished that he could. Something about the girl had grabbed his special attention to her cunning demeanor and challenging attitude that held no prisoners as she let her bluntness take hold every time in every statement she had thrown at him. Why had she not been in Slytherin? The girl oozed the aura of the Serpent house and yet she had been placed into Gryffindor. Perhaps the Lion house wasn't as bad as it seemed if more students were like her.

As he entered his refuge, he quickly searched for the bushy haired girl that he couldn't get off his mind. She intrigued him to the fullest and he couldn't understand why he had the feelings he had when she was around. He looked behind trees, in bushes, by the river… nothing. Where was she?

"_Severus, wake up."_ The soft voice had returned to him again and he looked around hesitantly.

It was not the voice of the girl he was looking for which almost disappointed him as much as the thought of not being able to find Hermione again.

_"Severus?" _the whisper trailed around him, sounding ethereal and dream-like.

_"Severus… please."_ The voice had suddenly become grounded, no small echo, no feeling of it being everywhere and yet in his mind. It was real and it was coming from his left. He quickly turned his head to see a beautiful woman silhouetted by the early rays of the moonlight through the trees.

"W-who are you?" he started uneasily.

_"You know me quite well."_ She explained quietly.

He saw her step forward and noticed her fiery red hair that dropped to her waist in large waves. Her eyes the bore deep into his were a bright emerald green…. He knew those eyes anywhere.

"L-Lily?" he almost choked.

She smiled sweetly at him, _"You need to wake up now."_

He looked at her oddly but was caught off guard when her hand rested on his cheek momentarily. As soon as she had touched him, the boy quickly collapsed to the ground in a deep slumber as all of his surroundings melted away and everything turned dark. The memory of the dark boy vanished as did his sleeping little body. How could he see his own body disappear? His thoughts raced and he began to panic until the smooth voice came back to him,

_"Severus, wake up, you are dreaming."_

He found his voice and was alarmed at the maturity of it. It was deep and beset with emotions of a most tragic kind. He was no longer a boy but a man… a man once more… and memories came flooding back to him. He gasped for air,

"What is going on?"

Everything remained dark but he could hear the soft voice of his former love echoing through abyss, _"They need you."_

_"Severus you have done enough for my son and I. It is time to let go and start living." _She sweetly caressed his ears with the whisper.

"Let go?" he asked hesitantly.

_"Your debt to us has been well repaid… you need to let go of me. You have a woman who loves you very much and needs you right now."_

"Where am I, Lily?"

_"Asleep."_

"Why? How am I talking to you? Why appear to me now when I have asked for you these past twenty years? WHY?" he miserably called out.

_"You are on the edge of the veil between life and death… you are closer to me than ever before and so you can hear my voice."_

"Don't go…"

_"Severus…"_ she began quietly and sadly, _"we were never meant to be. You know that. A young woman is in dire need of you right now. I am here to help you… comfort you, to let you know that it is alright to let me go."_

"I…I…"

He could hear her almost smiling as she spoke, _"You love Hermione far more than you ever loved me. You just won't admit it to yourself. She does not deserve for you to have any reservations with me in your heart. Let me go Severus and you will be able to return to her."_

"Am I dying, Lily?"

_"Yes… you are,"_ she whispered but quickly corrected herself, _"But right now, you are merely unconscious."_

His heart ached within him, "What will happen to me if I wake up?"

_"I will take care of that. But before you leave me, you must let me go. You cannot live while your heart still beats for another."_

"But-"

He heard her sadness and disappointment, _"Come now, Severus, you do not love me as you love her. So why are you holding onto my memory? It is alright to let Hermione have all of you. I promise you that you will have absolute fulfillment if you do so. She will take care of you and I cannot… you know this. I have only caused you pain."_

His heart dropped, "Don't say such things." He whispered to her, "I loved you… everything I did was for you and the only misery I experienced was of my own doing. You brought me peace."

_"What does Hermione bring you?"_ she questioned thoughtfully, lovingly.

A sharp pain hit him and a burning sensation coursed through his body like fire, "She… she brings-"

Lily's voice became wrought with emotion, _"You love her, Severus. I can feel it… I can feel your heart smoldering. You deserve to be happy… you deserve to have an amazing woman love you in return in a way that I never could. You are holding on to a mere memory of me. It is not realistic. You need her more than you know."_

"Will I lose you if I let go?" he questioned sadly.

She sighed, _"Never."_

"Happiness…" he murmured softly and he could hear Lily's voice wait with baited breath, "that is what she brings me. Happiness. Love. For once in my life I feel like I am needed and wanted for who I am. I am not just a puppet in someone else's game. I do not have to compete for her affection for she fell in love with me. Hermione Granger wants me and that is all I ever dreamed of."

There was a long pause of silence before Lily's voice turned into an ethereal tone again as if it was vanishing from sight, _"Tell Harry that I love him so much… and te-tell Hermione,"_ her voice became very emotional, _"tell Hermione I said thank you… thank you for taking care of my best friend."_

"Lily…" he whispered softly as he could feel her presence leaving him, "Thank you."

_"Wake up, Severus… and never forget…"_

He listened as the voice slowly faded away and a warming sensation filled his entire being. Feeling returned with swiftness and his body tingled from the sudden resurgence of life and energy. There was a soft weight, pushing on his chest that trembled slightly and he could only wonder what the new touch on his mended soul was that sent shivers through his form. A shaky voice that he recognized did not belong to Lily, permeated his thoughts in a desperation and desire that he had never heard before,

"Come back to me…"

* * *

><p>Hermione found the large hole in the wall that had been blasted through where she had entered and tapped the loose brick the night before when she had gone to visit Snape. Her heart was in her throat and she could hardly breathe. It was one thing for her to comfort him in his need but she was about to witness the man she loved so much, lifeless, on the floor. How was she going to handle that? She knew she would be haunted by it for the rest of her miserable life. Hermione did not want to see the powerful wizard in such a state. How could she deal with his demise? It was ludicrous that she was even venturing down towards the dungeons and then even more scandalous that she had decided to stay with him until help could be found. It was very necessary for her to do so, though. It was a last act of love on her part that she could bestow upon the selfless man that had done so much for her and had helped shape her life from a child into a woman.<p>

She walked past the ruins on the floor and the unconscious guards in a makeshift cage of some sort but she didn't give it much thought as she slowly made her way, dreading her path towards the cells that she had been through the night before. Hermione was at a loss of how she would react and did not know what to expect to see Severus Snape on the floor in a lifeless state with all brooding energy gone from his exterior. She had thought she had experienced it before and that she could deal with the thought of him actually being gone. She had watched it happen before, hadn't she? This time was different, though, for sure. Hermione was desperately in love with her teacher. How could she just cope with him being gone? His soul was in another place while his limp body would be the only remaining part of him. Tears sprang down her cheeks in sheets but she didn't make a sound. She had neither the energy nor the stamina to sob and yet the salty tears continued to pour from the despair and hopelessness resting in her heart.

Turning the corner, Hermione watched as the torches that were once lit the night before were bare from a flame and she could slightly make out a black pool of what she supposed to be her lover's body. She sucked in a terrifying breath and a sob that she wouldn't dare take as she ventured closer. There was something else with him that made her uneasy. A glowing animal of some sort stood beside the limp form in a regal manner that echoed a noble soul. As she came nearer, she recognized the blue glowing animal as a doe… the patronus of Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Why was the doe standing guard over him? How did his power extend beyond mortality? He was gone wasn't he? Hermione choked back bile in her throat as she saw Snape lay still and limp on his side, his hair covering what she knew would be a pale face. The doe watched Hermione carefully as she knelt down at his side and brushed the raven tresses off of his cheek and tucked it behind his ear.

"No…" she whispered, her eyesight becoming blurry from her rush of glistening tears. Hermione let her gaze fall on his complete form and softly turned him on his back.

The doe fidgeted slightly as if warning her that it was guarding its master and she would not be welcome if she made any more sudden movements. She gasped for a quick breath, still trying to keep quiet but knew that she was fighting an uphill battle as the patronus look at her curiously. She gave a sad smile to the glowing animal,

"I loved- I mean… love him, you know."

It lowered its head slightly before raising it back up to stare at the forlorn young woman in a sort of acknowledgment that it understood what she was trying to say. Hermione wiped her tears haphazardly with her sleeve, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If I knew that this would be how he would end up, I would have never asked for his love in return. This is my fault."

The doe scuffed its hoof at the floor in discontent and Hermione frowned, "I just wish I could have said goodbye."

Stepping closer to her, the patronus nudged its head underneath Hermione's chin in a form of comfort and she let out a cry in agony. She collapsed to Snape's chest and cried into his jacket with an undying passion of love and sheer agony,

"I love you Severus…" she yelped as her sobs wracked her small body in waves. Hermione found herself curling up to the man's side, laying her head on his chest while her body rested between his arm and torso, along his side. Her hand grabbed a fistful of black material as she trembled in her misery, curling herself into a ball to try to comfort herself. She wanted to die. She could not live knowing that she would not be able to share her years with the mighty wizard. She couldn't bear the thought that she would be alone. She would eat alone, go throughout her day alone, and she would be completely by herself, cold and abandoned in her bed each night. The Potions Master was gone and with him, her soul had retreated too. There was nothing left for Hermione in her world. No amount of solace could replace the hole in her heart and the helplessness of an abandonment that would never go away except by the love of her life magically coming back to her which was impossible.

Hermione whimpered into the stiff black fabric and wrapped the man's cloak that Harry had retrieved for her, over the both of them as they lay cold together on the stone floor of the dungeons. The doe lovingly let its nose graze Snape's icy cheek in an act of endearment before slowly fading from its animal form into a shining blue orb of light. Hermione looked up as she saw it floating above his heart and slowly… ever so slowly… descending into his chest, retreating into her lover. She was shocked to hear a faint voice of a woman as the light disappeared into Snape's body.

_"Never forget…"_ the voice whispered.

Hermione cautiously positioned her hand over the place that the orb had recoiled into. His chest was unmoving and she could not feel the heartbeat that used to lull her to sleep. He was truly gone and Hermione was lost. Her tears that had somewhat become lighter had once again returned with a vengeance as they poured like rain in a heavy storm. Her whimpers and yelps were muffled into the fabric as she shook with vehemence and a broken heart.

"Come back to me…" she cried despairingly, "Please Severus…"

Severus Snape slowly opened his eyes in the dim, cold hallway to see a mass of curls sprawled out over his chest with a young woman shaking terribly beneath the caramel curtain.

"I love you…" she cried softly as she nuzzled her nose further into his coat.

An overwhelming sense of need, protection and love surged through his core and awoke a deep-seeded flame that burned fiercely within. He finally admitted it. He finally let himself love Hermione Granger with no hesitation or regret. Lily was gone. The love he had for her was mere admiration and an amiable affection, but with Hermione, it was something completely different. She ignited feelings in him that he never knew existed. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and hush her to stop her sad tears. Snape realized that he could barely move even with the energy that had been given to him by Lily. He just remained calm, not trying to alarm Hermione, and quietly watched the young woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with cry into him with everything she had.

Lily said he was dying… even if he had received the new source of strength, he recognized that he was still terribly sick. He needed help soon, as much as he didn't want to admit it. But Hermione was first and foremost in his life and he was willing to do anything to protect and fight for her. What was going on with everyone else? Were they alright? Why was Hermione alone with him in the Dungeons? He tried to shake the thoughts for he at least had to focus on the uncontrollable mess that was soaking his coat with tears.


	68. Finding His Meaning

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the review I really appreciate them! I hope you can all keep them coming! They help so much, you have no idea! More reviews please? : ) Also I do apologize for the shorter chapter but I have been putting off working for quite some time so I might not be able to update tomorrow! So sad… but hopefully you will get another soon! I can't believe how close we have gotten to the end! Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Hermione?"

There was no response from the shaken girl as she continued to sob and he decided he needed to try to speak louder through his hoarse voice, "Hermione?"

She paused momentarily and sniffed before softly laying her head on his chest in misery. He still could not even see her face but he knew it was probably red and soaked with tears for him. Carefully, making a cautious move with his feverish body and aching limbs, he pushed the soft curls that had once been completely frizzy when she was a child from her cheek and tucked the locks behind her ear, "Hermione, stop this now… I am alright…"

Hermione froze in a moment of sheer terror as she peered up, letting her golden eyes rest on the supposedly deceased man's face. Was she going insane? Was he really awake? She quickly pulled back in fright as she saw his eyes open, staring back at her. She was too confused to soak everything in and she crawled away from him, horrified, pulling her knees up to her chest in an act of security, letting her curls fall back in her face. He achingly sat up and leaned his weight on the stone wall next to him, trying to become accustomed to his sick form once more. Snape looked over to the petite young woman who eyed him carefully for a time before he sighed,

"I-" as soon as he started to speak, Hermione leapt in his embrace as fast as she could manage and buried her face into the crook of his neck, nestling her nose in his silky black hair. Her tears started again but this time he knew it was out of relief and overwhelming realization that he was not gone. He had not left her.

She shifted and settled into his lap as he let his arms snake around her in the tightest embrace he could manage, "Hermione…" he breathed in release.

She started mumbling through her tears in his now wet hair something that was somewhat audible and yet he found himself giving a small smile at her childish display of emotion. He thoroughly enjoyed her innocent trust in him to keep her completely safe and out of harm's way and he did not mind in the least that her immature behavior had resurfaced momentarily to find refuge in his arms. It empowered him that she wanted to be held and comforted the way that she did and it only fueled the love he had for her even more. He knew she was still finding her true self in this whole mess and he wanted to be the one with her when she discovered the true Hermione beneath all of her intricate layers. He would never leave her again. He never wanted to see her in such a mess if he could help it. Hermione belonged to him; body and soul, and he would never let _anyone_ touch her or do anything in any harmful way. She was in his arms, right where she belonged, and he never wanted to let go.

Hermione slowly started to calm down after multiple words of comfort and he relished in her small sniffles and tremors at his expense. For once, he was being selfish and enjoyed the emotion she was giving him, because of him… only for him. He knew they didn't have time to waste and he wanted to start to question her about what had transpired but he also understood that she needed that small amount of time with him, to reconnect and reassure herself that he indeed was not leaving her… ever. Hermione shakily pulled slightly back to look at him and received a loving gaze reflected back at her. Severus Snape had never understood the extent of beauty of the young woman before him but he was slowly starting to grasp it. She was honest and pure and raw. She didn't need make up to impress anyone. She was beautiful on her own and at that moment it was no different. Strands of her hair were wet with her tears, her face laid trails of the salty drops, her eyes were swollen with dewy lashes, and her lower lip quivered, ready for a full on sob at anytime. Hermione's face was flushed, her nose was bright pink and her heavy eyes were a tired red.

"I thought I had lost you…" her lip trembled as she wiped runaway tears on her sleeve and sniffled.

"Never," he reaffirmed to her, wiping the wetness from her cheek with his thumb, "I am sorry to have scared you."

She sniffed again and looked down at her shaky hands before gazing at him through her wet lashes, "Harry said you were… gone."

He stared in wonder at the girl's beauty before him. Finally letting go of Lily had opened up a new world with the woman in front of him. He noticed so much more and treasured it. He loved her little tendencies and quirky habits that made her special and uniquely her own. Had he not seen it before? Had he not seen the way her small mouth moved when she spoke? The way her eyelashes fluttered on certain words… the way her button nose wiggled in contempt when she was upset. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. No other woman could tempt him from Hermione Granger.

"I am here." He ran his fingers through her tresses and she gave a soft whimper.

Her eyes closed only momentarily before opening up with an embarrassing little smile, "I feel like I haven't had your touch in so long…"

He nodded, "Indeed."

She gave a cry and wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pressed her cheek against his, just making sure that he was in fact real and she was not dreaming. He could feel her wet lashes against his burning skin and moaned in pleasure from the cool touch of her. Hermione started to softly cover his face in small kisses that left him breathless each time and he just reveled in her act of loving him. She was the one he had been waiting all of his life for and he finally had received his fairytale ending that Lily had explained to him so many years ago. Knowing that he couldn't dawdle any longer he sighed and kissed her cheek before pulling Hermione down to lay against his chest so he could rest his chin atop her head.

"Hermione, where are the others?" he whispered softly.

She breathed in a shaky sigh, "They were heading to the Minister for Magic's office but I couldn't just… leave you here."

Hermione glanced up in time to have her lips captured in a desire she had never before experienced from the dark man. It was as if he was experiencing her for the first time again. The passion in that small kiss was burning with need and it made her blush but he quickly overcame it,

"I am most grateful you came… without you I am not sure I would have come to."

She gasped quietly and put her fingers over his thin lips, "Don't say such things."

He kissed her forehead with his scorching mouth and inhaled deeply, "Thank you Hermione."

"For what?" she looked back up at him curiously for a moment but rested her head back down on his chest and nuzzled her cheek into the black fabric, not ready to let her moment be over with the dark wizard.

"For loving me." He whispered, hugging her tightly to him.

She smiled and kissed his chin, "Always."

"Come…" he sighed as he motioned for her to stand and he followed suit although much more unbalanced than she, "we need to find them immediately."

* * *

><p>"Confundo!" George hollered, chasing after Augustus Rookwood with Ron on his tail.<p>

The man hollered in laughter as he dodged more spells and ran like a madman through the courtroom. Ron was finally able to trip him as the Weasley boys surrounded him in a huddle with wands pointed directly at the wizard on the floor. He was still maniacally laughing,

"Are you going to kill me?" he smiled toothily.

Ron gripped his wand tightly, "We can do much worse. You don't deserve to die… you deserve to live a painful life."

George growled barbarically, "You can go to hell for all I care!"

He looked at his older brother who seemed to be losing control over his temper which was something that he had never seen before. Ron had never truly witnessed George being _angry_. Watching the tall boy now was something completely different. The twin had an animalistic look in his eyes as he pointed his wand at the Death Eater,

"Avada Ked-" George started but Ron pushed him out of the way,

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

George pushed his younger brother aside, "I am going to kill him."

Realizing that the boy wasn't joking, Rookwood stumbled to his feet and started running and shooting hexes at them to distract the two. Ron couldn't believe that George had just tried to use the Unforgivable Killing curse. It was insane to even think about but there wasn't time to ponder, he needed to help George get under control again from his blinding rage. The twin could easily ruin his career by using the illegal curse and Ron didn't want to see that happen because of anger.

"Expelliarmus!" George called out but missed his aim and hit another Death Eater, disarming her.

"Confringo!" Rookwood sent hollering back.

"Crucio!" George screamed and finally hit his target, watching the man fall to his knees.

Ron swallowed hard, watching his normally kind brother, watch in pleasure as the Death Eater writhed in sheer pain and agony. His body was being bent in unnatural positions and he was turning an unusual shade of red as if his airway was being blocked.

"Stop this now!" Ron yelled at George.

"Never." He smiled softly, enjoying the torture he was giving.

"Are you mad?" Ron hit his brother in the arm, hoping to wake him up but realized he was too far into his own rage… he could no longer discern right from wrong. The boy's twin had been murdered and all George wanted to do was kill the man that had taken away his best friend.

He sighed and raised his own wand to his older brother, "Stop, George. Before I hex you as well."

George turned to Ron in a numb state, a small smile gracing his handsome features, "I will never stop until he has spilt every last drop of blood from his body. He killed Fred… now it is time he understand what it feels like to be murdered without any shred of mercy!"

Ron shook his head in shock, "George you can't do this… you are just as bad as he is! Don't let your anger overtake your mind. You know better than this!"

"No, I don't. I know nothing but hate. I hate him Ron!" tears pricked the sides of his older brother's face, "He must die!"

Ron hugged his brother quickly, "Stop this from happening. Hate him but don't kill him. You have let your emotions take over your reason. You will ruin your life if you do this. Don't do it, George. Don't do it!"

"No… he must die." His brother cried out, shakily. He pointed his wand towards the tortured man, intensifying the pain and hearing an ear piercing scream of agony.

"Why? What will this do, George? Fred is dead! You can't bring him back by killing Rookwood!"

George looked to his brother in tears, "I promised I would avenge Fred. I must do this! You can't stop me!"

"Avada Ked-"

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled out, disarming his brother before he could carry out the curse.

He picked up the wand and stuffed it in his jacket, "Stop this!" he screamed at his brother while Augustus Rookwood lay unconscious on the floor, "You don't know what you are doing!"

George stood in shock as his emotions got the better of him and he sank to his knees, "Fred is gone Ron… he is gone…" he cried.

Rookwood used the chance to escape and both boys looked helplessly as the man ran towards the exit. Harry saw him take off as well and in a few silent exchanged glances between him and Ron, he called out,

"Somebody stop him!" he pointed towards the escapee but as soon as he had caught anyone's attention, the Death Eater had collided with Harry's charm at the exits, disabling anyone from leaving the room without being killed.

Rookwood dissipated into a field of dust as his body met the hex and Ron and George watched as the man died in front of their eyes. George collapsed into his brother for support and Ron put an arm around his shoulder, "He is gone… he is gone."

* * *

><p>Rabastan Lestrange had aided his sister-in-law, Bellatrix, in the torture of Neville Longbottom's parents and the Death Eater had been trying to use that to his advantage on the boy the whole time while in the courtroom. Truth be told, Neville was tired of the past. Thorfinn Rowle had held his wife captive and he would not let him get away with it. The only problem was that Lestrange would not stop following him. Molly and Arthur Weasley had been helping him try to break free but when Yaxley had come, it had made everything more complicated with Ginny getting into the mix of things. He loved his wife and wished he did not have to subject her to all of the madness although he knew she wouldn't have it any other way, he still wanted to be able to protect her and he had been unsuccessful as of late. He would not fail again.<p>

"Reducto!" he shot Rabastan in the arm which blew him backwards in an explosion.

"Go Neville," Arthur stated ruggedly, "Molly and I will take care of him. Harry needs your help!"

He nodded, "Right!" he ran off towards his friend in hopes that he would be able to find Thorfinn Rowle.

Molly smiled and sent a stinging hex towards Lestrange, "I obliterated your Bellatrix… don't make me give you the same fate!" she warned.

Arthur smile and put and arm around his wife's shoulder, "You tell him, sweetheart."

She looked to him quickly, not taking her wand off of the Death Eater, "Well I do try my best."

"I know you're here Blevins! You can't run anymore!" Harry called out for the invisible man. Every once in awhile he would see something move and send blasts that direction in hopes of uncovering the man.

"Harry!" Neville panted at his side, "Any luck with Delmer?"

He shook his head, "He has my Invisibility cloak! I can't find him!"

Neville paused for only a moment, "Where are Luna's Spectrespecs when you need them?"

Harry raised a quizzical brow, "What?"

"Her crazy glasses… the ones she used to find you on the train in our sixth year."

"Harry look out!" Cho screamed as a Incendio curse was sent blazing through the room.

He turned around and pointed his wand to the traveling flame, "Aguamenti!" he called out and the raging fire extinguished quickly.

Neville turned back to Harry, "This is absolute chaos… why are all of these Death Eaters here?"

Harry blocked another spell, "I don't know… that is why I am trying to catch Blevins. He is the one behind this."

"Where is Thorfinn Rowle?"

"He is polyjuiced as Kingsley Shacklebolt. Find him, you will find Rowle," he ducked behind a bench, "Finite Incantatem!"

"Expelliarmus!" He pointed his wand towards a Death Eater in mid flight, jumping towards him and the wizard shot backwards until he met the wall in a terrific crash.

He turned back to Neville, "We have to find Blevins! Rowle doesn't have to protect him when he is under the Invisibility cloak!"

* * *

><p>"No! I won't allow it!" Hermione looked at him incredulously after she found out he planned to fly again.<p>

He became a little flustered, "We will be too late, Hermione, if we don't! We won't be able to get past the crowds that I expect are forming around this fiasco."

"You are too weak! You will use up everything you have left!" she folded her arms, worried and stubborn.

He shook his head and laid a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Trust me Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and nervously fidgeted as she watched him pick up his cloak from the floor and slip it on before holding out his arm for her to come to him, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She sighed as she felt him pull her to his chest, "It's not me I am worried about, _you_ are too weak to do this, let alone throw yourself into a battle! You shouldn't even be standing! I fear you have pneumonia!"

Snape held her to him, "Do you trust me?"

She bowed her head for only a moment before nodding exasperatedly, "Yes-"

Their bodies dissipated into a stream of smoke and she once again just clutched to what she could as they went barreling towards the Minister for Magic's office.

* * *

><p>"Expulso!" Harry chased after the invisible man with Neville.<p>

"Reducto! Relashio!" his friend threw more hexes but was stopped by Harry.

"Quick Neville, run to the other side… hopefully we can catch him in the middle!"

A jet of red light came out of nowhere and Harry pointed, "There he is! Let's go!"

Neville nodded and ran for it as they split up to trap the small man in between them. It was a gamble but it was the only thing they had to work with. Harry ran past his friends battling their foes and his mind was momentarily called back to the last battle of Hogwarts although this time they were thankfully not in shambles and despair. They were fighting for a dear friend and a teacher that they had all grown up with and they would not lose. They couldn't give up even if Snape was gone. Harry had to shake his thoughts from the lifeless form that he had witnessed before him in the dungeons. He couldn't even imagine what despair Hermione was going through at that moment. Would she even come back to fight? Would she stay with Snape? Had she run into any problems? Had more guards or worse, Death Eaters, found her? Were there more people on Delmer Blevins' side than he thought previously possible? He hoped not.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry saw a bench being knocked over and knew that that was the man he was in pursuit of, "Give it up Blevins! You can't hide forever! You can't leave this place and soon there will be no one left to protect you!" he called out.

Harry was almost to him before he saw a massive stream of smoke pour into the courtroom and his breath caught in throat. _Not more Death Eaters!_ He thought to himself but waited as the smoke swirled to the middle of the room and revealed to figures to his complete and utter shock and surprise. Severus Snape stood with his arms wrapped protectively around Hermione Granger on the main floor. How was he still alive? Harry didn't have time to think, remembering that he was hot on Blevins' trail and he was running straight towards the couple.

"Snape watch out!" Harry called, jumping over the benches as he pointed for the dark man to understand that an unknown force was coming straight for him, "It's Blevins!"


	69. Finding the Answers p 1

**Hello! Sorry for the lack of updating! My life has been insane and work has been piling up and keeping me up to all hours of the morning! Thankfully I found some time to whip this out and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! I would really appreciate some feedback! I work SO hard on these chapters and I know you guys probably know that but encouragement really helps me! It really does make the difference and helps my day brighten quite a bit!**

**This is the first part of this chapter, I don't have the time to type up the rest tonight and if I did it would have been SOOO long… not that you guys probably would have minded… but I am exhausted! Thanks for understanding! You guys are the best!**

**Please Review!**

The dark wizard fixed his gaze on the emptiness in front of him and pulled out his wand as Harry ran in ahead of his teacher in defense, "Expelliarmus!"

The invisible man dodged the spell and Snape pushed the boy out of his way, sending silent curses hurling towards Blevins. He recognized the subtle movements being made and the soft swooshes of the cloak and followed the noise with his wand. He twirled on his heel and shot another wordless spell flying in a jet of blue electricity. Hermione pulled out her wand as well and tried to watch and listen for the invisible wizard that seemed to just be teasing them. Snape growled and guarded Hermione with an arm, not wishing for her to join the fight with Blevins. Another swift sound of the cloak was heard from his right and Harry jumped in the way, shrieking another spell. The Potions Master realized that it was a trap and pushed the boy to Hermione as he pointed his wand in front of him,

"Reducto!" he murmured and shot Delmer through the air into the already broken podium.

The others in the room watched as Snape blasted the invisible man and were all shocked to see the Potions Master alive. Neville sucked in his breath as he saw Thorfinn Rowle coming up behind Snape with his wand ready to attack.

"Harry!" he pointed to the Kingsley imposter so his friend could see the threat leering towards them.

He was just a second too late as Rowle leapt for the teacher, "Avada Kedav-"

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny disarmed the blonde man and quickly filled in the gap between Snape and the Death Eater, almost guarding the Potions Master. She jabbed her wand into Rowle's cheek with vigor and growled,

"That is _my_ teacher!" she huffed and pushed the man's chest, making him stumble back out of pure shock, "Try to hex him again and I will make antlers grow out of your head! Stupefy!" Ginny stunned Rowle and sent him rolling across the floor in a massive heap.

She stood up straight as she looked back at Snape who seemed more than bewildered at her actions. Ginny blushed and gave him a small smile, "What?"

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron slapped his sister on the back for a job well done.

A scream was heard behind them and Snape whipped around to his horror and saw Hermione being held be the neck, writhing on the floor by Delmer Blevins who had her at wand point. The small man smirked and gave a maniacal laugh, "Looks like we have a damsel in distress, wouldn't you say?"

Snape strode forward in a furious manner, "Let her go… now."

"No." he laughed again, "You see, I think she will become rather useful to me now. I will kill her if you do not listen to my every command."

His eyes narrowed, "You worthless-"

Blevins wand jutted into Hermione's neck as she uttered out a painful cry, "Ah ah… who has your precious little pupil? Or should I say puppet?"

Snape stood emotionless as Hermione watched him drop his wand, "Give me Hermione… and I will do anything you want."

"No!" Hermione protested before feeling another sharp jab from the wand and she whimpered.

Ron huffed and came stomping forward, "Stupefy!"

The spell hit Hermione and her body jolted dangerously as she lingered on the realm of consciousness. Snape grabbed Ron's wand out of his hand and threw it to the ground haphazardly, "You foolish boy! Any spell you cast will instantly fall on her… he is using the reflecting charm you dense-"

"Enough! I want everyone to put their wands down…" Blevins called out furiously, "Now!"

There was a hesitant pause as all eyes were on Snape in question of what to do while his exterior remained solid and unmoving, "Drop them." He almost whispered as he never broke eye contact with the small man that held the young woman he was so desperately in love with.

Delmer stood a little straighter as his confidence grew, realizing that he was in control, "I want you-" he started, addressing his followers, "to erase their memories… this never happened…" he called out and there were frustrated murmurs ringing out through the group that had come for Hermione and Snape as they were being held captive at wand point by the Death Eaters.

"Let go of her, Blevins, I warn you that the consequences will be severe if you do not." Snape cautioned the man taking a small step forward.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances of confused looks but returned their gaze back to their old professor and their best friend on the floor. Snape folded his hands in front of him, remaining as calm as he would have been in the potions classroom back at the school. Harry desperately hoped that the man knew what he was doing because he had not a clue how to go about fixing the dilemma. Hermione fidgeted in the man's arms in discomfort and whimpered as she looked on for Snape's help. He didn't seem to be in the least bit bothered but she knew better. Behind his façade, she knew the man was in sheer turmoil over the situation. Containing himself to watch her being hurt in another man's arms had to have quite the impact on him and she knew he had to be furious.

"Not before I have you taken into custody. You are going to Azkaban for all of this and I will make sure you never see the light of day again… or this pretty little one…" he jerked her head upwards and she gave a small cry and tried not to make much of a sound but the damage was already done on the dark wizard in front of her. She could see how his body stiffened at Blevins words and how his folded hands tightened to reveal white knuckles.

Snape held his head high, "I am giving you one… last… chance. Let her go. This is between you and I, she has nothing to do with it."

"Doesn't she? I believe she is my leverage, wouldn't you say Severus?" he counteracted by jerking her which made him flinch slightly and Hermione could see his eyes flutter quickly. Blevins smiled, "I was right… she is your harlot is she not?"

Snape waved his hand at the podium at his right and it exploded causing commotion enough for the small wizard to be distracted while he dissolved into his smoky matter. When Blevins quickly averted back, he saw black streams of a foggy material hurtling straight towards him and before he was overtaken by the smoldering darkness he let out one more curse on the girl he was holding.

"Is that a challenge!" Severus Snape appeared through the smoke, pinning the small man against the wall above him.

The room erupted into battle as wands were retrieved and spells flew. Harry and Ron, however, were still watching as their old teacher physically threatened Blevins while Hermione lay unconscious on the floor. Ron ran to her while Harry ventured ever closer to the powerful, threatening man in black and listened to the conversation.

Blevins coughed while being held up by his tight collar, "She will ruin you, Severus. She already has. The ministry will stop your relationship and put you in Azkaban. It has already been decided," he smiled, "You have lost."

Snape growled low, "This is not over until I say it is. What is to stop me from slaughtering you? Right now, that is the only likely solution I see to my peace."

"You are going to murder me?" he laughed, "stop bluffing! If you killed me, you would have no proof or evidence of anything that has gone on. So go on and try and you will still end up in Azkaban."

The tall wizard jerked the Undersecretary back into the wall, "Don't test me. I can smell your fear. You take advantage of those who are weaker to fight against those who are stronger…. You are a coward. How dare you use Hermione as bait!"

Harry watched as Snape leaned in closer to the man, "I will ruin you. Make no mistake. The moment you laid hands on Hermione was the moment that sealed your fate."

Blevins seemed a little more intimidated by the threat but oddly enough, he smiled again and Harry realized what was going on. Ron back away from Hermione on the floor, "Harry!" he pointed to their friend who had crawled to her knees and had grabbed Snape's wand in her clutches.

The small wizard still being pinned against the wall laughed, "When I saw how your wand reacted with the girl this morning in the courtroom… I knew…"

Snape glared at him and narrowed his eyes but said nothing as Blevins continued, "You gave her your power…" he smirked as the dark wizard lost all coloring in his face, "You slept with the girl and bonded yourself to her and now she has full control over your wand to do with as she pleases!"

"Professor! Watch out!" Harry called out to him as Hermione sent a jet of white light streaming towards the Potions Master.

He was brought to his knees in a sharp pain at his back as he felt warm liquid seep into his dress shirt and coat. Snape turned to see Hermione with a wicked grin on her face, holding his wand, and strutting forward. He closed his eyes for only a moment to try to ease the pain that was outweighing the wound on his back with the wound that was on his heart.

"She is under the Imperius curse, Professor!" Ron yelled as he scrambled for his wand. He found it and pointed it at her.

"NO!" Snape raised his hoarse voice, still laced with fever, "Do not attack her!"

"How does it feel Severus?" Delmer laughed, wiping dust off of his clothing, "to know that your lust for the girl will be your demise?"

Ginny and Cho ran to Harry and Ron's side as they watched in horror at the sight before them. Hermione edged ever closer to the Potions teacher, "Who would ever love a greasy, hideous man like you?" she taunted him.

Hermione grinned, "Do you think I ever enjoyed your filthy hands on me? You disgust me." She laughed at him as Snape lowered himself to the ground, becoming even weaker from the wound she instilled into his flesh, "Lily never loved you… I never loved you. You were merely my pawn in this game."

He bowed his head, trying not to listen to the comments coming out of her mouth from the curse she was under. She didn't mean the words, he was no fool, and although they still stung, he ignored it for the most part while trying to form some sort of plan of action to take against the small wizard instead of reverting himself to battle with the young woman inching closer to him. Legilimency would do no good on her; he was too weak to try anything too risky and was not willing to put Hermione in such a situation.

"Sentire Aculaetum!" she cast the stinging hex at him but he blocked it with the protegean shield without the use of a wand.

She sneered at him and kicked him in the ribs, "You can't escape me so easily."

"Stop it Hermione!" Harry yelled at her, pushing her away from the collapsed Potions Master.

"He is mine!" she hissed in an ethereal voice that did not seem to belong to her in the least bit. Harry had never heard her use such a tone in her life, "go find your own wizard to play with." She smiled devilishly, her voice reminiscing of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Knock it off Hermione!" he grabbed her wrist and jerked it back when she was going to try to hex him.

"Potter it is useless." Snape growled at him as he stood up slowly.

"Confundo!" she yelled at Harry but it was blocked by another spell cast by Ginny who came running to Professor Snape as soon as she saw his bloody robes,

"Impedimenta!" she slowed the hex down enough for Harry to reasonably block it with the same shield Snape had used earlier, "Professor!" Ginny scrambled to him but he held up his arm.

"Stop, I don't need more involved in this." He chastised her as he sent a ferocious glare towards Delmer Blevins who had been joined by the Kingsley look-a-like, Thorfinn Rowle.

"But sir, you are hurt! Let me help you!" she nervously insisted, not used to her newfound graciousness towards her most hated school teacher.

He hissed at her to leave him alone but she stood her ground one last time, "Hermione would want me to help you."

His eyes averted back to Ginny with a hurt expression of ascent without any words needing to be spoken. Harry handed over Hermione to Ron as he held her by the wrists so that she could not properly aim any spells towards any of her friends. He strutted to Blevins and Rowle with his wand out,

"Let her go Blevins before I disarm you!" Harry threatened.

The short man laughed, "You shall not get far. If your little potions teacher could not stop me, why do you think you could? You… the-boy-who-lived-because-he-was-protected! You never could have survived on your own. You are nothing special."

Harry gritted his teeth, "You are right. No one can survive on their own. That's why we are all here for them!" he pointed to the man in black and the struggling girl in Ron's arms, "They helped me in my time of need, now it is only befitting for myself to join them in their moment of turmoil. I swear to you, I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Pretty words, Potter. But they are empty." Rowle smirked at him.

Ginny slipped off Snape's cloak as gently as she could before pointing her wand at his back, "Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…. Vulnera Sanentur," she watched as the man before her relaxed slightly and she siphoned the blood from his coat, "Any better?" she coaxed him to speak to her as his face remained expressionless.

He looked to her briefly and nodded his head out of respect, "Miss Weasley."

She gave him a small smile, "Give them hell, Sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the statement and his mouth formed a straight line as he focused his attention back on the two wizards ahead of Harry. He could reasonably command his power through Hermione's own wand if he could get it from Blevins or if he could take back his own from Hermione who had hexed Ron a few times as well as Neville who was trying to contain the girl. They were blocking all the curses being sent their way and they were struggling greatly.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled, clenching his fists.

"I will let her go…" Blevins smirked taking a step forward, "If… you turn your teacher in to the Ministry."

Harry huffed, "Rubbish!"

Snape snatched Harry's wand out of his grasp and pointed it at Blevins and Rowle. Although he definitely did not have the majority of control over a Phoenix feather core, he knew that it would be enough for what he intended to do, "Legilimens!"

Harry watched as Blevins fell to his knees, trying to suppress the Potions Master from his mind but it seemed he was failing miserably as Snape stood still and quiet.

"Reducto!" Rowle sent a spiraling hex towards Snape but Ginny came to Harry's side, instantly understanding what her future husband was thinking and she acted on it immediately,

"Protego!" she blocked it before sending another spell towards the caster, "Averte Statum!"

Harry made a run for it to Blevins as Rowle reflected the spell back in a full out duel against Ginny. If he had disrupted the small wizard, Snape could lose his connection so he quickly snatched the wand that Blevins had dropped, careful not to touch him, and retrieved Hermione's dragon heartstring, the same core as the wizard in black. Snape seemed to be finished reading the short man when he saw that the wizard on his knees let out a full out pant and started to cough and choke on his own saliva as he had been frozen in place by the powerful Potions master's control.

"Professor Snape!" Harry got his attention as he threw Hermione's wand into the air towards the man who caught it with ease.

"Confrin-" he started but was interrupted as an unconscious Ginny was thrown against him and they both hit the floor.

Harry ran over to the two as Snape scooped her up in his arms to surrender care to her fiancé. As Harry let the man place Ginny in his lap, he also gave him back his wand. He grumbled a barely audible apology before blocking a hex that came their way. Snape stood up carefully as Thorfinn Rowle sent more spells at him.

"Finite Incantatem!" he negated the curse.

"Expelliarmus!" Rowle stepped forward and tried to corner the Potions Master but was unsuccessful as he reflected it and sent his own spell hurling towards the man,

"Sectumsempra!" he shot back and stepped up a few stairs into the benches so he would have the domineering advantage of height.

He jumped out of the way before the cutting spell could reach him and successfully blocked it with the shield charm before sending out another hex, trying to catch the teacher off guard, "Salvio Hexia!"

Snape dodged it, hiding behind one of the benches as he cast the freezing charm, hoping he could target the man more easily if he was not in control of his limbs, "Immobulus!"

"Finite!" Rowle reversed the charm, "Averte Statum!"

"Ascendele!" Snape finally pinned the man and sent him shooting through the air. He ran down the steps to keep the Death Eater at wand point but was soon caught off guard when he saw Hermione collapse to the floor.

He ran to her and was shaken to the core when he heard a blood curdling scream come from her as her body began to writhe and tremble in agony. Snape looked up to see Delmer Blevins smirking at him. The man had not only put Hermione under the Imperius curse but he reverted to the Cruciatus? He was surely going to kill the short man. He grabbed his own wand from Hermione's limp hand and went strutting straight towards Blevins.

"Avada Kedavra!" He started shooting the Killing curse, missing on purpose just to scare the man before he finally did the deed. He would not let him get away with hurting the woman of his dreams.

Delmer grabbed the invisibility cloak once more and wrapped it around himself in a wicked chortle that made him cringe as he disappeared from sight again.

"Professor!" Harry warned him as he whipped around to see Thorfinn Rowle coming straight for him. Harry stood up, resting Ginny on the floor, away from everyone else, and took out his wand, "I'll follow Blevins, you take care of Rowle."

Snape didn't need to be told twice as he cast a shield to protect him from a dagger charm. Small knives were raining on top of him but disintegrated as soon as they hit his shield. Rowle growled, "You are going to die, you coward!"

He huffed, "We shall see, Thorfinn, who is the real coward."

Rowle sent another curse towards him, "You betrayed us, Severus! How could you? You deserve to be locked up in Azkaban along with everyone else!"

Snape blocked it easily as stepped forward, "Do you really think you would have gained anything with the Dark Lord? You were just a disposable servant! And now," he negated another hex, "you are following the same path with Delmer. How far do you think he would keep you when he rose to the position of Minister?"

He growled, "What do you know Severus?"

He sent the Incendio charm towards him which was quickly reflected, "Enough to tell you that Blevins is using you to rise to power! He is the in next elections, you fool! Surely you had to know that?"

Rowle snarled, "Of course I knew, that was why he was trying to get rid of you! You were in his way… the last of us that could expose him. He promised me freedom and power… we are going to continue the Dark Lord's bidding, Severus! Join us and we will spare you!"

"You will never carry out the plans of Voldemort. Blevins is a coward, Thorfinn. You must know this!" he shot out a stinging jinx at the blonde.

"Expelliarmus!" he practically screamed, shaking out of anger. Snape's wand went flying out of his hand and the man tackled the Potions Master to the ground, pinning him to the floor, "I'm going to make you suffer like you made the rest of us suffer." He whispered and licked his lips as he pulled a knife out of his pocket, "Ready for some fun?"


	70. Finding the Answers p 2

**Hello everybody! I sincerely apologize for the late update! I have been so busy with work, you have no idea! Deadlines are killing me! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! We are so close to the end! Thanks for holding through with me! I really appreciate it! Please review! It really helps me and it is much appreciated! **

**Also…**

**Faminap: I have not been able to receive your email. I would love to respond back to you so if you could send me a private message with your email enclosed, that would be fine. Remember to put spaces in between so it doesn't edit it out of your message!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

There was another blood-curdling scream and it was ripping Severus Snape into shreds. The young woman he loved so dearly was being tortured and there was nothing he could do about it. Could he? Didn't he always promise to be there for her whenever she needed? So far, he had made lousy progress on that serious accusation. It seemed that whenever she needed him, he was always unable to help. He was being pinned to the floor while she lay there having shreds of pain being yanked through her core and he could only watch her misery. He was much too weak to do anything except hope to fight off the man on top of him. Lily had aided him with another chance but it had not been nearly enough energy that would suffice unless he was completely back to health which he knew would have been impossible for her spirit to create for him.

He was wrought with fever and pneumonia, trying to fight for his innocence against something completely nonsensical and irrational. The Ministry was trying to pin the sins of others on him just because it fit in all the cracks. Snape had been in the right places at the right time for everything to fall on him as his doing. Yes, he had admitted to the Dark Lord of the prophecy, but he would have more than likely found out anyways. Harry would not have survived trying to fight against the evil wizard if it wasn't for the fact that he was protected by his mother's love. Because Lily was given the option to live if she handed over her son to the Dark Lord, she was able to bestow one last gift upon her son which was in fact the gift of love. That gift protected Harry Potter and, in turn, halted the work of the evil wizard until the boy could once again fight back. And yet, if Lily had not been offered the chance for survival, would Harry have lived? Would Lily have given him that protection or would she have merely died as well as her little son?

If Severus Snape had not loved Lily Potter enough to ask the Dark Lord to spare her, then would any of it have come to pass? Would Lord Voldemort still be at large, wrecking havoc? Would he still be a follower? Would he have been killed or imprisoned? He definitely would not have become a teacher and definitely would have never met Hermione Granger, the true love of his life. He watched helplessly as Hermione writhed in agony, catching his gaze every so often in a moment of panic and the inability to fight back. Her eyes pleaded with him to help her, to stop her pain, to do anything, and yet, it was all Severus could do to just hold off the man on top of him.

"You might be able to beat me in a battle of dueling… but when it comes to the physicality of brute strength, you have absolutely none. Come Severus," Thorfinn Rowle grinned, wetting his lips in a morbid hunger, "let us settle this without magic. Let us fight with our fists like true men."

The knife inched closer to his neck and he had to push with all of his might for the blade to not slice through his throat. He was to his breaking point, his strength was leaving him in a flood of exertion that he had to use against the blonde Death Eater and he knew it would not be long before something gave and he was caught in the middle of a predicament he didn't want to dare dream about.

His hands shook as his hoarse voice came through gritted teeth, "Stop this, Thorfinn!"

"No I don't think so. I rather enjoy watching you try to hold me back. I'm not even trying with you, my friend, and you are buckling under the pressure. Poor Snape can't handle a true match now can he? He has to hide behind a wand to do his bidding."

Snape growled at this, "Let me go. Don't push me…"

"Or what will you do? Hmmm?" he cackled, "Come now, stop toying with me! Try to at least have a bit of fun and fight back."

Harry had been trying to find Delmer Blevins but couldn't help but watch in horror as his old teacher was being held with a knife at his throat. He was instantly caught off guard though when he saw a powerful shield charm wrap itself around Hermione's suffering form. He wondered if Snape had cast it but knew it was highly unlikely until he saw a figure appearing next to his friend on the floor. Delmer Blevins cracked a wide smile as he took off the cloak when he looked up from the young woman's form.

"Let her go!" Harry started towards the shield but was shot back by Rabastan Lestrange,

"Now, now Potter… let's not get too excited, shall we?" he smiled with his black, corroded teeth.

Harry quickly stood up from the floor, "Expelliarmus!"

"Incendio!" he cast at the young man but was surprised to see it blocked.

He tried to run to Hermione again and was sent hurling through the air once more, away from her. He had to do something! Snape was helpless to fight, he was just trying to stay alive himself and Harry couldn't let Lestrange keep him from Hermione who was helplessly trembling on the floor, her screams gone, replaced with soft moans of an excruciating sort. She was losing energy and consciousness and he couldn't just let her suffer if he had anything to say about it. Ron came to his side,

"Harry let me try," he squeezed his friend's shoulder before running towards the shield while the raven-haired boy with the green eyes fought against Rabastan to distract from the rescue.

"Stupefy!" Harry called out, running in and out of the crowds, dodging him.

"Expelliarmus!" he counteracted and missed the new spell that was coming at him with full force,

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry cast the freezing charm while running up into the benches.

Meanwhile, Ron sent hexes at the shield, trying to find a weak spot but was failing miserably. Delmer just smirked proudly as he continued to empower the shield while Ron continued to try to break it.

"Obliterate!" he yelled over and over again, hoping to send the shield into another dimension of some sort, just trying to get rid of the guard that was blocking him from the girl he had grown to love so dearly through his childhood. He couldn't stand to see her in pain and was brought back to the nightmare in Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her as well. Why did Hermione always end up as bait? Perhaps because she was so loved. Anyone that knew the young woman would do anything for her. Hermione was one of the people no one ever wanted to lose as a friend. She truly was loyal and honest and very brave. Hermione was one of a kind and he just prayed that Snape could treat her the way she really deserved.

"Hermione hold on!" Ron tried to call to her as he continued his ministrations on the charm that did not seem to be working.

Blevins sent a dark spell towards Ron that sent him blasting into some woodwork that separated the ground floor from the Wizengamot seating. He was knocked unconscious as the short man sent sparks into the air, "Periculum!"

The fighting came to a pause as the sparks burst, calling attention to Blevins with Hermione once more, "Enough of this!" he started, "They need to be eliminated, now! I surely will kill your little friend if I am not obeyed."

Harry growled and turned to everyone, "They are just empty words, don't believe him! Blevins is a coward!"

"Really?" Delmer snapped, "I wonder if killing off the girl would truly mean anything to you… perhaps another method would work." He levitated Hermione into the air as if some unknown force was holding her by the shoulders while her body was limp with the occasional tremor.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed low, attempting to step forward but Yaxley still had him at wand point.

"You will all cooperate." He smirked and wrapped his arm around Hermione's tiny waist, "Or the girl is mine. I am very well-versed in dark magic and the Imperius curse is one spell that I pride myself on."

Severus just watched in horror at the man touching his future, tainting her with his filth. How dare he even suggest something so wicked? Was he truly capable of such treachery or was he just bluffing? Snape could only hope for the latter as he kept up his strength, holding back Rowle from doing any more damage to him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Arthur Weasley yelled, clenching his fists that were wrapped securely around his wife while they too, like Draco, were at wand point, surrounded by the multitude of Death Eaters, threatening their very existence.

Harry swallowed hard, "You'll never get away with this, once we expose you for who you really are, you will be sent to Azkaban!"

Coughing roughly, Snape interjected, "Blevins! Let us carry this out with a duel! Don't involve everyone in on a matter purely between you and I! I implore you to seek reason! Don't touch the girl!"

"You know I would never agree to such a thing," he scorned softly, "No… no, it just won't do Severus. Besides," he smiled, "I rather enjoy seeing you in your little predicament as it is. Powerless without magic. Certainly it is a small delight that I must admit I very much take pleasure in watching."

"Blevins!" Snape growled loudly, "Stop this now! This is between you and I! No one else!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the small wizard, "You are just too afraid to fight, aren't you?"

Delmer looked over at Harry who had his hands locked behind his back and a wand at his throat by Rabastan Lestrange. He scoffed, "That is not the case at all."

"Really?" Harry huffed, "Then fight Snape, you coward. You know you could never win! You know he could kill you with one blow! Stop using the weak as your influence to stay at the top."

"I am not a coward!" he roared throughout the courtroom.

"Prove it!" Harry challenged, "Fight Professor Snape and we will see who is victorious. I guarantee it will not be you." Rabastan hissed and stabbed him with his wand further into his neck.

"Please stop…" a small whimper came from Hermione's limp form, "please…" she cried.

"Hermione!" Severus called out, wanting confirmation that in some way she was still with him.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried to Rowle who just smiled at her wickedly.

Blevins mumbled something under his breath and Hermione screamed in anguish as her form collapsed to the cold floor and her sobs wracked her body as she shook with waves of pain flying through her. Snape took a deep breath and took a chance to look at the young woman again, taking his gaze off of Rowle for a split second,

"Hermione hold on!" he almost begged before he let out a loud groan of excruciating pain himself.

Hermione shut her eyes as she helplessly watched her lover being stabbed in the ribs by Thorfinn Rowle and she cried out in a last attempt on her part to let her feelings known, "Stop it! You're hurting him! STOP!" she sobbed as her body still shook and tears ran down her face as she saw Rowle dig the blade deeper into the Potions Master's side.

"Severus!" McGonagall cried out, seeing her past student and co-worker getting ferociously attacked by the blonde Death Eater. The group was once again locked into a tight circle with Blevins' followers surrounding them, holding them captive.

Harry tried to run from Rabastan's grasp but received several volts of blue electricity being sent through his body and he almost collapsed but still tried to remain standing, "Professor Snape!"

"Now…" Delmer Blevins called everyone's attention, "watch as your pitiful professor dies in front of your eyes while the girl suffers and has to watch!" The short man seemed unaffected by the man in black who had been viciously stabbed. He knelt down to Hermione's limp form and ran his chubby fingers through her golden curls,

"Hmmm… quite lovely hair you have, my dear…" he grabbed her chin and turned her head for her to look at him while she just whimpered. He ran a finger down her cheek, "Skin as smooth as porcelain," he smirked as she silently begged for him to stop. He let his finger push slightly on her trembling lower lip, "and lips as luscious as they are moist."

"Please…" she cried softly.

Snape breathlessly watched Delmer caress Hermione and he was sick to his stomach as she cried for the man to stop. He had to do something and not just lay around! Yet he could hardly move and could only examine the chubby clutches of the man that held his lover in his grasp. He was beyond furious.

"You evil witch!" Blevins cried out as he finally pulled his finger out of the charge of Hermione's teeth. She bit the man with all the energy she could muster and drew terrible amounts of blood that had unfortunately dripped into her mouth. She spat out the metallic liquid in disgust as Blevins nursed his extremely wounded finger. The flesh was completely ripped off and the man started to curse loudly as he stood and yelled out in rage and kicked Hermione furiously. The shield around them had been broken and the man in black on the floor, although wounded, knew it was his chance to get to Hermione.

"Blevins!" Severus roared, finding a new resurgence of energy. He kneed Rowle in the stomach and twisted the man's arm, waiting for a pop but the Death Eater fought back as he pushed Snape to the ground, holding the knife up to strike.

Severus kicked the weapon out of his hand and pushed the man aside as hard as he could. He got to his knees, holding his side and tried to get to Hermione before feeling a weight pull him down. Looking back, he saw Rowle lunging for him with the knife in his grasp, coming straight for him. Severus landed hard onto his back as the Death Eater growled, trying to stab him again. He caught Thorfinn's wrist and used more of his strength to sit up, trying to fight off the wretched man that was blocking him from getting to Hermione.

"Now this is interesting, finally some response." Thorfinn grumbled as he fought and pushed harder on Snape to get the knife back into his target.

Snape remained silent as he tried to block the man from his vulnerable organs but was beginning to lose strength and stamina once more. Had he been healthy, he knew he would have had a much better chance. Although Severus Snape was not the strongest of men, he certainly was not weak on a physical side. He just wished he could muster more energy to help him in his plight to rescue Hermione. To his relief, Snape did notice that she had been able to exert some amount of force even under the curse and this gave him hope. He had seen his wand that lay very close to Hermione and with the shield broken, it was within her reach. If she could move through the curse even the slightest, then he knew they had a fighting chance to rid themselves of the short little man once and for all.

The consequences were very great and dangerous if he dared to proceed with the haphazardly botched up plan he had concocted in his head while still combating the Death Eater, he knew he would be risking his life. It appeared to be their only chance seeing as the others were still quite tied up with the followers of Blevins holding them hostage. He could hear Blevins still throwing a fit over his damaged finger which brought pleasure to the heart of the Potions Master. The bloody man deserved what Hermione did to him! Snape was roughly pushed back down to the floor and the quick motion brought extreme pain to his profusely bleeding side. Because of his drive to save the young woman behind him, he had been oblivious to the hurt that his side had been causing up until then. His energy was failing him as was his driving force to free himself from the relentless man before him.

His grip on the Rowle's wrist slipped and the knife ripped through his coat, cutting his shoulder in the process but not injuring him greatly enough to stop the use of his arm. Snape took his palm and slammed it up against the wizard's jaw which sent him into a shock, falling back from the brute force of the impact. He turned around again to get to Hermione but felt his arms give way and his stomach hitting the floor hard. His core strength had been wounded with the stab in his ribs and he could tell that something was very wrong. Trying to ignore it, Snape attempted once more to get to his knees and go to Hermione's aid but was again, unable to perform the act. Thorfinn Rowle growled low and narrowed his eyes at the collapsed man in black who had a trail of blood smeared across the floor from the serious wound the Death Eater had inflicted.

He smirked slightly, realizing the intended target would do better to serve the purpose of putting the Potions Master in more pain than just with injuries. The girl would be perfect. Rowle no longer cared about what Delmer Blevins wanted him to do. He was determined to send Severus Snape to hell one way or another by a slow torture and if the young woman on the floor was his key to the man's happiness or misery, then he would indeed seek after her. Thorfinn stood up and started his way over to Hermione as Snape could only watch helplessly. Angry tears swept their way down the teacher's face in an intense emotional struggle. He couldn't protect the love of his life anymore. He was too weak and Rowle knew it too. He couldn't fight back anymore and the Death Eater was going after Hermione in a bloodlust to make him pay for his transgressions against all of the Dark Lord's followers that Rowle insisted he had betrayed.

"Thorfinn! Please don't do this! Don't touch her!" He practically begged, lifting his head from the cold floor to see the Death Eater inching closer.

Harry and the others could only wait with baited breath as they watched the scene unfold before them. Ginny and Ron were still unconscious on either side of the room and Harry could only hope that since they were free from the Death Eaters, one of them would wake up and help Professor Snape and Hermione before it was too late.

"Ron! Ginny!" he yelled out, trying to get any response from them but there was none. Rabastan snapped at him and jabbed his wand further,

"Itty…bitty…baby… Potter. What are you to do when all of your friends are incapacitated? You feel helpless don't you?" he laughed crazily and whispered into his ear, "well get used to it."

"No!" Harry tried to wriggle out of the Death Eater's grasp, "Stop this! Let go of me! Don't you dare touch my friends!" he cried out in a vulnerable plea to Rowle and Blevins, "Stop it, please!"

Snape saw Thorfinn reach Hermione's trembling form with blood trickling out of her mouth. The man stopped in a sort of awe of the nineteen year old before kneeling down before her in a treacherous way, keeping his gaze on the Potions Master the whole time, wanting to see his reaction to the proximity.

"I want to see you suffer…" he smiled at Severus Snape before fixing his grip on the knife and resting it on Hermione's cheek, pushing the flat blade into her skin.

Severus knew that it was now or never… he had to use the last of his mental capabilities before he lost consciousness from the amount of blood he was losing each second.

"_Hermione…" _a weak voice echoed through her mind but quickly faded.

The young woman's eyes darted from Rowle to Snape, recognizing the voice in her head. He was using Legilimency on her, "S-" she started but she saw Snape quickly shake his head in a small movement telling her not to talk. Not to let them know he was speaking to her.

"_Her-"_ the voice stopped when another surge of pain overtook her exhausted body. Each time she tried to listen to him and could faintly hear something along the lines of a voice, the pain would come through again and block out everything. She let her eyes fall back on the man who was trying to enter her mind,

_"I can hear your-" _the voice began again in her head but had broken off again. She concentrated, closing her eyes, trying to not let the man pressing the blade against her cheek distract her from Severus,_ "Hermione… I can hear your thoughts in your mind, speak to me through them but you must stay quiet!" _ the full sentence came through as she sucked in her breath, focusing her energy on the voice inside her mind.

_"Hermione-" _she lost him again when she felt the tip of the blade being pushed into her cheek bone, drawing enough blood for the Death Eater to examine on his blade.

She watched Rowle sniff the warm liquid on the silver knife before he licked the red liquid and smiled, "The taste of sweet revenge is near!"

Hermione whimpered and let her gaze travel back to Snape who stared at her with an emotionless, helpless expression and she concentrated fully again, trying to focus, _"Do not let the curse push me out, Hermione! Fight to help me stay!"_

She closed her eyes, _"I'm trying! I'm frightened, Severus."_

_ "I know, but my dear you must listen to me now!"_ the voice pressed for her immediate attention and she shut her eyes tighter,

_ "I'm listening…"_ she whispered to him in her head, opening her caramel orbs to see him sadly smile at her.

_"Hermione… I am too weak to get up-"_

"Let go!" Hermione cried out as Rowle grabbed her face in his large hand and tilted her head back to expose her neck.

"Look at all this luscious flesh…" he turned his head to Snape, "would you like to see how pretty her blood is?"

Snape lifted his head, "Stop it, Rowle! She has done nothing to you!"

He smiled, "Ah but you have, and she must now suffer because of it!"

Delmer huffed and put his hands on his hips, "Rowle, stop this madness, concentrate man!"

"I am not listening to you any longer." The Death Eater grumbled as he brought a hand underneath Hermione's neck and lifted her up to his face, letting his lips brush over the smooth skin.

"Thorfinn, ENOUGH!" Snape hollered desperately, horrified to see another man touching Hermione so personally.

She was limp in the man's arms as she trembled. Severus immediately went back to his Legilimency, _"Hermione!"_

A tear slid down her cheek, _"Severus, help me… please!"_

_ "Hermione I cannot get up, I am too weak. You must listen to me now-"_

He was once again pushed out of her mind when Thorfinn Rowle let his tongue trail down her neck and she screamed. He roughly dropped her back to the floor before ripping open her blouse to expose her collar bone and tank top beneath. He grabbed his knife wickedly again when Blevins nervously piped up,

"What are you doing? You are wasting time! Kill Severus Snape! Now!" he commanded, "The girl is useless!"

Rowle took out his wand and blasted the short wizard backwards, "I no longer serve you…" he looked up to the others holding the group captive, "actually," he smirked as he turned to Blevins who was fidgeting and wiping off the dust that had collected from the hex on his nice suit, "_we_ no longer serve you. We are here for Severus Snape. That is the only reason we agreed to this was because we could take revenge on the man that betrayed US!"

Delmer backed away, frightened, after looking at the Death Eaters who had all changed their allegiance. He quickly wrapped himself up into the invisibility cloak and disappeared. They could hear his footsteps running towards the door and they started shooting out hexes at him, not wanting him to get away so easily. Since Harry had been disarmed, his shield had also been broken around the perimeter of the room. Delmer Blevins escaped out another exit and disappeared into the Ministry.

_"Hermione! My wand is right next to you! All you need to do is grab it! Please!"_

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, trying to overcome the excruciating waves of pain coursing through her tired body, _"I cannot cast any magic… I can hardly move, Severus!"_

He sighed to himself and Hermione could hear it as well but he kept his vigor in his voice, _"Hermione listen to me, last night… what we shared together was not merely what you think it was… We are now one. We react to each other, we can read each other, we can feel each other… through magic. Your wand will react to me and mine will react to you as you found out this morning with the guards. I never thought this could happen-"_

Rowle grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and straddled her waist, hovering over her to get into a better position for the harm he was preparing in inflict upon her,

"Severus help me!" she screamed as Rowle's knife dug into the skin of her chest as if he was engraving something which was even more reminiscent of what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to her arm… yet the pain was far worse this time and her body ached from the tremors that she was still receiving.

Severus knew merely talking in her head would do no good for him anymore. Hermione was in danger and he was the only one that was free to help her. He could hear the others crying out in helplessness and distress, wanting to fight for Hermione but powerless to do so. He shut his eyes momentarily and prayed silently to the only one he thought would listen to his tired old soul,

_"Lily… help me please… help me save her…"_

With one last resurgence of energy emitted from his tired and wounded body, Severus Snape got to his knees and hastily, ignoring the pain, crawled to Thorfinn Rowle. The Death Eater had his back to him and the Potions Master found this opportunity to be at his advantage. No one would ever touch Hermione again, as long as he was around, he would never let this situation repeat itself. He grabbed Rowle by the back of the neck, yanked him away from Hermione and slammed the shocked man's head against the stone floor as hard as he could muster. He could hear a loud crack as the skull met the ground and he collapsed next to the injured Death Eater.

"Hermione! Grab it, now!"

A small group of people came running into the courtroom, led by a short, curly haired blonde with a familiar face, "What is going on in here?"

Rowle, not yet unconcscious but had a bleeding head that was more than likely cracked, turned around and grabbed Snape by the throat and started to choke him. Severus grabbed his wrists and pried them off. The delusional man who was much more vulnerable to the Potions Master now that his head was so severely injured turned back to Hermione and started crawling for her but the teacher grabbed the man's ankle and tried to pull him back but was unsuccessful.

"Hermione!" Snape roared, begging her to reach for the wand that was near her. All she had to do was make contact with it and it would react to her situation appropriately…

Severus grabbed the knife that had been dropped and found his inner strength to get up once more, trying to protect the woman he loved more than life itself. Rowle reached for Hermione when a bright light flashed through the entire courtroom, blinding everyone from sight and she could hear distressed cries. She had finally grabbed the wand that was just an arm's length away and she felt power surge through her entire body, freeing her from the cruciatus curse and creating a diversion of some sort that blocked everyone from her view. She heard shuffling next to her and an extremely loud groan of a familiar man's voice. Hermione also was able to hear footsteps next to her with Harry crying out if she was alright and it seemed that the group used the distraction to their benefit and were able to get away.

She could feel Harry's arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace for protection when the light finally dissipated. Everything started to return to her sight and she rubbed her eyes to focus better before it all became clear.

Hermione opened her golden orbs to see Thorfinn Rowle dead with a knife stuck in his chest and Severus Snape unconscious, next to him.

**Please Review!**

**A/N: I have recently become addicted to the story ****Unquestionable Love: A Severus & Hermione Story**

**I highly suggest you go take a look at this and read it! It is addicting and the most WELL-WRITTEN story I have ever read on this fanfiction site! So please go check it out! I will have the link on my profile!**


	71. Top of the List

**Hello everyone! I am SO SORRY for the late update! I don't think I have EVER gone this long without updating and I sincerely apologize! Please forgive me! **

**Anyways! You finally get a little interaction between Hermione and Severus in a non stressful situation! Something that I think this story has been needing for QUITE some time! Thank you for hanging in there with me! I really appreciate it!**

**Also… CRMediaGal has made a video tribute to my story which I would love for you all to check out! It is not the same video as last time… This is even better than the last and I am so grateful for it! Please check it out on my profile!**

**Please REVIEW! Please? I need some encouragement! Enjoy!**

The smell of musty stones mixed with antiseptics of sorts permeated his senses as Severus Snape fidgeted slightly at the off mixture. Scratchy old sheets were tightly wrapped around his numb body as he fought for consciousness under a hazy dose of what he assumed to be a heavy sleeping draught. He frowned, fighting to open his eyes and swallowed hard, feeling a rather enlarged throat hardly able to do the menial task. The simple act that he was unable to accomplish gave him a startling revelation of his absence from reality. Where was he? What had happened? Why did his body ache so treacherously and intensely? He squinted through the bright lights that were beaming into his face and he quickly shielded his vision from the nasty brilliance that threatened to burn his retinas to a crisp.

His lips were extremely chapped and he found it painful to open his mouth in the slightest which tugged and pulled at the sensitive skin that had dried and cracked from lack of moisture. He was extremely uncomfortable all at once and he moved his heavy body only a small fraction and found waves of excruciating pain pass through his torso, on his side, and he growled to himself at his lack of mobility even in his position of rest. He blinked quickly and turned his head to his left to peek out, away from the beams that were threatening to blind him and surveyed the scenery. He instantly recognized that he was in the Hospital Wing back at the castle and he flared his nostrils in annoyance before licking his lips and trying to maneuver himself into a sitting position. He failed miserably.

He hissed at the movement and made an upsetting sigh as he explored his efforts put into moving his arms. It was a simple act but for him at that moment, it was dreadfully difficult as if he hadn't used his limbs in days. He snorted to himself at his sarcastic thought and scolded himself realizing that he probably had been unconscious for quite some time to be as stiff as he was. Either that or he was just getting plain old. He would've liked to claim to the first option and opted that he had indeed been out cold for quite some time for he had not a clue what had happened in the first place to get him to where he was. He licked his lips once more as he turned his head about the room to inspect if there was anyone or anything he could entertain himself with.

The table at the end of his bed was piled with "Get Well" cards and small gifts for well wishing. When had he ever received such small tokens of affection? Surely he had no admirers… he turned his head back to his right and saw a lovely vase of small white flowers that seemed so familiar to him. Lily of the Valley was daintily placed into an antique vase that he once recalled he had given to a bushy haired girl when she had been ridden with fever. _Hermione…_ the flowers were from his love. He smiled softly to himself just momentarily before wiping the grin off his face and fidgeting again to see _The Daily Prophet _lying next to the vase. He saw violently moving pictures and big bold letters on the front of the page and he strained his neck to see the writing but was in vain.

He huffed; looking about to make sure no one was around to see him struggling when he had a lapse of judgment, he decided, when he somehow completely missed the caramel curls cascading over the side of the bed. A sleeping girl let out soft, peaceful sighs as her locks covered her face from view and Severus recognized the beautiful young woman in the chair next to his bed to be Hermione Granger, the love of his life. His eyes softened only for a moment as he took in the breathtaking sight of the sleeping girl next to him before he decided that he would not wake her for her help. He would get to that paper if it killed him. Severus Snape was not helpless! He unfurled his long fingers and let his arm become accustomed to the feel of his tight muscles having swift movement once more. Slowly but surely, he was able to twist his arm every which way enough to bend it and was now practicing the art of holding it up long enough to be able to grab the newspaper.

After quite some time of his silent struggles, his arm finally held out long enough for his shaky hand to grab the paper and drag it towards the edge in a lazy manner that disgusted him. He felt so weak and he detested the sense of vulnerability. He swallowed hard again, wincing at the feeling of knives being drug down his esophagus but he shivered slightly, trying to rid himself of the awful texture in his throat. He sighed in triumph when he let the paper slide from the desk to his grasp and greedily devoured the front page in a hunger that could only be satiated by the black newsprint displayed across the paper. Memories rushed back to him in frenzy as he stared at a frantic Delmer Blevins being held by two Aurors while being transported to Azkaban Prison on the front picture. He let his lips move softly as he silently read the headlines, _Tyranny in the Ministry: Two wounded and one dead!_

He wondered if they had reported anything about the full out battle being fought in the Wizengamot Court Room and decided to investigate further by reading the written words surrounding the moving picture,

_Delmer Blevins, the newly appointed Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, is going to face charges against fraudulent schemes including Bribery, Perjury, Unlawful Imprisonment and many more indictments that were set in force on Thursday, the twenty-first of April. Blevins was arrested while attempting to flee the Ministry of Magic on Tuesday and is being held in custody until his court date. Blevins has been accused of helping in the escape of former Death Eaters and bribed them to imprison and impersonate Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is now in critical condition from neglect, as well as Head of the Auror Office, Ezra Moon, in the pursuit with an unexplainable motive to bring down Potions Master and Hogwarts Instructor, Professor Severus Snape. Motives for this diabolical plot to tarnish the Potion Master's name have not, as of yet, been made known and are still being investigated in relation to the Undersecretary's plan to rise to power during the next elections. Azkaban prisoners were all safely recaptured and returned to the Reformatory quietly except for one Thorfinn Rowle who was pronounced dead at St. Mungo's that evening. The homicide is still being investigated but the Auror office is sure that it was unequivocally related to Blevins' schemes and details will be released soon as to the explanation of the murder. Other accomplices within the Ministry are being thoroughly interrogated and… to continue reading, see pg 14._

He shifted himself slightly trying to fumble with his now fully stretched arms but was having a hard time turning the pages while trying to adjust his position to sit himself up and he heard a soft sigh escape the young woman next to him. Hermione sniffed quietly before rubbing her cheek and pushing her curls out of her face when she saw that the dark man in the bed was awake. She bolted up, a little off-balance from coming out of her deep sleep, but she ignored it as she wiped at her tired eyes and gave a sympathetic smile and grabbed his hand affectionately to give it a squeeze.

"Severus…" she whispered tenderly, slowly standing up to lean over him.

He gave her a small smile and wheezed out painfully, "What are you doing sleeping in a hard chair?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head which made her curls bounce happily, reflecting her now cheerful mood, "Never mind that, all that matters is that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

He fidgeted slightly and frowned, "I'm fine," he waved her away from fussing over him and he motioned to the paper, "What happened?"

Her face fell slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a strand of his raven hair out of his face, "You don't remember?"

Severus eyed her warily for a time, "I do… but vaguely."

She gave him a sad smile and sighed, "You were so sick," Hermione reached up and with the back of her hand, felt his forehead lightly, "You still are… but nothing like you were. I have never seen Madame Pomfrey so flustered."

Raising an eyebrow, he jerked his head from her hand, not wanting the attention over his health, "Enough of that, what happened to Delmer Blevins?"

Hermione glanced at the crinkled newspaper, seeing his failed attempts to try to flip to the next few pages to read the rest of the article made her smile somewhat. He was quite upset at himself, she could tell. Quickly, she took the paper from him and folded it back up before setting it in her lap casually and looked back to the Potions Master, "Well after Rowle told him off, he escaped with Harry's invisibility cloak. Do you remember that?"

"Yes of course but how did they catch him?" Severus murmured, still flustered by the amount of pain he was receiving by his little movements.

She set her hand on his heart softly, "I think you need to just rest. We can talk about all of this later."

He growled and glared at her, "Tell me. Now."

She sighed halfheartedly, "Well," she removed her small palm from the pulsating chest, "there was enough commotion going on by the time he had escaped that the Ministry thought it was suspicious for Blevins to be running like mad. An Unspeakable found him in the Department of Mysteries trying to break into the Time room and had easily stunned him and called for an Auror to come pick him up. And after we all gave our accounts on what had happened, it was only obvious that they had found the right man. He really was a coward. He was only mighty when he had people protecting him but harmless when alone."

Severus stared off into the distance for quite some time and Hermione could tell he was very deep in thought. She turned his chin to face her and met his black eyes with her caramel ones, "Come back to me," she softly pleaded and he gave her a knowing look and smiled,

"I never left."

Hermione leaned on her arm that was supporting her weight against the bed and thoughtfully tilted her head, watching the professor, "What were you just thinking about?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore."

She raised an eyebrow, "Severus… please tell me."

He gave an exasperated sigh and caved in, not having the energy to argue, "None of this ever would have happened if I had exposed the man from the beginning."

"The beginning?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing Potter never told you about our conversation?" he quipped and leaned his head back into the pillows; feeling very exhausted all at once.

His depleted spirit did not go unnoticed by the Gryffindor, "Severus, let me let you rest. You are still so tired and still very sick. We can talk about this later, I am not going anywhere."

His black orbs found the young woman next to him giving him a smile, "No, there is still so much-"

"That can wait in the morning. You still have quite the recovery to make and since you are stuck here and I am not leaving you, we have all the time in the world to discuss what happened," she felt his head and hissed to herself, "After three days of being unconscious, I was sure your fever would have broken by now." She frowned unhappily.

Severus felt his eyelids becoming rather heavy, "Stay with me?"

Hermione had never before seen the needy side to the Potions Master but it was quite evident that she was experiencing it now, "I told you I'm not leaving…"

He motioned to the other side of the bed, away from his rib injury and held out a shaky arm, wishing for her to join him. It certainly wasn't a hard choice to make and she eagerly stood up and climbed in on his right side and laid her head on his relaxed shoulder while curling up into a little ball next to him. Severus looked down at her lovingly, "What time is it?"

She nestled in closer to his chest, "Somewhere around five o'clock," Hermione fixed her golden orbs on the man next to her and gave a relieved smile, "I am so glad this madness is over. Now we can finally be together for-" her face instantly flushed and she turned her gaze with a dreaded embarrassment. They had never actually discussed their relationship and to what extent they were willing to take it. She had, of course, dropped hints along the way as to her wishing to get married but she was not completely sold that he had caught on or had been paying attention. Most of her little innuendos were given at the most stressful and inconvenient times. She couldn't blame him for being somewhat startled but she prayed that he had already had the thought on his mind.

She glanced back up with a blushing face to see the dreaded Potions Master fast asleep. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief that he hopefully had not heard her last statement. He looked at peace as he slumbered away and she loved seeing him so relaxed. It truly was the only time she had ever seen him untroubled. Those long days of waiting for him to heal, waiting for him to wake up to her, had been lonely but the only solace she received was that he was so serene and content. She realized that it would be one of her most enjoyable past times to watch the man that she hoped would soon become her husband sleep like a little child. She wriggled a bit more into his side and snuggled her cheek into his chest before closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I am not a child!" Severus hissed at her overly mothering show of affection while trying to nurse him back to health. He was going mad with her incessant ministrations that were hardly necessary and he was becoming more irritable by the minute as she adjusted the pillows behind his back for the seventh time that hour.<p>

She looked hurt and bowed her head, "I just want you to be comfortable."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I feel like a sick helpless child or an old man on his deathbed… which one am I to you?" he snapped viciously.

"An… old man on his deathbed? Severus you know I don't see you that way!" she frowned and pouted slightly, adjusting the sheets around him.

He glared at her menacingly, the infamous Potions professor was back in full force, "Then why are you hand feeding and giving me tea through a straw?" he growled lower, "I am just waiting for you to start the pudding."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stood up, "You listen to me, Severus Snape! You are severely injured and sick with Pneumonia and I will not tolerate you over-exerting yourself for the sake of saving face… trying to prove you aren't weak. You have no one here to impress. Now let me help you!"

"No, Hermione!" he pushed the cup she was holding towards him away and spilled some of the tea on the linens, "I can handle my own thirst and hunger! I _can_ move believe it or not."

"Why can't you just let me take care of you?" she bit back a nasty comment.

He raised an eyebrow, "You are not taking care of me! You are rendering me incapable and won't even let me hold a fork! Enough!"

Madame Pomfrey came striding in, making the sheets of one of the hospital beds in the corner, "Are you two bickering… again?"

Severus just growled and Hermione huffed, almost pleading with the old woman to side with her, "He is exhausting himself and won't let me help him in the least!"

The nurse shook her head, "I am not involving myself in this one." She continued with her preparations and smiled at the thought of the odd couple in her Wing that fought constantly like an old married couple and yet were undoubtedly in love. She recalled day before when she had come to deliver another draught of a throat soothing potion when she found Hermione curled up next to the Potions Master in his bed, both fast asleep. Although it was inappropriate to do so in a school hospital, she let it slide, knowing a rare moment when she saw one since there were no ill students in her care.

Hermione turned back to the professor and frowned, "Ron and Harry would let me-"

He groaned and covered his eyes in disbelief that she was still battling for complete control, "Don't you dare start that speech to make me pity you and cave in. It's not going to work this time!"

"Severus-"

"No." he turned the other way and grabbed _The Daily Prophet_ to scan through some of the articles.

"Severus…"

"This conversation is over, Hermione." He commanded silence and yet he knew he was making her feel terrible. He peeked over at the young woman who direly yearned for him constantly and only cared about his well-being. She had her head bowed and was staring at her hands in her lap sheepishly. She drove him insane on more than a daily basis… more like every hour and he desperately needed a large glass of wine to help him swallow her intense smothering. He was giving into her more than he could ever remember since he woke up in the blasted hospital wing and he vowed to not let her feelings cloud his mind.

He turned back to the newspaper, "Kingsley is out of St. Mungo's." he commented lightly, hoping that that would do the trick to get her out of her little rut of a fit.

She did not look up but just leaned back in her chair lazily, still staring at her hands, "That's nice…"

Severus rolled his eyes, "_That's nice?_ How heartless you are! I guess I have been rubbing off on you too much."

Her gaze jumped to his with a cutting look, "No you haven't! Don't say that!"

He smirked at her quick reflex to protect his reputation and exterior even at her own expense, "Well you certainly have grown crankier lately."

Hermione almost lost it but kept herself in check and clenched her fists, "What?" she hissed at him.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the young woman he loved to tease, "You heard me."

"The only reason I am annoyed is because you are egging me on! I am just trying to help the man I love and you just push me away!" she stood up and pointed her finger at his chest.

Severus could tell he was walking on a fine line and was about to cross over to a point where he knew he would be hurting Hermione's feelings. He sighed, "Hermione you are treating me like I am absolutely helpless. You know very well I am not," he ran a hand through his hair, watching the young woman avoiding his gaze, "Look at me," he urged and she slowly lifted her eyes to his, "I know you want to take care of me and that you are concerned for my welfare and I do appreciate it, but you know that I am perfectly able to attend to myself."

She sat down silently, "You've taken care of me for so long… I just wanted to do something for you."

He shook his head with a smirk, "My dear… you would be doing more for me if you sat there and kept me company than fussing over me with a cup and a straw."

Hermione blushed and stiffened, "I just-"

"I know…" he sighed, "I know. Your intentions were pure."

There was an awkward silence between them for a time before Hermione inched closer to the Potions Master, "I'm sorry," she whispered, checking to see if they were alone as she sat on the edge of his bed, "I love you… I guess I just wanted to be useful to you." She grabbed his hand in her two small ones and set it in her lap as she unfurled his long elegant fingers and traced lines on his palm.

He watched her inspect his hand with affection, "Do you think you are not useful?" he questioned seriously.

Her eyes darted to his, "Well…"

"You can't be serious, Hermione. Why would you even think that?" he took his hand out of her grasp and stroked her cheek lovingly.

She bit her lip nervously and exhaled a long awaited breath of air, "Look at what happened in the courtroom. I was helpless and was used against you. I didn't do anything truly helpful… I just hindered everyone. You and Harry honestly were the ones to save the day."

Severus shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing, "If you had not grabbed my wand when you did, none of us would have made it out, Hermione. You were the hero. You saved me."

She snorted and looked at him as if he were mad, "You saved me, don't you remember? You killed Thorfinn Rowle when he went after me… you were the one who told me to grab the wand, the one who coaxed me into calming down. You saved my life… again."

He grabbed her chin and brought her face inches from his own, "We saved each other."

Hermione shivered when she felt the moisture on his breath tickle her skin. She had not had such an intimate and personal contact with him since the night before the battle in the Ministry. Her lips parted and she licked them in a soft display of want. Severus let his fingers trace down her jaw and to her neck before wrapping his hand around the back of her head and pull her to him. Their foreheads met in silence as Hermione's breathing became more labored and excited from the intimate moment they were sharing. She wanted nothing more than to crush her lips against his but she remembered he was sick and probably could not hold out for the lush swirls he sent her into by his long-lasting kisses because of his delicate lungs that could not support him without constant air. He would be in a coughing fit if she attempted to retrieve what she desperately wanted from him.

Severus rubbed the back of her neck with his thumb as they breathed in and out together, savoring the wonderful feeling of closeness they were sharing. He loved her so much. He didn't know how to even describe the burning sensation in his core but he didn't want to. He just wanted to enjoy the woman before him. He broke the contact between their foreheads before replacing the place of touch with a sensual kiss that lasted for much longer than she would have thought. He let his lips linger on her forehead before brushing them across her cheek and then to her jaw before finding her long neck that he wanted to devour. He pulled her forward to him in an embrace so that he would have better access to her throat and collar bone and she did not complain one bit.

Hermione moaned softly as the sun set and the torches and candles in the Hospital Wing lit up. They heard footsteps and they instantly broke apart and attempted to compose themselves as Madame Pomfrey glided out of her office and smiled at the two, "I am off to dinner. Shall I pick something up for either of you?"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh…" she looked back to him before glancing to the clock on the wall and noticing that it was almost eight o clock, "No I will do it… I should actually just accompany you… I don't want to miss getting dinner for us."

The Nurse nodded before Hermione felt a tight squeeze on her hand, a silent message sent to her that the Potions Master was not ready for his love to leave him. Hermione met his eyes with her own and saw a look of desire burning in his black orbs and she quickly turned to the older woman, "On second thought, you go ahead, I will join you shortly." She haphazardly smiled and the Head Nurse quickly turned on her heel and exited the Wing.

Hermione waited until the footsteps were gone when she turned back to the man who seemed to want something desperately from her. Her eyes widened slightly, "Do you not want dinner?"

Severus said nothing as he sat up and grabbed Hermione's collar and pulled her to him and met her lips with his own. Hermione was shocked by the sudden tug but let herself be led by the dark man. He had wanted to be alone with her to do more than decent things that the nurse would not approve of. Hermione smiled into the kiss at the thought as she broke away and laid chaste kisses along Severus' jaw line. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop her own, stopping Hermione from going any further in her affections,

"I didn't want you to stay just so I could steal a kiss…" he grabbed a fistful of her shirt in his hand and hugged her tighter to him while Hermione's hands remained on his chest, mindful of his injuries on his shoulder and side. He looked down at her seriously, "I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again. Do you understand me?"

She searched his eyes for an answer, "What?"

He swallowed painfully, "I never want you to think that you are useless. It is simply untrue and I won't hear of it," he put a hand over one of her own that lay over his heart and bowed his head in submission, "Hermione?"

She flushed, "Yes?"

"Do I make you feel useless?" he whispered guiltily and looked back at her.

Her face registered in horror, "No!" she reassured him, "Everything I said before about you not letting me take care of you was out of frustration. I love you, Severus. I love you more than anything I could have ever dreamed of and I want to help you in any way I can. You have done so much for me, I just wanted to return the favor… and I love looking after you. It makes me feel important, like I am doing something that is benefitting you instead of making you risk your life."

He didn't look convinced, "I would do anything for you because of what you have done for me. Don't fret over my actions. Let me just worry about taking care of you. Since the moment you accepted my apprenticeship, you changed my life, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. You are my ray of light, Hermione. You are NOT useless and never have been. Without you, it would have been me who would be considered useless. I fear that if you had not been under my apprenticeship, whether or not we had fallen in love, I would have gladly let Delmer Blevins take me away to Azkaban. Until you… I had no reason to live."

"Don't say that!" she put her fingers over his lips but he pulled them away after giving each pad a small kiss,

"How are you useless when you saved my life?"

Hermione's heart fluttered when she saw the somber expression on his worn and tired face, "I… I-" she stuttered, her breath stolen from her as she watched the black orbs ignite.

"Hermione," he brought her closer to him and scooped her up into his lap, careful about not bumping his injuries, "If I ever make you feel useless…"

She shook her head, "Stop, Severus, you don't. You never have, it is just my own insecurities I guess."

He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, "If it means as much to you as you say it does, I will let you take care of me the way that you have been-"

Hermione smiled, "No you are far too nasty when I do."

He kissed her forehead after a moment of silence, "Does everything really seem like it is over? I feel that there is something still wrong."

She looked up at him thoughtfully, "Well it must have all been very sudden for you… I mean you passed out in the courtroom and then woke up in the Hospital Wing. Of course you feel like there is something missing."

He nestled his nose into her neck and sighed, "You're right," she could feel his small smirk against her sensitive skin, "I guess I haven't let my guard down yet."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers thread themselves through his thick black tresses, "I don't expect you ever will."

Severus growled playfully before biting her neck, "I think you are right."

She giggled helplessly as his teeth tickled the soft skin relentlessly and her grip on him tightened. He let his hands explore her back in earnest while he loved the young woman in his arms. She was his whole life… his reason for being… Hermione was _his_. Did she even know that they had created a bond that fateful night? He didn't have much time to explain while they were in the courtroom but he wondered if she would frighten away from him if he told her what he had done before even discussing something as binding as that union. Marriage was not even as permanent as the connection they had made and he hoped she would not be upset at him. It did end up serving the two of them well during the battles they had to fight and the issues that went along with it but she had never agreed to such permanence.

Did Hermione want to marry him? It was all so sudden and he hadn't given it much thought, believing marriages to be frivolous affairs but now his mind was changing and he wasn't so judgmental about the thought of legally binding her to him. He hardly wanted a ceremony and would instantly protest to such ideas but to have Hermione take his name and become his through the legal system and through the act of love was something that overwhelmed his senses. He was old enough to be her father… what would everyone say when the truth came out? Not that he minded, he had more than enough rumors flying around the school about him but he didn't want Hermione's reputation to be tarnished. He knew she didn't care but he still was concerned for her and he had every right to be.

_Hermione Jean Snape_… he stopped his playful attacks on her neck and looked into her eyes. The name fit perfectly. Severus stared at her for some time, imagining her as his wife at that very moment. His heart warmed at the thought as his eyes searched hers for an understanding that he knew he would not receive. She was not a master Legilimens and so would not have been able to read his mind and while he was glad for it, in that split second, he wished she could. Even with everything that they had gone through, was it appropriate for them to wed? Was it appropriate for them to even have a relationship? He knew the answer but threw it out of his mind and kissed her nose playfully.

"I would be so bored without you here, my dear. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't by my side." He smiled down at her, rubbing her back.

Hermione grinned and caressed his cheek, "I would never leave."

He kissed her nose once more, "I hope that would be the case. I never want you to go."

She laughed softly before capturing his lips in her own and rubbing his chest with her small hands. He held her tighter in his embrace and she let out a cry as he deepened her kiss. Hermione was caught in a point of desperation as she felt herself wanting to go so much further than what she could with the man's injuries and yet, her desire was overwhelming. She hugged herself to him and broke away, afraid that she would take their kiss beyond innocent. Her breathing was ragged as she heard the Potions Master cough lightly, clearing his throat from the lack of air.

She smiled devilishly at him and he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Hermione fluttered her lashes from her soft laughter and kissed Severus' lower lip, tempting him again. She looked up at him and smirked, "If only I knew what a wonderful kisser you were… you would have been my favorite teacher."

It was his turn to smirk, "I wasn't already? I am hurt."

She slapped his chest softly and playfully, "Well if you weren't so determined to never call on me for an answer, then perhaps you would have been near the top."

He playfully gagged, "Near the top?"

"Well… you were hardly amiable." She bit on his lip and tugged at it, hearing a soft moan from the dark man. She was teasing him relentlessly and he was going insane.

He tried to contain himself, "You were the staff's prized student… everyone adored you. Why am I being penalized for tough love?"

She laughed to herself as she laid kisses on the corners of his mouth and around the edges of his lips, "Tough love? Hardly could be called that."

Severus tried to steal a kiss but Hermione pulled back, still playing with him. He growled and tried again but she kissed his cheek instead and gave a soft chuckle before whispering in a sultry tone in his ear, "Oh Professor Snape, are you changing your mind?"

He tried to compose himself but he was quickly losing all proper thoughts. Hermione was driving him crazy and he did not know how much more he could take before he lost all control. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Watch your tone before I give you detention, Miss Granger," he smirked, "I will not tolerate such immature behavior and teasing to your superior."

He dipped down for another shot at her lips but was shut down when she pulled away from him and gave an evil smirk, "How are you ever going to get to the top of my list if you keep up that nasty attitude? Or _tough love_ as you call it."

Snape hissed, "Are you out for blood?"

She smiled and scooted closer to him letting her teeth sink into the rough neck that needed a shave. His whiskers tickled her nose as she laughed, "Oh no Professor, I just want to hear you admit it."

Severus huffed, "Admit what?" he was extremely flustered from the deprivation of the young woman's lips and he vowed that when he got the chance he would devour her then and there, whether Madam Pomfrey was in the room or not. She surely needed to be taught a lesson.

"I know I was one of, if not your only, favorite student." She confidently laughed.

"You were a bloody Gryffindor and an insufferable-know-it-all-" he started but she bit down on his neck and pulled at his skin, letting her tongue graze the rough hairs and he let out a loud moan.

Hermione smiled, "Even then, I was the only one that could properly brew anything. I was the best in your classes. You told me so. I _was_ your favorite student… I know I was."

He smirked at her, "You were far from it."

Her expression changed and she whacked his chest again, "Liar."

"I am quite serious, I found you more than annoying. The fact that you were so talented in my class just made me detest you even more because I could not scold you on your work. So I insulted you in every other way I knew how…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're talking about that comment you made about my teeth in my fourth year, aren't you."

He let out a low rumble of a laugh, "Possibly," he waved the subject away, "So how do I get to the top of your list so I can get a kiss?"

She smirked, "Is that all you want from me? A kiss?"

He licked his lips, "Among other things, Miss Granger."


	72. Never Ceasing to Amaze Him

**Hello everyone! I am updating much sooner this time! I do apologize again for my crazy updating! Life has literally turned me upside down so thanks ONCE AGAIN…. For sticking with me! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! This was sort of part 2 of the last chapter in round about way… lol. Thanks you guys!**

**And don't forget to check out the NEW video CRMediaGal made me on my profile as a tribute to this story! It is pure genius!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"That woman is a horrendous storyteller. Everything that comes out of this paper is practically false if linked back to her. I don't know why they still keep her around. This is absolute rubbish." Severus hissed, tossing the paper down to his lap as Hermione prepared the tray of breakfast for him. She set it on top of the newspaper and kissed his forehead, smiling against the cool skin, happy to be reassured that the Potions Master's fever was indeed gone. Now all he needed was to gain his strength back from his injuries and he would be back to new again.

"I'm sure they have their reasons, Severus." Hermione explained, leaning back in her chair and enjoying a nice cup of cocoa amid the frigid morning air. She brought her knees to her chest and rested the steaming mug in between her heart and legs to warm her up and to blow away the scorching temperatures.

He huffed, "The whole account of this incident is completely wrong. How does any witch or wizard make sense of what is going on with their government with so many lies?"

She held up one of her hands in surrender, "Listen, I am not the one who invited Rita Skeeter to the supposed trial that afternoon. The reporter practically walked in on a full-on battle. What do you expect Severus? Of course she is going to expound upon the truth and print that garbage up," she sighed and leaned her head back in contemplation and a look of disgust, "The problem is that our wizarding community actually believes this nonsense… it always amazes me at the stories that people are willing to believe."

He nodded in agreement, "The world is full of fools. Its time you accept it… life will be much easier if you apply this to your daily interactions early on."

Hermione smirked at his sarcasm, "This coming from the teacher who purposely surrounds himself with… oh what do you call them," she laughed to herself, more than amused. She finally remembered and chuckled, "_Dunderheads?_"

Severus scoffed at her, "Oh trust me, Hermione, teaching was not my cup of tea. It still isn't. If I had my way without Albus forcing me to stick around, I would have never returned to Hogwarts after Lily."

She raised an eyebrow, "If you say you were forced, then why are you still teaching?"

He looked back at the girl, "I am far too old and have far too little motivation to change careers. I lived with it for almost twenty years; I don't think it would hurt to continue until my early retirement."

"Early retirement?" she questioned, a little uneasy about the foreign subject of their age difference. Hermione had always tried to forget but the fact that he was creeping up on forty years did worry her. She didn't mind his age, really it was just a number. It just made her nervous to think about how early on in her life she could lose the man she had fallen so desperately for. She didn't want to even tread on the sore topic.

The Potions Master seemed to understand her troubled look, "I don't want to be miserable my whole life now do I? Besides… I have plenty of money put away for when I do finally rid myself of hormonal teenagers once and for all. Not to worry, my dear."

Hermione couldn't tell if he was consoling her about _their_ future together that he would be able to take care of them or if he thought she was only concerned for _his_ welfare and was reassuring her that he was well off to break away from the school without financial troubles… away from her… Hermione shook her thoughts and gave a weak smile, "Leaving so soon?"

He was working on his eggs and had a mouthful when his eyes darted up to her from the plate and he leaned back after swallowing, "Excuse me?"

She folded her arms, putting up a symbolic barrier between them, "Are you planning on retiring soon once I fully take over being a Potions Mistress and Professor?"

He smirked at her, "Why? Do you want me to?"

"No, no of course not! I don't want you to leave me." She exclaimed but he could tell that she was emphasizing more than just their jobs. He could read her like a book and saw the lost expression in her face as she searched for an answer from him.

"Why would I ever leave a brilliant witch like yourself? I would be a fool to give up such a jewel. I have never found someone who could match my intellect, share my sarcastic humor, and level out my temper at different times… who knows, with you around the school, perhaps you will be able to stop me from deducting the horrendous amount of points from your house that I so love doing." He sipped at his water while his eyes twinkled in delight from the thought of Gryffindor losing the house cup yet again.

"You're terrible. Why are you out for their throats, Severus? None of the other Head of Houses purposefully take away points from Slytherin for pure enjoyment. Although I must say I wouldn't mind doing it every once in awhile." She smiled devilishly.

He raised an eyebrow, amused, "You hate Slytherin as much as I hate Gryffindor. Surely you must understand the amount of pleasure you receive from stealing the joy from young adolescents in your rival House and watch them run off in fear of losing more points. It is positively delightful."

"The fact that your voice is happier than I have heard it all week when hearing you speak about such a medieval thing does frighten me, I will not lie to you. But don't expect a bit of revenge if I catch you in the act next year. I can take all the Slytherins down just as easily as you do the Gryffindors." Hermione happily replied without one hint of remorse in her pleasant tone.

Severus smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

Hermione leaned forward, licking her pearly white teeth before whispering dangerously, "Bring it... Professor."

He gave a small smirk and took another bite of his eggs, "I would not be surprised if you were made Head of Gryffindor House once you get your teacher's certification sent through to Minerva. Since she is Headmistress, she no longer should be filling in as one of the Heads… and seeing as you will be the only Gryffindor among the faculty besides Minerva, I daresay you will have the position as soon as you receive word of your acceptance as Potions Mistress."

Hermione straightened, "I never thought about it... I would love that!"

He almost snorted, "I must tell you that although you may be in a higher position than the rest of the faculty as a Head of House, your pay does not change. Regretfully I must add that your workload will double if not triple because of the so-called _promotion_."

She laughed, "I wasn't expecting a raise… I think it would be more of an honor than anything else to represent your own House. Although knowing you, I am sure it was just one more burden beset upon you to deal with the _dunderheads_," Hermione took a sip of her cocoa and looked at him thoughtfully, "Do you think Professor Dumbledore ever did this to you just out of pure amusement? I mean the things I have seen you have to break up… and deal with… and with your sour attitude-"

He set down his empty glass with a loud thud that made the silverware jingle and ring on the silver platter, "Is today officially dedicated to humiliating and insulting me or are you just indifferent to the fact that every word coming out of your mouth is dripping with disdain on my behalf?"

Hermione started laughing rather loudly, "Well you do have that effect on me… you bring out my inner Slytherin I guess."

He rolled his eyes, "Heaven forbid-"

She smirked and grabbed his hand before placing a sweet kiss on it, "I thought you would have preferred me to be in your house?"

He raised an eyebrow and glared at her, "I changed my mind."

Hermione rested her elbows on the side of the bed to support her upper body as she continued to work on her warm drink, "So I must ask you…" she took a sip and licked her pink lips while letting her eyes rest on the powerful wizard before her.

"Ask away…" he smirked, "as always."

She patted his hand in a disapproving way before continuing, "so… about Blevins… what was your history together? Why did he want to put you away so badly and how do you two even know each other?"

He rolled his eyes at her dismal change of subject for he was rather enjoying his relaxed time with Hermione as they pushed their troubles to the side after the first day he woke up. It was a heavy weight that was set back on him when he sighed deeply and pushed his breakfast to the side, losing his appetite just at the mention of the stubby man, "Well… he served the Dark Lord during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. He was not a Death Eater, I don't think Voldemort would have even accepted the fool into his group of followers… he was ridiculously controllable and a bloody coward."

Hermione smirked, "Sounds like a few familiar Death Eaters to me…"

Severus ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed, "I suspect you are referring to Crabbe and Goyle, yes?"

She nodded, "They were complete twits… even their stares were blank."

He folded his arms and looked at her thoughtfully, "But they weren't cowards they were too thick to care… they followed the Dark Lord exactly."

Hermione cuddled back into a ball once more and sipped at her almost empty hot chocolate, "Well Wormtail and Malfoy-"

Snape hissed, "Lucius Malfoy was not a coward… he was forced into being a Death Eater while still at Hogwarts… as was I. In fact it was almost protocol at that time that if you were in Slytherin, it was more of a social standing… if you were not a Death Eater, you were nothing. Lucius was trying to protect his family and remove them from the Dark Lord's reach. I don't blame him for escaping at the Last Battle."

Hermione tilted her head reverently, "I wonder what you would have done if you had a family…"

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "I wouldn't have hesitated doing the exact same thing, despite my reputation. Lucius was a brave man for wanting to protect his family… but I will admit that he had his shortcomings with following through on orders, but I just blame that on the man's own conscience."

"Lucius Malfoy has a conscience?" she snorted, "Did you ever see the way he treated Dobby?" she pouted, not fond of the teacher defending the wizard that held the house elf prisoner for so long.

He gave her a genuine smile, "I believe Dobby was a rare case. Most house elves adore their masters… or at least the family that they serve. That rebel that you love so much caused quite the commotion with the Malfoys long before Potter ever came to Hogwarts."

She held her head high in triumph, "Good for Dobby! Standing up to slavery!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I don't suppose you are going to try to convince me to set Figgy free now are you?"

"Well that depends… I think he should definitely have the option of not having to forever serve your family, don't you think? He is rather terrified of you…"

He just shook his head in disbelief at their conversation and changed it back to the topic they were supposed to be on, "Anyways… I believe we have trailed off on our earlier subject."

Hermione shook herself, trying to focus, "Oh right… Blevins…"

He raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to settle herself, "The man was a snitch mostly in the First Wizarding War… relaying information about the Ministry over to Voldemort but eventually his standing grew. Blevins was promoted and was given more access to the Department of Law Enforcement."

She stared at the threads in her jeans, just listening to the now smooth, deep voice, no longer chapped and hoarse, explain his history in conjunction to the newly arrested wizard that tried to ruin their lives, "So he didn't really play a big role back then, did he?"

He shook his head, "Well I was young enough that I only know bits and pieces of what went on. I was only a loyal Death Eater for a few years… if that even. Lucius knows more than I do about the earlier war but Blevins did, by the end… have a rather large role in the Ministry that he used against them for the Dark Lord."

She sat quietly before meeting his gaze, "Did you know what he was up to then?"

"A bit, but not much. The only thing that I clearly remember is his role with Courtroom Ten." He watched her with a solemn regret laced in his voice and Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Is this reminiscent of what he was trying to do to you before I reached you?" Hermione questioned sternly, still upset at the reality that he would have been sent to Azkaban, to be fed to the Dementors most likely, if Susan Bones had not come to her aid.

He nodded, "The Ministry at the time was overwhelmed by the amount of trials going on with the accused suspects, many of them innocent bystanders pulled into a conflict to show that the Minister was on top of things… much like the ruling of Cornelius Fudge… he just wanted to keep everything quiet while trying to search for the answers on his own to come out victorious and supported," Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb affectionately,

"The Wizengamot simply did not have the means to fully set up correct trials that rightfully went through the protocols… thus Courtroom Ten was infamously set along with the Council of Magical Law. This opened the door for the Dark Lord to pinpoint his enemies and have them accused and sent to Courtroom Ten."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "Why is it so infamous? No other courtrooms are so well known… not even the Wizengamot's."

"Not many witches and wizards who are on trial ever come out of there as a free citizen. The rules set up were solely to run through and decide quickly the fate of the accused without bothering lawyers or prosecutors. It is simply your testimony against the council. You give them your account and they decide if you will be sent to Azkaban or not." He said softly, not looking at the young woman next to him. He knew she had to be hurting with the realization that he could have easily been lost had she not come in time for him.

She bit her lip, "That is horrible, Severus. Why don't they change it now?"

"Courtroom Ten is hardly ever used anymore, my dear… but that room was Blevins power those many years ago. Under his guidance, Barty Crouch Sr. sent more than a few innocent lives to the Dementors. Those innocent lives were also many fine members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as influential leaders that could have turned the Wizarding War around without having a second one to deal with." He sighed and let his dark eyes fall upon Hermione's troubled face.

She looked up at him and sighed, "If you knew this, why didn't you say anything in the beginning?"

"Hermione… I-"

She squeezed his hand tighter, "Severus… just that act alone is absolutely appalling… and you are telling me that that is only the beginning of this man's terror?"

Snape gave her an apologetic glance before shutting his eyes tightly and leaning his head back on the pillows, "Well… I know what he did was horrible, but he was harmless without others supporting him. Albus had tried to clear me long ago of my misdoings as a Death Eater and I did not want to chance diving into those thick waters again… I was frightened I would be sent to Azkaban with the others."

Hermione's expression changed to sympathy as she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed to kiss his forehead, "I understand."

He laced his hands with her own in a comforting sort of way before sighing, "I had been teaching for almost fifteen years before I heard about him again so I hope you would understand my feelings of not trying to go after him in the beginning."

She nodded, "Yes… so then he resurfaced when…?"

"I was informed by Barty Crouch Jr. with the aid of some veritaserum at the end of your fourth year when Voldemort came back."

She tilted her head while holding onto his hands tighter, "Did you inform Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course." He shook his head yes before meeting his eyes with her caramel ones in a soft adoration that she had never seen before but she enjoyed it immensely, "Tell me Hermione, did you know how Barty Crouch Jr. was able to break out of prison and come to Hogwarts as Alastor Moody?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought his father helped him escape."

"Well you're close… Crouch Sr. had been the one to send his son away using Courtroom Ten and by that time was feeling more than a little guilty and he approached Blevins who had a level of control over such matters to free him. The Dark Lord found out about Blevins plan and sent out an order to put Crouch Sr. under the Imperius Curse while sending Crouch Jr. to Hogwarts under the guise of Alastor." He explained, breaking their contact and running a nervous hand through his hair.

Hermione paused momentarily before clearing her throat by swallowing hard, "So you mean that without Blevins… Crouch Jr. would have never helped Harry in the TriWizard Tournament… and he never would have made the cup the portkey… and would have never… helped Voldemort rise to power?"

He nodded, "In a manner of speaking… but I suspect that the Dark Lord had his own plans as well… I am almost positive that Voldemort would have found another way to come back without the aid of Blevins. But yes if you look at it the way you said, he was ultimately part of the coming back of the Lord Voldemort."

"Why didn't Dumbledore ever go after Blevins? He should have stopped him when you both found out about him helping the Crouch family…" Hermione looked confused and very upset.

He shook his head guiltily, "Think about it… the only way Albus would have suspected Blevins was if I had told him about Courtroom Ten and then supplied the information about freeing Crouch Jr. from Azkaban. I was a spy remember? If Albus would have tried to charge Delmer Blevins, the Dark Lord would have instantly realized that I was helping the other side."

Hermione shut her eyes as if she were in pain before opening them back up with a sort of dread plastered on her face, "There is more isn't there?"

Severus nodded, "Yes."

Her eyelashes fluttered shyly, shielding her caramel orbs from him but he knew her gaze was locked on his dark eyes and so he began again, "Can you guess who it was that freed Bellatrix Lestrange and the other Death Eaters in the summer before your fifth year?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "It was Blevins, wasn't it?" she thought about it for a moment and then looked back at the Potions Master in disbelief, "Then he was also responsible for over half of the Dementors leaving Azkaban to join Lord Voldemort."

"Yes he was." He whispered softly.

Her small frame slumped in defeat, "And now look at what he did to us…"

Severus caught her chin in his hand, "What has he done except make our love stronger? We should be thanking him. He has tested our devotion to each other and I think we have fared well, do you not?"

"But you are hurt… as is Kingsley and Ron and Ginny…"

He let go of her and sighed, defeated, "This is my fault, I know. I am sorry."

She looked up to him before turning her gaze, not wanting to meet his intense eyes, "Why did Blevins want you in Azkaban? If you were never a threat to him before, then why now of all times?"

He cleared his throat and shifted the pillows behind him uncomfortably, "Well Kingsley was never properly elected as Minister as you know. He was more or less thrown into the position. The Ministry was going to hold an appropriate election for those who did not see it fit to have Kingsley as the leader."

"But he has been wonderful…" Hermione frowned, "And what does this have to do with you? Did he think you would run for Minister and then take your revenge on him? None of it makes any sense." Hermione shifted her weight slightly and exhaled loudly.

"That is understandable…" he grazed her cheek softly with his fingertips before sighing, "Blevins is only dangerous with power and supporters. The Dark Lord is gone and I am sure he finds himself missing his old life during the War."

"Wait so Blevins was going to run against Kingsley?" Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Severus nodded, "Yes, in fact, he did have many supporters… especially the Heads of the Departments, including Elba Hobbs."

She shook her head, "I still don't understand what that has to do with you. You are a professor at Hogwarts… how intimidating are you against the Ministry amongst politics?"

He weighed her conclusions, "Indeed that is what I thought for quite some time, my dear. That is why I never pursued the issue of Blevins being the culprit behind our mishap with the Wizengamot and our relationship. It made absolutely no sense at all," he pulled Hermione to him and she hesitantly leaned her head against his chest, reclining in the hospital bed with him,

"I overheard Blevins being appointed to Senior Undersecretary last summer and that he wanted to run but I hardly dared to believe that he would make it very far and so I ignored it when I returned to Hogwarts. I soon forgot about it too because of a certain apprentice who loved to ransack my office out of pure curiosity…"

Hermione giggled and placed her small hand on his chest, "Are you ever going to forgive me for that? I did tell you I was sorry…"

He brought her hand to his lips, happy that she was not so upset anymore, and kissed her palm, "Not for a very long time."

She smiled up at him, "Did I really distract you that much?"

Severus rolled his eyes and huffed, "Besides stealing from me and running away… I believe your order of my days were to complain, not listen, and hex me whenever you felt the need. So yes, I was very diverted by your silly antics against me."

Hermione sat up and turned to him, "Why did you put up with me then? You should have terminated my apprenticeship in the very beginning."

He smirked, "Believe it or not, I do have a heart."

She tilted her head in question and he noticed her confused look and sighed, "Besides the fact that you were the only fit apprentice to take up my position, you had just come out of a war that had lasted your whole life, Hermione. You were just trying to find yourself… find out where you belonged and how to act when you weren't under such extreme pressure," he rubbed her cheek lovingly, "The only thing you would talk about with me was the war, remember? You clung to your past and therefore made some foolish mistakes while under my rule."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You knew all that?

He smirked and pulled her back to him and tucked her head underneath his chin, "My dear, you were so lost… I felt it only fair to help you pull yourself together," he sighed for a brief moment, "When you told me you were in love with me, I thought you were just blinded by your own past. I thought that you didn't really have those feelings but were merely infatuated with the idea since we had been spending so much time together… that is why I was so awful to you for such a long time."

She gave a small grin and nuzzled her head into his neck, "You were pretty awful."

Although she could not see it, she could tell that he had rolled his eyes just by the sigh that came out of his mouth, "Well you weren't a little angel yourself."

Giving a soft laughed she sighed happily, "I think we are an epic pair."

It was his turn to laugh, "Epic? That is not quite the word I would use…"

"And what would you describe us as, then?"

Severus kissed her head, letting his long nose become lost in her warm curls, "_Bizarre_ came to mind…"

Hermione huffed, "Really? That was the first thing you could think of?"

He shrugged and gave a low rumble of a laugh, "I was just being honest."

She rolled her eyes, "I was hoping you could come up with something a little more romantic."

"Does it really matter what word we use?" he shook his head, amusement clearly evident in his face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Firenze told me something that morning when I found you in Courtroom Ten…"

He thoughtfully looked to her, "And what did he say?"

Hermione bowed her head, "He said that you loved me before I even realized my own feelings for you… is that true?" her voice was hopeful and it warmed his heart to hear her wanting his approval so badly.

He kissed her forehead, "If I did not, I would have thrown you out that morning that you lost your shoes… the day before the start of term."

She was shocked and pulled back from him, searching his eyes for the truth, "You… you were in love with me…" her heart skipped a beat at the thought that the Potions Master had feelings for her before she started her apprenticeship.

He sighed, "I wouldn't say _in_ love for that refers to the other participant involved in deep feelings… but did I have a strong admiration for the young woman you had transformed into? Yes I did. Did I think it would turn into a romantic affair? Not at all. I had no intentions of ever starting such a relationship. I was just grateful for your company."

Hermione smirked, "If you knew that we would end up having this relationship those many years ago… what would you have thought?"

Severus almost choked, "Oh dear Lord… the questions you ask me sometimes just…" he looked at her and saw her death stare and swallowed his last statement that he was about to make and fixed his words, "erm… never cease to amaze me."

She gave him a raised eyebrow before slowly getting over it, "What would you have done if you knew that we would be together that first day of Potions class?"

He shook his head in a dumbfounded look. Severus Snape was rarely caught off guard but the questions that came out of her mouth at times were astounding, "I am not sure what I would have done rather that it would have been what I would have said."

Grinning larger, Hermione cuddled back into the professor, "What would you have said?"

"Something I am not willing to repeat."

Hermione whipped around and punched his chest, "You're horrible!"

Severus shivered, "Think about it… if I were to tell you at age eleven that you would end up desperately in love with me by the time you were eighteen, what would you have said?"

"Oh," Hermione quickly realized the awkwardness of her own question… "I think I know which word you wouldn't be willing to say again…"

He smirked, "Yes… it would be quite offensive."

Hermione nodded, "Yes it would… although…"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Oh no… here we go again…"

She punched him in the chest again, "I know a ton of girls who do or have fancied you."

"What?" he asked in horror.

She shook her head yes, "Yes, believe it or not you do have quite the admirers…"

He went pale, "And the fact that they are all raging hormonal girls who have barely hit puberty is supposed to comfort me?"

Hermione laughed heartily, "Well you are mysterious… oh and your voice- it literally works miracles."

"My voice?" he chuckled.

She shook her head fiercely, "I loved Potions class after a long day of school work just because of the dim light and then your lectures would send me into another world entirely-"

"So not only do I attract eleven year olds but I never have their attention in class? Are you trying to make me feel even worse?"

Hermione huffed, "That was a compliment you know."

He shivered in disgust, "Well word your flattering remarks better… please."

The doors flew open to hospital wing and a familiar messy-haired boy with round spectacles and green eyes came trotting through, distracting the couple from their odd conversation. Hermione smile widely,

"Harry!"


	73. An Apology and a Bow

**We are almost there! Almost at the end! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME ON THIS!**

**I had a BLAST writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS!**

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry's jaw was dropped in utter astonishment when filled in on the topic of the last conversation before he had walked in.

Snape growled at Harry's reaction while Hermione just laughed, "I'm being perfectly serious."

"Just drop it." Severus mumbled, watching his former students relish in the inappropriate subject at his expense.

Harry smirked, ignoring his old teacher, "The real question here, Hermione… is did you fancy Snape during school?"

She blushed and Severus seemed to become more interested but was still thoroughly opposed to the topic, "If she did, she should have known better."

Hermione glared at him, "It's not like I did anything about it in school, now did I? Neither did any of the other girls…"

Harry laughed, "Hermione… I think you did do something…"

She shot him a wicked glare, "Harry James Potter!"

The boy laughed again and Severus shifted himself, getting more uncomfortable by the minute. He lately had become extremely restless, "If you feel the need to indulge at my cost, then I certainly deserve to delve into your own, Hermione,"

Hermione shook her head at Harry, ignoring Severus, "I have you know it wasn't just a freak accident! Ginny wasn't just swayed by a love potion…"

"What?" Harry went pale.

Snape hid his eyes in his hand in exhaustion from the pair in front of him and the explicit details he was hearing and piecing together about adolescent females pining over him in a sick fantasy, or at least it was to him, "That love potion Miss Weasley spilled… was intentional?"

Hermione slowly turned her head towards him with a sympathetic smile, "It started out as a dare… Ginny and I…" she blushed and looked at her hands in her lap and was beyond flustered, "well… you weren't exactly unattractive to us…"

Harry was snorting in amusement and Snape was whiter than Nearly Headless Nick, "Excuse me?"

Harry was trying not to laugh, "Well from what I know… obviously we are both hearing new information from Hermione but… Hermione knocked over Ginny's love potion on purpose-"

"No… no, no! You have it all wrong!" Hermione hushed her friend and turned to Severus with a silly schoolgirl smile, "Ginny had made a bet with Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot that if she had hugged you in front of the whole school during our study session in the Great Hall then they would have to do her homework for the rest of the year and the girl of her choosing would have to ask you to the Yule Ball in person with the Unbreakable Vow."

"Oh no… that poor girl…" Snape bowed his head in horror before glaring at Hermione, "If I had known… you all would have been expelled. I wouldn't have stopped until you were."

Harry smirked, "Good thing you didn't, professor…"

"You!" he hissed at the boy-who-lived, "Quiet. I am not finished with Hermione-"

She inhaled, even after all that she had been through with him, the Potions Master still commanded absolute respect and when he was cross, he was still a little more than intimidating to her, "Sev-"

"No… don't start that, I am Professor to you right now… I cannot believe the stupidity the hormones instill in your foolish minds!" he uttered every word with disgust and anger in his tone that only meant that hundreds of points were going to be taken away… even if they were out of school.

Harry snorted, "She hasn't even finished…" Snape turned to Harry with a low growl but he shook his head, "this is the first time she has been willing to share and I intend to hear the whole story." He turned to Hermione from an outraged Snape, "go on…"

Hermione snickered a bit, hardly taking the teacher seriously after Harry's comment, "Ginny asked for my help. I wasn't in on the bet, _Sir_."

Severus rubbed his temples, "I hate children."

"Ginny was about to back out of it when we had gotten to the Great Hall and I didn't want her to so I had _accidentally_ spilled the Amortentia on her as soon as you walked by to collect my homework… and well…"

Harry was taking a gulp of water and started choking on it in laughter, "I wish I had been there…"

Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head, ready to hex the pair in front of him at any time. Hermione giggled, trying not to laugh hysterically, "Needless to say, Ginny didn't only hug him."

"So who was the lucky girl who had to ask Snape to be her date?" Harry wiped at his mouth.

Hermione shrugged, "Ginny never would tell me."

The two looked to their former teacher for an answer and he just shook his head, "No. Absolutely not… you two don't deserve to know."

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances before Snape changed the subject, "Potter, you mentioned something about Ezra and the Potions test?"

The young woman was easily distracted by the good news she had forgotten to relay to him, "He passed me and graded me on my abilities within that battle in the courtroom."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "That has nothing to do with Potions."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I know but he also gave me a Dark Arts Potion to complete the day after you were sent here to the Hospital Wing."

"And which potion did he give you?" he questioned, curious.

Hermione beamed, "Vulneris Morsis. The first dark potion you ever taught me."

"And?" he inquired as to how she did which he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from the girl herself.

She smiled, "It was perfect. Nothing exploded."

Harry shrugged, "Apparently Hermione also made good use of her knowledge while sneaking around to visit you during the middle of the night at the Ministry. Ron had told Ezra about it."

"Something happened?" he turned to Hermione, who brushed it off,

"Nothing different than the escapades I had during school." She snickered and Harry started laughing again at the indirect comment that hinted at the love potion.

Severus shook his head, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Harry had spent most of the day with Severus and Hermione, discussing the humorous and casual topics and commenting on the weather or friends… just anything simple. Even through all of it, Harry could tell that there was something more that Snape was holding back… something that he was hiding. He looked almost guilty and burdened by a weight that he shouldn't have been bothered with. Every time Hermione would bring up anything about the relationship she shared with the Potions Master, the dark wizard would stiffen and would politely smile and such at different moments where it was necessary. Despite Harry knowing that Snape probably didn't want to share anything so personal as a relationship with others, he knew that that topic wouldn't have been wearing him out so roughly. There was something else at the back of the man's mind as his eyes would quickly dart to Harry and then back to Hermione in a nervous habit that the boy-who-lived had never before witnessed.

He had only planned to stay for an hour at the most with the odd couple but that old tugging sensation at the back of his mind told him that there was something amiss and was forcing him to stay. He could not leave the Potions Master in such a state without talking to him. He just needed Hermione out of the picture… and for several hours he had sat there, hoping that his best friend would take a break or leave for a few moments so he could talk with the dark wizard. Harry could tell that Snape sensed this too and, although he was uneasy, he understood that the Potions teacher appreciated his patience for waiting. By dinnertime, Hermione had decided to finally remove herself from the two men and retrieve meals for the three of them but was quite reluctant. She was nervous to leave the two old rivals alone and also hesitant to leave the side of the man she loved so much. Hermione wasn't being clingy, but she was just being cautious. She couldn't help but be frightened that the moment she left his side would be the moment of his leaving her or his demise. Harry blamed her behavior on the last week that had transpired with the Ministry and tried not to make a fuss over her reluctance to leave Severus Snape's side.

Hermione slowly stood and lovingly let her lips brush against the dark man's forehead in a last effort to remind him of her unfailing love and devotion to him before she left. It was a small act that spoke volumes and Harry could see the brief emotion sweeping over his old teacher's face as the Gryffindor gave him a small show of warmth… just for him. Although Harry had been very disappointed in Hermione's rejection of Ron, seeing the absolute adoration in her eyes for their old professor made up for all her short comings. The witch loved the Potions Master with every fiber of her being and it was clearly evident in even the littlest comments and or movements she would make towards him. It was a beautiful relationship that was extremely private between the two and he was more than privileged to see the two sharing such an unrequited and unquestionable affection in front of him. Snape let his eyes rest on Hermione momentarily before darting back to everything and nothing and Harry saw the astonished look in the black eyes that still questioned if he was living in a reality. Harry knew the man deserved someone absolutely dedicated to just him and although he would have never thought it possible, the boy witnessed his friend transform into that very woman that the professor direly needed.

With a hush whisper that was not meant for Harry's ears of _I love you_, he watched as Hermione briskly exited the Hospital wing with the grace of a woman twice her age and waltzed through the wooden doors and out of sight as her soft footsteps echoed down the hall and faded. He slowly turned his head back to Snape and gave a brief smile of a friendship he hoped to form with the man.

"I have never seen such affection in my life as the way Hermione loves you, Sir." He commented politely but very honestly, hoping the professor wouldn't get offended and angry.

"I know." He said softly, barely above a whisper that Harry almost didn't catch.

There was a moment of silence before Harry sighed, "Professor-" Snape interrupted him quickly,

"Potter," he ran a shaky hand through his long black hair that desperately needed to be brushed through, "We need to discuss a few things."

Harry slowly nodded, "Alright… I have some questions I have been meaning to ask you as well, Professor."

"You go first…" Harry started but was again interrupted by the dark wizard,

"No, no I believe you should go first." He shook his head, waiting for the boy to respond.

Harry raised an eyebrow but quickly bowed his head and cleared his throat, not quite comfortable with being alone with the man that he had had such personal experiences with time and time again that always were never discussed. It was usually just a mutual understanding that neither of them wanted to bring up what had happened in the past and yet here they were, about to dig up old memories that were probably better left buried, "Alright…" he swallowed hard and looked up at the man that was staring intensely at him with a foreign expression on his features.

"I was with you in the dungeons in the Ministry. I saw your breathing slow and stop. You died… didn't you?" he said it all too fast without a breath which made the professor smirk at the boy's anxiety on the topic.

Harry switched seats and sat in Hermione's chair to be closer to the teacher, wanting to fully hear the explanation in detail. Professor Snape took a deep breath and let his gaze stare off at the hospital bed across from him, "No… obviously if I had died, I would not be here. In some rare case as yours… you being a horcrux, you had not truly died except for the split soul of Voldemort that lived inside of you. I would have no such luck if I had truly met my demise."

"But your breathing…"

He sighed again, not looking at the boy next to him, "I was unconscious Potter, nothing more." His defenses were going up and he cursed at himself, knowing that he would have to lay everything on the table to Harry if he truly wanted to relay Lily's message.

"Hermione thought you had died as well… she told me she could not feel your heartbeat." Harry insisted.

Severus looked at his hands that rested in his lap, "Yes well, I was treading between worlds so to speak… I was a little more than ill as you already knew and with the Dementor… it just took all of my energy to help you."

"You were in a sort of limbo then?" Harry pressed on for more, wanting to hear the Professor's own version of the odd state that he had experienced as well, "What was it like?" He hoped he could share the personal moment with the dark man, wanting something in common at least for no one truly understood his version of being dead because no one had experienced it… except for Snape, he prayed.

He nodded, "Perhaps, although I suspect it was nothing akin to your own."

"What happened, Sir?" he bit his lip and then straightened himself in his chair, realizing he was being extremely pushy, "I mean… erm… do you mind telling me what happened?"

Severus turned his head towards him solemnly, "I was living in one of my fondest memories."

Harry's brows furrowed, "Memories, sir?"

He shook his head yes, "I was a child once more and I had absolutely no recollection of being an adult… I thought I was still an eleven year-old."

Severus watched Harry's expression change dramatically. It was one of hope that he knew was linked well with the boy's reaction to hearing anything of his mother. Harry knew Snape's memory had to involve Lily and although all he wanted to do was hear of the woman, he tried to hold back, he tried to be respectful of the man before him. This pleased Severus to see Harry maturing with the disposition of his mother rather than his outlandish twit of a father and he watched as the boy had an internal battle with himself over the subject.

Harry wasn't sure how to approach him but in an almost desperate voice, pleaded with the Potions Master, "Sir… my mother? Was she…" he licked his lips nervously, "Sir, please… my mother was there?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, she was."

He took a deep breath and tried to soak it in before looking back to the man in the bed with desperation on the boy's face that had never been seen, "I don't mean to pry but…"

He understood that the boy craved to hear of his mother and the man couldn't blame the Gryffindor. Lily Evans Potter was an amazing witch and mother and it was a pity that Harry was never able to meet her. Severus' gaze softened, "You want to know what happened with your mother?"

Harry appeared to be getting emotional, "Please sir…"

He sighed, "I was just living in my memory and was enjoying an afternoon with Lily near her home. I am not sure I was in a limbo if I had been re-living a recollection of my past but while I went through it, I heard a reoccurring voice of an adult woman calling me to wake up."

Harry fidgeted and leaned his elbows on his knees in a strain to soak up as much as he could, "Wake up?"

"At some point, it went away and I had been on my way back to my own home when I heard the voice again and I saw something that now is more alarming to me then I had previously thought it to be before. Before I had left your mother's, I had seen a young girl darting in between the trees but I tried to shake it off… that was not part of my original memory you see," Severus explained nervously and wrung his hands, "In my original recollection, I had spent time with Lily and then left to my respective abode, back to my own parents. By that time, I had started to suspect that this was not at all normal when I had seen the girl a second time and she had said things to me that I had never before told anyone… including your own mother. And so, nearing the end of that memory, I had broken the norm of what had truly transpired that night and I had ventured back to your mother's home to find a grown woman waiting for me."

Harry stared in awe at the dark wizard, hanging on every word as he continued his explanation, "I realized that that woman was your mother. Lily. She touched me," he let his fingertips graze his cheek before setting his hand back in his lap, "and I seemed to be transported into some sort of darkness… and yet… the voice of your mother spoke to me and told me," he hesitated, glancing to Harry, "she told me things that I ultimately needed to hear. But Potter,"

Harry sat up straight and nodded, letting the professor know that he had his full attention as he went on, "The only reason I am telling you this…" he sighed in frustration, not used to such personal affairs and kept his tone below a whisper, "It is simple but I owe it to you and to Lily… she wanted me to tell you how much she-" he let his black eyes fall on Harry's green, "she loved you."

He was quiet and would not look up at his teacher after his last statement but kept his head bowed. Severus was sure he had just ignited something that should have been left untouched until he heard the desperate voice, filled with emotion come from the boy next to him, "You spoke with my mother?"

"Yes indeed." Severus whispered back, turning his face away from him, hoping that Harry had not witnessed the raw emotion that was covering his face.

Looking up shyly, the boy's lids were heavy with a deep sorrow that never should have belonged on his face and echoed the same look that his teacher had been wearing just moments earlier, "She told you to tell me how much she loved me?" he repeated more to himself than to Snape and the Potions Master knew it was not a direct question but just a re-stated idea that was so blatantly obvious and yet foreign to the boy who had never met his parents in the flesh.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry murmured through unshed tears that Snape had never before seen and was quite literally shocked to watch. Was Harry crying out of wanting his mother? Or was he crying for… for him?

He cleared his throat, "Whatever are you talking about Potter?"

Harry wiped at one of his eyes, "There has been something I have wanted to tell you since that night you gave me your memories."

"Look Potter, what is done is done… I don't want to-"

"Just listen to me…" Harry looked up at the teacher but Snape shook his head,

"I don't want to talk about it-" Severus turned the other way coldly.

"Just LISTEN to me Professor Snape… I beg you." Harry pleaded, leaning his forehead against his tightly laced fingers in a sort of desperation. Severus turned back at the formal title and the commanding tone as Harry was blatantly being torn by two factors that were battling it out in his heart.

Harry glanced back up at the dark man, "I know that I will never understand what my father put you through… what _I _put you through… even my mother, but I want you to know…" his eyes started to water but no tears fell, "how much of an impact you have made on me for good. I have never met a braver wizard in my life."

Severus was extremely uncomfortable and Harry could tell but he knew that he would never be at peace until he confessed to his teacher all of the emotions he had felt after watching the memories in the Pensieve, "I don't know what you feel for me, and whether it is a moderate dislike or just pure hate, I don't blame you either way."

"Potter-"

"Just hear me out, please…" Harry put up a hand to stop the teacher from speaking.

"The things you did for me…" the emotion started coming back and Severus heard the boy sniff quietly, "will never go unnoticed… will never be forgotten." Harry remained silent while his teacher just closed his eyes in an excruciating pain of an emotional sort and turned his face the other way, not wanting to reveal any emotion.

Harry sniveled while his lip trembled dangerously as he covered his face in a deep-seeded regret of his parents' transgressions against the man that had dedicated his life to their son, "I am sorry, Professor."

Snape opened his mouth to speak but Harry stopped him quickly with words that shook him to the core, "I am sorry… my mother didn't love you. And I…" his voice broke as he bit his lip to keep it from shaking violently as a tear rolled down his boyish face, "I wish she did."

Severus sharply turned to Harry with a hard expression on his face, "You don't know what you are saying, Potter-"

Harry stood up almost in anger and looked at the Potions Master, "Yes I do. My father never deserved my mother."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, watching the emotions being swept up, "Potter-"

"…But I don't think my mother ever deserved you." Harry matched his green eyes to Snape's black ones, "I am sorry for the pain my parents' caused you… for the pain everyone has caused you…" he bowed his face reverently in submission to the older man.

Snape shook his head after at least five minutes of complete silence and closed his eyes slowly, "I never hated you, Harry."

The boy jerked his head up at the sound of his first name being used by the usually formal professor. He was speechless and just slowly backed away from him. Hermione walked into the room, followed by Figgy and Winky with trays of dinner for the three of them and saw the awkward exchange between the two men and her smile was wiped off her face. She could tell Harry had been crying and she was more than a little dumbfounded at the sight. The two looked to her with indifference until Harry bolted towards the exit, passed Hermione.

"Potter!" Snape hissed in his very formal teacher-like tone that he had used with Hermione and Harry all too much in their school years.

Harry turned only slightly, letting Severus know that he was listening but would not look at the Potions Master. Hermione watched as the man she loved more than life itself gave the boy she had grown up with a look of complete understanding with an affectionate yearning that surpassed what she thought he was capable of giving… especially to Harry. Hermione almost gasped when she saw the injured wizard shift himself to the edge of the bed before painfully standing up. At her reaction, Harry whipped around to see the infamous Potion's Master in a slight bow of respect that he had been wanting from Severus Snape for as long as he could remember. The teacher's voice had slipped into a whisper with a hint of acceptance in his voice that Hermione had never heard,

"Thank you… Harry."


	74. Unfinished

**Hey everyone! Oh goodness… I cannot believe we are at where we are! The next chapter will be the last and I sincerely hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have! Thanks for sharing all your wonderful input and compliments and words of encouragement! I can only ask for more reviews in hope to hear all from you at least one last time! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"You're doing it again, Hermione." Severus mumbled, waving the young woman's hands away from his buttons to his coat. She had been trying to help him get dressed in his infamous attire now that he finally had convinced Poppy to let him out of the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindor was starting up her nervous habit of treating him like a child and it was a little more than annoying to the Potions Master.

Hermione gave up and crossed her arms and bit her lip as she watched the dark wizard sitting on the edge of the bed, fastening up his coat with ease. She sighed and sat down next to him, "Sorry, I guess I am just nervous."

He smirked as he adjusted his cravat, more than happy to be back in his crisp and stiff coat, "It is not hard to see."

She rested her elbows on her knees and hunched over supporting her upper weight on her legs, "I hope everything goes smoothly. You really shouldn't be getting out of bed."

Severus rolled his eyes, "After three days of being incapacitated and another three days of pure misery of doing nothing but lying down… I believe I am perfectly able to remove myself from here. It is ridiculous, you treat me like a child and Poppy treats me like an old man on his deathbed. I am not sure which to take offense more to."

Hermione smiled, sat up, wrapped her arms around his left one and rested her head on his shoulder, "Would it help at all if I told you I loved you?"

The Potions Master thoughtfully set his right hand over one of her own, "It certainly does help your case."

Giggling, she looked up at him but let her chin rest on his shoulder casually, "I really pray that this does not turn into the last disaster like at the Ministry."

Severus started buttoning up his sleeves with a skill that Hermione mused must have taken quite some time to master with one hand, "I hardly doubt a Hearing with the Board of Governors for the school will be anything interesting."

Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall, "We better hurry if we want to make it on time."

He moaned in protest, "I am more than capable to floo, Hermione."

She smirked and stood up, letting go of his arm and picked something up lying against the wall and held it up for him to see, "Madame Pomfrey insisted you use this."

Snape growled under his breath, "That is absolutely out of the question. You will never see me use a cane."

Hermione leaned against it in amusement at the horror written on the teacher's face, "Lucius Malfoy uses one. It could be quite fashionable, _Professor_." She smirked.

"First of all," he started, slowly standing, not able to stretch to his full height because of his rib still being injured, "I will not be taken for a weak fool. And second of all," he winced and lightly fingered his coat where his wound still remained but shook his head with humor present on his face as he looked to the young woman in front of him, "When have I ever been _fashionable_?"

Hermione smiled prettily as she closed the space between her and the man she loved and let her hands rest lightly on his chest while the cane's hook slid down her arm, "Ignoring the fact that your wardrobe consists of the exact same attire you are wearing now, I must admit that you do look quite impressive in it."

Severus let a hand wander through her curls, "Are you attempting to give me fashion advice?"

She laughed softly and gave him an evil grin before she smoothed out a crease in his dress shirt's lapel, "No I am merely complimenting your impeccable taste in the color black and your astounding sense of style."

He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Hardly, but your endeavor in appreciating my clothing has been noted. Now," he let his eyes scan the room, "We need to find a fireplace."

Hermione huffed, "Severus… Our ride is already on its way."

"Ride?" he raised his eyebrow, "Do you honestly think riding a broom would be safer for me than flooing?"

Hermione shook her head in defeat… almost, "Of course not and we are not taking a broom! We are taking a car."

He narrowed his eyes as he pulled away from her, "What?"

She smiled at his uncertainty, "It will make for the most comfortable way to transport. Molly and Arthur offered to take us in their flying Anglia."

He almost choked, "The one that Potter and Weasley ran into the Whomping Willow?"

"It has been repaired you know, no need to be frightened." Hermione smiled as she kissed him on the cheek lovingly before grabbing her cloak and slipping it on. She picked up the Potions Master's robes and came up behind him, setting the fabric around his broad shoulders so he could slip his arms in. She came back around and pulled the black material around him to adjust it properly.

Severus was more than amused to see her caressing the material that had held so many memories for her, "Arthur and Molly eh?" he moaned, sarcastically.

Hermione nodded and let go of the cloak, "Yes… we need to go meet them at the Entrance Hall."

He pulled at his cuffs beneath his coat before politely offering his arm to her, "Let's get this over with."

She smiled in delight as she quickly took it and they started towards the exit more than a little cautious of his healing wounds. No matter how proud the man was, Hermione could see the dark wizard struggling to keep standing as they slowly walked down the stairs to the main floor. He noticed her worry over his distress and tried to distract her,

"Where are all the students?" he observed, not seeing any of them running up and down the moving staircases.

Hermione looked around, "Well considering it is a weekend and it is only eight in the morning, I wouldn't suspect many would be up, especially before end of term exams."

He huffed, "I find that hard to believe yet also disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Hermione braced his weight that had shifted when reaching the next step beneath.

Composing himself from his embarrassing show of unstableness, he cleared his throat, "Are there any students left who actually want to succeed and are dedicated to their studies? I am starting to think you were the last of them."

Once they made it to the landing before one last flight of stairs, Hermione sighed, fed up with his fake pretense. She unhooked herself from him and took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He was about to protest when she interrupted him, genuinely concerned for his sad excuse for a walk. He could hardly stand and he was trying to make it down four flights of stairs? She wouldn't be persuaded on the matter. If Snape insisted to amble through the castle, she would be his cane, "Don't even start, Severus. You can't hide from me."

He sighed without a struggle and, although he tried not to brace himself on her, he appreciated her support. He felt like he was stretching his wound and it hurt to breathe standing up. He would never tell her but he assumed she probably already knew of his struggling if she had taken the initiative to help him make his way down the stairs. Hermione could tell how uncomfortable he was with her help and she tried to change the subject, knowing it would probably help,

"So remind me again why you requested a hearing with the Board of Governors and the Ministry?"

He sucked in a painful breath as he took another step, "You and I will never have peace until we do. If we are no longer hiding this relationship, we need to take care of the obstacles."

She stopped once they finally reached the main floor, "Obstacles? What else is there?"

"Minerva and I had spoken about this quite awhile ago and frankly I am rather surprised that you do not know of this, Hermione. You used to read everything there was to know about this school, including the rules and regulations." He leaned against the wall, out of breath and wincing.

She hated seeing him in such obvious pain but tried to ignore it, "We are attending a hearing to try to change one of the rules?"

He sighed, "Yes we are… a few, in fact, if need be."

"You realize that the Governors have not opted to change the rules for over two hundred years now, right? What makes you think they will change anything for us?" Hermione folded her arms in an upset disbelief, "When did you plan on telling me?"

He looked back at her and huffed, "It's not like you ever asked until now. You do not have to come you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are not the only one in this relationship, Severus. This is rather important to the both of us."

Snape shook his head and hissed, he was in pain and her banter was not making him any more cheerful, "Obviously! If we didn't have this ridiculous affair I wouldn't be in this position as we speak, now would I?"

She furrowed her brows in a sort of hurt while her arms fell limp at her side, "Ridiculous affair?"

He realized his mistake. He closed his eyes slowly in regret but also in trying to cope with the burning pressure on his side, "I didn't mean it-"

"Really… it sounded like you did. It sounded like you are blaming me for your injuries." She whispered, not wanting to meet his eyes. She couldn't make out if she was more frustrated, angry, sad, or just indifferent. Her emotions through their roller coaster of a year were more than depleted.

He ran a hand through his hair and leant up against the wall to brace his aching side. His mouth had a mind of its own, "I'm sorry."

Her caramel eyes darted up to his sympathetic ones as he continued, "I had no right to say what I just did now. I didn't mean it, I am just-" he set his long fingers over the extremely painful wound, "hurting a bit."

She almost breathed a sigh of relief, "Let me go get the numbing serum, you don't want to be in so much pain on the drive there,"

Severus stopped her before she could leave him, "Not right now. Just stay."

Hermione pouted her lower lip, "I don't want you in pain," she touched his arm softly.

He shook his head before pulling her into an embrace and wrapping his arms around her shoulders possessively as his chin rested atop her tamed curls, "Don't leave," he hushed her softly, holding her tightly against him.

"But-"

"Please Hermione," he soothed her, letting his thumb caress the bare skin of her neck tenderly while his other hand found its way through her waves and carefully massaged her scalp.

Her lashes fluttered before she closed her eyes in a pleasure she hadn't experienced in some time… his touch. She always felt safe—that nothing could harm her in his arms and that comforting feeling was sweeping through her as she buried her face in his coat, pulling his cloak to her to nuzzle in further. His scent was overwhelming and seductive and Hermione reasoned that she wouldn't mind staying that way with him forever. Severus watched her body loosen from its rigid pose and practically melt against him. The effect he had on her was amazing and he loved to watch how the littlest thing he would do could turn her world upside down. Just one word or one touch would send her soaring into a bliss that was beyond anything he could scarcely imagine. She was so happy with him and elated at the words that he would speak or the looks that he would give her. Hermione didn't need little gifts or tokens of his love… she just needed him.

The young woman in his arms was not at all what he would title as high maintenance by any means and he was extremely grateful for it. She did not fuss over her hair or makeup, she did not pine to go shopping, and she did not drag him through unnecessary rituals that couples usually had to endure. Hermione loved the small and simple. He reminisced, while in the hospital the night before, when he had just read her one of her favorite muggle novels that was rather enjoyable and more than entertaining although he wouldn't be jumping at any chance to admit it. She had not fallen asleep and they had stayed awake most the night with the long novel until it was finished. The fact that she had stayed up with him, on the edge of her seat at the words coming from his mouth, was something he would never forget. He never had to please her in material things but by the personal displays and seeing the effect he had just by running his fingers through her hair was reward enough to keep him satisfied for the rest of his existence.

He looked down at the girl who was now slightly trembling in his arms and he was concerned. Was she crying? He brought her chin up so he could meet her golden orbs with his black ones and was relieved to see a dry face, "What's wrong?"

Hermione sadly smiled at him, "You're miserable and in pain…"

"Hermione-"

"It hurts me-"

He shook his head, "The pain is hardly there when you're here."

She gave him another small smile, "At least let me get you the numbing-"

"I'm fine."

"No-"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"Severus-"

"Hermione!"

"Professor!" Hermione gave a menacing and threatening tone which made the man pause for only a moment,

"Granger." He smirked but Hermione wasn't in the mood.

"You need-"

"No I don't-"

"Yes you-"

"I am fine, let me-"

"You're in pain for goodness-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

There was some snickering going on behind them, "Look at them, mate. Already fighting like a ruddy old married couple. Worse than Mum and Dad, those two."

Hermione and Severus whipped around and saw Harry with a large grin and Ron with a more disgusted and disbelieving look plastered on his face. She smiled at the boys and instantly joined her two best friends in a group hug with her arms around their shoulders just like always, "Where are your parents Ronald?"

"You didn't actually think we would let Mum and Dad come when _we_ had the opportunity did you?" Ron smiled awkwardly, trying his best not to meet the gaze of the Potions Master. The two had not been in each other's presence in a casual setting since before Hermione had broken off her relationship with the red-head.

Hermione saw the look of disinterest on the teacher's face but also detected a slight stiff in his form that hadn't been there before. He moaned under his breath, "We are stuck with you?"

She linked her arm in his once more, trying to show a sign to the two males who wanted her attention where her loyalties, concerning her love, truly were. Ron frowned and bowed his head and shoved his hands in his pockets like a pathetic child who just lost a game while Severus straightened as much as he could with his wounds and wore a slight smirk that only she caught.

"I am not letting them drive." Severus murmured, shooting glares at his two former students.

"Professor Snape driving a car? That is just so…" Ron started but Harry elbowed his friend in the side,

"Ron, how about I drive so Snape feels more comfortable riding with us. You were the one who drove us into the Whomping Willow." Harry tried to get the keys but Ron kept them out of his friend's reach.

Severus just rubbed his temple, "I wish I would've expelled you that night."

Hermione laughed quietly but caught the teacher's attention through the two boys arguing and he saw a sweet smile just for him. She grabbed onto his arm again and gave an apologetic look, motioning to the boys. The Potions Master just rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand and sent a spell hurling towards them that separated the friends with a good amount of space between them, "Please…" Severus started, "Your whining is intolerable. I have still yet to see what Hermione sees in either of you that made her stick around for seven years in school. Whatever it was, I am sure I will never understand." He walked between them and started out the large doors in a slow walk that Hermione hated to watch.

She caught up with her teacher and looped his arm around her shoulders and helped support his weight. Harry and Ron were a little shocked at the separation and then the abrupt exit made by the two but it didn't bother them. They followed their friend and their teacher outside to the Ford Anglia and watched as the Potions Master opened the door for Hermione to climb in the backseat and surprisingly he followed suit. Harry and Ron were sure he would be stubborn enough to not leave until they surrendered the keys over to him but he wasn't…

"I don't think I have seen Professor Snape in that much pain since that night with Nagini." Harry mumbled as he swung the keys around his finger, winning the battle of who would be driving the car.

"He's getting old, Harry, that's why he is acting so strange. He doesn't have the energy anymore. Hermione is in love with an elderly man, remember?"

Harry rolled his eyes as they reached the car, "I want to see you say that to her face." He smirked.

Ron shook his head in disgust, "Don't you remember how Snape never used to use magic on us? He would always push us around and whack us at any convenient opportunity."

Harry cackled, "Bad memories resurfacing Ron?"

Ron growled, "Hey, I was hit more than anyone else in the whole school and it hurt!"

"You usually deserved it." Harry opened the door and slid into the driver's seat and popped the keys into the ignition while Ron got in on the other side and slammed the door looking more bitter than ever.

"Deserved what?" Hermione leaned forward and looked at her two friends.

"Nothing." Ron grumbled.

Harry smirked, "Getting whacked by Professor Snape."

Hermione grinned and put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "I think a good hit or two really made a difference in your studies."

Harry snorted as he pressed the gas pedal and pushed a few more buttons as they rose in the air, "More like a dozen."

Sliding back against the seat, Hermione saw Severus leaning against the side of the car and his eyes were staring out the window in a sort of daze that she had never seen on him. She wanted to touch him and ask what was wrong but he seemed so involved that she decided it would be in her best interest to let him be for just a bit. She came forward again and rested her folded arms on top of the long seat between Harry and Ron,

"How is Kingsley and Ezra?" Hermione asked casually, letting her eyes dart back to the preoccupied professor.

Ron shrugged, "Fine I guess. St. Mungo's released Moon the day after the whole battle in the courtroom and I think…" he squinted his eyes trying to remember something before looking to Harry for an answer, "I think Kingsley is getting out next week?"

Harry nodded, "Somewhere around then. He was very malnourished so they were just keeping an eye on his progress. But he is just as restless as Snape was. He is going mad in that hospital."

Ron weighed this and cocked his head, "I think we all would be too. It's like you're a prisoner but they just give you a bed that you're not allowed out of." He shivered in horror.

Hermione snickered and smiled, turning back to her friends, "Really Ron I would've thought that you would have enjoyed staying in bed for days."

The red-head huffed while Harry decided to change the subject, "Well I am just happy that Snape is back at Hogwarts even in the Hospital Wing rather than in a cell waiting to continue the trial."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "I can't believe it was waived to tell you the truth. I never thought this nightmare would be over and now it is so close. It seems unreal."

"Yeah well McGonagall and Moon sure had a lot to do with it as witnesses. While you were in the hospital with Snape they were over at the Ministry fighting for him." Ron informed her.

She nodded, "I heard about that. I am so grateful for them; I don't know what we would do without everyone that helped us. And here both of us thought that we could solve this by ourselves. We were so blind," she put her hands on the boys' shoulders on either side of her and smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you two. I love you guys."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, "You went through a roller coaster, Hermione. I am surprised you made it out alive." He smirked

She smiled, light-heartedly before turning back to stare at the Potions Master who was lost in his own world, "Well I did get a nice tour of Severus's house, if you look at the bright side."

"So Hermione did you hear about Elba Hobbs?"

Her attention was back on her teacher again, "Mione?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Hermione?" Harry spoke louder.

"Are you drooling?" Ron laughed which woke her up immediately,

"What?" she replied rubbing her eyes, car rides always made her tired and she was more than curious as to why her dark wizard was zoning out.

"Did you hear about Elba Hobbs?" Harry repeated, more than amused at Hermione's tired expression.

She yawned softly and licked her lips, settling her head back down on top of her folded arms, "What about her? Has she finally decided to do something about those eyebrows?"

Ron snorted at the comment but Harry just continued, "She resigned."

Her head shot up, "What?"

"Yup, she _regretfully_ resigned two days ago. I am sure she had to be more than embarrassed when she realized what she had done and who she had supported." Harry supplied lazily, only using one hand to steer while the other was leaning out the window.

Hermione was quiet for a bit, "Do you think she was asked to quit? Or just did it on her own? I guess she is self righteous enough that she would be the one to do it… but still. Hmmm… I wonder who will replace her."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know but I do know that it was all hush-hush."

She frowned, "They need someone like Amelia Bones again. I feel terrible about what happened to her during the War. She was an amazing Department Head… she even helped you get free from Fudge before our fifth year, remember?"

"Yeah…" Harry sighed, "It would be nice to have someone reasonable again."

"So if Elba Hobbs resigned," Hermione started, "What about Rage Graveseeker? Did he know about Blevins? That foul man… he should be sacked."

Ron smirked, "Why the hard feelings?"

Hermione hit his arm playfully and yet at the same time quite hard, "He almost ruined everything!"

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ron rubbed his arm tenderly.

She gave him a wide grin, "For your sarcasm."

He grumbled, "Why don't you go cuddle?" he pushed her back playfully as she went sliding back into her seat.

Hermione sat back up and flicked his ear before settling down quietly while Harry and Ron started up a heated discussion on the World Quidditch Cup that was fast approaching. Harry had invited Severus and her to join him since he had extra tickets but Hermione wasn't really paying attention. Her focus fell back onto the Potions Master who sat rigidly in his seat and whose heavy eyelids could not hide from her the pain and exhaustion from over exertion that morning. He really did need to rest but she knew that if she told him that, he would instantly refuse. It was an uphill battle that didn't need to be fought at that moment and she just hoped that he would be alright when they reached the Ministry. Hermione decided to not provoke him in such a peaceful state and gently nuzzled herself into his arm and quickly fell asleep with her head resting on his good shoulder.

Severus was extremely troubled. The present situation he was in meant nothing to him when he thought about his future and all the weight that came with it. He was a little more than stressed by the pressures that he felt were going to be laid upon any man that was jumping in head first with such a big decision. He wasn't sure which outcome he wanted and he had not a clue which one would turn out in his favor. The choices he planned to make were enormous and could affect his whole life depending on the result in the hearing. If he could not change the rules than he would change his life if need be. Obviously he was more than comfortable where he was currently at but for the young woman who peacefully rested next to him, he would do anything to be with her. But how would that work out? He had been alone so long and she was still very young. It was all a very daunting task at hand and he was struggling with how to go about starting a new life. It was something he had never done. He did not like change and yet it was staring him in the face… waiting for him to make a decision.

"Professor Snape?" Harry called softly, seeing the man still staring out the window. The other two were fast asleep while Ron serenaded them with a light snore. The teacher was showing the same mannerisms as he had the day before… distant and uncomfortable. Harry knew that although he was wounded, Snape wouldn't display such a tortured agony from physical pain. There was something wrong but he knew it was not for him to point out.

He broke his gaze from the scenery outside the window to his former student, "Yes?"

"That day I visited you and you told me about your experience with my mother in your memories… you said that you saw a young girl that never existed truly in that specific recollection."

Snape raised an eyebrow before wrapping his arm around the tired young woman next to him, "What about it?"

"Well you said that it was more alarming to you than ever before…" he paused before continuing, "Was that girl… Hermione?"

He watched the boy intently through the rearview mirror, "Yes."

The care was silent for quite some time again before Harry broke it, "Do you love Hermione more than you loved my mother?"

Snape jerked his head to Harry and glared at him, "It is not a matter of who I loved more, Potter. But who's love for me I could return…" he knew this didn't satisfy the boy and he sighed, "I loved your mother, I always will. But Hermione sought me out because she had fallen in love with me and I was not the one begging for it. That meant something. Something that-" he stopped, realizing that he was confessing extremely personal feelings and emotions to his sworn enemy's son, "She loves me, Potter. Your mother did not."

"I know it's not my place, Sir, but… I am glad that you found someone. Someone worthy, at that." Harry watched as Snape looked over at Hermione and pushed her curls out of the way in an affectionate manner. He never received a reply from the teacher but Harry wasn't really expecting to hear one. Snape wasn't very personal and not at all good in conversation with others but just seeing the look in his eyes as he watched Hermione sleeping was more than he could have ever hoped for his best friend. Snape had someone he could love unconditionally and someone who would love him back equally.

After another hour of silence, Hermione had finally woken up as well as Ron and they had reached London with time to spare. She still had her head against the teacher's shoulder in a loving display and Snape did not protest one bit to it. She was extremely comforting to his torn emotions and although they were all about her, her presence soothed him and calmed him down.

She smiled after a brief pause of laughter from another topic, "Severus?"

He looked down at her in question, "Yes?"

Hermione gave him one of her more mischievous grins and clutched at his coat with her small hand the way she always did. The way he loved… as if she was clutching onto him for dear life and enjoyed his intimate touch, "You've been teaching Potions for so long… what if you get easily tired of Defense Against the Dark Arts? Would you go back?"

He rolled his eyes at her question but wasn't able to answer when Ron whipped around in his seat to glare at both of them. He flared his nostrils, "No, Hermione. He won't. Or I will kill him."

Harry was laughing uncontrollably while Severus just sighed in frustration at the immaturity that surrounded him, always, "That is quite the threat, Weasley."

Ron slumped down and rested his arms on top of the seat like Hermione had done previously but was still focused on the two of them, "If you," he addressed his former teacher, "had never decided to change the subject you were teaching, you realize that none of this would have happened, right? And now.. after all this, Hermione," he pointed his finger at her in disbelief, "you are basically spitting at us in the face by bringing up the subject. No… if Snape ever goes back to Potions, I'll kill him."

Hermione laughed, "Well I think we could switch classes every now and then, right Severus? Show up to each other's?"

Ron shook his head vigorously, "No… no, no, no, no! You can't even do that! We worked too damn hard-"

"Language, Weasley." Snape groaned, rolling his eyes and staring out the window, ignoring him again.

"Sorry—anyways like I was saying-"

Harry lowered the car to the ground, "We have officially arrived," he interrupted Ron and turned back to Snape, "See I am not the terrible driver. Ron is."

Hermione shook her head in amusement, "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Severus opened the door, wanting to escape the red-head as soon as humanly possible, "Agreed," he stepped out carefully and held out his hand to Hermione.

She took it gratefully and slid from her seat before wrapping an arm around his back, trying to help him. Severus shook his head at her and released himself from her comforting grasp, "Not here, please Hermione."

She gave him a raised eyebrow but quickly surrendered and took his proffered arm that he extended as they left Harry and Ron at the car and made their way to the telephone booth. Severus heard the two boys yelling at them to wait so they could go down too but he ignored them, much to Hermione's amusement.

"You really hate them, don't you?"

He smirked as he opened the door and dialed the phone, "Potter? No. Weasley? Perhaps. Besides, this is just paying the dunderhead back for his _wonderful_ hospitality in that miserable car."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as he shut the door as they were starting to be lowered when Harry and Ron started yelling at them and slamming against the glass in protest. Well, it was mostly Ron who was yelling and screaming obscenities and Harry was more of the one laughing.

"Severus, let's at least wait for them." Hermione urged as the Potions Master strode forward from the telephone booth once they were in the Ministry.

"No, I'd rather not. Why are they coming? This was supposed to be a private matter, Hermione." He shook his head as he kept his pace up as fast as his aching side would permit.

She caught up to him easily, "Well I am sure they are here for moral support."

"I hardly think threatening to kill me is considered moral."

"He was just playing!" Hermione tried to convince the man as they neared the second floor stairs.

Hermione sighed as she looked up at the long staircase that held many memories for her, "Severus, why are we going up the stairs? The elevators-"

"Are packed with people. It would take longer and I would be in a throng of idiots who don't mind bumping into each other. With my injury it would be better for my health to take the stairs." He moaned in pain as he made his way up about five steps until he guiltily turned back to Hermione, silently asking her with his eyes if she would help him. He never thought he would ever ask for help but knowing that Hermione didn't care was more than comforting.

She joined him quickly and they slowly ascended the stairs to the second floor, "Severus, are you alright?"

He hushed her with his hand as he rasped in pain, "Yes… I am fine. Let's go."

They pushed passed the crowds that made up the Auror office and found a short man with a cigar in his mouth. A toothy grin spread across his features, "Severus Snape! Back from the dead again, I see?"

He gave a weak smirk towards the smaller man which was something that Hermione had not expected. It was a sort of rare show of gratitude towards the Head Auror to say thank you for helping… or at least she assumed. Snape stood still, "Quite. Now would you be so kind as to direct me where the Hearing will take place. I am assuming the Wizengamot courtroom is undergoing quite a bit of construction and remodeling?"

Ezra shrugged, "Eh, you just gave us an excuse to give the old room a makeover or it would've been down by now if we had simply been able to repair it," he set down a folder of parchment on the desk nearest him and leaned against a cubicle with the cigar still firmly gripped in his mouth, "So if you must know, Courtroom five will be the place holding the Hearing."

Snape whipped around without another word and started making his way towards the end of the hall when Ezra called out to him, "Severus!"

The teacher turned slightly at the man's voice, "Yes?"

"My offer still stands you know," he took the cigar out of his mouth, in between his fingers, "If this whole thing," he was referring to the Hearing, "doesn't pan out the way you would like, I would be more than happy to have you on the team. Sure as hell would get more cases done if I had you."

"Thank you for the proposal, Ezra." He bowed slightly and Hermione saw a wince of pain before he turned on his heel and kept going to the end the corridor.


	75. One Final Act

**Hello everyone! This is officially the last chapter to this story! I hope everyone loved the ride and I appreciate all of your support! If I could just as ONE favor from you… one last time… to just review! Please? **

**I would love to hear from all of you just once more… your feedback and your thoughts or just so I can say goodbye! But no worries… I plan on writing many more stories to come… I just need a break from this. Give me a week and ill be as good as new!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK THIS OUT WITH ME! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Severus, wait please! What was he talking about?" Hermione caught up to the dark wizard and touched his back lightly, trying to get his attention that was focused straight ahead.

"Nothing you should be worried about," he mumbled as he turned the corner leaving Hermione exasperated. She shook her head and bit her lip as she caught up with him again,

"What did he mean if things don't go as planned? Severus!" she whispered, trying not to let others around her hear them.

They started to pass by large wooden doors that were so familiar to her and brought back the dreadful memories from the week before. She grabbed his hand and stopped him, "Please, before we go in, just talk to me. You have hardly explained yourself at all this morning."

Severus sighed and turned to her with a forlorn expression on his face, "It is nothing that will affect you. I assure you… merely business, that is all."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, studying her former teacher, "If it is merely business… why have you been so distant these past few days? Do you think I haven't noticed? You grow cold at even the mention of our relationship or our future together… Harry has caught on as well. I see the way he looks at you, Severus, when you are talking to him. He knows just as much as I that something is wrong."

Why would he want to tell her? To spoil everything he had worked so hard for? No, he was just distant because of his want of a good future and his worry over it. How could he not? Hermione was now care-free and that is how she should be able to remain. He never wanted to see such pressure on her features. It hurt him to see her in such stressful situations and this little obstacle he had to pass would not be laid on her. If things did not go the way he wanted, he did not care anymore. He would find another position. Perhaps with Ezra or perhaps somewhere else, it didn't matter. What did matter was that he could situate things to enjoy what he had left and to make Hermione as happy as he could.

"Nothing is wrong, my dear. I promise." He assured her and he was being quite honest. There was nothing truly upsetting about what he would proceed to do after the ultimate decision had been made for them in the Hearing. Either way, Hermione would never want for anything under his care.

She stared deep into his black orbs before sighing dejectedly, "Your eyes are telling me something different. Something is troubling you, I know it. Why can't you open up to me?"

He rolled his eyes; he should have known that trying to keep anything from the brilliant witch would be terribly difficult. But he would not falter, "This is neither the time nor the place of which we should have this discussion."

"Severus-" Hermione started but broke off, looking disappointed at the man in front of her.

He rubbed her cheek briefly, "Hermione, would I lie to you?"

"Don't push me away, Severus. It never works." She looked at him seriously.

"What the BLOODY HELL was that for?" Ron hollered, catching up to the couple with Harry on his tail.

Severus and Hermione turned to see the dynamic duo jogging towards them and the dark wizard just moaned slightly under his breath in dread as they neared. Hermione held his hand in comfort as they finally reached them and Harry had a goofy smile on his face.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and fixed his glasses, "Might I ask why I wasn't allowed in with you two? I know it was intentionally against Ron but… what did I ever do? A muggle decided to use the phone and we had to take the long way because of it."

Hermione smiled and chuckled, squeezing Severus' hand in amusement, "Don't look at me Harry, that was all him." She pointed to the man next to her.

The Potions Master smirked evilly, "Oh come now Potter, without you, I was afraid that Weasley wouldn't be able to find his way. We wouldn't want to leave him stranded now would we?"

Harry laughed while Ron grumbled, "I know how to get in to the Ministry. I have only been going here for the past year now."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I have only taught you for over six years and you still do not know how to properly start a flame for your cauldron. I was merely being considerate of your special needs, Weasley."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to not burst out in sheer laughter as Ron growled under his breath while pushing past them to get to the door that led to the courtroom, "I blame it on bad teaching," he turned to his friend, "C'mon Harry."

Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously as he followed the red-head in, leaving Hermione and Severus alone in the corridor. She turned to him with a smile, "Are you ready?" she smoothed out his cloak and straightened the fabric meticulously.

He put a finger under her chin and raised it so he could meet her golden eyes, "Are you?"

Hermione bowed her head and buried her face into his coat material in a last effort to comfort her nerves before going in. She felt his arms wrap around her loosely and his deep voice breaking the silence of the now empty hall, "Why are you so anxious?"

She sheepishly looked up at him, "If the verdict is not in our favor… will you still… will _we_ still be…"

He pushed a stray curl from her face before finishing her sentence, "Together?"

Hermione blushed, still not used to discussing their relationship, and she nodded. Severus gave her one of his rare smiles, "If you have not yet grown tired of me, then yes."

"I'll never get tired of you!" she nudged him playfully before Harry poked his head through the door, his face ashen white,

"Erm… Professor Snape, I think you need to see this." He almost squeaked. He looked completely dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" Hermione instantly threw back at him, stiffening.

He shook his head, "Just…" he looked back inside and swallowed, "Just come."

Hermione and Severus instantly wiped the smiles off their faces and replaced it with worry and anxiety, "What now?" Hermione murmured as she got to the door first and opened it up followed by the Potions Master behind her.

As soon as she walked into the large courtroom she was met with a sea of black robes and young smiles. It was packed to the brim and the stadium-like seating gave way for her vision to completely capture all of the students and judging by her numbers… the whole school was there… she whipped around to see Severus Snape walk in and was overwhelmed as every individual rose from their seated position at the man's entrance. A chorus of applause rang out through the room as he took a few steps forward, looking up and around him in a daze at all of his students that were present. Hermione searched further and saw the Hogwarts staff members, including Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris, all on their feet.

Hermione turned to the Potions Master in astonishment at the crowds and was looking for any kind of answer to satisfy her questioning thirst, "Did you invite them to come?"

He was still astounded himself as he watched the surrounding students near the bottom, his house, cheering for him and whispered to her, "No one was supposed to be here…"

She smiled at him and looped her arm with his, "Obviously they are here for you. They are calling out your name."

"This is complete madness." He mumbled.

"Professor Snape," a sharp, familiar voice spoke out amongst the clapping and the dark wizard turned to find it, as did Hermione.

Draco Malfoy came pushing through the crowded room and joined his godfather on the main floor with a large grin on his face, "The whole school is here to support you."

He narrowed his eyes, "Support me in what? This is all a personal matter… "

"Well, being a part of the head of the Board of Governors, I was the one who received your letter… I thought with more individuals to back you up, that you would have more of a chance to change the ruling." He reassured him as Astoria Greengrass came up beside him with a sweet smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, already in a defensive mode, "_You_ wanted to invite all of Hogwarts to support us?"

He smirked at her and looked down to his left at the dark brunette Slytherin, "Well, no… it was Astoria's idea…"

Harry walked over, "What is going on? Why is everyone… calling for Professor Snape?"

"And Hermione." Astoria corrected.

Harry was shocked again and his mouth was agape, "Hold on, what was that?"

Draco smiled proudly at the beautiful girl and put his arm around her, sending a message to everyone that they were officially an item. She shimmied out of his grasp, annoyed at the cocky affection, and stepped towards Hermione. She gave a shy smile to the older witch and pulled out a large, rolled up piece of parchment that looked to be well used and torn. Astoria unfurled it and handed it to Hermione but spoke to her head of house, "Draco told me about everything that happened once you had been returned to the hospital and I just had to do this for the both of you… for everything you went through. Besides, you never truly received a hero's welcome from the school for the war and I thought this could make up for it. Everyone willingly signed it, Professor."

Hermione eyed the Slytherin girl carefully before tearing her gaze away and down to the parchment in her hands. Severus leaned over, "What is it?"

The Gryffindor put a hand to her mouth after she read the words at the top of the page, "It's a petition!"

The Potions Master snatched the paper out of her hands and read the preamble quickly,

_To the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to the Ministry of Magic,_

_ We the students and staff of the school are requesting an adjustment of the regulations in the school handbook concerning teaching associations. We ask that Professor Severus Snape and the soon to be Professor Hermione Granger be permitted to keep their intimate relations while still teaching._

_ After what has occurred between the two concerning the Ministry in their affairs, enough is enough. So let us be heard._

He looked up at the two Slytherins in front of him, "Has the Board seen this, Draco?" he glanced back at the parchment and scanned all the familiar names in sloppy handwriting and even noticed the faculty's signatures as well. Even names of past students were on it and members from the Order of the Phoenix.

Draco smirked, "Not yet. Astoria and I thought it would be fitting if you, Professor, were the one to present it."

The Gryffindor could hardly concentrate on what was at hand when a burning sensation swept through her and her legs became weak. She had never experienced such a feeling but quickly shook it off as she tried to compose herself and yet her gaze wandered. Hermione looked the blonde boy up and down, examining the proper robes that the Governors wore since he was now part of it. She shook her head in disbelief, remembering how handsome she thought the Slytherin to be… even if he was nasty to her. But now all she saw was a plain, thin, wizard with hair that was slicked back, hiding the real length that washed out his complexion and eyes that were too light to show any fire beneath. Her heart jumped when she realized she was comparing the young man to the older wizard with whom she had fallen in love with. Draco did not have the dark, lustful eyes that bore into her… Draco did not have the long black hair that gave off a brilliant sheen with any light source… and Draco did not have the powerful build and handsome exterior that radiated from the Potions Master. She tried to shake her thoughts for they were not appropriate at that time but she just found her heart aching and growing warmer as her mind worked on an unknown speed.

She knew exactly what she wanted. Hermione wanted to marry Severus Snape. She turned to look at him with a blush on her cheeks. She wanted him as her husband more than she had ever wanted anything before. Hermione wanted to take his last name and share the rest of her life with him… her career, a family… everything. Would he sire her children? Would he want to be a father? Her heart was on fire as she watched the dark wizard discuss matters unknown to her with Malfoy and all she could think about was a ring that she wanted to see around the long slender finger on the hand that was holding the parchment. Did he want to marry her? Her breath became ragged in her burning desires and she turned away trying to get a hold of herself. Why did all of these feelings come rushing at her at a time like that? She had to arrange her feelings and her reaction to them before someone really took notice. Hermione looked backed to the dark wizard and her heart scorched her insides as he ran a hand through his long hair and his lips moved in a fluid motion that she loved to watch.

Hermione felt almost physically ill from the heat rising inside of her body and soul. It was as if she had just finally realized her feelings although that was not the case. She had been in love with Severus for months now so why was she hardly able to control herself from just collapsing in a joy that she was completely foreign to? Was she having a chemical reaction to something? Was she given a potion or a poison? Hermione struggled over to the wall and leaned against it, trying to breathe and get some cool air… she needed to fix whatever was going on. The only thing she could relate the feeling to what she was experiencing was that morning that she had first used Severus' wand. That burning that had spiraled through her was now blazing a trail and smoldering in her heart. She didn't have the Potions Master's wand on her person so why was she having such a hard time just… being?

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Astoria put a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

She spun back to see the younger girl and swallowed, "Yeah… yes everything is fine. Just fine." She cleared her throat and straightened, trying to act as if nothing was happening to her. Why was her reaction so intense and why could she hardly breathe? As if she had told him to look at her, Severus turned with a heated gaze at the young witch against the wall and fueled her flames inside her with his dark eyes. Did he know what she was feeling? Did he know the reaction he was giving her was driving her insane?

"Maybe you should sit down…" Astoria suggested before Ginny came hustling to the main floor of the room.

"'Mione, you alright?" she felt the older witch's forehead and snatched her hand back and hissed, "You're burning hot… you almost burnt me…"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "I… I'm fine."

Severus joined the girls with a nervousness that only Hermione could detect. Ginny instantly started to explain, "I don't think she has a fever but she is almost unbearable to touch… she is that hot."

"Go find your seats," he ordered the two younger girls before turning to his love, "Hermione-"

She narrowed her eyes and caught her breath before standing up straight, trying to keep her balance, "What is going on, Severus?

He sighed and was about to give in when the doors opened and the Board of Governors, dressed similarly to Draco, walked in. The teacher looked back to Hermione, "I owe you an explanation. What you are experiencing will not truly hurt you. I promise. But this will have to wait until after the Hearing."

Hermione inhaled deeply and bit her lip trying to push back the urges that were surging through her to claim the man's lips. The desire that filled her when he was so close was intoxicating. She let her eyes find his own, "Right after, Severus. You have been keeping too many secrets from me."

Snape touched her cheek lightly and Hermione felt ice shoot through her core, repressing the overwhelming feeling to an extent that would help her keep whatever was going on with her, at bay. She seated herself quickly with the help of the Potions Teacher while all the students sat down when the doors had closed and the governors had entered. Minerva McGonagall briskly took the floor,

"Governors… I believe you received a letter from Professor Snape calling for your immediate attention to the unique situation regarding his apprenticeship that I am sure I do not have to point out and explain to you." She paced in a noble strut with a dignified air that she had not had since before the trial against the Wizengamot.

She gave the men who had all taken their own assigned seat, a polite smile before continuing, "It has come to my special attention that our school has several outdated rules against having intimate relations between staff members-"

One older man raised his hand to stop the Headmistress, "We are aware, Minerva, and yet we are concerned…"

A middle-aged gentleman stood up, "We are not fighting against you by any means, but just for the welfare of the school. A relationship with an apprentice is absolutely out of the question. Miss Granger's education has been more than likely compromised and blinded by feelings and we are heavily distressed on the issue of such an early Potions Exam that she has taken. It was completely irrational and was given by an incompetent with no offense to Mr. Ezra Moon."

The Headmistress spoke up, "That is not why we are here-"

"But my lady," another spoke, "are we not correct in concluding that there was indeed a hidden relationship between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger? Did Miss Granger not inhabit her teacher's house for several months without guide and instruction before she was to appear before the Wizengamot? What say you, Headmistress, to the education and capabilities of a mere five months of instruction before attempting to become a Potions Master? I must say that I for one would rather see Miss Granger continue her studies before we even discuss the next topic."

She showed another polite smile but everyone who knew Minerva McGonagall could tell that she was extremely annoyed, "I completely understand your worries, gentlemen. But coming from her former Head of House and teacher, I must vouch for Miss Granger. She has skills beyond her years, beyond any magnitude that I thought possible. I was unconvinced at the beginning when Severus approached me on the matter of their personal relations growing further than just a teacher and student. Miss Granger is an adult but much more… this young woman," she motioned to Hermione who sat next to the dark wizard, "has talent. She is able to soak up any amount of information presented. Professor Snape went through over five text books with this young witch in a matter of days that should have taken years. I dare say, Miss Granger far outweighs my capabilities in comparison."

There were hushed whispers sent throughout the room at McGonagall's last statement before another middle-aged wizard stood up and joined the older witch out on the floor. He sighed with his hands clasped behind his back, "I believe we have already heard your quiet compliments on behalf of the girl but as a whole," he motioned to the wizards behind him, "we are not yet convinced that she has not only the capabilities to teach seven classes a day, five days a week and the duties that go with it, but to fulfill the prescriptions and orders that are sent by the dozens everyday from St. Mungo's and the Ministry and the list goes on. She may be intelligent, but is she fast? Is she nimble and how is her endurance level? How does she perform under pressure?"

He turned to Hermione to address her specifically, "Being the Potions Professor at Hogwarts is the most trying and difficult position the school offers and I think I would be right in saying, correct me if I am wrong Severus—Minerva," he motioned to the two teachers, "that the position you seek, young lady, is more time consuming and stressful than the Head of the School and can only be performed by the _best_ and most efficient."

Hermione nodded, "I understand Sir,"

He raised an eyebrow, "I hope you do." He turned back and took his seat once more.

The older man stood up, slowly and painstakingly, "If Miss Granger has come this far and has not given up yet, then I see some fight in her spirit. A drive that will aid her in her upcoming tasks in her career. I do not question her motives but I am concerned…" he cleared his throat, "I am concerned that although Miss Granger will give her best with the orders sent to her and her classes, I need affirmation to feel comfortable to hand everything over to her. She has had only five months of _proper_ training that was not rushed through and the Potions exam was given by an Auror with no expertise in the subject past his own test scores from years ago. It is obvious that the Ministry gave her someone who would most likely see her fail, although she managed to slide by, and we are not blaming her for any of it."

"What are you saying, Sir?" McGonagall straightened, eyeing him warily.

He cleared his throat once more, "If Miss Granger would retake a proper Potions Exam and pass, then I have no further quarrel on the subject of her competency and I believe that none of the other Governors would either."

The were low calls in agreement and the men at the long table looked to Minerva in waiting. She clenched her jaw for a moment before turning to Hermione and joining her. She bowed down low to only be heard by the young Gryffindor, "Miss Granger… you don't have to do this. We know you are competent. We can still discuss this with them."

Severus nodded, "With everything that you just went through, you should not have to retake the test. That was the fault of the Ministry and you haven't shown anything but skill throughout the battle."

Hermione shook her head sweetly, "No, it's alright. If that's what I have to do to have no more doubts… then I would be more than willing," she turned to Minerva, "Severus taught me well, Headmistress." She put a hand on the woman's arm in comfort and the older witch sighed.

The dark wizard turned to Hermione, "Are you absolutely sure?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, it would be easier than arguing this and having to constantly prove myself to everyone. I'd rather have the school's respect from the start."

McGonagall briskly turned back to the men and stepped forward back to the middle of the room, "Agreed. But I must implore you to allow at least one week before the exam so that Miss Granger may compose herself and prepare."

"All in favor of this?" One of the younger men called out and the whole table erupted in raised hands to count their vote, Draco being among them.

"So let it be done. We shall consult a proficient for a more defined date and Miss Granger shall be notified as soon as it is decided." The older man assured them and cleared his throat again with a throaty cough, "And now… the reason you are here Minerva?"

Snape instantly got to his feet and joined the Headmistress on the floor, "I have requested this Hearing in order for us to attain a higher standard to fit our own generation of living within the rules and regulations that have been drawn out for us. I agree with you, gentlemen, completely that the relationship I had with Miss Granger was indeed inappropriate in her role as my apprentice. I come before you now to not ask you to manipulate the system for my own benefit with this subject, but to reach an amiable agreement on the relations that a teacher would share with another teacher or faculty staff member. Yes, Miss Granger is now an adult and is of reasonable age to interact with whom she will. _When_ my apprentice passes the exam again, I must beseech you to amend your strict adherence to no personal interaction between colleagues. Miss Granger and I will of course properly honor the guidelines of no interaction in the workplace, the classroom, and while working. But I beg you to see reason into this and what these rules have entailed for the faculty of the school."

There was silence for quite awhile before the older wizard spoke up from the table, "And what, pray, have we entailed for the school staff?"

Filius Flitwick came forward, "A poor excuse for a lonely life, gentlemen. Yes we are fulfilling a wonderful role in a child's life but the fact that the teachers have to adhere to a strict code of morale concerning romantic feelings for each other or another is unfair to all. I am not just here to support these two wonderful people," he motioned to Severus and Hermione, "but to plead with you all to seek reason in this decision. We, teachers, have a rather lonely existence, only living in what the castle walls have built for us. Do not lot us to this miserable existence any longer than we have been forced."

"Well put, my friend," Minerva complimented the small teacher before adjusting herself to the middle of the floor, "Gentlemen, see through this, I beg you. An adult relationship that a faculty member might have will not question the learning capabilities of the students but if we are kept from such simple allotments in life, it would rather hinder the students from our bitterness."

"I believe you are being overly dramatic. You know the rules, Headmistress." Another wizard called out.

She grit her teeth, "I was just recently informed by Professor Pomona Sprout who teaches Herbology that the most talented student she has ever come to have has requested an apprenticeship from her, wanting to leave the Auror program."

Another wizard huffed, "And?"

"_And_ because he is married, she had to dismiss him. The talent that could be pouring in from our school has been limited to those who have miserably set themselves in a position of unruliness. Neville Longbottom has taken a wife and because of this remarkable act, he has been ousted from the possible candidates for the next Herbology professor at Pomona's soon retirement. This is not only affecting the teachers and staff within Hogwarts, gentlemen, but those outside of it who could make a difference but are rejected for their marital status." The Headmistress turned to Severus and motioned for the petition he was still holding. He quickly handed it over and she, in turn, relayed it to the Governors,

"I have a petition here that was made by all the students you see behind me. They decided they had enough. This was not forced and every signature was of their own conscious desire to help a couple in need and also the future welfare of this establishment." She handed the parchment to the men who quickly jumped out of their seats to read the preamble and the signatures posted.

"_Snape…Snape…Snape…Snape…Snape…" _a chant erupted from the sea of black robes and the board as well as the faculty turned to see the students cheering for the most dreaded teacher at Hogwarts. Wolf whistles erupted and random yelling was heard every now and then through the constant call for Severus Snape to be given his own rights as a man to love a woman and vice versa. The Slytherins were jumping up and down ecstatically, more proud than ever that their Head of House was the center of attention.

Hermione beamed at the dark wizard whose name was being cheered for and the burning sensation returned. Obviously there was something going on with her but she just didn't understand what it was exactly. It was definitely not a normal show and reaction to affection for someone else and she could only try to guess at what was happening with her body.

"_Snape…Snape…Snape…Snape…Snape…"_

Severus turned his head to Hermione and for the first time in public that she could ever remember, he gave her a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want this?" Hermione sorted through the boxes of personal texts and items that belonged to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.<p>

Severus looked up from a pile of documents he had just removed from another package. He flicked his wand and a cabinet flew open and went back to his reading as Hermione carefully placed the old books in categories for the dark wizard. They were sorting through his things that had been packed up and delivered to his new classroom. She was more than excited for the man to adjust to his new settings and finally teach the subject he had pined for so desperately since his beginnings as a teacher. She knew that although he would be strict, Severus Snape would most likely be the most skilled DADA teacher that Hogwarts would ever have.

"I saw that Filch removed Slughorn's name off the door… and replaced it with a new silver plated tag with your name on it. Looks very nice." She motioned to the door, somewhat jealous that her own name had not yet been added to the Potions classroom door.

Severus smirked, knowing the Gryffindor's thoughts, "You will get yours soon. In fact… Argus should be putting it on at some point today."

Hermione brightened, "Really? Took them long enough! I have been an official Professor now for a week!"

"Oh Lord, you are something special aren't you? A week now?" he chuckled at her excitement and shook his head.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh stop!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why you are so excited about a silly tag on the door."

"It is something special! It makes everything official! It will finally become _my_ classroom and I will become _Professor Granger_." She beamed at him proudly and he chuckled at her joy.

"You become euphoric over the silliest little things. You forced me out of the dungeons… wouldn't let the house elves help… is this actually fun to you? Not using magic and carrying heavy loads up and down the stairs?" he smiled at her silly moving tradition. Hermione thought that if they packed and unpacked by hand that it would somehow be much more personal.

Hermione just stuck out her tongue like a child and continued unpacking his books.

It was the last day of school and Hermione had pushed the man to start moving his belongings so she could finally have her classroom empty so she could bring in her own things. She was more than elated that she was finally going to be an official professor with her own room and office to herself. It took quite a long time to try convince Severus to let her have his office in the dungeons but he had refused her over and over again. He was the Slytherin Head of House after all and he would be in the dungeons more than any other teacher besides Hermione. She had finally resorted to surrendering to the stubborn professor and took the DADA office that should have been Snape's. Although it was ridiculous, it also gave them both an excuse to see each other multiple times through the day during the next start of term without looking desperate for each other's presence.

She smiled at the man at his new desk who was shuffling different papers around, obviously trying to organize himself through the chaos. His hair glimmered in the bright light of the floor to ceiling windows that lined one whole wall of the room and she almost wanted to laugh. The brightness in contrast to the man was just so unsettlingly opposite. It was almost as if she was staring at a striking contradiction to see the dark wizard in such a bright and cheerful room, despite the dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling. Hermione was ecstatic when she had passed the second exam with flying colors and had been in high spirits ever since and was not even swayed by Severus' foul mood through putting his belongings away which she practically forced on him because she wanted her classroom as soon as possible. It was the end of term but she figured she would at least get everything cleaned up and she could move in what she had until the end of summer when she would return with _everything_ she required for teaching the subject.

Hermione opened up another box and started pulling out more books that she had never seen before that was all on dark magic and defense spells against it. She was flipping through some pages when Severus broke the silence, "Susan Bones was made the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, youngest in history. Following in the footsteps of her aunt no doubt."

She glanced up from her position on the floor, "How did she get to that position at her age? That's almost impossible."

He smirked, "Between Kingsley, Minerva, Ezra and I, we pulled a few strings. I visited her while you were taking your exam last week and we had a long talk about our _history_ together."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and got to her feet wanting to see _the Daily Prophet_. She snatched the paper out of his hands and leaned against his desk, "I am happy for her, don't get me wrong but… why were you in on this?" she gave a little smirk, wanting to hear his version.

"I have been indebted to her for quite some time and now we are moderately even." He looked untroubled but Hermione knew better.

"Severus… since when would you do anything so big for your students?" she questioned, folding her arms.

He smirked, "Well I thought my debt was paid a few years ago but when I heard your awful story about Ginny's bet… I reconsidered things."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Susan was the one Ginny picked to ask you to the Yule Ball wasn't she?"

Severus watched the Gryffindor for some time before speaking, "Yes well, when she had come to my office those years ago to ask me, I was quite upset but we had arranged a few things and together decided to never speak on it again. She had become one of my best students after that and she was the only other that received Outstandings on her NEWTs besides you in Potions. I never give a grade a student doesn't deserve but she must have thought me attempting to be kind on her part."

"So she thought she needed to pay you back?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, "Yes and in return she gave you the keys to my cell, retrieved my wand and helped both of us at the Hearing as a witness and signed support on the petition."

She stood up straight as realization hit her, "So that's what Ron meant when he said she told him she owed you a favor…"

Severus stood up and waved his wand at the windows and the shutters whipped closed, "Most likely… and after what happened with you and I at the Ministry… they really couldn't say no when I insisted she be offered the position."

"Oh how terribly uncharacteristic of you… that is almost sweet, I dare say." Hermione chuckled, giving him a hard time.

The dark wizard strutted towards Hermione and lifted her chin up to his, "So… has Minerva relayed the bad news?"

Hermione's brows furrowed and she went stiff, "What are you talking about?" she backed away slightly and eyed him carefully as a sarcastic smirk graced his features,

"Well I guess that just answered my question. Although to you it would probably be wonderful news and yet here I am, waiting for this to forever affect our relationship… to forever create a rivalry between us. And I fear it is already taking hold." He cupped her face in both of his hands and lightly brushed his lips against her own, enough to tease her but not to be titled as a real kiss. A low chuckled erupted from his chest as he let go of her and seated himself back down in his chair.

Hermione was more than confused, "What?"

"I think Minerva should be the one to tell you." He said almost gravely but she knew he was putting on a show to psyche her out.

Hermione deliberately sat in his lap, "No. Tell me. Now."

He rolled his eyes, "I am afraid we are now enemies, my dear."

She squeezed his shoulder in contempt, "Stop teasing me so!"

He laughed again, "You are to be the Gryffindor Head of House… just as I predicted."

She squealed in delight and hopped off his lap to just revel in her new position, "Yes!"

He rested his elbow on the armrest and laid his chin atop his hand and watched the young woman trying to restrain herself from jumping up and down. He smirked, "I told Minerva it was a horrible idea and that I was against it completely… but she insisted."

Hermione made a nasty glare towards him before returning to her happy state as she put more items away from the boxes on the floor, "You are absolutely dreadful!"

Severus laughed out loud, "And just a minute ago you were telling me how sweet I was."

After putting several more books away, she returned to the man who was jesting at her and playfully jabbed at his chest for making her worry for no reason. Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and Severus sighed, "I am not quite sure what you see in me, my dear."

Hermione softened, "What do you mean? I love it when you're so playful and not so extremely serious."

He rubbed one of her arms that were lovingly put around him, "I know you do," he unwrapped her limbs from him and laced her hands in his own, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up… you may know me by my first name now but I will and always be your snarky, sarcastic Potions professor that you met when you were eleven."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Well I didn't fall in love with you because of what I thought I could change you to be, I fell in love with my teacher… attitude, wardrobe, the whole package."

He chuckled, "Well I just wanted to get that out now before—" he stopped and stood up, turning around to her.

"Before what?" Hermione questioned curiously.

He smirked and pushed her curly hair behind her ears and pulled the silky tendrils behind her shoulders, "Before you think that I will give you special treatment while working. You have now officially declared war my dear… whether you meant to or not. I apologize in advance as to what happenings may occur next term to officiate that Slytherin will win the House cup."

Hermione giggled, "You are rather cocky, are you not?"

Severus shrugged before stepping back, "I have every reason to be, don't I?"

Hermione closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist before giving him a squeeze, "I'm not sure I follow."

He kissed the top of her head let his hands fall and laced his fingers together at the small of her back, "I finally have the job I always wanted at the school, this is the last day of term so we have quite the break before the start of school, and I have a beautiful witch who wants me… I'd say I have quite a bit to be proud of."

"Severus?" Hermione cuddled in closer to him, loving the feel of him around her.

"Hmm?"

She sighed, wanting to spurt out the four words she had wanted to ask him in the middle of the Hearing… she wanted to live with the man for the rest of her life and he had yet to make a move. What was he waiting for? Did he even want to get married? She looked up at him with a frown, "You lied to me, you know."

He tilted his head, concerned, "What are you talking about?"

She tucked her head back in his coat, "You said you would tell me what was going on with me in the courtroom and you never did, afterwards."

She felt him hunch over slightly in regret and guilt. Severus shook himself slightly before kissing the top of her head and holding her tighter against him. He rubbed her hair a bit before swallowing, "You felt the same way when you held my wand that morning in Courtroom Ten, didn't you?"

Hermione was more than relieved that we wasn't going to fight her on the topic, "Yes…" she gazed up at him, "but at that time it was only when I touched your wand. Now every time I am around you, I literally feel like I am on fire until you touch me."

"I never thought it would be true… what happened between us." He whispered.

Hermione sighed, "What happened?"

"That night you came to me at the Ministry…the night we shared…" he started nervously.

Hermione smiled, remembering how wonderful it all was… even though Severus has ended up practically dying from the sickness he received from their night of love, "What happened that night…"

"I bonded you to me, Hermione. It's a subconscious practice of wizards… and I joined us together—physically, mentally, and emotionally. All of those feelings you were having at the Hearing… those were mine. But you just feel them in different ways than I do. We understand each other and are connected. I—I am sorry. I didn't know I had done this until after…"

Hermione was silent for a moment before she licked her lips, "What do we do once this has happened? Is there any way to stop it or are we… bonded forever?"

Severus' heart jumped, "Would you like to be?"

Someone was clearing their voice for attention at the door. The couple looked over and saw Ron on the threshold appearing rather sheepish and anxious. Hermione broke away from Severus and smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt. The red-head walked in and slowed his gait as his former teacher straightened and eyed the boy with a concern and annoyance. Ron was positively pale and whiter than a sheet and was keeping his eye contact on the floor for the most part.

"Ron… what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him, confused at why he was at the school at all.

He scuffed his foot at the floor, "I-" he looked up for mere seconds before averting his eyes to the old floorboards in the classroom, "I realized there was something that I couldn't let go of… something I needed to do."

Hermione's heart beat raced and she prayed that her friend would not say anything foolish or ask to have her back. She couldn't handle breaking his heart again, "What?"

Ron swallowed and folded his shaking arms in an anxious habit, "I… erm… I need—I need to talk to Professor Snape. Alone."

Severus' mood immediately turned sour, "What do you want Weasley?"

Hermione sighed, "Ron-"

He shook his head, "Can you leave us, 'Mione? I won't be long I promise."

She bit her lip and slowly walked towards the exit. What did Ron possibly have to say to Severus? Was he upset? Was he going to try and attempt a murder? Her mind was throwing out implausible ideas and yet they were all possibilities to her… she never knew what Ron was capable of. He looked sick to his stomach mixed with an assortment of different fears written on his face. His peachy skin was white and read a much deeper emotion than what was usually plastered on him. His eyes had lost their glow and his mouth was in a deep downwards curve. Hermione looked back once she had reached the threshold to the hallway and gave Severus a passing smile before turning to leave.

"Hermione-" the dark wizard called out to her.

She quickly came back and stepped into the classroom, "Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"Your name was supposed to be put on the Potions classroom door sometimes this morning. Perhaps you can take a look while Mr. Weasley and I discuss a few things." He suggested, keeping his eyes on the red-head in front of him.

She nodded quietly, wondering why the dark man had not told her earlier when they were on the subject. She ignored it, "A-alright."

Hermione left them and exited out of the room into the third floor corridor. Why had Severus asked her to go to the dungeons? She rolled her eyes… to get rid of her probably. He was using her excitement to his advantage of getting her to leave for a bit so he could speak with Ron. She cursed herself as she turned a corner to the moving staircases, she should have just stayed to listen to their conversation. Hermione knew better, however because Severus always knew when she was spying on him or listening in on a conversation. He was rather annoying when it came to such matters but she didn't really mind. As long as nothing went on between the two males, she was more than happy to check up on her _Professor Granger_ tag that ordered in gold to be attached to the door. She couldn't believe that she was finally a professor! She would be able to spend her days in a learning environment and around the man she loved. Just a few months prior, that was all she dreamed of and now she was finally living it.

Once she had reached the first floor she made a few turns into the hallway to the spiral staircases that led to the humid dungeons and Potions classroom. It was dark and dank but it was her new home and she was rather excited about it all. She would do her best to light candles and put in a few more sconces along the wall to lift the atmosphere but would mostly keep it the same, not wanting to ruin the organization that Severus had carefully arranged with the ingredients and supplies. She wished that she did not have to wait the whole summer before finally getting a chance to teach. It was unfair and she was slightly anxious about discussing where she would be staying over the break. She usually stayed at the Burrow, where all of her friends would be. Luna and Neville would visit often as well as George, Ron, and Harry's friends from school. The Burrow was usually never empty in the summer time and every night seemed to be like a grand dinner for there were several more guests than just the Weasley's themselves.

Each step she took, the air grew thicker and thicker with moisture and a moldy smell that was reminiscent of the black lake that the dungeons were under. She could recall Harry and Ron explaining the grandeur of the Slytherin common room which had massive windows from the ceiling to the floor the separated the room from the freezing water which cast an eerie glow but from what she had heard, it was breathtaking. She wondered if, being a teacher, she would get a chance to sneak a peek to investigate. If she didn't want to eavesdrop so badly on Severus and Ron, she would have taken the time to explore the dungeons since she had been given the passwords the all the common rooms but decided against it. She would take a look if her name had finally been put up and then go directly back to the man in black, hoping that there wouldn't be a full on duel in her midst when she returned.

Hermione walked down the cool hallways until she reached a long stretch of corridor with a cutout that held a large arched door. She smiled when she saw a glimmer of gold and almost skipped towards her brand new classroom. Filch must have put it on after she and Severus had taken all the belongings to the third floor. Hermione's disappointed sigh echoed through the dewy hallway when she read the name on the gold plate.

"Oh no! I at least wanted to see it before I leave!" Hermione huffed and ran a hand through her curls.

"What's all the fuss about?" the Bloody Baron came sweeping through the wall and stopped when he saw her upset face. He turned his head to see what she was staring at, "Are you switching classrooms with Severus?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the brand new plate that read _Professor Snape_ and growled, "No wonder he didn't want to move any of his belongings from his office! That little sneak never planned on moving from the dungeons!"

The Bloody Baron smiled, "Sounds like Severus to me. Perhaps he didn't want to leave… he was rather fond of this classroom, Miss Granger."

She eyed him, annoyed, "It's Professor Granger…" she realized she was being rather harsh to the Slytherin ghost, "but you can call me Hermione."

He laughed, "Well, good luck _Professor_." The Baron floated away, leaving the Gryffindor alone to her own thoughts.

_I'm going to kill him! Is he really expecting me to transfer all of the potions ingredients and supplies up literally five levels to the third floor? Even with magic it is exhausting! _She stomped her way up the stairs, ready to give the dark wizard a piece of her mind and hex the wizard if at all possible.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Weasley? I'm busy." He growled, returning to his desk to organize his things.<p>

Ron came forward more, "I just wanted to say thanks." He mumbled under his breath.

Snape raised his eyebrow, "Who forced you to come here?"

He scowled, "No one!" he spat out but then realized his mistake, "Um… I mean… no one, Sir."

"Well then what do you want?"

Ron gulped, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving Hermione… and making her so happy. I have never seen her so… content."

Severus turned to the boy with his full attention and crossed his arms, listening for more. He moved closer and examined the boy from head to toe. Ron appeared to not have gotten any sleep for days and his clothes worn for over a week… but he never knew with hormonal Gryffindor males. Perhaps it was the new style but he knew by the boy's appearance that he wasn't well. He sighed, "Is that all?"

Ron glared at the teacher, he knew that they would never see eye-to-eye or get along in the real world, no matter how hard they would pretend or try to think they could. They truly did hate each other but Ron was just trying to be the bigger man, "No!" he said defensively.

Severus seated himself casually, "Well then…"

He rolled his eyes, realizing that this would go exactly as he planned… absolutely terrible, "I also wanted to make sure you would take care of her. From the way Hermione looks at you, I can tell all she wants is to spend the rest of her life with you…"

Severus said nothing as he watched the boy nervously fidget in front of him. He couldn't believe that the Gryffindor was actually attempting to be civil. Ron cleared his throat, "I don't think I could ever make her so… happy."

The silence between them was more than awkward but Severus kept his cool, knowing that if he said the wrong thing, he could provoke something within the boy that could potentially ruin his classroom, "Thank you. Weasley." He said respectfully and nodded his head.

Ron gave a half grin before clearing his throat, "And I just wanted to let you know… that if you _ever_ hurt her… I will kill you. Harry wouldn't have a problem helping me either. I will hunt you down… wherever you may be and kill you. I won't even blink or think twice about it. Don't EVER hurt Hermione."

Severus knew that although it was a threat it was also a roundabout way of giving the older man his blessing with the girl he was still so sickly in love with. He nodded, "Understood. I would never do anything to her, Weasley."

He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, growing a little emotional, "Good."

There was another awkward moment of silence that lasted a good five minutes, both wizards not wanting to meet each other's gaze. Ron finally broke it, "Erm… I'm going to… I'm just going to leave now."

Severus nodded, "It's for the best. Good bye, Weasley."

"Good bye, Snape." Ron swallowed before abruptly leaving the dark wizard to his own thoughts and silences.

Severus knew the boy meant well and was actually glad to have the chance to come to an understanding of sorts. It was needed. But moreso than ever, he was extremely nervous. It was terribly bad timing on his part to send Hermione away to find her name plate. He wondered if she would understand his side of things and why he did what he did. He needed to didn't he? He hated confrontation and avoided it as often as he could… and even with something as big as what he was doing to her… he couldn't quite find the words to say. He shook himself and stood up to pace, trying to let his mind fall on another topic.

_Get a grip!_ He kept telling himself as he strutted across the room. He recalled what Ron had said… did Hermione really want to spend the rest of her life with him? Did she really want to marry him? Why would she want such an old man as her husband? He would love it if she would be his wife and yet… it was all so soon… all too sudden. He was jumping ahead of himself by thinking that way. Only a year of a secret relationship and he was thinking of marriage? Hermione was too… he had accidentally slipped into her mind at the Hearing when she had started to experience everything that the bonding entailed. Severus inhaled sharply as he continued his hard walk across the floor of his new classroom. Why did he think she would want to marry him so soon? Why was he even thinking of marriage? He knew that she was bonded to him and that was all that mattered which he still needed to explain to her! He shook his head in defeat when Hermione came barging through the door, angry as could be.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You!" she hissed, "Really? I did all this work for you to only switch classrooms on me? I am NOT moving all the supplies from the Potions room to here so if you want to rot in the dungeons so badly, then by all means… the task is yours!" Hermione was ready to leave when he caught her arm.

"You are not leaving me on that note, now slow down…. What are you talking about?" he gave her that serious look that he would give a student and she sighed,

"Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to stay in the Dungeons in the first place?" Hermione moaned pathetically, slumping in his chair.

He shook his head and bent down on his knees to her height, "I thought we agreed we would switch offices but that is it. Who told you I was switching classrooms?" he pushed her curls out of her face, something he rather enjoyed as of late, "Was it one of my Slytherins?" he said defensively, ready to lash out on his students.

Hermione shook her head, "Why did you order a brand new plate and everything for the Potions door?"

He tilted his head, trying to find the right words… it was now or never—

She pushed him away from her, still a little upset, "Or was it just a mistake on Filch's part?"

He smiled, trying to stifle a deep chuckle. Severus was sure she would have caught on but shook his head at her literal take on the plate. Perhaps he should have made it more obvious by adding in her first name…

"So…" she started, exhaling in a huff, "you aren't moving back to the Dungeons?"

He kissed her with a longing that had been waiting to come out for days. He let his tongue slide in her parted lips as he brought her closer before running his hands through her messy curls. She moaned and tightly wrapped her arms around him but before things were taken too far, he pulled back and took both hands in her own, "So, my dear, what did you think of the plate?"

She furrowed her brows, inching closer to him, letting him know that she was unhappy about him breaking the kiss, "I think it's prettier than your silver one. You should have Filch replace it."

He smiled again, realizing she still didn't understand, "My dear… what if you kept it?"

She frowned, "Why would I keep it? I don't want all the first years to come running to my classroom when they should be going to yours… I need my own remember?"

He was basically going to have to spell it out for her, "Hermione… I was the one who changed the order for you…"

She narrowed her eyes, "It was you! Why would you do such an awful thing! You knew how excited I was to see my name up there!"

He bowed his head, hoping she wouldn't be extremely upset. He glanced up at her and kissed her left hand's knuckles softly, "Do you not want it to be your name?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened farther than he had ever seen before. Her breathing became labored as Severus waved a hand over the one he had just laid his lips upon and a diamond ring appeared on her finger. She looked at him in confusion, happiness… and more confusion mixed with a variety of shock, "Severus!"

"Will-"

The door flew open to the classroom, "I CANNOT believe you gave me an Acceptable in my Potions exam!" Ginny cried out in anger and pure shock.

Severus flew to his feet, "Miss Weasley!"

Hermione was still in shock and just sort of sat there while Ginny's lower lip started to tremble, "Professor Snape you can't be serious! After everything we went through together these past few weeks… I helped you! Even healed you! And… and…" she shoved the grades in his face.

He examined her grades and saw that she had an Outstanding in every subject except Potions and Arithmancy, "Miss Weasley… I was being rather generous to you. You still have a lot to learn about advanced potion-making… if not for these past few weeks, I would have easily failed you."

She looked up at him with wet eyes, "But my dream was to always become a Healer! I need at least an Exceeds Expectations!"

Severus ran a flustered hand through his hair, "Miss Weasley, perhaps Hermione can offer to be your summer tutor… if you can reasonably pass again, I will personally refer you to St. Mungo's apprenticeship."

Harry and Ron came running in as well, "Ginny I told you not to—Oh… Professor Snape…" Harry gulped loudly.

"What in GOD'S NAME ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" he tried to remain calm but sharply let his opinion to be known that he was NOT happy.

"We tried to stop her sir… Ginny was going to skip the train and we were going to spend the day in Hogsmeade… with Cho and Ron." Harry tried to explain.

Hermione shook herself and hid her left hand behind her back, "Cho?"

Ginny grinned, "Yeah 'Mione… turns out Cho and Ron felt more for each other than they thought previously."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "But… I thought Cho was dating Oliver?"

Harry smiled and put his arm around the small red-head, "She was."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione lunged forward and hugged the blue-eyed boy to her tightly, "I'm so happy for you! She is absolutely wonderful… and so beautiful—"

Ron kind of shrugged her off while blushing, "Yeah… you're pretty great too, Hermione."

She put her hands on her hips, giving her friend a knowing look before Ginny gasped, dropping her grades to the floor and snatched up Hermione's left hand, "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!"

Hermione tried to grab it back but wasn't strong enough when Harry and Ron came to inspect it. It was more beautiful than she ever thought possible and never would have ever guessed to receive something so spectacular from the Potions Master.

"I've never seen anything so… breathtaking Hermione. Every girl who sees that is going to be jealous." Harry smirked.

Severus pulled Hermione from her friends, "Well… I need an answer Hermione."

She looked shocked and stared back and forth from her friends to him, "What?"

He gave her that teacher look that he wore so often when he was about to insult someone although she knew it was in good fun, "Miss Granger… Do I need to change your name plate on your door?"

Ginny leaned over to Harry, "What are they talking about?"

Harry smiled as Hermione jumped into her teacher's arms and called out, "No! No!"

"I think he is proposing, Gin." He offered.

"Did she just decline?" Ron tilted his head watching the odd couple share a much needed kiss.

Harry just laughed, "I think… that was an acceptance."

_**The END**_


End file.
